El amor que salvó un reino
by Alisevv
Summary: Advertencia: Historia slash, SSHP. Severus es un Príncipe que necesita desposar a un noble inglés con urgencia, y Harry es noble e inglés, ¿algo bueno debe salir de eso, no? Una nueva entrega de Alisevv—Cartland Productions. Universo alternísimo.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Bueno, los que leyeron el 7mo libro ya se imaginaran que en estos días la Rowling no es de mis personas favoritas en el mundo mundial, así que esta historia va dedicada a todos los que por los momentos la quieren tan poquito como yo, especialmente a las fans de los Sev/Harry.

Es del estilo de mi historia anterior, Una promesa trajo el amor. Para quienes no la leyeron (que esperan), les cuento que va de donceles en apuros y caballeros andantes que van al rescate. Se trata de un universo alternísimo sin mayor objetivo que hacerles pasar un buen rato. Espero lo disfruten.

**El amor que salvó un Reino**

**Capítulo I**

**Severus, necesitas casarte**

Castillo de Roca

Moribia

1865

La esbelta figura vestida de negro, caminaba presuroso a lo largo de los estrechos y fríos corredores, preguntándose cuáles serían las razones por las que había sido llamado con tanta premura. A su paso, la luz de las teas suspendidas en las paredes, reflejaba un rostro adusto, de nariz aguileña, y si alguien hubiera podido mirar esa cara, hubiera distinguido un par de profundos ojos negros, que forjaban el marco final para el atractivo rostro.

Llegó frente a unas amplias puertas de caoba, junto a las cuales vigilaba un hombre joven, vestido con el uniforme de la guardia real.

—Su Alteza— se inclinó el guardia, respetuoso, ante el recién llegado.

—¿Su Majestad se encuentra?— preguntó el hombre, más por formalidad que por otra causa, pues sabía que le aguardaba.

—Lo está esperando, su Alteza— contestó el joven—. Indicó que entrara en cuanto llegara.

Con una sencilla inclinación de cabeza, a guisa de agradecimiento, tomó el pomo dorado de la puerta y empujó con prontitud.

Entró en un espacioso estudio, decorado con un exquisito gusto y totalmente masculino. El hombre suspiro, satisfecho; siempre le había gustado ese estudio, con los muebles de cuero negro, el escritorio de madera pulida y las paredes cubiertas de libros. Cuando era niño, le encantaba ir a ese lugar, y pasaba horas jugando en el duro suelo, frente a la chimenea, mientras su padre se dedicaba a trabajar en los asuntos del reino, feliz tan solo con estar junto al hombre que para él era casi un Dios.

Moviendo la cabeza para espantar los recuerdos de una infancia ya lejana, se dirigió con parsimonia hacia la figura sentada en un sillón, frente al fuego.

—Padre¿me mandaste a llamar?

El aludido levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos, intensamente azules, en el rostro de su hijo. Albus II, Rey de Moribia, era un venerable anciano, de barba blanca y sonrisa bondadosa, y distinto de su hijo como el sol de la luna. Levantó sus lentes y restregó el puente de su nariz para relajarse, antes de colocárselos de nuevo y sonreír al más joven, haciendo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

—Sí, Severus, necesitaba hablar contigo. Por favor, siéntate.

—¿De qué se trata, padre?— preguntó Severus, inquieto, por el tono de voz del Rey era evidente que se trataba de algo importante.

­El anciano permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Cuando Severus estaba a punto de gritar de impotencia, habló por fin.

—Han llegado noticias de mis contactos— habló el Rey al fin—. El grupo de partidarios que apoya la sucesión de Lucius al trono ha crecido mucho últimamente.

Severus frunció el ceño, pensando en su medio hermano. Lucius era el hijo mayor de Albus Dumbledore, producto de una aventura que el Rey había tenido un par de años antes de nacer él.

Cuando Severus tenía cinco años, la madre de Lucius había muerto y éste había ido a vivir al castillo. El pequeño Sev estaba entusiasmado, al fin iba a tener un hermano. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que todo el amor fraternal que él estaba deseoso de dar, no era correspondido en absoluto. Lucius era un niño manipulador y rencoroso, que siempre odió a Severus sólo por el hecho de ser el 'legítimo', y a medida que creció, el rencor y las artes para la manipulación crecieron con el.

—Esas pretensiones sólo son apoyadas por una minoría— argumentó Severus—. El pueblo nunca ha querido a Lucius.

—Pero su madre era de una importante familia noble, los Malfoy, y éstos están moviendo sus influencias para que Lucius acabe en el trono. Si la situación continúa, estoy seguro que en cuanto yo muera el país caerá en una guerra civil.

—Entonces déjalo de heredero y ya— espetó el hombre joven, levantándose y dirigiéndose a un barcito que había en una esquina—. Sabes que yo nunca he querido ser Rey, me harían un favor— se sirvió un vaso de whisky y le dio un largo trago a la bebida.

—¿Cómo puedes pararte ahí y decirme tranquilamente que te importan un cuerno tus responsabilidades?— el Rey se levantó también, realmente furioso—. Conoces a Lucius. Sabes que en cuanto tome el poder, empezará a hacer alianzas con nuestros enemigos. Si él llega a Rey, el Reino de Moribia no tardará muchos años en desaparecer.

—¿Y cuál es la alternativa?

—Por favor, sírveme una bebida a mí también— pidió el Rey, mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

—Sabes que el médico te lo prohibió— le recordó Severus.

—Ese papanatas no sabe de qué va— replicó el hombre—. A mi edad, whisky más whisky menos no va a hacer mucha diferencia.

Sin argumentar, Severus sirvió la bebida, la entregó a su padre y se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Albus bebió con deleite antes de proseguir.

Estuve pensando y sólo veo dos posibilidades— dijo el Rey con tono pausado—. La primera es que te casaras con Draco. Él es fértil y su unión reforzaría tu posición. Al ser hijo de Lucius, los partidarios de los Malfoy no tendrían razones para objetar.

—Esa no es opción— replicó Severus de inmediato—. Yo quiero mucho a Draco pero como mi sobrino, jamás podría mirarlo como mi pareja, y estoy completamente seguro que él piensa igual. Esa opción es impensable.

—Lo imaginaba— el anciano dio otro sorbo a su bebida—. La otra opción es que te cases con alguien lo suficientemente influyente como para que Lucius desista de cualquier intención de obtener el trono a la fuerza.

—¿A quién te refieres?— preguntó el otro con el ceño profundamente fruncido, no pensaba casarse con un desconocido así Moribia se hundiera en el infierno con todo y Lucius.

—A alguien de la nobleza inglesa.

—¿Una inglesa?— repitió el joven como si escupiera la palabra.

—O un inglés, eso ya dependerá de tus gustos— dijo Albus con un dejo de picardía—. Al estar casado con un noble inglés, tu trono estará respaldado por el poder de Inglaterra y nadie se atreverá a cuestionar tus derechos.

—Muy interesante pero, por si no te has dado cuenta— comentó Severus con ironía—, aunque nuestros ancestros hayan sido originarios de la antigua Britannia, por aquí no hay ningún inglés o inglesa noble disponible.

—No, y es por eso que vas a viajar a Inglaterra— alzó una mano para impedir la protesta de su hijo—. Hace algún tiempo le escribí al Marqués de Potter, un antiguo amigo, y le expliqué la situación. Aceptó ayudarme encantado, así que va a hacer una gran fiesta en su casa y invitar a todas las damas y jóvenes fértiles de la nobleza, para que puedas elegir al candidato adecuado.

—O sea, ya lo decidiste todo sin mi aprobación.

Los ojos del anciano se pusieron repentinamente serios.

—Hijo, no te quiero presionar pero ésta es nuestra única posibilidad de no terminar en una guerra interna que desgarraría al reino. Te lo ruego, al menos accede a ir y conocer a esas personas.

Severus miró los ojos azules de su padre y comprendió que debía ceder. Era su obligación. Además, no sería capaz de cargar la sangre de su pueblo sobre su conciencia.

—Está bien, padre— aceptó al fin, derrotado—. Viajaré a Inglaterra a buscar una novia o novio noble y que Dios me ayude.

ºººººº

Mansión Potter

Londres

—El estofado está delicioso, Lily— comentó Remus, hijo heredero del Conde de Lupin, mirando a su hermana mayor con fingido enfado—. Todavía no te perdono que te hayas robado a Poppy en nuestras narices.

—Oye, que yo no me la robé— se quejó su hermana, riendo.

—¿A no? _Mami¿podrías prestarme a tu cocinera unos días mientras consigo una adecuada?_ ¿Eso fue hace cuanto, veinte años?

—Veinticuatro— aclaró James, Marqués de Potter.

—Uff, como pasa el tiempo.

—Deberías casarte, Remus— comentó Lily—. Establecerte, en lugar de ir por ahí, pajareando de rama en rama.

Remus miró a su hermana y se echó a reír.

—¿Pasará un día completo sin que me digas lo mismo?— mientras mordisqueaba un bizcocho, agregó—: Quizás pueda conseguir alguien en esa feria de solteritos que están organizando.

—Remus, ese es un asunto serio— declaró James.

—Pues yo no le veo mucha seriedad al asunto— habló por primera vez Harry, el hijo menor de la familia—. ¿Acaso es tan feo ese Príncipe que necesita ayuda para conseguir pareja?

Tanto su Tío Remus como su hermana Hermione, que se sentaba a su lado, se echaron a reír. Incluso Lily esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

James, por el contrario, frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo con mucha seriedad.

—Esto no es un juego, Harry— explicó, al tiempo que todos en la mesa cesaban sus risas—. La situación en Moribia es crítica; al parecer, lo único que podría evitar una futura guerra civil, sería la unión del heredero con alguno de nuestros nobles.

—¿Y no le importa si es chico o chica?— preguntó Hermione, interesada.

—Parece que no, el único requisito es que, de ser varón, sea fértil, para asegurar la sucesión— continuó explicando el Marqués—. Albus Dumbledore, el Rey de Moribia, es un antiguo amigo. Es una gran persona, por eso acepté gustoso ayudarlo en esta situación— miró a sus hijos fijamente—. Y confío en que ustedes también me ayuden.

—Claro, papá— aseguró Hermione.

—Bueno, yo es poco lo que puedo ayudar— replicó Harry—, ni siquiera puedo asistir a la fiesta— internamente se alegró, por primera vez, de que le faltaran unos días para cumplir su mayoría de edad—. Sin embargo, prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda.

—Lástima que Remus no sea fértil— comentó Lily con un suspiro—. Podríamos casarlo con el Príncipe. ¿No te gustaría, hermanito?

En medio de la carcajada general, la servilleta del futuro Conde de Lupin salió despedida hacia la burlona cara de Lady Lily, Marquesa de Potter.

ºººººº

Severus miraba la azulosa superficie el mar, mientras daba una profunda calada a su cigarro, aspirando el aroma con fruición. Llevaba muchos días navegando y todos y cada uno de esos días se había visto envuelto en la misma inquietud. Ahora, con Inglaterra tan cerca que desde la nave se podían observar la costa del Puerto de Plymouth, todas sus dudas aumentaban de manera alarmante.

—Así que estamos llegando— se escuchó una voz a su lado.

—Así parece— Severus sacó una caja de cigarros y, sin apartar la vista de la costa, la ofreció a su interlocutor. Éste aceptó y encendió un cigarro, antes de hablar nuevamente.

—No debes preocuparte. Todo va a salir bien.

Esta vez, Severus alzó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el hombre a su lado. Sirius Black era un hombre alto y esbelto, con unos profundos ojos azules, y cuya barba y el cabello negros lucían un corte impecable. Era el Capitán de la Guardia de palacio, mejor amigo de Severus y, como él siempre decía con burla, su niñero personal.

—¿De verdad lo crees?— la pregunta más parecía dirigida hacia si mismo que hacia Sirius. Lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a la posición inicial, sobre la barandilla del barco—. He hecho muchas locuras en mi vida, y tú lo sabes bien, me acompañaste en unas cuantas— una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Sirius—. Conocí gente, hombres y mujeres, pero ninguno me atrajo lo suficiente para casarme— dio una última calada al cigarro y tiró la colilla hacia el mar—. Siempre soñé con encontrar la persona ideal para mí; no la mejor, la más inteligente o la más hermosa, sino aquella que fuera mi otra mitad. Y en todos los casos, esa persona era un hombre.

Guardó silencio unos segundos y Sirius no lo interrumpió. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba desahogarse.

Y ahora me encuentro con que tengo que elegir un esposo, o más probablemente esposa— hizo un gesto de desagrado—, entre un grupo de estirados ingleses, que para mí no significan absolutamente nada. Me veo obligado a olvidar mi felicidad por la de mi gente. ¿Crees que es justo?

—Tal vez no sea tan malo como piensas— sugirió Sirius—. Tal vez entre todos esos nobles casaderos encuentres esa persona especial.

—¿Un inglés¿En serio crees lo que dices?— no necesitó escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, su rostro era más que evidente—. Yo tampoco lo creo.

—Hombre, que no todos los ingleses van a ser pedantes, estirados e insufribles— Sirius hizo un nuevo intento—. Alguno se salvara, digo yo. Por lo menos no son franceses— y sonrió al otro hombre, guiñándole el ojo, poniendo una expresión que a Severus no le quedó más remedio que sonreír.

Así que, ánimo, mi buen amigo— prosiguió Sirius con un tono alegre—. Vamos a encontrar ese mirlo blanco entre el inmenso enjambre de cacatúas inglesas.

—¿Vamos?

—Por supuesto, vas a necesitar contar con los consejos Black para librar esta empresa con éxito— declaró con petulancia—. Y agradece al cielo, conmigo de tu lado, la conquista de ese mirlo blanco es pan comido.

ºººººººº

—¡Al fin llegamos!

Sorprendido, Harry levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, para encontrarse con su hermana y la mejor amiga de ésta, Ginny, la hija menor del Barón de Weasley.

—¿Dónde andaban ustedes dos?— preguntó, con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—En la modista— informó Hermione.

—¿Y desde cuando una visita a la modista las deja como si hubieran corrido un par de millas?

—Desde que todas las mujeres casaderas…— empezó Hermione.

—Y unos cuantos varones fértiles, no lo olvides— la interrumpió Ginny.

—Cierto, y unos cuantos varones fértiles, están luchando por ver quién se lleva el gran premio de la temporada— completó Hermione.

Al ver que Harry las miraba como si no entendiera, Ginny habló de nuevo.

—Si serás tonto. Nos estamos refiriendo al Príncipe que viene en busca de su otra mitad.

Harry, asombrado, abrió aún más los ojos.

—¿En serio la gente está entusiasmada con todo ese asunto?

—Llamarlo entusiasmo es ser muy sutil— comentó su hermana—. Londres parece una feria.

—Lo que pasa es que Harry está decepcionado porque no puede asistir a la fiesta— se burló Ginny.

—No, mi amiga, creo que por primera vez en su vida, mi hermano está agradecido de ser un varón fértil.

Hermione miró a Harry con ternura, recordando todas las veces que, a lo largo de su vida, el joven había renegado malamente de todas las restricciones que estaban emparejadas a su condición.

Las cosas no eran fáciles para los hombres fértiles, como no lo eran para las mujeres, había demasiados impedimentos sobre lo que podían o no podían hacer.

Aún recordaba cuando, varios años antes, luego de un berrinche especialmente fuerte de Harry, su padre les había hablado de lo que significaba la fertilidad masculina y de cómo, en una época muy antigua, había logrado evitar que sus ancestros se extinguieran.

Les habló de unos antepasados que se perdían en el olvido del tiempo, de una enfermedad que atacó sólo a las mujeres hasta el límite de la extinción, y de cómo a partir de eso, las pocas mujeres que quedaron, al embarazarse, tenían mayoritariamente hijos varones.

Les contó que entonces, uno de esos niños varones quedó embarazado, y luego otro, y otro, y como gracias a eso, la población pudo sobrevivir. Y les habló de cómo esos niños fértiles, con el curso de los siglos, los que se quedaron en la región de lo que hoy día era Gran Bretaña, se convirtieron en la actual nobleza inglesa, y unos pocos que emigraron, formaron fuertes familias nobles en lejanos lugares.

Hermione aún podía recordar las palabras de su padre.

_Tu fertilidad es un milagro y un honor, hijo. Jamás reniegues de ella_

Claro, no que Harry hubiera hecho mucho caso a ese último consejo, pensó Hermione, sonriendo, antes de prestar nuevamente atención al momento actual.

—Pues yo creo que a Harry le gustaría todo eso— comentaba Ginny en ese momento.

—¿A que te refieres?— inquirió el aludido, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues la persona elegida va a viajar a tierras remotas, desconocidas, y probablemente vivirá aventuras fantásticas— contestó la chica, señalando con intención el libro posado en el banco al lado del joven—. Y a ti te encanta todo eso de las aventuras¿no?

Eso era algo que Harry no podía negar. Siempre había soñado que, como los protagonistas de las novelas que tanto le gustaban, vivía extrañas aventuras en lugares insólitos. Más de una vez había maldecido su mala fortuna de ser fértil y no poder acompañar a su hermano mayor a la India, porque debía quedarse en casita y ser el sumiso esposo de un insípido noble de pacotilla. No, dijera lo que dijera su padre sobre el milagro de la fertilidad, esa vida no era para él. Pero el asunto del Príncipe tampoco era una opción.

—Nunca me vendería por un poco de aventura— replicó el joven, ofendido.

—Tampoco es para plantearlo de ese modo— argumentó Ginny—. No sabemos como es el Príncipe. Podría ser un joven agradable y atractivo.

—Sí, claro. Y por eso tiene que andar buscando novia de puerta en puerta.

—Harry, recuerda lo grave de la situación de su país— razonó Hermione—. No podemos juzgarlo a la ligera. Para él también debe significar un gran esfuerzo venir así como así a buscar consorte sólo para asegurar el bien de su gente¿no crees?

El muchacho meditó un momento y al fin comentó:

—Sí, puede que tengas razón— admitió—. Pero de cualquier forma, me alegra no tener que asistir a esa dichosa fiesta.

—¿Y no te da algo de penilla perderla?— indagó Ginny—. ¿Aunque sea por curiosidad?

—De hecho, no me la pienso perder— replicó con mirada maliciosa—. Pero la pienso observar desde un sitio seguro, a prudente distancia.

—O sea, desde un árbol del jardín— sentenció su hermana.

—O sea, desde un árbol del jardín— confirmó Harry, con una sonrisa final.

Continuará….

**Gotitas musicales**

Pues como en el relato anterior me acostumbre, voy a tratar de ponerle gotitas musicales con cada entrega, y hoy quiero empezar con mi compositor favorito, Frederic Chopin.

La primera es la balada para piano nº 1, opus 23, del año 1836

El segundo es el Nocturno, opus 9, nº 2, de 1831

Los pueden encontrar en

http :// www. epdlp. com/ compclasico. php? id983 (juntar espacios) 

**Britannia**: El nombre de Gran Bretaña procede del latino _Britannia_, usado por los romanos para denominar una provincia que correspondía más o menos a la Inglaterra actual. Se piensa que el nombre deriva de la palabra céltica _Britani_, que significa _pintado_, ya que los habitantes de estas islas se pintaban la piel.

_Bueno, mis queridos brujas y magos, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, con la esperanza de que les haya gustado un poquillo. Ya me contarán._

_Les mando un beso enorme y hasta la semana que viene_


	2. El pequeño jardinero

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo II**

**El pequeño jardinero**

—Adelante— musitó Hermione, quien terminaba de retocar su peinado frente al espejo de su tocador, antes de escuchar como la puerta se abría suavemente.

—¿Ya estás lista, hermanita?— se escuchó la voz cariñosa de Harry—. Mira que los primeros invitados están a punto de llegar y padre quiere que los acompañes a recibirlos en la entrada.

—Ya casi— replicó la joven, mientras se colocaba un collar al cuello e intentaba abrocharlo.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte— pidió Harry, mientras apartaba las manos de la chica y cerraba el broche con habilidad—. Estás preciosa.

—Gracias, tu siempre tan galant…—Hermione no terminó lo que iba a decir, asombrada al ver la apariencia del joven a través del espejo—. Por Dios, Harry, ¿dónde conseguiste esa ropa?

El aludido sonrió mientras daba una vuelta en redondo.

—¿Piensas bajar al jardín vestido así?— el chico sonrió más ampliamente—. Si padre se entera te va a despellejar vivo— le advirtió.

—No se va a enterar— replicó Harry despreocupadamente.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?— argumento ella—. No sé, mientras más lo pienso menos me gusta la idea que husmees desde los jardines. La gente pasea por allí, cualquiera podría verte y decírselo a padre.

—No es la primera vez que lo hacemos, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Pero antes éramos unos niños— replicó ella, recordando las veces que ambos habían visto las fiestas de la mansión desde los árboles del jardín—. Tú ya tienes casi dieciocho, estás a punto de presentarte en sociedad, debes ser discreto. Y ésta es la fiesta más grande que se ha dado en la mansión, habrá mucha gente.

—Y por eso mismo quiero curiosear— puso la carita de cachorro que siempre derretía a toda la familia—. Voy a ser muy cuidadoso, te lo prometo. Y si alguien me ve, diré que soy Ben, el hijo del jardinero.

—Pero podrían reconocerte— ella hizo un último intento.

—Tendría que ser alguien cercano a la familia, recuerda que aún no he sido presentado en sociedad y no hay tanta gente que me conozca en Londres— le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Además, no voy a estar mucho rato. Sólo llego, curioseo un rato el salón, trato de ver al tal Príncipe y me voy, ¿vale?

—¿Lo prometes?

—Prometido— se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Y ahora, bella joven, mueve el culo antes que manden un regimiento a ver por qué te tardas tanto— miró sonriente mientras la chica se dirigía a la puerta—. Y ya sabes, deslumbra a ese Príncipe y a toda su escolta, ¿vale?

—Vale— y con una última sonrisa, Hermione salió de la habitación.

ºººººº

—Parece que llegamos— comentó Sirius, al ver que el carruaje en que viajaban enfilaba un camino bordeado de árboles, al final del cual se encontraba una hermosa mansión, profusamente iluminada—. Es hermosa— agregó, admirando la casa.

—Sí, claro— admitió su acompañante sin muchas ganas.

—Severus, hombre, cambia esa cara. Se supone que vamos a una fiesta, no a un funeral.

El otro se limitó a mirarlo, ceñudo.

Mira, no tienes que decidir nada hoy, ¿cierto?— el Príncipe negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, tómatelo con calma y diviértete— siguió su amigo, tratando de animarlo—. No te presiones y deja que todo marche, ya veremos cómo se presenta la noche.

No muy convencido, Severus asintió y, relajando el ceño y colocando una expresión de seria cortesía, se dispuso a bajar del carruaje, que acababa de detenerse ante las escalinatas de la lujosa mansión.

Con aire marcial, descendió y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, al tiempo que las notas del Himno Nacional de Moribia comenzaban a resonar en el tranquilo aire nocturno.

Mientras subía los escalones, fijando la mirada en sus anfitriones, que esperaban en la iluminada puerta, escuchó un susurro ahogado a su lado, tan bajo que sólo él pudo oírlo en medio de los acordes de la solemne música.

—Amigo, creo que me enamoré.

Extrañado, giró brevemente la cabeza para observar a Sirius, y notó que éste miraba a sus anfitriones con aire embobado. O mejor dicho, a la linda muchacha que estada parada junto a los que, a luces vistas, eran los amos de la casa.

Tomando nota mental de que más tarde se burlaría adecuadamente de Sirius, se encaminó hacia James Potter, quien le sonrió al tiempo que hacía una ligera inclinación como muestra de respeto al rango del recién llegado.

—Bienvenido a la Mansión, Su Alteza— lo saludó el Marqués con aire solemne—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Algo largo, pero en general bastante bien— replicó Severus—. Le agradezco enormemente el haberse tomado tantas molestias en organizar esta fiesta.

—Fue un placer, se lo aseguro. ¿Y cómo se encuentra su señor padre?

—Ha estado algo delicado de salud— Severus frunció el ceño de manera inconsciente, pero fue tan breve que nadie lo notó—. Le manda muchos saludos; me pidió decirle que extraña terriblemente sus entretenidas partidas de ajedrez 'en las que él siempre ganaba', palabras textuales.

James Potter lanzó una carcajada.

—Ya veo que mi amigo Albus no ha cambiado nada en estos años— dijo alegremente, antes de señalar a su lado—. Permítame presentarle a mi esposa, Lily, y mi hija, Hermione.

—Es un placer— musitó Severus, inclinándose para besar con galantería las manos de las damas, quienes le correspondieron con una respetuosa genuflexión.

—Sea bienvenido, Su Alteza— contestó Lily con una sonrisa.

—Les presento a Sirius Black— continuó Severus, y Sirius se adelantó un paso—. Capitán General de la Guardia del Reino y mi mejor amigo.

Mientras Sirius saludaba a los anfitriones, Severus pudo notar, divertido, que al parecer el flechazo de su amigo era correspondido plenamente, la joven hija de los Marqueses también miraba a su Capitán con la boca abierta y ojos de carnero degollado.

"_Bueno, parece que la noche no va a estar totalmente perdida después de todo, al menos no para todos", _pensó divertido, mientras era guiado por sus anfitriones al salón principal

_ººººº_

Un par de horas después, Severus hubiera podido jurar que tal vez para Sirius la velada no había sido un desperdicio, pero para él era todo un fiasco. Había tenido que bailar con una variedad de doncellas y donceles a cual más fastidioso, y aguantar a sus insoportables madres enumerando las 'virtudes' de sus vástagos. Lo que más le disgustaba, es que todos parecían querer venderse como si de ganado se tratara, todo por obtener la maldita corona en sus tontas cabezas.

La única joven que parecía medianamente sensata era la hija de los dueños de casa, pero debía reconocer que no era su tipo. Además, Sirius estaba realmente entusiasmado con la muchacha, tanto que había pasado bailando con ella buena parte de la velada.

Mientras reflexionaba, observó que su amigo y la joven en cuestión se acercaban hacia él, sonrientes.

—Venimos a rescatarte— dijo Sirius en cuanto llegaron a su lado.

—¿A rescatarme?

—Su Capitán considera que le haría bien tener un respiro— explicó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor con intención—, así que me ofrecí a mostrarles la casa.

Algo le decía a Severus que las razones de su amigo no eran tan altruistas como aparentaba, pero, definitivamente, era cierto que necesitaba un respiro, así que se dejó guiar gustoso hacia una salida lateral.

Caminaron un buen rato por los lujosos y, gracias al cielo, silenciosos pasillos, hasta que entraron en una espaciosa salita, en la que Severus se sintió inmediatamente a gusto.

—Esta es la salita que usamos cuando estamos solos o si nos visitan familiares o amigos cercanos— explicó Hermione—. Es la preferida de toda la familia.

—Es muy acogedora— comentó Sirius.

Mientras Sirius y Hermione conversaban animadamente, y con la intención de darles un poquito de privacidad, Severus empezó a inspeccionar la habitación. Había una estantería de caoba, con unos cuantos libros, la mayoría de aventuras. También unas cuantas partituras esparcidas sobre un escritorio y una flauta, junto con unas hojas sueltas de papel y un tintero.

En un extremo de la habitación, una cálida chimenea chisporroteaba alegremente, y frente a ella se encontraban varios cojines enormes, esparcidos por el suelo. Al lado del ventanal mas grande, se encontraba un bastidor de madera, donde se extendía una tela a medio bordar, representando una escena medieval. Sí, era más que evidente que ése era el refugio diario de toda la familia.

Su sagaz mirada pasó luego a los cuadros de las paredes, fijándose interesado en el mayor de ellos, un hermoso retrato de familia.

—Le gusta— preguntó la cálida voz de Hermione, justo a su lado.

—Es muy bello— contestó Severus, mirándola con cortesía, antes de girar nuevamente al cuadro—. ¿Supongo que la pequeña de cabello alborotado y sonrisa traviesa es usted?

—Ni mencione lo del cabello— suplicó Hermione, risueña—. Fue mi lucha durante toda mi adolescencia. Y sí, soy yo, ahí tenía cinco años. Mi hermano mayor, Neville, tenía ocho, y Harry cuatro.

En ese momento, Severus se fijó en el pequeño que lo miraba con travesura desde el cuadro, con el cabello negro alborotado y unos preciosos ojos verdes que se escondían tras unos lentes de montura redonda. Reflexionó que el pintor debía ser un gran artista para haber logrado tanto detalle, aunque dudaba que hubiera persona alguna en el mundo que pudiera tener unos ojos verdes tan hermosos.

—No creo haberlos visto en la fiesta— musitó Severus, casi para si mismo, sin poder despegar la vista de los ojitos verdes.

—Neville está en la India, pertenece al ejército de Su Majestad— explicó Hermione—. Y a Harry no se le permitió asistir a la fiesta.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Sirius, curioso.

—Harry es fértil y no cumple dieciocho años hasta dentro de tres semanas— siguió aclarando la muchacha—. Entonces se hará su fiesta de presentación en sociedad. Hasta entonces no se le permite asistir a reuniones públicas.

—Realmente las reglas de la Corte son complicadas en Inglaterra— declaró Sirius con un mohín.

—Harry diría que son un soberano fastidio— se rió Hermione—. ¿En su país no son iguales?

—Digamos que allí son un poquito más permisivos.

Luego de charlar amigablemente un buen rato, los tres abandonaron la acogedora estancia, para desconsuelo de Severus, ya que se encontraba muy a gusto en ese lugar. Cuando estaban a punto de regresar al salón de baile, se encontraron con Remus, que llegaba con una bebida en la mano.

—Tío Remus— llamó Hermione con voz cantarina—. ¿Ya conociste a Su Alteza, el Príncipe Severus?— Remus sonrió y se inclinó, respetuoso—. Y el Capitán Sirius Black.

—Te estaba buscando— dijo Remus a Hermione, luego de las presentaciones—. Lily me acaba de preguntar por ti- miró a los invitados, sonriendo comprensivo-, y creo que también los extrañan a ustedes.

—Entonces es mejor que nos apuremos en regresar.

—Si me disculpan— terció Severus—, creo que necesito unos minutos más de paz.

—No hay problema— comentó Remus—. El Capitán Black puede venir con nosotros y así distraemos un rato a la concurrencia, que deben estar pensando que ustedes dos se fugaron— los demás sonrieron, divertidos—. Mientras tanto, Su Alteza sí puede fugarse hacia el jardín, que a esta hora es una maravilla, se lo aseguro. Siga por ese pasillo y encontrará una puerta de cristales. Es la salida.

Con una sonrisa agradecida, Severus inclinó la cabeza a guisa de despedida y siguió el rumbo que Remus le había indicado. El camino a su momentánea libertad.

ººººº

—Demonios— mascullaba Harry por lo bajo, mientras trataba de estirarse para observar mejor el salón de baile, intentando distinguir entre el sinfín de bailarines un indicio que le indicara cuál era la persona que estaba buscando—. Es que mamá tiene razón cuando dice que me pongo a leer y me olvido del mundo. Si no hubiera estado tan entretenido, hubiera bajado hace horas, a tiempo de ver la llegada del dichoso Príncipe— se estiró a lo largo de la rama, intentando conseguir una vista mejor—. Pero la historia estaba tan buena y estaba llegando al final— la rama gruñó en protesta y Harry contuvo el aliento—. Maldición.

Esperó unos momentos, intentando asegurarse que la rama no volvía a crujir, y entonces se estiró un poquito más.

—Hay demasiada gente— se lamentó—. Tal vez si pudiera acercarme más— un nuevo movimiento y la rama, demasiado débil para su peso, volvió a gruñir.

—Sólo un poco más— musitó.

—¿Qué demonios haces allá arriba, muchacho?

Sobresaltado, Harry hizo un movimiento brusco, perdiendo el equilibrio. Alarmado, intentó asirse con todas sus fuerzas a la rama, pero ésta, cediendo al fin a su peso, se quebró con un fuerte crujido.

Un grito agónico salió de los labios del joven, mientras se sentía caer en el vacío, pensando, en ese breve segundo, que se rompería la crisma y su padre le armaría una bronca descomunal.

Pero el golpe que esperaba no llegó, pues fue atrapado en el aire por unos fuertes brazos, que lo sostuvieron con fuerza contra un pecho duro.

Todavía asustado, levantó la cabeza y observó fijamente a su salvador. Y en ese instante, bajo la brillante luz de la luna llena, Severus se dio cuenta que, por mucho que hubiera buscado, el pintor del retrato nunca hubiera podido conseguir un color tan maravillosamente verde como los brillantes ojos que lo miraban en ese instante, enmarcados en una hermosa y asustada cara.

Claro, esa sensación duró sólo unos momentos, pues segundos después, esos mismos ojos lanzaron rayos de furia y esa tierna cara se vio endurecida por un ceño terriblemente fruncido.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarme mientras estaba allá arriba? ¿No ve que me sorprendió y pude haberme matado?— reclamó el joven, irritado, todavía en brazos del mayor—. Y haga el favor de soltarme.

Sin más, Severus abrió los brazos y dejó caer a Harry al suelo, antes de hacer una burlona inclinación.

—Sus deseos son órdenes.

Aún más furioso si ello era posible, Harry se levantó de un ágil salto.

—¿Acaso se volvió loco?— lo increpó—. ¿Cómo me dejó caer al suelo?

—Usted me pidió que lo soltara— replicó el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

Furioso más allá de lo imaginable, Harry sacudió el polvo de su ropa y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Un momento, jovencito— Severus lo detuvo por el codo—. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías allá arriba y vestido de esta manera?

El joven lo miró, indignado. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desconocido a tutearlo e interrogarlo en su propia casa?

—Eso a usted no le importa.

—Pero que carácter, por no hablar de la educación— señaló Severus con ironía, riendo internamente. Había reconocido al joven en cuanto miró sus ojos, pero por la facha que lucía supuso, acertadamente, que no iba a estar muy dispuesto a confesar quien era—. Y debo estar en desacuerdo contigo. En la mansión se encuentra gente muy importante y la seguridad es imprescindible, así que debo insistir. ¿Quién eres y qué hacías vigilando la casa desde ese árbol?

—Yo no estaba vigilando la casa— al ver que el hombre no soltaba su brazo, esperando respuesta, decidió contarle la mentira que había planeado decir en caso de que lo descubrieran—. Me llamo Ben y soy el hijo del jardinero.

—Así que el hijo del jardinero. Eres un poco altanero para ser un simple empleado, ¿no crees?

—Y usted es demasiado grosero para ser sólo un…— se detuvo un segundo, buscando la palabras—… un simple escolta del Príncipe. También es un simple empleado, aunque vista mejor que yo— terminó, moviendo el brazo en un vano intento por soltarse—. Suélteme, ¿quiere?

—No, no quiero— la sonrisa del hombre se amplió—. Así qué, según tú, ambos somos de la misma condición, unos simples empleados a sueldo, ¿no?— musitó, mientras acercaba a Harry aún más a su cuerpo.

—Eso mismo— replicó el joven, no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por ese extraño.

—Entonces, no te importará que me cobre apropiadamente el favor que te hice, ¿verdad?

—¿Favor? ¿Qué favor?

—Pues si mal no recuerdo, acabo de evitar que te mataras al caer de ese árbol.

—¿Qué usted qué? ¡Si fue por su culpa que me caí!— al ver que el hombre sólo sonreía, y viendo la imposibilidad de soltarse, se rindió—. Vale, le agradezco que me salvara de matarme, ¿contento?

—Aún falta mi pago.

—Soy el hijo del jardinero, no tengo dinero— Harry soltó un bufido, ese desconocido era exasperante.

—No necesito dinero.

—¿Entonces…?

Antes que Harry pudiera prevenirlo, ni tan siquiera intuirlo, Severus hizo un ágil movimiento y soltó su codo para rodear la cintura del muchacho y cerrar su esbelta figura contra su fuerte cuerpo, tan estrechamente que apenas el aire podía correr entre ellos. Sin otra palabra, bajó la cabeza y atrapó los dulces labios del joven en un beso hambriento y sensual.

Sorprendido, no sólo por lo repentino del gesto, sino por la oleada de excitación que lo embargo al contacto con esa recia pero sedosa boca, Harry jadeó, oportunidad que aprovecho el Príncipe para colar su lengua y profundizar el beso. Sintiendo que sus piernas se debilitaban, Harry se aferró a los hombros de Severus, incapaz de separarse, sin voluntad para otra cosa que disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación que experimentaba por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando el hombre terminó el beso, el joven lo miró, aturdido, aún perdido en las delicias de la caricia.

—Definitivamente, me considero más que satisfecho con el pago recibido— comentó Severus con voz ronca.

Nuevamente furioso, ante lo que consideraba una nueva burla del hombre, Harry salió de su ensueño y, alzando la mano, la estampó en el rostro descarado.

—Es usted un grosero y un ególatra insufrible— casi escupió las palabras—. Espero no volver a verlo en mi vida.

Y sin más, Harry dio la vuelta y escapó corriendo hacia la casa. Severus llevó una mano a su mejilla, mientras una suave sonrisa curvaba sus sensuales labios.

—No, pequeño jardinero— musitó con ternura—, tus deseos no van a poder ser cumplidos. Nos vamos a volver a ver muy pronto— ahora su mano fue hacia sus labios y los acarició, recordando el beso—. Y voy a esperar ese momento con verdadera ansiedad.

Continuará….

Gotitas musicales

Hoy les traigo dos bellezas musicales

De Nikolai Rimsky.Korsakov, Scheherazade (1888)- El joven príncipe y la joven princesa

http: // www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php? id1105

De Joaquín Rodrigo, el Concierto de Aranjuez (1940)- adagio

http:// www. compclasico.php? id1106

Nota: En este caso la música no está seleccionada de acuerdo a la época de la historia, sino por el gusto de la autora, osease yo.

Hola a todos

Quiero agradecer de corazón a todos los que me están acompañando en esta nueva locura mía y muy especialmente a **Carly McKinnon, Alex Potter Malfoy, Anna Lilyan, Iserith, Lady Sermik, Dnanne y Juli **por sus maravillosos comentarios. Espero sigan conmigo, pues su apoyo nos hace a mi muso y a mí muy muy felices .

Alesx, Dnanne y Juli, no pude contestar sus comentarios porque aparecen como anónimos y la página no deja. A las demás, les contesté a sus correos.

Si Dios quiere, voy a estar actualizando los domingos en la noche o los lunes

Un beso enorme a todos, los quiero un montón.


	3. Harry Potter, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, a quien con frecuencia debo desesperar pidiendo opiniones sobre mis locuras

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo III**

**Harry Potter¿qué hiciste esta vez?**

Dos días después de la fiesta, toda la familia se encontraba reunida en su salita preferida de la Mansión Potter.

Lily, sentada al lado de la ventana, bordaba con cuidado el ropaje de una dama del siglo XV, parada frente a un lago, ya completamente bordado, y a cuyos pies se inclinaba un joven, quien como buen caballero, esperaba pacientemente que las puntadas de la Marquesa Potter llegaran a él.

En otra esquina de la habitación, Hermione y Remus luchaban encarnizadamente para ver quien acorralaba primero al Rey del contrario, ganando así una prolongada partida de ajedrez que llevaba ya cinco días. Remus levantó el caballo de ébano y luego miró a su sobrina como diciendo 'a ver qué haces ahora'; la chica frunció el ceño y se mordió la punta de la lengua en un signo inequívoco de concentración. Tenía que pensar muy bien su jugada; un paso en falso y su rey estaría definitivamente muerto.

El último miembro de la familia presente, se acurrucaba en un rincón, con un libro sobre el regazo y completamente abstraído del mundo que lo rodeaba. Aquello no era inusual en Harry, lo verdaderamente extraño era que llevaba más de diez minutos sin cambiar la hoja del libro. Y es que esta vez, los pensamientos del chico estaban perdidos en el delicioso beso y los ojos negros que lo cautivaran noches atrás.

Harry había hecho inauditos esfuerzos, podría jurarlo, por apartar el recuerdo del extraño de su pensamiento. Pero era inútil; una y otra vez regresaba, cada vez con más fuerza.

Perdidos como estaban, cada quien en su mundo, nadie notó como la puerta se abría con cuidado y alguien entraba, hasta que se escucho la atronadora voz del amo de la mansión.

—Harry James Potter¿se puede saber qué hiciste esta vez?

Todos levantaron la cabeza y fijaron la vista, primero en James y luego en Harry, que miraba a su padre con duda y preocupación.

—¿A qué te refieres, padre?

—¿Te colaste en la fiesta de la otra noche sin que lo supiéramos?— preguntó el Marqués con dureza.

—Claro que no— replicó Harry sin dudar. Al fin y al cabo, fisgonear desde el jardín no era colarse en la fiesta¿cierto?

—James, Harry sabía que no debía asistir a la reunión— razonó Lily, sin entender la actitud de su esposo—. Además, de haberlo hecho, alguno de nosotros lo hubiera notado, que no es algo que se pueda disimular tan fácilmente.

—Entonces¿me podrías explicar de dónde conoce Harry al Príncipe Severus?— miró a su mujer y luego volvió a fijar sus interrogantes ojos en su hijo—. ¿Lo encontraste en algún otro sitio y no nos comentaste?

—¿Al Príncipe?— repitió el joven de pelo negro—. Yo no conozco a ningún Príncipe, padre. Además, hace varios días que no salgo de casa, desde que empezó todo el jaleo de la fiesta.

—James¿qué pasa?— preguntó Lily con acento pausado, intentando que su esposo se serenara.

—Pasa que el Príncipe Severus de Moribia me visitó en el Parlamento hace un rato, para pedir mi permiso para cortejar a mi hijo menor. Eso pasa.

—¿Qué qué?— la exclamación de Harry era una mezcla de horror e incredulidad, lo último que necesitaba era un baboso pisándole los talones, tratando de hacerse el interesante. _A menos que fuera el extraño de la otra noche , _dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, pero la desechó de inmediato—. No habrás accedido¿verdad?

—Le dije que mi hijo era menor de edad y todavía no estaba en posición de aceptar peticiones formales— replicó el Marqués en tono serio—. Me contestó que lo sabía, como también sabía que ibas a cumplir tu mayoría de edad en pocos días y que eras fértil. ¿Cómo el Príncipe sabía eso, Harry?

—Te juro que no lo sé, padre— exclamó el aludido, desconcertado.

—Eso lo supo por mí— Hermione habló por primera vez desde la llegada de su padre—. La noche de la fiesta, estaba enseñando la casa a Su Alteza y al Capitán Sirius. Entramos en esta salita y el Príncipe miró el cuadro familiar y me preguntó quienes eran; entonces le hablé de Harry y Neville.

—¿Por qué los trajiste a este sitio, hija?— preguntó Lily, extrañada.

—El Príncipe se veía bastante abrumado por 'algunas madres', así que el Capitán me pidió ayuda y esta salita me pareció ideal para darle un respiro, contando con que es privada y está bastante cerca del salón de baile— miró a su madre, como disculpándose—. No me pareció estar haciendo nada incorrecto.

La Marquesa sonrió a Hermione, tranquilizándola, antes de mirar el retrato y comentar:

—Sigue siendo extraño que pidiera la mano de Harry— musitó, sin comprender—. ¿Estás seguro que no hablaba de Hermi?

—Mujer, que no soy tonto— replicó James, acercándose al barcito para servirse una copa, la estaba necesitando—. Dijo claramente 'su hijo menor, Lord Harry'

—Además, el que quedó prendado de nuestra Hermione fue el Capitán Sirius— se burló Remus.

—¿El Capitán?— ahora James fijo la atención en su hija—. Lo que me faltaba, sólo vienen dos visitantes de Moribia y mis dos hijos terminan involucrados.

—No la puedes culpar, James— siguió Remus la burla—. El Capitán es tan atractivo, con ese porte distinguido y el cabello negro y…

—Tío Remus— lo interrumpió Hermione, ruborizada, al tiempo que Harry sentía como un fuerte peso se posaba en su estómago. Un peso tan espantoso que, de un plumazo, le hizo olvidar toda esa tontería del Príncipe y el cortejo.

La descripción que había hecho su tío coincidía con la del extraño, distinguido y atractivo, y de pelo negro. Y sí sólo habían llegado dos visitantes de Moribia, el extraño de la noche de la fiesta tenía que ser el Capitán. Y Hermione estaba interesada en él. ¡Demonios!

—¿Y en qué quedaste finalmente con el Príncipe?— preguntó Lily, a quien la situación no dejaba de inquietar. Harry era su bebé y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en manos de ese individuo, ni hablar.

En lugar de contestar a la Marquesa, el hombre se giró hacia Harry.

—Va a asistir a tu fiesta de presentación y le permití hablar contigo sobre sus intenciones.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?— se escuchó el inmediato reclamo de la Marquesa. Harry, perdido en su mundo, ni siquiera protestó.

—El hombre es muy insistente— replicó James, con cansancio—. No aceptó un no por respuesta y me dejó sin argumentos. Además, lo que dijo me pareció razonable. Es Harry quien tiene el derecho de aceptarlo o rechazarlo, no nosotros.

—Pero Harry no lo conoce— argumentó la mujer. No le hacía gracia el pensamiento de que su hijo lo aceptara y se marchara tan lejos de casa.

—Pues si no lo conoce, en tres semanas lo va a conocer, eso seguro— declaró el Marqués, dejando el vaso de bebida sobre una mesa y dando por zanjada la conversación—. Y ahora, me voy a dar un baño mientras llega la hora de cenar, estoy molido— con lo que salió, acompañado por Lily.

Mucho rato después que sus padres abandonaran la habitación, Harry seguía con una enorme bola en el estómago, un extraño dolor en el corazón y un solo pensamiento: A Hermione le gustaba SU extraño.

ººººººº

—No puedo creer que fueras a la oficina del Marqués a proponerle semejante cosa— comentó Sirius, mientras le entregaba un coñac a Severus y se sentaba con su propia bebida en un sillón frente a él—. ¿Acaso te volviste demente¿Cómo justificaste que conocías a su hijo?

—No lo hice— el Príncipe calentó la bebida en su mano, mientras su vista se perdía en el movimiento del líquido color miel—. Cuándo me preguntó, desvié el tema apropiadamente.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo te salvaste de que te sacara a patadas, por lo poco que logré hablar con él, se nota que ese hombre ama a su familia.

—Para ser sincero, poco le faltó— Severus tomó un sorbo del coñac—. Argumentó que su hijo era menor de edad y que cortejarlo todavía no era una opción. Yo le dije que lo sabía y estaba dispuesto a esperar a que fuera 'presentado en sociedad'— soltó un bufido despectivo al decir esto último— antes de hablarle de mis intenciones. Trató de protestar nuevamente, pero le recordé que su hijo era quien tenía la última palabra, y que yo aceptaría sin chistar lo que el chico decidiera.

—Pero según me contaste, las cosas no empezaron bien entre ustedes, lo más seguro es que te rechace.

—Quizás de entrada— dejó su bebida en una mesita cercana y tomó una caja de madera primorosamente labrada. La abrió, ofreciéndole un puro a Sirius. Una vez ambos encendieron sus cigarros, Severus volvió a hablar—. Pero es joven, y se estremeció cuando lo besé— sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que lo voy a convencer.

—Eres demasiado osado, compañero. ¿Tienes idea de la que se hubiera armado si alguien te encuentra en el jardín, besando al hijo del dueño de casa?

—Estaba besando a Ben, el hijo del jardinero— replicó el otro, divertido.

Sirius movió la cabeza, como si su amigo fuera un caso perdido.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Severus?— musitó, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Es algo que debo hacer— replicó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero puedes esperar, conocer a los posibles candidatos. Aún tienes opción de enamorarte.

—Sabes que esto nada tiene que ver con el amor. Mi reino necesita un Príncipe Consorte inglés y es mi obligación proporcionárselo— dio un buen trago a su bebida y luego fijó sus negros ojos en el preocupado semblante de su amigo—. Sirius, por primera vez desde que toda esta locura comenzó, empiezo a sentirme un poco mejor, a creer que esto tal vez no resulte mal para mí.

Ese chico me gusta; tiene unos ojos preciosos y un cuerpo de dioses, pero sobre todo tiene espíritu. Tiene más espíritu en su dedo meñique que todas las damas y caballeros casaderos que se encontraban en la fiesta juntos. Es el tipo de Consorte que necesito y, quién sabe, tal vez incluso pueda enamorarme.

—¿Entonces estás decidido?

—Definitivo. Me casaré con el pequeño jardinero o dejo de llamarme Severus Dumbledore Snape.

ººººº

Harry estaba en su cuarto, acurrucado en un sillón al lado de la ventana y con los ojos perdidos en los terrenos exteriores, donde en ese momento caía una lluvia torrencial, logrando que el panorama exterior se viera tan triste como él se sentía en ese momento.

Se había pasado todo el día encerrado en su habitación, mayormente evitando encontrarse con Hermione, pues sin poder entender por qué, o más bien sin querer aceptarlo, cada vez que la veía su corazón se encogía, dolorido. Y mientras más acongojado se sentía, más maldecía por no poder sacar al extraño de su pensamiento.

"_El extraño que le gusta a tu hermana"_, se recordó por milésima vez en ese día.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante— contestó, aunque lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era ver a alguien.

Hermione entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad, antes de aproximarse a donde se encontraba su hermano y sentarse cerca de él.

—Harry¿te sientes mal? No has salido de tu cuarto en todo el día— comentó, preocupada.

—Estoy bien— replicó el joven, con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido. Adoraba a Hermione y se odiaba por sentirse así respecto a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?— ahora, además de preocupada la voz de Hermione se escuchaba dolida—. ¿Te enojaste conmigo por lo que dije al Príncipe? Te juro que fue sin intención, hermanito.

Harry miró a la chica y se enterneció. Lucía muy triste, con un asomo de lágrimas en el fondo de sus ojos.

—No, Hermione, claro que no estoy enfadado— le sonrió para tranquilizarla, pero era una sonrisa triste, que no salía del corazón.

—¿Entonces es por lo del cortejo?— insistió la chica—. Sabes que padre no aceptaría nada que no quisieras, y si lo hiciera, mamá lo mataría— dijo, logrando que la sonrisa de Harry se ampliara un poco—. Vamos, hermano, dime lo que sientes. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

En lugar de responder, Harry la miró y le contestó con otra pregunta.

—¿Te gusta mucho el Capitán Black?

Hermione lo miró, extrañada por el cambio de tema y algo ruborizada por el pensamiento de Sirius Black. Pero Harry era como su otro yo, desde pequeños se habían tenido total confianza, y tal vez si ella le hablaba del Capitán, lograría que él también se abriera.

—Si he de ser sincera, me gusta un montón— en su entusiasmo, no notó la sombra de tristeza que cubrió los ojos de Harry—. Es tan simpático y galante— empezó a enumerar—. Ya sabes lo aburridos que son todos los solteros de la Corte; él en cambio es divertido, siempre está contando anécdotas— Hermione se ruborizó más profundamente antes de agregar—. Y es muy guapo. Con esa barba y esos ojos azul oscuro, parece un verdadero pirata.

Harry, que había estado escuchando toda su entusiasta descripción, cada vez más triste, sintió que de pronto su corazón daba un brinco.

—Un momento. ¿Dijiste barba y ojos azules?

—Aja.

—¿Estás segura que tiene barba y ojos azules?— insistió Harry.

—Claro que estoy segura, Harry. Pasé más de media velada bailando y charlando con el Capitán, eso da cierta seguridad¿no?

—¿Entonces no tiene ojos negros?

—No, el que tiene ojos negros es el Príncipe— replicó Hermione, extrañada—. Pero por qué preguntas sobre unos ojos negros si tú no…— se quedó en silencio unos momentos, relacionando ideas, y al fin miró a Harry con aire de hermana mayor—. Harry James Potter¿qué estuviste haciendo la otra noche?

—¿Sabes que suenas igual a papá?— replicó el chico—. Por favor, no lo hagas. Es escalofriante— al ver que su hermana lo miraba, inmutable, esperando una explicación, se rindió—. Está bien, déjame contarte.

Harry habló largo rato, y cuando por fin calló, Hermione exclamó.

—¿Te besó¿A la fuerza?

Harry enrojeció profundamente, pero era Hermione, tenía que ser sincero.

—Bueno, a la fuerza, lo que se dice a la fuerza…

—Ya veo— miró a Harry y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?— preguntó el otro, mosqueado.

—Que al final padre tenía razón e hiciste una trastada. Lo que no sabe es el nivel de la trastada— Harry sólo aumento el rubor—. Y al parecer dejaste impactado al Príncipe— sonrió orgullosa—. Para que aprendan todas esas trepadoras. Se pasaron la noche sonsacando al hombre y tú en cinco minutos hiciste que cayera a tus pies. Así se hace, hermanito.

—Por favor, Hermione, no te burles.

—No me burlo— Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó, afectuosa. Luego se retiró y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué sientes ahora que sabes que tu extraño atractivo es el Príncipe y te quiere como consorte?

—La verdad, no sé que pensar— replicó el joven, confundido—. A ti no puedo engañarte, el hombre, extrañamente, me… me atrae muchísimo, y no he dejado de pensar en sus ojos, su rostro y— dudó un segundo pero al final se animó a continuar— y en ese beso. Y no niego que sentí un enorme alivio cuando supe que no era tu Capitán, pero de ahí a entablar una relación más profunda y alejarme de Inglaterra y de ustedes— guardó nuevamente silencio, como buscando las palabras—. Realmente no sé.

—No te mortifiques por eso por el momento— le aconsejó Hermione, sabiamente—. Aunque el Príncipe te atraiga, aún no lo conoces. Espera a tu presentación y conócelo mejor. No hay prisa, ya tendrás tiempo de decidir qué hacer.

Harry asintió, pensativo, antes de sonreír y preguntar con picardía:

—Y ahora te toca terminar de confesar¿qué piensas hacer con tu Capitán?

ºººººº

Los días que faltaban para la fiesta de presentación pasaron veloces. A Harry ese tipo de fiestas siempre le habían parecido una soberana ridiculez, y se pasó el tiempo maldiciendo todos y cada uno de los preparativos en los que se vio involucrado.

De sólo verse entrando al salón y siendo asediado por un sinfín de nobles tontos y pesados a los que tendría que atender con amabilidad, le daba escalofríos. Perdió la cuenta del número de veces que renegó contra la Corte y todos los miembros de la nobleza, desde los Reyes hasta el último caballero del reino.

Su único consuelo, ante lo que el consideraba su ignominia, era que al fin iba a volver a ver a su extraño, como solía llamarlo para si mismo.

El pensamiento de verlo nuevamente le producía mucha felicidad, pero también una gran incertidumbre. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría una vez lo tuviera enfrente, ni de cual sería la actitud del Príncipe. Además, no sabía realmente por qué lo había elegido a él, al fin y al cabo habían hablado muy poco tiempo. ¿Le habría gustado tanto como para decidir cortejarlo, o era simplemente que quería acelerar una obligación tan necesaria como desagradable y él era algo así como su 'peor es nada'?

Todos estos pensamientos seguían torturándolo mientras, frente al espejo, terminaba de acomodar la corbata de su traje de gala. Un leve toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus inquietos pensamientos y se acercó a abrir, para encontrarse con la elegante figura de Lily Potter, que lo miraba con ojos plenos de ternura y amor.

—Mi cielo, estás hermoso— musitó la mujer, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla—. Vas a resplandecer allá abajo.

Harry la miró con desconsuelo.

—¿Estás segura que todo esto es necesario?

—Indispensable— la Marquesa levantó una mano y acarició el cabello de su hijo, en un gesto que solía utilizar cuando Harry era pequeño y acudía a ella en busca de consuelo—. Lo siento, mi amor.

—Es que es tan frustrante— se lamentó—. Esto de las fiestas de presentación es cosa de chicas.

—Y también de nobles fértiles. Es una obligación social— le recordó su madre.

—¡Demonios!

—Harry¿qué te he dicho sobre maldecir?

—Lo siento, mamá, pero…

—Veras que no será tan malo— lo consoló la Marquesa—. Bailarás un rato, conversarás otro poco, conocerás al Príncipe.

De reojo, la Marquesa vio el ligero rubor que cubrió las mejillas del joven y el brillo que iluminó sus ojos. No era tonta; llevaba varios días pensándolo, y aunque no sabía de qué forma, estaba segura que su hijo había conocido al Príncipe la noche del baile. Y por lo que podía observar por la reacción de Harry, el Príncipe no le era para nada indiferente. Suspiró internamente, al parecer tendría que resignarse a que su niño fuera a vivir lejos de ella.

Y hablando del Príncipe— continuó en voz alta—, el Capitán y él ya llegaron, y tu padre me mandó a buscarte, es hora de bajar. ¿Está listo, caballero?

—Todo lo listo que puedo, supongo— contestó Harry, y le ofreció el brazo a su madre—. Cuando quiera, mi bella dama.

ºººººº

Si Harry fuera sincero, tendría que confesar que la velada no había resultado tan mala como esperaba; de hecho, se había divertido, aunque sólo había compartido con Severus unos cuantos minutos cuando, al tener la más alta jerarquía entre los nobles presentes, tuvo el privilegio de recibirlo al pie de la escalera y conducirlo al salón de baile, para acompañarlo en la primera pieza de la noche. Ni que decir que Harry casi muere de la impresión ante aquello, pero sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y su acompañante, se comportó tal y como exigía el estricto protocolo de la Corte.

Luego de eso, había bailado con muchos caballeros, los cuales se habían comportado con correcta galantería, e incluso un par de ellos, antiguos amigos de su hermano Neville, lo habían hecho reír con sus bromas sobre los remilgosos bailes de la Corte y cómo a partir de ahora Harry iba a tener que espantar a los prospectos a pretendientes a sombrerazos.

Algo cansado, estaba a punto de hacer una seña a su dama de compañía, indicándole que quería parar un par de piezas, cuando vio acercarse la altiva figura del Príncipe Severus, al parecer dispuesto a disfrutar de la segunda pieza de la noche.

Bailaron en silencio, al tiempo que la orquesta desgranaba las notas de un vals y Harry se perdía en la sensación de los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían y lo pegaban al cálido pecho, un poco más estrechamente de lo estrictamente necesario para bailar.

Cuando el vals concluyó, Severus se giró hacia el caballero que llegaba para compartir con Harry la próxima pieza y dijo con cortesía:

—El joven Lord Potter se encuentra algo acalorado, podría darle unos minutos para que tome un respiro.

A pesar de la gentileza con que la petición fue expresada, el tono era innegablemente autoritario, así que el recién llegado inclinó la cabeza brevemente y se alejó. Severus se giró hacia la dama de compañía de Harry e hizo un gesto, indicándole que el muchacho se iba a tomar un momento. Luego, lo tomó suavemente por el codo y lo guió hacia la terraza.

La terracita era un sitio realmente acogedor. El piso estaba formado por millares de piedrecillas, que bajo la luz de la luna brillaban hermosas. El espacio estaba circundado por multitud de canteros con flores y plantas, y al fondo, estaba limitado por una barandilla en una de cuyas esquinas salía unas escalerillas, también de piedra, que comunicaban con los jardines.

El aire estaba impregnado del delicioso aroma de las flores nocturnas y el zumbido de los insectos, cuyos ruidos se mezclaban con los sonidos amortiguados de los instrumentos de la orquesta que seguían sonando en el salón de baile, y todo el conjunto creaba una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?— le reclamó Harry en cuanto salieron.

—Me pareció que estabas algo cansado y acalorado— fue la concisa respuesta.

—Sí, pero eso no le daba derecho a tomarse la atribución de rechazar a mi siguiente pareja.

—Como tu futuro prometido, creo tener ese privilegio.

—¿Y quién le dijo que usted es mi futuro prometido?— preguntó Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no me equivoco, tu padre ya te habló de mis intenciones¿no?

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que yo haya aceptado.

—No te preocupes, lo harás— declaró el hombre, contundente.

Harry no sabía si reír o enfurecerse ante el descaro del Príncipe. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas; sólo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recostó contra el barandal de la terraza.

—¿No cree que está siendo un tanto arrogante, Su Majestad?—preguntó en un tono burlón—.

—Se dice Su Alteza- aclaró Severus, en igual tono-. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, probablemente. ¿No te han dicho que todos los Príncipes somos arrogantes? Viene junto con el cargo.

Harry lo miró fijamente, la sonrisa de suficiencia, la actitud displicente, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Bien, eso está mucho mejor— declaró Severus, ampliando su sonrisa.

Cuando ceso su risa, el joven miró nuevamente al mayor.

-Y además de arrogante, es mentiroso- reclamó Harry, nuevamente. Ante el ceño fruncido del hombre, que reflejaba cierta molestia al oírse tratado así, el chico se apresuró a aclarar-. La otra noche me dijo que era escolta del Príncipe.

El ceño de Severus se relajó nuevamente ante el recuerdo de esa noche y esbozó una sonrisa, mitad burlona mitad pícara.

-Yo nunca dije quien era, todo lo asumiste tú- al ver que el más joven iba a protestar, levantó una mano y agregó-: Y si habláramos de mentirosos¿quién crees que saldría perdiendo, Ben?

Harry se ruborizó y bajó los ojos, abochornado, reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de su acompañante. Luego de un momento, durante el cual Severus se limitó a observarlo en silencio, levantó nuevamente la mirada.

—¿Por qué yo?— preguntó con seriedad, perdiéndose en los profundos ojos negros—. Hay montones de damas y nobles fértiles que estarían dispuestos a convertirse en su Consorte¿por qué elegirme a mí?

Severus quedó pensativo unos segundos, como si realmente buscara en su alma la respuesta a esa pregunta. Al fin, habló pausadamente, su voz aterciopelada formando un conjunto perfecto con los sonidos naturales que lo rodeaban.

—Cuando mi padre me pidió que viniera aquí y buscara un Consorte inglés, no me quedó más remedio que aceptar. Antes que hombre soy Príncipe, y el bienestar de mi pueblo siempre va a estar por encima del mío propio— hizo una pausa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Pese a lo difícil de mi situación, albergaba una mínima esperanza de encontrar a alguien perfecto, una persona que no sólo fuera mi Consorte sino también mi pareja. Alguien que llenara no sólo el corazón de mi pueblo sino también el mío.

Harry enmudeció ante esas palabras, no sólo de asombro sino también de emoción. Al fin, casi tartamudeando, logró preguntar.

—¿Y yo soy esa persona?

—Quiero creer que sí— Severus alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla—. La vida en Moribia no va a ser fácil, y tú tienes el suficiente espíritu y valentía como para ayudarme a gobernar sabiamente, estoy seguro— el dedo pulgar llegó a sus labios y los acarició suavemente. Harry, perdido en las palabras y el suave toque, se dejaba hacer—. Y tú me atraes sobremanera— musitó con suavidad—. Eres un joven delicioso, cálido, suave— con cada palabra los dedos de Severus dejaban una tenue caricia—. Creo que me podría enamorar mucho de ti, y con suerte, tú te podrías enamorar de mí— se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios—. Vamos a intentarlo, por favor. Déjame conocerte y permítete conocerme, estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos nos vamos a arrepentir.

Sin otra palabra, se inclinó y tomó los labios de Harry en un beso suave y tierno, que prometía infinidad de sentimientos. Rotas sus defensas, Harry se dejó llevar por la calidez de aquella boca, y cerrando los brazos alrededor del recio cuello, permitió que Severus profundizara la caricia. Cuando al fin se separaron, los ojos de ambos estaban brillantes de sentimiento y excitación.

—¿Qué dices?— insistió Severus, con tono acariciador, la voz todavía ronca de excitación—. ¿Aceptas?

Esta vez fue la suave mano de Harry la que se alzó en una tenue caricia sobre el rostro de SU extraño.

—Acepto, yo…

Lo que iba a decir nunca se supo. Las palabras fueron detenidas por unos labios hambrientos, deseosos de disfrutar nuevamente del paraíso descubierto.

Continuará…..

Gotitas de Música

Aquí les dejo tres nuevas gotitas, que las disfruten

De Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, El lago de los cisnes, (1876)

http:// www. epdlp. com/ compclasico. php?id 1119

De Sergei Rachmaninov, concierto para piano y orquesta nº 2, 1er movimiento (1900)

http:// www. epdlp. com/comp clasico.php? id1097

De Gustav Mahler, Sinfonía nº 1, Titán, (1889)

http:// www. /comp clasico.php? id1051

Hola chiquills

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Como pudieron leer, el romance va viento en popa y a toda vela. Tal vez les parezca un poquito acelerado, pero es que los necesito juntitos y enamorados para todo lo que les pretendo hacer en un futuro bastante próximo. Espero que, entretanto, disfruten el romance y la calma.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo las peripecias de mis principitos y en especial a **MayuBlack, Ale Snape Li, Lady Sermik, Carly McKinnon, Iserith, helena, Velia y misato evans **por sus hermosísimos comentarios.

**Helena**: Que alegría que te esté gustando. La historia se desarrolla en 1865, en pleno siglo XIX y no, es un universo alternísimo, sin nada de magia. Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besitos mil.

A las demás ya les respondí al correo.

Un beso enorme a todos y nos leemos el próximo domingo


	4. Los buenos hacen planes, y los malos tam

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Midhiel, gracias por escuchar siempre mis locuras

**El amor que salvó un reino  
Capítulo IV  
Los buenos hacen planes, y los malos también **

Castillo de Roca  
Anktar-Moribia

El Rey Albus se encontraba en su recamara, acostado y revisando unos documentos, cuando un discreto toque lo sacó de su abstracción. Levantó la cansada vista y musitó un 'adelante' tan débil que apenas logró ser escuchado por quien esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

La persona que entró era un hombre joven, de dieciocho años escasos, con el cabello rubio muy claro y los ojos gris plata. Caminó hacia el lecho del Rey, sonriendo levemente.

—Draco, justo estaba pensando en ti— exclamó el Rey, sonriendo a su vez—. Por favor, acércame algo de ropa. Quiero levantarme y ese estúpido valet se niega a darme nada con que vestirme.

—Hola, abuelo— el joven se inclinó y besó la mejilla del anciano antes de sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama—. Sabes que Gilderoy sólo está siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor. Debes descansar y evitar fatigarte— tomó los papeles que momentos antes había estado revisando el otro—. Y el doctor también ordenó que nada de trabajo por unos días.

—No entiendo por qué están formando tanta alharaca— gruñó el Rey.

—Abuelo, te desmayaste¿o ya se te olvidó?

—Estoy enfermo, pero aún no me muero— argumentó el anciano, intentando salir de la cama—. El mismo medicucho dijo que si me cuidaba podía vivir varios años aún. Ya me encuentro perfectamente, y este país necesita a su Rey.

—Sí, pero lo necesita en plenas condiciones— Draco lo empujó suavemente para que regresara a la cama—. Como acabas de decir, puedes vivir muchos años pero para eso debes cuidarte. Y el reino no se va a caer porque su Rey descanse unos días.

—Demonios, a veces eres más insoportable que Severus.

Draco sonrió, pero su contestación fue interrumpida por un nuevo toque en la puerta.

Esta vez la recién llegada era una mujer flaca y estirada, vestida de forma austera y peinada con un alto moño sobre la cabeza.

—Lo que me faltaba, de nuevo Minerva— ante el quejido lastimero del Rey, Draco se echó a reír.

—Es la hora de su medicina, Su Majestad— se excusó la mujer.

—Vamos, abuelo, sabes que debes tomarlo— retiró el frasco de las manos de la mujer y llenando una cuchara, se la ofreció al anciano—. Si no te portas bien, me veré obligado a escribirle a Tío Severus y pedirle que venga con urgencia, aunque no haya encontrado el consorte inglés que fue a buscar.

Distraídos como estaban, el mayor frunciendo la nariz con desagrado al tomar la medicina y el menor riendo de su abuelo, ninguno de los dos notó la imprudencia del comentario de Draco, ni el sobresalto que producía en la impasible figura que se encontraba cerca.

ººººº

Londres  
Mansión Potter

Las semanas que siguieron, resultaron unos días deliciosos para Harry. Severus lo había invitado a la ópera, al teatro, a cenar y a divertidos paseos por Londres, eso sí, siempre convenientemente acompañados, habitualmente por Hermione, Sirius y Remus, y a veces, incluso por los propios Marqueses.

Además, todas las tardes, invariablemente, el Príncipe acudía a la mansión Potter y pasaba largas horas conversando con Harry sobre mil cosas, todas con el ánimo de irse conociendo mutuamente. Y a hurtadillas, también había logrado robarle uno que otro beso al muchacho.

Así, luego de casi un mes de sincero galanteo, la insistencia de Severus había enamorado no sólo a Harry Potter sino al resto de la familia, que estaban más que felices con la posibilidad de un noviazgo entre ellos dos. Ya sólo faltaba que Severus hiciera la petición formal, cosa que era esperada de un momento a otro.

Una de esas tardes, Severus y Harry se encontraban sentados en un recodo del jardín, un lugar que, aunque no estaba tan oculto como para que estar allí a solas se saliera de las normas de etiqueta, les daba una buena cuota de privacidad, por lo que era su lugar preferido de la mansión.

—Háblame más de Moribia, Severus— le pedía Harry en ese momento, pues le encantaba oír hablar del país que muy pronto sería su hogar.

—Como ya te dije, es muy chiquito; tiene un pequeñísimo puerto, apenas una aldea y unas leguas de mar— narraba Severus con su ronca voz que tanto gustaba a Harry—. Luego de llegar al puerto, hay que emprender un largo camino a través de las montañas para llegar Anktar, la capital. Anktar está ubicada en medio de un valle precioso. En primavera, las montañas y los caminos se cubren de flores silvestres, y el aire se llena del trinar de los pájaros. Eso sí, en invierno hace un frío endiablado, quedas advertido.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Espero que en el castillo hayan buenas chimeneas— comentó, divertido.

—No te preocupes, las hay. Y si no son suficientes, conozco formas muy efectivas de entrar en calor— comentó con picardía.

Ante la directa insinuación, Harry enrojeció fuertemente y Severus rió, divertido, antes de mirar a los lados para asegurarse que estaban solos e inclinarse para darle un breve beso en los labios.

Te ves tan adorable cuando te ruborizas.

—Anda, cuéntame más— pidió el joven, intentando calmar su bochorno y distraer al hombre.

—En Moribia tenemos un excelente sistema de salud y aunque la parte de educación no está tan avanzada, estamos haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mejorarla. Además, pese a ser un reino muy pequeño, Anktar tiene una vida cultural que quedarías impresionado. Todos los fines de semana hay conciertos u obras de teatro, y tenemos una de las bibliotecas nacionales mejor surtida de toda Asia— declaró con orgullo.

El resto del país está muy poco poblado— continuó Severus, quitando con suavidad un mechón rebelde de la frente de Harry—. En el sistema montañoso del Norte, donde las montañas son más escarpadas e inaccesibles, habitan los Moribs, pobladores originarios de la zona, que nunca se llegaron a mezclar con otras razas. Son mayoritariamente pastores, y poseen grandes rebaños, principalmente de ovejas y cabras. De vez en cuando bajan de las montañas hasta Anktar, a vender pieles y piezas de cacería y comprar otros artículos que no pueden conseguir donde viven.

Hacia el Este se encuentra la zona más llana del reino. Es un vergel; un gran valle completamente sembrado. Allí se producen las frutas y hortalizas, verduras y granos, que luego son llevadas al resto del país, especialmente a Anktar.

Al Oeste, se encuentra la zona más rica del país. También es una zona montañosa, pero a diferencia del Norte, allí no encuentras pobladores originarios, sino gente dedicada a la explotación minera, especialmente de rubís, esmeraldas y diamantes. Digamos que allí se encuentra la mayor parte de la riqueza de Moribia.

—Por lo que me cuentas, parece ser un país muy complejo— musitó Harry, ligeramente preocupado ante la magnitud de la responsabilidad que contraería de llegar a ser el Príncipe Consorte de Moribia.

—No tanto como crees— desestimó el hombre, con una sonrisa—. Es un país de gente feliz. Aunque hay sectores pobres, hemos tratado de que eso sea cada vez menor. No te voy a mentir— agregó con tono serio—, hay problemas, pero con organización y buena voluntad, vamos a lograr salir adelante.

Harry asintió en silencio, antes de plantear algo que llevaba días inquietándole.

—¿Y cómo voy a hacer con el idioma, Severus?— preguntó—. Si voy a ir a vivir a Moribia tendré que conocerlo¿no crees?

—Ya te comenté que en el Reino casi todos hablan inglés, puesto que los británicos y nosotros tenemos ancestros comunes. Los únicos que no hablan inglés son los Moribs. Pero dudo que alguna vez tengas contacto con ellos.

—Eso no se sabe, Severus— argumentó el joven—. Además, también van a ser mis súbditos, al menos debo poder comunicarme con ellos, es mi deber.

Severus se le quedó mirando con orgullo. Cada vez estaba más convencido que Harry era la pareja perfecta para él. Era una persona humana y preocupada por los demás, al punto que había notado que cualquier empleado de la mansión Potter, cuando tenía algún problema, al primero que acudía era a él. Y Harry siempre tenía un consejo o una solución práctica que ofrecer.

Era alegre y amoroso. Y aunque a veces se gastaba un carácter de mil demonios, y Severus sonrió internamente ante ese pensamiento, eso también le gustaba muchísimo, porque demostraba su fuerza y vitalidad. Además, era como el champagne, se enojaba, explotaba lanzando miles de burbujas de furia, y al poco tiempo se apaciguaba y era como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque Harry Potter nunca guardaba resentimiento hacia nadie, era un alma pura y limpia como el cristal.

—Severus— en medio de sus pensamientos el hombre escuchó un suave susurro—. Ey, Severus¿dónde te fuiste?— bueno, eso no era un susurro precisamente.

—¿Por qué gritas, Harry?

—Es que te llamaba y nada que respondías, te desconectaste— aclaró el joven—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—En que te amo— contestó suavemente.

Harry lo miró, aturdido, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Al fin, tartamudeó con voz ahogada.

—¿Tú…tú me amas?

Severus lo miró a su vez, hundiéndose es eso pozos verdes anhelantes, que esperaban ansiosos la confirmación de que lo que acababa de oír no había sido un sueño. Sonriendo enternecido, se acercó un poquito más y posó su cálida mano sobre la mejilla ardiente.

—¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso?— el hombre sonaba realmente intrigado—. ¿Acaso en todos estos días no te he mostrado claramente mi afecto?

—Pero afecto no es amor— argumentó Harry, temblando a causa del cúmulo de emociones contenidas—. Se que dijiste que lo intentáramos, y que has estado cortejándome…—se detuvo, como luchando por encontrar las palabras que le permitieran expresar lo que quería decir— pero nunca dijiste que estuvieras enamorado.

Severus le acarició el labio inferior con su pulgar y se inclinó para darle un suave beso, que fue correspondido de inmediato.

—¿Tú no me amas acaso?— el joven, totalmente ruborizado, sólo fue capaz de mover la cabeza afirmativamente—. Y tampoco me lo has dicho¿cierto?— ahora Harry bajó los ojos, pudoroso—. A veces olvido que eres muy joven y yo te llevo veinte años— el Príncipe musitó más para sí que para Harry. Luego, tomando una súbita decisión, levantó la avergonzada cara del chico y tomó su mano, llevándola a sus labios.

—Severus¿qué…?— empezó Harry.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de hacer la petición formal, y más vale que respondas que sí— la sonrisa de Severus estremeció a joven, cuya mano, atrapada entre las del Príncipe, tembló de manera incontrolable—. Harry James Potter¿te casarías conmigo¿Me harías el honor de pelear conmigo y sacarme canas hasta que seamos viejitos?

Impactado, Harry lo miró entre lágrimas y se abrazó al hombre frente a él. Luego de mucho rato, se separó y sonrió, mientras Severus secaba sus lágrimas con suavidad.

—Al fin te animaste- musitó el muchacho, los ojos brillantes de alegría—, que creí que nos íbamos a volver, como tú dices, viejitos, mientras esperaba que te decidieras.

—¿Eso es un sí?— inquirió Severus, plegando al joven contra su pecho.

—Por supuesto que es un sí, mi amor.

Y sin preocuparle si alguien los veía o no, Severus buscó los amados labios de su prometido, y lo besó hasta quedar sin aliento.

ººººº

—Severus, Sirius¿cómo están?— los saludó James Potter, cuando ambos hombres entraron en el salón principal de la casa, donde ya estaba reunida toda la familia, vestidos con sus mejores galas. Iba a ser una reunión pequeña pero estrictamente formal.

—Bien, James— saludó Severus con una sonrisa.

—Lord James, buenas tardes— saludó Sirius a su vez.

—Ya deja lo de Lord James, hombre— reclamó el Marqués, dando una palmadita en la espalda de Sirius—. Sino, tendré que volver a llamarte Capitán Black

El otro sonrió en aceptación y acompañó a Severus a saludar al resto de la familia.

Luego de los saludos, Severus se sentó junto a Harry, quien le regaló una tímida sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Entonces, Severus¿qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó el Marqués, divertido al ver el visible nerviosismo del Príncipe, habitualmente sereno, y el rubor que arrebolaba las mejillas de su hijo.

—Bien, verán— con todas las miradas clavadas en él, Severus se removió, incómodo—. Harry y yo estuvimos hablando— tomó la mano del joven y la apretó entre las suyas—. Le pedí que fuera mi esposo y aceptó. Ahora, deseamos que ustedes nos den su bendición— miró a James, que escuchaba con rostro inescrutable, y a Lily, que le sonreía dulcemente—. James, Lily, yo vine a Inglaterra con el objetivo de encontrar un Consorte para mi reino, lo saben. Pero alguien debe quererme mucho allá arriba, pues puso en mi destino a la persona más maravillosa que pude encontrar. En estos días pasados con Harry, conociéndolo, descubrí que es un hombre muy especial, un hombre que ha logrado colarse en mi alma y mi corazón y hacerlos suyos. Por eso les pido me concedan su mano, y a cambio les juro que lo voy a proteger y amar lo que me resta de vida.

Antes de contestar a la petición, James miró a Harry.

—¿Qué dices tú, hijo¿Esto es lo que realmente deseas?

—Con todo el corazón, padre— musitó el joven, los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas—. Amo a Severus con mi alma.

—No va a ser fácil— le advirtió el Marqués—. No sólo debes ser una buena pareja para Severus, sino también un excelente Consorte, su reino no merece nada menos.

—Lo sé— la determinación se reflejaba en los ojos verdes—. Pero estoy dispuesto a poner todo de mí para, junto con Severus, hacer de Moribia un reino prospero y de sus gentes un pueblo feliz— se giró hacia el Príncipe con el corazón en los ojos—. Te lo prometo, Severus.

—En ese caso— James sonrió ampliamente—, Lily y yo les damos nuestra bendición.

—Sólo pedimos— habló la Marquesa por primera vez— que siempre haya amor y comprensión entre ustedes. Y que sean felices.

—¿Y dónde se casarán?— preguntó Remus.

——Tiene que ser en Moribia— contestó Severus, mirando a sus anfitriones como disculpándose—. Lo siento, pero el heredero al trono debe casarse ante su pueblo.

—No te disculpes— dijo James—, es completamente razonable y lo entendemos. Viajaremos a Moribia para la boda.

—¿Y ya fijaron la fecha?— indagó Hermione, quien también estaba muy emocionada.

—Todavía no hemos hablado de eso— contestó Severus, que todavía sostenía la mano de Harry entre las suyas, en un casi inconsciente gesto de afecto.

—No podrá ser antes de seis meses— informó Lily. Al ver que Severus la miraba como pidiendo mayor explicación, continuó—: Las normas de la Corte son muy estrictas y exigen ese tiempo mínimo de compromiso antes de cualquier boda.

—Pero mamá¿no podríamos olvidarnos de esa norma, sólo por esta vez?— suplicó Harry, a quien seis meses le parecían una eternidad.

—No, Harry— quien contestó no fue la Marquesa sino Severus—. Eso afectaría tu reputación en la Corte y es algo que no pienso permitir bajo ningún concepto— Lily sonrió y los ojos de James mostraron su aprobación a su futuro yerno—. Esperaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—De hecho, deberán ser algo más de seis meses— comentó James—. Por esas fechas, yo voy a estar ocupado en el Parlamento, me sería imposible viajar.

—¿De cuanto tiempo hablamos?— preguntó Severus.

—Unos ocho meses en total— contestó el Marqués.

—¿Ocho meses?— la exclamación de Harry fue un gemido ahogado.

—Pasarán pronto, ya lo verás— susurró Severus, estrechando aún más su mano—. Dispondré todo para esas fechas, no se preocupen— aseguró, mirando a los marqueses—. Y mandaré el barco real a tiempo para acompañarlos hasta Moribia.

—¿Cómo que mandarás el barco?— ahora la voz de Harry sonaba realmente alarmada—. Por favor, no me digas que te vas a ir, Severus— suplicó—. Por favor.

—Tengo que hacerlo, amor— susurró el hombre, acariciando su mejilla. Nadie hizo comentarios ni sobre el gesto ni sobre el cariñoso apelativo—. Quisiera poder quedarme contigo, lo juro, pero mi padre está enfermo y no puedo dejar el reino abandonado mucho tiempo más¿lo entiendes?

Harry quería protestar. Quería gritar que no, que no lo entendía, que no era justo. Pero entonces recordó que Severus era un Príncipe, que tenía deberes con su pueblo, y que él, como su prometido, también los tenía. Así, con los ojos anegados, asintió.

—Lo entiendo— aceptó con acento triste, ante la mirada orgullosa de Severus y sus padres—. Comprendo que tu pueblo es lo más importante y te prometí que iba a hacer lo posible para lograr su felicidad. Si es necesario que partas, lo aceptaré.

—Gracias— musitó Severus, levantando su mano y dándole un leve beso—. Pero te equivocas en algo. Nuestro pueblo— hizo énfasis en la palabra nuestro— es importantísimo, pero no más que tú.

—Bueno— declaró James, satisfecho, especialmente por la madurez demostrada por su hijo—, creo que es tiempo de brindar por…

—Si me concedes un minuto, James— lo interrumpió Sirius. Al ver que el Marqués lo miraba, interrogante, continuó—: Verán, yo quería a aprovechar el momento para pedir la mano de Hermione— Sirius se paró y se colocó al lado de la chica, que lo miró, ruborizada.

—¿Qué qué?— explotó el Marqués—. Eso ni hablar.

—Pero James…

—Y no me llame James, para usted vuelvo a ser Milord, Capitán Black.

—James— el hombre sintió la suave mano de su esposa y se giró a mirarla—. Por favor.

—¿Es que no entiendes, Lily?— el tono del hombre era dolido—. Estamos perdiendo a Harry¿y también quieren que nos quedemos sin Hermi? Ni hablar.

—Papá.

El hombre dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a su pequeña, que también perdía su mano en la de Sirius Black.

—Hermi, no, por favor— suplicó.

—Cariño— Lily volvió a hablar con extrema dulzura—, sabes que si se lo pides, tu hija es muy capaz de renunciar a su felicidad por complacerte. ¿Es eso lo que quieres¿Qué sea infeliz?

El hombre negó con la cabeza antes de musitar, con voz ronca:

—Nos vamos a quedar tan solos, Lily.

—Eso no es cierto, padre— Harry se acercó a su padre y tomó su brazo con afecto—. Siempre vamos a ser una familia, y donde esté cualquiera de nosotros, siempre será la casa de todos.

—Siempre serán bienvenidos en Moribia— agregó Severus—. Espero que a partir de ahora consideren mi casa como la suya propia.

—Pueden ir a pasar un tiempo con nosotros, mientras descansan las sesiones del Parlamento— propuso Harry, alegre.

—Y tú siempre dijiste que cuando te retiraras querías vivir en un sitio tranquilo— terció su esposa—. Un paraíso entre montañas parece perfecto para eso¿no crees?

Derrotado, James Potter fijó nuevamente la vista en su hija.

—¿De veras amas a este capitán?— preguntó, con rostro serio.

—Muchísimo— susurró la chica.

—Bueno, está bien, les doy mi bendición— apuntó a Sirius con un dedo—. Pero como te atrevas a hacer llorar a mi niña, atente a las consecuencias. ¿Quedó claro?

—Cristalino, Milord.

—Y no me llames Milord— bufó.

—Oye¿y por qué no le hiciste la misma advertencia a Severus?— protestó Hermione, medio indignada.

—Porque hablé con su Alteza Real hace un buen tiempo, y le hice todas las advertencias correspondientes.

—Y yo doy fe de ello— aseguró Severus, con una cara tan cómica que todos se echaron a reír.

ººººº

Mansión Malfoy  
Anktar-Moribia

El estudio personal de Lucius Malfoy era una habitación tan lujosa y refinada como su dueño, no por nada la Mansión Malfoy era la más lujosa de Moribia, incluso más que el propio Palacio Real.

El piso era de mármol, pero no de cualquier mármol. Éste había sido traído de Carrara, especialmente ordenado por el bisabuelo de Lucius, quien sentía una satisfacción casi hedonística por rodearse de cosas bellas. Sobre el piso, como intentando romper un tanto la frialdad del material con que estaba hecho, se desperdigaban varias alfombras persas, elaboradas con lana y seda de primerisima calidad.

La majestuosa chimenea que cubría buena parte de una de las paredes, también de mármol, pero éste proveniente de las canteras del monte Pentelikon, había sido diseñada por un famoso escultor, venido directamente de Atenas, y sobre ella se podían ver algunas esculturas y adornos, también creados especialmente para la familia Malfoy.

El escritorio, una antigüedad del siglo XVI, era de madera reluciente y una verdadera joya de ebanistería, al igual que los sillones que se desperdigaban aquí y allá por la habitación, todo a juego con el refinado gusto del amo de la mansión.

Pero aunque todo este lujo había hecho las delicias del ancestro Malfoy, a los ocupantes actuales les tenía sin cuidado, ocupados por el momento en problemas mucho más importantes que disfrutar su entorno.

Un hombre flaco y encorvado caminaba de una punta a otra de la habitación. Con el ceño fruncido, imprecaba cada cierto tiempo, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

—Yo sabía que ese viaje de tu medio hermano llevaba una razón— bramaba, furioso.

—Por favor, Tío Argus¿quieres dejar de pasear? Me estás mareando.

El aludido se detuvo frente al hombre rubio y lo taladró con la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí, tan tranquilo¿Acaso no oíste lo que dijo esa mujer? El estúpido principito fue a buscar consorte en Inglaterra. Si logra casarse, estamos perdidos— tomó una bocanada de aire, frunció aún más el ceño y declaró—: Tenemos que apurar los planes. Dumbledore debe morir ya.

—Eso es imposible— negó Lucius Malfoy.

—No lo es. Sólo tienes que ordenar que se aumente la dosis del veneno.

—Si le damos a 'mi padre'— hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la palabra— una dosis letal de arsénico, los síntomas serían más que evidentes— trató de razonar el hombre más joven—. Y en cuanto se descubriera que había sido envenenado¿de quién crees que sospecharían? Se nos echarían encima como pirañas.

Hay muchas personas que apoyan mi derecho a la sucesión sobre el de Snape- continuó con desprecio-, pero el Rey es amado y respetado por la mayoría del pueblo y nadie duda de que su regencia sea legítima. La más leve sospecha sobre su muerte y gran parte de los que nos apoyan nos darían la espalda. Si por el contrario, seguimos haciéndolo como hasta ahora, con pequeñas dosis diarias, será indetectable y el Rey morirá sin dejar rastro de haber sido envenenado. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta su precaria salud actual.

Así, yo tendré la excusa de que el trono no puede quedar vacío al estar el 'supuesto' heredero ausente y presionaremos para que me declaren Regente provisional. Y en cuanto eso suceda, que Snape se despida del trono.

—Pero si Snape llega antes puede darse cuenta y echar por tierra todos nuestros planes.

—No va a regresar aún— lo tranquilizó Lucius—. Conozco la Corte inglesa; los convencionalismos exigen un mínimo de seis meses de noviazgo antes de la boda. Así que si mi medio hermano consigue novia pronto, cosa que dudo, aún va a tener que esperar otros seis meses. Tiempo más que suficiente para lograr nuestros propósitos de eliminar al Rey y apoderarnos del trono.

—No estoy tan seguro, Lucius— el hombre negó con un movimiento enérgico de cabeza—. Sigo pensando que lo mejor es terminar esto de una vez.

—Pues no estoy dispuesto a tener que empezar mi mandato lidiando con una guerra civil sólo porque tú estás impaciente— el tono de Malfoy era terminante—. Las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora. Seguiremos envenenando a _Su Majestad _día a día, y mientras tanto voy a continuar las negociaciones con nuestros vecinos solicitando apoyo. Estoy seguro que, si les ofrecemos un bocado lo suficientemente atractivo, alguno se dejará tentar y nos ayudará con hombres y recursos.

Sólo tenemos que tener paciencia, Tío Argus, y muy pronto el trono de Moribia será nuestro y el Príncipe Severus Dumbledore Snape se habrá convertido en historia.

Continuará….

**Gotitas musicales**

Una amiguita lectora me preguntó por música clásica apropiada para niños, así que hoy les voy a colocar unas preciosas obras que, según gente que sabe mucho más que yo sobre niños y sobre música clásica, son ideales para el público infantil (debo agregar que estoy completamente de acuerdo)

De Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, El cascanueces, de 1892

De Leopold Mozart, La Sinfonía de los Juguetes, de 1756

De Albert Ketelbey, En un mercado persa, de 1920 (ésta definitivamente me encanta)

Estas piezas y varias más sobre música clásica infantil, las pueden encontrar en:

http:// www. abriendosenderos. com/ musicadivertida. htm

Y por último, con permiso de todos, algo personal; un recuerdo a uno de los grandes tenores de nuestro siglo, Luciano Pavarotti

Descanse en paz, Maestro (sorry, la página no me deja poner este link ni separándolo)

**Gotitas Históricas **

**El arsénico**: es un elemento natural que existe tanto bajo forma inorgánica como orgánica. Generalmente se considera que el arsénico inorgánico es más tóxico.  
El uso medicinal del arsénico se conoce desde la más remota antigüedad. En la obra de Campbell Thomson "Assyrian Prescriptions for Diseases", este autor señala que la Medicina Mesopotámica utilizaba el sulfuro de arsénico en muchas de sus recetas. De igual forma, el arsénico era conocido en el Antiguo Egipto, no sólo como veneno, sino que también formaba parte de la farmacopea egipcia.  
Fue el veneno favorito para quitar de en medio a alguien que estorbase, tanto es así que fue llamado "polvos de sucesión", porque se administraba para heredar a algún pariente, o algún esposo o esposa que estorbase. La ventaja sobre otros venenos es que no tenía sabor ni olor y de ahí la facilidad de su administración sin que la víctima se apercibiese. Se mezclaba con facilidad con líquidos, bebidas, o con las comidas. Parecía azúcar. Fue llamado "el rey de los venenos". Y fue el arma letal preferida durante la Edad Media.  
Si un ser humano ingiere una gran cantidad de arsénico, en una forma que se absorba fácilmente, puede provocar un envenenamiento rápido y la muerte. El intestino, el corazón y el sistema nervioso se ven afectados.  
Una exposición a largo plazo a altos niveles de arsénico en el agua de bebida puede causar daño cromosómico, espesamiento o la aparición de manchas de pigmentación en la piel, así como cáncer de piel, pulmón, vejiga o riñón, y finalmente la muerte.

**Mármol de Carrara**: El mármol de Carrara, fue utilizado en Roma con fines arquitectónicos ya en tiempos de Augusto, el primer emperador, aunque las variedades más finas de mármol escultorio se descubrieron mas adelante. Los mejores trabajos de Miguel Ángel son de este tipo de mármol y es muy utilizado por los escultores contemporáneos.  
Los mármoles estatuarios más famosos, conocidos ya desde la antigüedad, se encuentran en las canteras de Carrara ( Alpes Apenuanos, Italia ) y en las de la isla de Paros ( Grecia ). El brillo característico de este tipo de mármol se debe al efecto que produce la luz al penetrar levemente en las piedras antes de ser reflejada por las superficies de los cristales internos. La variedad mas famosa de este mármol procede de las canteras del monte de Pentelikon, en Ática, que fue utilizado por los grandes escultores de la antigua Grecia.

Hola mis queridas brujitas y si me lee algún mago

Si pensaban que ahora Sev y Harry se casaban y eran felices cual perdices… se equivocaron, muajajaja. Ya verán, ya verán

Mi muso y yo les agradecemos de corazón todo el cariño que nos están demostrando, leyendo el fic y haciéndonos el inmenso regalo de sus maravillosos comentarios. Mil gracias a:

**Jean-Slytherin, Helena, Carly McKinnon, Velia, Ale Snape Li, Iserith y Lady Sermik**

sus hermosísimos comentarios, no saben cuanto me animan a seguir escribiendo .

Helena: Es que qué barreras no caen ante Sev, jajaja. Tranquila que no, no va a ser todo miel y pronto empezarán las complicaciones, ya verás. Publico todos los domingos, espero poder seguir con este ritmo. Besitos mil.

A las demás, les contesté los comentarios a sus correos

Un beso enorme a todos los que leen, comenten o no. Los quiero un montón. Hasta el próximo domingo


	5. De regreso al hogar

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Midhiel, como siempre, gracias por escuchar mis locuras, linda.

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo V**

**De regreso al hogar**

Una vez aceptado el compromiso por parte de los padres de un joven fértil, las reglas de la Corte exigían su aceptación por parte de la Reina Victoria. Estas viejas reglas habían sido obviadas durante los últimos años, pues luego de la muerte de su esposo, cuatro años antes, la Reina había desaparecido prácticamente de la vida pública, encerrándose a cal y canto, así que la autorización de los matrimonios la realizaba su hijo, Alberto Eduardo, Príncipe de Gales.

Sin embargo, dado que Severus era un Príncipe heredero, el protocolo imponía que la aceptación procediera de la mismísima Reina.

Así, lo primero que habían hecho Severus y Harry, al día siguiente de la petición, había sido viajar, en compañía del resto de la familia Potter, a la Isla de Wight. Allí, en Osborne House, se habían entrevistado con la Reina Victoria, quien había apoyado encantada la unión, y dado que el hijo de un importante miembro de la Corte se iba a convertir en Príncipe Consorte de Moribia, había ofrecido el incondicional apoyo político y económico de Inglaterra al pequeño reino. Severus había abandonado Osborne House mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado en años, al fin podría garantizar la paz y seguridad de su pueblo.

Una vez se supo la noticia de que el Príncipe invitado había elegido como Consorte al hijo recién presentado en sociedad del Marqués de Potter, empezaron a correr comentarios de todo tipo, desde los que pensaban que formaban una pareja hermosa, hasta los que decían que el Marqués de Potter había aprovechado su influencia para casar a su hijo y convertirlo en Consorte de un Rey, y en medio de estos extremos, habían surgido una miriada de opiniones de toda índole.

Ajenos a todos esos chismes, y ya libres de compromisos de protocolo, los enamorados pudieron dedicarse a ellos mismos y a su amor. Así, Harry y Severus disfrutaron su relación hasta el último minuto, logrando atesorar una serie de bellos recuerdos que los ayudarían a resistir el tiempo de soledad, una vez que el Príncipe tuviera que regresar a su hogar.

La noche antes de su partida, la pareja estaba conversando calidamente, en su pequeño escondite del jardín.

—Te voy a extrañar tanto, Severus— decía Harry, acurrucándose en los brazos del mayor—. Estos meses se me van a hacer eternos.

—A mí también, amor— musitó el hombre, besando el rebelde cabello negro de su prometido—. Pero tienes un montón de cosas que preparar, verás que el tiempo se pasará volando.

—Mi madre está como loca— se quejó el chico, frunciendo la nariz—. Me dijo que en cuanto te fueras, teníamos que ir al sastre a confeccionarme no sé cuantos trajes. Dice que el Consorte de un Príncipe debe vestirse apropiadamente— bufó, molesto—. Cualquiera diría que me visto como mendigo.

Severus se echó a reír.

—O como jardinero— se burló, besándole la punta de la nariz—. Aunque incluso como jardinero te veías hermoso, amor— Harry frunció la nariz, molesto, y Severus rió más alto—. No te enfades, mi pequeño jardinero— musitó con ternura—. Además, tu madre tiene razón. Quiero que te veas deslumbrante en la Corte de Moribia. Y también debes recordar comprar ropa de abrigo apropiada, el invierno en Anktar es realmente inclemente.

—Pues si mi madre cree que me voy a pasar tantos meses comprando está demente— replicó Harry—. Ni hablar.

—¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer para no extrañarme?— Severus apartó con dedos suaves un mechón de la frente de Harry.

—Ante todo, quiero aprender más cosas sobre Moribia— replicó Harry, con semblante serio—. Padre estuvo averiguando y hay un viejo profesor, creo que se llama Flitwick o algo así, que estuvo algunos años viviendo allí, estudiando las costumbres, la cultura y el idioma, incluso pasó un tiempo entre las gentes que viven en la montaña.

—¿En serio?— Severus lo miró, genuinamente asombrado—. Que raro, nadie me habló de él. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

—Padre lo supo apenas esta mañana. Parece que el hombre vive en Escocia, creo que le gustan las montañas— Harry le hizo un guiño y Severus rió, divertido—. Pero vamos a comunicarnos con él. Quiero que me enseñe todo lo que sepa del país.

Severus se le quedó mirando largamente y al final, acariciando su mejilla, musitó:

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?— Harry lo miró, intrigado.

—Por preocuparte por aprender cosas de mi hogar y de mi gente.

—A partir de ahora van a ser también mi hogar y mi gente— replicó, decidido—. Severus, no quiero ser sólo un objeto de adorno en tu palacio o la garantía de que tu trono está seguro. Quiero que tu pueblo me quiera y confíen en mí. Quiero ser tu apoyo y tu sostén tanto como tú serás el mío.

Severus lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un tierno beso.

—Ah, y por cierto— dijo Harry con una sonrisa—, Hermione también va a estudiar conmigo.

—Pues va a ser gracioso— comentó Severus, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi amigo Sirius sabe mucho de tropas y todo eso, pero de la cultura de Moribia, nada que ver… Y por supuesto, ni peregrina idea del idioma que hablan los montañeses. Su mujer va a saber más que él.

—No te preocupes, verás lo pronto que Hermi lo pone en cintura.

Ambos se echaron a reír de imaginar al pobre Sirius bajo la batuta de la estricta Hermione. Cuando las risas cesaron, Severus metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cajita alargada que entregó a Harry, indicándole que la abriera.

Encantado, el joven la abrió, encontrando dos cadenas de plata de las que pendía una luna, también plateada, y en cuyos extremos se podían ver dos piedras pequeñas, una esmeralda y un ópalo.

Con mucho cuidado, como si se fuera a quebrar, Harry tomó las cadenas y sacó el colgante, admirándolo contra la luz del atardecer.

—Severus, es precioso— comentó—. ¿Pero por qué tiene dos cadenas?

—Déjame mostrarte.

Severus tomó el colgante entre los dedos e hizo presión. Como consecuencia, la joya se abrió, dejando dos mitades separadas, cada una con una de las piedras preciosas en el extremo. Luego colocó una cadena en cada mitad.

—Ésta es tu mitad— dijo, mostrándole la media luna que llevaba el ópalo—. ¿Me permites ponértela?— sonriendo feliz, Harry giró y dejó que Severus colocara la joya alrededor de su cuello. Luego, levantó la cadena con la medialuna de la piedra verde—. Y ésta es la mía— sonriendo aún, Harry fue quien esta vez cerró la cadena alrededor del cuello de Severus. Entonces, el hombre tomó las manos de su prometido y las estrechó con cuidado—. Voy a llevar mi dije contra mi pecho, junto al corazón, y deseo que tú hagas lo mismo. El día que nos encontremos de nuevo, uniremos las dos medialunas y tú lo guardarás para nuestro primer hijo. Hasta ese día, te ruego que no lo alejes de ti.

—Te juro que siempre lo llevaré junto a mí— dijo Harry, con los ojos húmedos de emoción, mientras acariciaba el dije en su pecho. Entonces, su expresión cambió y su bello rostro mostró una repentina preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?— preguntó el hombre, inquieto ante la expresión de su prometido.

—No sé, es que tengo un presentimiento—musitó en voz suave, como si incluso temiera expresar lo que sentía en voz alta—. Siento que una vez que estés lejos, cualquier cosa podría pasar. ¿Y si no podemos reunirnos nuevamente?

—Nada va a pasar, amor- Severus acarició su mejilla en un gesto tranquilizador—. En cuanto pasen estos meses, nos reuniremos en Moribia para casarnos, y jamás volveremos a separarnos.

—Lo prometes.

—Te lo juro, y voy a contar los días hasta que el dije esté entero de nuevo— murmuró, casi sobre sus labios.

—Yo también, amor, yo también.

Y entonces, sellaron su promesa en un apasionado beso, rogando porque el destino muy pronto volviera a reunir sus caminos para convertirlos en uno solo para siempre.

ººººººº

Castillo de Piedra

Anktar—Moribia

La sala de armas del Castillo de Piedra era una espaciosa habitación rectangular, cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas por hermosos vitrales que, por efecto de los rayos de sol que llegaban de los jardines exteriores, inundaban al recinto de una luz de tonalidad sonrosada. Los pisos, de mármol, refulgían con esplendor, y de las paredes de piedra pendían multitud de escudos y una gran variedad de armas blancas, espadas, sables, dagas, hachas, ballestas, algunas con muchos siglos de antigüedad. Desperdigados por los rincones del salón, también se encontraban múltiples armaduras, cotas de malla, cascos, incluso un uniforme completo, original, de un centurión romano.

En medio del impresionante salón, dos figuras masculinas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, se enfrentaban, espada en mano, cada uno de ellos midiendo la fuerza del contrario.

El más joven se deslizaba con elegancia, como si estuviera practicando una danza ritual, movimientos que había aprendido luego de innumerables horas de práctica en esa misma sala. Sus estocadas eran rápidas y firmes, y las prodigaba de manera certera mientras giraba y se defendía del ataque del contrario.

Los movimientos del otro hombre eran bastante más toscos pero igual de efectivos. A diferencia de su contrincante, había aprendido a pelear afuera, en los campos llenos de sangre, defendiendo las fronteras del reino ante el enemigo.

El metal de las espadas relucía, echando chispas en cada encuentro, mientras gotas de sudor corrían por debajo de los petos protectores, producto del esfuerzo y la tensión a los que estaban sometidos los espadachines.

De pronto, el hombre rubio dio un giro rapidísimo, sorprendiendo a su oponente, y de un golpe certero hizo volar la espada de sus manos. Luego, se quitó la careta y, sin mucha ceremonia, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza contra la fría pared de piedra. Momentos después, el otro se sentó a su lado, resoplando agotado.

—Bill, te estás volviendo viejo— se burló el rubio afectuosamente—. Tienes menos resistencia que antes y pierdes la concentración más fácilmente.

—Viejos los caminos, que sólo tengo ocho años más que tú— replicó el hombre, resoplando—. Es la falta de acción. La vida en la ciudad me está oxidando.

—Pues si la situación sigue como va, pronto verás acción— se lamentó Draco Malfoy, antes de mirar al otro con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Has averiguado algo más sobre las andanzas de mi padre?

—Nada en concreto, pero corren fuertes rumores de que sigue reclutando adeptos, e incluso se dice que ha estado hablando con gente de fuera.

—¡Demonios!— masculló Draco, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Se ha sabido algo de Su Alteza? ¿Pudo lograr su objetivo?

Draco se le quedó mirando detenidamente.

—¿Te importaría si lo hubiera logrado?

El hombre pelirrojo enrojeció, ligeramente turbado. Luego de un momento, contestó:

—Por supuesto que no— negó con vehemencia—. Sé cuan importante es que el Príncipe consiga un Consorte inglés lo antes posible.

—¿Y tus sentimientos? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi tío?

Bill frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿A qué viene todo este interrogatorio justo ahora?— preguntó de mal talante.

Draco lo observó fijamente antes de contestar.

—No me lo tomes a mal, has sido mi amigo desde que recuerdo y realmente me preocupo por ti— musitó suavemente—. Disculpa por haberte presionado, no fue mi intención.

Se produjo un largo silencio hasta que Bill se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

—Lo nuestro pasó hace mucho— murmuró como si reflexionara consigo mismo—. Éramos más jóvenes y siempre supimos que nuestra relación no tenía futuro, dado que yo no soy fértil y la Corona necesita un heredero— respiró hondo antes de continuar, como si en verdad resintiera lo que iba a decir—. Además, aunque hubiera sido fértil la situación tampoco hubiera cambiado ya que Su Alteza nunca me amó realmente.

—Él te quiere mucho, Bill.

—Sí, pero querer no es lo mismo que amar— el joven pelirrojo fijó la vista al frente, en un punto inexistente, y finalmente confesó la pequeña esperanza que guardaba en su corazón—. Sabes, de verdad espero que Severus encuentre una persona a quien amar, quiero que sea feliz. Pero si eso no sucediera, yo haría el intento nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió Draco, extrañado por las desconcertantes palabras.

—Como tú has dicho, él me quiere. Si no es feliz en su matrimonio, voy a tratar de que vuelva a estar conmigo.

—Pero él seguiría casado y ustedes…

—No me importa. Dado el caso, me conformaría con ser su amante.

—¿Tanto así lo quieres?— Bill se limitó a mirar a su amigo pero no contestó—. ¿Y si mi tío regresa enamorado de su pareja?

—Entonces me alejaré definitivamente— replicó el otro, tajante—. Ya lo dije, sólo deseo su felicidad— de pronto, relajó el semblante, y deseando dejar ese tema, retomó su pregunta inicial—. Entonces, ¿ya logró su objetivo?

—Todavía no sabemos nada— el rubio movió la cabeza con desaliento—. Pero con lo complicadas que son las comunicaciones no me extraña que no nos haya llegado información. Los ingleses llevaron el telégrafo a la India y otros países; incluso los turcos lo tienen. Pero nosotros, no. Espero que ahora que la Princesa o el Príncipe Consorte va a ser inglés, nos ayuden con muchas cosas que necesitamos con urgencia— se levantó de un salto y fue a una mesita cercana, sirviendo dos copas de una bebida refrescante, una de las cuales entregó a Bill—. Pero sobre tu pregunta, espero que ya lo haya conseguido. De hecho, estoy pensando enviarle una carta pidiéndole venga lo antes posible.

—¿Por qué la prisa?— Bill dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras miraba a su interlocutor, intrigado.

—El Rey está mal— musitó Draco, los ojos grises impregnados de tristeza—. Cada día desmejora más. Y si muere mientras el legítimo heredero esté fuera, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir en Moribia— el joven agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, antes de mirar al pelirrojo con aire retador—. En fin, dejemos eso, igual no podemos resolver nada por el momento. ¿Te animas a que te de otra paliza?

—Eso crees tú; ésta va a ser mi revancha, que este 'viejo' todavía puede enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a un mocoso como tú— se plantó firme frente a Draco—. En guardia.

—En guardia.

Y nuevamente el salón se llenó del sonido de las espadas chocando y la vitalidad de los jóvenes espadachines.

ºººººº

Vapor Josser

Mar Negro

Severus levantó la vista para fijarla en su mejor amigo, quien acababa de derrumbarse en una silla frente a él.

—Que madrugador— comentó, alzando una ceja con extrañeza.

—No podía dormir, más de un mes navegando en esta balsa me tiene a punto del desespero— replicó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

—Al Capitán no le haría mucha gracia oírte hablar así de lo que él considera su pequeña joya. El Josser es uno de los barcos de vapor más modernos. De hecho, tampoco creo que a mi padre le haría gracia, le costó un buen pellizco a las arcas del reino.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, para él cualquier barco era una balsa y no veía la hora de tener sus pies sobre tierra firme.

—Pues yo bendigo que falten pocas horas para llegar— comentó, para luego fijar la vista en la hoja posada sobre la pequeña mesita que servía a Severus de escritorio—. Y al parecer tú tampoco puedes dormir, ¿qué haces?

Severus tomó la hoja que estaba escribiendo y la guardó, como protegiéndola de ojos indeseados. Sirius observó el detalle y sonrió

Así que escribiendo otra vez a Harry— comentó, burlón—. ¿Cuántas hojas llevas ya? En lugar de una carta le vas a enviar un libro.

—Al menos he estado haciendo algo productivo en el viaje y no durmiendo cual marmota— contraatacó el Príncipe—. A Harry le gustan las aventuras y sé que va a disfrutar con mis descripciones. Así el tiempo de separación le resultará más corto— miró al otro con una ceja alzada—. ¿Y tú le has escrito a Hermione?— Sirius sonrió más ampliamente—. Lo imaginé. Te aconsejaría que aprovecharas el tiempo que falta hasta que lleguemos y escribieras unas líneas a tu prometida. Así dejamos todo en la oficina de correos antes de seguir hacia Anktar.

—¿Y quemarme los ojos como tú a la luz de un quinqué?— comentó, señalando la pequeña luz en una esquina de la mesita—. Ni hablar.

—Pues va a llevarse un disgusto cuando Harry reciba todas esas hojas y ella no reciba nada— lo miró con intención—. ¿No crees?

Sirius bufó, levantándose.

—No sé quien me mandó a comprometerme con la hermana del novio de un escritor frustrado— renegó en voz baja, antes de salir rumbo a su camarote, a escribir la dichosa carta.

Severus soltó una carcajada y se dispuso a seguir con su tarea. Aún tenía mucho que escribir antes de llegar a puerto.

ºººººº

Mansión Potter

Londres

—¿Y cómo van las clases con el Profesor Flitwick, Harry?— preguntó James Potter, mientras toda la familia disfrutaba del delicioso flan que era el postre de ese día.

—Estupendas— contestó el joven, con entusiasmo—. El profesor sabe un montón de cosas sobre Moribia. Vivió allí cinco años, y uno de ellos estuvo habitando entre los Moribs.Las costumbres del país en general son muy similares a las de Inglaterra, aunque al parecer son algo más permisivos con la gente joven— dijo con intención y sus padres sólo sonrieron—. Lo que me está costando más es el idioma antiguo, es muy complicado. No sé cómo hace Hermione para entenderlo tan rápido— se quejó, bastante frustrado.

—Tú problema es la conjugación de los verbos— le recordó su hermana—. Tenías la misma dificultad cuando estudiábamos francés.

—Ni lo menciones— replicó el Potter menor, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mamá, lo que si queríamos pedirte, es que nos dejes acompañarte en tu próxima visita al hospital- pidió Hermione.

Lady Lily se quedó mirando a sus hijos, realmente intrigada. Jamás habían manifestado inclinación alguna a acompañarla cuando iba a realizar su labor social.

—¿Y a qué se debe el repentino interés?— preguntó, extrañada.

—Quisiéramos ver si nos pueden enseñar los conocimientos básicos sobre primeros auxilios— explicó la chica—. Ya sabes, lo que hay que hacer ante heridas, picaduras de serpientes, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y para qué quieren ustedes saber eso?

—Vamos a viajar lejos y no sabemos qué podremos encontrar— quien habló esta vez fue Harry—. Severus me contó que su país es muy montañoso y agreste, tal vez haya zonas peligrosas, y pienso que un mínimo de conocimientos sobre lo que hacer en caso de accidente no nos mataría.

—Pero tú vas a ser el Príncipe, tendrás gente que hará eso por ti— argumentó su madre—. No veo la necesidad.

—Pues yo sí la veo— intervino su esposo—. Recuerda que estuve sirviendo en las colonias y sé cuan inhóspitas y peligrosas pueden ser esas tierras. A mí me parece una excelente idea— felicitó, sonriendo a sus hijos.

—No sé, no creo que las monjitas permitan que los chicos hagan algo en el hospital— la Marquesa seguía dudosa.

—Estoy seguro que las convencerás— declaró el Marqués, dando por concluido el asunto—. Y ahora, qué les parece si vamos al estudio a tomarnos un digestivo y me siguen contando todo lo que han adelantado para la boda.

ººººººº

Castillo de Piedra

Anktar—Moribia

Estaba casi anocheciendo, cuando las cabalgaduras de Severus y Sirius entraron en la ciudad de Anktar. Esa mañana, en cuanto desembarcaron, se habían dirigido a la oficina de correos a dejar las cartas para Londres, con la orden expresa de que salieran en el primer barco que zarpara. Luego habían ido a las cuadras del puerto a buscar sus cabalgaduras, que habían sido perfectamente cuidadas en su ausencia, y dejando instrucciones para que enviaran sus equipajes más tarde, habían partido a toda velocidad.

Apenas se habían detenido en una posada del camino, para descansar y comer algo, y de inmediato habían seguido camino. Severus tenía un extraño presentimiento, ansiaba ver a su padre lo antes posible.

Cruzaron la ciudad a toda prisa, esquivando carruajes de caballos y algunos parroquianos, que los miraron asombrados; poco después, entraban por las amplias puertas del palacio.

—Su Alteza, bienvenido— lo saludó el primer mayordomo real, que salió a recibirlo—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? 

—Normal— replicó el Príncipe, mientras le entregaba su capa de viaje y su sombrero—. ¿El Rey está en el estudio?— indago, a sabiendas que ése era el lugar preferido de su padre, especialmente durante las horas del atardecer.

—No, Su Alteza— contestó el hombre, solícito—. Su Majestad está en sus aposentos.

—¿A esta hora?— el Príncipe frunció el ceño, no era normal que su padre se acostara tan temprano—. Ni siquiera es la hora de la cena.

—Su Majestad no se ha sentido bien últimamente.

—¿Cómo así, qué le….?

—Tío Severus, Sirius— la voz de Draco interrumpió lo que iba a decir Severus—. Al fin llegan.

—Draco— Severus se acercó al más joven y le dio un abrazo—. ¿Qué le pasa a mi padre?

—Empeoró— el hombre rubio sacudión la cabeza con desconsuelo.

—Pero no entiendo. El médico dijo que si se cuidaba y tomaba sus medicinas estaría bien por varios años aún. Él estaba bastante bien, por eso me fui tranquilo.

—A los pocos días de tu partida empezó a desmejorar aceleradamente y nadie puede dar una explicación clara del por qué, ya que según los exámenes que le han hecho, su enfermedad no ha avanzado. Debe ser otra cosa pero nadie sabe qué. Su médico incluso llamó a otros especialistas para pedir sus opiniones pero todos están igual de desconcertados.

Severus frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta.

—Estaré en las habitaciones del Rey— fue todo lo que dijo, antes de desaparecer por un pasillo lateral.

Caminó presuroso y pronto se encontró frente al guardia que custodiaba la recámara real.

—Su Alteza— el guardia se inclinó, respetuoso.

—Buenas noches— saludó Severus, brevemente—. Quisiera ver al Rey, ¿estará despierto?

—No sabría decirle, Alteza- contestó el guardia—. Pero si lo desea, puedo llamar a su valet.

—No, no será necesario. Verificaré yo mismo.

Severus agradeció con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza y abrió con cuidado la puerta de madera. Si su padre estaba dormido no quería despertarlo.

Camino silencioso hasta el majestuoso lecho donde, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de una vela, la figura del Rey se veía muy pequeña en la enorme cama. Cuando llegó al lado de la cama, se inclinó y observó ansioso al hombre dormido.

Albus Dumbledore estaba extremadamente pálido, y mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto. Sus hermosas hebras plateadas ahora se veían de un tono gris deslucido, y bajo los ojos cerrados se mostraban unas marcadas ojeras.

—Padre— musitó el hombre, agobiado—, ¿qué te pasó?

Ante la suave y angustiada voz, el enfermo se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos.

—Severus— murmuró, alzando con esfuerzo la delgada mano—. Regresaste.

—Si padre, aquí estoy— el Príncipe tomó su mano y la sostuvo, mientras se sentaba en la cama, a su lado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ahora bien— el anciano esbozó una débil sonrisa—. ¿Conseguiste Consorte?— Severus asintió en silenció—. ¿Cuéntame quién es?

—Es un joven, el hijo menor del Marqués Potter.

—¿De James? No sabía que tenía un hijo fértil— murmuró, encantado con la idea de que fuera hijo de su viejo amigo—. ¿Cómo es?

—Tiene dieciocho años y es muy guapo— contó Severus, con un tono de añoranza—. Tiene mucho temperamento y es muy inteligente, te aseguró que será un gran Príncipe Consorte.

—¿Son ideas de viejo o noto un tono entusiasta en tu voz?— Severus sonrió y los ojos azules del anciano brillaron de alegría—. ¿Te gusta el chico?— el más joven asintió—. ¿Será posible que tal vez lo ames?— un nuevo asentimiento y el Rey suspiró con alivio.

Cuando partiste a cumplir me petición, quedé con el corazón acongojado— la voz del anciano era tan débil que apenas se oía—. No sabes cuanto oré para que encontraras una persona que también llenara tu corazón, y veo que mis súplicas fueron oídas. Ya puedo morir en paz.

—Tú no vas a morir, viejo tonto— le dijo Severus, y antes que pudiera protestar, continuó—: Mañana a primera hora voy a hablar con el doctor y verás que pronto descubriremos qué tienes— se inclinó y depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza blanca—. Y ahora, a dormir, que ya fueron suficientes emociones por un día.

Y como si el anciano estuviera esperando esa orden, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño tranquilo y reparador.

Voy a averiguar qué te está pasando, padre. Te lo prometo.

ººººººº

Mansión Malfoy

Anktar-Moribia

—¿Cómo que ya regresó? Se suponía que iba a estar ausente mucho más tiempo.

—Yo mismo lo vi entrando al palacio, Milord— quien hablaba era un hombre bajito y encorvado, a quien le faltaba una mano que suplía con un guante plateado—. Iba acompañado por el Capitán de su guardia.

—Demonios— gritó Lucius Malfoy, dando un manotazo al hombrecillo.

—No ganas nada con agredir a Peter, él sólo te trajo el mensaje— habló Argus Malfoy con voz pausada, mientras el denominado Peter trataba de alejarse, tembloroso—. Te advertí que esto podría ocurrir. Supongo que ahora reconsiderarás los planes.

Antes de contestar, Lucius miró a Peter.

—Largo— el otro se apresuró a cumplir la orden. Cuando ya alcanzaba la salida, escuchó la voz aristocrática—. Mantén los oídos atentos. Supongo que de algo servirá que seas sirviente del palacio.

—Sí, Milord. Estaré atento, Milord.

—¿Entonces?— insistió Argus, una vez que el otro hubo partido.

—Los planes seguirán como hasta ahora. Continuaremos envenenando al Rey. McGonagall dice que está muy mal, no creo que dure mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre?— la voz del hombre se escuchaba aguda por la inquietud—. Si tu hermanastro nos descubre iremos directo a las manos del verdugo.

—Ese pusilánime no va a descubrir nada. Y si lo hace, la culpable será McGonagall, a ella será a quien corten el cuello— replicó Lucius, sin un átomo de compasión—. La abrupta llegada de Severus me hace pensar que no logró su objetivo y por tanto no cuenta con el apoyo de los ingleses, y aunque lo haya logrado, aún faltan varios meses para que llegue la supuesta novia.

Ya finiquité una jugosa alianza con uno de nuestros vecinos, que nos proporcionará hombres y armamentos, sólo necesitamos tiempo para introducirlos al país sin que lo noten. Cuando los tengamos, tomaremos el poder. Con el vejestorio del Rey muerto, estoy seguro que el principito no tendrá ni siquiera el apoyo de los que considera su pueblo.

—¿Con quién negociaste al final?

—Con el Sultán de Mejkín.

—¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco acaso? ¿Olvidaste las múltiples batallas que se dieron en las montañas de la frontera para evitar que esa gente se apoderara de las minas de piedras preciosas? Estoy seguro que van a querer las minas a cambio.

—De hecho, ya las pidieron.

—¿Y accediste?— el rubio asintió en silencio—. ¡Por Dios, Lucius! Esas minas son la principal fuente de ingresos de Moribia.

—Se las prometí, pero eso no quiere decir que se las vaya a dar.

—Claro, y al negarte a cumplir el trato, en lugar de una guerra civil vas a tener una guerra con Mejkin, ¿te parece sensato?

—Ya nos preocuparemos de eso cuando sea el momento— desestimó el rubio, sin darle más importancia al asunto—. Por lo pronto, mi única preocupación es apoderarme del trono de Moribia… y deshacerme de la familia real.

Continuará….

**Gotitas de música**

Hoy les quiero traer unos pedacitos de Las Bodas de Fígaro y La Danza del Sable

De Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Las Bodas de Fígaro (Le Nozze de Fígaro), de 1786.

http:/ /www. /opera. php?id 89

De Aram Khachaturiam, La Danza del Sable (del ballet Gayaneh), de 1942

http:/ /www.epdlp. com/compclasico .php?i d1039

De Bethoven, sonata para piano Nº 14, Claro de luna, op. 27, nº 2, de 1801

http:/ /www.epdlp. com/compclasico. php?id 954

**Gotitas históricas **

Antes de las gotitas, quería aclarar que, como supondrán, Moribia no existe, ni existía en 1865, es producto de mi muso, el loquito. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de la trama, voy a pedirles imaginen que queda en Asia, en la zona del Cáucaso Menor, en lo que hoy vendría a ser un pedacito de la actual República de Georgia, colindante con Turquía y que formó parte del antiguo imperio soviético. Por supuesto, los países vecinos, como Mejkin, también son de ficción.

Inicialmente, pensaba ubicarla más cerca de la India, pero para 1865 aún no funcionaba el canal de Suez, y colocarla en ese lado del mundo hubiera implicado muchos días más de viaje por barco, lo cual no era práctico a los fines de la historia.

En cuanto al tiempo de viaje en vapor, poco más de un mes, es también una estimación, no conseguí averiguar cuantos días tardaría exactamente un viaje en esas condiciones, pero no creo que me haya alejado demasiado; dado el caso, espero sepan disculparme.

Ahora las gotitas.

**Ubicación de Georgia**: Por si a alguien interesa, en estos mapas pueden encontrar la ubicación de la actual Georgia y la distancia que la separa de Inglaterra. Que Sev y Sirius tuvieron que navegar y navegar .

http:/ /go.hrw. com/atlas /spanhtm/ asia.htm

**Isla de Wight**: La Isla de Wight es un condado insular situado en la costa sur de Inglaterra, enfrente de la ciudad de Southampton. Coloquialmente es conocida como "La isla" (_The island_) por sus habitantes. Su población en el año 2003 era de 136.252 habitantes. La reina Victoria hizo de Osborne House su residencia veraniega. Eso convirtió la isla en el principal lugar de vacaciones para la realeza europea.

Luego de la muerte de su esposo, Victoria evitó las apariciones públicas y rara vez visitaba Londres. Aunque ella realizó sus deberes oficiales, no participó activamente en el gobierno, permaneciendo confinada en sus residencias reales, Balmoral en Escocia o en Osborne House en la isla de Wight. (N/A: Elegí la Isla de Wight para el fic por su cercanía a Londres)

**Quinqué**: Lámpara de petróleo con un tubo de cristal y un sistema de corriente de aire, inventada por el físico suizo Aimé Argand a finales del siglo XVIII, y mejorada y comercializada por su contemporáneo Antoine Quinquet, farmaceuta francés a quien debe su nombre.

Ahora sí, la parte que más me gusta.

Un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que siguen la historia, especialmente a

**Lady Sermik, Helena, Carly McKinnon, ****Iserith, Ale Snape Li y Jean-Slytherin**

por sus hermosos comentarios, que hacen muy feliz a mi muso y a mí.

Como podrán ver, nuestro lindo villano se está armando, y nuestro querido Sev va a empezar a averiguar. Veremos qué pasará ahora.

Los quiero un montón y nos vemos en usa semana

Besitos mil


	6. Organizando el asalto

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo VI**

**Organizando el asalto**

Castillo de Piedra

Anktar-Moribia

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado en el reino durante mi ausencia? - preguntó Severus con el ceño fruncido, sentado tras su escritorio en su despacho privado. Frente a él, Sirius, Draco y Bill se sentaban, con el rostro serio.

-El país ha estado aparentemente tranquilo- contestó Draco.

-¿Aparentemente?

-No se han presentado problemas, excepto cosas sin importancia- quien habló esta vez fue Bill-. Y en la Mansión Malfoy tampoco se ha notado mayor movimiento. Sin embargo, nuestros espías dicen que allí se está cocinando algo.

-¿De qué tipo?- indagó Sirius-. ¿Más reuniones de apoyo?

-No, eso se detuvo abruptamente- informó Draco.

-Lo cual quiere decir que Malfoy está intentando alejar la atención de su casa- sentenció Severus.

-Exacto- el hombre pelirrojo se movió incómodo antes de continuar-. Y al parecer, Lucius Malfoy ha estado solicitando ayuda entre nuestros vecinos. Y todos sabemos que algunos estarían más que encantados de ayudar.

-El Rey se lo temía, me lo dijo antes de mi partida a Inglaterra- musitó Severus, casi para sí, antes de mirar fijamente a Bill-. ¿Se sabe con quien ha estado pactando?

-No con certeza- contestó el joven.

-Pero no es muy difícil adivinarlo, ¿no?- intervino Sirius, con los ojos relampagueando de furia ante el pensamiento de que un moribiano pudiera hacer tratos con extraños para traicionar a su país. Aunque ese moribiano fuera el maldito Lucius Malfoy-. Con el Sultán de Mejkin.

-Es lo más probable- Severus también había fruncido el ceño profundamente, pero su ira no se distinguió en el tono de su voz-. En todo caso, sea quien sea, debemos estar preparados- miró a Sirius detenidamente-. Quiero que envíes refuerzos a las fronteras, que detengan cualquier entrada sospechosa en el país.

-¿A todas las fronteras?- indagó Sirius.

-Sí, aunque presumamos que la amenaza pueda venir de Mejkin, no es la única posibilidad. Y también envía un destacamento al puerto, por si acaso.

-¿Y qué hacemos en el norte?- preguntó Draco-. Allí ni siquiera tenemos puesto fronterizo, ¿no creen que se necesitaría algo de protección?

-Es innecesario, la zona es demasiado fría y escarpada, y tendrían que avanzar enfrentándose a los Moribs- denegó Sirius, quien sentía un sano temor hacia los habitantes de las montañas-. Y créanme, dudo que sobrevivieran a eso- se levantó y, cosa poco común en él dada la gran amistad que los unía, se cuadro frente a Severus-. Con tu permiso, voy a tomar las previsiones pertinentes.

Severus asintió en silencio y Sirius hizo una seña a Bill. Este se inclinó respetuosamente ante su Príncipe y siguió a Sirius fuera de la habitación.

ºººººº

Anktar-Moribia

Una oscura carreta recorría con lentitud las callejuelas de tierra de la ciudad de Anktar. Era noche cerrada, sin luna ni estrellas, y todas las casas mostraban sus fachadas oscuras, mientras sus dueños lograban un merecido descanso.

Los cascos de los caballos y las ruedas de las carretas resonaban en la noche, pero era un sonido amortiguado, tan leve que ni siquiera alcanzaba a sobresaltar a los animales nocturnos.

Los ocupantes de la carreta también iban silenciosos, temerosos de ser detectados por algún noctámbulo trasnochado, y el conductor guiaba con cuidado, mientras el hombre sentado a su lado alumbraba el camino con un quinqué.

La carreta salió del intrincado enjambre de callejuelas y enfiló hacia la parte norte de la ciudad. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, se encontraba frente a una alta y destartalada verja de hierro que protegía la entrada de una propiedad, que a todas luces había conocido mejores tiempos.

Uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la carreta saltó y en segundos se encontraba abriendo la reja para dar paso al vehículo. El cochero enfiló por el largo camino pedregoso, hacia un lugar donde se alzaba una enorme casona, que en algún tiempo seguramente habría sido elegante y hermosa, pero que en esos momentos parecía que estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos. En lugar de dirigirse a la entrada, se desvió a la derecha y puso rumbo a la parte trasera de la edificación. Momentos después, se paraba frente a una sombría puerta de madera.

El hombre sentado en el pescante, al lado del cochero, se bajó, se acercó a la puerta y golpeó por tres veces, espero unos segundos y golpeó tres veces más. Al momento, la puerta se abrió y la figura de Lucius Malfoy se perfiló en el umbral.

-Crouch, al fin llegas- gruñó el hombre rubio-. Pensé que habrían tenido problemas.

-Preferí esperar un poco más para asegurarme de no tener algún encuentro imprevisto- replicó el hombre delgado de cabello pajizo que respondía al nombre de Crouch.

-¿Lo trajiste?- indagó Lucius, enarcando una ceja, única señal de cuan ansioso estaba.

Sin responder, el recién llegado se dirigió nuevamente a la carreta, seguido de cerca por el dueño de casa. Hizo una seña a dos hombres que de inmediato bajaron una de las grandes barricas que transportaba la carreta. Sacó un pequeño mazo que también llevaba en la carreta y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la barrica. Al instante, la madera se resquebrajó, dejando salir un líquido oscuro.

-Lástima de vino, ¿no?- comentó, mientras observaba como se vaciaba el recipiente-; pero evitó que nos detectaran en la frontera- luego levantó la tapa de la barrica y Lucius pudo observar que dentro iba otro recipiente, que al abrirlo, mostró lo que el rubio esperaba tan ansioso, un lote de nuevos y relucientes fusiles de percusión.

Mientras Malfoy tomaba uno y lo observaba, bajo la escasa iluminación reinante, Crouch volvió a hablar.

Doscientos relucientes rifles, tal como se había cordado.

Lucius desvió su atención del arma para fijarla nuevamente en Crouch.

-¿Tuviste problemas en la frontera?

-La zona está bastante vigilada, la verdad, pero la tapadera funcionó de maravilla- replicó el otro, sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿Cuántos hombres trajiste?- preguntó, observando a los hombres, que ya estaban bajando y vaciando las barricas.

-Seis, más hubiera resultado sospechoso.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

-¿Y el resto? Aquí apenas han llegado una treintena.

-No te preocupes, llegarán en los próximos días, junto con las municiones para que puedan funcionar todas esas lindas armas. Claro, si llegamos a un acuerdo- mientras el hombre lo miraba, burlón, Malfoy frunció el ceño, furioso.

-¿Un acuerdo? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Cómo te atreviste a venir sin municiones?- la ira del rubio aumentaba por momentos-. El Sultán y yo ya habíamos pactado el arreglo.

-Sí, pero mi jefe piensa que su pago va a requerir una espera demasiado larga.

-Él sabe que hasta que tome el trono y estabilice al país es imposible que le de nada.

-Cierto, y por eso necesita un seguro.

-¿Un seguro?- Lucius lo miró sin entender a dónde quería llegar el individuo.

Crouch sonrió con ironía, mientras se inclinaba en un costado de la carreta y sacaba un tabaco, encendiéndolo con parsimonia.

-Mi jefe ha escuchado que tienes un hijo muy bello, además de fértil- dio una calada profunda y lanzó el humo en suaves volutas-. Y el harem del Sultán necesita sangre nueva.

-¿Draco?- musitó el hombre, comprendiendo al fin.

El otro esbozó una sonrisa desagradable, antes de mencionar su última condición.

-El Sultán quiere a tu hijo. El día del asalto al castillo, me lo entregarás. A partir de ese momento, pertenecerá al harem del Sultán de Mejkin.

Lucius se le quedó mirando, pensativo. Draco era su hijo, pero también había sido una patada en el hígado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Definitivamente, ese era un adicional que no le molestaba dar en absoluto.

Una sonrisa macabra se plasmó en su rostro y estiró su mano hacia el delegado del Sultán.

-Es un trato.

ºººººººº

Severus caminaba de un extremo al otro del corredor donde se encontraban las habitaciones reales. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que regresara de Inglaterra, y pese a todos los esfuerzos que se habían realizado, su padre seguía deteriorándose rápidamente y los médicos seguían sin saber qué hacer.

Ahora, aguardaba lo que sentía era su última esperanza: el Doctor Kingsley Shacklebolt. Se trataba de un hombre muy estudioso, un verdadero sabio, que acababa de regresar de la India, donde había estado realizando estudios profundos sobre enfermedades raras, sus síntomas y tratamiento. También era un experto en enfermedades infecciosas, tratamiento contra venenos, lepra, malaria y un montón de cosas más. Si él no encontraba la solución, dudaba que alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

Apoyado contra una pared, Draco Malfoy lo veía pasear, con el corazón tan angustiado como el propio Príncipe. Sabía que su abuelo moría irremediablemente y él ni siquiera tenía la leve esperanza que todavía sostenía a su tío.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y la figura del valet del Rey se perfiló en el umbral.

-Su Alteza, los doctores dijeron que si podían entrar un segundo.

Sin contestar, Severus y Draco se precipitaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Entonces, Doctor?- preguntó Severus sin más ceremonia.

Un hombre alto y negro, en cuyas facciones se delataba su origen egipcio, se giró hacia los recién llegados y los observó con notable seriedad.

-Su Alteza- empezó, acercándose a Severus-. Estuve haciendo varias pruebas y en principio quedé tan desconcertado como mi colega- explicó tácitamente-. Los síntomas que presenta Su Majestad me resultaron realmente extraños y no coinciden con ninguna enfermedad conocida por mí.

-Dijo 'en principio'- hizo notar Severus, antes de dejarse derrotar por el dictamen.

-El Doctor Shacklebolt estuvo revisando la habitación- informó el médico real, Igor Karkaroff.

-¿Revisando la habitación?- el Príncipe levantó una ceja interrogante, al tiempo que fijaba su oscura mirada en ambos hombres, esperando una explicación.

-En mi amplia trayectoria examinando enfermedades extrañas- empezó a aclarar el médico egipcio, sin inmutarse por la mirada de desaprobación del heredero al trono-, con frecuencia he podido notar que, algunas veces, la causa de la dolencia se encuentra en el ambiente externo y no en el enfermo en si- caminó hasta una de las mesillas de noche y levantó un recipiente que contenía un líquido de color azul-. Y creo que éste es uno de esos casos donde mis pesquisas han resultado positivas- pasó el envase a Severus-. ¿Reconoce esta sustancia, Su Alteza?

El aludido lo tomó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, es la medicina diaria de mi padre. Probablemente estaba dormido cuando vinieron a dársela y por eso no la tomó aún.

-¿Está seguro que ésta es su medicina?- insistió Shacklebolt.

-Por supuesto. Yo he visto como se la han estado dando todos estos días.

-Su Alteza- Shacklebolt acercó el recipiente y señaló el borde, donde se podía observar un rastro de polvillo blanco- ¿puede ver eso?

Severus asintió.

-Supongo que es la medicina que se disuelve en agua, por eso se vuelve azul, ¿no?

-Su Alteza- tercio Karkaroff-, la medicina que receté a Su Majestad es un líquido azul, no un polvo.

-¿Entonces?- Severus miró a los hombres sin comprender-. No entiendo.

-En este momento no podría decirlo con plena seguridad, tendré que hacer antes algunas pruebas, pero del conocimiento que tengo sobre algunas sustancias, yo diría que ese polvillo blanco es una sal de arsénico- declaró el hombre con rostro serio-. Además, los síntomas del Rey coincidirían perfectamente con este hecho.

Severus los miró por largo rato, incrédulo, pero fue Draco quien al final exclamó:

-¿Quieren decir que han estado envenenando al Rey?

-Como ya dije, no podría asegurarlo. Pero, ciertamente, es la explicación más factible.

Todavía sin hablar, Severus dio media vuelta, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, dando una orden al valet del Rey, que esperaba afuera por si algo se requería.

-Por favor, haga que Minerva McGonagall venga aquí enseguida- ordenó, enfatizando la última palabra.

Minutos después, la estirada mujer hacía presencia en el cuarto.

-¿Me mandó llamar, Su Alteza?

-Sí- musitó el Príncipe en un tono suave, que no presagiaba la tormenta que se avecinaba. El hombre levantó el vaso con la supuesta medicina y lo puso ante los ojos de la mujer-. ¿Me podría decir qué es esto?

Ella se estremeció pero, respirando hondo, contestó con todo el aplomo que era capaz de mostrar.

-La medicina de Su Majestad, Alteza.

-Usted ha estado dándosela desde que me fui, ¿no?- la mujer asintió en silencio-. ¿Y podría decirme por qué esta sustancia blanca está pegada al borde del recipiente?- la mujer palideció, su mirada asustada vagaba de uno a otro de los presentes.

Severus la observó y decidió presionar un poco más.

-¿Por qué ha estado envenenando al Rey, Minerva McGonagall?

Ante la pregunta directa y el tono en que era hecha, algo se quebró en la mujer. De repente, los ojos asustados se volvieron fríos, desvaídos, y en su rostro apareció más que una sonrisa, una mueca de locura.

-Porque es un traidor que merece morir- musitó, en un tono que dejó helados a todos los presentes-. Porque me despreció por la perra de tu madre, y encima fue lo bastante cruel como para convertirme en su sirvienta. Yo, sirvienta de esa perra- Severus tuvo que contenerse para no callarla a golpes, mientras escuchaba la terrorífica carcajada de la mujer-. Pero la perra lo pagó, yo me encargué de que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Severus tomó su brazo y lo apretó con furia, al tiempo que la zarandeaba. Pero lejos de temerle, la mujer rió más alto.

-Todo el mundo creyó que murió por el parto, junto a tu hermanita- declaró con marcada burla, lanzando una nueva risotada-. Nadie descubrió que fui yo quien le dio el abortivo y…

Las horribles palabras de la mujer se vieron interrumpidas cuando Severus, lívido de furia, cerró su mano alrededor de su cuello y presionó. Pasaron unos segundos, donde todos observaron horrorizados como el rostro de Minerva McGonagall se contorsionaba por la falta de oxígeno. Al final, Draco colocó su firme mano sobre el hombro del Príncipe y musitó:

-Tenemos que averiguar si trabaja para alguien.

Esas palabras regresaron la sensatez a Severus. Soltó a la mujer, quien empezó a boquear para recuperar el aliento, pero apenas le dio tiempo pues la enorme mano de Severus pasó de su cuello a su moño, jalando el pelo con inclemencia al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Quién más está detrás de esto?- la mujer no contestó y Severus jaló con más fuerza, haciéndola lanzar un chillido-. ¿Es Lucius, verdad? ¿Fue él?

-Sólo fui yo- gritó la mujer, ciega de dolor y furia-. Lord Malfoy no me envió, pero espero que todos ustedes mueran y él obtenga el trono, es el único que lo merece.

Severus lanzó a la mujer contra el piso, donde quedó llorando, hecha un ovillo.

-Sé que él está detrás de todo esto y lo vas a confesar- declaró Severus con tono glacial, antes de girarse hacia Draco-. Llévatela y que la encierren en la mazmorra más oscura y húmeda. Estoy seguro que después de unos cuantos días disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad, nos va a decir todo lo que sabe. Después busca a Sirius, los espero a ambos en mi despacho en diez minutos.

Cuando Draco salió, llevando a rastras a Minerva McGonagall, Severus se giró hacia los doctores.

-Disculpen la escena- luego que los médicos hicieran un gesto indicando que entendían, agregó-: ¿Creen que el Rey pueda recuperarse?

-Haremos todo lo posible, pero no podemos prometerle nada- contestó Shacklebolt-. Es evidente que el deterioro ha sido muy grande, sin contar el hecho de su enfermedad previa.

Severus asintió, entendiendo, mientras se dirigía a la cama de su padre e, inclinándose, le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Por favor, traten de salvarlo- se incorporó y se dirigió con pasos firmes a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de llegar, pidió en voz baja-. Les agradecería que lo que acaban de presenciar no saliera de esta habitación- y entonces salió definitivamente, con la esperanza de que aún hubiera posibilidad de salvar la vida de Albus Dumbledore.

ºººººº

-¿Cómo está eso de que trataron de asesinar a Su Majestad?- preguntó el Capitán Black en cuanto entró en el sobrio despacho de Severus-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Severus les hizo una seña para que se sentaran antes de empezar a hablar.

-Como Draco te habrá contado, Minerva McGonagall ha estado administrándole pequeñas dosis de arsénico todos estos meses.

-Aún no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta- se lamentó Draco, contrito.

-No tenías modo de saberlo- desestimó el Príncipe, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era gente sintiéndose culpable-. Yo regresé hace varios días y tampoco me di cuenta.

-¿Estaba actuando bajo las órdenes de Lucius Malfoy?- indagó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Quieres que vaya con unos hombres a detenerlo?

-Quisiera pero no es posible- replicó Severus-. La mujer dice que actuó por cuenta propia, movida por el rencor y los celos- Sirius alzó una ceja, sin entender-. Es una larga historia que luego te contaré con más calma. Lo cierto es que negó rotundamente que Malfoy hubiera tenido nada que ver en el asunto, y sin su confesión, no podemos relacionarlo con el caso.

-¡Maldición!- renegó Sirius en voz baja antes de clavar su mirada en los ojos de su amigo-. ¿Cómo está el Rey? ¿Y qué piensas hacer con todo este lío?

-Mi padre está mal- la voz del hombre sonaba dolida pero firme-. Los doctores están tratando de lograr su recuperación pero no me dieron muchas esperanzas. Por el momento, lo único que se puede hacer es proteger al Rey para evitar otro posible atentado y reforzar la vigilancia sobre Malfoy.

-Es un sujeto listo, dudo que de un paso en falso y se deje atrapar.

-Yo también lo dudo, pero por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es vigilar y aguardar.

ºººººº

Argus Malfoy entró en el despacho de su sobrino en la Mansión Malfoy, para encontrar al rubio sentado en un sillón con un vaso en la mano.

-Un poco temprano para beber, ¿no?- comentó.

-Pues te sugeriría que te sirvieras uno igual- replicó Lucius Malfoy, lacónico-, lo vas a necesitar.

Ignorando la sugerencia, el hombre mayor se acercó y se sentó frente al dueño de casa, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Peter acaba de salir de aquí- Lucius dio un largo trago a la bebida-. El Palacio es un hervidero de chismes. Ayer en la tarde, 'el Príncipe heredero' mandó encerrar a McGonagall en la peor celda del castillo. Nadie entiende la razón, aunque tú y yo sí sabemos por qué, ¿cierto?

-¿La descubrieron?- el rostro de Argus estaba más blanco que la cera y se estremeció de temor-. ¿Y estás tan tranquilo? Debemos escapar.

-No seas estúpido- escupió Lucius con desprecio-. Si la vieja hubiera hablado, a estas alturas estaríamos en un calabozo haciéndole compañía. Peter se escabulló hasta las mazmorras y la vio. Dice que está como loca, gritando incoherencias. Confío en que eso dure unos días, es todo lo que necesitamos para que terminen de llegar los refuerzos.

-Pero deben estar sospechando de ti, seguramente te pondrán vigilancia.

-Dirás más vigilancia- dijo el hombre rubio con voz burlona. Eso iba a ser una molestia adicional para sus planes, pero le daba igual-. Le ordené a Peter que no volviera por aquí, y también lo mandé a la pensión donde se encuentra Crounch para que estuviera atento y para informarle que a partir de ahora quien lo va a recibir en la casa vieja serás tú.

-¿Yo? Ni hablar- el hombre mayor se negó, rotundo.

-Escucha, quien está en la mira soy yo, si me presento en la casa abandonada, seguro me seguirían y descubrirían los hombres y las armas que tenemos allí escondidos- razonó el hombre rubio-. Ya sólo quedan unos pocos días. En esa casa hay suficiente comida y whisky para tener a los hombres contentos hasta el momento del asalto, así que lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a recibir a los que faltan y ubicarlos. No es tan difícil.

-¿Y si me siguen?

-Nadie te va a seguir, todos te ven como un viejo que chochea, pero por si acaso, trata de no regresar aquí hasta que todos los 'invitados' hayan llegado- Lucius hizo un movimiento y se acercó a su tío, amenazante-. Estamos a un paso de lograr nuestros objetivos y todos debemos poner nuestra cuota de sacrificio, ¿no crees?

El hombre mayor tragó con fuerza, cuando se lo proponía, su sobrino podía ser realmente atemorizante.

-Está bien- cedió al fin-. Lo haré, y que Dios me proteja.

-No, tío- Lucius sonrió burlón, sacando un arma de su escritorio y entregándosela-, no creo que el Todopoderoso esté por la labor. Yo te aconsejaría que te defendieras tu mismo- terminó, riendo con crueldad ante la aterrada cara de su pariente.

ºººººº

Cordillera Este- Frontera con Mejkin

Moribia

Los soldados que guardaban la frontera entre Moribia y Mejkin, observaron intrigados los cinco inmensos carromatos que avanzaban por el camino, levantando una nube de polvo a su paso.

Los carros estaban pintados de vivos colores, rojo, naranja, azul, y en todos los transportes, con letras negras, se podía leer Circo de Fieras Salvajes de los Hermanos Funge. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, uno de los guardias se cruzó en el camino, dándoles el alto, mientras los demás se ponían en guardia.

-Alto- gritó un guardia. Todos los carromatos se detuvieron y el conductor del primero saltó al suelo.

En ese momento, el sargento que fungía como jefe de la guardia de frontera se acercó al hombre, con el ceño fruncido.

-Caballero- saludó el conductor, un sujeto pequeño de mediana edad, que vestía ropa estrafalaria y cubría su cabeza con un gran sombrero de hongo. El hombrecillo se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó, servicial-. Permítame presentarme, Cornelius Funge, para servirle a Dios y a usted.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y de dónde vienen?- preguntó el sargento con tono seco.

-Somos los más grandes domadores de fieras de todo el continente- ante la mirada de incredulidad burlona que le lanzó el hombre, Funge se apresuró a añadir-. Bueno, los domadores son mis hermanos- señaló a los hombres altos y atléticos que conducían las otras cuatro carretas, antes de sonreír-. Yo soy el maestro de ceremonias.

El sargento siguió mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Abra el carromato- ordenó, señalando el vehículo que conducía el hombrecillo.

-Claro, venga por aquí- Funge lo llevó hacia la parte de atrás. Al tiempo que tomaba la manija de la puerta, advirtió-: Mantenga algo de distancia. Hay rejas protectoras pero nunca se sabe.

El hombre se apartó unos pasos y el otro tiró de la manija. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, un enorme rugido resonó en la distancia, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

Tigres de Bengala, traídos directamente de la India- informó con una sonrisa-. ¿Verdad que son hermosos?

El hombre se alejó presuroso y se acercó a otro de los carromatos.

-Ábralo- ordenó escuetamente.

El hombrecillo obedeció enseguida, y esta vez los rugidos fueron aún más fieros.

-Auténticos leones africanos- declaró hinchando el pecho, como si de un padre orgulloso se tratara-. Y también tenemos panteras negras y guepardos, ¿quiere verlos? Son realmente hermosos.

-No, fue suficiente, es mejor que cierre esa puerta- luego que Funge obedeciera, preguntó-. ¿A dónde se dirigen?

-A cualquier sitio donde nos quieran ver, el Circo de Fieras de los Hermanos Funge no tiene origen ni destino- se detuvo un segundo, antes de agregar-: Pero por lo pronto, creo que iremos a Anktar, nos han dicho que allí puede ser bien apreciado nuestro arte.

-Sí, supongo que sí- replicó el sargento-. Está bien, puede seguir, pero tengan cuidado con esas fieras, ténganlos siempre encerrados.

-No se preocupe, Capitán, somos muy cuidadosos.

-Soy sargento- replicó el hombre, un tanto halagado por haberse oído llamar capitán-. Tomen el camino de la derecha, los llevará a Anktar. Que tengan buen viaje.

-Gracias, sargento- el hombrecillo se quitó nuevamente el sombrero de hongo en muestra de respeto-. Espero que un día pueda ver a los asombrosos hermanos Funge domando a sus fieras. Que tenga buen día.

La caravana siguió su camino, con un carro detrás de otro, todos los hermanos despidiéndose con una alegre sonrisa. Veinte minutos después, se desviaron hacia un bosquecillo que los protegía de la vista de cualquier persona que pudiera venir por el camino. Cada conductor saltó de su carromato y con algo de esfuerzo, sacó el pescante respectivo, dejando a la vista una pequeña puertecilla, por la que apenas cabía un ser humano con dificultad. Por todas las puertas, comenzaron a deslizarse varios hombres, que salían del vehículo con una cara de cabreo monumental.

-Pensábamos que no nos iban a dejar salir nunca- se quejó un hombre grueso, de cabello castaño, a quien le había costado un gran esfuerzo salir por esa pequeña puerta.

-No podíamos dejarlos salir hasta alejarnos lo suficiente del puesto fronterizo- explicó Funge con acento seco; mientras hablaba, seguían saliendo hombres de los carromatos-. Ya conocían las condiciones del viaje así que no se quejen. Tienen media hora para estirar las piernas y comer algo antes que marchemos hacia Anktar, les aconsejo que aprovechen el tiempo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar a ese sitio?- preguntó otro de los ocupantes, un hombre de cabello y tez oscuros.

-¿Cómo creen?- preguntó el hombre con ironía.

-¿De nuevo en ese hueco- se escuchó la voz del castaño-, sudando como demente y acompañado por el olor nauseabundo de esas criaturas? Ni hablar.

-Por no contar con sus espantosos rugidos- terció otro, a quien los felinos inspiraban bastante temor.

-Pues es la única forma, a menos que quieran caminar hasta Anktar, pero no se los aconsejaría, es un camino largo y peligroso- hablando así, Funge ya no se veía como un hombrecito pequeño y simpático, sino como el hombre cruel y perverso que se había ganado a pulso el derecho de ser el líder de esa expedición, y de alguna manera, todos supieron que si no obedecían sus instrucciones, no llegarían vivos a Anktar.

Al ver que nadie contestaba y todos desviaban la vista, incómodos, prosiguió.

Bien, veo que ya está todo claro- sacó un reloj de su estrafalario chaleco-. Les quedan veinticinco minutos. Como ya dije, aprovéchenlos.

Esa noche, amparados por la oscuridad, la caravana se detenía cerca de una casa supuestamente deshabitada y todos bajaron respirando con alivio. Habían llegado a su destino.

ºººººº

Mansión Potter

Londres

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione, viendo como su hermano miraba por una ventana al jardín, con el rostro descompuesto.

La Marquesa Potter levantó la vista de su labor y la fijó en su hijo menor.

-¿Hijo, te sientes mal?

-No es nada, no se preocupen- al ver que ninguna de las mujeres parecía tener intención de 'no preocuparse', explicó-. Es sólo que pensé en Severus y me dio tristeza y una opresión en el pecho.

-Es nostalgia por la falta de noticias- terció Hermione, comprensiva, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano.

-Sí, supongo que sí- aceptó Harry, consolado por la calidez que le ofrecía su hermana-. Es que ya hace casi tres meses que partió y no he sabido nada- suspiró.

-Es normal- razonó Lily Potter-. Recuerda que en Moribia no tienen telégrafo, así que la única forma en que pueden comunicarse es por carta, y el correo viene por barco, así que es muy lento- les sonrió a sus hijos con ternura-. Anímense, hoy su padre iba a pasar por la oficina de correos, a lo mejor trae buenas noticias.

-Pues sí, aquí llegó su padre, el cartero, y creo que sí son buenas noticias- Harry y Hermione dieron un salto y corrieron hacia el Marqués Potter, quien acababa de llegar y, sonriente, sostenía unas cartas en su mano-. Vaya, creo que nunca había sido recibido en esta casa con tanto entusiasmo- comentó, al tiempo que daba un sobre a Hermione y a Harry un paquete mucho más grueso. Al ver que la chica miraba extrañada ambos paquetes, el hombre comentó, risueño-: Lo siento, hija, tu capitán puede que sea excelente soldado, pero es un escritor muy perezoso.

-No te pongas triste- dijo Harry, tratando de consolarla-. Es que Severus sabe cuanto me gustan las aventuras, seguramente me ha detallado todo lo que pasó en la travesía- le dio un abrazo y una amplia sonrisa-. Lo importante es que nos escribieron, ¿no?

-Sí- la chica también sonrió con felicidad, al tiempo que cada uno se iba a un rincón a leer sus respectivas cartas.

-Y hasta aquí llegó la atención para su pobre y viejo padre- se lamentó James, al tiempo que se inclinaba a dar un beso a su sonriente esposa-. También traje algo para ti, amor.

-¡Oh, carta de Neville!- exclamó la dama, encantada, al tiempo que rasgaba el sobre y empezaba a leer.

Mientras toda su familia leía, ensimismada, el Marqués se dirigió al barcito y se sirvió una bebida, para luego sentarse al lado de su esposa y relajarse, paladeando la sensación que siempre sentía al regresar a su hogar.

-James, escucha esto. A Neville lo destinaron a Turquía.

-Sí, él y su regimiento pronto estarán instalados allí.

-¿Lo sabías?

-De hecho, yo lo propicié; llamé a un par de amigos y pedí algunos favores. Quiero que Neville esté cerca de Moribia.

Ante la declaración, no sólo su esposa sino también Harry y Hermione apartaron la vista de sus cartas y se fijaron en el hombre.

¿Por qué me miran así?- se defendió, todavía sonriendo-. ¿Acaso pensaron que iba a dejar que mis dos hijos menores se fueran al fin del mundo sin hacer nada para tenerlos protegidos?

-Papá, no creo que sea necesario que…- empezó Harry.

-No sabes lo que te vas a encontrar allí- argumentó el Marqués-. Yo me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que Neville está en Turquía y puede auxiliarte en caso de necesidad.

-Para ser sincera, yo también me quedo más tranquila- confesó Lady Lily-. Gracias.

-Bueno, Severus quería el apoyo de Inglaterra- comentó Harry-. Espero que ahora no se queje de tener a padre y a Neville respirando sobre su nuca- terminó, con una mueca de resignación que hizo soltar la carcajada a toda su familia.

ºººººº

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Harry había corrido a su cuarto con el paquete de cartas fuertemente apretadas contra su corazón. Quería volver a disfrutarlas, esta vez en la soledad de su cuarto, para poder soñar tranquilamente con el hombre que amaba.

Tomó la primera, y depositando un suave beso sobre la hoja llena con la elegante letra de Severus, empezó a leer.

_Hola, amor_

_Dios, hace apenas unas horas que dejé de verte y ya te extraño tanto._

_No sabes cuantas veces, durante el recorrido hasta el puerto, estuve a punto de ordenar al cochero que se diera la vuelta, para regresar a Londres y quedarme ahí hasta que pudiera traerte conmigo._

_¿Qué me diste, mi pequeño jardinero, para hacer que me enamorara así de ti?_

Harry suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que tomaba su colgante y lo llevaba a sus labios.

_Te extraño tanto que, a pesar que es de noche y tengo que alumbrarme con un quinqué, lo único que logró calmar mi corazón fue empezar a escribirte estas líneas._

_Estoy en mi camarote, que por cierto, cuando viajes tú voy a ordenar que te destinen este rinconcito. Es muy chiquito, apenas una cama, una mesita y una pequeña estantería que voy a llenar de libros de aventuras para que no te aburras durante el viaje._

Harry sonrió con deleite, al pensar que Severus recordaba cuanto le gustaban esas historias.

_Pero pese a ser chiquito, lo elegí porque desde sus claraboyas puedes observar una preciosa vista cada amanecer. Cuanto quisiera que la pudieras ver conmigo, aquí desde mi cama. _

Harry enrojeció fuertemente.

_Supongo que en estos momentos debes estar todo ruborizado; perdóname, mi amor, no pude evitar ese pensamiento, te amo y te anhelo tanto. Voy a contar cada minuto hasta que puedas estar conmigo._

_Ahora me voy a dormir, quiero soñar contigo._

_Dulces sueños, mi pequeño_

_Te ama_

_Severus_

Mientras una lágrima de emoción bajaba por su mejilla, Harry dobló con cuidado la carta, la unió a las demás, las ató con una cinta y las puso bajo su almohada. Después se cambió y se metió bajo las sábanas; iba a tener dulces sueños, pues iba a soñar con su amor.

ºººººº

Mansión Malfoy

Anktar-Moribia

Un hombre rubio, vestido de negro y con una capa de viaje, salió de la Mansión Malfoy y se subió al lujoso coche que esperaba en la entrada. Al momento, un segundo coche partió, siguiéndolos.

Desde el interior de la casa, Lucius Malfoy sonrió con ironía, eran tan predecibles. Luego, cubrió su cabeza y espaldas con su capa de viaje y salió por la parte de atrás, galopando a toda velocidad. Quince minutos más tarde, se encontraba en la casa abandonada, sentado ante una tosca mesa de madera, con una serie de planos desperdigados sobre ella.

-Bueno, señores- dijo a los hombres que rodeaban la mesa, mirando todo con atención-. Ha llegado el momento, mañana por la noche asaltaremos el Palacio Real- señaló un punto en el plano-. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer….

Continuará…..

**Gotitas musicales**

Mi amiguita yoyo (alterna y Compañía) me pasó un par de link musicales que yo creo se adaptan estupendamente a la historia, a ver qué les parece.

De Klaus Badelt, el tema principal de la película Piratas del Caribe: la Maldición del Perla negra (2003)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compbso.php? id428

http://es. youtube. com/watch?vZlAjt- gMw&mode related&search

De Hans Zimmer, Up is down, de Piratas del Caribe: At Worlds End (2007)

http://es. youtube. com/watch?v 7pmXLjtSEHQ

Por ultimo, un clásico

De Edvard Grieg, de Peer Gynt, La Mañana y Salón de la Montaña del Rey, 1875

http://www. epdlp. com/compclasico. php?id1020

Hola a todos

Aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado, ya me contaran. Como siempre, agradeciendo de corazón a:

**Jean Slytherin, Carly McKinnon, Lady Sermik, ****Ale Snape Li, Velia e Iserith**

por sus maravillosos comentarios.

A ustedes y a todos los que me leen, todo mi amor


	7. Unos se van y otros se quedan

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo VII**

**Unos se van y otros se quedan**

Mansión Potter

Londres

Harry tomó una carta al azar. No importaba cual, todas eran tan hermosas. Todas ellas le daban tanta paz a su corazón.

_Hola amor_

_Ya quince días navegando en esta balsa, como la llama Sirius, y extrañándote como loco. No veas cómo se burla mi supuesto amigo, dice que cuando lleguemos a Moribia, en lugar del puesto de Rey voy a tener que aspirar al de escribano. Yo lo ignoro, y de hecho he tratado que mi imite y le escriba un par de letras a Hermione, pero con él es imposible. Pero no te preocupes, antes que lleguemos voy a hacer que escriba aunque sea a punta de pistola, que no quiero ver triste a mi cuñada._

_Ayer hubo una tormenta terrible, la más fuerte que he presenciado en mi vida…_

Harry frunció el ceño, la verdad era que eso de las tormentas no le gustaba para nada.

… _pero no te inquietes, el Josser es un barco fuerte y el Capitán un excelente marino, nos va a llevar sin problema hasta puerto seguro. Esta mañana, la cubierta y las bodegas amanecieron hechas un asco, así que aunque la tripulación protestó, escandalizada, Sirius y yo nos pusimos a ayudar a organizar todo ese lío, contentos de poder hacer algo de ejercicio. No sabes lo bien que me sentí después de estar mis dos buenas horas trapeando la cubierta. _

Harry sonrió de sólo imaginar la cara que hubieran puesto algunos cortesanos de Londres de haber podido presenciar esa escena.

_¿A que no adivinas lo que vimos hoy? … Delfines. Son muy simpáticos y juguetones, estuvieron saltando y haciendo cabriolas al lado del barco por un buen rato. Ojala los puedas ver en tu viaje, te van a encantar._

_Me gustaría tanto poder ir a buscarte y hacer el viaje contigo. Es difícil, pero te prometo que si hay una mínima posibilidad de volver a ausentarme del país sin riesgo para la Corona, en cuanto se cumpla el plazo voy a estar tocando la puerta de tu mansión de Londres._

_Piensa en mí, por favor._

_Te ama._

_Severus_

ººººººº

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar— Moribia

Las habitaciones reales estaban en penumbra, los pesados cortinajes evitando el paso de los rayos del sol, que resultaba cada vez mas molesto para los irritados ojos del anciano que reposaba en la enorme cama, jadeando de dolor.

Severus, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, miraba con tristeza el crispado rostro del anciano. Llevando la mano a un bolsillo, jaló de una leontina de plata y extrajo su preciado reloj de bolsillo, el mismo que su padre le había regalado el día que cumpliera quince años y que para él había sido como una señal de que el Rey ya lo consideraba mayor. Verificó la hora y, suspirando con cierto alivio, lo guardó nuevamente.

Se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche y tomó un recipiente de fina porcelana china y le agregó un poco de agua. Luego, tomó una botellita de cristal y vertió unas pocas gotas en el agua; inclinándose sobre el Rey, acercó el recipiente de porcelana a sus labios, instándolo a beber.

Observó un rato al anciano, mientras acariciaba con suavidad los blancos cabellos. Al poco tiempo, la respiración del enfermo se hizo más acompasada, relajándose. Severus sonrió levemente; le desesperaba ver sufrir a su padre, pero los doctores habían sido terminantes al señalar cada cuanto tiempo podía administrársele la morfina.

Recordó con dolor la conversación sostenida con ambos hombres unos días antes. Habían intentado todo pero sin resultado. El daño producido por la prolongada exposición al veneno, unido a su previa enfermedad, habían deteriorado irremediablemente el organismo del Rey; su padre estaba muriendo y lo único que se podía hacer era darle la fuerte droga para aliviarle un poco el espantoso dolor que le torturaba.

Un suave ruido proveniente de la cama lo alertó, y al girar la vista, encontró los azules ojos de su progenitor, observándolo con expresión bondadosa.

—Gracias— musitó el anciano.

—Padre— susurró Severus, apartando un blanco mechón de la cara del Rey—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Cedió un poco el dolor— afirmó el hombre. Luego miró hacia la ventana cubierta con la cortina—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Poco más de mediodía.

—¿Puedes abrir las cortinas? Me gustaría ver la luz del sol— pidió en un susurro.

—La luz es muy fuerte, te podría dañar los ojos— argumentó Severus.

—Por favor, tal vez sea la última vez que pueda disfrutar el cielo azul— al ver que Severus iba a protestar, tomó su mano para callarlo—. Por favor.

El Príncipe se levantó y, acercándose a la ventana, corrió un poco los cortinajes, apenas lo suficiente para cumplir los deseos del anciano.

Es tan hermoso— se escuchó nuevamente la agotada voz de Albus Dumbledore—. Voy a extrañar el ver a las aves volando, son tan majestuosas. Espero que allá donde voy también existan águilas y halcones— Severus regresó a su lugar al lado de la cama y lo miró, compungido—. No te pongas triste, mi tiempo aquí ya terminó, mi alma ansía partir a encontrarse con tu madre, y me voy tranquilo pues sé que vas a tener alguien que te cuide cuando yo no esté— acarició la mejilla de Severus—. Dile a tu novio que me hubiera encantado conocerlo, y que ya lo quiero, porque incluso su recuerdo te hace feliz.

—Padre, no hables así, no te vas a morir— repitió las palabras que le dijera el día de su regreso a Moribia, pero sin la convicción de entonces.

—No, todavía no— la voz del anciano empezó a sonar somnolienta, mientras se arrebujaba en las mantas y cerraba los ojos—. Pero pronto. Ya pronto.

Sin hacer ruido, Severus se levantó y cerró los cortinajes, musitando en voz baja con mucha tristeza.

—Sí, padre, lamentablemente pronto. Demasiado pronto.

ººººººº

Las mazmorras del Palacio de Piedra eran definitivamente sórdidas y lúgubres. Cada celda era un pequeño espacio con las paredes y el piso de piedra, un lugar que resultaba angustiosamente caliente en verano y atrozmente frío en invierno.

La monotonía de las duras paredes sólo era rota por las telarañas y una minúscula abertura, horadada en la roca viva y cubierta con gruesos barrotes, que apenas ofrecía algo de ventilación y una tenue iluminación al lugar durante el día.

Por el piso, desagradables alimañas campeaban cual minúsculos reyes en su territorio, luchando por obtener las míseras migajas que pudieran desprenderse del plato de los allí detenidos.

Cada celda era individual, y su único mobiliario consistía en un estrecho y duro catre, y sobre éste una ligera manta, que no deslumbraba precisamente por su limpieza.

Las mazmorras habían sido utilizadas con frecuencia por los antiguos dueños del castillo, en viejas épocas donde la crueldad había campeado a su gusto entre la humanidad, y buena evidencia de ello era la sala de tortura, que se encontraba muy cerca de la sección de celdas, y aunque se había conservado intacta ya no era utilizada.

Hacía ya muchos años, se había construido una prisión más moderna y humana, por lo cual esa área del castillo se utilizaba muy ocasionalmente, y siempre por pocas horas, mientras se gestionaba el traslado de algún detenido hacia la presión, que quedaba fuera de la ciudad.

Así, en ese momento, la única prisionera de todo el castillo era Minerva McGonagall. Se encontraba sentada en un rincón de una de las celdas; cansada de gritar y maldecir, se había tirado al piso y, encogiéndose sobre si misma, había rodeado sus piernas con los brazos y enterrado la cabeza en su falda, rumiando agotada su furia y dolor. Y recordando su vida, una vida que había sido trastocada por el maldito Albus Dumbledore.

_Dos jóvenes de dieciocho años se encontraban conversando en una pequeña terraza, en un soleado día de primavera. Mientras una de ellas conversaba sin parar, la otra la miraba con una suave sonrisa._

—_¿Te imaginas, Eileen? Nuestro primer baile en palacio— decía una joven larguirucha de pelo castaño y lentes—. Vamos a poder bailar y conversar con los chicos¿no es maravilloso?_

—_Sí, y también vamos a poder ir al teatro y al ballet, y a las exposiciones de pintura y…— contestó su prima, una dulce joven de cabello y ojos negros._

—_Tú siempre pensando en esas cosas tan aburridas— la interrumpió la otra, con un gesto desdeñoso—. Lo increíble es que vamos a poder encontrar un buen partido y casarnos; un noble que nos haga obsequios y nos halague. Y te voy a decir algo— bajó la voz como si le fuera a contar un secreto—, voy a tratar de conquistar al Príncipe Albus._

—_¿Al Príncipe?— la muchacha de pelo oscuro la miró, desconcertada—. Pero Minerva, ni siquiera lo conoces._

—_¿Y eso qué importa?_

—_Claro que importa. No sabes si lo vas a amar. A lo mejor ni siquiera te gusta._

—_Oh, eso no es importante— desestimó la otra chica con un gesto—. Lo importante es que pronto se convertirá en Rey y yo seré Reina._

Minerva McGonnagal subió una sucia mano a su rostro y se limpió con furia una lágrima furtiva antes de regresar a sus recuerdos.

¡_No lo puedo creer!— gritaba Minerva, al tiempo que estrellaba un frasco contra la pared de su cuarto. Luego, regresó sus furiosos ojos hacia su prima—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?_

—_Minerva, yo no…._

—_Sabías que yo lo quería para mí, maldita sea, y tú me lo quitaste. Eres una traidora._

_Eileen se envaró y alisó los pliegues de su vestido._

—_Me enamoré, Minerva, y Albus se enamoró de mí— replicó con dignidad—. Tú lo querías contigo por motivos egoístas; de haberte casado con él, hubieras sido infeliz y él también— caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir, agregó—: Yo te quiero, Minerva, y quiero tu bien. Ojala algún día entiendas lo equivocado de tu actitud y puedas ser feliz._

—_Me lo pagarás— juró la joven, mirando a la puerta por la que había salido su prima—. No sé cuándo, ni cómo, pero me lo pagarás. _

Minerva McGonnagal se levantó del catre y se dirigió a la puerta de su celda. Empezó a golpearla nuevamente, gritando sin control.

—¡Ábranme, malditos!— los gritos resonaban en el vacío lugar—. ¡Yo no debo estar aquí!— se dejó caer al piso, sollozando contra la puerta y gimiendo en voz baja—. Yo debí haber sido su Reina. Su verdadera Reina.

_Minerva caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo de Piedra. Vestida completamente de negro y sin adorno alguno, y con una seriedad y una hosquedad impropias de su edad, parecía mucho mayor que lo que era en realidad. Llegó a la puerta del estudio principal y pidió hablar con el Rey. Momentos después, el guardia le daba permiso para entrar._

—_Minerva— la mujer hizo una leve reverencia—. No, por favor, eso es innecesario— le dijo Albus, guiándola hasta unos cómodos asientos—. Lamento muchísimo la pérdida de tu padre._

—_Gracias, Majestad._

—_Por favor, somos de la familia. Llámame Albus. ¿Una taza de té?— luego que el propio Albus sirviera el té, se recostó en su sillón y miró fijamente a Minerva—. Eileen me dijo que necesitabas un favor— la mujer asintió en silencio—. ¿De qué se trata?_

—_Verá, Su Majestad— ante una mirada del hombre, rectificó—… Albus, yo quería ver si había posibilidad de quedarme en palacio._

—_¿En Palacio?— repitió el Rey, alzando una ceja, extrañado—. Por supuesto que sí. ¿Pero por qué no le preguntaste a Eileen? Sé que ella estará más que encantada de tenerte aquí._

"_Porque no quiero deberle nada a esa maldita", pensó, pero en voz alta sólo dijo:_

—_Preferí hablarlo contigo— bajó los ojos con fingida timidez—. Espero no haberte molestado._

—_No, claro que no— Albus tomó su mano, sonriendo—. Me parece estupendo que vivas en palacio, Eileen está esperando nuestro primer hijo y tu compañía va a ser de mucha ayuda, estoy seguro que ella estará encantada._

_Minerva quería gritar. Albus Dumbledore le acababa de nombrar Dama de Compañía de su esposa, iba a ser la sirvienta de su apestosa prima. En su rencor y egoísmo, no fue capaz de entender que Albus estaba muy lejos de verla como una sirvienta; para él era alguien de confianza que estaría al lado de su esposa, cuidándola, cosa que en verdad le tranquilizaba._

_La mujer respiró profundamente para calmarse. Necesitaba vivir en palacio, no importaba qué tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. Era su única oportunidad de tratar de conquistar al Rey y hacer que se olvidara de Eileen para siempre. _

Agotada, la presa se alejó de la puerta y regresó al camastro, acostándose. Se rió con ironía; había soñado con ser la Reina de ese palacio y terminó ocupando una mugrosa mazmorra.

_Habían pasado siete largos años y Minerva no sólo no había conseguido su propósito de conquistar al Rey sino que estaba más lejos que nunca de lograrlo._

_Hubo un momento en que creyó alcanzarlo. Dos años antes, Lucius, un hijo ilegítimo del Rey, había llegado a vivir al Palacio. Era un muchachito rencoroso y manipulable, y ella había aprovechado esa animosidad para ponerlo en contra de Eileen y de Severus, su maldito mocoso. Pero ni siquiera eso había dado resultado y ahora su prima estaba nuevamente en estado y a punto de parir, y ella y Albus lucían más enamorados que nunca._

_Pero esa situación iba a cambiar. Antes no había querido llegar a medidas tan drásticas pero ya veía que era su única alternativa. Tendría que deshacerse de su prima y que el demonio se apiadara de su alma. _

—Pero nada sirvió— Minerva sollozaba contra el camastro—, ni siquiera condenando mi alma logre que Albus se acercara a mí. Prefirió quedarse solo, penando por el amor de su _querida_ Eileen. Te odio, Albus Dumbledore— musitó contra el catre—. No tienes idea de cuanto te odio.

ººººººº

Amparados bajo el manto de la oscuridad, muchas figuras se deslizaban por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, cuyos habitantes dormían plácidamente, ajenos al hecho de que pronto sus vidas iban a cambiar indefectiblemente.

Varias de esas figuras se quedaron vigilando las calles, previendo que algunos ciudadanos, aquellos que defendían el derecho de Severus Dumbledore Snape como legítimo heredero, pudieran intentar protegerlo una vez se dieran cuenta que el castillo estaba siendo invadido.

El resto siguieron hacia el palacio, dispuestos a arrasar con todo lo que encontraran a su paso. Los guardias que estaban de vigilancia en el palacio apenas pudieron dar la voz de alarma antes que fueran vilmente asesinados; la Guardia Real salió de inmediato y pronto se pudo observar una encarnizada lucha en los primorosos jardines de la residencia real.

Mientras un grupo se enfrentaba a los guardias en el exterior, la mayoría empezó a forzar las puertas y ventanas del palacio, y al poco tiempo, la lucha ya era sostenida en el vestíbulo de la residencia.

La toma del Palacio Real acababa de comenzar.

ºººººº

Minerva McGonagall escuchaba ansiosa los ruidos de gritos y maldiciones que, algo amortiguados por la distancia, llegaban a la mazmorra donde ella estaba encerrada. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar para que un guardia le explicara qué pasaba, escuchó unas fuertes pisadas que bajaban por las escaleras.

—¿Crees que aquí haya alguien encerrado?— preguntaba una voz pastosa.

—Lo dudo, pero el jefe dijo que liberáramos a los que hubieran y los armáramos para que ayudaran— contestó el otro, registrando una celda—. Ésta está vacía.

"_¿Liberar a los presos?"_, pensó la mujer con una sonrisa malvada, antes de empezar a gritar.

—Aquí— su voz chillona hacía eco en las paredes—. Estoy aquí.

Pronto, un hombre de rudo aspecto, armado con un rifle y con una espada al cinto, abría la puerta de su celda.

—¿Tú quien eres¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sin contestar, Minerva dio un salto y, tomándolo por sorpresa, se escurrió al lado del recién llegado, corriendo hacia la escalera como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ey, vieja maldita¿a dónde vas? Espera.

Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando le detuvo la voz de su compañero.

—Déjala, es inofensiva. Vamos a ver si encontramos a alguien más.

La mujer siguió corriendo escaleras arriba, atravesó el vestíbulo principal, donde en ese momento se desarrollaba una batalla encarnizada, y al llegar al otro extremo, se agacho a recoger un cuchillo que había en el suelo, junto a la mano de un hombre muerto.

Luego de eso siguió por un pasillo lateral, introduciéndose en uno de los pasadizos secretos del palacio. Su meta: las habitaciones de Albus Dumbledore. Su objetivo: completar su venganza.

ººººººº

A diferencia del vestíbulo, donde la lucha se planteaba a espadas y cuchillos, en el salón de baile la situación era muy diferente.

Los invasores, situados tras una barricada formada por muebles, estatuas y cuanto objeto sólido habían logrado conseguir, disparaban con saña a los defensores del lugar, quienes ocultos tras una barricada similar, defendían el bastión más preciado del castillo: las escaleras que conducían a los aposentos reales.

Sirius, al mando de la defensa, se escurrió con presteza hasta el punto desde donde Bill y Draco disparaban sin parar.

—No podremos detenerlos mucho más tiempo— comentó con premura—. Draco, necesito que subas a la habitación del Rey y lo despiertes. Bill, tú ve a la habitación de Severus; sin que supiera le puse una fuerte droga para dormir en el café, seguramente ni este jaleo pudo despertarlo.

Luego quiero que los cuatro salgan por el pasadizo secreto que va a las caballerizas y huyan hacia las cuevas de las montañas. Allí nos reuniremos más tarde.

—No podemos dejarte en esta situación— protestó Draco.

—Es indispensable proteger a la familia real, Draco, tú incluido— al ver que ninguno de los hombres hacía movimiento alguno por obedecer, repitió con acento duro—. ¡Que vayan he dicho!— luego hizo una mueca que quería ser sonrisa—. Prometo que nos reuniremos en las cuevas muy pronto, ésta no es una buena noche para morir. ¡Andando!

ºººººº

En el vestíbulo, Barty Crouch había observado cómo Minerva McGonagall recogía el cuchillo del suelo y escapaba por el pasillo. Como siguiendo una intuición, acabó de una estocada con el guardia al que se enfrentaba y corrió hacia el pasillo. Caminó un buen trecho, hasta encontrarse una armadura tirada en el piso, la que a las claras había estado ocultando una puerta simulada en la pared, que ahora se veía claramente.

Entró por la pequeña puerta y siguió por un oscuro pasadizo, tanteando las paredes para no tropezar. Luego de múltiples vueltas y subidas, cuando ya se arrepentía del impulso que lo había llevado a seguir a esa mujer, observó otra pequeña abertura, a través de la cual le llegaba el tenue resplandor de la luz de una tea encendida.

Respirando con alivió, salió al elegante pasillo y miró a su alrededor. De pronto, sonrió con satisfacción, definitivamente el demonio debía estar de su parte. En silencio, se escondió detrás de un saliente y observó.

Draco caminaba con presteza por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de los aposentos del Rey, miró con horror el cuerpo del guardia real, tirado frente a la puerta y sangrando abundantemente por una herida a la altura del corazón. Se inclinó y comprobó sus signos vitales; estaba muerto.

De inmediato, llevó la mano a su cintura y sacó su pistola; entonces, una voz resonó a su espalda.

—Suelta esa pistola y date la vuelta muy despacio— Draco se tensó como una vara pero no hizo movimiento alguno. En ese momento se escuchó amartillar un arma—. ¿Quieres comprobar si está cargada?

Con cuidado, Draco soltó su propia pistola y giró en redondo, para encontrarse con la mirada lujuriosa y la sonrisa burlona de Barty Crouch.

Definitivamente, hoy es mi día de suerte. Encantado de conocerte, Draco Malfoy. Justo a ti te estaba buscando.

ººººººº

Bill dobló una esquina y se acercó a una elegante puerta de madera. Momentos antes, se había separado de Draco, con la intención de despertar a Severus y reunirse posteriormente con el joven rubio y el Rey en los aposentos reales.

Empujó la puerta y entró, dirigiéndose a la cama con rapidez.

—Parece que la droga que te puso Sirius es realmente efectiva— murmuró en voz baja, al ver que el Príncipe estaba acostado en la cama, todavía con su ropa y las botas puestas—. Ni siquiera pudiste cambiarte— lo miró un momento con ternura antes de apresurarse a cumplir su cometido.

Su Alteza— llamó en voz alta, zarandeando el hombro de Severus, sin resultado alguno—. Príncipe Severus— llamo, y zarandeó más fuerte pero nada. Al fin, tomó un recipiente con agua que había sobre una mesa y bañó el rostro del durmiente.

—¿Qué… que pasa?— Severus se despertó, sobresaltado, enfocando su mirada extraviada sobre el hombre pelirrojo—. ¿Bill?

—Sí, Su Alteza, soy yo.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí?— frunció el ceño, molesto—. ¿Y por qué me mojaste?

—Vine a buscarlo, Alteza. Tiene que huir.

—¿Huir?— repitió Severus, sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar el sueño y sacudir el exceso de agua—. ¿Cómo que huir¿Por qué?

—La gente de Lucius Malfoy invadió el castillo— explicó Bill mientras Severus saltaba de la cama y buscaba su pistola—. Sirius y los guardias los están deteniendo, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo podrán resistir. Debe huir enseguida.

—¿Abandonar mi castillo y a mi gente?— el hombre frunció el ceño con más fiereza—. Jamás. Lo que voy a hacer es ir a luchar.

—No puedo permitirlo, Su Alteza— Bill se plantó, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Que tu qué? Sal de mi camino de inmediato.

—Alteza, usted no puede…— el hombre lo apartó y se encaminó a la puerta—. Alteza— llamó de nuevo Bill, pero nada—. Severus, por favor, al menos escúchame un momento— el otro se paró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta—. Severus, lo que esa gente quiere es acabar con la familia real. Si los atrapan a ustedes, estamos perdidos. La única posibilidad de Moribia es que su Príncipe legítimo quede con vida; desde las montañas podremos reorganizar a la gente y retomar el trono, pero ahora es el momento de partir.

—Con que se vayan el Rey y Draco es suficiente.

Bill tomó al hombre por un hombro y lo giró hacia él.

—No lo es y lo sabes. El Rey está muy enfermo y Draco es fértil, ninguno de ellos tiene la fuerza para aglutinar a la resistencia y recuperar el trono, te necesitamos con vida.

Severus quedó pensativo, luchando entre la sensatez de lo que decía Bill y su deseo de ir a pelear. Al final, ganó la sensatez y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Draco?

—Fue a buscar al Rey, quedé en reunirme con él frente a sus habitaciones.

—Vamos entonces.

ººººººº

Minerva McGonagall estaba frente a la cama del Rey dormido, los ojos desorbitados y el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano. Se acercó sigilosamente, disfrutando anticipadamente el placer que iba a sentir al acuchillar ese pérfido corazón.

Al llegar a la cama, observó atentamente el rostro del anciano. Se veía tan placido y feliz. No, no iba apuñalarlo mientras dormía, quería ver el miedo y la angustia en esos malditos ojos cuando lo hiciera.

Poniendo la punta del cuchillo a la altura del corazón del Rey, llamó en voz alta.

—Albus Dumbledore, despierta.

Ni un movimiento en el durmiente.

—Dumbledore, despierta— repitió sin éxito, el Rey ni siquiera se movió.

Extrañada, observó su pecho. Tampoco se movía.

Con furia en los ojos, levantó el cuchillo y buscó por el cuarto con desesperación. Al fin, encontró un espejo y lo puso sobre la boca del anciano. No hubo cambio.

—No, no, no— gritó enloquecida, mientras golpeaba el pecho del Rey con sus puños cerrados—. No puedes haberte muerto, maldito. No antes que yo te matara. Noooooo.

ºººººººº

—Ahora, joven Malfoy— decía Barty Crouch, acercándose a Draco y acariciando su mejilla en un gesto que al joven rubio le revolvió el estómago—, tú y yo vamos a salir de este palacio. Mi jefe va a ser muy feliz contigo— bajo su mano por su pecho hasta ir a recalar en su entrepierna y Draco casi vomitó—. Aunque creo que primero yo me voy a divertir un rato. Pero éste no es el sitio adecuado— empujó su arma contra sus costillas—. Empieza a caminar, rubito.

Mientras Draco pensaba, desesperado, en cómo salir de ese atolladero, por una esquina aparecieron Severus y Bill.

—Suéltalo, canalla— gritó el Príncipe, apuntándolo con el arma.

Crouch tomó a Draco por el cuello y puso el cañón de su arma sobre su sien.

—Si se acercan más, lo mato— gritó, desafiante—. Este rubito y yo vamos a salir y ustedes dos no van a hacer nada para impedirlo, a menos que lo quieran muerto. Tiren sus armas y….

Nunca se supo qué más iba a decir el hombre, pues en un rápido movimiento, Draco le dio un fuerte codazo; doblado por el dolor, Crouch aflojó el agarre sobre el joven que de inmediato se tiró al piso. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueros dos disparos de pistola, y Barty Crouch se desplomaba en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Severus cuando se acercó a Draco, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Sí, pero mi abuelo está en peligro— informó Draco, señalando al hombre muerto en la puerta, que por la premura de la situación, Bill y Severus no habían notado—. Debemos darnos prisa

Pero cuando entraron, los recibió la imagen más desoladora. El cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore estaba acostado y sobre su pecho el puñal ensangrentado.

—¡Dios, lo mataron!— exclamó Draco en agonía.

—No— declaró Severus, que en ese momento revisaba el cuerpo, su fría voz intentando disfrazar la tristeza y el coraje que sentía—. Alguien lo intentó pero llegó tarde. Dios se le adelantó.

—Alteza, Draco, lamento tener que decirlo pero debemos irnos ya— declaró Bill con apremio.

Severus se inclinó sobre la cama y tomó el cuerpo de su padre en brazos.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Draco, intrigado.

—No pienso dejarlo aquí. Mi padre merece un buen funeral y por Dios que se lo pienso dar.

—Va a ser más complicado huir con él— comento Bill. Severus lo miró con tal fiereza que se estremeció—. Está bien, ahora tenemos que encontrar el pasadizo que lleva a las caballerizas.

—Síganme, todos los aposentos de la familia tienen un pasadizo secreto que llega hasta allí— Severus se dirigió al fondo de la habitación, donde se encontraba una puerta. Al ver que estaba abierta, frunció el ceño—. Al parecer, quien atentó contra mi padre conoce muy bien el castillo. También escapó por aquí.

—Yo iré primero— indicó Bill—. No sabemos qué podemos encontrar.

Un rato después, Severus y Draco cabalgaban a toda velocidad hacia las montañas y Bill regresaba al castillo. Ni muerto iba a abandonar a sus compañeros sin luchar.

ºººººººº

—Bill, que demonios haces aquí— imprecó Sirius cuando el pelirrojo regresó al salón de baile.

—Severus y Draco ya van camino de las montañas. El Rey murió— Sirius frunció el ceño ante la noticia—. Y yo regresé a luchar.

Sirius tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero ya habría tiempo.

—La familia real está a salvo y nosotros ya no podemos sostener más esto, debemos salir de aquí antes que les lleguen refuerzos— gritó el Capitán Black a todos sus hombres—. Va a ser una lucha a muerte.

—A muerte— gritaron todos, y entonces la pelea realmente comenzó.

ºººººº

Mansión Potter

Londres

Harry daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr calmarse. Desistiendo de la idea de intentar conciliar el sueño, se incorporó y encendió el quinqué que había al lado de su cama. Luego, extrajo una carta de su amado paquete y empezó a leer.

_Hola amor_

_Mi viaje ya está llegando a su fin, en pocas horas llegaremos a puerto._

_Estoy tan ansioso y aprensivo. Si estuvieras aquí, sólo ver tus hermosos ojos lograría calmarme._

_El viaje terminó muy tranquilo, pero Sirius está desesperado por bajar del barco y debo confesar que yo también. Fueron demasiados días donde lo único que veíamos a nuestro alrededor era agua, peces y gaviotas. Me muero por montar en mi caballo y echar una buena galopada._

_Voy a dejar esta carta en el puerto, para que salga en el primer barco que zarpe. No te pongas triste si no tienes noticias mías con frecuencia, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón_

_¡Dios, mi pequeño jardinero, cuanto te extraño!_

_Te ama_

_Severus_

Con manos amorosas, Harry dobló cuidadosamente la carta y nuevamente la unió a las demás. Pensó en tratar de dormir pero no tenía caso, el sueño parecía haberse espantado completamente.

—Quizás un vaso de leche caliente ayude— musitó en voz alta, y decidido, se puso la bata sobre la ropa de dormir y salió en dirección a las cocinas.

Al pasar frente a la habitación de Hermione, observó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y había una suave luz en su interior. Intrigado y un tanto preocupado, empujó suavemente la puerta, encontrando a su hermana, sollozando en brazos de su madre.

—Sirius, no, no….— susurraba, mientras Lily la mecía con ternura. Harry sintió un nudo de angustia en su corazón.

—Hermione, mamá¿qué pasó?— preguntó el joven, preocupado, sentándose en la cama al lado de su hermana.

—La doncella de Hermi me avisó— explicó su madre—. Tu hermana gemía y llamaba a Sirius en sueños. Parece que fue una pesadilla

La joven se alejó de su madre y enterró el rostro en el hombro de su hermano, gimiendo acongojada.

—Tengo miedo, Harry— musitó, angustiada—. Soñé que Sirius corría un gran peligro, un peligro de muerte.

—Fue sólo un tonto sueño— la consoló el joven, acariciando sus bucles castaños—. Parece que te pegué mi intranquilidad, pero verás que todo está bien.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó como si tuviera cinco años.

—Claro que sí— replicó, mientas la mecía con suavidad y rezaba porque en verdad todo estuviera bien—. Estoy seguro que tanto Sirius como Severus están perfectamente bien.

Continuará…….

**Gotitas de música**

La primera gotita que quiero ponerles es el tema de la película Much Ado About Nothing (Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces) No sólo el tema sino también la peli es hermosa, la recomiendo ampliamente.

De Patrick Doyle, Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces, 1993

http://youtube .com /watch? vPLAGG4Miphk (link cortesía de Midhiel. Gracias linda)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compbso.php? id491

De Sergei Prokofiev, Romeo y Julieta, Danza de los caballeros, opus 64 (1936)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php? id794

De Giacomo Puccini, Madame Butterflay, Un bel di vendremo, (1904)

http://www. epdlp. com/opera.php? id99

Bueno, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, con la esperanza que les siga gustando la historia. A quienes ansían romance, o sea, la llegada de Harry, ténganme sólo un poquito más de paciencia, que tengo que desarrollar adecuadamente las cosas en Moribia para que tenga sentido lo que va a pasar después¿vale?

Por si se preguntan donde estaba Lucius durante la pelea, no pensarían que él se iba a ensuciar las manos¿verdad?

Mi profundo agradecimiento a

**Jean Slytherin, Valethsnape, Aleca, Lady Sermik y Herminione**

por sus maravillosos comentarios.

Aleca: Hola cariño. Sip, Lucius es malo y aún no ha usado todo su potencial, ya verás. Para saber qué pasa con Severus y compañía, corre a leer el nuevo cap. Sí, el circo fue la forma que utilizaron los enviados del sultán para atravesar la frontera sin ser detectados, todos son malos que van a ayudar a Lucius. Infinitas gracias por tus porras, preciosa. Besitos mil

A las demás, contesté sus reviews a sus correos.

Un besazo enorme a todos y ya me contarán qué les pareció este capítulo

Besitos por millones.


	8. Organizando la resistencia

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**El amor que salvó un reino  
Capítulo VIII  
Organizando la resistencia  
**

Montañas Nubladas  
Moribia

Severus y Draco habían cabalgado por horas. Al amanecer llegaron a la base de las montañas, pero en lugar de ascender, Severus desvió su cabalgadura hacia el Este; luego de continuar su camino una decena de millas más, divisaron una pequeña casa rural.

Pese a ser bastante modesta, la vivienda lucía encantadoramente prolija. Como todas las casas rurales de la zona, estaba construida con troncos traídos de los bosques que cubrían las laderas de las Montañas del Norte, ubicados mucho más abajo que las zonas donde habitaban los Moribs.

El frente de la casita estaba adornado por lo que en primavera se convertía en un primoroso jardín cuyas flores duraban hasta finales del otoño, por lo que en ese momento, terminando el mes de Julio, estaba cubierto de la más variada gama de tulipanes, hortensias, azaleas, campanillas y otras flores silvestres, en casi todos los colores que el ser humano pudiera imaginar. En la parte de atrás de la edificación se podía divisar un bosquecillo de cerezos y un primoroso estanque, que en cuanto despuntara Septiembre, se cubriría con un hermoso manto rosa de nenúfares en flor. Y un poco más allá se encontraba un granero pequeño, un gallinero y un recinto bastante amplio que hacía las veces de pesebre y caballeriza.

Cuando los recién llegados se detuvieron ante la morada, un hombretón de aspecto rudo abrió la puerta principal.

Alastor Moody era un hombre alto y grueso de unos sesenta años, de cabello castaño claro. Llevaba un parche en el lado izquierdo del rostro, cubriendo el vacío dejado por un ojo perdido cuando aún era muy joven. Era un cazador experto que siempre contó con la plena confianza del Rey Albus, por lo que había sido guía y maestro de Severus en tales lides. Además, dominaba completamente el arte de la cetrería, conocimiento que también había legado a su 'pupilo'.

—Alteza, Santo Dios— exclamó, acercándose a toda prisa al caballo de Severus y recibiendo el cuerpo inerte de Albus Dumbledore—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Atacaron el palacio— contestó el Príncipe cuando hubo descendido de su montura—. La gente de Malfoy, apoyado por unos mercenarios enviados por el Sultán de Mejkin.

—Desgraciado traidor— miró a Draco como pidiendo disculpas—. Lo lamento, pero….

—No lo haga— lo interrumpió el joven rubio—, yo opino igual que usted.

—¿Ellos lo mataron?— indagó Alastor, mirando con tristeza el cuerpo del hombre que, más que su Rey, siempre había considerado su amigo.

—No, murió de muerte natural— replicó Severus, no queriendo dar mayor información sobre el envenenamiento del Rey—. Pero es más que seguro que Lucius se apodere del castillo, no podía dejar a mi padre allí.

—¡Claro que no!— gruñó el hombretón con fiereza.

Antes que pudiera agregar algo más, una mujer joven apareció en el umbral de la casa.

—¿Padre, qué ocurrió?— se interrumpió, asombrada, la vista fija en los recién llegados, antes de inclinarse en una respetuosa reverencia—. Su Alteza, Lord Draco— saludó, y entonces notó el cuerpo en brazos de su padre—. ¡Su Majestad¿Pero que ocurrió?

—Hablaremos luego con más calma— replicó Severus, recuperando el cuerpo del Rey—. Ahora necesito un favor¿podrían prestarme algo con que cavar?

ººººººº

La siguiente media hora, Severus, Draco y Alastor la pasaron escavando la tumba provisional de Albus Dumbledore, y mientras trabajaban, cada uno, a su modo, iban desgranando en su corazón todos los bellos recuerdos que los unieran al anciano; cada uno daba su adiós definitivo al viejo Rey.

Severus había elegido para enterrarlo el pie de uno de los cerezos que crecían en el bosquecillo cercano a la casa, recordando que la delicada y hermosa flor blanca de estos árboles era una de las favoritas de su padre.

Al terminar de cavar, se limpió las manos y caminó despacio hasta otro árbol cercano, bajo el cual reposaba el cuerpo de Albus, que pese al tiempo transcurrido, todavía parecía que sólo estaba dormido. El Príncipe se arrodilló a su lado y apartó un mechón de cabello, despejando el pálido rostro; luego, se inclinó y depositó un tibio beso sobre la helada frente.

—Buen viaje, padre— musitó en voz muy suave—. Espero que dondequiera que vayas, encuentres águilas y halcones en tu cielo.

Envolvió el cuerpo con cuidado, usando como mortaja una sencilla manta, que había sido tejida por la propia Nimphadora, la hija de Alastor. La cerró con cuidado y levantó el cuerpo del anciano, para depositarlo en la fosa. Una vez cubierta, Severus enfrentó a todos los presentes.

—Nadie debe saber que el Rey está enterrado aquí— su declaración más que una petición era una orden—. No quiero que pongan ninguna señal sobre la tumba.

—¿Ni siquiera una cruz?— preguntó Nimphadora, frunciendo el ceño. Ella era ferviente católica, como la mayoría de los habitantes de Moribia, y la idea no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Ni siquiera eso— negó Severus—. No quiero que alguien empiece a preguntarse quién está enterrado allí— al ver que la joven no relajaba el rostro, se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro. …l entendía que todo ese asunto de la religión era muy importante para las mujeres—. Por el momento, prefiero proteger el cuerpo del Rey. Te prometo que cuando las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que fueron, le haremos el entierro que el alma de mi padre merece.

No muy convencida, la joven se inclinó suavemente.

—Lo que Su Alteza decida estará bien— luego se levantó y murmuró—. Iré a preparar algo de desayunar.

Un rato después, ya sentados ante la mesa del desayuno, el anfitrión preguntó:

—¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

—Draco y yo nos vamos a refugiar en las cuevas de las montañas— contestó Severus, luego de tomar un sorbo de un humeante café—. Si no logran detener a los invasores— por el tono de su voz Alastor intuyó que detenerlos sería por demás improbable—, Sirius y el resto de la guardia nos encontrarán allí. Es una zona agreste y para ascender hasta las cuevas sólo hay un camino que es muy fácil de mantener vigilado. Es el lugar más seguro para aglutinar fuerzas y rearmarnos.

—¿Piensa retomar el poder?

—Por supuesto— contestó Severus sin un atisbo de vacilación—. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaremos en conseguirlo pero juro que Malfoy se va a arrepentir de lo que pasó esta noche.

—También debes organizar al pueblo— dijo Alastor, tuteándolo por primera vez. Sentía que en ese momento, más que el Príncipe, Severus era el jovencito atolondrado de antes, aquel que requería su consejo, y el hombre más joven se sintió un poco mejor al entender que no tendría que luchar solo—. Hay mucha gente que te apoya.

—¿Y qué se puede hacer?— preguntó Draco.

Severus lo miró en ese instante, notando la fiereza y determinación en la mirada del muchacho. Hasta ahora, al ser un varón fértil, Draco se había visto impedido de hacer muchas cosas bajo la excusa de las conveniencias sociales. Pero ahora era la guerra y, o poco lo conocía, o estaba mas que seguro que nada impediría a su sobrino participar en ella. Tendría que ver cómo lo controlaba para que cuando todo volviese a la normalidad su reputación no resultase afectada.

—Yo me puedo encargar de empezar a movilizar a la gente para que vayan a las montañas— contestó Alastor.

El Príncipe asintió con la cabeza.

—También necesito que organices la recolección de alimentos, ropa, medicinas y especialmente armamento— ordenó—. En las cuevas hay suficiente espacio para vivir pero por el resto son completamente inhóspitas. Pero es importante que organicen todo lo antes posible; seguramente habrá ajetreo en las calles de Anktar cuando se sepa lo que pasó y Lucius Malfoy va a tardar unos días en apaciguar la ciudad, pero luego de eso estoy seguro que va a empezar a cazarnos. Debemos estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra.

—Y pienso que deberíamos irnos ya— sugirió Draco—. No sabemos si enviaron a alguien a buscarnos, y no sería bueno que cayeran sospechas sobre esta casa.

—Tienes razón— contestó Severus, levantándose—. Es hora de partir.

—Esperen un momento— Alastor se levantó y llamó a su hija—. ¿Preparaste lo que te dije?— preguntó en cuanto ésta entró.

—Sí, padre— contestó, sonriendo—. Puse pan, queso, carne seca y unas cobijas. También un par de mecheros y dos quinqués. Ya está todo en los caballos.

—Perfecto— se giró hacia Severus y Draco, sonriente—. Nimpha puso unas cuantas provisiones en sus cabalgaduras, eso les servirá por unas horas. Esta tarde, cargaré una carreta con más provisiones y la subiré hasta las cuevas.

—Muy bien— Severus movió la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento—. Quisiera que consiguieras unos hombres de confianza, armados, y los apostaras en la base de la montaña. Que vigilen quien llega. Si son de los nuestros que les permitan el paso, si no, ya saben lo que hay que hacer.

—¿Y cómo los distinguirán?— preguntó Nimpha, intrigada.

—Por eso no te preocupes— la tranquilizó su padre—. Serán muy fáciles de diferenciar.

—De todas maneras es sólo precaución— agregó Severus—. Como dije, Lucius va a tener demasiado jaleo en Anktar, va a ser muy difícil que veamos a alguno de ellos por aquí, durante unos días al menos.

ºººººº

—¡Al fin aparecen!— exclamó Severus, saliendo al encuentro de Sirius y Bill, quienes acompañados por el doctor Karkaroff, ascendían por el camino que conducía a la cueva que Severus utilizaba como centro de operaciones—. Todo el día llegando gente y ni rastros de ustedes. Pensamos que les había ocurrido algo.

—¡Y nos pasó, o acaso piensas que éste es un nuevo modelo de traje masculino!— exclamó Sirius, que tenía un hombro vendado y el rostro lleno de magulladuras—. Tuvimos que pasar por casa del doctor para que me remendara.

—Tonterías, pierdo de cuenta la de veces en que te he visto mucho peor que ahora— desestimó su amigo con una sonrisa—. Pero menos mal que te hirieron— antes que Sirius pudiera expresar su indignada protesta ante esas palabras, continuó—, así se trajeron al doctor con ustedes— se giró hacia el médico que los observaba, divertido—. Tenemos gran cantidad de heridos. Draco los ha estado atendiendo, con ayuda de algunas mujeres, pero su presencia será más que bien recibida.

—Lo imaginé, Su Alteza, por eso vine.

—Bueno, creo que en este momento ya no soy nada así que puede llamarme Severus.

—Siento contradecirlo, pero para todos los que estamos aquí usted sigue siendo el Príncipe heredero, Alteza— hizo una respetuosa inclinación—. ¿Dónde están los heridos?

—Por allí— señaló el camino de la derecha—. Siga por ese sendero; es una cueva grande y hay mucho ajetreo en las cercanías, no tiene pérdida— Severus observó un momento como el médico se alejaba para luego girarse hacia los otros dos—. Entremos, hay muchas cosas que debemos resolver.

ºººººº

Mansión Potter  
Londres  
Un mes más tarde

—¡Padre, al fin llegas!— exclamó Harry, que parado junto a Hermione miraba a su padre con ansiedad. Ambos estaban estudiando cuando escucharon los ruidos del carruaje del Marqués y habían corrido a su encuentro—. ¿Alguna noticia?

James estaba a punto de hacer una broma fácil en relación a que ya sólo era útil como cartero pero se arrepintió al ver la ansiedad y la ilusión en los ojos de sus hijos. Odiaba tener que decepcionarlos una vez más.

—Lo siento, nada todavía— ante la triste expresión de los jóvenes, agregó—: Ya saben como es el correo.

—Pero ya casi pasaron dos meses desde la última carta— se quejó Hermione.

—Aún es poco tiempo, hija.

Harry no dijo nada pero la congoja de su corazón no cesó. Algo le decía que las cosas en Moribia no estaban nada bien.

ºººººº

Montañas Nubladas  
Moribia

Luego de un mes de 'exilio', como burlonamente lo llamaba Sirius, los partidarios del legítimo heredero se habían consolidado como una fuerte tropa guerrillera, que daba muchos dolores de cabeza al tirano que se había apoderado del trono, realizando continuas incursiones con el objetivo de desestabilizar al usurpador.

La mayor parte de los rebeldes se escondían en las Montañas Nubladas, desde donde se planificaban la mayoría de los ataques; este grupo estaba conformado por los soldados del Rey que habían sobrevivido al asalto a Palacio, los soldados que habían estado a cargo de la prisión, que ahora estaba en manos de la gente de Malfoy, y una gran cantidad de habitantes de Anktar, no sólo hombres sino también mujeres y niños.

Luego había un importante contingente en el Este del país, formado especialmente por campesinos, que habían incendiado sus cosechas para impedir que la gente de Malfoy se apoderara de ellas, y se escondían en la zona boscosa de la región. De tanto en tanto, asaltaban las granjas que seguían en pie, ingeniándoselas para reaprovisionarse y de paso enviar comida a la gente de las montañas.

El puerto había sido defendido hasta el final, pero quince días antes, los mercenarios de Malfoy habían realizado una incursión despiadada, matando al Capitán del barco Real y a una gran cantidad de soldados. Los que escaparon, corrieron a refugiarse en las montañas; los mercenarios no habían tomado prisioneros.

En las montañas del Oeste la resistencia persistía hasta la fecha, conformada por los guardias del puesto fronterizo y los mineros y habitantes de la zona.

En la cueva que se utilizaba como comando central en las Montañas Nubladas, Severus conversaba con sus más cercanos colaboradores, sentados alrededor de una rústica mesa.

—La incursión al puerto no resultó del todo, Alteza— decía en ese momento un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo oscuro, que respondía al nombre de Nott, y a quien se había encargado esa operación—. Pudimos quitarles algunas armas pero fue imposible retomar el lugar, estaba demasiado custodiado. Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas— replicó Severus—. Sabíamos que era una operación sin muchas posibilidades, al menos conseguimos las armas. ¿Hubo alguna baja?

—Ninguna— esta vez el hombre esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. Sólo tres heridos.

—Bien— Severus fijó la vista en Alastor—. ¿Cómo está la situación en el valle?

—La gente sigue resistiendo— contestó el viejo cazador—, y enviando provisiones, esta misma tarde llegaron dos carretas repletas.

—Juro que no sé como lo hacen— comentó Draco con admiración.

—Ni yo— convino el Príncipe antes de girarse hacia Bill—. ¿Alguna noticia del Oeste?

—Charlie y su gente siguen vapuleando a esos tontos— el pelirrojo no pudo disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar en su hermano, quien lideraba la resistencia en esa zona—. Hace dos días atacaron un embarque con esmeraldas y diamantes. Creo que tanto Malfoy como el Sultán de Mejkin deben estar más que furiosos.

Severus asintió satisfecho y fijó la vista en el último asistente a la reunión. Al verse observado, Sirius carraspeó, incómodo. Sabía que lo que iba a decir iba a caer muy mal entre los presentes.

—La situación en Anktar es difícil— comenzó, mirando por fin a Severus—. Han hecho correr el rumor de que, instigados por Severus, matamos al Rey y robamos su cadáver. Y han continuado ejecutando a gente inocente, acusándolos de traición y de proteger a los rebeldes. Por suerte, no han descubierto a ninguno de nuestros espías en palacio.

—Pero mi pa… Lucius y su gente saben que son inocentes¿qué ganan con eso?— preguntó Draco, furioso y dolido.

—Es un mensaje para nosotros— el que contestó fue Severus—. Su objetivo es minar nuestra moral y poner al pueblo en nuestra contra.

—Exacto— convino Sirius—. Pero no lo están logrando, la gente no se come el cuento de que los rebeldes matamos al Rey y siguen apoyando a quien consideran su legítimo heredero. Anktar sigue contigo, Severus.

—Sí, y por eso están muriendo mientras yo sigo aquí, protegido— replicó el hombre de ojos negros con frustración.

—Siguen luchando y resistiendo porque saben que usted también lo está haciendo, Alteza— replicó Nott con tono sincero—. Y los Morib¿han cambiado de opinión?

—Nada todavía— Severus frunció el ceño, esa era una situación que le frustraba realmente—. Han permitido que nos refugiemos en las cuevas sin hacer alboroto, pero siguen sin querer involucrarse en el conflicto.

¿Es que son idiotas¿Acaso piensan que si Lucius y el Sultán de Mejkin se salen con la suya ellos van a salir bien librados?— exclamó Sirius, furioso.

—Han vivido siempre alejados de la civilización— explicó el Príncipe—. Desconfían por costumbre de cualquiera que no sea de su tribu y piensan que si siguen como hasta ahora nadie los va tocar. En fin, habrá que seguir intentando convencerlos— dijo con desaliento antes de levantarse, dando por concluida la reunión—. Bien, sigan todos pendientes y cualquier cambio, avisen enseguida— dijo a modo de despedida—. Sirius, Draco, quédense, por favor.

Cuando el resto de los asistentes hubo abandonado el recinto, Severus hizo un gesto a los otros dos, invitándolos a sentarse.

—La situación está cada vez más complicada— musitó, casi como si hablara consigo mismo.

—Cierto, pero podemos lograrlo— le animó Sirius—, es cuestión de resistir.

—¿Resistir a costa de la vida de mi gente?— bufó el hombre, tirando un tintero que había sobre la mesa—. ¿Tengo derecho de pedirles que mueran por mí?

—Severus, eres el Príncipe de Moribia, pero no el único habitante del país— el tono de Sirius era duro, no podía permitir que su amigo se derrumbara—. Todos estamos luchando contigo porque eres la única oportunidad de salvar al país, estamos luchando por lo mismo que tú: Moribia. No te rindas porque entonces toda la sangre que ha corrido y toda la gente que ha muerto lo habrían hecho en vano.

Severus lo miró fijamente y luego posó la vista en Draco, que permanecía en silencio, pero era evidente que estaba de acuerdo punto por punto con lo que había dicho el Capitán.

—Tienes razón, ya no hay vuelta atrás— se quedó meditando en silencio largo rato y al fin habló—: Hay algo que me está preocupando desde hace días— planteó, indeciso.

—Harry¿cierto?

Severus lo observo, asombrado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo no he dejado de pensar en Hermione.

—Tenemos que avisarles lo que está pasando, Sirius. No sólo porque deben estar angustiados por no recibir noticias nuestras, sino porque deben estar al tanto de la situación, tal vez puedan lograr que el gobierno inglés nos ayude. Estoy seguro que Lucius ha evitado que trasciendan las noticias de lo que ha pasado, con nuestros deficientes sistemas de comunicaciones no es difícil; por tanto, debemos buscar el modo de informarles.

—No quiero ser pesimista, pero Harry y tú aún no están casados. ¿Crees que su gobierno te ayude?— indagó Sirius, con rostro serio.

—No lo sé, pero debemos intentarlo.

—¿Y cómo vas a contactarlo?— argumentó nuevamente Sirius—. Enviar un mensaje por el puerto es impensable, está completamente tomado, ya escuchaste a Nott.

—¿Y si alguien cruzara a un país vecino y mandara la carta desde allí?— sugirió Draco—. ¿A Turquía, tal vez?

—Es buena idea— convino Sirius.

—Pero es un viaje muy difícil hasta la frontera, no quiero arriesgar a alguien a ese extremo— se negó el Príncipe.

—Pero Tío Severus, si hay la más mínima oportunidad de conseguir ayuda de Inglaterra, hay que intentarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo— afirmó Sirius.

Con un suspiró, al fin Severus cedió a lo que sugerían sus amigos y pedía a gritos su dolido corazón.

—Está bien, busquen a alguien de confianza que pueda servir de correo, yo voy a redactar la carta.

ººººººº

Frontera con Turquía  
Moribia

—Alto.

La voz resonó haciendo eco en el viento de la noche y a la figura que se deslizaba entre los árboles le sonó como el estallido de un cañón. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, la carta que llevaba era demasiado importante para hacerlo, no podía permitir que cayera en manos enemigas.

Siguió corriendo entre los árboles, a pesar de escuchar más voces de alto. Y corrió aún más rápido cuando empezaron a sonar los disparos. Corrió a todo lo que daban las piernas hasta que ya no pudo seguir, hasta que un disparo más acertado que los demás le dio en el pecho perforándole un pulmón. Corrió hasta que cayó al suelo como un muñeco, muerto.

Momentos después, varios hombres rodeaban el cuerpo inmóvil.

Uno de ellos se acercó y con precaución le revisó el pulso.

—Está muerto— informó a los demás, antes de empezar a revisarle los bolsillos—. No sé por qué corría este infeliz— dijo en voz alta—, no tiene nada que sea de valor. Unas pocas monedas y una carta, nada más.

—¿Una carta?— preguntó el jefe del grupo—. Tráela para ver.

El otro le entregó la misiva al jefe y éste miró el sobre con interés.

_Señor Harry Potter  
Mansión Potter  
Nº 5 de Hill Street  
Londres—Inglaterra _

Continuará……

**Gotitas de música**

Ludwuig Van Beethoven, sinfonía Nº 5 (La llamada del destino), 1808.

http://www. epdlp. com/compclasico .php?id 954

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Concierto para piano y orquesta Nº 21 (1785)

http://www. compclasico. php?id 1067

La madera es un buen aislante, su conductibilidad térmica es 12 veces inferior a la del hormigón. Por este motivo, una casa de madera nórdica conserva 12 veces más el calor que una casa de ladrillos o de hormigón. Del mismo modo, la madera aísla del exceso de calor en el verano. Asimismo, la madera actúa, en las habitaciones, como regulador de la humedad, absorbiendo el exceso de humedad y liberándola en el aire en caso de una desecación rápida. Eso quiere decir que la casa de madera respira.

**Cetrería :** Arte de criar, entrenar y curar halcones y otras aves de rapiña para la caza. En general se puede decir que es una caza de aves y pequeños cuadrúpedos que se practica desde la antigüedad medieval con halcones, azores, cernícalos y otras rapaces capaces de perseguir la presa en el aire hasta derribarla o matarla. Los antiguos vestigios y documentos sobre cetrería muestran que en la mayoría de los casos se trataba de un deporte aristocrático en el que participaban reyes y otros personajes poderosos.

Holitas

Bueno, por allí viene en camino Harryto, para que ya no sufran más, jeje. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Mi profundo agradecimiento a:

**Iserith, Velia, Jean-Slytherin, Herminione, Ale Snape Li y Lady Sermik **

por sus preciosos comentarios.

La página está muy lenta y no sé cómo irá las respuestas a sus correos así que si ven que no les contesté, es que voy a esperar que vaya más rápido.

Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.

Un beso enorme a tods.


	9. Bienvenido al infierno, Harry

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**El amor que salvo un reino**

**Capítulo IX**

**Bienvenido al infierno, Harry**

Castillo de Piedra

Anktar—Moribia

El Castillo de Piedra, antes orgullo y joya de los Moribianos, se había convertido en una pobre imitación de lo que era. La mayoría del personal que atendía a la casa real, había sido encarcelado o había huido hacia las montañas, siguiendo a su Príncipe. Sólo habían quedado en palacio los más ancianos, demasiado viejos para soportar las inclemencias que significaba la vida en las montañas.

Lucius había intentado mantener el rancio esplendor, trayendo personal de la mansión Malfoy o contratando gente del pueblo, pero el personal entrenado era muy escaso y el resto no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en un lugar tan suntuoso. Al fin, agobiado por muchos otros problemas, el hombre rubio había desistido de lidiar con los inconvenientes de orden doméstico.

Así, ahora el castillo lucía triste y descuidado. Las lámparas de cristal y los pisos de mármol, otrora brillantes, ahora lucían opacos, y el polvo se acumulaba inclemente sobre cuadros, estatuas y adornos.

Los únicos lugares de palacio que aún conservaban intacta su magnificencia eran los aposentos reales, que ahora eran ocupados por Lucius, y el despacho real, donde el usurpador pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y donde recibía algunas visitas muy selectas.

Esa tarde, uno de esos visitantes se sentaba frente al escritorio real, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

—Déjeme decirle, Malfoy, que el Sultán está extremadamente descontento con lo que pasó— decía el hombre justo en ese momento—. El último cargamento de piedras preciosas tampoco llegó.

—¿Y qué quiere que haga?— espetó Malfoy, molesto—. La caravana fue atacada y todos los hombres asesinados.

—¿Quiere decir que un puñado de miserables pueden con las tropas del Rey de Moribia?— preguntó el hombre con burla.

—No me jodas, Crounch. Sabes perfectamente que ese puñado de miserables, como tú los llamas, son gente entrenada en combate, la antigua tropa del Rey— esta vez fue Lucius el que lo miró con ironía—. Si mal no recuerdo, varias veces vapulearon a los hombres del Sultán.

—Ése no es nuestro problema sino el tuyo. El Sultán sólo quiere que cumplas tu parte del trato. Hasta ahora no ha visto nada a cambio de lo que mandó, ni siquiera el seguro que aceptaste darle.

—¡Maldita sea! Tengo una guerra civil entre manos justo ahora¿acaso es tan difícil de entender?— gritó Lucius, golpeando la mesa con el puño—. En cuanto logre controlar el país, enviaré al Sultán todas las piedras que quiera— miró al otro hombre con profundo desdén—. En cuanto al seguro¿debo recordarte quién lo dejó escapar?

Ante esas palabras, la mirada de Barty Crouch se oscureció y su mano fue a su pierna, frotándola suavemente. Los dolores que ahora sufría eran horribles, y a consecuencia de los disparos recibidos, le había quedado una fuerte cojera que los doctores pronosticaban sería para siempre. Ahora el conflicto se había convertido en algo personal para él, y no se detendría hasta obtener su venganza.

Sin contestar a la evidente burla, se levantó de su silla y se apoyó en el sencillo bastón que estaba a su lado.

—El Sultán está perdiendo la paciencia— dijo como despedida—. Será mejor que te apresures a controlar a los rebeldes o pronto tendrás un problema más serio con el que lidiar— se inclinó burlonamente antes de agregar—: Que tenga buen día, Majestad.

Una vez que el otro hubo abandonado el estudio, Lucius tomó un adorno del escritorio y, furioso, lo estrelló contra los leños de la chimenea. Luego se giró hacia la figura que había permanecido sentado en un rincón, sin intervenir en modo alguno en la conversación que acababa de finalizar.

—Cómo me digas te lo dije…— el hombre estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera pudo terminar su amenaza.

—No te lo diré— Argus Malfoy se levantó y se acercó a su sobrino—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Derrotado, el hombre rubio se desplomó en un sillón, la dura mirada plateada fija en el hombre mayor.

—No lo sé— confesó al final—. Con Snape y su gente puedo lidiar, pero si el Sultán decide atacar, estaremos perdidos.

En ese momento, se escucho un suave toque en la puerta.

Ahora no estoy de humor para estupideces— declaró Lucius—. Sal y dile que se vaya, quienquiera que sea.

Argus Malfoy, poco dispuesto a discutir con su sobrino en ese estado, se apresuró a cumplir la orden. Poco después, entraba con un hombre malencarado de aspecto desaliñado.

¿Qué significa esto?— ladró Lucius—. Te dije que no quería hablar con nadie y tú haces pasar a este sujeto a mi estudio. ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

—Es mejor que lo escuches— aconsejó su tío.

El otro fijó su despectiva mirada, primero en Argus y luego en el recién llegado.

—¿Qué buscas en palacio?

—Su Majestad— el hombre se inclinó torpemente ante Lucius—. Hace un par de días estaba merodeando por la frontera Este.

—¿Merodeando?— Lucius sonrió con desdén—. Robando, querrás decir— al ver que el hombre se removía incómodo, preguntó—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Encontramos un hombre muerto— el truhán ignoró la mueca burlona del rubio— y traía una carta. Pensamos que a Su Majestad podría interesarle.

—¿Y por qué habría de interesarme?

—La envía Severus Snape— le informó su tío.

—¿Qué?— casi grito Lucius—. Dame esa carta— al ver que el hombre se mostraba reticente, agregó—: Será mejor que me la entregues, a menos que quieras enfrentarte al verdugo al amanecer.

Temblando, el hombre sacó la carta y se la entregó. Lucius la observó y luego miró al sujeto.

—¿Qué pasó con el cadáver del hombre que portaba este correo?

—Lo enterramos convenientemente, Majestad.

—Bien— sacó un cofre de su escritorio y lo abrió con una llave de su chaleco. Del cofre extrajo unas cuantas monedas que tiró hacia el hombre. Las monedas de plata rodaron sobre la superficie de madera pulida y el individuo se apresuró a recogerlas—. Eso pagará tus servicios— Lucius lo miró, amenazante—. Y será mejor que mantengas silencio sobre esto, a menos que quieras acompañar a quien llevaba esta carta. Y ahora, largo de aquí.

Mientras el otro salía, con infinitas reverencias y encantado con el pago recibido, Lucius se sentó, rasgó el sobre y desplegó la carta. Cuando terminó de leerla, la entregó a su tío, pensativo.

Argus Malfoy tomó la hoja y empezó a leer.

_Querido Harry_

_Sé que debes estar muy extrañado por la tardanza en recibir noticias, y lamento que éstas sean tan malas, pero la situación en Moribia se ha complicado terriblemente._

_Mi padre murió y mi hermanastro, recuerdas que te hablé de él, se apoderó del trono. Yo tuve que huir a las montañas, y aquí estoy, reorganizando el apoyo con que cuento y tratando de resistir._

_Quisiera pedirte, por favor, que hables con tu padre y le preguntes si puede gestionar la posibilidad de conseguir algún tipo de apoyo de Inglaterra, aunque aún no estemos casados tú y yo. Como es Marqués y tiene la confianza de la Reina quizás pueda hacer algo. No tengo demasiadas esperanzas al respecto, sé que es muy difícil lograrlo, pero en este momento ese apoyo nos sería de mucha utilidad._

_En cuanto a nosotros, amor, te prometí que luego de estos ocho meses de espera estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero es completamente imposible que vengas a Moribia por el momento, tu vida correría demasiado peligro y yo no pienso arriesgarte por nada del mundo._

_Ten paciencia. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda recuperar el trono te mandaré a buscar para casarnos. Mientras tanto, te ruego no te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien._

_Te amo con todo el corazón._

_Severus_

_p.d: Dile a Hermione que no se preocupe, Sirius también está bien. _

—Que cursi tu hermanito— se burló Argus, pero al mirar a su sobrino, notó que estaba ensimismado y que una cruel sonrisa curvaba sus labios—. Una carta de amor. Creo que perdiste el dinero que pagaste por ella.

—Te equivocas— los plateados ojos se fijaron en él—. En realidad, vale hasta la última moneda que pague.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Crees que el Sultán de Mejkin se atrevería a atacarme si contara con el apoyo de la muy poderosa Inglaterra?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero obtener ese apoyo es imposible.

—Te equivocas. La Reina inglesa no se negaría a ayudar a uno de sus súbditos en peligro.

—No te entiendo.

—La idea de Severus de conseguir consorte inglés era excelente. Si yo estuviera casado con el hijo de un Marqués, la Corona inglesa se vería obligada a apoyarnos¿cierto?

—Sí, pero ¿con quién….?

—Con Harry Potter— lo interrumpió Lucius. Al ver que el otro no entendía de qué iba todo eso, ordenó—. Quiero que busques al mejor falsificador que consigas. Mi hermanito va a mandarle una carta muy distinta a su prometido.

—No entiendo— Argus lo miraba sin comprender.

—Mandaré al buque real a buscar a Harry Potter, con una carta falsa firmada por Severus Dumbledore, y cuando esté aquí, haré que se case conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas? Ese muchacho parece estar enamorado de Snape.

—Corrección, Severus parece estar enamorado de ese muchacho. Estoy seguro que una vez aquí le dará igual un Rey que otro.

—¿Y si te equivocas y el tal Potter se niega?

—Entonces lo obligaré— al ver que su tío lo miraba pidiendo más explicación, aclaró—: Lo forzaré— esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica—. La Corte Inglesa es muy estricta y no perdona ciertas cosas. Una vez deshonrado, al muchachito ese sólo tendrá dos opciones: casarse conmigo o enfrentarse a la ignominia. ¿Cuál crees que será su decisión?

ººººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

El momento del día que Severus más amaba, desde que se había visto obligado a refugiarse en las montañas, eran esos minutos en la noche, cuando ya todos se habían retirado a descansar, y él podía dedicarse a disfrutar del aire nocturno y hacer lo que le era imposible en la acelerada agitación en medio de la cual transcurrían sus días: añorar a su prometido.

En una rutina ya repetida, se sentó en una roca cercana a la cueva que tenía destinada para dormitorio y sacó un saquito de lona marrón. Sonrió al mirarlo. Con las provisiones que enviaban siempre que podían, la gente del Este se las arreglaba para incluir generosas cantidades de hojas de tabaco, suficientes para poder repartir entre todos los fumadores que habitaban las cuevas. Junto a éstas, siempre llegaba un paquete mucho más pequeño, formado por unos finos puros elaborados con las mejores hojas del tabaco moribiano, el humilde obsequio que aquellas sencillas personas ofrecían a su Príncipe.

Sacó uno de los puros y lo encendió, deleitándose con el aroma desprendido por las hojas al quemarse, y a su menté llegó la imagen de los hermosos ojos verdes y la maravillosa sonrisa de Harry. Estaba tan perdido en su recuerdo, que no notó la cercana presencia hasta que Bill se detuvo a un lado de lo que él consideraba 'su roca'.

—¿Puedo sentarme?— preguntó el joven pelirrojo cuando Severus fijó la vista en él. El Príncipe hizo un gesto con la mano, en muda invitación, y luego le alargó el saquito de cigarros—. Se agradece pero traje el mío— le enseñó su propio tabaco, torpemente liado, y sonrió—. No es tan fino como el tuyo pero me conformo.

Severus sonrió ante la burla. Estaba consciente que todos sus súbditos y amigos aceptaban con felicidad que quien ellos consideraba su Rey pudiera al menos disfrutar de ese privilegio.

Ambos hombres fumaron en silencio por un buen rato, la mirada perdida en la profundidad de la noche. Al fin, fue Bill quien habló.

—Está todo tan sereno— musitó en voz queda—. Nadie diría que estamos en medio de una guerra.

—No, nadie lo diría— Severus dio una profunda calada a su cigarro.

—¿Has pensado lo que harás si salimos de ésta?

—Cuando salgamos de ésta— rectificó Severus en tono duro, no aceptaba que nadie pensara en otra posibilidad que la victoria. Luego, miró a su compañero—. Supongo que lo primero que habrá que hacer será reconstruir el país, el maldito Malfoy lo está destrozando a pedazos.

—No me refería a eso.

El Príncipe alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Entonces?

Bill guardó silencio. Él y Severus habían tenido un romance intenso, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo de aquello. No sabía como recibiría una pregunta tan personal. Notando que el otro lo seguía mirando fijamente, esperando una respuesta, se armó de valor.

—Bueno, cuando acabes con Lucius y recuperes el trono, tu situación como monarca va a quedar muy estable, ya no necesitarás casarte con un inglés por obligación— aprovechando que Severus había quedado demasiado sorprendido como para contestarle, se apresuró a agregar—. Podrías conseguir una mujer de la nobleza moribiana que te diera los herederos que necesitas, y yo podría estar a tu lado— dudo una fracción de segundo antes de terminar—. Como tu amante.

—Bill, yo…

—Sé que lo nuestro acabó hace tiempo— el pelirrojo lo interrumpió, temeroso de lo que diría si hablaba—. Yo te amo, Severus, y como tu amante, podría hacerte feliz, te lo juro.

El Príncipe miró con tristeza los nobles ojos que lo miraban con amor. Sentía verdadero afecto por Bill, y le dolía profundamente herirlo, pero no podía engañarlo.

—Bill, no debes hacerte ilusiones conmigo— contestó, incómodo—. Eres un buen hombre y mereces algo más que una relación de amantes.

—Yo me conformaría.

—Pero yo no— replicó rotundo, mientras se levantaba y lanzaba la colilla de su puro a la distancia. Respiró profundo y se giró hacia el pelirrojo—. No quiero hacerte daño pero una relación entre nosotros es imposible.

—¿Por qué?— el joven hizo un último intento—. Antes funcionó, ahora también podría hacerlo.

—No, ya no.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay dos razones por las cuales deseo recuperar mi trono— contestó Severus, sacando un nuevo cigarro y encendiéndolo—. La primera es por mi pueblo, deseo más que nada su paz y bienestar— dio una larga calada tranquilizadora—. La segunda es por mi mismo. Porque deseo casarme con mi prometido lo antes posible.

Los azules ojos de Bill se cubrieron con una sombra de tristeza pero sonrió débilmente.

—¿Lo amas?— Severus se limitó a asentir como respuesta—. Entiendo— el pelirrojo respiró profundamente—. Discúlpame por esto, no volverá a pasar— musitó, antes de agregar—: Recuerda que soy tu amigo y podrás seguir contando conmigo para lo que sea.

—Gracias— musitó Severus, mientras el hombre se iba alejando lentamente. Luego agregó, tan suavemente que sólo pudo ser escuchado por el aire nocturno—. Ojala algún día puedas ser tan feliz como yo, amigo mío.

ººººººº

Mansión Potter

Londres

—Milord, con permiso— dijo el mayordomo de la mansión Potter, entrando en la salita donde estaba reunida toda la familia—. Un señor solicita ver a Lord Harry, dice que es importante.

—¿Un señor?— el Marqués frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué señor?

—Dice que se llama Vincent Crabee, y es enviado del Príncipe de Moribia.

—¿De Severus?— Harry saltó de inmediato y se acercó al mayordomo—. Dile que pase, por favor.

El hombre miró al amo de la mansión y, ante un asentimiento de éste, salió a cumplir la petición del más joven. Al momento, regresó acompañado de un hombre alto y fornido.

—Buenos días, Milord— saludó el recién llegado, dirigiéndose a James, antes de hacer una inclinación cortés hacia el resto de los presentes.

—Según mi mayordomo, usted dice ser un enviado de Moribia¿no?

—Sí, Señoría— contestó el hombre, con fingido servilismo—. Traigo una carta para el joven Lord Harry Potter.

Harry estaba a punto de saltar sobre el hombre y arrebatarle la carta pero esperó estoicamente a que su padre hablara.

—¿Me la permite?— pidió el Marqués, extendiendo la mano. Luego de recibirla, la revisó y se la entregó a Harry, mientras el hombre hablaba de nuevo.

—Tengo instrucciones de esperar su respuesta antes de regresar a mi país. Como supongo que ustedes querrán discutir con calma lo que dice la carta¿podía venir en la tarde?

—Sí, se lo agradecería— replicó James mientras acompañaba al visitante a la puerta de la salita—. Estoy seguro que para entonces ya tendremos una respuesta para usted.

En cuanto el hombre salió de la habitación, todos los ojos se centraron en Harry, que rompió el lacre angustiado y abrió la carta, empezando a leer. Al ver como su rostro se desencajaba por momento, James frunció el ceño y Lily preguntó, preocupada:

—¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

El joven alzó el rostro hacia su familia, los ojos repletos de preocupación.

—Escuchen— musitó, y empezó a leer en voz alta.

_Querido Harry_

_Perdona la tardanza en escribirte pero cuando llegué a Moribia encontré a mi padre muy enfermo._

_Aunque la situación política en Moribia está bien y mi hermanastro parece haberse tranquilizado, mi padre sigue muy preocupado. Ha estado insistiendo en que va a morir pronto y que su última voluntad es conocerte y poder vernos casados._

_Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón, amor. A mi padre le queda muy poco tiempo de vida, y dudo que pueda esperar mucho más._

_Por eso, te ruego que adelantes el viaje todo lo que puedas. Quiero darle esa pequeña alegría antes de despedirme de él definitivamente. Te ruego que no te niegues a mi súplica._

_Te amo con todo el corazón_

_Severus_

_p.d: Dile a Hermione que Sirius le manda todo su amor._

—¡Dios, pobre Rey y pobre Severus!— se lamentó Hermione cuando Harry terminó de leer.

—El asunto es que no veo el modo de cumplir la petición de Severus— Lord James Potter frunció el ceño—. No puedo salir de Inglaterra en estos momentos, es completamente imposible.

—¿Cuándo crees que puedas viajar?— preguntó Remus.

—No antes de dos meses, en estos momentos la situación en el Parlamento esta realmente complicada.

—Pero implicará mas de tres meses hasta que lleguemos a Moribia, padre— argumentó Harry—. Para entonces el Rey puede estar muerto.

—No sé qué más puedo hacer— replicó el Marqués.

—Y yo iría, hijo, pero sabes que no puedo dejar viajar a tu padre solo— se excusó Lily—. Los viajes en barco son bastante fuertes para su corazón y si no estoy para controlar sus medicinas puede hacer una tontería.

—Deja a mi condenado corazón en paz, mujer— exclamó Lord James, quien en cuanto se tocaba su problema cardiaco, gruñía como fiera enjaulada.

—Yo podía adelantarme con Harry y Hermione— sugirió Remus, que hasta el momento había permanecido al margen—. Como su tío, puedo perfectamente actuar como su guardián y así evitar los chismes de la Corte. Una vez que lleguemos a Moribia, Harry puede conocer al Rey y tranquilizarlo respecto al matrimonio y esperaremos a que ustedes puedan viajar para efectuar lo boda.

—No sé, no me termina de gustar— refunfuñó James.

—Por favor, padre, Severus me necesita— suplicó Harry.

Lord James miró a su esposa.

—¿Tú que dices?

—Que si tú hubieras estado alguna vez en un conflicto como el de Severus, yo hubiera actuado como Harry— su esposa le sonrió tiernamente.

—Está bien, vayan— observó a su hijo con mirada de águila—. Pero ni se te ocurra casarte antes que nosotros lleguemos.

ººººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

Severus y Sirius estaban hablando en la cueva que usaban de cuartel general, analizando las acciones que deberían tomarse los siguientes días, cuando entró un agitado Bill, quitándose su gruesa capa de viaje.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?— preguntó Sirius por todo saludo—. ¿Alguna noticia de nuestros contactos?

En silencio, el recién llegado miró primero a Sirius y luego a Severus, como dudando si contestar o no.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bill?— las alarmas del Príncipe saltaron de inmediato, preocupado por la seguridad de su gente—. ¿Algún nuevo problema en palacio¿Descubrieron a alguno de nuestros contactos?

—No, no se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces?— inquirió Sirius con voz apremiante—. Y siéntate, me estás poniendo nervioso.

El hombre se sentó y lanzó una nueva mirada indecisa hacia Severus antes de empezar a hablar.

—Al parecer, en palacio hace unos días que existe una agitación febril— empezó con tono pausado—. Se ha contratado mucho personal y, según se comenta, el propio Malfoy amenazó con enviar al verdugo a todo el mundo a menos que tengan el palacio impecable a la mayor brevedad.

—Yo pensé que nuestro estimado usurpador había desistido de lidiar con su personal doméstico— se burló Sirius—. Además, sigue teniendo problemas mucho más graves que poner a brillar el Castillo de Piedra.

—Lo mismo pensaron nuestros contactos, hasta que se extendió el rumor de que iba a llegar alguien muy importante de Inglaterra a hacer negocios con el nuevo Rey— Severus se envaró ante la mención pero dejó que su subordinado siguiera explicándose—. Así que, reforzaron la vigilancia con intención de averiguar de quien se trataba.

—¿Lo descubrieron?— la voz de Severus estaba ronca por la tensión¿quién demonios podría venir desde Inglaterra a hablar con Lucius? Bill asintió y dio una nueva mirada a Severus antes de contestar.

—Lord Harry Potter.

—Eso es imposible, tiene que haber una equivocación— casi gritó el hombre de ojos negros, encarándose con el pelirrojo—. Quizás Lucius recibió una carta de Harry dirigida a mí, la leyó e inventó toda esa historia.

—¿Para qué iba a inventar algo como eso?— razonó Sirius.

—¿Qué se yo? Tal vez pensó que si hacía correr el rumor de que Harry venía yo me pondría nervioso y cometería un error.

—Nadie sabe en el castillo quién es el visitante inglés— argumentó Bill.

—¿Entonces cómo saben que es Lord Potter?— preguntó Severus, cada vez más molesto y preocupado.

Por toda respuesta, Bill sacó un trozo de papel quemado en los bordes.

—Es la copia de un telegrama. Uno de nuestros espías la rescató de entre las llamas de la chimenea.

Severus tomó el papel y leyó en voz alta:

_Misión cumplida. Los Potter aceptaron enseguida. Arribaremos a Moribia a finales de Octubre_. V. Crabbe

—Pero no entiendo— Severus miraba la nota sin parpadear—. ¿Qué significa esto?— miró el rostro descompuesto de Bill Weasley y presionó—. Tú sabes algo más¿verdad?— no necesitaba respuesta, la cara del otro lo decía todo—. Suéltalo de una vez.

—Antes de rescatar la nota del fuego, nuestro contacto pudo escuchar el final de una conversación— Bill se removió en su asiento, claramente incómodo—. Lucius le decía a Argus Malfoy que ya todo estaba en marcha. Que Lord Potter llegaría a finales de Octubre así que la boda se podía organizar para mediados de Noviembre. Al final, rió y comentó que ya podría respirar tranquilo, que con la ayuda de Inglaterra el Sultán de Mejkin no se atrevería a atacarlo y podría finalmente aplastarte como a una cucaracha.

Mientras escuchaba la narración, Severus sintió como una mano de piedra atenazaba su corazón, dejándolo convertido en añicos.

—Eso es imposible— quien ahora habló fue Sirius—. Harry quiere a Severus, jamás aceptaría casarse con Lucius.

—Pues parece que sí aceptó— el gélido tono de Severus hubiera congelado el infierno.

—No es posible que creas esa barbaridad— insistió su amigo—. No creo que Harry esté en camino, y si lo está, estoy seguro que viene engañado.

—Y supongo que también se va a casar engañado¿no?— el tono de Severus, que pretendía ser irónico, semejó más bien un gemido agónico.

—Severus, no sabemos exactamente lo que hay detrás de todo esto— trató de hacerlo razonar su amigo—. No hagas juicios apresurados de los que puedas arrepentirte después.

El Príncipe lo miró fríamente, pero en lugar de contestarle se giró hacia Bill.

—¿Dices que Potter llega a finales de mes?— el aludido asintió en silencio y Severus se giró hacia Sirius—. Ya estamos a quince. Quiero que envíes uno de nuestros mejores jinetes al puerto. Que vaya disfrazado para pasar desapercibido. Deberá permanecer vigilante, en cuanto vea el buque real aproximándose al puerto, deberá venir a visarnos de inmediato.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó Sirius, preocupado. No le gustaba nada la actitud de su amigo.

—Lord Harry Potter va a tener el recibimiento que se merece— fue todo lo que contestó Severus, antes de salir de la cueva como alma que lleva el diablo.

ºººººº

El carruaje en que viajaban Harry y Hermione llevaba muchas horas avanzando penosamente a través de los agrestes caminos que comunicaban el puerto con la ciudad de Anktar. Miraba el paisaje por una de las pequeñas ventanas del vehículo, mientras una serie de sentimientos encontrados bullían en su interior.

Estaba contento, por supuesto; al fin, después de tantos meses de separación, iba a reunirse con el hombre que amaba. Sin embargo, siempre que había soñado este momento, había una serie de anhelos y expectativas que no habían sido cumplidos en la cruda realidad.

El viaje en barco había sido largo y triste. Lo habían colocado en el camarote principal; era el más lujoso y fastuoso del buque, eso era indudable, pero no era el rinconcito que Severus le había prometido, donde él siempre viajaba y desde donde se podía ver el amanecer. Y había descubierto, con dolor, que en el barco no había libro alguno de aventuras; Sev también se había olvidado de eso.

A pesar de todo, había desembarcado entusiasmado, anhelando mirar los negros ojos que tanto amaba, y había recibido una nueva desilusión; Severus no lo estaba esperando. Sólo estaba ese secretario molesto que los había acompañado desde Londres y del que ya estaba más que harto.

Sacó la última carta del Príncipe, intentando darse ánimos con sus bellas palabras y pensando que si el Rey estaba enfermo, era lógico que su prometido estuviera angustiado y olvidara esos pequeños detalles. Debía comportarse como un adulto y apoyar a Severus, se dijo, mientras enjugaba una lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

De repente, una cantidad de ruidos exteriores lo sacó de sus reflexiones y regresó a la realidad, para observar a Hermione, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos por el terror. El carruaje se había detenido bruscamente y pudo darse cabal cuenta que los ruidos de afuera eran disparos. Ya estaba preparado para salir a ver qué pasaba cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió violentamente.

—Fuera— ordenó un hombre que se cubría el rostro con un pañuelo.

Al salir, a ambos jóvenes les cayó el alma a los pies. Un par de hombres de la escolta que los había acompañado estaban tirados en el piso, no sabían si muertos o sólo heridos, y el resto estaban siendo apuntados por más hombres enmascarados. Pero lo que más les preocupó fue ver a Remus en el piso, evidentemente herido.

—Remus— gritó Harry, y corrió hacia su tío, quien ya estaba siendo atendido por un enmascarado de pelo rubio—. Déjelo en paz¿qué le hace?— gritó, apartando al otro de un manotazo e inclinándose sobre el hombre inconsciente.

—Está tratando de ayudarlo, así que te recomiendo que lo dejes en paz— escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Severus?— el rostro de Harry se iluminó de alivio y felicidad y corrió a abrazar al hombre, pero éste se desprendió bruscamente del joven, ignorándolo, y dejándolo con los brazos caídos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mientras eso pasaba, a pocos pasos, Remus recuperaba la conciencia, fijando su aturdida mirada en unos ojos plateados que lo miraban con atención.

—¿Es usted un forajido?— preguntó, inseguro.

Draco se echó a reír y quitó la máscara de su rostro.

—No, no lo soy.

—Tío Remus, te sientes bien— preguntó Hermione, arrodillada a su lado, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Hermione¿qué pasó¿Dónde está Harry?

La chica levantó la mirada hacia su hermano, quien todavía miraba aturdido a ¿Severus?

—¿Severus?— musitó la chica con voz ahogada, pero el hombre la ignoró y miró a Draco.

—¿Cómo está?— preguntó.

—Sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer del caballo, tendré que tomarle algunos puntos— miró con atención al herido—. Le duele en algún otro sitio— cuando Remus se tocó un costado, el hombre rubio agregó—: Puede que también tenga alguna costilla fracturada.

En ese momento, un hombre alto y de cabello negro llegó a todo galope. Se lanzó del caballo y corrió hacia Hermione.

—Hermi— gritó, al tiempo que abrazaba a la chica contra su corazón, y bajando la cabeza, le daba un beso largo y profundo—. Amor, pensé que no iba a llegar nunca— murmuró, volviendo a abrazarla—. Tanto tiempo esperando este momento y llegas justo el día en que yo no estoy en el campamento.

—Pero yo, no entiendo, Sirius— musitó Hermione.

Severus soltó un bufido, desdeñando la actitud de la pareja, y Harry lo miró, sin lograr entender qué ocurría con su prometido, por qué había asaltado a su propia guardia y por qué lo había tratado con tanta crueldad. De repente, la furia fue ganando a la tristeza, y dirigiéndose a Severus, le recriminó con voz dura.

—¿Me puedes decir qué está pasando aquí y por qué me has tratado así?

En vez de contestar, Severus miró a Sirius.

—Yo me voy a adelantar con Potter. Ustedes esperen a que Draco cure al herido y síganme. Nos vemos en el campamento— se acercó a Harry, lo tomó en brazos y, sin ningún miramiento, prácticamente lo arrojó encima de su garañón. Luego se subió de un salto y miró a otro enmascarado—. Bill, elige a dos hombres y sígannos. Estén muy pendientes por la ruta— y sin otra palabra, espoleó al caballo y salió a todo galope.

—Eyy, no, adonde vas— exclamó Remus, intentando incorporarse, pero la brusquedad del movimiento hizo que se mareara fuertemente.

—Oiga, quieto, no se muevas— musitó Draco quien, arrodillado a su lado, presionaba un trapo contra la herida de la cabeza—. Está aturdido por el golpe y todavía sigue sangrando.

—Pero se lo llevó— argumentó el hombre herido—. Y yo soy su guardián. Es completamente impropio, debo alcanzarlo.

—Lo lamento pero usted no va a ninguna parte hasta que no le haya cerrado esa herida— Remus lo miró destilando furia por la mirada, pero el rubio ni se inmutó—. No va a ganar nada mirándome así, así que no pierda su tiempo— replicó, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Usted es médico?— refunfuñó el caído.

—No, pero tengo bastante experiencia en heridas, y justo ahora soy la mejor opción con la que cuenta, así que no creo que sea momento de ponerse muy exigente— replicó Draco, burlón, antes de girarse a mirar a Hermione—. ¿Podría sostener este paño contra la herida mientras preparo todo para coserlo?

Mientras la joven obedecía y Draco preparaba el instrumental que siempre llevaba consigo en caso de emergencia, Remus traslado su furia e impotencia hacia Sirius.

—Y tú¿por qué permitiste que se llevara a Harry¿Qué pretende Severus?

—No va a hacerle nada— lo tranquilizó el aludido, aunque internamente rezaba porque su amigo no hiciera una barbaridad—. No te preocupes.

—Yo decidiré si me preocupo o no— bufó molesto—. Ahora, quiero que me expliques qué está pasando aquí. Y usted— gruñó a Draco—, apúrese, tengo que ir tras Harry.

Draco empujó levemente a Remus para que quedara de lado, dejando la herida cómoda para trabajar.

—Por favor, sosténgale la cabeza con firmeza, voy a inyectarle algo para dormirle la zona— le pidió a Hermione. Mientras empezaba a coser, preguntó burlón—. ¿Siempre tiene un carácter tan encantador?

Un nuevo gruñido de Remus

—En realidad, habitualmente tiene buen carácter, pero ahora está preocupado por Harry— lo disculpó la chica, antes de mirar a Sirius—. Y yo también. ¿Quieres explicarnos qué pasó?

En lugar de responder, su prometido le contestó con otra pregunta.

—Primero¿me podrías decir qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí?— casi grito Remus.

—Ey, quieto— pidió Draco para evitar que se moviera y Hermione afianzó su agarre.

—Sirius, vinimos porque Severus envió una carta.

—Claro, pero Severus le pedía a Harry todo lo contrario, que se tranquilizara y no hiciera el viaje.

Se escuchó un nuevo bufido de Remus y Hermione miró a su novio, extrañada.

—Sirius, la carta decía que el Rey iba a morir y deseaba conocer a mi hermano antes que eso ocurriera. Por eso apresuramos el viaje y nuestros padres no pudieron acompañarnos.

—Y dejaron a Harry bajo mi cuidado. ¡Maldición!— se escuchó la queja de Remus.

—Eso es imposible— negó Sirius.

—Si no me crees ve al carruaje y busca en el equipaje. Hay un pequeño baúl de madera, ahí están todas las cartas que Severus envió a Harry, son su pequeño tesoro.

El hombre obedeció. Al abrir el baúl, encontró un manojo de cartas atadas con una cinta azul, que a simple vista evidenciaban que habían sido leídas muchas veces. Junto a estas, se encontraba una misiva mucho menos maltratada. Sirius la tomó y leyó el remitente: Severus Dumbledore Snape.

Metió el resto de las cartas por un costado del baúl y regresó junto a los demás con el sobre en la mano. A esas alturas, Draco ya estaba cubriendo la herida cerrada con un vendaje. El capitán tendió el sobre a la chica, pero ésta lo rechazó con un ligero movimiento de su mano.

—Léela.

A medida que leía, el rostro de Sirius se iba desencajando.

—¡Maldición!— gruñó en voz baja antes de levantar la mirada—. Les puedo asegurar que esto no lo escribió Severus.

—Pues es su letra— argumentó Remus, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—Hágalo lentamente para que no se vuelva a marear— le aconsejó Draco.

—Debe ser una falsificación— replicó Sirius, observando detenidamente la carta.

—Sirius— al oír la suave voz de su prometida, el hombre alzó la mirada—. ¿Nos puedes explicar qué está pasando?

El capitán tomó una mano de la joven y la llevó a sus labios antes de contestar.

—Hace casi cuatro meses, hubo un ataque al Palacio de Piedra, en Anktar. Lucius atacó con sus partidarios y mercenarios enviados por el Sultán de Mejkin, un país vecino. Eran demasiados y no pudimos contenerlos, por lo que tuvimos que huir a las montañas— Hermione lanzó un grito de sorpresa—. Ese día, también murió el Rey Albus.

—¿Lo mataron?— inquirió Remus.

—No ese día— al ver que lo miraban, interrogantes, aclaró—. Lo habían estado envenenando con arsénico por varios meses, murió a consecuencia del daño producido por el veneno.

—¡Dios, pobre Severus!— Hermione estaba consternada.

—Huimos a las montañas y Severus rearmó un pequeño ejército de rebeldes. Desde entonces estamos luchando.

—¿Pero entonces, esa carta que recibió Harry?— Remus clavó su inquisitiva mirada en Sirius.

—No tengo idea. Tal vez el usurpador pensó atraer aquí a Harry y convencerlo que se casara con él para lograr el apoyo inglés.

—¿Pero cómo sabía él de Harry?— preguntó Hermione—. ¿Se hizo público el compromiso o algo así?

—No, cuando llegamos Severus encontró al Rey muy enfermo y prefirió esperar antes de hacer cualquier anuncio.

—Además, en la carta decía que Sirius mandaba su amor a Hermione— argumento Remus—. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre saber eso?

Todos se miraron confundidos por un momento, hasta que Draco comentó:

—Por la carta verdadera.

Todos los miraron con interés, esperando que continuara.

—Sirius¿Tío Severus te comento si mencionó tu nombre cuando escribió a Londres?

El rostro del hombre moreno se iluminó con entendimiento.

—Claro, eso tiene que ser— exclamó—. Severus me preguntó si quería escribirle un mensaje a Hermi y yo le dije que le mandara mi amor— se giró hacia su prometida—. Lo siento, linda, no soy bueno escribiendo.

—Yo doy fe de ello— comentó Draco, y todos sonrieron, relajando un tanto la atmósfera—. Entonces, quiere decir que la carta que envió mi Tío fue interceptada.

—¿Severus es su tío?— cuestionó Remus—. Pensé que sólo tenía un hermanastro.

Draco se ruborizó, apenado.

—Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy— contuvo el aliento un segundo—. Soy hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de los otros, Sirius se apresuró a aclarar.

—Pero Draco siempre vivió en palacio y fue prácticamente criado por Severus y el Rey. Y hace mucho tiempo que dejó de tener contacto con su padre.

—Por favor, no tienen que darnos explicaciones— musitó Hermione.

—Por supuesto que no— agregó Remus y extendió la mano, sonriendo—. Encantado de conocerte, Draco, yo soy Remus— luego de la 'presentación' su rostro recobró su seriedad—. Y volviendo al asunto de la carta¿el correo no les contó qué pasó?

—No regresó— replicó el capitán—. La situación en los caminos está muy complicada. Salió bajo un alto riesgo, cuando no volvió, supusimos que habría sido atacado o no había logrado regresar y se había quedado en Turquía.

—Entonces, por lo que parece esa carta llegó a manos del usurpador, quien escribió a Harry fingiendo ser Severus¿no?— concluyó Remus.

—Así parece— confirmó el capitán.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué Severus se llevó a mi sobrino de esa manera tan impropia— tanto Sirius como Draco se removieron, incómodos, y el hombre de cabello castaño frunció el ceño—. ¿Sirius, podrías explicarme?

—Bueno, verás— el aludido carraspeó—, nos llegó la noticia que Harry venía a Moribia para casarse con Lucius Malfoy. Severus al principio no lo creyó, pero nuestros espías captaron un trozo de conversación donde Lucius lo confirmaba— al ver que sus interlocutores lo miraban fijamente, esperando ampliara la explicación, continuó—: Severus se sintió traicionado, el dolor y los celos lo cegaron y piensa que Harry lo traicionó, que venía a casarse con Lucius por su voluntad.

—¿Pero cómo puede pensar eso de mi hermano¿Acaso no lo conoce?— exclamó Hermione.

—Ahora más que nunca tenemos que ir a alcanzarlos— gruñó Remus—. Por favor, ayúdenme a levantarme.

—Todavía no— se negó Draco—. Aún tengo que revisar tus otras heridas. Además, no estás en condiciones de viajar a caballo, habrá que utilizar el carruaje.

—Si quieres, yo puedo ir adelantándome para ver cómo está Harry, Sirius me puede llevar— sugirió Hermione.

—Ni hablar, no pude evitar que Severus se llevara a Harry, pero tú no vas a ninguna parte sin mí— se negó su tío.

—No se preocupen— Sirius intentó tranquilizarnos—. Con todo, Severus ama profundamente a su prometido. Harry va a estar bien, ya verán

ºººººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

Las siguientes horas resultaron para Harry la experiencia más dolorosa que había pasado en su corta vida. Cabalgando contra el viento por los peligrosos caminos, sin entender por qué el hombre que lo abrazaba, evitando que se cayera, lo había tratado con tanto odio, sintiendo como su vida se estaba desmoronando a pedazos.

Al final, Severus se detuvo y jaló a Harry del caballo con brusquedad. Al ver llegar los otros jinetes, esperó a que Bill desmontara.

—Pon vigilancia extra en el camino de acceso a las montañas— ordenó, antes de levantar nuevamente a Harry y lanzarlo sobre su hombro como si fuera un fardo.

El chico se resistió inútilmente, mientras el hombre caminaba hacia una de las cuevas mas apartadas. Entró en la pequeña gruta y bajo al joven.

Éste quedó unos segundos impactado, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en una cueva húmeda, apenas alumbrada por un pequeño quinqué. Su único mobiliario, una manta en un rincón.

Harry se revolvió furioso y se enfrentó a Severus.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me tratas así?— increpó, iracundo.

—¿Acaso el futuro Rey de Moribia se siente insultado?— preguntó el hombre, burlón—. Supongo que pensaste que Lucius iba a ser mucho más amable contigo¿no?— el Príncipe se fue acercando poco a poco—. Que esta noche ibas a dormir entre sábanas de seda¿cierto?

—No entiendo— el joven estaba cada vez más confundido—. ¿Lucius¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermanastro en esto?

—No finjas más, Potter— el uso despectivo de su apellido fue para Harry como una puñalada en el corazón—. Supongo que sacaste tus cuentas y decidiste que daba igual un Rey que otro¿no?— sin dejarlo hablar, Severus continuo, cegado por los celos y el dolor—. En circunstancias normales no me importaría que te fueras con él, créeme. Al fin y al cabo, las razones por las que empecé mi compromiso contigo ya no existen.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Harry luchaba contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

—¿Acaso creíste que yo realmente te amaba?— el fantasma de los celos seguía quemando y obligándolo a hablar—. ¿A un muchachito imberbe como tú? Yo necesito un verdadero hombre, y ahora que todo acabó, no necesito seguir fingiendo.

—No te creo. No sé por qué me estás diciendo todo esto¿por qué tratas de hacerme daño, Severus?

Al ver la desvalida figura del hombre que amaba, que a esas alturas lloraba sin tapujos, el corazón de Severus se derritió. Y cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir, de decirle que todo era mentira, Bill entró en la cueva. Y entonces recordó sus palabras días antes: _Lucius le decía a Argus Malfoy que ya todo estaba en marcha. Que Lord Potter llegaría a finales de Octubre así que la boda se podía organizar para mediados de Noviembre._

Y los celos volvieron a tomar el mando.

No, no podía ser débil. Harry Potter se había burlado de él, pisoteando sus sentimientos, y ahora él le devolvería la moneda.

—Disculpen si interrumpo— dijo Bill, mirando la escena con interés—. Alteza, ya mandé poner lo que ordenó. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, eso es todo— de repente, su demonio interno vengativo susurró algo en su oído. Acatando su orden, se acercó al pelirrojo, lo cerró contra su cuerpo y tomó sus labios en un beso sensual—. Ya te puedes ir a descansar— musitó cuando terminó—. Espérame en la cueva, yo iré en un segundo.

El pelirrojo miro a Severus y luego a Harry, no había que ser muy inteligente para entender lo que estaba pasando ahí. Frunció el ceño, pero decidió no decir nada y abandonar la cueva. En cuanto salió, Severus se giró hacia Harry.

—Lo lamento, Lord Potter, pero no puedo permitir que vaya a su encuentro con el traidor de Malfoy, que está usurpando un lugar que no le corresponde. Hasta que pueda deshacerme de usted, deberá seguir disfrutando de mi hospitalidad. Y le aconsejo que no intente escapar, estos caminos son muy gélidos e intrincados, moriría antes de llegar a Anktar.

Una vez solo, Harry cayó de rodillas, con el corazón destrozado. Todas sus ilusiones acababan de morir definitivamente y todavía ni siquiera entendía por qué.

Continuará…….

**Gotitas musicales**

Aquí las gotitas de hoy

De Nicolai Rimsky-Korsakov, Opera El Zar Saltan, El vuelo del moscardón, (1900)

http://www. compclasico.php? id1105

De Johann Strauss padre, Marcha Radetzky, op.228

http://www. compclasico.php? id1135

De Grigoras Dinicu, Hora Staccato

http://www. watch?v Mag2mc5Vva0

Hola brujitas y si algún mago lee.

Vale, antes que empiecen a lanzar cruciatus, les informo que Severus, mi muso y yo huimos hacia las tierras de los Moribs y no van a poder encontrarnos, no señor.

Muchísimas gracias a

**Caramelo s, Canti Potter, Valethsnape, ****Herminione, Misato evans, Jean Slytherin, Palo Darksly, Lady Sermik e Iserith**

por sus hermosísimos comentarios.

Caramelo s: Hola linda, claro que te recuerdo. Nop, el que recibió la carta no es Rem. En un ratito actualiza y sabrán quien la recibió y lo que provocó. Ya pronto empieza el Rem/Draco, seguro. A ver qué te parece el nuevo capítulo.. Besitos mil.

Misato Evans: Sí, eventualmente mejorarán, muajaja. Lee el nuevo capítulo y verás nuevas cositas de nuestros niños, a ver qué te parecen. Besitos mil, preciosa.

A las demás les contesté a su correo.

Intenté actualizar ayer pero la página no me dejó

Un beso enorme a todos y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana, si Sev, mi muso y yo sobrevivimos hasta entonces.


	10. Y ahora estás arrepentido, ¿no Sev?

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**El amor que salvo un reino**

**Capítulo X**

**Y ahora estás arrepentido, ¿no Sev?**

Severus salió de la cueva, tan furioso y dolido que no miró y casi chocó contra Bill, quien le estaba esperando justo afuera. Cuando se enfrentó con los ojos azules, apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Severus?— el hombre no contestó—. ¿Tan furioso estás, que no te importó dañarme al utilizarme como objeto de tu venganza?

El hombre de ojos negros apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Después de un largo rato, musitó con voz ronca un tenue 'lo siento'

Bill se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Sí, sé que lo sientes. Pero estás descontrolado. La rabia y los celos no te están dejando pensar.

Severus se revolvió, nuevamente furioso, apartando la mano posada en su hombro, y encaró a Bill, los ojos humedecidos del llanto contenido.

—¿Qué debo pensar?

—Severus, escucha— el tono del joven era pausado—. Cuando supe lo de la boda, pensé muchas cosas de ese muchacho, y ninguna fue buena, te lo aseguro. Pero lo he estado observando desde que llegó, al fin y al cabo en mi rival— rió amargamente—. La alegría que había en su rostro cuando te vio no puede ser fingida, Severus. Como tampoco es posible fingir el profundo dolor que acabo de ver allá adentro.

—Es muy buen actor, ¿cierto?— la hermosa voz sonó amarga por el sarcasmo—. ¿Y por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? Deberías estar feliz.

—Yo te amo, tu tristeza de ninguna forma puede hacerme feliz— razonó el hombre pelirrojo—. No te dejes guiar por los celos, son malos consejeros. Entra y permítele que te explique.

Severus lo miró un momento y luego miró la entrada de la cueva, enfrentando una terrible lucha interna. Pero tantos días de tristeza y furia pagaron su precio y los celos volvieron a ganar. Segundos después, el Príncipe daba media vuelta y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

ºººººº

Para Hermione y Remus, el camino hasta las montañas nubladas había sido realmente penoso. Luego de una revisión minuciosa, Draco había encontrado que, además del golpe en la cabeza, Remus presentaba tres costillas fracturadas y varios hematomas. Para evitar agudizar el dolor y la incomodidad del herido al transitar por caminos complicados y pedregosos, el carruaje había tenido que avanzar muy lentamente, por lo que no llegaron a las cuevas hasta casi el amanecer.

Para el momento de su llegada a la zona de grutas que usaban como viviendas, su tío había logrado quedarse dormido a consecuencia de los calmantes, por lo que Hermione lo dejó en las sabias manos de Draco, quien lo llevaría a la cueva que usaban como hospital para que lo revisara el doctor, y aceptó agradecida la mano de su prometido para bajar a tierra.

—Sirius, por favor, necesito ir con Harry— suplicó la joven, apremiante.

El capitán asintió y se acercó hasta uno de los hombres de guardia.

—Buenas, Colin, ¿cómo estuvo la noche?

—Todo tranquilo, mi Capitán— contestó el joven soldado, cuadrándose ante su superior.

—¿Me puedes decir dónde está el joven visitante que llegó con Su Alteza?

—En la cueva del fondo, mi Capitán.

Sirius maldijo en arameo, esa era la cueva más húmeda y fría de toda la zona.

—Gracias, Colin— se acercó de nuevo a Hermione—. Ven, amor, acompáñame.

Caminaron con cuidado, alumbrados por los tenues rayos de sol que empezaban a despuntar por el horizonte. Cuando entraron en la gruta, la oscuridad era casi total, pues la llama del único quinqué existente estaba a punto de apagarse. En un rincón, observaron la figura de Harry, acostado en posición fetal y abrazado a si mismo en un intento por darse calor.

—¡Harry, por Dios!— exclamó Hermione y corrió hacia él. Sirius, viendo la situación, salió del recinto y llamó de nuevo al guardia.

—Colin, por favor, consígueme varias mantas, unos quinqués, y una jarra de té caliente y varias tazas. Enseguida.

Volvió a entrar para encontrarse con una escena desoladora: Harry temblaba y lloraba desconsolado, abrazado a su hermana, quien lo acunaba con amor, llorando también. Se acercó presuroso y, quitándose su cálido abrigo de piel, se agachó y lo puso sobre los hombros del chico.

—No me quiere, Hermi— gemía, desconsolado—. Todo fue mentira, lo hizo por la maldita corona.

—Shhh, mi niño, shhhh.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué hice yo para que fuera tan cruel?

Pasó un buen rato así, mientras Harry descargaba su congoja en esos brazos amorosos. Para el momento en que llegaron las mantas, ya el joven estaba más calmado. Sirius colgó un par de lámparas de unos salientes de roca y extendió las mantas de piel en el piso. Después sirvió una taza de té caliente y la tendió hacia Harry, quien la rechazó con un gesto de la mano. Ante eso, Hermione tomó la taza y habló con tono suave.

—Vamos, pequeño, bebe un poquito, te calentará. Anda.

Como si de un niño se tratara, el joven tomó el recipiente y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos. Sirius tomó otra taza y la entregó a Hermione.

—Voy a salir un momento— lanzó a la chica una mirada significativa y ella entendió a quien iba a buscar—. Afuera va a quedar Colin de guardia, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedírsela.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó suavemente y luego sonrió a Harry, antes de abandonar la cueva a grandes zancadas.

ºººººº

Mientras el carruaje continuaba su breve camino hacia el hospital, Draco se dedico a admirar las facciones de un Remus que, aún en sueños, tenían una mueca de dolor.

—Eres hermoso— musitó en voz baja, pasando la punta de su dedo por sus largas pestañas—, y pareces simpático, aunque a veces seas un tanto gruñón— sonrió levemente—. Sabes, espero que te quedes un buen tiempo por aquí— al notar que el carruaje se detenía, Draco zarandeó suavemente al herido para despertarlo y musitó, subiendo un tanto el tono de voz—. Despierta, Remus, hemos llegado.

El hombre abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando para tratar de espantar el sueño.

—¿Qué…?— musitó después de un rato—. ¿Draco? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Bienvenido a las Montañas Nubladas— replicó el rubio en tono alegre—. Estamos en nuestro hospital de campaña. ¿Crees que puedas levantarte y entrar apoyado en mí o prefieres que mande buscar una camilla?

—Caminaré— replicó el otro, mientras Draco lo ayudaba a incorporarse lentamente—. Pero no al hospital, tengo que ver a Harry.

—No te preocupes, tu sobrina y Sirius fueron con él.

Draco abrió la puerta del carruaje y lo ayudo a descender. Al ver que un hombre hacía ademán de ayudarlos, Remus decidió que no iba a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba intacta permitiendo que lo llevaran a rastras como un inútil, así que inclinándose ligeramente sobre su acompañante, musitó:

—Sólo tú, por favor.

Entendiendo, Draco hizo un ademán al enfermero, indicándole que no precisaban su ayuda.

—¿El Doctor Karkaroff está despierto?— preguntó al ayudante.

—Fue a dormir, pero dejó dicho que le avisáramos en cuanto ustedes llegaran— explicó el hombre—. Con su permiso, voy a llamarlo.

Asintiendo, Draco hizo que Remus recargara su peso sobre él y lo condujo poco a poco al interior de la gruta.

Mientras caminaban, de alguna manera ambos hombres se sentían seguros y reconfortados. Draco disfrutaba la calidez que emanaba el recién llegado, y Remus, la extraña sensación de dejar a alguien más al mando de su vida, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Al entrar, el hombre de cabello castaño miro el lugar, sorprendido. Era de estructura rectangular, alto techo, y realmente inmenso. Además, tenía unas salidas naturales, probablemente horadadas gracias a la lluvia y el tiempo, que ofrecían una buena provisión de luz y ventilación, y Remus supuso, acertadamente, que por eso había sido elegida para instalar el hospital de campaña.

Adosadas a lo largo de las paredes de la enorme gruta, se encontraban varios jergones hechos de paja, todos ellos provistos de buenas mantas, y algunos de estos ocupados por personas heridas o enfermas. Y a un lado de cada jergón ocupado, un pequeño quinqué para alumbrar en la noche.

Draco guió al herido hacia una de las camas vacías y lo ayudó a acostarse. Pese al cuidado con que lo hizo, Remus no pudo evitar emitir un leve quejido.

—¿Duele mucho?— preguntó el joven rubio.

—Un poco— gimió el otro, mientras se acomodaba sobre la paja, que cubierta con un pulcro lienzo blanco, se sentía suave y cómoda.

—Han pasado varias horas desde que te administré el calmante. Creo que ya puedes tomar otra dosis pero prefiero esperar al doctor.

En ese momento, un hombre alto y flaco, con una barba un tanto descuidada, entró presuroso en el recinto y se acercó a la cama.

—Lord Draco, disculpe que me fuera a dormir, pero ayer fue un día ajetreado y como no llegaban…

—No se disculpe, doctor, entendemos perfectamente— lo interrumpió Draco—. Le presento a Lord Remus Lupin. Remus, el Doctor Igor Karkaroff.

—Encantado, Milord— el hombre hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo—. Si me permite revisarlo.

A medida que lo hacía, Draco iba comentándole lo que había hecho para curar cada una de las heridas. Al final, el médico revisó la herida de la cabeza y sonrió, satisfecho.

—Excelente trabajo, Lord Draco— comentó, mirando al joven—. Yo no lo hubiera podido hacer mejor. Es una verdadera pena que no se le permita estudiar medicina, usted hubiera podido llegar a ser un gran cirujano— Remus miró al muchacho con extrañeza pero no dijo nada—. ¿Cómo está el dolor?— escuchó que preguntaba el médico y giró su atención hacia él, sonriendo débilmente.

—Me duele un poco— contestó.

—Un mucho, diría yo— terció Draco.

—¿Qué le diste contra el dolor?

—Una porción de morfina, pero ya pasaron varias horas, lo más probable es que el efecto haya pasado.

—Bien, mandaré que le preparen un calmante. Morfina no, es demasiado fuerte y puede crear adicción. Pero como va a estar quieto por unos días, una droga más suave bastara. Además, necesita tomar antibióticos— informó el galeno con una sonrisa—. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a retirarme. Mandaré una persona con las medicinas y para que le vende nuevamente— terminó, señalando la cabeza de Remus.

—No será necesario, doctor— replicó Draco, esbozando una sonrisa cansada—. Yo me ocuparé de Lord Lupin.

—Pero usted también se ve cansado, Lord Draco— argumentó Karkaroff—. Si se enferma, Su Alteza se va a molestar, con usted y conmigo.

—Le prometo que en cuanto termine yo también me iré a dormir un rato.

—Como desee— aceptó el hombre—. Si me acompaña, le indicaré las medicinas apropiadas— se giró hacia Remus—. Que descanse, Milord.

—Muchas gracias por todo, doctor.

Minutos después, Draco regresó con una bandeja con vendas y material médico y, en silencio, empezó a curar a Remus. Luego de un rato, el inglés habló suavemente.

—¿Por qué no se te permite estudiar medicina?— indagó, curioso.

—Soy fértil— admitió ante la sorpresa del herido—. Al igual que las mujeres, no me permiten opción para estudiar medicina.

Saliendo de su asombro, Remus miró al joven con comprensión, y por qué no decirlo, inconscientemente agradecido ante la idea de que fuera fértil.

—Sí, las cosas en Inglaterra tampoco son fáciles para las damas y los varones fértiles. Hace apenas seis años que aceptaron la primera mujer como doctora en medicina— comentó, antes de fruncir el ceño—. Pero no entiendo algo, ¿tú dijiste que eras hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no?— ante el breve asentimiento de su interlocutor, continuó—: Si las cosas son como en Inglaterra, él debe tener tu tutor hasta que te cases— un nuevo asentimiento—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás aquí y no con tu padre?

—Es una larga historia— contestó el joven, sin apartar la vista de su trabajo de curación—. Viví en el castillo desde que nací. Mi madre murió siendo yo muy pequeño, y mi padre… bien, digamos que él nunca fue muy paternal que se diga, por lo que quienes se preocupaban por mi eran mi abuelo y mi Tío Severus.

El inglés bufó al oír el nombre del Príncipe y Draco lo miró a los ojos.

—Mi tío es un buen hombre, Remus— defendió con voz dolida—. Ha pasado por muchas tristezas últimamente y está muy confundido, pero ama a tu sobrino.

—Bien, mejor sigue con tu historia— le animó el hombre, pues no deseaba hablar sobre el Príncipe por el momento.

—Cuando cumplí once años, mi padre decidió abandonar el palacio y mudarse a la mansión que había heredado a la muerte de su abuelo materno, junto con el resto del patrimonio Malfoy. Mi abuelo y mi tío sabían que si me llevaba con él sería mi perdición y que me remataría al mejor postor en cuanto tuviera edad para casarme— Remus se sobresaltó ligeramente pero no lo interrumpió—. Hablaron con Lucius y lo convencieron de cederle mi custodia a mi Tío Severus; nunca supe cómo lo convencieron porque no me quisieron contar, pero puedo adivinar que le ofrecieron una fuerte suma de dinero— a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su voz aún reflejaba un tinte de tristeza ante el recuerdo—. Supongo que la idea de tener dinero en mano y no tener que esperar hasta poder casarme le resultó muy atractiva.

—Lo siento— musitó Remus, apoyando su cálida mano en el hombro de su 'enfermero'

—No lo sientas— Draco sonrió débilmente—. Fui un niño y un joven muy feliz. Mi abuelo y mi tío me dieron todo el amor que me negó mi padre. Para mí, Severus es mi padre— se apartó ligeramente del herido—. Bien, esto ya está. Ahora te vas a tomar el calmante y el antibiótico y vas a dormir un buen rato— le pasó las medicinas y el otro las tomó, obediente—. Hay un par de enfermeras de guardia en la sala, si te despiertas y necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedirlo. En cuanto me levante vendré a verte— lo arropó con cuidado y sonrió—. Que descanses, Remus.

El inglés se arrebujo en la manta y también sonrió.

—Tu también, Draco.

ººººººº

Cuando Sirius salió, dejando a Harry al cuidado de los amorosos brazos de su hermana, se encaminó presuroso hacia la cueva que había sido habilitada como el dormitorio del Príncipe; al llegar, observó que no había guardia en la entrada, por lo que tomó un camino lateral y se dirigió al sitio que utilizaban como cuartel general.

Efectivamente, en la entrada del cuartel, uno de los soldados de la guardia del Príncipe custodiaba atentamente.

—Buenos días— saludó Sirius con cansancio. En ese momento necesitaba unas cuantas horas de sueño y la idea de enfrentarse con Severus no le agradaba ni un poquito.

—Buenos días, mi Capitán— contestó el soldado, cuadrándose con actitud marcial.

—¿Se encuentra el Príncipe?

—Sí, mi Capitán.

Asintiendo, fue a entrar en la cueva, pero se dio media vuelta, mirando a su subordinado.

—¿No tendrás un poco de café por ahí?— le preguntó, sabiendo que los soldados siempre hacían café para calentarse y mantenerse despiertos durante las guardias nocturnas. El otro se alejó hacia un pequeño fogón, con la idea de poner a calentar un recipiente de metal que había a un lado, pero Sirius lo detuvo—. Dámelo así como está.

—Pero está frío, mi Capitán— objeto el soldado.

—Que se aguante— gruñó en voz baja, para después alzar la voz—. No te preocupes, así está bien.

Armado con el recipiente con café, entró en el cuartel y lo primero que notó fue el fuerte olor a alcohol que reinaba en el recinto.

—Me lo suponía— masculló para si, mientras su vista iba a recalar en la figura de Severus, sentado ante la mesa, en cuya superficie se encontraba una botella medio vacía de _chacha_, el aguardiente típico de la zona.

—No quiero hablar con nadie— la voz de Severus sonaba ronca, en parte por la bebida y en parte por el dolor.

—No, supongo que no— Sirius se acercó y la tendió el vaso con café—. Tómate eso— al ver que el hombre iba a protestar, alzó lo voz en una orden perentoria—. ¡Tómalo, maldición! Quiero hablar contigo y para eso necesito que estés lúcido— como el hombre seguía sin obedecer, el capitán siseó, amenazante—. O te la tomas o juro que te la hago tragar.

A regañadientes, Severus llevó el recipiente a sus labios y dio un trago.

—¡Rayos, esto está helado!

—Mejor, así te espabilaras antes. Tómalo todo— el otro iba a protestar, pero ante la cara de pocos amigos de su compañero, decidió que eso sería poco saludable, así que tomó el resto del dichoso mejunje—. ¿Ya estás más lúcido?

—¿Para qué demonios quieres que esté más lúcido?— preguntó, lanzando con furia el recipiente—. ¿Acaso mi maldito hermano está atacando el campamento?

Sirius se sentó frente a él y contestó con otra pregunta.

—¿Qué locura te poseyó para tratar a Harry cómo lo hiciste?— le reclamó en tono brusco.

—Claro, tenía que haber supuesto que todo tu drama estaba relacionado con el lorcito— rió con amargura y trató de tomar de nuevo la botella de chacha, pero Sirius se la arrebató segundos antes.

—Ya es suficiente. Ahora te vas a calmar y me vas a oír serenamente— gritó Sirius, sin importarle que pudiera escucharlo el guardia de la entrada.

—No quiero— gritó el otro igual de alto—. No me da la gana escucharte.

El capitán respiró profundamente, buscando serenarse.

—Severus, escucha— dijo en un tono mucho más bajo—. Harry cayó en una trampa, él creía que venía a Moribia a reunirse contigo.

—Sí, claro, y se supone que yo debo creer eso, ¿no?

—Deja la ironía que esto es serio. Escucha.

A medida que Sirius hablaba, el horror del Príncipe aumentaba. No, aquello tenía que ser una mentira inventada por Harry y su familia. Mientras negaba con la cabeza, Sirius terminó de hablar, extrajo la carta enviada por Lucius y se la entregó en silencio. Dominando a duras penas el temblor de sus manos y las náuseas repentinas, abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

—Esto no puede ser— levantó sus anegados ojos negros y los clavó en su amigo—. Yo nunca escribí esto.

—Pero la letra es casi igual a la tuya. Supongo que Lucius consiguió un buen falsificador.

—¡Dios, qué hice!— el hombre arrugó la carta y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, y esta vez lloró sin contención ante el horror de sus propias acciones.

ºººººº

Castillo de Piedra

Anktar

Lejos de las Montañas Nubladas, en la capital del reino, Lucius no se encontraba mucho más tranquilo que su hermanastro. El día anterior, en vista que avanzaba la noche y la comitiva procedente de Inglaterra no llegaba, había mandado un grupo de soldados para averiguar qué había sucedido. Después de una noche sin dormir, esperando noticias, se mostraba ojeroso y desaliñado, muy diferente del habitualmente elegante Lucius Malfoy.

Un ruido en la puerta del despacho le hizo girarse rápidamente hacia la entrada.

—¡Al fin!— casi gritó, al ver a su enviado en el umbral—. Demonios, Crabbe, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Y por qué tienes esas fachas?— se movió hacia el recién llegado y aferrándolo por los hombros, lo zarandeó—. ¿Dónde está Lord Potter?

—Milord, este… yo…—

—¿Tú qué?— lo zarandeó más fuerte—. ¿Dónde dejaste al muchachito? ¡Vamos, responde!

—Se lo llevaron, Milord— replicó el hombre, aterrado.

—¿Cómo que se lo llevaron? ¿Quién? ¿A dónde?

Crabbe empezó a retroceder ante la furia que destilaban los ojos de su jefe y justo en ese momento entró Argus al despacho.

—Lucius, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto grito?

—Pasa que estos imbéciles perdieron a Potter— nuevamente se acercó a Crabbe, amenazante—. Cuéntame qué pasó.

El hombre contó rápidamente todo lo relacionado con el asalto mientras Lucius maldecía en voz baja.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición— recitó como un karma, mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, el ceño fruncido y el rostro congestionado de furia—. ¡Maldición!

—Crabbe, déjenos solos— ordenó Argus, y el otro, aliviado, se apresuró a obedecer—. Pero no se aleje mucho, más tarde quiero que nos cuente exactamente todo lo que pasó.

Una vez solos, se dirigió al barcito en la esquina y sirvió dos generosas raciones de whisky, puro. Se acercó al escritorio y entregó una a su sobrino, sentándose frente a él.

Tómalo, sé que es muy temprano pero en este momento lo necesitamos— observó mientras el otro fruncía el ceño—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El hombre rubio meditó largo rato, la vista clavada en el vaso en su mano, antes de darle un largo trago y contestar.

—Aún no lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que debemos apoderarnos nuevamente de ese muchacho inglés, es nuestro único seguro en estos momentos.

—Si lo llevaron a las montañas va a ser imposible, el único camino viable para llegar allí está custodiado por gente armada hasta los dientes, y encima cuentan con la ventaja de que pueden esconderse entre las rocas al punto de ser indetectables. Atacarlos allí es imposible.

—No sé, aún tenemos entre ellos a Peter, tal vez podamos utilizarlo— musitó el hombre rubio.

—¿Tienes forma de contactarlo?

—Imposible, sólo viene cuando puede escaparse sin que su ausencia resulte extraña. Habrá que esperar a que aparezca, y mientras tanto, iremos pensando en un buen plan e intentando que el Sultán nos dé algo más de tiempo— tomó una campanilla que había sobre su escritorio y la hizo sonar un par de veces. Al instante, un lacayo entró, solícito.

—¿Llamó, Su Majestad?— preguntó, haciendo una torpe reverencia, poco acostumbrado a servir bajo las órdenes de la nobleza. Lucius bufó, molesto, los del servicio doméstico seguía siendo una sarta de incompetentes. En cuanto se deshiciera de los rebeldes y del condenado Sultán de Mejkin, conseguiría una servidumbre que estuviera a su altura, aunque tuviera que elegirlos y entrenarlos en persona.

—Que venga el Capitán de la Guardia, enseguida— cuando el hombre dio media vuelta para salir, Lucius lanzó un resoplido, molesto—. ¿No cree que olvida algo?

El otro se giró nuevamente, blanco como la cera y temblando de miedo, demasiada gente había muerto últimamente como para no temer.

—Perdone, Su Majestad— se inclinó nuevamente, esta vez con más acierto—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Es todo, márchate de una vez.

—¿Para qué necesitas a tu capitán?— preguntó su tío, cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

—Con toda seguridad, Severus intentará comunicarse nuevamente con los padres de Potter, no puedo permitir que eso llegue a ocurrir. Voy a hacer que refuercen las fronteras, especialmente los límites con Turquía, quiero darle instrucciones al respecto. Y también quiero que interrogue a Crabbe y le de un castigo ejemplar a la patrulla que fue a proteger a Potter. Si esto sigue así no me va a derrocar mi hermanastro, sino la sarta de incompetentes que me rodean.

ººººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Acurrucado bajo una gruesa cobija para protegerse del frío, un Harry mucho más tranquilo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Hermione le contaba acerca de lo acontecido todos esos meses en Moribia.

—Lamento muchísimo que muriera el Rey— dijo el joven con sinceridad cuando su hermana terminó el relato—. Parece que el tal Lucius es muy cruel y despiadado.

—Según Sirius, es un criminal sin escrúpulos. Ni siquiera Draco lo quiere.

—¿Draco?

—Es el joven que curó a Tío Remus y lo atendió todo el camino hasta aquí. Es muy agradable, y ni veas cómo trató a nuestro tío cuando empezó a gruñir, fue muy divertido.

—Me imagino— a pesar del comentario, Harry fue incapaz de sonreír—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver con el tal Lucius?

—Es su hijo, pero está completamente distanciado de él.

—Con un padre así también yo lo estaría, ¿cómo pudo inventar algo tan siniestro para hacerme venir? ¿Qué pretendería con eso?

—Según Sirius, casarse contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese hombre está loco o qué?!— exclamó Harry, espantado. Luego, miró a Hermione con los ojos inundados de tristeza—. ¿Y Severus se lo creyó?— el silencio de la chica fue una respuesta mas que elocuente—. ¿Cómo es posible que pensara esa barbaridad de mí?

—Lo lamento.

Ante el ronco susurro, ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista sobresaltados, para encontrarse con Severus y Sirius parados a corta distancia; ensimismados en su conversación, no los habían escuchado entrar. Harry se levantó con presteza, envarándose de inmediato en actitud defensiva, mientras Sirius tendía la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Vamos, te guiaré hasta tu cueva— musitó suavemente el capitán. Al ver que su prometida se resistía a abandonar a su hermano, la tranquilizó—. Severus ya sabe todo, Harry va a estar bien. Ellos deben hablar.

Después de lanzar una furiosa mirada a Severus, que el hombre ni siquiera notó pues sus ojos seguían clavados en Harry, la chica acepto a regañadientes que Sirius la guiara hacia el exterior. Mientras tanto, el joven Lord Potter cruzó la cobija alrededor de su cuerpo, intentando paliar el fuerte escalofrío que lo estaba atenazando. Pese a eso, apelando a toda su dignidad, hizo una perfecta inclinación y musitó:

—¿Su Alteza deseaba algo más?

Severus se adelantó un paso, pero al ver que el joven retrocedía, se detuvo.

—Por favor, Harry, necesito que me perdones— la voz del hombre se oía ronca y quebrada por el dolor y el arrepentimiento—. Lo siento tanto— al ver que el joven lo miraba sin reaccionar, continuó—. Yo estaba tan celoso y tan equivocado, creí que…

—Sé lo que creyó Su Alteza— lo interrumpió el otro en tono cortante.

—Harry, por favor— la voz del Príncipe jamás había sonado tan suplicante antes—. Yo estaba agobiado. Mi padre muerto y mi reino perdido, el pensar en tu amor fue lo único que me sostuvo todos estos meses, y de repente, ese maldito telegrama decía que venías a casarte con quien me estaba arrebatando todo. Yo había resistido todo, todo, pero era incapaz de resistir tu pérdida.

—¿Y por eso atacaste antes de preguntar?— el hombre bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, no pudiendo resistir los verdes ojos que, anegados de lágrimas contenidas, lo miraban con reproche.

Mientras observaba al hombre que pese a todo aún amaba, una miriada de emociones azotó el corazón de Harry. Recordaba la voz dulce de Hermione, contándole todas las cosas por las que había pasado Severus, recordó que pese a todos sus errores era un hombre bueno, recordó que Severus sólo era humano y por ello falible, y principalmente recordó lo que su madre le había inculcado desde niño: el poder del perdón. Un poder que no sólo sanaba a aquel a quien era concedido el perdón sino a la persona que lo concedía. Y él no deseaba odiar a Severus, porque ese odio destruiría todo lo bueno que alguna vez había sentido. Mirando todavía la cabeza inclinada del hombre, decidió que para poder seguir su vida y evitar que quedara atada a un sentimiento oscuro y destructivo, producto de las terribles palabras que habían minado su corazón y hecho trizas sus esperanzas, debía perdonar.

—Está bien, Severus, te perdono.

El hombre alzó su sorprendida mirada negra y la fijó con amor en el rostro del más joven.

—Gracias, mi amor— musitó, avanzando un paso—, no sabes cuanto…

Harry también retrocedió un paso y alzó la mano, interrumpiendo al Príncipe.

—No te acerques, por favor.

—Pero no entiendo— ahora estaba desconcertado—. Dijiste que me perdonabas.

—Y te perdono. Perdono tu agresión, tus palabras hirientes, perdono todo el dolor que me causaste— habló con voz cálida, desprovista de su sequedad inicial.

—¿Entonces?

—Te perdono como ser humano, Severus, pero tú y yo ya no podemos ser ni siquiera amigos— los ojos oscuros se nublaron por el dolor, porque de algún modo sabía que Harry no estaba hablando por hablar, que estaba sintiendo todo lo que decía—. Ya no puedo confiar en ti ni en tu amor, aún tengo clavadas en el corazón todas las cosas que me dijiste.

—Pero eran mentiras, las dije guiado por el dolor— argumentó el otro en un desesperado intento.

—¿Y cómo puedo saber que ahora dices la verdad si antes mentiste? ¿Cómo puedo olvidar? Aunque yo quisiera mi corazón no podría.

—Harry, por favor…— el resto de la súplica murió en los labios del Príncipe, al ver la determinación en los ojos del hombre que amaba.

—Voy a seguir aquí porque entiendo que no puedo marcharme todavía, pero hasta que eso suceda, le agradecería enormemente que se mantuviera lejos de mi, Alteza.

Severus sintió que su corazón caía en pedazos ante las duras palabras, pero entendía que él mismo se las había buscado.

—¿Ya no me amas?— la pregunta apenas fue escuchada por Harry.

—No se puede dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana— contestó el joven.

—Entonces no voy a dejar de luchar por ti— declaró Severus con determinación—. Te voy a dejar el espacio que me pides, debo respetar tus deseos, pero voy a demostrarte que te amo sinceramente y que puedo hacerte olvidar todo esto.

Apretando los dientes en un intento por mitigar su dolor, daba media vuelta, dispuesto a salir, cuando escuchó la voz de Harry, llamándolo. Al girarse nuevamente a mirarlo, vio que el joven estiraba un brazo, en su mano el medio colgante con la piedra de ópalo.

—Esto ya no me pertenece.

El hombre lo tomó y lo colocó alrededor de su propio cuello, donde ya estaba el colgante con la esmeralda.

—Este dije es tuyo y siempre lo será— mientras hablaba, Severus ya no pudo contener la tristeza y unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas—. Te lo entregué junto con mi corazón. No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero voy a lograr que vuelvas a confiar en mí, y ese día te lo voy a entregar completo, tal como te lo prometí.

Y sin otra palabra, el Príncipe de Moribia abandonó la cueva definitivamente.

Continuará….

**Gotitas musicales**

Hoy, en lugar de los habituales links de música clásica, me gustaría hacer un pequeño cambio y ponerles unas cuantas hermosas y viejitas melodías. La imagen a veces no está muy bien pero la música es hermosa, espero la disfruten

You Light Up My Life, de la película del mismo nombre, cantada por Debby Boone (1978)

http:// /watch?v wxo0lsJnx-U

Fly Me To The Moon, cantada por Frank Sinatra, canción de Bart Howard (1954)

http://es. watch?v 1rAsoLm1Ges

The War We Were, cantada por Barbra Streisand, canción de Alan Bergman y Marilyn Bermang (1973)

http://www. watch?vn-KPGh3wysw&mode related&search

Y por ultimo, una canción mucho más reciente, recomendación de Midhiel

This Years Love, cantada por David Gray (1999)

http:// watch?v 9P8e1EkZ1ug

**Gotitas Històricas**

**Chacha:** Aguardiente típica de Georgia y las regiones del Cáucaso. También se acostumbra a beber kvas, una cerveza dulce hecha de malta de cebada, centeno y mucha azúcar y el vodka.

Hola a tods

Bien, ya Sev se enteró y Harry fijó posiciones, veremos qué hace nuestro Príncipe ahora para ganarse el perdón.

Como siempre, mi profundo agradecimiento a quienes me siguen leyendo y en especial a:

**Alex Potter Malfoy, Carameloc, Herminione, Palo Darksly, Helena, Jean Slytherin, Canti Potter, Lady Sermik e Iserith**

por sus hermosos y siempre esperados comentarios que tan feliz me hacen. Cada uno de ellos es un hermoso regalo para mí.

Carameloc: Sí, sé que quieres matarlo, pero Harry y yo lo necesitamos así que no, no va a poder ser. Tranquila, ya comienza el Remus/Draco, prontito, prontito. Y Harry ya está enojado, sí señor jiji. Gracias por el caber caramelo. Besitos mil, linda.

Helena: Sí, lié un poquito la perdiz para animar el asunto, jeje. Sev se va a enterar y sufrirá, y suplicará el perdón. Hoy es sábado, así que estoy adelantando la entrega, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besitos mil, linda.

A las demás les respondí su comentario directo a su correo

Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana

Besos


	11. Harry, ¿es tan difícil perdonar?

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

**Este capítulo va dedicado muy especialmente para mi niña Midhiel, que cumplió años hace nadita.**

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XI**

**Harry¿es tan difícil perdonar?**

A pocas yardas de la gruta donde estaban Harry y Severus, una furiosa Hermione despotricaba en voz alta, mientras Sirius hacía denodados esfuerzos por evitar que entrara en la cueva a rescatar a su hermano.

-Cinco minutos, Sirius- lo miró, lanzando dardos de furia por sus ojos castaños-. Si en ese tiempo no sale y deja en paz a Harry, yo misma voy a entrar a buscarlo.

-Hermi- suplicó el capitán, tomándola suavemente del codo-, cálmate mi amor.

Ella se soltó con cierta brusquedad y lo enfrentó.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- bufó-. No debí hacerte caso. Debí quedarme allí, acompa…

-Mira, ahí viene Severus- la interrumpió Sirius, aliviado, para enseguida cambiar su expresión por una de asombro, al ver como su novia caminaba decidida hacia su futuro Rey y le cruzaba el rostro de una cachetada. De inmediato, miró a su alrededor y agradeció al cielo que estuvieran en la zona más alejada de las cuevas y nadie hubiera observado el suceso.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Severus?- Sirius notó que la voz de la joven temblaba de indignación y dolor-. ¿Cómo trataste a mi hermano como si fuera una furcia cualquiera?- Sirius intentó contenerla pero el Príncipe negó con un ligero gesto de cabeza; la chica tenía derecho a desahogarse y él debía escucharla hasta el final-. ¿Tienes idea lo que han sido estos meses para Harry? Lo único que hacia era estudiar sobre Moribia y soñar con el día que pudiera venir a reunirse contigo.

Hermione respiró profundamente para tomar fuerzas, aún le quedaban unas cuantas cosas por decir.

Cuando no estaba estudiando, se pasaba horas enteras en el jardín, leyendo tus cartas una, y otra y otra vez. ¿Tienes idea lo que tuvo que luchar para que lo dejaran venir antes de tiempo¿Lo que significó para mis padres dejarnos venir sin ellos¿Y sabes por qué lo hicieron? Porque confiaron en ti, en tu palabra de que harías feliz a su hijo- por primera vez desde que la chica había empezado a hablar, Severus fue incapaz de sostener su mirada y bajó los ojos-. A Harry le dieron el camarote más lujoso del barco, pero ¿sabes lo que hacía cada vez que podía? Se metía a hurtadillas en el que él decía era tu camarote, sólo para observar el amanecer desde allí- Severus sintió como si una mano enorme estrujara su corazón-. Y revisaba una y otra vez los pocos libros que había, como si en una de esas pudiera suceder un milagro y algún libro de aventuras pudiera salir de la nada, sólo porque en una de tus cartas se lo habías ofrecido.

-Lo siento.

La joven negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Eso no me sirve, Su Alteza- replicó, alzando la barbilla, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas-. Que Dios le perdone, yo no puedo.

Y sin otra palabra, la muchacha dio media vuelta y regresó a la cueva con su hermano. Severus quedó largo rato en silencio, la cabeza gacha, hasta que sintió una mano amiga que apretaba su hombro en un gesto fraternal.

-Está muy alterada por todo lo que ha pasado, Severus- se escuchó la voz ronca de Sirius-. No quiso decir todo lo que dijo.

-Sí quiso- Severus clavó sus ojos negros en los azul oscuro del otro-. Y tiene razón. Me comporté como un canalla.

El capitán no podía negar lo evidente, así que se limitó a apretar más su hombro. Luego de unos segundos, preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Qué ocurrió con Harry?

Severus se alejó unos pasos y respiró profundamente.

-Me perdonó.

-¿Te perdonó?- el tono del hombre sonaba verdaderamente extrañado. ¿Cómo lo había perdonado con tanta facilidad?-. ¿Entonces por qué estás así?

-Me perdonó… como humano- la voz ronca estaba a punto de quebrarse-. Pero no quiere saber nada de mí, ni siquiera como amigos.

Sirius pensó que demasiado bien librado había salido su amigo. De lo poco que conocía a Hermione, seguro que si él le hubiera hecho algo parecido mínimo le cortaba las…Sacudió el aterrador pensamiento y preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé- el rostro del hombre lucía desolado-. Pero aún me ama, y mientras eso siga así, tengo esperanzas. Me voy a ganar su cariño nuevamente, lo juro- un nuevo momento de silencio y al final Severus emergió de su tristeza y salió a flote el organizador y estratega-. Por favor, haz que instalen a Harry y a Hermione en la zona de cuevas donde duerme Draco- Sirius asintió, aceptando en silencio el abrupto cambio en la conversación-. Que tengan todas las comodidades de que disponemos, lo mejor que se pueda, y asigna un guardia adicional a la zona durante la noche, quiero que estén muy protegidos.

-Así lo haré- asintió Sirius-. Me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes. Ve a dormir un rato, necesitas descansar- al ver que el hombre se iba a negar, lo atajó-. No protestes. Ahora estás desgastado física y emocionalmente, y te necesitamos en plenas facultades.

-No voy a poder dormir- gruñó el Príncipe.

-Pero al menos descansarás. Recuerda que aún tienes que enfrentarte a Remus Lupin, y te aseguro que no va a ser un encuentro agradable, cuando se enfada tiene un genio de mil diablos. Vamos, te acompaño hasta donde está tu guardia.

Pensando que había olvidado al tío de Harry y que Sirius tenía razón, estaba demasiado agotado emocionalmente para resistir una pelea más, el hombre de ojos negros dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a su cueva. A su lado, Sirius Black se preguntaba en qué iría a terminar todo ese lío.

ººººººº

Después de dejar a Severus, Sirius había vuelto a la cueva donde estaba Harry, para comunicarle a los chicos que iba a prepararles el traslado a un sitio más cómodo, y a pesar de las reiteradas protestas de Harry sobre su falta de apetito, insistió en enviarles algo de comer mientras gestionaba todo lo demás.

Una hora después, regresó para guiarlos a sus nuevos aposentos. A diferencia de la miserable cueva en la que Harry había estado hasta entonces, esta vez entraron a una espaciosa galería, conformada por una estructura rocosa que despedía un hermoso y suave brillo dorado, y alrededor de la cual se abrían una buena cantidad de grutas.

En el techo, un amplio boquete, abierto artificialmente, proporcionaba ventilación y luz,

y en caso de lluvia, estaba protegido por una ventana, que podía ser abierta desde abajo gracias a un ingenioso artilugio.

-Esta es la zona donde están las habitaciones de las jóvenes solteras y de Draco, que era el único varón fértil, hasta ahora- comentó Sirius, al ver sus rostros, maravillados-. En esa cueva- señaló hacia una de las entradas-, duerme Aurora Sinistra. Es viuda y lo suficientemente mayor como para servirles adecuadamente de protección.

-¿A quién estás llamando vieja, jovencito?- se escuchó una divertida voz y Sirius se giró hacia una elegante dama que, pese a usar ropas de campesina, destilaba clase por todos los poros.

-Nada mas lejos de mi intención, Lady Aurora- el capitán sonrió, inclinándose respetuoso a besar la mano de la dama, quien también le sonrió como saludo, antes de fijar su bondadosa mirada en Harry y Hermione.

-¿Así que ustedes dos son mis nuevos polluelos?- aunque el apelativo no gustó muy especialmente a los más jóvenes, fue dicho con tanta dulzura que no pudieron menos que sonreír y asentir.

-Lady Aurora, le presento a Lady Hermione y Lord Harry Potter- declaró Sirius.

Luego que terminaron las presentaciones, la dama se encaró con Sirius.

-¿Y tú que haces todavía aquí?- le reclamó, fingiendo una dureza que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. Bien sabes que esta zona es de acceso restringido.

-Ya termino, sólo un segundito- dijo Sirius, para luego mirar a los otros dos y murmurar-: No se preocupen, no es tan fiera como quiere hacer ver.

-Capitán, te estoy escuchando.

Riendo, el hombre habló nuevamente con los recién llegados.

-Aquella es tu gruta, Hermi, y la de al lado la de Harry. Dentro están todas sus cosas, pero la ropa que trajeron no es la más apropiada para este sitio.

-¿Qué nos pondremos entonces?- preguntó su prometida.

-Les dejé un par de prendas por el momento, mañana conseguiremos más- los miró como pidiendo disculpas, antes de agregar-. Son ropas de campesino, pero les va a permitir moverse más cómodamente, y además son más abrigadas, que conforme avance el invierno el tiempo en las montañas se va a poner cada vez más frío.

-A mi me parece perfecto- convino Harry, la idea de poder vestir ropa cómoda le encantaba.

Aunque un tanto desilusionada al no poder lucir sus vestidos nuevos, Hermione comprendió que era lo más sensato y asintió.

-No te preocupes, mi preciosa- musitó Sirius, leyendo la decepción en su rostro-. Te prometo que muy pronto vas a poder lucir tus bellos vestidos, pero hasta de campesina vas a estar hermosa- se inclinó para besar a la chica pero una fuerte tos fingida resonó en la galería y no le quedó otra que retirarse, presuroso.

Mirando de mala manera a una sonriente Lady Aurora, siguió explicando:

-Tenemos dos enormes comedores que compartimos todos los que vivimos aquí, pero si prefieren comer aparte, podríamos improvisar algo aquí.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Harry, indignado-. Comeremos con los demás.

-¡Perfecto!- Sirius sonrió nuevamente-. En cuanto al baño, todo el conjunto de cuevas está recorrido por un río subterráneo, y doy gracias al cielo por ello- comentó sonriendo.

-Y también yo- agregó Lady Aurora.

-Al final del corredor se abre una gruta por donde corre un ramal del río. Allí se hizo una especie de estanque artificial, lo único que tienen que hacer es poner un aviso para indicar que lo están utilizando. Y la mejor parte es que el agua es tibia- les guiñó un ojo con complicidad-. Bien, creo que ya me puedo retirar, ustedes necesitan asearse y dormir. Cualquier duda, pregunten a Lady Aurora.

-Espera, Sirius- pidió Harry, cuando el hombre se disponía a partir-. No podemos irnos a dormir, tenemos que ir a ver a Tío Remus.

-Pero que tonto soy- exclamó el capitán-, ya me iba sin decirles. Antes de irlos a buscar pasé por el hospital. Su tío está bien y duerme tranquilo, no creo que despierte en unas horas. Así que creo que lo más razonable es que ustedes también duerman. En la entrada a la galería va a estar gente de guardia, cuando despierten pidan que vayan a buscarme y yo los llevaré con Remus¿está bien?

A regañadientes, ambos asintieron, y el hombre salió por fin.

-Bueno, chicos, creo que ahora sentaría bien un baño para quitarse el polvo del camino- dijo la dama mayor-. ¿Quien quiere ir primero?

Galante, Harry cedió la primicia a su hermana. Mientras la chica entraba a buscar algo de ropa a su cueva, él también se dirigió a la que le correspondía. Al entrar, encontró una nueva sorpresa. El ambiente que lo recibió era realmente cálido. Había un jergón formado por algo muy suave, como Harry comprobó al sentarse sobre él, y de alguna manera supo que ese tipo de cama no la tenía todo el mundo. También tenía unas prístinas sábanas blancas y un par de cobijas de alegres colores.

Al lado de la cama había una mesilla y encima de ésta un quinqué. En una esquina, donde la roca sobresalía formando una especie de mesón de piedra, habían colocado algunas prendas de ropa y unos paños grandes que le servirían para secarse después del baño. Al lado, en el piso, su equipaje permanecía sin abrir.

Desganado, sintiendo que cada uno de sus pies pesaba una tonelada. Harry fue hacia el baúl mas chico y lo abrió. De su interior sacó ropa interior y una camisa de dormir, además de unos cuantos objetos de aseo personal.

En una de las vueltas que dio al baúl, buscando las cosas, su mano tropezó con las cartas. Sus cartas…. No, ya no eran sus cartas, pensó con tristeza. Casi sin darse cuenta, se deslizó hacia el piso, aferrando el paquete de cartas contra su pecho. Y una vez más, las lágrimas de tristeza afloraron a sus ojos, empezando a recorrer el camino que tan bien habían aprendido en las últimas horas.

ºººººº

Draco despertó al mediodía, y luego de comer un poco, se encaminó hacia la caverna que servía de hospital, con la intención de ver cómo seguía Remus. Al llegar, observó la cama del herido, y al notar que estaba vacía, frunció en ceño. Preguntándose qué habría pasado, se acercó a una joven, que atendía un paciente en una cama cercana.

-Cho, buenas tardes- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Lord Draco, buenas tardes- contestó ella, enrojeciendo turbada. El joven rubio rió internamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacción en las jovencitas que pululaban por el lugar.

-¿Me puedes decir dónde está el paciente de esa cama?- Draco señaló el jergón vacío-. No lo veo por aquí cerca.

-Oh, Milord, el señor se puso muy mal.

-¿Mal?- repitió, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado,

-Sí, hace un par de horas empezó a subirle la fiebre. El doctor lo auscultó y dijo que había que operarlo de inmediato- explicó, señalando el fondo de la inmensa cueva, donde unas cortinas improvisadas ocultaban la zona donde acostumbraban operar de la vista de los curiosos.

-¡Demonios!- murmuró el chico entre dientes, antes de preguntar en voz alta-. ¿Hace mucho que empezó la operación?

-Alrededor de una hora.

-Esta bien, gracias- sonrió levemente a la muchacha y se dispuso a esperar que la operación concluyera.

Casi una hora después, la cortina se corrió y del sitio salió Igor Karkaroff, en su rostro eran evidentes las huellas de tensión y preocupación. Enseguida, Draco se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Lord Lupin, doctor?

El hombre se desprendió de la bata llevaba puesta y la entregó a una de sus ayudantes.

-Lo están terminando de suturar- informó el médico, con semblante serio-. La operación fue bien, ahora hay que esperar que reaccione favorablemente. Todo depende de él.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió?- el joven estaba realmente extrañado-. Cuando me fui a acostar estaba tranquilo y parecía evolucionar satisfactoriamente.

-Fue el bazo, al parecer se maltrató con la caída. Lord Lupin empezó a quejarse de un fuerte dolor en el lado derecho y la fiebre empezó a subir. Como no tenía idea de cual podía ser la causa, decidí hacer una intervención exploratoria.

-¿Hubo necesidad de extraerle el bazo?- Draco ahora si estaba realmente preocupado.

Una operación de bazo era algo muy delicado y los pacientes a los que se efectuaba la extirpación del órgano morían con demasiada frecuencia.

-Por suerte la lesión era muy pequeña y pude suturar- replicó el hombre y Draco respiró, aliviado-. Eso es bueno, sin embargo, como ya dije, tenemos que esperar. Todavía no está fuera de peligro- miró al muchacho atentamente-. Necesito alguien que lo vigile constantemente y me informe cualquier cambio, por pequeño que sea¿podrías hacerlo? Es un caso demasiado delicado para dejarlo en manos de una de las chicas.

-No se preocupe, doctor. No me moveré de aquí.

-Tengo entendido que Lord Lupin llegó con otras personas¿no?

-Sí, sus dos sobrinos.

Ante esta información, el galeno llamó nuevamente a la enfermera, que se acercó presurosa.

-Cho, por favor, haz que vayan a buscar a la familia del señor Lupin- se giró hacia Draco, interrogante-. ¿Alguna idea de dónde pueden estar?

-Supongo que descansando, los ubicaron en la galería de los donceles- replicó el joven rubio-. Para estar más seguros, es mejor que avisen a Sirius. Él los conoce, considero que es preferible que sea quien les cuente la situación.

Asintiendo, el doctor regresó su atención a la chica.

-Mejor que busquen al Capitán Black. Que le pidan consiga a la familia de Lord Lupin y vengan a la brevedad posible.

Mientras ella salía a cumplir el pedido, un movimiento en las cortinas del fondo alertó a ambos hombres.

-Ya traen al enfermo. Vamos- y en compañía del mas joven, se encaminó a la cama a esperar a su paciente.

ºººººº

-Tío Remus - Hermione, con Harry y Sirius pisándole los talones, se precipitó hacia la cama donde Draco ponía paños de agua fría sobre la frente del herido-. ¿Por Díos, qué pasó?

-¿No dijiste que estaba bien?- Harry miró a Sirius, su preocupación manifestándose en forma de furia sorda.

-Y lo estaba- se defendió el capitán-. No tengo idea de lo que pasó.

-Si me permiten, yo puedo explicarles- se escuchó una voz ronca que hablaba en tono profesional y tranquilizador. Todos dirigieron su atención hacía el hombre que había hablado y que los saludó con una leve inclinación cortés-. Soy el Doctor Igor Karkaroff, el encargado del hospital.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse, Harry respondió al saludo con amabilidad.

-Harry Potter, y mi hermana, Hermione. Lord Remus Lupin es nuestro tío- ante el asentimiento del galeno, preguntó-¿Sería tan amable de decirnos que pasa con nuestro tío?

-Tuvimos que operarlo de emergencia. El golpe que recibió Lord Lupin dañó su bazo.

El ceño de Harry se frunció con fuerza y su mirada se oscureció de miedo, mientras Hermione daba un pequeño gemido ahogado. En sus días de aprendizaje en el hospital habían visto varios casos de operación de bazo y casi ninguno había tenido buen desarrollo en la etapa de recuperación. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, controló lo suficiente el temblor de su voz antes de preguntar.

-¿Lo extirpó?

-Afortunadamente, no fue necesario- un suspiro de alivio escapó de la garganta de ambos jóvenes-. Sin embargo, Lord Lupin aún no está fuera de peligro. Las siguientes horas serán cruciales.

Mientras Hermione enterraba su rostro sollozante en el pecho de Sirius, Harry asintió ante el doctor y lentamente se dirigió al lado del enfermo y acarició su rostro con profundo cariño, mientras sus verdes ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Va a estar bien, ya verás- escuchó una calmada voz-. Lograremos que salga de ésta y se ponga bien.

Harry levantó la cabeza y fijó la vista en Draco, que lo miraba con comprensión y simpatía.

-Gracias por ayudarlo- musitó, antes de tomar una banqueta cercana, sentarse al lado de la cama y tomar la mano de su tío.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron en medio de la angustia. Vigilado por los ojos atentos de Draco y sus sobrinos, Remus comenzó el duro proceso de recuperación. Al final de la tarde llegó Severus, quien acababa de regresar de una incursión con algunos de sus soldados. Se quedó parado a cierta distancia, acompañado de Sirius, mientras su corazón clamaba por acercarse a Harry y abrazarlo para con su amor borrar toda la desolación que se mostraba en el hermoso rostro de su pequeño jardinero. Pero éste no le había dirigido ni una mísera mirada desde que llegara, y Severus sabía que cualquier tipo de acercamiento sería rechazado.

Al anochecer regresó el médico, y luego de revisar al herido dio la buena noticia: Lord Remus Lupin estaba fuera de peligro. Y entre las escenas de alegría y los abrazos fraternales que siguieron a la buena noticia, Severus sintió que su corazón se hundía un poco más en la desolación, porque ninguno de los abrazos del hombre que amaba fue compartido con el, ninguna de las radiantes sonrisas o las brillantes miradas fue para él.

ºººººº

Las vidas de Harry y Hermione adquirieron una serena rutina. Habían hablado con el Doctor Karkaroff y solicitado permiso para ayudar en el hospital, lo cual el buen médico agradecía de corazón pues, con las continuas escaramuzas, a veces el personal de enfermería no se daba a vasto para atender a todos los heridos que llegaban.

Remus, por su parte, progresaba a ojos vista, bajo el atento cuidado de Draco, quien lo cuidaba con verdadera dedicación, además que era el único capaz de controlar al habitualmente amable Remus, cuando la inamovilidad a la que lo obligaba su reposo absoluto superaba su paciencia.

Severus había ido a hablar con él dos días después de su operación y se había disculpado por haberse llevado a Harry de manera tan abrupta. Por un acuerdo tácito habían decidido ocultarle a Remus lo que había ocurrido entre Harry y Severus, así que aunque le extrañó el distanciamiento del Príncipe y su sobrino, el hombre de ojos dorados asumió que sería una pelea de enamorados y aceptó las disculpas de Severus, exigiéndole que no volviera a ocurrir algo parecido.

Harry trabajaba mucho en el hospital y regresaba a su cueva cansado, cosa que agradecía porque así no tenía ánimos para seguir regodeándose en su tristeza y pensando en Severus, a quien, pese a todos sus propósitos en contra, cada día amaba más, y por quien la preocupación lo embargaba cada vez que el hombre salía del campamento a una nueva misión.

La primera sorpresa la recibió siete días después de su llegada a Moribia. Al regresar a su habitación, en la entrada de la gruta encontró una pequeña y hermosa edelweiss, una flor blanca que sólo crecía en las altas montañas y resultaba muy difícil de encontrar. Al lado de la flor, unas cuartillas escritas a mano por la elegante letra de Severus.

Al ver la carta, Harry dudo entre la ansiedad de leerla y las ganas de echarla al fuego. Al fin, pudo más su ansiedad, y tomando la flor y las cuartillas, entró en la habitación y se lanzó en la cama.

Pero cuando desplegó la carta, abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No decía lo que él pensaba leer y que se estaba preparando para rechazar.

_Harry_

_Te prometí que en tu viaje hasta aquí, tendrías un montón de libros de aventuras para leer en el barco. Lamentablemente, entonces no pude cumplir. _

_Ahora tampoco puedo conseguir libros, la situación actual no me lo permite. Sin embargo, espero que esto pueda servir mientras tanto. Estas cuartillas las escribí yo, recordando viejas aventuras y leyendas que escuché siendo muy joven._

_Por favor, no las tires al fuego, ni tampoco la flor. Yo merezco tu desprecio, pero ellas no merecen ese final tan triste._

_Amándote, aunque sé que no te merezco._

_Severus_

Harry enjugó una lágrima de emoción que corría por su mejilla. Luego, colocó la flor con cuidado entre las páginas de uno de los libros que había traído de Inglaterra y dejó las cuartillas sobre su cama. Con prisa, cambió su ropa de faena por una camisa de dormir y se metió bajó las cobijas con las hojas en la mano, dispuesto a no dormirse hasta que hubiera leído hasta la última letra.

ºººººº

En los siguientes días, la llegada de la flor acompañada, de una nueva historia, se había convertido en una rutina fervientemente esperada por el joven de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, dos semanas después de la llegada de la primera flor, Harry todavía se sentía incapaz de olvidar todo lo pasado y dar una nueva oportunidad a Severus.

A su tristeza por el distanciamiento con Severus, se habían agregado un montón de preocupaciones adicionales.

Primero estaba la salud de su tío; afortunadamente, Remus se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente y el Doctor Karkaroff les había asegurado que, si guardaba el reposo debido y seguía las indicaciones al pie de la letra, era más que probable que no quedara ninguna clase de secuela futura. Inconscientemente, Harry sonrió al recordar como Draco Malfoy se encargaba que eso se cumpliera con puño de hierro y cómo su tío se comportaba cual manso corderito bajo su mandato.

Luego estaba la preocupación por sus padres. En la situación que se encontraban era de todo punto imposible enviarles una carta. Harry sabía que si después de un tiempo razonable no recibían noticias, los Marqueses se iban a preocupar terriblemente y temía especialmente por la salud de su padre.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba la situación en Moribia. De tanto en tanto, con el corazón en un puño, veía partir a Severus, Sirius y los demás, en misiones de las que muchas veces regresaban vapuleados y con un montón de heridos, e incluso habían ocurrido algunas muertes, lo que había llenado de tristeza y desesperanza a todo el campamento. Y lo peor es que aquella terrible situación no parecía tener fin a corto plazo.

-Si al menos pudiéramos avisar a Neville- musitó, mientras tomaba la edelweiss que había recibido la noche anterior y la miraba, pensativo. Un suave ruido en la entrada de su gruta lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

-Harry¿estás ahí?

Levantó la vista, para fijarla en las modestas pero prolijas cortinas que cubrían la entrada.

-Sí, Hermione, pasa- el sonriente rostro de su hermana apareció en el umbral-. Vaya, parece que el paseo con tu capitán te puso de buen humor.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la chica pasó, se sentó al lado de su hermano y tomó la flor de sus manos.

-Es hermosa- musitó-. ¿Sabes que la leyenda cuenta que los hombres que pretendían probar su amor tenían que subir más de dos mil metros para conseguir una y entregarla a su amada? Es una lástima que sean tan difíciles de conseguir. Sirius me dijo que ya quedan muy pocas flores en el pequeño arbusto que descubrió Severus- Harry no contestó y la chica siguió hablando, mientras acariciaba los delicados pétalos-. Yo estaba furiosa con Severus, pero ahora tengo que admitir que me da pena. ¿Sabes lo que me contó Sirius? Severus se pasó varios días buscando, hasta que logró encontrar un arbusto con edelweiss, no permitió que nadie las buscara por él. Además, las historias que te manda las escribe en la noche. Sin importar cuan cansado llegue pasa horas escribiendo…

Harry se levantó bruscamente.

-¿A qué viene esto, Hermione¿Acaso Severus te mando de mensajera?

-Harry, no te molestes, por favor- suplicó la chica-. No me mandó nadie. Sirius me lo contó y yo consideré que deberías saberlo, es todo- tomó la mano de su hermano e hizo que se sentara de nuevo a su lado-. Puedes creer que Sirius me dijo que también estuvo buscando un arbusto de flores para enviarme- preguntó con tono divertido- Harry la miró levantando una ceja y negó con la cabeza-. Yo tampoco se lo creí, pero me hice la que sí.

Ante el gracioso mohín que puso su hermana, el joven no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Y a dónde fueron en su paseo?

-A ningún sitio especial, sólo estuvimos caminando un rato por el parque- comentó, refiriéndose a una zona del bosque donde habían instalado varios bancos de piedra y que los habitantes del campamento usaban para pasear-. Pero fue muy relajante; había niños jugando y parejas paseando. En increíble ver como pese a esta locura de guerra la vida continúa- Hermione calló unos segundos, pensativa-. ¿Crees que esto se solucione pronto?

-Seguro que sí, hermanita, ya verás.

-Sirius no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero sé que la situación es muy difícil. La gente de Malfoy está por todos lados. Creo que la única posibilidad sería ayuda externa.

-Sí, así inició todo esto- comentó Harry con tristeza-. Por eso Severus se vio obligado a comprometerse conmigo.

-Escúchame bien, Harry Potter- la joven lo tomó por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara-. Severus viajó a Inglaterra por la situación de Moribia, pero se comprometió contigo porque te ama. Es un troglodita, cierto, pero te ama.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No volvamos a ese tema, mejor cuéntame qué más hicieron.

-Pasamos por el hospital a ver a Tío Remus- siguió contando la chica-. Por cierto, te mandó decir que el hecho de que no haya casi pacientes y no tengas que ayudar, no quiere decir que te olvides de él.

-Iré a verlo más tarde- prometió el joven.

-Estaba jugando ajedrez con Draco. Y ya que lo menciono- aquí Hermione bajo la voz hasta asumir un tono cómplice-¿a ti no te parece que esos dos….?

Su hermano se hecho a reír.

-Absolutamente. Babean el uno por el otro.

-Crees que se atrevan a confesárselo algún día.

-Más les vale o tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-A ti no te importa¿verdad?- Hermione se veía dudosa-. Me refiero a que Tío Remus y Draco se enamoren. Como él es hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

-Para nada- declaró Harry, rotundo-. Draco es una excelente persona y ellos dos se complementan. Además, es de familia noble y fértil, la Corona no pondría ningún impedimento para el casamiento. Creo que Draco es perfecto para nuestro tío.

-Sólo falta que ellos dos se den cuenta de que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Especialmente Tío Remus, lleva años escapándose del matrimonio.

-Sí, sólo falta ese pequeñísimo detalle.

E intercambiando una mirada burlona, los hermanos Potter se echaron a reír, divertidos. En realidad, estaban seguros que, esta vez, Remus Lupin ya no tenía escapatoria.

ºººººººº

En el tiempo que llevaban en el campamento, todos habían hecho una gran amistad con Draco, no sólo por todas las atenciones y el interés dedicado a Remus, sino porque su alegría y simpatía eran fáciles de querer.

Una noche, un par de días después de la conversación con Hermione, Draco emparejó con Harry cuando ambos se dirigían a la galería de los donceles, una vez concluida la cena. Caminaron mucho rato en silencio, compartiendo una agradable camaradería, hasta que el joven rubio detuvo su paso, haciendo que el otro lo imitara.

-Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo antes que lleguemos a las cuevas.

Al notar la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo, el moreno asintió en silencio y lo acompañó unas millas, hasta llegar a un pequeño paraje boscoso, bajo uno de cuyos árboles se sentaron, iluminados por la luna llena que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco, pareces preocupado?

El rubio tardó en contestar, no le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero ya no soportaba ver los ojos tristes de su tío, y por qué no decirlo, tampoco los de Harry. Alguien debía hacer algo y pronto, así que animándose al fin, miró el rostro serio del moreno.

-Harry¿nunca vas a perdonar a mi tío?

El aludido se puso tenso y se levantó de inmediato, alejándose unos pasos. Primero Hermi y ahora Draco. ¿Qué les había dado a todos por interceder por Severus? El joven rubio lo imitó, acercándose a él.

Sé que Tío Severus metió la pata hasta el fondo, pero está muy arrepentido y te ama. Y aunque tú lo niegues también lo amas- al ver que el otro no contestaba, insistió-. ¿Tan difícil te resulta perdonar?

-Yo lo perdoné- fue la frágil respuesta.

-Lo perdonaste de la boca para afuera, pero tu alma sigue resentida- declaró Draco sabiamente-. Tu corazón sigue amándolo, pero no le haces caso. Tú sólo escuchas al orgullo herido, Harry.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Harry espetó, molesto-. ¿Acaso piensas que debo dejar que me maltrate y pisotee y responder con una sonrisa¿Eso es lo que crees que debo hacer?

-Lo que yo crea no importa, amigo- Draco continuó en el mismo tono tranquilizador-. Eres tú quien debe decidir qué es más importante, si perdonar de corazón y permitirte vivir el amor y ser feliz, o seguir aferrado a tu orgullo y ser infeliz. Yo en tu lugar no dudaría, lo juro, pero no puedo elegir por ti¿verdad? Nadie puede.

Al ver que Harry no contestaba, perdido en sus emociones, suspiró.

-Anda, regresemos a la galería. Hoy fue un día pesadísimo y mis pies ya no dan más.

Mientras caminaba junto a su amigo, Harry iba sopesando todo lo que le había dicho. Sabía que nunca iba a amar a nadie como amaba a Severus. ¿Acaso era tan difícil darle a su amor una nueva oportunidad¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a permitir que el orgullo y la decepción lo siguieran dominando y ser eternamente infeliz?

Ante la respuesta de su corazón, sus labios sonrieron suavemente.

No, definitivamente no.

ººººººº

Draco supo que su intervención había sido exitosa cuando entraron a la galería donde estaban sus dormitorios. En cuanto Harry vio la flor y las cuartillas que como cada noche se hallaban en la entrada de su gruta, corrió a tomarla, con la sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes de anticipación.

Vio como su amigo entraba con rapidez en su sitio y, sonriendo satisfecho, se dirigió a descansar, realmente estaba muerto.

Mientras eso ocurría, en el cuartel general un compungido Severus conversaba con el capitán de su guardia.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Harry?- preguntó Sirius, dando un sorbo al aguardiente que tenía en su mano.

-Igual- el rostro de Severus estaba sombrío-. Cada noche le he dejado una flor y una nueva historia…

-Cosa por demás cursi, si me permites decirlo- le interrumpió el otro. Al ver la furiosa mirada que le enviaba su amigo, se apresuró a agregar-: Pero muy romántica, en serio. Anda, sígueme contando.

Bufando molesto, el Príncipe continuó.

-También he tratado de darle tiempo y espacio, no incomodarlo, dándole a entender que no sólo lo amo sino también lo respeto, que lo que ocurrió no volverá a suceder.

-¿Y?- preguntó Sirius cuando su amigo se detuvo.

-Nada- la voz con que lo dijo estaba impregnada de desaliento-. Ni siquiera me mira. Cuando llego a un sitio donde él está, me ignora o sencillamente se va. Ya no sé que hacer.

-El mocoso es orgulloso- ante la furibunda mirada que le mandó Severus por llamar así a Harry, el capitán alzó una mano en son de paz-. Pero te quiere, Severus. Yo lo he visto mirarte cuando está seguro que tú no te das cuenta. Y he visto su preocupación cada vez que sales a alguna misión. Harry te ama.

-Pero aún no me puede perdonar, y no sé si algún día lo hará- dejó el vaso de i _chacha_ /i que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y se levantó-. Mejor me voy a acostar, mañana tengo que salir temprano. Son tres horas largas hasta la región Morib.

-¿Vas a intentar de nuevo hablar con esa gente?

-Es indispensable, Sirius. Se acerca el invierno y pronto la gente del Este no va a poder seguir enviando alimentos- razonó el hombre de ojos negros-. Además, los animales de caza van a empezar a hibernar y para ello buscarán las tierras altas. Los Moribs son los únicos que conocen esas zonas y las madrigueras donde se esconden, sin su habilidad para conseguir alimentos….

-¿Sigues pensando que puedes convencerlos?

-Al menos debo intentarlo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no será necesario, es un viaje relativamente corto. Iré con Bill y un par de hombres más y al atardecer estaré de vuelta en el campamento.

-Ojala consigas algo con esa gente- musitó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, ojala.

ºººººº

La comitiva había salido al amanecer y habían cabalgado más de dos horas sin parar, cuando el caballo de Bill empezó a cojear. Se detuvieron cerca de un acantilado, y mientras el pelirrojo revisaba las herraduras de su cabalgadura y los guardias daban una vuelta por los alrededores para asegurarse que no había peligro, Severus se acercó al precipicio, admirando el paisaje.

Entonces lo vio, justo en el lado exterior del risco, un pequeño ramillete de edelweiss. Sonrió feliz, la noche anterior había enviado a Harry la última flor que tenía, y conseguir edelweiss era muy complicado, especialmente a mediados de Noviembre.

Agradeciendo al cielo su buena fortuna, se acercó al borde, despreocupado. Entonces, mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar el pequeño ramillete, la bota de Severus resbaló en la roca lisa.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el grito de Bill y la sensación de caer en el vacío.

Continuará…….

**Gotitas musicales**

Samuel Barber, Adagio para cuerda, opus 11 (1936)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php? id950

Maurice Jarre, tema del Doctor Zhivago, (1965)

http://www. compbso.php? id573

Leonard Bernstein, West Side Store, Suite (1957)

http://www. compclasico.php? id783

**Gotitas Históricas**

**Edelweiss:** Es una especie oriunda de las regiones montañosas europeas, su hábitat se extiende desde los Cárpatos hasta los Pirineos, aunque abunda especialmente en los Alpes austriacos y suizos. También es posible encontrarla. Sólo crece de forma natural por encima de los 1.500 metros, en paredes y pendientes calcáreas o sobre rocas, en aquellas hendiduras que reciben una pequeña dosis de luz solar.

Como el amor, la flor del edelweiss espera en algún lugar recóndito y prácticamente inaccesible a que alguien la descubra para llevársela a casa. Aunque son tantos los que la persiguen, que corre el riesgo de extinguirse y ha tenido que ser declarada especie protegida. Su belleza y fortaleza han alimentado una leyenda viva que esconde ciertos misterios.

Se la considera un símbolo de valor y coraje. La leyenda más extendida cuenta que los hombres que pretendían probar su amor tenían que subir más de 2.000 metros para conseguir una y entregarla a su amada.

También se dice que tomó su color de la luna, y que es capaz de huir de los esfuerzos de los hombres que la persiguen, elevándose cada vez más en la montaña. Representa el honor, el mundo de los sueños y el **amor eterno**, que nunca se secará.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, especialmente a

**Velia, Iserith, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Lady Sermik y Herminione**

por sus hermosísimos comentarios.

Los quiero un montón

Nos vemos el fin de semana que viene

Alisevv


	12. Y ahora, Harry corre a ayudar

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

**Este capítulo va dedicado de corazón a Valethsnape. Feliz cumpleaños retrasadito, preciosa.**

**Y también con mucho cariño a Rebeca, ella sabe por qué **

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XII**

**Y ahora, Harry corre a ayudar **

Harry Potter definitivamente estaba de mal humor. Esa mañana había amanecido bastante animado, dispuesto a conversar con Severus sobre su situación de pareja. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó al comedor se enteró que el Príncipe había partido al amanecer, y lo que era peor, en compañía del tal Weasley. ¿Es que acaso no había más guardias en el campamento que siempre tenía que salir con el maldito pelirrojo?

En ese momento, prácticamente asesinaba su comida, imaginando que era cierta cabeza pelirroja, ante la mirada intrigada de Siriuis y Hermione, y los ojos comprensivos de Draco, que claramente suponía la razón del malhumor de su amigo.

De repente, un ruido a su alrededor lo sacó de sus vengativos pensamientos y levantó la cabeza para observar como un agitado Bill Weasley se dirigía presuroso hacia su mesa.

Viendo la actitud y el rostro de su subordinado, Sirius intuyó que algo grave estaba ocurriendo y se levantó con prestaza para interrogar al recién llegado.

—Demonios, Bill¿qué pasó?— miró hacia la entrada con inquietud—. ¿Dónde está Su Alteza?

—Tuvo un accidente— informó el joven, recuperando el aliento—. Se cayó por un barranco.

—¿Qué?— Harry fue incapaz de contener la exclamación de angustia, al tiempo que palidecía visiblemente, antes de empezar a asediar al hombre con preguntas—. ¿Cómo pasó¿Está herido¿Dónde está?

Al ver que Bill no sólo no contestaba sino que ignoraba a Harry, Sirius se envaró. En cierto modo comprendía al pelirrojo, pero Harry era el hombre que Severus amaba y quien a la larga se convertiría en el Príncipe Consorte de Moribia, no podía permitir esa muestra de descortesía hacia él. Severus no se lo perdonaría.

—Señor Weasley, Lord Potter le acaba de hacer una pregunta¿podría contestarle, por favor?— el tono, aunque cortés, llevaba una orden implícita.

El hombre pelirrojo entendió enseguida su posición y, mirando a Harry, asumió una actitud marcial.

—Su Alteza perdió pie y cayó una altura de unos veinte pies. Por suerte, a mitad de caída había un arbusto que amortiguó el golpe. Oliver, que sabe algo de sanación, bajó con una cuerda y el equipo de primeros auxilios. Recibió varios golpes y rasguños, tiene un esguince en la muñeca y se hizo un corte grande en una pierna, que Oliver tuvo que suturar, pero al parecer no tiene ningún hueso roto o daños más graves— miró alternativamente a todos los rostros preocupados que le escuchaban—. Afortunadamente, está consciente.

—¿Está en el hospital?— preguntó Sirius, agradeciendo mentalmente, y no por primera vez, la idea del Doctor Karkaroff de entrenar algunos hombres en primeros auxilios, y de que cada grupo de expedición que saliera, llevara uno de ellos y una adecuada provisión de material médico para atender contingencias. A la sazón, esa idea incluso había salvado unas cuantas vidas.

—No, sigue en el barranco.

Sirius asintió, se lo suponía. Por el contrario, Harry saltó de inmediato.

—¿En el barranco¿Cómo pudo dejarlo allí?— increpó al pelirrojo, furioso. Sirius levantó una mano para detener la seguramente brusca respuesta de Bill.

—Harry, conozco las cordilleras de las sierras altas, la mayoría son demasiado abruptas, unas paredes de roca prácticamente verticales, y supongo que ésta es así— miró al hombre pelirrojo que asintió en silencio, antes de fijar nuevamente su atención en Harry—. Ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de subir veinte pies llevando al Príncipe a cuestas, y dudo que él pudiera lograrlo con la muñeca dislocada.

El rostro de Harry reflejaba completa desolación.

—¿Y qué se puede hacer?— indagó Hermione, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano para darle consuelo.

—Hay que conseguir ayuda de los Moribs— sugirió Draco, que luego del terrible miedo que había sufrido por su tío, comenzaba a reaccionar—. Ellos están acostumbrados a escalar esos abismos.

—Sí, es ciento— convino Sirius—. ¿Pero cómo vamos a explicarles la situación y pedirles ayuda? Ninguno dominamos su idioma, yo apenas me sé unas cuantas palabras.

—Es increíble que ninguno de ustedes conozca el idioma morib— bufó Hermione, exasperada, haciendo el propósito mental de obligar a unos cuantos a aprender el dialecto.

—Yo sé hablar morib— declaró Harry—. Puedo ir a hablar con esa gente.

—Ni hablar— negó Sirius—. La zona morib se encuentra a tres horas de aquí, cabalgando a todo vapor. Tú eres un doncel, Harry; tu guardián sigue en cama y Lady Aurora no puede hacer un viaje tan largo a caballo. Es impensable que te alejes del campamento. Severus y Remus me matarían si se enteraran que te permití ir.

—Pues ve haciendo tu testamento— declaró Harry, decidido—. Si la única forma de sacar a Severus de ese barranco es yendo a hablar con los moribs, por Dios que lo voy a hacer— al ver el rostro del capitán, se apaciguó ligeramente y trató de razonar—. Sirius, sabes que es la única alternativa. Severus cayó de mucha altura; está muy golpeado, y aunque la persona que lo revisó no lo detecte, no podemos estar seguros que no tenga algún daño interno.

—Es cierto, Sirius— intervino Draco—. Recuerda lo que pasó con Remus. Yo puedo acompañar a Harry a hablar con los moribs.

—Claro, lo que me faltaba. No me van a matar por uno sino por los dos. Ni hablar.

Al ver que Draco iba a insistir, Harry se le adelantó.

—Cada minuto que pasa es crucial— dijo con tono apremiante, antes de mirar a Bill—. ¿A qué distancia ocurrió el accidente?

—Casi llegando a la zona morib— contestó el aludido, impresionado por la repentina autoridad que destilaba la voz del joven.

—Bien. Sirius, busca al doctor Karkaroff enseguida. Yo voy a cambiarme para el viaje y nos reuniremos en diez minutos. No se preocupen, me ocultaré bajo una capa para que nadie me reconozca y no se dañe mi 'reputación'— dijo con ironía—. Partiremos juntos, ustedes se quedaran con Severus, y el señor Weasley y yo seguiremos hasta encontrarnos con los moribs.

—No, no puedo dejarte ir solo— argumentó Sirius.

—Necesito que te quedes con Severus por si se presenta una emergencia— razonó Harry—. Además, no te pueden matar dos veces¿cierto?— terminó con una sonrisa.

—Yo también quiero ir— insistió Draco—. Severus es mi tío.

Harry se acercó a su amigo, sonriendo.

—Te prometo que va a estar bien, Draco— le aseguró con firmeza—. Pero si me desaparezco sólo yo, pueden inventar una excusa, que me sentí mal y me fui a mi habitación o algo así. Pero si desaparecemos los dos va a ser muy evidente y empezaran a hablar— al ver el rostro enfurruñado del rubio, dio su golpe de gracia—. Además, te necesito para que tranquilices a mi tío. Él no se va a comer el cuento de que me siento mal y por eso no estoy en el hospital.

Aunque a regañadientes, Draco asintió. El joven de pelo negro palmeó su hombro, antes de acercarse a Hermione.

—Sabes que Tío Remus te va a despellejar vivo¿verdad?— preguntó la chica.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

La chica asintió, los ojos llenos de preocupación, mezclado con orgullo al ver cuanto había madurado su 'hermanito'.

—Cuídate, por favor.

—Lo haré— musitó, y beso su frente, para luego mirar a los demás.

—En diez minutos frente al cuartel general.

Y sin otra palabra, abandonó la habitación a toda velocidad.

ººººººº

Harry corrió como desquiciado hacia la galería de cuevas donde dormía, mientras rezaba por encontrar allí a Lady Aurora, necesitaba su ayuda para que su escapada no fuera notoria para el resto de los habitantes del campamento. Llegó al lugar casi sin aliento y se dirigió hacia la cortina que protegía la habitación de la dama.

—Lady Aurora¿está ahí?

Al escuchar el apremiante tono del muchacho, la mujer se apresuró a salir.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?— interrogó en cuanto apareció en el umbral, mirándolo preocupada—. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

—Lady Aurora, ocurrió un accidente y necesito su ayuda— declaró Harry, mientras procedía a explicar todo lo ocurrido con Severus.

—¡Oh, por Dios!— exclamó la mujer, consternada, antes de mirarlo fijamente—. Esto es terrible, pero ¿en qué puedo ayudar yo?

—Necesito que me cubra— al ver que la dama lo miraba sin entender, explicó—: Necesitamos la ayuda de los moribs para rescatar a Sev… a Su Alteza. Aparte del Príncipe, Hermione y yo somos los únicos que hablamos su lengua. Tengo que ir a su pueblo a pedir ayuda.

—Pero yo no puedo acompañarte hasta allí, el viaje es demasiado forzado para mí.

—No, por supuesto que no— la tranquilizo el joven—. Yo voy a ir con Sirius y el Doctor Karkaroff.

—¿Tú sólo, sin dama de compañía?— él asintió en silencio—. Pero Harry, eso es terriblemente inapropiado.

—Lo sé, pero no hay otra forma de rescatarlo. Y debemos hacerlo rápido, si cae la noche, el frío y el viento…—Harry no terminó el pensamiento pero la mujer entendió perfectamente.

La mujer reflexionó un buen rato, había casos en que las estúpidas normas sobre los donceles la desesperaban, y ese definitivamente era uno de esos casos.

—¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Bien, ya sabe como son algunas personas por aquí— declaró Harry, y la dama asintió—. Necesito que si preguntan por mí, les diga que estoy en mi habitación con dolor de cabeza o algo así. ¿Lo hará por mí?— Lady Aurora lo pensó unos segundos, y al fin, volvió a asentir—. Perfecto, entonces voy a buscar una capa para ocultarme. Mucha gente la lleva cuando sale de viaje, para protegerse del viento, así que no creo que llame la atención a nadie.

—A menos que te vean saliendo de esta galería— la incertidumbre se reflejó en el rostro del joven al darse cuenta que ella tenía razón. La mujer sonrió y le dijo con tono divertido—: Anda, ve a buscar tu capa, yo te espero aquí— lo animó—. Saldré primero y distraeré al guardia de la puerta para que no te vea salir. Espera a que no pase nadie por ahí y luego corre.

Radiante, Harry abrazó a la buena mujer y le dio un cariñoso beso.

—Gracias, Lady Aurora. Es la mejor dama de compañía del mundo entero.

Mientras lo veía correr hacia su habitación, ella sonrió con ternura. No era tonta y se había dado cuenta del afecto que había entre su futuro Rey y el joven inglés, la edelweiss que el joven recibía cada día era prueba más que fehaciente de ello. Al final, musitó para si misma:

—Eres un gran chico, Harry, y serás un gran Príncipe Consorte. Nuestro Príncipe y el pueblo de Moribia vamos a estar muy bien en tus manos.

ºººººº

Draco caminaba pausadamente hacia el hospital. Como si no fuera suficiente con la preocupación que le generaba la salud de su tío, ahora tendría que lidiar con la furia de Remus.

Sonrió suavemente al recordar al hombre de cabello castaño y maravillosos ojos dorados. Tenía que reconocer que, en general, era una persona de carácter dulce y amigable. Además, era muy culto y resultaba un verdadero placer hablar con él. Las últimas semanas, mientras le cuidaba, conversaban o jugaban ajedrez para ayudarlo a matar el tiempo, había llegado a apreciarlo profundamente, aunque si hiciera caso a una vocecita que gritaba dentro de él, hubiera tenido que reconocer que 'apreciarlo' no describía exactamente lo que sentía por el heredero de la familia Lupin. Claro, uno no tenía por qué hacer caso a las molestas voces que andaban por ahí susurrando inconveniencias en la cabeza¿verdad?

Miró con desconsuelo la entrada de la cueva, maldiciendo en silencio a Hermione y Sirius, quienes se habían dado a la fuga, dejándolo a él para dar la noticia a Remus.

—Par de cobardes— gruñó en voz baja—. Pero ni sueñen que me voy a olvidar de esto, ya los agarraré— respiró profundamente—. Bien, al toro por los cuernos.

Al entrar al recinto, observó las camas, distraído. Había un par de heridos que dormitaban apaciblemente, y un pequeño a quien su madre estaba leyendo un cuento. Siguió avanzando hacia el fondo de la enorme cueva, cerca del área de operaciones, donde debido a que su convalecencia estaba resultando bastante prolongada, habían trasladado a Remus para darle algo mas de comodidad, lejos de los quejidos de los enfermos y el ruido de los visitantes, que a veces eran bastante molestos.

Al llegar junto a la cama, lo recibió la sonriente figura de Remus Lupin.

—Draco, al fin llegas— lo saludó, ansioso—. Hoy parece que todo el mundo se levantó con pereza, Hermi y Harry tampoco han llegado, y como la sala está casi vacía, hasta la enfermera de guardia salió. Estoy aburrido como una ostra.

—Buenos días, Remus¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

—Bien, bien, pero ¿qué les pasó a ustedes? Las diez de la mañana y todos sin aparecer— al ver el rostro serio de Draco, frunció el ceño, preocupado—. ¿Está todo bien?— como el otro no contestaba, insistió, algo alarmado—. Draco¿ocurrió algo¿Acaso Hermione o Harry?

—No, no, tranquilo, ellos están bien.

—¿Y por qué no están aquí?— Remus lo observó con actitud sospechosa.

—Hermione está con Sirius, en un rato vienen.

—¿Y Harry?— de nuevo la mirada sombría en los ojos plateados—. Draco¿dónde está mi sobrino?

—Verás, hace un rato llegó Bill al campamento— empezó a explicar con tono pausado—. El Príncipe sufrió un accidente, cayó por un despeñadero.

—¿Severus¿Está bien?

—No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, aún no lo han podido rescatar, pero no parece ser nada grave.

—¿No lo han podido rescatar¿Por qué?

—Pues resulta que aunque el precipicio por el que cayó mi tío no es muy alto, sí es muy escarpado, y los hombres no pueden subir por allí con él a cuestas, no tienen experiencia.

—¿Y qué se puede hacer?

—Fueron a buscar a los moribs, ellos son los únicos que pueden efectuar el rescate.

—Bueno, menos mal, pero— miró al joven rubio con sospecha— ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que Harry no esté aquí?

—El asunto es que los únicos del campamento que conocen el lenguaje morib son mi tío, Hermione y… Harry.

Draco observó como la luz de preocupación que brillaba en los ojos dorados se trocaba en una luz de furia.

—Por favor, dime que Harry no salió solo a hablar con los morib— Draco no contestó—. Maldición¿acaso ese muchacho está loco¿Acaso no piensa en su reputación?

—No está loco, Remus, está enamorado— razonó Draco—. Y él es el único que puede hablar con los morib para que ayuden al Tío Severus.

—Demonios, Severus no deja de dar problemas a Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— el joven rubio se envaró, molesto—. Mi tío tuvo un accidente¿es tan difícil entender eso¿Acaso la vida de él no importa al lado de la reputación de un Lord inglés?

—No quise decir eso— se defendió Remus, consciente que había metido la pata—. Pero podían haber esperado, buscar otra solución. La reputación de un joven fértil es algo muy delicado, y Harry debería estar consciente de eso.

—Harry lo está, como lo estoy yo, y Hermione, y todas las doncellas y donceles¿y sabes qué? Estamos hartos— Draco estaba realmente furioso, los ojos destilando lava plateada, mientras Remus lo miraba mudo de asombro—. Todas esas normas no son más que patrañas. Es injusto que se nos exija permanecer impasibles cuando las personas que amamos están en peligro. Harry no pudo permanecer tranquilo en casa sabiendo que en sus manos estaba el rescate del hombre que amaba, como Hermione no podría si se tratara de Sirius, o yo si tú…

Al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir, el joven rubio enrojeció fuertemente y se levantó de un brinco, más que dispuesto a salir volando de la cueva. Sin embargo, no pudo poner en práctica su fuga, pues unos dedos de acero se cerraron en torno a su muñeca. Forcejeó para soltarse, y al ver que era inútil, pidió con voz ronca, sin atreverse a mirar a Remus.

—Por favor, suéltame.

—No hasta que termines lo que ibas a decir.

El muchacho forcejeó nuevamente, con desesperación.

—Si sigues luchando te vas a hacer daño— la voz de Remus era suave, impregnada de asombro y ternura—. Draco, mírame— al ver que el otro se resistía a obedecer y seguía forcejeando, insistió—. Por favor, mírame— a regañadientes, el chico giró el rostro y enfrentó los ojos dorados, que brillaban con una luz especial—. Termina lo que ibas a decir.

Draco alzó la barbilla y lo miró, su gesto destilando orgullo y dignidad.

—No me da la gana. Y suéltame ya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

—Pero que modales tan groseros— se burló Remus con ternura—. Me parece que cuando nos casemos voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

En un rápido movimiento que tomó al más joven desprevenido, Remus cerró los brazos en torno a su cintura y tomó su boca en un beso demandante. Sorprendido, Draco forcejeo brevemente, pero al final se rindió a la calidez y dulzura de esos labios que llevaba días anhelando besar y respondió al beso con la misma ansiedad que le era dado. Ambos perdieron conciencia de todo lo que les rodeaba, perdidos en el placer que estaban compartiendo. Al final, se separaron, uniendo sus frentes mientras luchaban por recuperar el control de sus emociones.

—Me moría de ganas de besarte— musitó Remus, hablando casi sobre los labios del otro, bebiendo el aliento de su compañero.

—Pues mucho te tardaste¿no crees?— la voz del joven sonaba feliz.

—¿Y si hubieras reaccionado mal?— el tono de Remus destilaba burla—. Estoy herido y no hubiera podido defenderme.

—Si, claro, porque yo iba a atacar a un pobre desahuciado.

Remus se alejó, riendo suavemente. Luego, alargó una mano y retiró un mechón rubio de su rostro.

—Eres hermoso, Draco, lo más bello que he visto en mi vida. Desde el primer día que te vi quedé encandilado, alucinado con el hermoso forajido de cabellos de oro y ojos de plata que se enfrentó a mí sin importarle mis gruñidos— las manos de Remus bajaron y tomaron una blanca mano, llevándola a sus labios—. El príncipe rubio que me cuidó y consintió todos estos días, ganándose mi respeto y apreció. El hombre que he aprendido a amar con todo mi corazón. Vas a casarte conmigo¿verdad?

—Pues no estoy muy seguro que eso sea una petición— Draco se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de quien ya su corazón había aceptado como su pareja—. Además, antes me amenazaste.

—¿Te amenacé?— Remus frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Sí¿cómo fue que dijiste? _Pero que modales tan groseros. Me parece que cuando nos casemos voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto_.— Remus se echó a reír y Draco levantó una ceja—. No me fío. ¿Y si después resultas un marido troglodita que pretende mantenerme escondido en las mazmorras bajo cien cadenas?

El hombre de ojos dorados lo miró con fuego en la mirada.

—Por mí, te tendría en una alta torre, encerrado, para que nadie más que yo pudiera admirar tu belleza— comentó—. Pero conociéndote, lo más probable es que en cuanto me descuidara yo sería quien terminara en la torre— la risa divertida de Draco resonó en la cueva—. Entonces, si te prometo que voy a ser un buen esposo y no voy a pelear contigo…— Draco lo miró, eso no se lo creía ni él—. Vale, si prometo que no voy a pelear más de lo estrictamente necesario¿te casarías conmigo?

—Déjame pensar— aunque intentaba sonar burlón, la voz el joven estaba impregnada de emoción—. ¿Sí acepto prometes dejar el enfado contra Harry y mi tío?

Remus bufó, exasperado.

—Entre todos me van a matar de un disgusto.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¿No podré gruñir ni un poquito?

—Vale, pero sólo un poquito— aceptó el rubio, sonriéndole con ternura.

—Bueno… si no hay más remedio.

—Lo que tengo que hacer por los amigos, Harry y mi tío me van a deber una grande— Draco lanzó un fingido suspiró y acercó su cara al expectante rostro de su pareja—. Sí, amor, acepto casarme contigo.

Luego de eso no hubo más palabras, mientras Remus y Draco se demostraban que, bromas aparte, acababan de tomar la mejor decisión de sus vidas.

ººººººº

Los cuatro jinetes que habían partido del campamento en las cuevas, galoparon como desquiciados por el empinado y tortuoso terreno, mientras Harry agradecía mentalmente las muchas clases de equitación que recibiera a lo largo de su vida y pensaba que después de eso no podría sentarse en semanas.

Cuando se separaron de Sirius y el Doctor Karkarof, Harry luchó contra el inmenso deseo de olvidarse de todo y correr al lado de Severus. Pero no podía darse el lujo de ser débil. Aún no estando mal herido, cada minuto que pasaba jugaba en contra de la salud del hombre que amaba, quien en ese farallón debía estar recibiendo el impacto de los fuertes y fríos vientos de las montañas. Y tampoco podía permitir que avanzara la tarde pues, a mediados de Noviembre y a esas alturas, la temperatura bajaba demasiado. Si no rescataban pronto a Severus su vida podía llegar a correr un serio peligro.

Siguieron cabalgando por otra media hora hasta Bill disminuyó el galope y se acercó al trote hasta Harry, quien lo había imitado.

—Estamos muy cerca del pueblo morib— le dijo en cuanto llegó a su lado—. A partir de ahora es mejor que avancemos con lentitud, sino podrían sentirse agredidos y atacarnos.

Harry asintió en silencio y siguió al hombre pelirrojo en su lento ascenso por la pendiente. Unos minutos más tarde, su paso se vio obstruido por un par de hombres altos y fuertes, vestidos con unas toscas pieles, sus manos sosteniendo afiladas lanzas que se veían muy inquietantes. Ante una seña de Bill, el joven Lord alzó los ojos; en los altos riscos pudo distinguir varios hombres más, vestidos como los sujetos del camino y armados con lanzas y arcos, todos apuntando en su dirección.

—_Alto, extranjeros_— era evidente que el morib que habló no esperaba ser entendido, pero sí que el tono de su voz y su actitud agresiva hiciera a los recién llegados desistir en su avance—. _Están en tierras morib, no pueden seguir aquí. Retrocedan_.

Ignorando las armas que le apuntaban, Harry contestó en su idioma.

—_Salud, amigo_— habló Harry, utilizando el saludo habitual de esas gentes—. _Necesito hablar con el jefe de su grupo_.

Al oírle hablar en su idioma, los hombres le miraron, extrañados, pero no depusieron su actitud agresiva.

—_¿Quién eres¿Cómo es que conoces nuestra lengua? _

—_Si me permiten bajar les explicaré. No se preocupen, estoy desarmado._

—_¿Y tu compañero?_

Harry se giró hacia Bill.

—¿Está armado?— el joven afirmó con la cabeza—. Cuando yo le diga tire sus armas.

—Imposible, quedaremos indefensos

—Haga lo que te digo— ordenó en tono tajante—. De todas maneras, una pistola no podría ayudarnos para nada en caso que decidieran atacarnos. Espere a que le de la señal.

Encaró de nuevo a los hombres del camino.

_Mi compañero está armado pero va a entregarles sus armas_.

Los dos moribs murmuraron entre sí, y ante el asentimiento de su compañero, el hombre hablo nuevamente.

—_Que las saque lentamente y las lance a tierra_.

—Weasley, saque lo que tenga con lentitud y tírelo.

A regañadientes, el hombre pelirrojo sacó dos pistolas y las arrojó al camino.

El hombre que no había hablado se acercó, tomó las pistolas e hizo una seña a su compañero, quien miró a Harry.

—_Pueden bajar, pero muy lentamente y con las manos en alto._

Ante la instrucción, el moreno se giró hacia Bill.

—Podemos bajar pero hágalo muy lentamente y mantenga las manos en alto.

Una vez en el suelo, se acercaron cautelosamente a los hombres, cuidando de mantener todo el tiempo las manos en alto.

—_¿Quienes son?_— preguntó el morib una vez más.

—_Soy Harry Potter_— el joven dudó un segundo antes de decir lo siguiente pues ya no era cierto, pero estaba seguro que sólo tenía una posibilidad de hablar con el jefe de esos hombres y la debía utilizar—, _el prometido del Príncipe Severus Dumbledore, y él es mi guardián_— señaló a Bill, quien permanecía atento a todos los movimientos aunque no entendía lo que hablaban—. _Necesito hablar con el jefe de su pueblo, es muy urgente._

—_No creo que Zulub Hagrid quiera hablar con desconocidos_—replicó el hombre.

—_¿Por qué no deja que sea él quien decida?_— al ver que el hombre dudaba, Harry insistió en un tono más duro—. _Soy el futuro Príncipe Consorte de Moribia, no creo que a Zulub Hagrid le gustaría que usted me despidiera sin preguntarle¿no cree?_

La duda aumentó en los ojos del hombre y se giró a murmurar algo a su compañero, antes de mirar a Harry y a Bill.

—_Iré a preguntar, esperen allí_ —indicó, señalando un árbol a un lado del camino.

—_Es muy urgente._

—_Esperen allí. _

Bufando ante la actitud de los condenados moribs, Harry hizo una seña a Bill, quien lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, bajo la sombra del árbol. Levantó la vista; los hombres de los riscos seguían allí, vigilando en silencio.

—Demonios, espero que no se demoren— maldijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Qué le dijeron?— preguntó Bill.

—Van a preguntarle a su jefe.

—Eso es bueno.

—Supongo que sí, pero espero que se apuren. Cada minuto es esencial para Severus.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que Bill finalmente habló.

—Realmente lo quiere¿no?

Harry lo miró, entre asombrado y molesto. Sabía a quien se refería y le indignaba que fuera justamente él quien le preguntara eso.

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe— replicó, altanero.

Un buen rato más hasta que el pelirrojo habló nuevamente.

—Yo no soy su enemigo, Lord Potter.

El joven lo miró con una ceja alzada en señal de incredulidad.

—No, claro, usted es el… ¿Qué es de mi antiguo prometido¿Su amante¿Su pareja?

—Es más estúpido de lo que pensaba— al ver los ojos verdes relampagueando de furia, se apresuró a continuar—. ¿Cree que si Su Alteza y yo tuviéramos algo yo estaría teniendo esta conversación con usted? Amo a Severus, no lo voy a negar— el ceño de Harry se hizo más duro—. Pero Severus lo ama a usted. Y yo lo amo lo suficiente para alegrarme de que sea feliz.

En cambio, usted posee su corazón¿y que hace? Se dedica a dañarlo una y otra vez, sólo por un malentendido orgullo.

—Óigame, usted no es quien para hablarme así.

—El orgullo es terriblemente dañino, Lord Potter— siguió el otro cómo si no hubiera escuchado la furiosa exclamación—. Destruye todo lo que toca y al final sólo deja la soledad.

Harry se hubiera reído si el asunto no fuera tan serio. Ahora resultaba que el hombre que había besado a Severus le daba consejos para que regresara con él. Es que era como para no creerlo. Y lo peor es que parecía realmente sincero. Estaba a punto de replicarle, cuando un movimiento en el camino llamó su atención: los hombres regresaban. Esperó expectante hasta que el Morib llegó a su lado.

—_Zulub Hagrid lo espera_— al ver que Bill hacía ademán de acompañarlos, agregó—: _Sólo usted. El hombre de cabello rojo debe permanecer aquí._

—No puede ir con nosotros— le explicó Harry—. El morib dice que debe quedarse aquí.

—Imposible, me encargaron cuidarlo, sobre mi vida si era preciso, y eso es lo que haré.

Harry vio la decisión brillando en los ojos azules y supo que Bill decía la verdad.

—No hay alternativa, pero si hubieran querido dañarnos ya lo hubieran hecho. Voy a estar bien, no se preocupe— esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa—. Y yo tampoco soy su enemigo, señor Weasley.

Y sin otra palabra, se dejó guiar por el morib, mientras Bill los observaba partir con una mezcla de impotencia y preocupación.

ºººººº

Palacio de Ébano

Sultanato de Mejkin

Al igual que Moribia, el Sultanato de Mejkin había sido receptor de grandes inmigraciones provenientes de Europa, especialmente de Inglaterra. La evolución de ambas regiones había sido muy similar hasta que, alrededor del 1600, el Príncipe heredero del Reino de Mejkin había viajado por varios países musulmanes de Medio Oriente, quedando fascinado por su religión y costumbres.

Una vez hubo ascendido al trono, impuso una transformación total en el país, en gran parte por medio de la fuerza.

Creó diversas leyes mediante las cuales transformaba el Reino de Mejkin en el Sultanato de Mejkin, erigiéndose a su mismo como gran sultán. Impuso la religión musulmana y muchas de las costumbres que había observado en sus viajes, y construyó el Palacio de Ébano, una majestuosa edificación al estilo oriental, que destilaba lujo y riqueza por todas las esquinas.

Los habitantes del país se fueron acostumbrando al nuevo estilo de vida, y con el tiempo, lo único que se conservó en el lugar de los antiguos ancestros fue el idioma inglés.

Berty Crouch tenía que reconocer que el dichoso palacio le sobrecogía casi tanto como el Sultán, y mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de mármol, pensaba lo poco que le gustaba venir a este lugar.

"_Menos mal que esta vez he traído algo_", pensó, mientras palpaba en su bolsillo la inconfundible formas de varias piedras. "_Espero que esto baste por el momento_"

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, se detuvo ante una puerta, donde un hombre vestido de blanco, con bombachas y turbante, montaba guardia lanza en ristre. En cuanto lo vio, se inclinó ceremonioso y se hizo a un lado. El Sultán le estaba esperando.

El primer pensamiento que acudía a cualquiera que entraba en el salón donde el Sultán de Mejkin recibía a sus visitas, era lujo y más lujo. Desde el piso y pareces de mármol con mosaicos hechos de piedras preciosas o el trono de oro macizo, hasta las alfombras hechas por los artesanos más renombrados, pasando por un sinfín de detalles, todos ellos a cual más costoso. Y Crouch no podía dejar de pensar que, a pesar de tanta riqueza, el conjunto era realmente agobiante.

Caminó presuroso hasta el trono y se arrodilló al pie, besando el borde del manto que usaba el amo de ese lugar.

—Levántate ya— gruñó Tom Ridley, Sultan de Mejkin—. Al fin llegas, con un demonio.

—Lo lamento, gran Sultán— se excusó el hombre, incorporándose.

—Espero que esta vez sí hayas traído algo.

Crouch sacó un par de sacos de sus bolsillos y los puso en la mano extendida del Sultán.

—Mira a tu alrededor¿acaso crees que esta mierda es 'algo'?— el hombre bufó, furioso.

—Lo siento, Gran Sultán. Siguen los problemas en Moribia, pero muy pronto serán resueltos.

El bufido esta vez fue más alto y molesto.

—Si esto continúa, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, y ni tú ni Malfoy van a salir bien librados— advirtió el hombre, mientras sus ojos parecían destilar fuego—. En fin, voy a asignarte otra tarea y espero que ésta sí seas capaz de hacerla bien.

—Lo que ordene, Gran Sultán.

—Sígueme.

Ambos hombres abandonaron del salón y caminaron por los lujosos corredores hasta un extremo del castillo. El Sultán tomó por una pequeña salida y empezó a descender por unas tétricas escaleras. A medida que bajaban, Crouch se dio cuenta que se dirigían a los calabozos y un escalofrío corrió por su columna vertebral. ¿Acaso su anterior tranquilidad era fingida y el Sultán pensaba encerrarlo en una de esas celdas?

Entraron en las mazmorras y el Sultán se dirigió a una de las puertas, al tiempo que extraía una llave de su cinturón. Abrió la pesada puerta e invitó pasar al otro hombre. Con un mucho de aprensión, Crouch entró en el oscuro recinto. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo notar el bulto en una esquina de la celda.

—Vamos, despierta— escuchó que gritaba el Sultán. De inmediato, el bulto se desenrolló y una figura de fuerte complexión y cabello oscuro se irguió, los pies y manos sujetos por gruesas cadenas. Con expresión aturdida, observó a ambos hombres, y si hubiera habido suficiente luz, los recién llegados habrían podido observar la furia en su mirada, emergiendo a pesar de las drogas que embotaban al prisionero.

—Pero…— Crouch tartamudeó, impactado—… él es…

—Sí, lo es— replicó el Sultán con su poderosa voz.

—¿Pero cómo¿Qué hace aquí¿No estaba…?

—Él no está aquí y nunca lo estuvo¿entendido?— el Sultán miró a su subordinado con tal fiereza que el otro tembló inevitablemente—. No puedo tenerlo más tiempo en estos calabozos. Ahora están vacíos, pero cualquiera puede bajar y verlo, no puedo permitir que eso ocurra. Quiero que lo lleves a Moribia, Lucius Malfoy debe mantenerlo preso en su palacio durante unos meses.

—Pero no entiendo¿para que…?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo— lo interrumpió el Sultán, iracundo—. Tú sólo tienes que cumplir una sencilla instrucción¿crees poder hacerlo?

—Sí, Gran Sultán.

—Perfecto. Quiero que salgas esta misma noche. Y más te vale que no ocurra nada a nuestro prisionero mientras esté en Moribia o juro que Malfoy y tú vivirán para arrepentirse.

Y Barty Crouch supo que el Sultán de Mejkin no estaba amenazando en vano.

ºººººººº

Harry había caminado tras el morib y cuando llegó al pueblo jadeaba por el esfuerzo que le había llevado sostener el rápido paso de su guía por el empinado camino. Llegaron a una zona que, por su conformación, se asemejaba en gran medida a la región en que estaba ubicado el campamento, y supuso que el interior de las grutas sería similar a las que allí había.

Caminaron hasta la entrada de una cueva, ante la cual se sentaba el hombre más grande que había visto Harry en toda su vida. Su impresionante cabeza estaba enmarcada en un pelo enmarañado y una barba muy poco prolija. Era evidente que si esa gente conocía los peines, no hacían uso de ellos.

Ante una seña de la enorme mano, Harry se acercó con precaución. Una nueva seña hizo que se sentara frente al coloso.

—_Salud, extranjero. ¿Es cierto que eres la pareja de Severus Dumbledore?_— preguntó el jefe morib como saludo.

Harry pensó que a sus padres les daría un infarto al oírle ser llamarlo la pareja de Severus en lugar de su prometido, pero era presumible que esos hombres tuvieran concepciones muy particulares sobre el asunto. Además, en su corazón, Harry se sentía la pareja de Severus, así que respondió sin dudar.

—_Salud, Zulud Hagrid— _replicó, más animado. El hecho que lo hubiera saludado indicaba que tal vez fuera bien recibido—. _Sí, señor. Es cierto._

—_No eres de Moribia_— más que una pregunta era una declaración.

—_No, señor, soy inglés._

—_¿Cómo es que hablas nuestra lengua? _

Harry se removió incómodo ante el interrogatorio, sabía que cuanto dijera sería muy importante para obtener la ayuda de esos hombres, así que debía medir muy bien sus palabras.

—_Cuando acepté casarme con mi prometido_— explicó en tono pausado—, _decidí que debía conocer bien el que iba a ser mi país. Y ustedes son parte de él._

—_Pero prácticamente a nadie le ha interesado aprender nada sobre nosotros._

—_A mí me interesa, y a mi prometido también_— evitó dar a Severus su título real, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su interlocutor ante ello—. _Él se preocupa por ustedes al igual que por el resto de su pueblo. Le interesa su bienestar._

—_Nosotros sólo queremos que nos dejen en paz_— espetó el hombre con un vozarrón que resonó en el viento de la tarde.

—_El Rey siempre respetó su deseo de aislamiento_— declaró con convicción—. _Y el Príncipe también lo va a respetar, se los aseguro._

—_Él quiere que nos unamos a una guerra que no es nuestra._

—_Los necesita en este momento, todo el país los necesita_—Harry endureció el tono de voz—. _Lucius Malfoy, el hombre que está usurpando el trono, es un ser cruel y despiadado. ¿Realmente cree que una vez se deshaga del Príncipe y los que le apoyamos los va a respetar a ustedes?_

—_No tiene razones para no hacerlo._

—_No necesita razones_— Harry intentaba desesperadamente que el hombre comprendiera—. _Tiene colaboradores muy peligrosos, gente que en cuanto se les permita, arrasarán el país hasta sus cimientos. ¿De verdad no le importaría que eso ocurriera¿Acaso no entiende que este país es el hogar de todos?_ — tomó aliento antes de continuar—. _Yo no le pido que luche esta guerra si no lo desea, pero sí le suplico que me ayude a que Severus Dumbledore continúe con vida._

El hombre quedó pensativo por largos minutos, mientras Harry oraba porque sus palabras hubieran caído en terreno fértil. Al fin, el jefe morib fijó en él su fiera mirada.

— _¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?_

ºººººº

Acompañados de varios moribs, Harry y Bill habían regresado al risco donde había resbalado Severus. Mientras los hombres se encargaban del rescate, Harry paseaba nervioso por el lugar, buscando divisar algo, cuando un pequeño ramillete de flores blancas llamó su atención. Se inclinó a recogerlas, y cuando se enderezó, observó que Sirius se acercaba hacia él.

—Harry, cúbrete bien con la capa, los guardias te pueden reconocer. No creo que hablaran, dado el caso, pero es mejor evitar— el joven asintió y cubrió mejor su rostro con la capucha—. Anda, ven conmigo, estás demasiado cerca de la orilla y no queremos un nuevo accidentado¿cierto?— le guiñó un ojo y el muchacho sonrió débilmente—. Además, hay un lugar desde donde se pueden ver mejor las operaciones de rescate, y sin tanto riesgo.

Lentamente, caminaron hasta un lugar cercano, donde ya se encontraba Bill, oteando el despeñadero.

—Ya lo van a empezar a subir— informó el pelirrojo, al tiempo que los otros se ubicaban para poder distinguir las acciones.

Miraron durante un buen rato en silencio, mientras observaban como Severus era atado a la espalda de un hombre alto y musculoso, que de inmediato empezó a subir por la pendiente, ayudado por una cuerda y una especie de herramienta que clavaba en la roca para sostenerse.

Los minutos que siguieron se hicieron eternos. Cuando al fin el morib llegó a la cima del risco, Harry corrió cuanto daban sus piernas. Esperó anhelante a que bajaran al hombre que amaba de la espalda de su salvador y lo recibió en sus brazos amorosos.

—Severus.

El hombre, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, abrió lentamente los párpados al escuchar la acongojada voz.

—Harry— el sonido fue un susurro ahogado—. Estás… aquí. Tengo mucho frío.

El joven tomó una manta que le pasó Sirius y arropó con cuidado al Príncipe.

—Tranquilo, ya estás aquí, conmigo. Todo está bien.

—Sí— el hombre se arrebujó aún más en el cálido regazo—. Ahora todo… va a estar… bien.

Continuará…..

**Gotitas musicales**

Pietro Mascagni, Caballería Rusticana, Intermezzo 3.38 (1890)

http://www. epdlp. com/ opera.php?id 46

George Gershwin, Rhapsody in Blue (1924)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id 1009

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Sinfonía Nº 41 'Júpiter', 1er movimiento (1788)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id 1067

Notas Autora:

1-. Tal vez les parezca algo apresurada la petición de matrimonio de Remus, pero recuerden que en el siglo XIX un noviazgo entre personas de la nobleza, implicaba ineludiblemente el matrimonio.

2-. A sugerencia de vimpela, a partir de ahora voy a incluir un resumen de los diferentes personajes que aparecen en el capítulo, pues puede llegar a confundir cuando se trata de personajes secundarios… o terciarios jeje. Aquí lo tienen.

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Bill Weasley………..Soldado del Reino de Moribia, eterno enamorado de Severus

Igor Karkaroff……...Médico de palacio.

Aurora Sinistra... Dama de compañía de las doncellas y donceles del campamento

Zulub Hagrid……….Jefe de los moribs, habitantes de las montañas

Tom Ridley…………Sultán de Mejkin.

Barty Crouch……….Enlace entre el Sultán de Mejkin y Lucius Malfoy

Hola a todos

Un millón de gracias por seguir dándome su valiosísimo apoyo, los adoro

Un agradecimiento especial a:

_**Canti-Potter, Velia, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Lady Sermik, **__**Carly McKinnon, Iserith, Misato evans, Jean Slytherin, Herminione y Arundhel Snape **_

por sus maravillosos comentarios

**misato evans: **En realidad ya Harry lo había perdonado antes de la caída y quería hablar . Trataré que no quedes decepcionada con la reconciliación, prometido. Besitos mil, linda.

**arundhel snape**: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Aquí puedes ver lo que pasó a Sev y no, no es un castigo para Harry . Besitos mil.

Los demás comentarios los respondí directo a sus correos

Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima semana


	13. Reconciliación

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**N/A: lamento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada, estuve enfermita. Espero disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

**Un saludito especial a Iserith, quien cumplió años hace poquito. Feliz cumpleaños, linda.**

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XIII**

**Reconciliación**

—Severus… — musitó Harry, preocupado, al ver que el hombre se había desmayado. El Doctor Karkaroff se arrodilló al lado del herido y tomó sus signos vitales—. ¿Qué le pasa, doctor?

El sanador no contestó de inmediato, pendiente de revisar al Príncipe. Al fin, levantó la vista y sonrió a Harry.

—No se preocupe, Lord Harry, Su Alteza va a estar bien— lo tranquilizó—. Sólo necesita descansar, está agotado— el médico miró a Sirius, quien también se hallaba agachado a corta distancia—. Capitán¿quién atendió a Su Alteza?

—Oliver.

—¿Podría llamarlo? Necesito preguntarle algunas cosas.

—Enseguida.

Antes de alejarse, Sirius miró fijamente a Harry, quien comprendiendo, se cubrió mejor con la capucha y se alejó unos pasos, aunque permaneció a suficiente distancia como para enterarse de lo que el doctor hacía a Severus. Unos momentos después, Sirius regresaba con un joven alto de cabello castaño.

—Ah, Oliver— saludó el médico con un cortés movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Me podrías describir las heridas de Su Alteza y lo que hiciste para curarlo?

—Cuando bajé al barranco, encontré a Su Alteza bastante golpeado— comenzó a explicar el joven, en la forma objetiva que le había enseñado Karkaroff—. Tenía golpes y rasguños en diversas partes del cuerpo, además de una herida en la pantorrilla, y Su Alteza comentó que le dolía la muñeca. Después de revisar que no hubiera otras heridas, procedí a atender la cortada, pues estaba sangrando demasiado.

—Está, bien, veamos esa primero. ¿Me ayudas?

Oliver asintió, mientras con mucho cuidado, el sanador empezó a retirar la venda que cubría la pierna de Severus, justo por debajo de la rodilla. El hombre se quejó en su inconsciencia, y desde su sitio, Harry sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Sin embargo, pronto Severus volvió a relajarse y caer nuevamente en un sueño pesado.

—¿Le suministraste algo para el dolor?— preguntó Karkaroff, mirando a Oliver.

Éste asintió con la cabeza.

—Traté de esperar, no quería que fuera a dormirse allá abajo. Hace una hora, más o menos, le di a beber un poco de i _chacha_ /i ; sé que no era lo más recomendable, pero el frío estaba arreciando y Su Majestad tiritaba a pesar de las cobijas. Sin embargo, eso apenas hizo efecto sobre el dolor, y hace un rato no me quedó más remedio que administrarle un analgésico.

—Por eso está dormido— comentó el médico, que había terminado de retirar la venda y observaba la herida. Luego de examinarla, la desinfectó y vendó nuevamente—. Creo que apenas quedará marca.

Luego de terminar con la pierna, fijó su atención en la muñeca del herido.

—Le apliqué aceite de menta para bajar la inflamación. Luego le puse unas tablillas, la vendé para inmovilizarla, y elevé el brazo- explicó Oliver.

El médico sacó la muñeca del improvisado cabestrillo y procedió a retirar la venda con mucho cuidado.

—No está demasiado inflamada— comentó, cuando al fin pudo revisarla—. Debe ser un esguince leve— el joven asintió, conviniendo—. Buen trabajo. ¿Podrías volverlo a vendar mientras voy a hablar con el capitán?

El médico se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde Harry y Sirius esperaban impacientes.

—Yo diría que Su Alteza se encuentra en buen estado general, pero preferiría observarlo unas horas antes de emprender el regreso, el trayecto es muy largo. Además, sería conveniente que enviara a buscar una carreta para hacer el traslado, a caballo le sería demasiado incómodo.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. No hay condiciones. En cuanto caiga la noche el frío va a ser terrible— argumentó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño, frustrado—. Demonios, con las prisas no se me ocurrió traer la maldita carreta y dudo que esta gente nos preste la suya- comentó, mirando el tosco armatoste que habían traído consigo la gente de las montañas.

—Tal vez podríamos pedir albergue por esta noche a Zulub Hagrid— sugirió Harry—. El campamento morib está a sólo media hora de aquí.

—¿A quién?— preguntó Sirius, confundido.

—Zulub Hagrid, el Jefe de los moribs— explicó el joven—. Es quien ordenó el rescate.

—¿Por qué no les pregunta, Lord Harry?- pidió Karkaroff.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió al hombre con quien había conversado por primera vez, quien había sido designado para guiar el grupo de rescate, y que se encontraba a pocos pasos mirando la escena con rostro inexpresivo.

— _El Príncipe necesita unas horas para recuperarse¿cree que Zulub Hagrid nos permitiría pasar la noche en el campamento?_— le preguntó en tono casi suplicante.

—_Zulub Hagrid ordenó que si el hombre estaba herido lo lleváramos al pueblo. _

—_Genial_.

Harry regresó junto al médico y Sirius, que estaban de nuevo al lado del Príncipe. Suspiró agradecido al ver que Oliver se había alejado nuevamente, se moría por estar junto al hombre que amaba. Al llegar y notar que Severus aún se removía, acarició su mejilla, susurrando en voz baja palabras de cariño. Al instante, el hombre se tranquilizó y su respiración se volvió más sosegada.

—¿Qué te dijo?— le apremió Sirius.

Harry desvió su mirada de Severus a Sirius

— Dice que no hay problema.

—Perfecto, podemos acompañarlo el doctor y yo— hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando al médico y a si mismo—, mientras tú regresas con Bill al campamento. Él puede volver mañana con una carreta.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Ni hablar, yo me quedo.

—Eso es imposible, Harry, ya bastante hiciste con…

—_Sólo tú y él._

La voz áspera sobresaltó a todos, pues no se habían percatado que el morib se había acercado y observaba los gestos de todos; levantaron la cabeza y fijaron la mirada en el extraño hombre.

—_¿Qué dijo?_— inquirió Harry, sin entender a que se refería.

—_Zulub Hagrid dijo que al pueblo sólo podían ir tú y él._

Harry se giró hacia Sirius con una sonrisa sencillamente radiante.

—Dice que al pueblo sólo podemos subir Severus y yo.

Sirius frunció el ceño, malhumorado.

—Mientes¿cierto? Lo haces para que no te regrese al campamento.

—¿Me creerías capaz de hacer eso?

—¿Por quedarte con Severus? Por supuesto que sí.

—No creo que sea mentira— intervino el Doctor Karkaroff—. Por la actitud del morib, eso parecía estar diciendo.

—Pero no puedo dejar a Harry pasar la noche en ese pueblo sin compañía apropiada. Severus y Remus me matarán.

—Creo que eso ya lo dijiste— se rió Harry.

—No tiene gracia— replicó Sirius—. Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer. Explícale a ese hombre que tú no puedes.

—Sirius— Harry se puso repentinamente serio—, es un habitante de las montañas, te puedo asegurar que ni en sueños entendería las reglas sociales de un joven fértil— puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Será sólo por esta noche. Al amanecer, Severus y yo bajaremos y regresaremos a Moribia. Nadie se va a dar cuenta de mi escapada, ya verás.

—Francamente, lo dudo— replicó el capitán—. Demonios¿por qué me meteré en estos líos?— respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar—. Bien, te dejaré ir con Severus y esos hombres— giró la mirada hacia el médico—. ¿Podría permanecer aquí? Le encontraremos un lugar cómodo para dormir, tenemos mantas y en la carreta morin hay gruesas pieles, si Harry les pide algunas no creo que se nieguen. Es por si se presenta algún problema con Su Alteza, preferiría que mañana lo acompañara durante el viaje de regreso al campamento.

—No hay inconveniente- replicó el sanador. Aunque la perspectiva no le hacía especialmente feliz, coincidía con Sirius en la necesidad de acompañar al Príncipe en el viaje de retorno.

—Yo regresaré a las cuevas ahora, voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones— la frustración era patente en el rostro de Sirius—. Mañana al amanecer, Harry— advirtió con voz seria—. Si no están aquí en cuanto salga el sol, yo mismo iré a buscarlos¿entendido?

—Te lo prometo— contestó el joven con una nueva sonrisa.

El capitán se levantó, bufando, y mientras se alejaba a dar las instrucciones a sus hombres, Harry y el doctor volvieron a escuchar el triste lamento

—Severus y Remus me van a matar.

ººººººº

Antes de partir hacia el pueblo morib, el Doctor Karkaroff había advertido a Harry que el Príncipe dormiría algunas horas, en parte por el cansancio y tensión acumulados y en parte debido al efecto de la droga que le administraran. Luego de eso, habían colocado a Severus en la carreta de los moribs; Harry se montó a su lado e iniciaron la marcha.

Al llegar al poblado, los habían instalado en una cueva que ni de lejos contaba con las comodidades de las grutas del campamento, pero que al menos contaba con varias alfombras de piel de oso cubriendo el suelo, un rústico quinqué para iluminarse, y una atmósfera tibia, lograda gracias a la hoguera encendida cerca de la entrada.

Harry se había sentado en el piso alfombrado y recostado la cabeza del dormido Severus sobre su regazo. Y las siguientes horas se las había pasado acariciando el suave cabello del durmiente, observando preocupado las facciones que tanto amaba. Al fin, agotado, había caído dormido apoyado en la áspera pared de piedra.

Llevaba buen rato dormido cuando un ligero movimiento en su regazo lo despertó, sobresaltado. Bajó la vista hacia Severus y se encontró con un par de orbes negras que lo observaban con ternura.

—Lamento haberte despertado— musitó Severus.

—No, no, yo te estaba cuidando— se disculpo el más joven—. No debería haberme quedado dormido. ¿Despertaste hace mucho?

—Un rato.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Te veías demasiado hermoso dormido como para privarme del placer de observarte.

Harry enrojeció de tal modo, que incluso a la débil luz de la cueva, Severus lo notó y sonrió.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó el joven, intentando disimular su turbación—. ¿Te duele algo?

—Absolutamente nada, y me siento en el mismísimo cielo— musitó el hombre, levantando la mano y acariciando la enrojecida mejilla.

—Ya veo que estás bien, estás bromeando— comentó Harry, sonriendo débilmente—. ¿Crees que podrías incorporarte?

—¿Y dejar este lugar tan cómodo?— preguntó, acomodándose mejor en su regazo—. Ni hablar.

Sin decir nada, Harry empujó su espalda para ayudarlo a enderezarse.

—Anda, levanta, perezoso— el hombre se incorporó lentamente, pese a lo que había dicho antes, aún le dolían los diferentes golpes recibidos; al fin, quedó frente al muchacho—. ¿Cómo te sientes¿Estás mareado?

—¿Si te digo que sí me dejarás acostarme de nuevo en tu regazo?— preguntó con picardía.

Aunque el joven volvió a sonreír, era una sonrisa leve, insegura, y Severus lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- el aludido negó con la cabeza, y en ese momento, el Príncipe entendió que no todo estaba resuelto, su chico aún estaba muy dolido por todo lo ocurrido. Mirándolo con el alma en los ojos, tomó su temblorosa mano.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry- musitó su sincera disculpa-. Sé que soy un salvaje, me dejé cegar por los celos y la tristeza.

Harry lo miró por un largo rato.

-Dolió- musitó por fin, acongojado de sólo recordar-. Mucho- al ver que el hombre bajaba los ojos, apenado, continuó-: Me rompiste el corazón y quise morir.

-Lo siento- un nuevo susurro ahogado, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

-Te amo tanto- la voz era suave, relajada-. Tanto que te perdono- ahora sí, los negros ojos se fijaron nuevamente en él, brillantes de emoción-. Pero ten cuidado, Severus- advirtió con sinceridad-. Porque te juro por lo más sagrado que hay en mi vida, que son mi familia y tú mismo, que si te vuelves a equivocar, si me vuelves a dañar como ese día, no habrá otra oportunidad.

-No lo haré- y mientras hablaba, Severus no sólo se lo juró a Harry sino también a si mismo-. Jamás volveré a hacerte daño, mi amor. Lo juro.

ºººººº

Luego de estar largo rato abrazado a su nuevamente prometido, Severus se separó un poquito y miró a su alrededor, para luego fijar su intrigada mirada en su compañero.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el poblado morib.

—¿En el pueblo morib¿Qué hacemos aquí?— frunció el ceño, aturdido, mientras forzaba a su mente a recordar—. Me subieron con cuerdas y me dejaron en el piso, y creo que me desmayé— se interrumpió, mientras observaba al joven con mirada de águila—. ¿Pero qué haces aquí, y sin guardián?

Harry tragó grueso. Sabía que le venía un lío con Severus, pero no había pensado que ocurriera tan pronto. Al fin, respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

—Bien, verás, resulta que….

Severus permaneció en silencio mientras el joven iba relatando todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas. Cuando terminó, la negra mirada estaba impregnada de molestia y preocupación.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer una insensatez como ésta?— le increpó con tono cortante—. ¿Y cómo el inconsciente de Sirius te lo permitió?

—¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?— Harry contestó en igual tono, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una regañina—. ¿Qué te dejáramos en ese risco hasta que murieras congelado?

—Podrían haber encontrado otra solución.

—No la había— razonó el joven de ojos verdes, tratando de serenarse y apaciguar al otro—. Los moribs eran los únicos con la habilidad suficiente como para sacarte de allí, y yo era el único que podía comunicarme con ellos¿por qué te es tan difícil de entender?

—¿Y tu reputación?— Severus definitivamente no estaba por la labor de calmarse—. Si llega a saberse que viniste aquí sin una compañía respetable, tu reputación quedará por el suelo¿es que no lo pensaron?

—Mi reputación no es más importante que tu vida.

—Para mí, sí— declaró Severus, rotundo—. Prometí a tus padres y a mí mismo protegerte. Te fallé una vez, y lo último que deseo en esta vida es fallarte de nuevo.

—No me has fallado. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, o casi nadie, y quienes saben no dirán nada— le aseguró, y procedió a contarle todas las previsiones que había tomado para protegerse.

—No sé, Harry— dijo el hombre cuando el otro terminó—. Cualquiera podría descubrirte.

—¿Tanto te molestaría que se dañara mi reputación¿Ya no vas a querer casarte conmigo por esto?

—No lo hago por mí sino por ti y…— de repente, Severus se interrumpió y miró a Harry, alelado—. ¿Dijiste casarnos¿De veras quieres casarte conmigo?

—Bueno, si es que la propuesta aún sigue en pie— replicó Harry con una sonrisa de picardía.

—¿No lo estarás haciendo para que deje de echarte la bronca?— preguntó el Príncipe, levantando una ceja en un gesto irónico, aunque ya sus labios sonreían con felicidad.

—Bueno, también, que uno tiene que aprovechar los recursos disponibles— bromeó el muchacho, antes de verse atrapado en los cálidos y fuertes brazos de su recién perdonado prometido.

—Dios, Harry, te extrañé tanto.

Instantes después, Severus había atrapado la boca del chico en un beso ardiente y sensual, que fue correspondido con tanta pasión como era dado. Y mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban y se reconocían, ambos dejaban ir los días de tristeza y soledad, de anhelos y miedos, y volvían a convertirse en la enamorada pareja que se había separado en Londres muchos meses atrás.

Cuando al final se apartaron, jadeantes de excitación y felicidad, Severus se acercó y dio a Harry un suave beso en la frente.

—Creo que esto es algo que se consideraría realmente impropio— musitó Severus, mientras cobijaba a su prometido en su tibio regazo.

—Definitivamente— aceptó Harry—. Pero como igual nos van a armar un lío cuando regresemos al campamento, al menos hay que justificarlo¿no crees?

La risa ronca del Príncipe resonó en la caverna, pero antes que pudiera contestar, escucharon ruidos provenientes de la entrada y se separaron con presteza. Momentos después, el morib que Harry ya conocía se perfiló en el umbral.

—_Zulub Hagrid los espera a ti y a tu pareja_— informó el hombre a Harry.

Severus lo miró, interrogante, y el joven murmuró:

—Creo que los moribs no comprenden completamente el concepto de prometido.

Sonriendo ante la cara de asombro de Severus, se incorporó y lo ayudó a levantarse; el Príncipe hizo un gesto de dolor, pero sonrió a Harry, indicándole que estaba bien. Salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron al lugar donde el Jefe del poblado lo había recibido esa mañana. Al llegar, lo primero que notaron fue el maravilloso olor a carne asada que salía del lugar

Severus se acercó al hombretón e hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo.

—_Salud, Zulub Hagrid— _habló con voz firme.

Harry se acercó y saludó, imitando a su prometido

—_Salud, Príncipe Severus, salud Harry, sean bienvenidos a compartir mi mesa_— el hombre hizo un gesto invitándolos a sentarse y Harry dio gracias al cielo, se moría de hambre.

Al terminar de comer un delicioso cerdo asado, acompañado de _kvas,_ el jefe el poblado sirvió unas copas de aguardiente, que los otros tomaron en sus manos pero sin beber, y se reclinó cómodamente.

—_Luego de hablar con su pareja_— empezó Zulub—, _tuve una reunión con el Consejo de Ancianos. No vamos a entrar directamente en la lucha, al menos todavía, pero queremos ayudar. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?_

Un buen rato después, Severus y Harry estaban de regreso en la cueva, exultantes de alegría.

—Amor, no sé como lo lograste— exclamó Severus, abrazándolo con su brazo sano—. No sé la de veces que lo intenté sin lograr avance y vienes tú y en una entrevista lo convences.

—La verdad, creo que ya lo tenías en la orilla, yo sólo llegué y lo empujé. Ya ves, encanto que tiene uno— ironizó el más joven.

—Definitivamente— replicó, inclinándose para darle un suave beso en los labios—. Los enamoraste como a mí.

—Espero que no, no me imagino a Zulub Hagrid mandándome flores y cartas con historias— Severus rió, divertido—. Y hablando de flores— Harry sacó el pequeño ramillete, algo maltratado y medio marchito, que había guardado en su bolsillo—. ¿Esto es tuyo?

—Las edelweiss— exclamó, feliz—. Creí que se habían perdido.

—Estaban en la orilla del risco— de pronto, un pensamiento inquietante sacudió al joven y lo miró con remordimiento—. Por favor, dime que no te caíste tratando de conseguir esto.

—Mi caída sólo fue un accidente, Harry— lo abrazó contra sí, intentando que dejara de pensar tonterías, y el joven enterró la cara en su pecho—. En todo caso, de haber sabido que romperme la crisma ayudaría a que me perdonaras, hace días que me hubiera arrojado en el primer barranco disponible.

Harry rió contra su pecho y luego se separó ligeramente, para hundirse en la feliz mirada negra.

—De hecho, ya te había perdonado. Esta mañana te lo iba a decir.

—¿Quieres decir que casi me mato para nada?— preguntó con un fingido gesto de frustración.

—Algo así— mientras ambos reían, Harry tomó la mano del Príncipe—. Anda, vamos a dormir. Tenemos que bajar en cuanto amanezca, a no ser que quieras que tu capitán asalte el poblado.

—Espera— musitó Severus con voz ronca y Harry lo miró, expectante. El otro llevó las manos a su cuello y se quitó los dos dijes que llevaba puestos, para luego unirlos en uno solo—. Prometí que el día que me perdonaras pondría este dije en tu cuello— Harry giró feliz y dejó que Severus cerrara las cadenas y le diera un tierno beso en la nuca antes de voltearse—. Bienvenido a Moribia y de regreso a mi vida, mi amor. Ahora estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos va a separar. Lo prometo.

Y sello la promesa con un nuevo y ardiente beso, que el enamorado joven respondió con todo el corazón.

ººººººº

A medida que se iban acercando al campamento, Harry se iba poniendo más y más nervioso. Antes del amanecer, Severus y él se habían despedido de Zulub Hagrid y habían regresado al punto donde había caído Severus, para encontrar un mosqueado Sirius que los esperaba impaciente.

—Tú no me digas nada— había bufado después de comprobar que Severus estaba bien, e intuyendo que éste estaba a punto de reclamarle lo de Harry—. Bastante tuve con la filípica que me largaron Remus y Hermione.

Después que el Doctor Karkaroff auscultara al Príncipe y asintiera, sonriendo, éste y Harry se habían instalado en la carreta que trajera Sirius, cómodamente recostados contra un mullido jergón de paja y plumas, y la extraña comitiva emprendió el camino de regreso.

Media hora y un montón de bufidos y malas caras más tarde, el capitán había recuperado su buen humor y les había contado, con pelos y señales, las reacciones de la familia de Harry.

El joven estaba seguro que Sirius había exagerado mucho, en venganza por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar, pero no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento de temor lo abrumara cuando divisaron finalmente las cuevas. Sonriendo al comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su prometido, Severus estrechó su mano en un mudo apoyo y el joven esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Era media mañana cuando arribaron al campamento. Como ya estaba previsto, en un recodo oculto de miradas curiosas, Harry cruzó aún más su capa, para evitar que alguien le reconociera, y saltó de la carreta. Sirius también bajo de su cabalgadura, que dejó al cuidado de Bill, y se unió al joven.

Con la guía de Sirius, que conocía la zona como la palma de la mano, tomaron una serie de atajos y pronto estuvieron frente a la galería de los donceles, ocultos tras unos altos matorrales.

—Voy a tener que mandar que corten estos arbustos, cualquiera que llegará por aquí podría burlar la vigilancia— miró hacia la pequeña explanada frente a la cueva y observó—: Sólo está el guardia de turno, a esta hora todos deben estar en su trabajo diario. Si distraigo al guardia¿crees que puedas colarte sin que te vea?

—Por supuesto, vaya pregunta— replicó Harry, indignado ante la leve duda—. De hecho, así fue como salí de allí.

—Oh, disculpe, Milord— se burló el hombre, haciendo una reverencia—. Bien, voy antes que llegue alguien. En cuanto veas que el hombre está distraído, procede.

Harry observó como Sirius se acercaba al joven soldado, quien se cuadraba en señal de respeto. Momentos después, ambos se alejaban un poco de la cueva, conversando. El joven caminó oculto tanto tiempo como pudo, y al final, corrió presuroso hacia la galería, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no alertar al guardia. Minutos después, se arrojaba en su cama, respirando aliviado. Lo había logrado. Ahora sólo le quedaba un pequeñísimo problema: enfrentarse a su amada parentela.

ºººººº

Sark Kahvesi

Estambul—Turquía

Neville Potter miró su reloj, mientras tamborileaba impaciente sobre la mesa de fina madera cubierta con un delicado mantel blanco. Estaba en Sark Kahvesi, un elegante café situado en una de las callejuelas del Gran Bazar.

El populoso mercado no era del especial agrado de Neville, multitud de personas pululando por sus estrechas calles y demasiados vendedores ofreciendo en venta desde las cosas más simples hasta las más insólitas. Idéntico a los viejos mercados de Bombay que tanto detestaba.

No, el muchacho alto, de cabello castaño, cara redonda y complexión fuerte, que mantenía estilizada a costa de un gran esfuerzo, no había ido al Gran Bazar a comprar. No él, al menos.

Cuando había llegado a Turquía, unos meses antes, su vida se había vuelto muy monótona. El Imperio Británico tenía poca, o más bien nula influencia en el país, por lo que, a diferencia de su estancia en la India, Neville y sus hombres habían tenido que mantener una posición de bajo perfil. De hecho, no había entendido el por qué de su traslado a ese país hasta recibir la carta donde su padre le contaba sobre el futuro matrimonio de su hermano y la delicada situación del reino de Moribia.

Sonrió con ternura y asombro, pensando en su hermano menor. Sabía que por su condición fértil estaba destinado a una temprana boda, pero en su mente seguía siendo el chiquillo que siempre lo incordiaba para que jugara con él.

Tomó un sorbo de té, mientras su estómago rugía. Miró nuevamente su reloj¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tardaban tanto? De pronto, cierto murmullo en el lugar hizo que levantara la vista hacia la entrada y sonrió complacido, al admirar la razón por la cual su estancia en Estambul había dejado de ser aburrida.

Luna Lovegood era una hermosa mujer de veinte años, cuya belleza y elegante presencia llamaba la atención allí donde iba. A pesar de su baja estatura, era esbelta, de pelo rubio y rasgos típicamente ingleses, heredados de su padre, el hijo segundo de un Conde inglés, que había emigrado a Turquía buscando nuevos horizontes. De su madre, una princesa procedente de una antigua familia otomana, Luna sólo había heredado la dulce sonrisa y el aire distraído que siempre mostraba.

Neville se levantó, caballeroso, para recibir a la linda joven y a su no tan bella ni tan joven dama de compañía.

—Buenos días, Lady Luna, Lady Marge— saludó, besando brevemente la mano de ambas.

—Lord Neville, perdone por el retraso— se disculpó Luna, mientras se sentaba graciosamente en la silla que el hombre había retirado.

—Para nada— denegó Neville, mientras también retiraba la silla de Lady Marge y regresaba a su asiento. Hizo una seña para que se acercara un mesonero antes de mirar a las recién llegadas—. ¿Té y pastelillos estarán bien?

—Para mí perfecto— contestó Luna con una sonrisa.

—Si no es molestia, yo prefiero café— agregó la mujer mayor.

—Por favor, té y café para las damas y otro té para mí— pidió con cortesía—. Y una bandeja de pastelillos de la casa.

—Que tenga baklava, por favor— añadió Luna.

—Ya escuchó a la señorita, con muchas baklavas.

Cuando Neville enfocó nuevamente su atención en Luna, observó que se veía un tanto triste, por lo que preguntó con tacto.

—Lady Luna, se ve algo contrariada— musitó suavemente—. Si pudiera ayudarla en algo, me sentiría muy honrado.

—Le agradezco, Lord Neville, pero no creo que pueda ayudarme.

—Pero quizás si me cuenta se sienta mejor.

La joven dudó un segundo y al fin, suspiró.

—Estoy muy preocupada por mi primo.

—¿Su primo?

—Sí, se llama Blaise, es hijo de la hermana mayor de mi madre— comenzó la joven, mientras daba vueltas pensativa a su té—. Mi tía estaba casada con el Sultán de Mejkin¿conoce el país?

—Sólo de nombre.

—Es un lugar muy hermoso, y el Sultán era un hombre muy bondadoso. El país vivía en paz y sin problemas con nadie. Pero hace cinco años mi tío murió y mi tía se volvió a casar. Su nuevo esposo resultó ser una pésima influencia. Mi primo me escribió contando que manejaba a su madre a su antojo. Se rodeó de gente de mala calaña y empezó a agredir a los países vecinos y a perseguir a todo aquel Mejkiniano que disentía de su gobierno. Se convirtió en un tirano, y mi primo no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Pero si la situación lleva así cinco años¿por qué se preocupa tanto ahora?

—Porque hace unos meses murió mi tía y desde entonces no he tenido noticias de Blaise.

—Quizás esté muy ocupado, tal vez tuvo que asumir nuevas obligaciones luego del fallecimiento de su madre— sugirió Neville.

—No, está en peligro. Estoy convencida de que ese hombre le hecho algo.

—¿Piensa que sea capaz de agredirlo¿Matarlo?— a Neville la posibilidad no le hubiera extrañado demasiado; a lo largo de la historia, demasiados herederos habían muerto a manos de sus familiares. Y para muestra, ahí estaba el caso del prometido de Harry y sus rencillas con su hermanastro.

—No, matarlo no. No le serviría de nada.

En ese momento llegaron los dulces y ambos callaron, mientras el camarero dejaba el pedido sobre la mesa. En cuanto se fue, Neville inquirió:

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Al morir mi tía, ese sujeto quedó como regente, pero sólo hasta que mi primo cumpla dieciocho años y se case, luego él heredará el trono. Si Blaise muriera, el Sultanato pasaría a manos de alguno de sus parientes paternos, y hay bastantes, créame. La única forma que ese usurpador tiene para no perder sus privilegios es casándose con Blaise.

—¿Puede hacer eso?— indagó Neville—. En Inglaterra, los herederos de títulos nobiliarios sólo pueden casarse con mujeres o nobles fértiles.

—En Mejkin igual— aceptó Luna—. Pero ese no es el problema, Blaise es fértil.

—¿Y puede heredar a pesar de ser fértil?— estaba realmente extrañado, en Inglaterra los jóvenes fértiles tenían muy pocos derechos y la opción de heredar títulos no era uno de ellos.

—Sí, pero debe casarse antes, y una vez casado, su esposo pasará a ser su dueño absoluto.

—Y por tanto, dueño del Sultanato— replicó el joven, comprendiendo el temor de su amiga.

—Exacto.

—Es una situación complicada en verdad.

—Sí— la chica suspiró—. En fin, espero que esté bien, igual yo no puedo hacer gran cosa por ayudar— le sonrió al joven con coquetería—. ¿Preparado para acompañarnos al bazar?

Neville fingió un suspiro apesadumbrado.

—Si no hay mas remedio.

Al escuchar la risa cantarina de su acompañante, el hombre pensó que por esa mujer no sólo iría a visitar el dichoso bazar, se quedaría a vivir en él si fuera necesario.

ºººººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

—Vamos, Harry, al mal tiempo darle prisa— musitaba el joven en voz baja, parado ante la entrada de la cueva—hospital. Al percatarse que el guardia de la entrada le miraba, extrañado, le dirigió una sonrisa y un saludo cortés. Luego, tragó en seco, respiró hondo, y entró en el recinto.

Luego de su llegada al campamento esa mañana, Harry se había dado un largo y muy agradable baño y había dormido como un tronco hasta media tarde. Se había levantado hambriento, y como era mejor enfrentar los líos con el estómago lleno, se había acercado a las cocinas a ver qué conseguía. Ahora, con el estómago lleno y la felicidad de su reconciliación con Severus inundándole, pensaba que la conversación con su tío no tenía por que ser tan mala. Al fin y al cabo, era su sobrino favorito¿no?

Sobrino favorito, puñetas. Al llegar, Harry se había dado cuenta que eso no servía de nada ante la ira de un furioso Remus Lupin. Ira que el implicado descargó sin importarle que Severus estaba acostado en la cama de al lado, o que Draco, Hermione y Sirius estaban cerca, observando en silencio. Luego de un cuarto de hora de una bronca descomunal, durante la cual Harry no dijo ni pío, el heredero de la familia Lupin comenzó a tranquilizarse y el menor de los Potter fue capaz de levantar el rostro y mirar a su tío, avergonzado.

—Lo siento, Tío Remus— se disculpó con sinceridad—. Pero Severus estaba el peligro y yo…

—Lo sé, lo se— le interrumpió el hombre de ojos dorados—. No creas que no te comprendo. Lo hago, y admiro tu valentía. Pero viniste a Moribia bajo mi responsabilidad, tus padres confiaron en mí. ¿Con qué cara me voy a presentar ante ellos si esto llega a saberse?

—Eso no va a pasar— aseguró Harry—. Fuimos muy cuidadosos, casi nadie supo de mi escapada. Sólo el Doctor Karkaroff y Bill Weasley, y según Sirius ambos son de absoluta confianza.

—¿Y los soldados?

—Ellos nunca vieron el rostro de Harry— intervino Sirius por primera vez—. Además, los conozco bien y son leales a Severus, morirían por él. Ya hablé con ellos y no van a mencionar nada de lo que ocurrió en éste viaje, ni siquiera al joven de la capa con capucha— terminó, mirando a Harry, sonriente.

—No sé— Remus aún estaba poco convencido—. La situación actual es tan precaria. Si todo esto llegara a oídos de la Reina, con lo rígida que es y lo chismosa que es la Corte, no sólo afectaría a Harry terriblemente; James tiene enemigos políticos, un escándalo de esta magnitud podría destruirlo. Y no creo que su corazón resistiera algo así.

Severus, quien después de corresponder a la tímida sonrisa que le había dado Harry al entrar, había observado todo en silencio, se levantó de la cama, se paró al lado del joven y miró a Remus con seriedad.

—Lamento muchísimo que estén pasando todo esto por mi culpa.

Harry negó con vehemencia y Remus alzó una mano, impidiendo que el joven hablara. Luego, clavó su mirada dorada en el Príncipe.

—No, Severus, todos los que estamos aquí estamos conscientes que la situación actual no es tu culpa; por el contrario, tú has sido el más afectado en todo esto.

—El único culpable de todo es Lucius Malfoy— rubricó Draco, negándose a llamarlo padre.

Severus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento ante Remus, antes de retomar su idea.

—Bien, el hecho es que, mientras Remus hablaba…

—¿Hablaba?— lo interrumpió Harry—. Lo único que ha hecho desde que entré ha sido gritar. Y por cierto— continuó, haciendo un pequeño mohín—, tú no me defendiste.

—Te lo merecías— declaró su tío, rotundo.

Severus sólo sonrió a Harry y continuó:

—Antes que mi prometido me reclamara mi falta de solidaridad, decía que estuve pensando algo que quizás pudiera ayudar en esta situación— se giró hacia Harry y clavó sus negros ojos en él—. Yo hubiera querido que nos casáramos en una hermosa ceremonia en el Palacio de Piedra, con una gran boda, pero en este momento no puedo ofrecerte eso— tomó la temblorosa mano del chico entre las propias—. Sólo puedo ofrecerte una ceremonia sencilla ante los habitantes de las cuevas, oficiada por un vicario de pueblo, pero aún así me atrevo a pedírtelo. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo aquí, en las Montañas Nubladas?

Harry temblaba de emoción, ansioso por aceptar, pero una duda hacía vacilar su voluntad.

—Severus, yo no quiero que te cases conmigo por obligación, para resguardar mi reputación.

El hombre alzó una mano y la posó en la mejilla del chico, en una suave caricia, mientras todos los observaban, enmudecidos, cada uno con un grado diferente de emoción.

—Amor, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo; tú y Draco son la única familia que me queda. Si de mí hubiera dependido, me habría casado con mi pequeño jardinero el mismo día que caíste de aquel árbol directo a mis brazos. Sé que ser mi esposo no va a ser fácil, al menos por ahora, pues aún no recupero mi reino. Pero te prometo que un día lo haré, por mi pueblo y por ti.

Harry lo miró, los ojos anegados de emoción y la sonrisa radiante de felicidad.

—Aunque tuviéramos que vivir el resto de la vida en una cueva de estas montañas, contigo a mi lado sería absolutamente feliz. Acepto.

Radiante, el Príncipe se inclinó y tomó la boca de su futuro esposo en un apasionado beso. Y ninguno de los presentes tuvo corazón para decirles que tal acción era algo sumamente impropio.

Continuará……..

**Gotitas musicales **

Antonio Vivaldi, Las Cuatro Estaciones, la primavera (1723)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id 1084

Frederic Chopin, Polonesa Heroica, opus 53 (1839)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id 983

**Gotitas históricas**

**Kvas: **Cerveza dulce hecha de malta de cebada, centeno y mucha azúcar, muy usada en el Cáucaso para acompañar las comidas.

**El Gran Bazar:** En tiempos de Bizancio, hubo un pequeño Bazar que se llamaba Ic Bedesten. Después de la conquista, en 1461, el SULTAN MEHMET, el Conquistador, construyó el Gran Bazar sobre Ic bedesten. La forma del bazar no es ni cuadrada ni circular, pero tiene un total de 30.700m2. Tiene 4399 tiendas, por lo que es el mercado más extenso del mundo. Además tiene 2873 talleres , una mezquita grande y otras 10 más pequeñas , un baño turco , 19 fuentes y 5 restaurantes. Por todo ello, el Gran Bazar es, sin duda, único en el mundo. Las joyerías, los anticuarios, los alfombristas, los peleteros, las tiendas textiles y de regalos trabajan hoy en día como hace 300 años. Cada calle tiene cosas diferentes y puede encontrar muy fácilmente lo que busca. **Sark Kahvesi **es un café casi tan antiguo como el Gran Bazar y aún conserva el mismo ambiente de cuando se abrió.

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Bill Weasley………..Soldado del Reino de Moribia, eterno enamorado de Severus

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Igor Karkaroff……...Médico de palacio.

Luna Lovegood……. Hija de padre inglés y madre turca, residenciada en Turquía.

Blaise Zabini………. Heredero legítimo del Sultanato de Mejkin

Oliver Word……….Soldado del reino, con conocimientos de sanación.

Lady Marge………. Dama de compañía de Luna Lovegood

Hola a todos

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste. Mil gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo, en especial:

**Jean-Slytherin, Ale Snape Li, Lady Sermik, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Velia, AlmaRosaNS, Azula, Herminione, Iserith y Aranel-Riddle.**

por sus preciosos comentarios.

Azula: Bienvenida a la historia, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Este nuevo capítulo se llama Reconciliación, así que sí, van a hacer las paces. Harry se tardo un poco porque lo que Sev le hizo fue muy feo. Espero que sigas comentando. Besitos mil.

A las demás les respondí directo al correo.

Besitos mil


	14. Preparativos Nupciales

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XIV**

**Preparativos Nupciales **

—Bueno, bueno— se escuchó una voz que intentaba mantenerse seria—, creo que ya fue suficiente.

Severus y Harry se separaron y miraron a Remus con una sonrisa.

—Aguafiestas— se quejó el joven de ojos verdes, y todos rieron, relajados.

—¿Y para cuando sería la boda?— preguntó Draco, quien se mantenía bastante cerca de Remus.

Adelantándose a Severus, Harry habló, pero en lugar de responder hizo una nueva pregunta.

—A ver, ustedes dos¿hay algo que deberíamos saber?

Al notar el tono pícaro de Harry, el repentino rubor de Draco y la sonrisa satisfecha de Remus, todos fijaron su atención en los dos últimos, esperando una respuesta.

Ante la mirada de águila de Severus, Remus cambió su sonrisa por una expresión seria, y tomando la mano del joven rubio, miró al Príncipe.

—Severus— empezó, con acento pausado—, verás, en estas semanas en que Draco ha estado cuidándome y haciéndome compañía, he descubierto una persona maravillosa— hizo una pausa, ante la expectación general—. Nos amamos, y queremos vivir juntos lo que nos queda de vida, así que…— carraspeó ligeramente y asumió una actitud solemne—. Príncipe Severus Dumbledore¿me concedería la mano de su sobrino?

El aludido se quedó estático, sin saber que contestar, hasta que un codazo de su prometido le sacó de su estupor.

—Pues, la verdad me toman de sorpresa, lo que menos esperaba es que pidieras la mano de Draco— miró a su sobrino, que aguardaba nervioso, y sonrió con dulzura—. Pero por lo que veo él está más que complacido con la petición, así que les doy mi bendición de corazón.

Mientras Remus y Draco se abrazaban, felices, Sirius dejó escapar un bufido de alivio.

—Menos mal que a las mujeres no se les permite apostar, sino Hermi me hubiera ganado hasta la camisa. Yo decía que eran fantasías suyas.

La chica le dio un golpecito y el capitán la abrazó por la cintura con cariño.

—Severus— habló de nuevo Remus—. Hay algo que tal vez no te guste mucho pues….— dudó un segundo antes de continuar—. El hecho es que soy heredero del Condado Lupin y eventualmente Draco y yo tendremos que irnos a vivir a Inglaterra.

—Pero no será pronto— se apresuró a aclarar Draco—. Te juro que no me iré de aquí hasta que hayas regresado al trono que te corresponde.

Severus lo miró con infinito cariño y extendió el brazo para tomar su mano.

—Te irás cuando debas hacerlo— declaró con tono firme—. Yo te amo como a un hijo y lo que más deseo en esta vida es tu felicidad.

Al ver que Draco iba a protestar, Remus intervino.

—No te preocupes— musitó suavemente—. Yo tampoco pienso irme en estas circunstancias. Prometo que nos quedaremos hasta que todo se arregle. Pero no podremos casarnos hasta que regresemos; como en el caso de Severus con Moribia, la Corte Inglesa exige que los herederos de título se casen en Inglaterra.

—Pues tampoco es tan grave, apenas se han hecho novios y miren lo que Severus y yo llevamos esperando— comento Harry con una mueca de frustración y todos se echaron a reír.

—Lo mismo digo— agregó Sirius.

—Además, Draco requiere un tiempo de noviazgo apropiado— sentenció Severus—. Aún en las precarias condiciones actuales, sigue siendo un noble fértil, y aquí también existen convenciones sociales.

—Y te aseguro que yo soy el primero en querer cuidar la reputación de Draco— aclaró Remus, mirando a su ya prometido con una sonrisa tierna—. No te preocupes, Severus, haremos todo correctamente.

—Y yo vuelvo a preguntar— Draco miró a su tío y a Harry—¿para cuando es la boda?

—Pues el doctor me receto unos días de reposo— contestó Severus—. Además, tenemos que hacer venir al vicario Nicolás Flamel a las Montañas Nubladas y preparar algunas cosas. Yo diría que unos quince días¿qué te parece, amor?

—Si no hay más remedio, esperaré— refunfuñó Harry ante la hilaridad general.

—Bien, ya que estamos conversando de bodas y de reputaciones— habló Sirius, mirando a Hermione—¿qué te parece si aprovechamos al vicario y también nos casamos?

La chica, quien hasta ese momento había observado todo con una sonrisa feliz, al oír la propuesta de su prometido lo observó, aturdida. Luego, su radiante expresión se llenó de tristeza.

—Si tú y Tío Remus lo consideran apropiado, así se hará— se levantó y se inclinó ligeramente—. Si me disculpan, me retiro. Estoy muy cansada.

Antes que nadie pudiera detenerla, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Sirius iba a seguirla pero lo detuvo la voz de Harry.

—No, Sirius, espera un segundo.

El aludido miró a todos, todavía aturdido ante el comportamiento de la chica.

—Pero no entiendo, ella quería casarse conmigo— musitó, sin entender—. ¿Acaso ya no me quiere?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?— le reprochó Severus.

—Es que no entiendo¿por qué se puso así?

—Tal vez yo pueda explicarlo— habló una vez más Harry—. Cuando éramos pequeños, yo siempre soñaba con grandes aventuras en países exóticos.

—¿Cuándo eras pequeño?— preguntó Remus, burlón.

Harry sonrió y Sirius bufó impaciente por la interrupción.

—Como aclaró mi tío irónicamente, aún ahora sigo soñando con aventuras, por lo que para mí, esta boda con Severus, además de amarlo profundamente, cumple con mis sueños— miró a Sirius fijamente—. Pero mientras yo soñaba con lejanas tierras, Hermi se colaba en el cuarto de mamá, sacaba un camisón blanco y unos zapatos que le quedaban inmensos, y me convencía para caminar a su lado como si fuera a entregarla a un novio imaginario, diciendo que yo era nuestro padre.

Hermi es muy independiente e inteligente, pero uno de sus sueños, Sirius, como para cualquier chica de su edad, era entrar a la iglesia enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco, del brazo de nuestro padre, para casarse con el hombre que amaba.

—Por Dios— exclamó el capitán, dándose cuenta al fin de lo que pasaba con su prometida—, soy un salvaje.

—No, amigo, eres hombre— Severus palmeó su hombro con comprensión—. Y para nosotros, las mujeres siempre van a ser un misterio.

Algo con lo que estuvieron de acuerdo todos los presentes.

Harry miró sonriente cómo Sirius salía veloz a buscar a su novia, pero un momento después su semblante se ensombreció.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?— preguntó Severus, abrazándolo.

—Estaba pensando en mis padres— musitó contrito—. Padre me advirtió que no me fuera a casar sin su presencia, se van a llevar un disgusto.

—Lo siento— dijo Severus, también afectado.

—Harry, ven aquí— llamó Remus. Cuando el joven se acercó, tomó su mano y la apretó con afecto—. Tú y tus hermanos son lo más importante para tus padres, lo que más aman en este mundo. No te pongas triste, ellos comprenderán.

—Además, cuando todo esto pase, nos casaremos nuevamente— agregó el Príncipe—. En una hermosa boda ante todo nuestro pueblo, y con tus padres de invitados especialísimos.

—Al menos tú cuentas con su amor, Harry, hagas lo que hagas no te van a dejar de querer— comentó Draco, con tono decepcionado.

Harry lo miró y su corazón se cerró de congoja. Su amigo rubio tenía razón, él tenía dos padres que lo amaban profundamente. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a Draco y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Y tú tienes a Severus, y a Tío Remus, y a Hermi y a mí, te prometo que nunca vas a estar solo.

Y ante la mirada feliz de los mayores, los dos jóvenes se volvieron a abrazar en silencio.

ºººººº

Sirius tuvo que correr su buen trecho antes de alcanzar a Hermione, quien marchaba decidida rumbo a su habitación. Cuando al fin lo hizo, se puso a su paso y musitó en voz baja:

—Hermi, lo siento.

La joven no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando sin girar la cabeza hacia él. Impaciente, Sirius la tomó del brazo, instándola a detenerse. La joven lo hizo, pero permaneció con la cabeza baja.

—Hermione, de veras lo siento— susurró, poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla para que alzara la cabeza. Poco a poco, la joven obedeció, y el capitán sintió morir cuando vio sus bellos ojos cuajados de lágrimas, que rodaban sin control por sus mejillas—. Dios, amor, soy un bruto. Perdóname.

El hombre abrazó a la chica, que hundió la cabeza en su pecho, llorando desconsolada.

—Ya, mi amor, cálmate. Lo siento mucho.

Luego de un rato, ella se apartó y empezó a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—No, tú no tienes la culpa— habló con tono compungido—. Soy yo, soy una tonta. Pero es que…

—Vamos, pequeña, mírame— Sirius empezó a limpiar con mucha delicadeza las lágrimas que quedaban en las húmedas mejillas—. Vamos a esperar. Tu tío y tu hermano casado van a ser suficiente protección social para ti. Y te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe tendrás una boda tan hermosa que todas las chismosas de la Corte inglesa palidecerán de envidia cuando se enteren— propuso, serio, antes de agregar en tono jocoso—: Si quieres, incluso podemos invitar a unas cuantas a ver cómo les queda el tono 'verde de envidia'

Hermione rió en medio de las lágrimas que aún persistían en salir.

—Así me gusta. Siempre te ves hermosa, pero me gusta verte reír, así sé que estás realmente feliz.

—Pero, Sirius, yo no quiero cambiar tus planes. Si tú quieres…

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste?— la interrumpió el hombre sin dejarla terminar—. Yo sólo quiero aquello que te haga feliz, mi cielo.

Y agachando la cabeza, alcanzó sus temblorosos y cálidos labios, cuya sonrisa era todo lo que el Capitán Black necesitaba para ser feliz.

ºººººº

—Esto es el colmo— gruñó Lucius, entrando al comedor, donde ya le esperaban su tío y Walden McNair, quien en esos meses se había convertido en el Jefe de sus fuerzas de asalto, al punto que su nombre causaba terror entre los moribianos,

—¿Qué ocurrió¿Por qué vienes tan alterado?— preguntó Argus Malfoy.

Sin dignarse contestarle, el rubio hizo una seña exigiendo que empezaran a servir la comida. Ante eso, el hombre mayor, prudentemente, prefirió no insistir y dedicarse a saborear su plato. Cuando la comida terminó, en un profundo silencio que ninguno de los otros dos osó interrumpir para no molestar a Malfoy, éste se levantó y se dirigió al saloncito donde acostumbraban tomar una copa después de comer.

Todavía en silencio, Argus se dirigió al bar del salón y sirvió tres copas de coñac. Lucius tomó la suya, se acomodó en su sillón preferido, y clavó su acerada mirada en McNair.

—Más te vale que me tengas buenas noticias— espetó con voz gélida.

El otro se removió en su asiento, aunque las noticias no eran del todo malas, estaba seguro que no iban a complacer al hombre.

—Logramos capturar dos nuevos cargamentos de diamantes— empezó por lo que el consideraba una noticia positiva.

—¿En serio?— inquirió Lucius con ironía—. ¿Y se puede saber cuantos perdieron?— el otro ensombreció el semblante—. Me lo suponía— agregó burlón—. ¿El resto de las noticias son tan buenas como esa¿Cuál es la situación con los rebeldes?— el hombre dudó antes de contestar—. McNair— la voz tronó en el salón, estremeciendo a los presentes.

—Los rebeldes cada vez son más cautelosos. Pero he pensado…

—Lo que quiere decir que no has logrado absolutamente nada— rugió el usurpador, impidiendo que el otro hablara—. Sí, ya sé, has matado campesinos y quemado poblados, pero ¿de que mierda me sirve eso? Yo necesito acabar con los rebeldes, entrar en las montañas de ser necesario.

—Majestad—empezó el otro, esta vez en tono decidido—. Atacar las montañas es prácticamente imposible. Hay un sólo camino para llegar a donde se esconden.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho infinidad de veces y no me sirve de nada— replicó Lucius, furibundo.

—Si me permite continuar, su Majestad— acotó McNair, sin dejarse amedrentar—. Está empezando el invierno y la caza desaparece. Entre la falta de comida y las bajas temperaturas, la supervivencia de los rebeldes va a ser cada vez más difícil. Llegará un momento que tendrán que bajar de allí, y entonces los estaremos esperando.

Lucius reflexionó un momento.

—Sí, podría ser— comentó, más para si mismo que para los demás. Luego, nuevamente taladró con su mirada a su lugarteniente—. ¿Qué ha pasado en la frontera con Turquía?

—Todo ha estado tranquilo.

—Bien. No quiero que descuiden la frontera, que no pueda salir del país ni una mosca sin que ustedes lo sepan.

—Sí, Majestad.

—Puedes retirarte— el hombre dejó su copa vacía en una mesita y se dirigió a la salida. Antes que alcanzara la puerta, escuchó nuevamente la voz de Lucius Malfoy—. Duplica la oferta que hay sobre la cabeza de Severus Dumbledore, vivo o muerto. Y que corran la voz, cualquier información que nos ayude a llegar hasta los líderes de los rebeldes será fuertemente recompensada.

—Como ordene su Majestad.

Cuando McNair salió, Argus Malfoy fijó su mirada en su sobrino.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué venías tan molesto?

Lucius bufó nuevamente.

—Sírveme otro coñac— cuando el otro obedeció, Lucius dio un buen trago que quemó en su garganta, pero más que molesta, la sensación le resultó muy agradable. Carraspeó y miró al hombre mayor—. El estúpido de Crouch se apareció por aquí, y no venía solo.

—¿Cómo así?

—Traía un piojoso con él, y con la exigencia del Sultán de que lo mantuviera preso en el castillo. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas como para también tener que hacerla de niñera.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Qué crees? El maldito individuo me tiene contra la pared. Si eso le tranquiliza, tendremos al piojoso encerrado todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Pero quién es? Debe ser alguien importante para que el Sultán se tomara tantas molestias.

—No lo sé ni me importa— Lucius se levantó bruscamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Si de mí dependiera, lo despedazaría y se lo echaría a los perros. Eso puedes jurarlo.

ººººººº

En cuanto se corrió la noticia de la próxima boda del Príncipe Severus con el amable y solícito joven inglés que en el tiempo que llevaba en Moribia se había ganado el corazón de todos, una ráfaga de alegría pareció animar los corazones de los residentes del campamento de las Montañas Nubladas.

De inmediato, se envió un mensajero disfrazado, con la orden de traer al vicario Flamel, quien se encontraba ofreciendo asistencia espiritual en algunos de los pueblos cercanos a las montañas, que habían sufrido los fuertes ataques de los hombres del usurpador. De hecho, la orden del Capitán Black había sido, literalmente: Si no encuentras a Flamel, trae al primero que consigas, aunque sea a punta de pistola.

Hermione, por su parte, con la más que entusiasta ayuda de varias de las mujeres del campamento, se dedicó en la tarea de lograr para su hermano la boda más hermosa que pudiera ofrecerse, dadas las circunstancias. Asimismo, eligieron una de las más hermosas grutas de la zona en que habitaban las parejas casadas, para prepararla adecuadamente para los recién casados.

En cuanto a Harry, estaba sencillamente feliz. Estando en reposo, Severus no había salido a nuevas incursiones fuera de las montañas, y se había dedicado a reunirse con sus principales hombres de apoyo, para planificar las estrategias a seguir en el futuro inmediato. Las reuniones se habían trasladado del cuartel general al hospital, y ahora contaban con dos nuevos participantes: Harry Potter y Remus Lupin.

Así, una semana después del accidente de Severus, el Príncipe se encontraba dilucidando con su Alto Mando la situación actual de Moribia.

—Ya logramos vender los últimos cargamentos de piedras preciosas y comprar un buen lote de armas y municiones en Zoriam— informaba en ese momento Bill Weasley—. Están escondidas en las montañas del Oeste. Ahora estamos analizando la mejor forma de transportarlas, especialmente hacia Anktar.

—¿Zoriam?— preguntó Remus, intrigado.

—Es uno de nuestros vecinos del Oeste— replicó Harry, hablando con autoridad—. Moribia es, por su forma, como una gota de agua. El Norte, que es donde estamos ahora, comprende el sistema montañoso más alto del país.

—Y el más frío— rubricó Sirius.

—Definitivamente— afirmó Harry con una sonrisa, antes de seguir explicando—. Al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas empieza el territorio de la antigua Georgia, hoy perteneciente al Imperio Ruso. Al Este, se extiende una zona de valles y bosques, que conforma la frontera de Moribia con Turquía. Esta zona es bastante extensa, ocupa todo el Este del país. Sin embargo, en la zona Noreste hay una pequeña cordillera, extensión de las Montañas Nubladas pero de mucha menor altitud: es la frontera natural entre Meijkin y Moribia.

A este punto, todos los presentes miraban a Harry con la boca abierta, mientras Severus lo observaba impasible, pero con un brillo de orgullo en la negra mirada. Harry, ignorante de todo, siguió explicándole a Remus.

—La base de la gota es el puerto, que es bastante pequeño, y en el Oeste se encuentra otra Cordillera muy larga. La gran mayoría es frontera con Rusia, pero hay dos países pequeños, muy similares en tamaño a Moribia: Zoriam y Tanjar— concluyó el joven.

—Como puedes ver, una buena parte de Moribia está rodeada de montañas— Severus retomó la explicación, luchando por aguantar la risa al ver la cara de asombro de los presentes—, la principal razón que nos ha mantenido a salvo de las ansias de conquista de nuestros amigos los rusos— comentó con ironía—. Luego de no pocas gestiones diplomáticas, mi padre logro establecer una relación relativamente cordial tanto con Rusia como con Turquía, y si Lucius tocó esas puertas antes de dar el golpe, es evidente que no logró buenos resultados.

—No creo que Malfoy se arriesgara a eso— comentó Alastor Moddy—. Temería que alguno de ellos quisiera anexarnos a sus dominios.

—Es lo más probable— terció Sirius—. El asunto es que la misma cuenta tenemos nosotros, así que pedirles ayuda no es muy buena idea.

—Por eso, hemos acudido a Zoriam y Tanjar— continuó explicando Severus—. Ellos tampoco tienen mayor interés en ayudarnos, pero al menos no están a favor de Lucius, y ante un buen puñado de piedras preciosas han estado más que dispuestos a hacer intercambios ventajosos para ellos y para nosotros— se giró hacia sus hombres—. ¿Cuán difícil creen que esté la distribución de las armas?

—Necesitaremos un tiempo pero lo veo bastante factible— comentó Theodore Nott—. El usurpador tiene el grueso de sus hombres protegiendo la frontera con Turquía y la capital.

—Bien, habrá que esperar un tiempo mientras se logra el proceso. Quiero que se vayan formando revueltas lejos de la cordillera Oeste. Deberemos tenerlos distraídos para que no noten lo que está pasando.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

—Tenemos un grave problema— comentó Alastor, frunciendo el ceño—. Muchos pueblos han sido diezmados; aunque los sobrevivientes están ocultos en refugios, hay muchos heridos o enfermos y las medicinas cada día escasean más.

—De hecho— agregó Draco, quien era el encargado de gestionar la 'farmacia' del hospital—, muchos de esos sobrevivientes han llegado hasta aquí y algo similar ocurre en el campamento, nuestros suministros han mermado de manera considerable.

Severus reflexionó un segundo antes de mirar a Bill.

—Envía un mensaje urgente a Charlie— ordenó con voz grave—. Los nuevos cargamentos de piedras preciosas deberán ser cambiados por medicinas y gestionar su distribución lo antes posible.

—Tardará un buen tiempo— argumentó el pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, pero tratemos que sea el mínimo indispensable— fijó su atención en Alastor Moody—. ¿Cómo van los suministros de alimentos para el campamento?

—La caza ha ido mermando. Aunque aún basta para cubrir nuestras necesidades, no creo que eso dure mucho tiempo.

—Sin contar con el problema del frío— intervino Sirius—. Ya casi estamos en Diciembre y pronto la temperatura bajará de manera grave, aún cuando el campamento no se encuentre a demasiada altura.

—Lo sé— asintió Severus—. De todas formas, Zulub Hagrid, el jefe del poblado Morib, me prometió que pronto enviaría algunos hombres— les comunicó, antes de fijar sus ojos negros en Alastor—. Quiero que reúnas un buen grupo de cazadores y estén pendientes. En cuanto lleguen los moribs, los acompañarán a las zonas altas en busca de presas. Cuando regresen, procederemos a ahumar la carne; mientras tanto, que otro grupo se dedique a cazar en la zona del campamento.

—Traten de conseguir unos cuantos osos, vamos a necesitar sus pieles— aconsejó Draco—. Y también necesitaremos acumular leña.

—Es cierto. Por favor, Sirius, encárgate de que varios hombres empiecen a talar desde mañana mismo— ordenó el Príncipe.

—Sin problema— replicó el aludido.

—Y bien¿queda algún otro pendiente?— preguntó Severus.

Theodore Nott carraspeó y todos los ojos se clavaron en él.

—Y bien, Theodore¿qué pasa?— preguntó Severus, animándole a hablar.

—Bien— contestó el hombre, luego de un momento de reflexión—. Todo lo que hemos hablado aquí está muy bien para seguir resistiendo, pero no va a servir de nada si queremos ganar esta guerra— miró a Severus con seriedad—. Su Alteza, debo hablar con franqueza. Si no recibimos ayuda pronto, todo esto va a resultar de todo punto inútil.

Todos los semblantes se ensombrecieron, al ver plasmado en palabras lo que cada uno pensaba en su interior. Al final, saltó Alastor, su vozarrón resonando por todo el lugar.

—No pensé que fueras gallina, Theodore.

El hombre lo miró furibundo.

—Atrévete a repetir eso y…

—¡Basta ya!— ordenó Severus con firme acento—. Tranquilícense. Lo último que necesitamos en nuestra actual situación es pelear entre nosotros— ambos contendientes resoplaron pero acataron la orden—. Alastor, por mucho que nos pese admitirlo, debemos ser objetivos, al menos entre nosotros mismos. Lamentablemente, Theodore tiene razón. Si no recibimos ayuda pronto, no creo que podamos resistir mucho más, y dudo que ninguno de nuestros vecinos esté dispuesto a ayudar.

—La única opción es Inglaterra— sentenció Remus.

—Ya una vez planteamos esa posibilidad, cuando envié la carta para Harry. Pero cayó en manos de Lucius y el correo murió.

—Debemos intentarlo de nuevo— argumentó Sirius—. Como en ese momento, los ingleses siguen siendo nuestra única posibilidad.

—No quiero arriesgar la vida de otro hombre en vano— Severus negó con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sabemos si la Reina o los demás miembros del gobierno estén dispuestos a ayudarnos.

—Por supuesto que sí, nuestra Reina está de tu parte, Severus— aseguró Remus—. En cuanto a los demás, te aseguro que James presionará para que acepten, tiene buenos y poderosos amigos dentro del Parlamento y de la Armada.

—Además, padre ya ha estado tomando previsiones— terció Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres?— inquirió Severus, intrigado.

—Antes que saliéramos de Londres, mamá recibió una carta de Neville— miró a los demás y aclaró—. Neville es mi hermano y es Teniente del Ejército del Reino en Asia, destacado en la India— fijó nuevamente su atención en Severus—. Padre presionó para que trasladaran a Neville y su destacamento a Turquía, en estos momentos ya debe estar en Estambul.

—Y para ayudar a James en la presión, podemos hacerles llegar la noticia del inminente matrimonio de Harry y Severus— sugirió Remus.

—Severus, hay que intentarlo de nuevo— presionó Sirius, al ver el pensativo rostro de su Príncipe.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a cruzar a Turquía de ser necesario— se ofreció Bill.

—Está bien— cedió el Príncipe, dejando salir el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta—. Enviaremos un hombre a Turquía, pero no tú, Bill. Elige un mensajero de los más expertos, pero adviértele que no es una misión suicida, no quiero más muertes en vano— Severus frunció el entrecejo—. Deberá cruzar la frontera y poner un telegrama a Lord James Potter. Más tarde te entregaré el texto del mismo.

—Supongo que le va a llevar muchos días cumplir el objetivo— comentó Theodore Nott—. Que yo sepa, el telégrafo más cercano se encuentra en Estambul y es un viaje muy largo.

—Sí debe llegar hasta Estambul, sería preferible que intentara ponerse en contacto con Neville y le diera una carta nuestra, así mi sobrino telegrafiaría a James y las cosas se moverían más rápido— sugirió Remus—. No debería ser difícil encontrarlo, en la embajada inglesa pueden indicarle su dirección.

—Bien, haremos eso— aceptó Severus—. Por favor, Bill, consigue al hombre apropiado. Mientras tanto, Harry y Remus pueden escribir la carta.

—Como ordene, Su Alteza— contestó el pelirrojo con semblante pétreo, al tiempo que se levantaba—. Si me disculpa, iré a cumplir sus órdenes.

Severus observó su partida con el ceño fruncido, apreciaba de veras a Bill y lamentaba que su felicidad fuera causa de dolor para el pelirrojo. Draco, quien también lo había visto marchar con preocupación, sacó a Severus de su reflexión.

—Si no me necesitan, yo también me retiro— miró a Remus, haciendo un gesto para indicarle que después le explicaría, y se apresuró a salir al exterior.

—Bill— llamó al hombre que caminaba con paso elástico—. Ey, Bill, detente— el otro no detuvo su marcha pero diminuyó su paso, permitiendo que su amigo lo alcanzara—. ¿Todo bien?— preguntó el rubio en cuanto emparejó con el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué habría de estar mal?— replicó el hombre con voz ronca.

—Bill, nos conocemos— detuvo su marcha sujetándolo por un brazo—. Soy tu amigo, sabes que si necesitas hablar, yo estoy aquí.

—No hay nada de que hablar, Draco.

—El matrimonio de mi tío…

—Una vez te lo dije, Draco, yo sólo deseo su felicidad. Y por mucho que me duela, tengo que aceptar que Harry Potter lo hace feliz. No hay más que hablar.

—Espero que algún día puedas olvidar a mi tío y encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz, Bill.

El hombre pelirrojo sonrió con tristeza y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

—Yo también lo espero, Draco— musitó en voz baja, sintiendo como si la fría brisa llevara sus palabras hacia ese desconocido que tal vez lo estaría esperando en algún lugar—. Algún día, quizás.

ºººººººº

El hombre moreno paseaba frenético por el estrecho y oscuro recinto, en parte para apaciguar su ira y en parte para conservar el calor corporal. Se dirigió a la pared de roca y tomando una pequeña piedra filosa, hizo una nueva rayita en ella. Diez días allí, contados por el paso de luz a oscuridad que se observaba por aquella minúscula abertura con barrotes, y por el mendrugo de pan y el cuenco con agua que cada noche le llevaba aquella extraña mujer con modales de señora y ojos de loca.

Diez días tratando de escapar de su gélida prisión de roca sin resultado alguno, tiritando en las noches bajo las delgadas mantas que le habían proporcionado.

Pero no iban a lograr acabarlo. Algún día saldría de allí y se encargaría de hacer pagar a todos por sus afrentas.

Empezando por Tom Riddley, el mal nombrado Sultán de Mejkin.

Sí, algún día el tirano pagaría y él recuperaría lo que por derecho le correspondía.

Algún día.

ºººººººº

Pese al frío creciente, el atardecer era la mejor hora para pasear por el parque del campamento. Así, desde que dieran de alta a Severus cinco días antes, todas las tardes, Harry y él salían a dar un paseo por el hermoso bosque y a disfrutar la fragancia que despedían las agujas de pino caídas.

Los primeros días, habían ido con Hermi, Sirius, Draco y Remus, que también había sido dado de alta, formando un grupo alegre y amistoso. Sin embargo, el día anterior todos sus amigos habían desaparecido, así que se dirigieron solos a su paseo. Harry aún reía al recordar la razón de la desaparición y la cara que había puesto Severus al descubrirlo.

_Severus y Harry caminaban con paso tranquilo, tomados de la mano y conversando animadamente, saludando sonrientes a todos los que encontraban por el camino. Entraron al parque y marcharon por el sendero, enfilando hacia el mirador, una muralla de piedra construida a lo largo del acantilado que se encontraba al final del pinar, y desde el cual se observaba una vista que quitaba el aliento._

_Cuando ya se acercaban al límite de los árboles, ya muy cerca de la explanada que precedía al acantilado, un par de guardias uniformados les cerraron el paso._

—_Lo sentimos pero no pueden continuar— comunicó uno de los guardias con aire marcial._

—_¿Cómo dijo?— Severus frunció el ceño, furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía uno de sus hombres a cortarle el paso?_

—_Lo sentimos, pero Sus Altezas Reales tienen prohibido el paso hacia esta zona— replicó el otro guardia._

_El rostro de Severus enrojeció de ira pero se contuvo._

—_¿Y puede saberse— deletreó con rostro impasible y tono glacial— quién dio esa orden?_

—_A ver— el guardia puso expresión pensativa y Harry pensó que a duras penas estaba conteniendo su hilaridad—: Lady Hermione, Lord Draco, Lord Remus, el Capitán Black— miró a su compañero—¿me falta alguien?_

—_Lady Aurora._

—_Cierto, y Lady Aurora— terminó el hombre, mirando a Severus y Harry, y éste último no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas._

—_¿Y tú de qué te ríes?— interrogó el Príncipe, mosqueado._

—_Severus, es más que evidente que nos están preparando una sorpresa. Anda, sigamos caminando por allí._

_Enfurruñado, el hombre lo siguió por un rato, hasta que un sonriente joven lo detuvo._

_—¿Por qué sigues enojado?_

—_¿Es que no viste la insolencia de esos dos¡Cómo se atrevieron!_

—_Sev, esos dos tenían instrucciones y estaban felices de seguirlas porque te aprecian y saben que te va a gustar la sorpresa._

—_Pero son soldados, no deberían comportarse así— argumentó Serverus, aunque su rostro se relajó claramente._

—_Son soldados pero también son personas. Todos tus hombres han demostrado gran valor en batalla, es justo que estén contentos de tanto en tanto, aunque sea con un guiño de burla hacia su Príncipe¿no crees?_

_Severus lo pensó un minuto y esbozó una traviesa sonrisa._

—_Es posible, pero creo que esos dos van a pasarse unos cuantos días en guardias nocturnas— al ver que Harry lo miraba reprobadoramente, pregunto—¿Qué pasa, acaso yo no puedo jugar un rato también?_

_Por toda respuesta, la carcajada de Harry resonó en el parque._

—¿Por qué sonríes?— preguntó Severus, sacando a Harry de su reflexión.

—Recordaba tu cara ayer. ¿En serio enviaste a esos dos a hacer guardias nocturnas?

Severus rió suavemente, al tiempo que conducía a Harry a un banco cercano y se sentaban.

—No, por esta vez se salvaron.

—Hermi y los chicos tuvieron una genial idea al poner el altar cerca de la muralla del acantilado, me encanta la vista desde allí.

—A mí también, lo que no me agrada es que no nos dejen pasar a verlo.

—Ni a mí— Harry hizo un mohín de contrariedad—. Me muero de curiosidad.

Severus tomó la mano de Harry y la llevó a sus labios.

—Sólo un día más— musitó, clavando su mirada en los brillantes ojos verdes—. Mañana a esta hora ya serás mío por la eternidad— las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron pero fue incapaz de contestar, un nudo de emoción cerraba su garganta—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermoso que te ves cuando te sonrojas?— preguntó, acercándose más aún—. Tengo tantas ganas de hacerte el am…

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por una discreta tos y Severus murmuró en un tono tan bajo que sólo Harry pudo oírlo.

—Demonios¿cómo hace para llegar siempre en el mejor momento?— luego alzó la cabeza y saludó en un tono más alto y no del todo cordial—. Lady Aurora, que lindo verla por aquí.

—Sí, lo supongo— contestó la dama con ironía, antes de mirar al más joven—. Harry¿me acompañas? Mañana va a ser un día muy importante y debes acostarte temprano.

—Pero…— empezó a protestar Severus.

—Por cierto, Su Alteza— siguió la mujer, impasible—. El Capitán Black y Lord Remus lo están buscando, mencionaron algo sobre una despedida de soltero.

—Pero…— repitió Severus, mirando impotente como Harry se levantaba y se alejaba de su lado.

—Y le aconsejo que no trasnoche mucho, Su Alteza— siguió Lady Aurora—. Va ser un día muy largo.

Sin otra palabra, empujó suavemente a Harry, que sólo logró sonreír a Severus con amor. Al fin, el hombre se resigno y también le regresó una tierna sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente su amado chico sería completamente suyo, bien podría esperar unas pocas horas.

De hecho, por Harry Potter esperaría gustoso por el resto de la vida y mucho más.

Continuara……

**Gotitas musicales**

Antonin Dvorak, Sinfonía Nº 9, Del Nuevo Mundo, 1º mov. (1893)

http:// www. / clasica.php?id 222 

Dukas, El Aprendiz de Brujo (1897)

http:// www. / clasica.php?id 207

Debussy, Suite Bergamasque, Claro de Luna (1905)

http:// www. epdlp. com/ clasica.php?id 188

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Bill Weasley………..Soldado del Reino de Moribia, eterno enamorado de Severus

Blaise Zabinni……. Heredero del Sultanato de Mejkin. Preso por el actual regente.

Tom Riddley………. Actual regente del Sultanato de Mejkin.

Lady Aurora………. Dama de compañía de las doncellas y donceles del campamento.

Alastor Moody…… Cazador, uno de los jefes rebeldes al mando de Severus

Theodore Nott…… Otro de los jefes de los rebeldes

Charlie Weasley…. Hermano de Bill, encargado de las operaciones en las montañas del Oeste

Zulum Hagrid…….. Jefe de los moribs

Argus Malfoy……. Tío de Lucius

Walden McNair….. Jefe de las fuerzas de asalto de Lucius

Nicolás Flamel…… Vicario

Hola a todos

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten

Infinitas gracias a:

**Canti Potter, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, AlmaRosaNS, Jean-Slytherin, Lady Sermik, Herminione y Azula**

por sus bellos comentarios.

Jean-Slytherin: Mi respuesta a tu correo fue incompleta. Sí, Blaise es el heredero y el Sultán lo tiene preso hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad. A mí la parejita de Neville y Luna se me hace muy linda también. Besitos mil, linda

Azula: Sí, yo también creo que ya era hora, y wiii, sí se van a casar. Tranquila, será fácil y romántico… claro, los líos seguirán después, que en opinión de Lucius, todavía no han sufrido lo suficiente muajajaja. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, me voy a aburrir de ver tu nombre en los comentarios. Besitos mil, linda.

Las demás respuestas las envié a sus correos

Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Besitos


	15. Suena el cuerno de la felicidad

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XV**

**Suena el cuerno de la felicidad**

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

Severus se levantó del banco y salió del parque, tomando el sendero que lo alejaba de su cueva, pensando si tendría una mínima posibilidad de escapar de Sirius Black; imaginaba lo que sería lo que su capitán llamaba 'despedida de soltero' y no estaba dispuesto a consumir litros de _chacha_ y despertarse con una jaqueca descomunal el día de su boda.

Sin embargo, comprendió que sus posibilidades eran nulas cuando, al llegar a su gruta alrededor de hora y media más tarde, observó un par de guardias esperándolo.

Ambos lo saludaron con aire marcial y uno de ellos habló con tono serio.

—Su Alteza Real, ¿haría el favor de acompañarnos? Lo están esperando.

Suspiro resignado, al parecer el asunto incluso iba a ser más gordo de lo que pensaba. Pero no imaginó qué tanto hasta que llegó a su destino. En un amplio claro habían formado una hoguera inmensa y a su alrededor estaban reunidos lo que, sin lugar a dudas, eran todos los hombres adultos del campamento.

En el centro de la hoguera habían clavado dos estacas, en medio de las cuales colgaba un jabalí, que seguramente habían cazado en los bosques de la falda de las montañas, y cuya carne ya empezaba a emanar un aroma realmente apetitoso. En cuanto a los hombres, lanzaban grandes risotadas mientras se pasaban unos a otros sendos zurrones con bebida; por lo visto, llevaban un buen rato dando buena cuenta de la provisión de i _chacha_ /i del campamento.

—Hombre, hasta que al fin llegas— exclamó un Sirius Black, evidentemente 'chispeado', quién lo jaló por un brazo hacia donde estaban reunidos sus hombres de más confianza. Antes de siquiera saludar, se encontró con un zurrón con aguardiente en las manos—. Vamos, Su Alteza— exclamó Sirius, burlón—, tómate un trago, a la salud de tu prometido.

Sonriendo, el Príncipe llevó la bolsa de cuero a sus labios y dio un trago. Riendo, Sirius empujó el zurrón por detrás, obligándolo a prolongar la acción. Después de unos segundos, Severus se logró apartar, tosiendo ante la quemante y prolongada sensación del aguardiente en la garganta.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco?— protestó cuando logró dejar de toser.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius rió de nuevo, antes de decir, burlón, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia:

—Bienvenido a tu despedida de soltero, Alteza.

ººººººº

Mientras Severus daba vueltas por el campamento, escapando de Sirius, Harry había llegado a la galería de los donceles, donde le esperaba una pequeña recepción. Mientras cenaban, agradecía internamente la presencia de Draco, que lo libraba de ser el único doncel entre el parloteo de las mujeres. Una vez que hubo terminado la cena y Lady Aurora mandó a todos a sus habitaciones, Harry se quedó a solas con Draco y Hermione, sentados ante la mesa del improvisado comedor.

—¿Imaginas lo que fue mi vida aquí hasta que llegaste?— preguntó un sonriente rubio al ver que su amigo respiraba con alivio cuando las demás se alejaron—. Y lo peor es que a partir de mañana vuelvo a mi cruel realidad.

Los otros dos rieron ante el tono de frustración de Draco.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es lograr que Remus te libere pronto de este lugar— comentó Harry, divertido.

—Si claro, como es tan fácil.

—Draco y yo tendremos que esperar a que termine la guerra— ahora el gesto de la chica era muy similar al de su amigo rubio.

—Esperemos que sea muy pronto—musitó Harry.

Todos se quedaron pensativos hasta que Draco habló, animándolos.

—Bueno, no es tiempo de pensar en cosas tristes, mañana es tu boda.

—Así es— secundó Hermione, sacando de debajo de la mesa una botella del delicioso vino casero que preparaban los aldeanos—. Ni vean lo que me costo rescatar esta botella, ¿tienes vasos limpios?— al ver que los otros dos la miraban, asombrados, levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué pasa? Mamá siempre dice que el vino casero es terapéutico— mientras reían, alcanzó tres vasos y los miró con filosofía—. No están demasiado limpios pero servirán.

Mientras conversaban alegres, botella fue rebajando hasta que, media hora después, Harry se levantó con una sonrisa.

—Mejor me voy a acostar o mañana no habrá quien me levante— dio un tierno beso a su hermana y un apretón de manos a Draco—. Será mejor que me imiten, sino Lady dragón vendrá a mandarlos a camita como si tuvieran cinco años— sonrió, divertido—. Tendrían que haber visto la cara que puso Severus cuando Lady Aurora fue a buscarme.

—Lo puedo imaginar— Draco se unió a la hilaridad general—. Sí, creo que tienes razón y es hora de acostarnos.

Cuando Harry entró a su habitación, se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía nada de sueño, así que se dirigió a su baúl y sacó sus tesoros más preciados: las cartas de Severus y las hojas con las historias que su prometido le había ido escribiendo mientras estuvieron enojados. También rebuscó y sacó una foto de sus padres.

Corrió a su cama y, dejando el resto de sus preciados tesoros a un lado, fijó su mirada en los sonrientes rostros de sus padres, que desde el blanco y negro de la foto, lo miraban sonrientes. Cuanto le hubiera gustado que pudieran estar con él en ese momento, los necesitaba tanto.

Dando un beso a la foto, la colocó bajo su almohada y se acomodó, dispuesto a leer las palabras amorosas de sus cartas hasta caer dormido y soñar con su hermoso príncipe de historia de aventuras.

ººººººº

Severus se acercó a Remus, quien sonriente, observaba como Sirius jugaba un pulso con hombre alto y fornido, ambos tan tomados que cada vez que hacían un movimiento brusco, caían al piso y tenían que empezar de nuevo.

—Menos mal que la boda es en la tarde— comentó Severus, sentándose al lado del hombre de cabello castaño—, sino creo que me quedaba sin padrino.

—Pobre Sirius— convino Remus—. Mañana no va a aguantar la cabeza, y poco conozco a mi sobrina o va a lograr que lo saquen de la cama a primera hora— en silencio, miró al Príncipe por un buen rato—. Severus, voy a poner la vida de Harry en tus manos, cuento con que lo cuides y lo hagas feliz.

Las negras esferas lo miraron con sinceridad, jurando lo que el Príncipe ratificó con palabras.

—Pongo mi vida en prenda; haré hasta lo imposible para que Harry sea la persona más feliz del mundo. Lo juro.

ººººººº

Frontera con Moribia

Turquía

Seamus Finnigan se detuvo a un lado del camino y oteó el horizonte. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y el frío hizo que se arrebujara en la sucia y desgastada capa que llevaba, en un intento infructuoso por entrar en calor.

Además del frío, su pobre estómago gritaba de hambre, una de las deplorables consecuencias del disfraz que se había visto obligado a usar. Pese a ello, no se quejaba, gracias a eso había logrado llegar sano y salvo a Turquía.

Seamus era un hombre de unos dieciocho años, alto y delgado, un huérfano que había pasado toda su vida viviendo en las calles y los caminos, y conocía Moribia como a la palma de su mano. Tres años antes, Bill Weasley lo había capturado mientras intentaba robarle, y compadeciéndose del chiquillo, lo había tomado bajo su protección. En cuanto cumplió los dieciocho, pocos meses antes del ataque de Lucius Malfoy, se había unido a la guardia moribiana, convirtiéndose en uno de sus mejores mensajeros, sino el mejor.

Pese a ello, cuando había conversado con William Weasley sobre su misión, habían concluido que su mejor oportunidad era llegar hasta la frontera haciéndose pasar por un mendigo leproso.

La mayoría de los Moribianos, especialmente aquellos de clases más bajas, seguían considerando que la lepra era altamente contagiosa, y evitaban acercarse a los leprosos, quienes en su gran mayoría, residían en un leprocomio cerca de Anktar.

Sin embargo, de tanto en tanto, se encontraban algunos enfermos que, huyendo del encierro, vagaban por los caminos, anunciando su enfermedad haciendo sonar una campanilla, como en épocas antiguas. Eran pocos, y vivían de las pocas buenas personas que, superando el temor, se acercaban a darles un mendrugo de pan o un cuenco con agua.

Después de asegurarse que nadie lo veía, Seamus se acercó a un arroyo cercano y, quitándose la capa con capucha, empezó a restregar su rostro con fuerza, eliminando los restos de colorantes naturales que habían usado para imitar las típicas póstulas de la lepra. Un buen rato después, completamente aseado, se levantó y respiró profundamente. Aún le esperaba un largo viaje hasta Estambul, pero contaba con conseguir un caballo y algo de comida en algún pueblo cercano. Y si tenía suerte, hasta una jarra de vino y un catre donde descansar. Animado por ese pensamiento, se puso de nuevo la capa para protegerse del frío, giró a la derecha y comenzó a caminar.

ººººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

Harry se despertó a media mañana sintiéndose espléndido, luego de haber pasado la noche inmerso en gratos sueños con Severus. Y supo cuan gratos habían sido, al notar una sensac¡ón muy especial en la parte baja de su cuerpo, cosa habitual luego de tener una de esas ardientes fantasías.

Bajando la mano, empezó a acariciar su endurecido miembro, imaginando que era la mano de Severus quien lo hacía. Temblando de excitación, y un tanto abochornado ante el abrumador pensamiento, recordó que era más que seguro que esa misma noche su deseo se viera plenamente cumplido.

El pensamiento, le llevo a otro que le había estado preocupando los últimos días. Conocía las reacciones de su cuerpo, y por tanto, las reacciones que tendría el cuerpo de su pareja; sin embargo, tenía algunas dudas, especialmente en lo referente a como podría satisfacer plenamente a Severus.

Si su padre hubiera estado con él, le hubiera podido explicar todo al respecto, siempre había tenido total confianza con su progenitor. Con su tío, por el contrario, y pese a que lo adoraba, no se había atrevido a hablar del asunto, le daba demasiada vergüenza. Pero en unas horas sería un hombre casado y no podía dar más largas al asunto, tendría que hablar con Remus.

Viendo que ni sus inquietantes pensamientos no habían conseguido calmar su excitación, se levantó de la cama con la intención de darse un baño, resolver el pequeño problema, e ir a hablar con su tío. Tomando una de las piezas de tela que le serviría para secarse y jabón, salió de su gruta y se encaminó al baño común, sonriendo con satisfacción al pensar que seguramente estaría vacío a esa hora.

Luego de salir fresco y aliviado, pensando que luego de hablar con su tío podría buscar a Severus para almorzar juntos, se dirigía a la salida cuando una conocida voz detuvo se camino.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?

Se giró y miró a su dama de compañía con una sonrisa radiante.

—Buenos días, Lady Aurora, ¿cómo amaneció?

—Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?— contestó la mujer, sonriendo a su vez.

—Excelente. Y sobre su pregunta, iba a hablar con mi tío y luego almorzar con Severus.

—Nada de eso— negó la dama, terminante—. No puedes ver a Su Alteza hasta la hora de la boda.

—Pero, Lady Aurora….

—Es la tradición— lo interrumpió ella, terminante.

—Pero tengo que hablar con Tío Remus— siguió protestando el joven.

—Y Lord Remus también quiere hablar contigo, esta mañana vino un mensajero para que le avisáramos en cuanto despertaras. Pueden hablar aquí— terminó, señalando las mesas donde la noche anterior habían cenado.

—No es necesario, yo puedo ir a buscarlo— Harry hizo un último intento, no le hacía gracia esperar un montón de horas para poder ver a Severus.

—Sí, claro, que desprendido. No nací ayer, Lord Harry, sé por qué quieres salir, que no soy tonta. Tendrás que esperar hasta la ceremonia. Y ahora, si me permites, voy a pedir que avisen a Lord Lupin.

La mujer se encaminó hacia la entrada y Harry se sentó en una de las sillas, enfurruñado. Cuando regresó, Lady Aurora, sonriendo internamente, se acercó a él.

—En unos minutos vendrá tu tío, puedes esperarlo aquí. Mientras, debo ir a terminar unas cosas.

Mientras veía como ella entraba en su gruta, Harry empezó a imaginar terribles venganzas hacia la dama. Quien sabe, quizás podría lograr que Severus la pusiera a hacer guardias nocturnas.

—Harry, ¿por qué luces tan contrariado?

El joven levantó la cabeza ante la preocupada voz de su tío, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar. Sonrió, para que el hombre de ojos dorados se tranquilizara.

—No es nada, sólo estaba pensando en la mejor forma de deshacerme de Lady Aurora. Dice que por no sé qué loca tradición, no puedo ver a Severus hasta la boda.

Remus se echó a reír, divertido y enternecido.

—Ya faltan pocas horas— lo consoló, sentándose en una silla a su lado—. Y Lady Aurora tiene razón, en Inglaterra los novios tampoco se pueden ver hasta la hora de la ceremonia.

—Pero parezco preso, cuando le dije que quería hablar contigo, me replicó que tú vendrías aquí.

—Sólo unas horas— repitió el mayor—, luego sólo dependerás de tu esposo— Harry se ruborizó y Remus sonrió, antes de agregar—: ¿Y qué querías hablar conmigo?

El rubor del joven aumentó a grados importantes.

—Bueno… verás, tío…— dudó un segundo, respirando para darse ánimos, antes de proseguir—. Verás, yo quería hablar sobre… bien… sobre mi relación marital con Severus. Es qué…

Al ver que su sobrino se detenía, sin animarse a terminar de decir lo que le preocupaba, Remus puso una cálida mano sobre su hombro.

—De hecho, llevo días esperando que iniciaras esta conversación.

—¿Cómo?— Harry lo miró, extrañado—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Quería dar tiempo a que saliera de ti— explicó Lord Remus—. Pero como no te animaste, esta mañana decidí venir a conversar contigo— al ver que el chico bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado, puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, impulsándolo a alzarla, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Harry, te quiero con todo mi corazón, a ti, a Hermi y a Neville. Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

Harry asintió en silencio, los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, antes de abrazar a su tío con afecto. Luego de un rato, se separaron y Remus enjugó una lágrima del rostro de su pequeño.

— Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?

ºººººººº

Ciertamente, Hermione y Draco habían elegido para la ceremonia el sitio más espectacular de todo el campamento. Teniendo de fondo la vista del cielo azul y las imponentes montañas, habían colocado un hermoso altar hecho de troncos y adornado con guirnaldas de ramas y piñas de pino, y frutos secos provenientes de los árboles cercanos: castañas, nueces, avellanas, almendras.

Cerca del altar, habían colocado dos rústicos reclinatorios, si así podían ser llamados, hechos con madera labrada por los artesanos del campamento, y dos sencillos bultos de paja, que las agradecidas manos de las mujeres habían adornado con unas cintas color azul noche.

De allí, dos largas guirnaldas, muy semejantes a las del altar, formaban los lados del camino que debería recorrer Harry para llegar a los reclinatorios.

Todo era sencillo y rústico, dadas los pocos recursos de que disponían la gente del campamento, pero había sido realizado con tanto cariño y afecto hacia quien consideraban su legítimo monarca y su prometido, que formaba un conjunto dotado de una belleza irreal.

Mirando todo con completa satisfacción, Severus conversaba con Sirius y Theodore Nott, cuando éste último frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el camino con extrañeza.

—¿Y eso?

Severus y Sirius giraron hacia la dirección que miraba Nott. Sorprendidos, observaron la imponente figura de Zulub Hagrid, seguidos de una buena cantidad de guerreros morib.

—Le mande una invitación verbal con uno de los morib que estuvo aquí la semana pasada— comentó Severus—, pero nunca creí que vendría.

—Y muy bien acompañado— bufó Sirius a su lado—. Si se quedan a la fiesta, van a acabar con nuestras provisiones de aguardiente.

—Y de comida— agregó Theodore Nott.

Riendo internamente ante la compungida queja de sus amigos, Severus se adelantó sonriente a recibir al jefe de los hombres de las altas montañas.

—_Salud, Zulub Hagrid. Es un honor que aceptara mi invitación_— saludó, tendiendo su mano.

—_Salud, Príncipe, gracias por la invitación_— la mano de Severus se perdió en la inmensa diestra que la estrechaba. Cuando acabó el saludo, el jefe morib miró en derredor—. _¿Y su pareja? Quisiera saludarlo._

—_Lo estamos esperando. No puede venir hasta el momento de dar inicio a la ceremonia_— explicó Severus.

—_Extrañas costumbres_— comentó Zulub Hagrid antes de hacer una seña a dos de sus hombres para que se adelantaran—. _Les traje unos regalos de matrimonio. Estas pieles son para Harry—_ a ese punto, algunos asistentes a la ceremonia se habían acercado y todos contuvieron el aliento antes las pieles más impresionantes que habían visto en su vida—. _Para su cueva_.

— _Es un honor recibir tan valioso obsequio_— agradeció Severus con solemnidad.

—_En cuanto a mi regalo para ti, son ellos_— continuó Zulub Hagrid, señalando a sus hombres—. _El Consejo de Ancianos dio su aprobación para unirnos a su lucha. ¿Cuándo piensa atacar el palacio, retomar el poder?_

—_En cuanto tengamos suficientes recursos para lograrlo._—replicó Severus, que apenas podía creer lo que oía.

—_Mis hombres se quedarán a ayudar, por lo pronto. En cuanto decidan atacar el palacio, manden aviso con uno de ellos y todos los demás bajaremos a luchar_.

—Mierda, Severus, cómo lo lograste— siseó Sirius en voz baja.

Ignorando el comentario, el Príncipe siguió mirando al enorme morib.

i —_Muchas gracias, Zulub Hagrid, es el mejor obsequio que podía recibir el día de hoy. Ahora los invito a unirse a nosotros, pronto mi prometido llegará y empezaremos la ceremonia_. /i 

—Increíble, se unieron a la lucha— musitó Sirius, anonadado, en cuanto el hombre se alejó.

Todos clavaron su mirada en Severus, esperando que confirmara las palabras del capitán.

—Sí, es cierto, decidieron apoyarnos con sus guerreros. De hecho, los hombres que lo acompañan se van a quedar en el campamento— declaró el Príncipe, antes de mirar a Sirius—. ¿Cómo fue que entendiste?

—Hermi me ha hecho estudiar todos estos días. No entendí mucho pero sí lo suficiente— explicó—. Es la primera vez que me alegro que me haya obligado a aprender la lengua morib.

—Pues me parece una excelente idea— dijo Severus—. Ahora que los morib van a convivir aquí, debemos lograr que varios de nosotros puedan comunicarse con ellos.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a alimentar a todos esos hombres?— preguntó Nott, con el ceño fruncido—. Ya resulta bastante complicado alimentar a los nuestros.

—No creo que eso sea problema— intervino Alastor Moody, que había llegado después que los moribs y se acercó a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta—. Esa gente dejó en el campamento sus caballos y una carreta llena de provisiones.

—¿También aguardiente?— preguntó Sirius.

—En grandes cantidades— confirmó Alastor.

—¡Gracias, Dios!

Mientras todos reían de la exclamación de Sirius, el sonido de un cuerno retumbó en el frío invernal, y su anuncio fue respondido por dos cuernos más. Sin darse cuenta, Severus se estremeció de ansiedad.

—Amigo— dijo Sirius, palmeando su espalda—, es mejor que vayamos al altar, Harry viene en camino.

Asintiendo con rostro solemne, Severus caminó hacia el altar, donde ya se había ubicado el vicario. Minutos después, dos pequeños de unos siete años llegaban al camino de guirnaldas, la niña llevando una cesta con Edelweiss y el niño un cojín similar al de los reclinatorios, aunque algo más pequeño, sobre el que se posaban dos anillos de plata, hechos en las forjas del campamento. Detrás avanzaba Harry dando el brazo de Hermione, vestido con un traje de campesino y un sencillo abrigo, y Severus pensó, extasiado, que nunca lo había visto más hermoso que en ese momento. Cerraban la comitiva Draco, del brazo de Remus, declarando de esta forma su compromiso ante todos, y Lady Aurora junto a las doncellas casaderas del campamento.

En cuanto el cortejo entró al camino, dos violines empezaron a desgranar sus notas, que sonaban aún más hermosas entre el bramido del viento al golpear contra las rocas. Cuando Harry llegó cerca del altar, Severus estiró su mano firme y el joven se aferró a ella con su vida. Se miraron con profundo amor y sonrieron, antes de ubicarse frente al vicario, con Draco y Sirius al lado de Severus, y Hermione y Remus al lado de Harry.

Cuando empezó la ceremonia, todas las voces se silenciaron, pendientes de cada palabra pronunciada por el anciano vicario. Y cuando Severus se giró hacia Harry para recitar sus votos, incluso el ruido del viento pareció atenuarse.

—Harry, en esta ceremonia te entrego mi corazón y mi alma, y juro amarte y respetarte por toda la eternidad— Severus extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba—. Ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte, mis manos están vacías, pero juro que empeñaré hasta mi último aliento para, algún día, poder conquistar todo lo que tú y mi pueblo merecen.

—Severus, yo también juro que te amaré y respetaré mientras mi alma inmortal subsista— el joven puso sus manos, palma contra palma, sobre las de su pareja—. Tus manos no están vacías ni lo estarán nunca mientras quede un soplo de vida en mí. Tú y nuestro pueblo van a poder contar conmigo por siempre. Te adoro, mi amor.

Luego de los votos, intercambiaron las alianzas y giraron nuevamente hacia el hombre de Dios, quien los bendijo con una sonrisa, diciendo en voz alta y clara:

—Yo los declaro unidos en matrimonio.

Al tiempo que Severus abrazaba a Harry y se besaban con profundo amor, una multitud de vítores y aplausos surgió de los que observaban, y los hombres que quedaban de la antigua Guardia Real, se ubicaron a ambos lados del camino, con sus sables en guardia y posición marcial, en clara actitud de respeto y obediencia hacia sus soberanos.

Harry se colgó del brazo de su flamante esposo y, sonriendo, ambos empezaron a marchar por el camino. Al pasar al lado de William Weasley, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa; sabía que, pese a todo, el pelirrojo siempre sería un hombre honesto y leal, e internamente, rogó porque un día pudiera encontrar una persona que lo hiciera feliz.

Y aferrando con más fuerza el brazo de su príncipe, agradeció al cielo porque él ya era completamente feliz.

ºººººººº

La fiesta de bodas se había celebrado en el comedor general, pues las temperaturas de inicios de Diciembre eran demasiado bajas, especialmente para los ancianos y niños. Harry y Severus habían comido, bailado, brindado y estrechado un sinnúmero de manos que les deseaban felicidad.

Luego de un par de horas, mientras Harry conversaba con Hermione y Draco, Severus se había acercado a Sirius y le había lanzado una amenaza bastante directa.

—Harry y yo nos vamos a ir. Más te vale que nadie nos siga, o te haré responsable de cualquier broma que pudiera ocurrir, y te voy a mandar tanto trabajo que no vas a poder ver a Hermione hasta Año Nuevo.

—¡¿Oye, y yo por qué?!— exclamó el capitán con cara de inocencia.

—Nos conocemos, Sirius, quedas advertido. Tienes quince minutos para deshacer lo que sea que tenían planeado.

Sonriendo internamente al ver la cara de frustración de su amigo, Severus se dirigió hacia Harry para invitarlo a bailar. Exactamente quince minutos más tarde, ambos se escabullían mientras Sirius intentaba explicar a un buen grupo de amigos frustrados, que era más saludable para todos, especialmente para él, que los novios llegaran a su cueva sin percance alguno.

Momentos después, acalladas las protestas, los invitados reían de nuevo. Todos excepto un hombre pequeño, que fruncía el ceño mirando hacia la salida, por donde acababan de desaparecer los nuevos esposos.

i "_Demonios, esto lo tiene que saber Lord Malfoy_" /i . Ése era un pensamiento que había estado atormentándolo desde que la noticia del matrimonio había empezado a correr por el campamento dos semanas antes. i_ "¿Pero cómo me escapo a verlo?_" /i 

Continuará…….

**Casting del capítulo **

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Bill Weasley………..Soldado del Reino de Moribia, eterno enamorado de Severus

Lady Aurora………. Dama de compañía de las doncellas y donceles del campamento.

Zulub Hagrid…….. Jefe de los moribs

Alastor Moody…… Cazador, uno de los jefes rebeldes al mando de Severus

Theodore Nott…… Otro de los jefes de los rebeldes

Seamus Finnigan….Mensajero perteneciente a la guardia moribiana.

Nicolás Flamel…… Vicario

Disculpen por actualizar hasta esta hora pero he tenido un fin de semana muy liado.

No se enojen por la falta de la noche de bodas, para el próximo capítulo prometo compensarlos

Les cuento que con lo que me costó inventar el nombre de Moribia, Mayu descubrió que ya está inventado y es una ciudad de Sierra Leona, ¿pueden creerlo?

Infinitas gracias a quienes me leen, especialmente a

**AlmaRosaNS, Jean-Slytherin, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Ale Snape Li, Lady Sermik, Canti Potter, Sevkrissrem, Herminione, Azula y Velia **

por sus bellos comentarios

Azula: No molestas para nada, me encanta recibir tus comentarios. Espero de corazón que hayas pasado tus exámenes, incluido el de Derecho Penal. Lee y verás que cumplí mi promesa, cero problemas en la boda, y a ver si te gusta la despedida de soltero. Aunque no lo necesites, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo en tus exámenes. Besitos mil, linda.

A las demás les contesté directo al correo

Hasta la semana que viene


	16. Al fin solos

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**Este capítulo va dedicado muy especialmente a Undomiel24, que cumplió años hace poquito. Muchísimas felicidades, preciosa**

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XVI**

**Al fin solos**

Cuando Severus y Harry salieron de la enorme cueva que servía de comedor, una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado los recibió, haciendo que ambos se arrebujaran en las pieles que llevaban de abrigo. Notando que su joven esposo se estremecía a causa del frío, el Príncipe pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo estrechó contra si, siendo recompensado por la agradecida sonrisa del chico de ojos verdes.

Mientras lo mantenía abrazado, Severus lo guió hacia la zona donde se ubicaban las grutas de las parejas casadas. La luna plateada brillaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando su camino, y el ambiente estaba impregnado del armonioso sonido de los animales nocturnos, principalmente insectos.

De tanto en tanto, ambos hombres se detenían para compartir un tierno beso, antes de seguir su camino con paso tranquilo. Harry ya no notaba el frío a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo inundado del calor que le trasmitía la presencia de su pareja. En su mente y corazón se debatían mil sensaciones, entre las que destacaban el amor, la excitación, y por qué no decirlo, también algo de ansiedad y temor.

Comprendiendo su estado de ánimo, Severus caminó a su lado sin hablar, dejándole esos momentos en la paz de las montañas para permitirle acostumbrarse al enorme cambio que iba a dar su vida a partir de ese momento, e incluso para acostumbrarse él mismo.

Cuando llegaron frente a la cueva que a partir de ahora, y quien sabía por cuanto tiempo, considerarían como su hogar, Severus giró hacia Harry y perdió la mirada en sus incomparables ojos verdes.

El joven bajó la cabeza, turbado. Entonces, Severus puso un dedo bajo su barbilla.

—No me niegues tu mirada, amor— musitó, mientras volvía a navegar en las lagunas color esmeralda—. Tus bellos ojos me dejaron impactado desde el momento en que los vi, en un cuadro de familia que pese a ser precioso no te hacía justicia— se inclinó y tomó la temblorosa boca en un beso apasionado, que fue plenamente correspondido—. Los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida— un nuevo beso, igual de apasionado. Cuando se separaron, el Príncipe tendió su mano—. ¿Qué te parece si conocemos nuestro nuevo hogar?

Con una sonrisa, Harry aferró su cálida mano.

—Me muero de curiosidad— comentó, sonriente—. ¿Ya la viste por dentro?— preguntó, mientras se dirigían a la entrada.

—De hecho, a mí tampoco me dejaron verla— replicó el hombre con un mohín de frustración.

—¡Genial! Así podemos inspeccionarla juntos.

Al ver el entusiasmo de su joven esposo, Severus no tuvo corazón para decirle que él prefería inspeccionar otros terrenos y se dejó guiar mientras sonreía con ternura.

Al entrar en la gruta se encontraron con una pequeña galería central, pero a diferencia de la galería de los donceles, ésta era redonda y sólo mostraba una entrada hacia otra cueva interior. El espacio estaba iluminado por dos lamparillas de aceite, adosadas a la pared, y en el centro habían colocado una mesa y dos sillas de madera, único mobiliario presente.

Sonriendo, Harry jaló a su esposo hacia la cueva interior y se pararon en el umbral de una habitación absolutamente acogedora. El suelo estaba cubierto en su casi totalidad por las hermosas pieles que habían traído los morib, y Severus sonrió pensando que alguien las había llevada allí mientras ellos estaban en la fiesta de esponsales.

El principal mueble del recinto estaba formado por una inmensa cama, cuyo colchón se veía realmente cómodo, y estaba provista de una cobija color azul noche. También había un gran armario elaborado con troncos de árboles y donde ya estaba pulcramente colocada la ropa de ambos, y una pequeña mesa con un quinqué posado sobre ella.

—Quítate las botas, Severus, o vas a ensuciar todas las pieles— pidió Harry al tiempo que se quitaba las propias y los calcetines. Mientras lo imitaba, el Príncipe sonrió; unas horas de casados y ya su jardinerito empezaba a darle órdenes.

Entraron y pasearon la mirada en derredor. En uno de los laterales se abría una nueva entrada, de donde salía un calorcillo por demás agradable y un tenue resplandor azuloso.

—Esto es precioso, Sev— declaró Harry, encantado, antes de fijar la vista en la otra entrada—. ¿Qué habrá ahí?— preguntó, intrigado.

Severus se inclinó y le besó el cuello con sensualidad.

—Creo que es nuestro baño privado¿qué te parece si lo estrenamos?

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de un muy ruborizado Harry y caminaron lentamente hacia el baño. Éste era un poco más chico que el de la galería de los donceles, pero a similitud de aquel, lo atravesaba un ramal del río subterráneo, que caldeaba el baño y la habitación, y al que también le habían hecho un pequeño pozo artificial que formaba una cómoda bañera. El pozo constaba de escalones que iban bajando, de forma que al final el agua cubría a una persona por completo, y era lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar cómodamente media docena de personas o más.

—¿Podríamos darnos un baño, no crees?

El ronco acento sacó a Harry de su ensoñación mientras miraba su bañera particular y envió oleadas de excitación por todo su cuerpo, al punto que el color volvió a iluminar su rostro. Sin embargo, pronto la excitación dominó sobre la timidez, y cuando su esposo atrapó sus labios le respondió con pasión. Las manos de Severus acariciaron las ardientes mejillas pero no se detuvieron allí por mucho tiempo. Pronto, una de ellas bajó hacia el cuello mientras la otra bajaba al hombro, para quitar el abrigo de piel del joven. Y las manos siguieron su amorosa tarea, y mientras la boca de Severus se hundía en el suave cuello y besaba y mordisqueaba, las manos se colaron bajo la camisa de campesino, acariciando la espalda a placer.

Los jadeos de Harry sonaban a gloria en los oídos del Príncipe, llevando su excitación a niveles imposibles. Se alejó y se quitó el abrigo, mientras respiraba para recuperar el control; su pequeño era virgen y él pensaba llenarlo de placer, para tratar que el dolor fuera el mínimo posible.

En ese momento, Harry, en un movimiento impulsivo, se acercó, lo abrazó de nuevo y se pegó contra él, más al sentir como sus excitaciones se tocaban, intentó apartarse, avergonzado. Pero Severus se lo impidió. En lugar de eso, lo tomó por la cintura y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con sus caderas, rozando una y otra vez sus miembros, logrando que Harry dejara escapar un gemido prolongado. No conforme con eso, aflojó la cinta que sujetaba el pantalón del chico de ojos verdes y una cálida mano se introdujo bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior, acariciando una redonda y firme nalga, antes de regresar a la cinturilla y jalar hacia abajo, dejando el hermoso cuerpo desnudo, que mostraba la turgente virilidad en todo su esplendor.

El Príncipe se alejó una vez más, pero Harry, en lugar de quejarse, lanzó una exclamación ahogada cuando el hombre empezó a desnudarse, dejando al descubierto unas espaldas anchas, un vientre plano y una dura y atrayente virilidad, todo enmarcado en una suave piel, cubierta aquí y allá de un espeso vello negro.

Sin decir palabra, Severus tendió la mano a su esposo, para ayudarlo a entrar en la pequeña poza.

—Sev, el agua está deliciosa— exclamó el joven, encantado.

—Tú sí que eres delicioso— gimió su pareja con voz ronca, atrayéndolo para darle un nuevo beso. Mientras los hombres dejaban que sus lenguas se saborearan, Severus se sentó en uno de los escalones de forma que el agua le cubriera hasta la cintura y ubicó a Harry entre sus piernas.

El hombre se estremeció de placer al sentir las suaves nalgas de Harry curvándose sobre su endurecido sexo, y mientras empezaba a besar la nuca de su esposo, comenzó un lento movimiento de caderas. Harry sintió ahogarse ante el ardiente contacto y gritó de excitación cuando la mano de Severus se cerró sobre su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente.

El joven, por su parte, empezó a moverse contra su esposo, aumentando la fricción. Los movimientos de ambos fueron acelerando, mientras los jadeos hacían eco en las paredes de la gruta. Al fin, Harry se corrió con un grito gutural y, poco después, su esposo lo imitaba mientras gemía su nombre.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, mientras recuperaban un tanto el aliento. Luego, Harry se giró, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su esposo, y cobijó su rostro en su pecho.

—Gracias.

El murmullo fue tan suave que Severus apenas pudo comprender lo que decía. Sonrió mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello del joven y lo miraba, maravillado, al ver la timidez de su pareja. Harry era muy listo y despierto, capaz de enfrentar situaciones inesperadas, pero en cuanto a las relaciones era completamente inexperto… y absolutamente delicioso.

—¿Qué te parece— el Príncipe lo alejo un poco de su pecho y le dio un apasionado beso— si nos damos— otro beso y un jadeo de Harry— un chapuzón?— terminó, mientras lo alzaba en brazos y lo lanzaba en mitad del pozo.

Luego de unos momentos, Harry salió tosiendo, medio ahogado por la sorpresiva acción, y vio que Severus reía a mandíbula batiente. Mirándolo con travesura, el muchacho tendió su mano para que su esposo le ayudara a subir, y segundos después era el Príncipe quien se hundía en el pozo.

Estuvieron un buen rato jugueteando en el agua, besándose y acariciándose. Al fin, Severus tomó a Harry por la cintura y lo abrazó contra sí, dejando que sus miembros, que de nuevo empezaban a endurecerse a causa del jugueteo, se frotaran entre sí.

Sin decir palabra, el Príncipe empujó a su pareja hacia el borde de la bañera y subió a la orilla. Desde allí, lo observó cautamente.

—¿Si te doy la mano para ayudarte a subir, prometes no aventarme de nuevo hacia el agua?— preguntó serio, alzando una ceja.

—No te quejes— Harry se echó a reír—, tú me tiraste primero— al ver que el otro seguía mirándolo, indeciso, rió más fuerte—. Mira que eres desconfiado. Vale, prometo no tirarte.

Severus tendió la mano y momentos después, abrazaba nuevamente a su jardinerito y empezaba a secarlo con un suave paño. Pronto, ambos hombres estaban de nuevo besándose y restregándose uno contra el otro.

En un rápido movimiento, Severus se agachó y tomó en brazos a Harry; mientras volvían a besarse, caminó hacia la habitación y, con extremo cuidado, dejó a su pareja sobre el cálido colchón, para luego acostarse sobre él, dejando que cada milímetro de sus cuerpos tomara contacto.

Nuevamente las bocas se encontraron, devorándose. Pero duró poco tiempo; pronto, los labios del mayor empezaron a descender, saboreando la firme piel, recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello, deteniéndose en un pezón primero y luego en el otro hasta convertirlos en dos pequeños puntos, duros como piedras.

—Sev, yo…— murmuró Harry en medio de jadeos.

El hombre regresó un momento a los labios amados.

—Tú sólo disfruta, amor— murmuró sobre ellos, antes de regresar a su tarea.

Depósito besos sobre el plano estómago, los testículos y el erguido pene, que parecía que iba a estallar, mientras Harry aullaba de excitación.

—Date la vuelta, amor, y no te muevas— pidió en un susurro—. Ya regreso.

Mientras el muchacho obedecía, anticipando excitado lo qué vendría después, Severus se acercó al armario y rebuscó entre sus cosas, sonriendo al encontrar el pequeño recipiente. Lo abrió y regresó junto a Harry

De nuevo en la cama, abrió el frasquito y el ambiente se inundó con un agradable aroma a vainilla. Untó un dedo en aceite y, mientras empezaba un nuevo recorrido descendente de besos, esta vez partiendo de la nuca y bajando a lo largo de la columna vertebral, introdujo un dedo con cuidado en la estrecha abertura de su esposo.

Harry se removió un tanto, sobresaltado ante la extraña sensación, pero los besos ardientes pronto lo relajaron de nuevo. Un nuevo dedo se deslizó en su interior, al tiempo que Severus regresaba a su cuello y murmuraba palabras dulces en su oído.

Mientras los dedos se movían distendiendo el interior de Harry, los besos del Príncipe bajaron nuevamente, pero esta vez buscaron un punto especial en su nalga derecha, que había ignorado hasta el momento; una pequeña figura en forma de caracol, una bendita marca que le había permitido desposar al amor de su vida: la marca de los varones fértiles.

Mientras un tercer dedo se unía a la tarea de preparación, la lengua de Severus salió y empezó a acariciar suavemente la marca. Harry dio un pequeño grito, olvidando incluso la incomodidad que producían los dedos en su interior. La caricia de Severus en la pequeña figura era increíblemente erótica.

—Severus, Dios¿qué hiciste?

Sonriendo, el hombre repitió la caricia y Harry se estremeció de placer. Luego, regresó a la altura del oído de su pareja, quien se giró para hundirse en sus negros ojos.

—Fue tu marca…más tarde te contare— musitó, antes de sacar sus dedos y pedirle suavemente—. Gírate de nuevo, amor, acuéstate sobre tu espalda.

El joven obedeció, y mientras lo miraba, Severus acarició sus muslos, instándolo a abrir las piernas, y se colocó entre ellas.

Te va a doler un poco— musitó, mientras acariciaba sus suaves testículos y su erguido miembro—. Si duele mucho, dímelo y me detendré.

En respuesta, Harry se incorporó y, aferrando su cuello, lo beso con placer. Antes de separarse, susurró sobre sus labios.

—Hazlo ya, amor. Estoy listo para ti.

El Príncipe colocó las piernas de Harry sobre sus hombros y, ubicándose en su entrada, empezó a empujar con lentitud.

El joven jadeó ante la mezcla de dolor y excitación que recorrió su cuerpo, pero a medida que avanzaba, Severus acariciaba su pene intentando minimizar la molestia. Cuando hubo recorrido todo el camino, esperó unos segundos para que su pareja se acostumbrara a la intrusión y para calmar un tanto su excitación, que había llegado al cenit al sentir las cálidas paredes de su pareja rodeándolo.

Cuando el rostro de Harry mostró que ya estaba listo, salió casi hasta el final y volvió a empujar. El jadeo de placer del joven le confirmó que había encontrado su próstata.

Después de eso la velocidad de embestidas aumentó, al tiempo que Harry, olvidado el dolor, elevaba sus caderas para acentuar el contacto. Mientras una de las manos de Severus aferraba la cadera del joven, la otra se dirigió a su miembro, empezando a bombear al ritmo de sus embestidas, hasta que llegaron al punto de no retorno y ambos se corrieron en un estallido de placer.

Severus abandonó con cuidado el cuerpo cálido y luego lo estrechó contra él. Harry se dejó abrazar, pleno de felicidad.

—¿Te hice mucho daño?— musitó Severus, besando su cabeza.

—Sólo un poco— contestó Harry, un tanto aletargado—. Pero lo soportaría mil veces con tal de sentir todo lo demás.

El hombre rió suavemente.

—Será sólo las primeras veces, amor, lo prometo.

—Pues si es así, mejor— Harry sonrió y luego buscó los ojos de su pareja—. Tengo una curiosidad.

—Dime.

—Antes, cuando me acariciaste la marca, sentí una abrumadora excitación¿por qué?

—Es parte de tu condición— le explicó, mientras lo acomodaba mejor dentro de su abrazo—. La marca no es sólo un indicativo de tu fertilidad, sino que es un punto altamente erógeno, una zona extremadamente sensible.

—Quieres decir que voy a sentirme así cada vez que la toques.

—Mira— extendió la mano y delineó la marca con su dedo—. ¿Qué sientes?

—Es muy agradable, me encanta que lo hagas, pero nada más.

—La razón es que, para que se sensibilice, debes estar excitado.

—O sea¿lo voy a sentir cada vez que hagamos el amor?

—Sí— confirmó Severus, besándolo.

—Estupendo— comentó Harry, mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo cálido—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos que se sensibilice nuevamente?

—Vaya que estás perdiendo aceleradamente tu timidez— dijo el Príncipe, riendo—. Aunque me encantaría complacerte, creo que habrá que esperar un rato más, yo aún no me repongo. ¿Qué tal si dormimos una horas? El día fue largo y estamos cansados.

—Si no hay más remedio— pese a la queja, el joven se arrebujó contra el pecho de Severus, realmente él también sentía bastante sopor—. ¿Pero prometes que repetiremos dentro de un rato?

—Prometido— la voz del hombre estaba impregnada de ternura, mientras tiraba de la cobija para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos—. Ahora duerme, amor.

Minutos después, sólo se escuchaba en la habitación la respiración tranquila y feliz de dos amantes dormidos y satisfechos.

ºººººº

—¿Creen que les haya gustado la ceremonia?— preguntó Hermione, que caminaba del brazo de Sirius por la vereda que llevaba hacia la galería de los donceles.

—Claro que sí, estuvo preciosa, amor. Draco y tú hicieron un gran trabajo.

—Todo fue mérito de Hermi— terció el joven rubio, que caminaba muy cerca, su mano perdida en la de Remus—. Yo me limité a seguir instrucciones.

—Que es todo lo que alguien puede hacer teniendo a un Potter cerca— se burló Remus—. Severus y Sirius van a tener que aprender a obedecer en un futuro muy cercano.

—Muy gracioso, tío— la chica hizo un cómico mohín y todos rieron, divertidos—. Sólo espero que todo esto termine pronto y podamos vivir en tranquilidad.

—Y que podamos casarnos— agregó Sirius, acariciando la mano de su novia.

—Si, eso también— convino Draco con una sonrisa.

—Te recuerdo que tú aún debes esperar los seis meses reglamentarios— comentó el Capitán.

—¿Cómo así?— Draco frunció el ceño—. En Moribia no se necesita esperar seis meses.

—Pero en Inglaterra sí, y tú te vas a casas allí.

—No te enfurruñes, amor— lo consoló Remus, al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su prometido—. Seis meses pasan muy rápido… si es que esta guerra no se prolonga más tiempo.

—Si eso sucediera, sería mortal para nosotros— comentó Sirius, repentinamente serio—. Dudo que pudiéramos resistir seis meses más en las condiciones actuales.

—Ya, mi amor, no te pongas triste— Hermione se acercó un poquito más a su prometido—. Hoy es un día feliz, al menos olvidemos los problemas hasta mañana.

—Sí, tienes razón— musitó el hombre con ternura, mientras se detenía—. Bueno, ya llegamos a la galería— se giró hacia Remus—. En ausencia de Severus, yo soy el responsable de Draco.

—¿Perdón?— dijo el rubio, elevando una ceja.

—Bueno, soy el mejor amigo de tu tío¿no?— al ver que el joven iba a replicar, se apresuró a agregar—. En fin, lo que iba a decir es que Lady Aurora quedó un tanto rezagada esperando a las chicas, así que podemos cumplir con las formalidades y darnos las buenas noches con un beso en la mano o podemos despedirnos apropiadamente— fijó sus divertidos ojos en Remus—. Si tú no miras hacia acá— propuso, señalando a Hermione y a él mismo—, yo no miraré hacia allá— ahora señaló a Remus y a Draco—. ¿Qué dices?

Por supuesto, fue más que evidente la respuesta del futuro Conde de Lupin. Y la despedida duró un buen rato más.

ººººººº

Severus despertó cuando ya la mañana estaba avanzada, sintiéndose vivo y feliz, algo que no sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin abrir los ojos, se recreó en los hermosos recuerdos de la noche pasada, en la ingenua y avasallante pasión con que Harry había respondido a cada uno de sus avances, con total entrega y desprendimiento.

Al fin, abrió los párpados y sus negros ojos se fijaron con ternura en la esbelta figura del joven acostado a su lado, y al verlo, fue incapaz de contener la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios.

Harry dormía boca arriba, el pelo alborotado y la boca abierta, inmerso en un profundo sueño, una imagen que llenó su corazón de infinita ternura.

Siguiendo su amoroso recorrido, los ojos se posaron en el blanco cuello, que presentaba ligeras señales de la pasión. En lugar de sentirse apenado, al haber maltratado la inmaculada piel, su instinto de posesión le hizo sentirse satisfecho, como si hubiera marcado definitivamente su territorio.

Luego pasó al pecho, que subía y bajaba con rítmicos movimientos. Sobre el pecho reposaba el dije que le había regalado en señal de compromiso, flanqueado por dos preciosos puntos rosados. Incapaz de resistirse, bajo la cabeza y paseó la lengua por uno de esos puntos. De inmediato, Harry, entre sueños, lanzó un suave gemido de satisfacción, cerró la boca y sonrió.

Animado por la inconsciente respuesta, siguió bajando, dejando besos sutiles, etéreos, por el torso casi lampiño. La sábana cubría a su esposo hasta la cintura, impidiéndole seguir disfrutando del grandioso espectáculo, así que la tomó con la punta de los dedos y la retiró con infinito cuidado.

Casi jadeó ante la visión; a la luz del día, se veía aún más hermoso que la noche anterior. Sonriendo internamente, sacó la lengua y recorrió la longitud del pene, que ya estaba semi erecto. El joven se estremeció y gimió, pero no despertó.

—Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado, amor— murmuró Severus, la voz ronca de excitación, ese jueguito lo había puesto duró como vara.

Siguió jugueteando con la lengua por toda la extensión de los testículos y el pene. Harry continuó gimiendo, incluso abrió las piernas, dándole un mejor acceso al mayor. Severus levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a saludar a su pareja con una sonrisa, en la seguridad de que por fin había despertado.

—No puedo creerlo— musitó, absolutamente impresionado—, todavía sigues durmiendo— sonrió con malicia, antes de agregar—. Querido esposo, dudo que después de esto seas capaz de continuar durmiendo.

Y sin mas, engulló el delicioso miembro.

El nivel del nuevo gemido, le indicó que esta vez Harry sí había despertado completamente.

—¡Dios, Severus!

El hombre siguió jugando con la masculinidad de su pareja, que bajó las manos para acariciar el suave cabello negro. Los jadeos del joven fueron creciendo, y cuando estaba seguro que explotaría en cualquier momento, Severus se alejó.

—Parece que ya despertaste— susurró, mientras Harry se quejaba con un gruñido de impaciencia. Severus se inclinó y tomó el recipiente de aceite, caído al lado de la cama, antes de regresar a Harry y comenzar a prepararlo. Pero esto no duró mucho tiempo, pues el joven movía sus caderas con fuerza contra sus dedos, instándolo a apurar las acciones.

—Sev, por favor.

Derritiéndose de amor ante la súplica, el hombre se volvió a colocar en el lugar que desde la noche anterior definitivamente se había convertido en su hogar, y se deslizó con suavidad, mientras ambas bocas dejaban escapar un sonido de delicia. Cuando empezó a embestir, ambos hombres se olvidaron de todo, perdidos únicamente en el intenso deseo y el profundo amor.

Un buen rato después, Harry se acurrucaba en los brazos de su esposo, mientras éste acariciaba tiernamente su cabello despeinado.

—Creo que es hora de levantarnos y darnos un baño— musitó el Príncipe, besando su sien.

—¿Es imprescindible?— el joven se acurrucó más en el tibio regazo—. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

—Me quedaría toda la vida, amor, pero lamentablemente eso es imposible— la caricia bajó del cabello a la nuca—. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Y Zulub Hagrid se va después del almuerzo y tenemos que conversar con él antes que parta.

—Oh, Severus, tienes razón, cómo pude ser tan egoísta— replicó Harry, haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero el hombre lo retuvo tomándole la muñeca.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A bañarme, tenemos que apurarnos.

Severus lo jaló contra su cuerpo y tomó sus labios, besándolo con pasión.

—Todavía hay tiempo para darnos un baño juntos— musitó sobre su boca.

—Pero dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije, pero aún tenemos tiempo— se levantó y tendió la mano a su pareja—. Vamos, pequeño.

Harry la tomó con una sonrisa y se levantó, pero antes que empezara a caminar, Severus lo retuvo y le miró a los ojos con sinceridad.

—Cuando todo esto acabe y recuperemos nuestro reino, prometo llevarte al viaje de bodas que mereces.

El joven subió una mano y acarició el rostro curtido.

—Prefiero que me prometas que esta noche vamos a regresar aquí y me vas a hacer el amor hasta desfallecer.

—Eso puedes jurarlo, mi amor.

Y con una sonrisa, ambos hombres se encaminaron al baño… a bañarse.

ºººººº

Severus y Harry entraron en el inmenso comedor general y se dirigieron a la mesa donde se servía la comida. Luego, con un buen cuenco de un rico y oloroso estofado de liebre en la mano, se encaminaron a la mesa que acostumbraban utilizar.

—Vaya, miren quienes se dignaron aparecer— se burló Sirius en cuanto llegaron—. ¿Qué tal durmieron, chicos? Vamos, coman, necesitan reponer fuerzas. Además, el estofado está delicioso.

Harry enrojeció fuertemente ante la pícara insinuación mientras Hermione le daba un golpecito a su prometido para que se callara y Severus ponía los ojos en blanco, conocía con creces a su amigo. Remus, Alastor y Lady Aurora, que también se encontraban presentes, se limitaron a sonreír, divertidos.

Los recién llegados se sentaron y empezaron a comer, estaban realmente hambrientos.

—¿Y Draco dónde está?— preguntó Harry, intrigado.

—Tiene guardia en el hospital.

—Pensé que no había nadie internado y hoy no estaba prevista ninguna incursión— comentó Severus, mirando a Sirius con gesto preocupado—. ¿Llegaron nuevos refugiados?

—Que va— quien contestó fue Alastor Moody, lanzando una fuerte risa—. Digamos que hacia el final de la noche quedamos algunos dando buena de parte del estupendo licor que habían traído los moribs. Y ya saben, nos pusimos alegres, una cosa llevó a la otra…

—Conclusión, unas cuantas cabezas rotas y golpes varios— informó Remus.

—Sin contar con la monumental resaca que pescaron— agregó Sirius.

—Es que los hombres son imposibles— Lady Aurora movió la cabeza con gesto resignado—. A veces se comportan como niños de cinco años.

—Por favor, Lady Aurora— Sirius se acercó y tomando la mano de la dama, la besó con galantería—. No generalice, no todos somos iguales.

—No, Capitán Black— contestó ella, sonriendo—. Los hay peores. Sólo espero que Hermione lo enderece.

Sirius puso una mano en su corazón y fingió sentirse ofendido.

—Me hiere profundamente, Milady. Yo soy un hombre nuevo.

—Vamos, déjate de payasadas— ordenó Severus, mientras los demás reían, divertidos—. No veo a Zulub Hagrid. No me digan que ya se fue.

—No, está con sus hombres comiendo al aire libre— le informó Alastor—. Parece que a los moribs no les agradan mucho los ambientes cerrados.

—Menos mal, tengo que hablar con él antes que parta, para definir las próximas estrategias— miró a los hombres de la mesa—. Quiero que me acompañen, y Alastor, busca a Nott, que asista también.

—Pero no vamos a entender nada, Severus— argumento Sirius—. Bueno, yo un poco, pero dudo que mucho.

—Harry o yo traduciremos— replicó el Príncipe—. Y hablando de eso, es imperioso que nuestra gente empiece a aprender el lenguaje morib, y también sería interesante que los moribs aprendieran inglés— miró primero a Harry y luego a Hermione—. ¿Creen que se podrían organizar unas clases diarias en ambos idiomas?

—Por supuesto que sí, es una idea estupenda— saltó Harry, entusiasmado ante la idea de poder ayudar en algo concreto, además del hospital.

—Por mí, encantada— aceptó Hermione, sonriendo.

—Bien— apartó su plato y miró a los demás—. Si ya terminaron, es hora de buscar a Zulub Hagrid. Andando.

—Demonios— gruñó Sirius, ayudando a su novia a levantarse de la silla—. Ni siquiera el matrimonio te quita lo mandón.

ººººººº

Mansión Potter

Londres

Lady Lily Potter bordaba con cuidado en la salita familiar, aparentemente tranquila, pero su humor combinaba de forma excelente con el ambiente exterior, frío, oscuro y desolado. La partida de sus hijos, meses antes, había llenado la casa de tristeza, y por más que tanto James como ella se recordaban que sus hijos eran felices, no podían evitar el profundo sentimiento de tristeza que los embargaba, más profundo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Intentaba no quejarse y mostrarse optimista, más que nada en un intento por apoyar a su esposo, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil.

Un ruido en la entrada la sobresaltó. Levantó la mirada y, al ver a su marido en la puerta, acudió presurosa a su encuentro.

—James, amor¿qué ocurrió?— preguntó, mientras le daba un suave beso, el hombre se veía realmente molesto.

—Esos imbéciles siguen sin dejarme en paz— replicó el hombre, derrumbándose en un sofá.

Con toda delicadeza, Lily se sentó a su lado y tomó su manó.

—¿De nuevo te dijeron que aún no puedes viajar?

—Lo sentimos, Milord, pero sus servicios todavía nos son muy necesarios— James remedó al Presidente de la Cámara de los Lores, y Lily no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa, lo hacía realmente bien—. Demonios, las sesiones terminaron hace meses, ya estamos en Diciembre¿acaso no pueden conseguirse a otro estúpido que les haga el trabajo?

—Eres el mejor, amor.

—Pamplinas, lo que ocurre es que no encontraron otro más tonto— bufó el hombre—. También fui al correo, nada todavía.

—Sabes que es muy pronto para tener noticias de los chicos— musitó la mujer, acariciando suavemente su negro cabello—. El emisario de Severus dijo que iba a mandar un barco a buscarnos, seguro está al llegar y trae noticias.

—Eso espero— luego de un largo silencia, habló nuevamente—: Los extraño tanto, Lily— el murmullo del hombre estaba impregnado de congoja—. Siento que nuestros hijos nos necesitan, es tan frustrante no poder estar allí.

La dama siguió acariciando sin responder. Ella también los extrañaba… y también tenía esa sensación de angustia.

—Te lo juro, Lily. Si no llega pronto la nave de Moribia, me voy aunque sea a nado. ¡Y al diablo con la Corte y todos sus miembros!

ºººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

—Ey, Viktor¿ya van de salida?

El aludido, un joven alto y fuerte, con el cabello muy corto, que estaba ensillando un caballo marrón, se giró en redondo.

—Peter, hola, que cuentas. Sí, salimos en diez minutos.

—Podría marchar con ustedes.

—¿En la misión?— el otro frunció el ceño—. ¿Para qué? Se trata sólo de una misión de reconocimiento.

—Sí, pero van a acercarse hasta Anktar¿no?

—Al menos vamos a tratar, sí.

—Por favor, déjame acompañarlos.

—Pero no entiendo para qué.

—Verás— el hombre pequeño pareció titubear—, es que hay una chica que me gusta mucho, y quería comprarle algo realmente bonito para Navidad, y sólo puedo conseguirlo en la capital.

Viktor Krum frunció el ceño y ensombreció el semblante.

—Esto es una guerra, Peter, no una fiesta de regalos. Todas las chicas están conscientes, la tuya se conformará con cualquier bobería, como la mía.

—Eso lo dices porque eres guapo y simpático— Peter mostró un semblante compungido—. Pero mírame a mí. Yo definitivamente necesito ayuda extra.

El otro lo miró dudoso.

—Peter, no sé…

—Vamos, no va a pasar nada porque me lleves. Una vez en Anktar, iré un momento a buscar lo que quiero y regresaré enseguida— al ver que el hombre mostraba señales de ceder, insistió—. Por los viejos tiempos, Víktor. Mira que es Navidad, si hasta los Príncipes se casaron. Si me ayudas, prometo que si la chica me acepta, serán el padrino de mi primer hijo.

—Está bien— cedió el hombre, luego de pensarlo un buen rato—. Vamos, prepara un caballo. Esperemos que esto no vaya a traernos problemas, si el Capitán Black nos descubre estamos muertos.

Continuara……..

**Gotitas musicales**

Bueno, ya entramos en Diciembre así que pienso poner links navideños, espero les gusten.

Georg Friedich Haendel, El Mesias, Aleluya (1742)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compclasico. php?id 1023

Noche de Paz, cantado por Laura Pausini

http:// yo utube. com / watch?v FDnLgiGG7Dk

Adestes Fideles, con voz de Andrea Boccelli

http:// yo utube. com/ watch?vu3RvSRR-Eg

OTannenbaum, cantada por Vienna Boys Choir Chirstmas

http:// yo utube. com/ watch?v8LcKKZucaig

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Lily Potter…………… Madre de Harry, Marquesa de Potter

James Potter………. Padre de Harry, Marqués de Potter

Lady Aurora………. Dama de compañía de las doncellas y donceles del campamento.

Zulub Hagrid…….. Jefe de los moribs

Alastor Moody…… Cazador, uno de los jefes rebeldes al mando de Severus

Víctor Krum……….. Soldado de la guardia moribiana

Peter Pettigrew….. ¿Quién va a ser? La rata.

Hola a todos

Bueno, hasta que se le hizo a nuestros niños¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

Un beso enorme a

**AlmaRosaNS, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Ale Snape Li, Velia, Jean Slytherin, Canti-Potter, Azula.snape, Herminione y Lady Sermik**

Por sus preciosos comentarios que me hacen tan feliz

Un beso enorme a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia. Los adoro

Alisevv


	17. Un regalo de Navidad muy especial

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Una dedicatoria muy especial para **JeanSlythering**, que está de cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XVII**

**Un regalo de Navidad muy especial**

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

Pese a las desfavorables circunstancias por las que atravesaban, para Severus y Harry los días que siguieron a la boda estuvieron impregnados de felicidad, aunque cada vez que el Príncipe salía en una nueva misión, su joven esposo no podía evitar morirse de angustia.

Como el Doctor Karkaroff habitualmente salía en las misiones, como apoyo médico, Hermione, Draco y él se pasaban el día atendiendo el hospital y orando porque todos regresaran sanos y salvos.

A las salidas se había unido Remus, quien había sido educado en una escuela militar y era muy bueno desarrollando estrategia de campo; también participaban los moribs, quienes eran unos guerreros formidables y feroces, y ya por toda la ciudad de Anktar y los alrededores, se había corrido la voz que los hombres de las montañas estaban ayudando a los rebeldes.

La distribución de armas, aunque lenta, se estaba desarrollando sin grandes contratiempos, y según los informes recibidos, ya se estaba gestionando la compra de un gran lote de medicinas, que pronto empezarían a ser distribuidas siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que con las armas.

En el campamento, todas las tardes, antes de la cena, Hermione se dedicaba a dar clase de morib a los moribianos, mientras Harry se encargaba de instruir en inglés a los hombres de las montañas. Severus trataba de asistir a las clases de su pareja siempre que podía, era tan divertido verlo a él, tal delgado y frágil, lidiar con todos aquellos semi gigantes. Aún reía cada vez que recordaba el primer día.

Como era presumible, la idea de sentarse a estudiar no había hecho ninguna gracia a los montañeses, por lo cual, luego de expresar su desaprobación con un vocabulario bastante 'florido', se habían sentado en el suelo de la cueva designada como aula y se había puesto a hablar y reír entre ellos, ignorando olímpicamente a Harry.

Luego de un buen rato intentando lograr que le prestaran atención, el joven se había hartado y había salido de la cueva. Mientras los moribs se burlaban, creyendo haberse deshecho del pequeño estorbo, Harry se había acercado a uno de los vigilantes de guardia y le había pedido el cuerno que siempre llevaban para comunicarse entre lugares distantes.

Hecho esto, había regresado a la cueva, se había montado sobre la pequeña mesa que era el único mueble en el lugar, y había hecho sonar el instrumento con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Y cuando los montañeses, asombrados, habían hecho silencio, les había comunicado que, con el beneplácito de Zulub Hagrid, mientras estuvieran en esa clase _ÉL_ era el jefe, y que _NADIE_ recibiría ni una gota mas de aguardiente si no se comportaban debidamente.

Por supuesto, a partir de ahí se habían limado todos los problemas y Harry y Severus habían podido comprobar que, además de fieros, los moribs eran muy listos y aprendían rápidamente.

Otra de las cosas que Harry y Draco habían empezado hacer, en los interminables días, era practicar con la espada. Tal vez por ahora no se les permitiera salir a luchar, pero si la situación empeoraba demasiado, no pensaban permanecer impasibles mirando como Lucius ganaba. Harry había aprendido a manejar el florete en Inglaterra, pero su experiencia con la espada era escasa, y Draco estaba bastante oxidado, así que empezaron un arduo entrenamiento, bajo la excusa de hacer algo de ejercicio.

Pero la hora preferida del nuevo Príncipe Consorte era el anochecer. Cuando llegaba Severus de sus misiones, sin importar cuan triste y frustrado se hubiera sentido por su ausencia, Harry siempre lo recibía con una inmensa sonrisa. Y por muy cansado que el Príncipe estuviera, cada noche Severus conseguía fuerzas y deseo para tomar a su esposo en sus brazos y amarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento.

En esa rutina de vida, Diciembre siguió avanzando y la temperatura en las montañas bajando día con día; incluso había comenzado a nevar, lo que hacía las delicias de los niños que se refugiaban en el campamento.

Pensando en los chiquillos, que bastantes privaciones tenían por la maldita guerra, se había decidido dar un aire navideño al lugar, por lo que en sus horas de descanso, los parroquianos habían elaborado figuras de nieve en distintos puntos del campamento, e incluso habían colocado un pino enorme en el parque, muy cerca del lugar donde se había celebrado la ceremonia de Harry y Severus, y lo habían decorado con cintas y adornos hechos por las mujeres y los propios pequeños.

Y todas las tardes, solo o acompañado por Severus, Harry se acercaba unos momentos a ese lugar, a observar, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa en los labios, como los niños jugaban y corrían alrededor del árbol. Y a rogar porque esas risas nunca se apagaran, y porque algún día, fueran sus hijos los que jugaran y rieran como esos niños.

ººººººº

Embajada del Reino Unido

de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda

Estambul—Turquía

Seamus se detuvo en un parque, casi un pequeño bosque, desde el cual podía observar la hermosa casa donde estaba ubicada la sede de la Embajada del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Era Nochebuena, y era más que evidente que en el palacete había una gran fiesta, dada la gran cantidad de carruajes y cocheros que estaban parados en las cercanías, y la total iluminación de la Mansión.

Se detuvo un buen rato, indeciso. Su aspecto debía resultar lamentable ante los ojos de cualquiera. En contra de lo esperado, el final de su trayecto por tierras turcas había resultado incluso más penoso que por Moribia. Después de atravesar la frontera, había comprado un buen caballo y diversos artículos para el viaje, y había avanzado rápidamente los primeros días. Sin embargo, no había contado con los asaltantes de caminos, con quienes se tropezó unos días antes de llegar a Estambul. Estos le habían golpeado y sustraído todo lo que tenía, dejándolo abandonado a su suerte.

Unos parroquianos lo habían recogido y curado, pero eran personas muy pobres y poco pudieron ayudarlo en su predicamento, así que tuvo que terminar su camino en carretas de buenos samaritanos o caminando, cuando no hubo nada más.

Ahora estaba sucio, hambriento y terriblemente cansado, y la idea de tener que dormir en ese bosque le resultaba definitivamente desagradable.

Además, la misión que lo había llevado allí era muy urgente. Si estaba celebrándose una fiesta, era más que seguro que quien había ido a buscar estuviera allí en ese momento, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

Sintiendo que cada uno de sus pies pesaba un quintal, avanzó penosamente hacia la mansión. A medida que se acercaba, la música inundó sus oídos, y pensó distraído que, si aguzaba el oído, incluso podría percibir las risas de los invitados.

—¿Qué buscas aquí?— le increpó la voz del rígido militar que estaba de guardia en la puerta de la embajada—. Las limosnas se piden por la parte de atrás, pero pierdes tu tiempo, hoy hay fiesta, no se atienden pordioseros.

Ante la fuerte agresión, Seamus se envaró y se enfrentó al uniformado.

—No soy un limosnero— replicó, molesto—. Vengo a buscar a alguien.

—Claro, supongo que eres amigo de uno de nuestros excelentísimos invitados¿no?— se burló el otro—. ¡Largo!

Seamus tragó con fuerza, en un intento de no contestar a aquel imbécil como en realidad quería.

—Por favor, es muy importante— pidió con tono casi de súplica—. Es caso de vida o muerte.

—Si, supongo que si no comes hoy mañana amanecerás muerto, pero no es mi problema.

—Señor, por favor— hizo un nuevo intento—. Traigo un mensaje del Príncipe de Moribia y…

—¿Moribia ha dicho?— lo interrumpió una suave voz.

Ante eso, ambos hombres cesaron su discusión y enfocaron la vista en el origen de la bella voz. El guardia se colocó en seguida en actitud marcial.

—Lord Lovegood, Milady— se inclinó en señal de respeto—. Bienvenidos a la embajada; pasen, por favor.

—No— se negó Luna, mirando a su padre—. Papá, por favor, el Príncipe de Moribia es el prometido del hermano de Lord Neville. Si este hombre trae un mensaje debe ser para él.

—No es más que un mendigo, Milord— insistió el guardia.

Lord Lovegood permaneció un rato pensativo, mirando la suplicante cara de su hija. Al fin, se dirigió al guardia.

—Creo que al menos debemos a este hombre el beneficio de la duda— declaró, antes de enfocar su mirada en el mensajero—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Seamus Finnigan, Milord.

—¿Dices que traes un mensaje del Príncipe de Moribia?— el otro asintió—. ¿Me lo permites?

—No puedo, Milord. Me ordenaron entregarlo únicamente al destinatario.

—Se los dije, es un… — sin siquiera mirarlo, Lord Lovegood alzó una mano para callar al guardia.

—¿Para quién viene dirigido el mensaje?

—Lord Neville Potter.

—Te lo dije, papá, debe tener relación con el hermano de Lord Neville.

—Así parece— replicó el hombre, sonriendo a su hija. Luego, miró nuevamente al guardia—. Le agradecería que llamara a Lord Potter— una vez más alzó la mano para evitar la replica del hombre—. De inmediato— cuando el militar se apresuró a obedecer, miró a su esposa y a su hija—. Creo que es mejor que entremos.

—No, papá, esperemos a Lord Neville— rogó Luna—. No vaya a ser que ese guardia se haga el desentendido.

Aunque no era una situación muy usual, el hombre sonrió, aceptando. Generalmente, le era muy difícil rehusarse a una petición de su pequeña. Minutos después, Neville aparecía en el umbral, con el rostro sombrío y el ceño fruncido. Antes que nada, se inclinó y saludó a Luna y su familia, para luego enfocar su ansiosa mirada en Seamus.

—Soy Neville Potter¿es cierto que me traes un mensaje de Moribia?

—Sí, Milord— el joven sacó un sobre de entre su ropa y se lo entregó. Neville leyó el remitente, al tiempo que murmuraba.

—Es de Harry— sin abrir aún la misiva, miró nuevamente a Seamus—. ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué te mandaron aquí?— su tono de voz era apremiante—. ¿Cuál es la situación en Moribia?

—Lord Neville— la voz de Xenophilus Lovegood captó su atención por un momento—. Este hombre se ve a punto de desfallecer, no creo que sea capaz de dar muchas explicaciones en ese estado.

—Sí, tiene razón— aceptó el joven luego de meditarlo unos segundos. Luego se giró al guardia, que había regresado a su posición de vigía.

—Consiga que atiendan al señor…— miró al mensajero.

—Seamus Finnigan, Milord.

—Que atiendan al señor Finnigan. Ubíquenlo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Que pueda darse un buen baño y cene apropiadamente, y diga a mi valet personal que le suministre algunas de mis prendas para que se vista, el caballero es mi invitado— miró a Seamus—. Soy algo más grueso que usted pero creo que mi ropa no le quedará tan mal.

—Milord, no tiene que molestarse, yo…

—Usted me está haciendo un inmenso favor al traer noticias de mi hermano. Sé que está cansado, pero necesitaré hablar con usted esta misma noche, si no es demasiada molestia.

—Por supuesto que no, para eso me enviaron.

—Entonces, cuando este listo, lo esperaré para que conversemos— miró al guardia, que observaba toda la escena, asombrado—. Diga a mi valet que en cuanto el señor Finnigan termine de asearse y cenar, lo guíe hasta el saloncito azul.

Luego que ambos partieran, Neville se giró hacia los Lovegood.

—Ustedes evitaron que lo echara¿verdad?— preguntó, al tiempo que ofrecía el brazo a Luna para entrar a la casa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó ella, mientras seguían a sus padres, que caminaban unos pasos adelante.

—Conozco al sujeto, suele ser bastante desagradable con la gente pobre que se acerca a la embajada. Si estuviera en mi mano, lo hubiera despedido hace tiempo. Gracias por todo.

Luego de dejar a Luna y sus padres cómodamente instalados en el salón de recepción, Neville se ubicó en un rincón del salón y abrió la carta. A medida que leía, su rostro se iba ensombreciendo. Al terminar, quedó unos momentos reflexionando. Al fin, levantó la cabeza y buscó por todo el salón hasta encontrar su objetivo, un hombre alto y regordete, Lord Amos Diggory, embajador del Reino en Turquía.

—Muchacho, estupenda recepción, gracias por ayudarme a organizarla— dijo el hombre en cuanto Neville llegó a su lado, antes de agregar, mirando a sus compañeros de charla—. Este joven será algún día un estupendo Marqués de Potter, digno heredero de su padre.

—Favor que usted me hace— replicó el más joven, un tanto abochornado—. Milord, si me permite, quisiera hablar un par de cosas con usted. Es urgente.

—Claro, muchacho— miró a los demás—. Amigos, si nos disculpan.

Pese a su carácter cordial y bonachón, Amos Diggory no estaba en ese puesto por casualidad, así que enseguida intuyó que lo que fuera que le sucedía a su subordinado, era algo grave.

—Vayamos a mi despacho- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

—Mejor en el saloncito azul. Cité allí a alguien importante que vendrá en un rato.

Siguieron caminando y ninguno habló nada más hasta que ambos estuvieron cómodamente instalados en el privado recinto.

—Entonces, Neville¿qué pasa?

—¿Recuerda que le conté que mi hermano estaba comprometido con el Príncipe de Moribia?

—Sí, el pequeño Harry— el hombre sonrió—. Ese Príncipe tiene mucha suerte.

—No por el momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Escuche.

Neville desplegó la carta de Harry y comenzó a leer.

_Querido hermano_

_Supongo que te extrañara recibir esta carta a través de un mensajero, pero puedes confiar completamente en él, es absolutamente leal a Severus._

_Neville, estamos en serios problemas. El Castillo de Piedra fue tomado hace varios meses y el Rey Albus Dumbledore, asesinado. Su hijo Severus, mi prometido, se vio obligado a huir a las montañas junto con los hombres leales a él._

_Desde entonces, ha estado luchando por recuperar su trono, y en estos momentos, en Moribia estamos en guerra civil._

_Hace unos meses, el usurpador consiguió una carta que Severus me envió informándome de la situación. Con no se qué loca idea, hizo imitar su letra y me envió una carta diferente, pidiéndome que viajara a Moribia bajo la excusa de que el Rey estaba muy enfermo y quería conocerme antes de morir._

_Severus y su gente lograron rescatarnos antes de caer en manos de ese loco, y ahora Hermione, Tío Remus y yo nos refugiamos con los rebeldes, en las montañas del norte._

_Neville, no te preocupes, por ahora estamos bien. Pero necesitamos ayuda. ¿Crees que podrías conseguir el permiso para venir a ayudarnos? Por favor, es realmente urgente._

_Hay otra cosa que necesito contarte, y por favor, no te enojes. Severus y yo vamos a casarnos. En circunstancias normales jamás lo haría sin que mamá y padre estuvieran aquí, los extraño tanto; pero estas no son circunstancias normales._

_Por favor, cuéntaselos del mejor modo y diles que me perdonen. Cuando podamos vernos, Severus y yo les explicaremos todo con calma._

_Te quiero mucho, hermano. Hermione te manda todo su amor. Por favor, diles a nuestros padres que los amamos con todo el corazón._

_Ojalá el mensajero pueda llegar hasta ti, ruego por ello._

_Harry_

—Diablos¿cómo es posible que Moribia esté en guerra civil y nosotros no nos hayamos enterado siquiera?— exclamó Lord Diggory cuando Neville terminó de leer.

—Las comunicaciones son pésimas por estos lugares— el joven tenía el semblante profundamente sombrío—. Y al parecer, ese usurpador tomó muchas previsiones para evitar que se conozca la situación del país en el exterior— miró al hombre mayor un buen rato antes de continuar—. Tengo que ayudar a mi hermano, Milord.

—Por supuesto que sí— aseveró el otro—. Pero no puedes movilizar tu pelotón sin la autorización de Londres, es absolutamente impensable. Además, si la situación es tan grave como parece, no creo que cuarenta hombres sean suficientes, por muy armados que estén.

—¿Y qué sugiere?

—Ya sabes que Cedrid pertenece a la Armada Real¿no?— el más joven asintió en silencio—. Está sirviendo en un acorazado que por ahora está anclado en el puerto de Bulgaria. Su capitán es Rufus Scrimgeour; él, tu padre y yo servimos juntos en la India. Es buen amigo de James y estará encantado de ayudar.

—Pero también necesitará autorización de Londres.

—Es cierto. Mañana es domingo, y además el Día de Navidad, la oficina de telégrafos estará cerrada. Pero el lunes a primera hora debes ir a poner un mensaje urgente a tu padre. Conociendo a James, estoy más que seguro que conseguirá los permisos. Pero antes de eso, deberíamos planear una estrategia, para que Rufus sepa qué hacer— miró fijamente a Neville—. Ese mensajero¿crees que pueda darnos una correcta explicación de la situación?

—Sí, se ve que es un joven bastante listo. En todo caso, debe estar al llegar. Le pedí que luego de asearse y comer un poco, se reuniera conmigo en este saloncito.

—Entonces vamos a tomar un coñac mientras esperamos¿te parece?

Neville sirvió un par de copas y ambos se sentaron frente al fuego, especulando todavía sobre la situación en Moribia. Unos veinte minutos después, sonaron unos discretos toques en la puerta.

—Adelante— concedió el embajador.

—Milores— informó el sirviente que entró—, el señor Finnigan está aquí afuera, dice que Lord Potter lo espera.

—Sí, por favor, hágalo pasar.

Impresionado por el cambio que había dado el mensajero, luego de bañarse, rasurarse y ponerse ropa limpia, Neville lo recibió con una sonrisa y le presentó a Lord Diggory, quien luego de saludarlo amablemente, se dirigió a un armario, buscó un rato y al fin extrajo un largo rollo de pergamino. Regresó y lo extendió sobre la pulida superficie de madera de su escritorio.

—Bien, éste es Moribia— señaló la zona en el mapa—. Señor Finnigan¿podría señalarnos la situación actual?

—Por supuesto, Milord. Las tropas del usurpador dominan toda la frontera con Turquía, además de Anktar, la capital, y los poblados cercanos. El Príncipe y los rebeldes estamos refugiados en las Montañas Nubladas, al Norte. La zona Oeste sigue bajo nuestro dominio.

—¿Y el puerto?— preguntó el embajador.

—Está dominado por el usurpador, pero tiene pocos hombres en esa zona.

—Atacar desde Turquía a través de la frontera no suena inteligente— Neville frunció el ceño, pensando—. Serían demasiados días de camino, sin contar con la cantidad de resistencia que encontraríamos.

—Tienes razón— aceptó Amos Diggory—. Creo que lo mejor es conseguir un barco y navegar por el Mar Negro hasta Rize. Allí podemos esperar a Lord Scrimgeour y ponernos de acuerdo. Lo mejor sería atacar por dos flancos diferentes.

Neville estudió el mapa y luego miró a Seamus.

—¿Cómo están las relaciones del Príncipe con Zoriam?

—No lo apoyan, pero tampoco al usurpador. De hecho, nos han vendido armas y alimentos.

—¿Dices que la gente del Príncipe sigue dominando la zona que es frontera con Zoriam?

—Sí, Milord.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Neville?— preguntó el embajador.

—Como bien dijo, Lord Amos, lo mejor sería atacar por dos flancos, y seguir hacia Anktar— contestó Neville—. Lord Scrimgeour podría atacar desde el puerto y subir hacia la capital, y mis hombres y yo cruzaríamos la frontera por el Oeste.

—Suena bien— aceptó Amos Diggory.

—Incluso podría unirse con nuestros hombres y avanzar desde allí— sugirió Seamus.

—Mientras no tengamos que pelear también contra ellos— Neville se veía algo dudoso.

—Por eso no se preocupen. Todos los partidarios del Príncipe sabemos que los ingleses son amigos, serán muy bien recibidos.

—Queda un problema¿cómo podríamos avisarle al Príncipe, Harry y los rebeldes de las montañas?

—Eso déjelo de mi cuenta— replicó Seamus—. Yo me encargaré, desde la frontera Oeste es mucho más fácil llegar a las Montañas Nubladas. Para el momento que ustedes lleguen a Anktar, mi Príncipe los va a estar esperando, se lo aseguro.

—Bien, entonces sólo queda esperar la aprobación de Londres y pondremos el plan en marcha— declaró el embajador, satisfecho.

"_Y esperar que mis familia esté a salvo mientras llegamos hasta allí"_, pensó Neville Potter, aunque nada dijo en voz alta. De algo estaba seguro, si alguien se atrevía a dañar a su hermano o a alguno de los suyos, lo pagaría muy caro.

ººººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

En el campamento, la Nochebuena había resultado realmente hermosa. Primero habían cenado un delicioso venado asado y brindado con kvas. Luego, muchos de los presentes habían tomado quinqués, y alumbrados por sus pequeñas llamas y el reflejo de la luna creciente y las brillantes estrellas, se habían encaminado a la explanada del mirador, donde el vicario Flamel había celebrado una ceremonia de agradecimiento porque estaban vivos y juntos, y en recuerdo a todos los que habían caído en esa absurda guerra.

Después de la ceremonia, se habían reunido alrededor del árbol de Navidad, en cuyo pie había múltiples regalos, carritos de madera, muñecas de trapo y otros objetos rústicos, que las buenas gentes habían elaborado en sus ratos libres con el único objetivo de conseguir una sonrisa de felicidad en los niños.

Mientras los pequeños abrían sus regalos, lanzando gritos de júbilo, los mayores comenzaron a entonar cánticos navideños, que resonaron en la quietud de la noche como la más gloriosa melodía.

—Que hermoso— musitó Hermione, que miraba a los niños jugar, emocionados.

—Sí, a pesar de todo, ésta ha sido una Nochebuena grandiosa— agregó Draco.

—Porque estamos juntos— musitó Severus, estrechando a Harry contra sí—. A veces olvidamos que la felicidad no se encuentra en las cosas grandes y caras, sino en los sentimientos y en las cosas sencillas. Ojala que todos nuestros amores pudieran estar hoy con nosotros.

Harry acarició su rostro, suponiendo acertadamente que su esposo estaba pensando en su padre muerto.

—Lo están, amor— musitó con infinito cariño—. Aquellos que amamos están en nuestros corazones. Mientras sigan ahí, siempre estarán a nuestro lado.

Mientras el Príncipe sonreía y se inclinaba a besarlo, un par de niños se acercaron corriendo.

—Harry¿nos cuentas de nuevo la historia de San Nicolás?

El joven asintió, sonriendo, y tomando las pequeñas manos de los niños, se dejó guiar hasta el pie del árbol, donde ya le esperaban los demás. Mientras empezaba a contar la historia con voz dulce, Severus pensó que, mientras lo tuviera a él, su Navidad siempre sería la mejor Navidad.

ººººººº

Mansión Potter

Londres

Lily y James Potter estaban sentados en el saloncito familiar, observando las llamas de la chimenea. El Marqués tenía una copa en una mano, mientras con el otro brazo acurrucaba a su esposa contra él. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pues ambos recordaban la felicidad de navidades pasadas, cuando habían tenido a sus niños junto a ellos, volviéndolos locos y haciéndolos inmensamente felices.

—_Mamá, Neville me acaba de decir que Santa no existe— decía un compungido Harry de seis años—. No es cierto¿verdad, mamá?_

—_No, amor, no es cierto. Santa existe y va a venir esta noche. Y como te has portado muy bien, te va a traer un montón de cosas divertidas._

—_¿Libros de aventuras?_

—_Sí, libros de aventuras._

—_¿Y por qué Neville me dijo eso si no es verdad?_

—_Ven aquí, campeón— lo llamó James. Cuando el niño se acercó, lo sentó sobre sus rodillas—. Neville no quiso mentirte. Lo que pasa es que cuando la gente crece, olvidan que Santa realmente existe, y no lo vuelven a recordar hasta que tienen un bebé._

—_¿O sea que a Santa sólo lo conocemos los niños y las mamás y los papás?_

—_Exacto._

—_Pues yo nunca lo voy a olvidar por mucho que crezca. Te lo prometo, papá_

La Marquesa Potter pasó una mano por la falda de su vestido, alisando una inexistente arruga.

—_Mamá, es precioso— la bella quinceañera se miraba en el espejo, admirando su vestido nuevo._

—_Te vas a ver hermosa en la cena, hija— alabó Lily Potter._

—_Gracias por adelantarme mi regalo de Navidad, mami— Hermione se acercó a la dama y la abrazó. Su madre acariciaba su cabello, cuando sintieron un ligero toque en la puerta._

—_¿Se puede pasar?_

—_Sí, papá, pasa— concedió Hermione._

_La puerta se abrió y la figura de James Potter, elegantemente vestido, se perfiló en el umbral._

—_Vine a escoltar a mis chicas hasta el comedor— declaró con una sonrisa—. Dios, Hermione, estás preciosa._

_La joven corrió a abrazar a su padre._

—_Gracias por el regalo, papá._

—_Fue un placer, cariño— el hombre beso su mejilla, se separó y dobló los brazos—. Entonces, bellas damas¿listas?_

James dio un largo trago a su copa y abrazó a su esposa más cerca de su cuerpo

— _¿Te vas a ir a la India?— preguntó Lady Potter, desconsolada, mirando a su hijo mayor que, enfundado en su vistoso uniforme de gala, estaba parado frente a ella._

—_Sí, mamá. Mi barco zarpa en diez días._

—_¿Pero por qué tan lejos?— los ojos de la dama estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas._

—_Mujer, es un soldado, debe ir a donde lo destinen. No puede elegir— intervino James._

—_Pero aún es muy joven. Y estamos en Navidad._

—_Todavía no embarco, mamá. Es Nochebuena y la voy a celebrar en casa, y también el Día de Navidad._

—_Sí, pero es la India._

—_Lily— advirtió James, impaciente._

_Neville sonrió con indulgencia y abrazó a su madre._

—_Voy a estar bien, mamá. Y los voy a extrañar mucho. Pero el tiempo pasa pronto, cuando menos lo esperes estaré de nuevo en Londres, molestando._

—_¿Escribirás?_

—_Lo prometo._

—_¿A diario?_

—_Lily— advirtió de nuevo el patriarca Potter._

—_No creo que se pueda a diario, mamá— Neville la abrazó, riendo—. Pero lo haré cada vez que pueda¿está bien?_

—_Si no hay más remedio. _

Un largo suspiro al unísono escapo de los labios de los Marqueses de Potter.

—James, prométeme que, pase lo que pase, esta será la última Navidad que pasamos solos.

El hombre la miró y la besó con dulzura.

—Te lo juró, mi amor. Así el Parlamento se venga abajo, no volveremos a pasar una Navidad sin nuestros hijos nunca más.

ºººººº

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar—Moribia

Blaise se arropó mejor con la delgada cobija, las malditas mazmorras eran terriblemente frías. Fue hacia la pared y trazó una nueva rayita. Otro día en ese inmundo lugar.

Veinticuatro de Diciembre. Quiso llorar al recordar los Fines de Año de su infancia, con sus padres vivos, rodeado de afecto y cuidados. Incluso el año anterior, cuando su madre aún vivía, cuando él todavía era feliz.

Pero no lloraría, jamás daría ese gusto a sus captores. Ése era simplemente un día más de resistencia, pensó, mientras temblaba de frío. Sólo un día más.

ºººººººº

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar

—¿Lucius?— llamo Argus Malfoy, asomándose al despacho Real. El recinto estaba a oscuras y la figura rubia se perfilaba gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo¿Los invitados preguntan por ti?

—Que no fastidien— bufó el usurpador, mientras llevaba un vaso a sus labios.

—Pero vinieron a rendirte honores, es Nochebuena.

—¡Y una mierda!— un nuevo bufido de furia—. Esos sólo vinieron a gorronear. Se muestran obedientes y obsequiosos, pero me clavarían un puñal por la espalda si tuvieran oportunidad.

—Es posible, pero todos los cortesanos son así. Sal y deja que te halaguen un rato, disfruta la fiesta.

—¿Cómo quieres que salga a divertirme como si nada?— Lucius tomó una botella y se sirvió nuevamente—. Hace casi dos semanas desde que vino Pettigrew a decirnos que el inglesito se casó con mi maldito hermanastro. Dos semanas desde que recibió órdenes precisas y hasta ahora no ha dado señales de vida.

—No debe ser tarea fácil atraer a ese joven a la trampa, debe estar muy vigilado— argumentó Argus.

—No tengo toda la vida para esperarlo, maldición. Cada día que pasa es un riesgo. Los rebeldes son cada vez más peligrosos; no sólo no han salido de las montañas, como anticipó el inútil de McNair, sino que ahora hasta los desgraciados montañeses se han aliado con ellos. Y si por casualidad Severus logra enviar un mensaje y los ingleses llegan a apoyarlos, estaremos perdidos— el vaso tembló en la mano, antes que Lucius lo llevara a sus labios. Luego de dar un largo trago, fijó los plateados ojos en su tío—. Mi única oportunidad es apoderarme de Harry Potter y atraer a Severus al palacio. Estoy seguro que mi desprendido hermanastro acudirá de inmediato a su rescate— continuó con ironía—. Entonces lo mataremos, y sin su líder, serán pan comido. ¿La gente sigue esperando en el lugar convenido?

—Sabes que sí— replicó el hombre, algo cansado, ya perdía la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había contestado esa pregunta.

—¡Maldición, Peter Pettigrew!— espetó Lucius, furioso, lanzando el vaso contra la pared—. Más vale que te apures con el encargo o acabaré contigo con mis propias manos.

ºººººººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

El veinticinco de Diciembre, Harry se despertó más tarde de lo habitual; de hecho, hacía un par de días que le costaba un tanto despertarse. Desperezándose, buscó a su lado y notó, frustrado, que ya Severus había salido.

—Ni siquiera el Día de Navidad— se lamentó en voz alta, y se incorporó con un suspiro.

Un ligero mareo le acometió y se quedó sentado, respirando pausadamente.

—Debo recordar no levantarme tan rápido— siguió en voz alta, antes de llevar una mano a su nalga derecha—. Y esta picazón continúa, demonios.

—¿Qué picazón?

Harry levantó rápidamente la cabeza, fijó sus verdes ojos en la entrada de su cuarto y sonrió al observar a su esposo con una bandeja en la mano.

—Sev— exclamó alegre, se levantó y se acercó al hombre—. Pensé que habías tenido que salir del campamento.

—Por nada del mundo, hoy es Navidad; sólo fui a buscar el desayuno— colocó la bandeja en la mesita cercana y luego encaró a su pareja—. Dijiste que sentías picazón¿en dónde?

—Pues…— Harry se ruborizó, pese a todo aún sentía vergüenza para ciertas cosas.

—¿En tu nalga derecha?— insistió el hombre—. ¿La marca?

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?— inquirió Harry, intrigado.

—Te vi rascarte— contestó el otro, ensombreciendo el semblante—. ¿Hace cuánto te pica?

—Desde ayer— miró a su esposo, preocupado—. Severus¿qué pasa¿Por qué pones tan mala cara?

—Dios, Harry, nunca imaginé que esto pasaría tan pronto.

—¿Esto¿A qué te refieres, Severus? No entiendo.

Mirándolo con preocupación, el Príncipe tomó su mano y lo guió hasta la cama.

—¿Harry, me permites observar la marca?

Un tanto asustado, el joven alzó la camisola que usaba para dormir y le mostró su nalga derecha. Al verla, el hombre jadeó sin poderlo evitar.

—Severus, me estás asustando¿tengo algo malo?— al ver que el hombre tardaba en responder, insistió—. ¿Sev?

—No, no es nada malo— contestó, jalándolo suavemente para que se sentara en la cama, a su lado—. Verás, la marca tiene otra propiedad que aún no te he dicho— al ver que contaba con toda la atención de Harry, continuó—. Hay una circunstancia en la que cambia de color y empieza a picar. Es como un aviso.

—¿Un aviso?— repitió—. ¿Un aviso de qué?

—Harry, amor, estás embarazado— el otro se quedó sin habla, mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar la idea—. Lo siento tanto.

—Embarazado— musito Harry, la voz impregnada de ternura, antes de levantar sus alarmados ojos hacia Severus—. ¿Lo sientes¿No quieres a nuestro bebé?— era casi un gemido agónico—. Yo sé que mi embarazo viene a complicarte mucho la vida pero…

—Oh, no, no, no— el hombre abrazó a su pareja y, dando un pequeño impulso, lo alzó y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, acurrucándolo contra su regazo—. No, amor, no pienses eso ni por un momento. Claro que quiero a este bebé y a todos los que tengamos en un futuro. Pero un embarazo masculino es complicado, y las circunstancias actuales no son las mejores. Tengo miedo por ti y por el bebé.

—Saldremos con bien, Severus— alzó el rostro y besó a su pareja con ternura—. Nuestro bebé es un regalo del cielo, que Dios nos reveló justo el día de Navidad. Es un aviso. Y es el mejor regalo que pude recibir el día de hoy.

—También para mí.

—Feliz Navidad, Severus.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor

Continuará…….

**Gotitas musicales**

Jingle Bells, con los Looney Tunes

http:// es. you tube. com/ watch?v 13SaShxW2M

Compilación aguinaldos venezolanos

http://es. you tube. com/ watch?v 64AjNERiC6k

El tamborilero, por Rafael

http:// es. you tube. com/ watch?v aV1A-GxZ33A

Joy to the World

http:// es. you tube. com/ watch?v JlhWQhtTfq4

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Lily Potter…………… Madre de Harry, Marquesa de Potter

James Potter………. Padre de Harry, Marqués de Potter

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Luna Lovegood……. Hija de padre inglés y madre turca, residenciada en Turquía.

Zulub Hagrid…….. Jefe de los moribs

Seamus Finnigan….Mensajero perteneciente a la guardia moribiana.

Xenophilus Lovegood … padre de Luna

Amos Diggory…… Embajador del Reino Unido en Turquía

Rufus Scrimgeour… Capitán de un acorazado de la Armada Real del Reino Unido.

Peter Pettigrew….. ¿Quién va a ser? La rata.

Walden McNair….. Jefe de las fuerzas de asalto de Lucius

Hola mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí llegamos hoy

Como siempre, un agradecimiento muy especial a

**AlmaRosaNS, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Lady Sermik, Herminione y Jean Slytherin.**

Por sus preciosas palabritas.

**Propaganda **

Les cuento, a los que no saben, que escribí una historia navideña. Es una historia romántica, son sólo dos capítulos y creo que les gustaría. Si se animan a leerla, aquí del dejo el link

**Un Milagro de Navidad (recuerden juntar espacios, pero si no sale el link la pueden encontrar en mi perfil)**

**http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 3942152/1/UnMilagrodeNavidad**

**estamos en Navidad y ya saben, fiestas, regalos, limpiar la casa a fondo, invitados, cocinar. Lo que quiero decir es que no sé si podré escribir y actualizar en unos días, aunque trataré de hacerlo. Pero por si acaso… **

_**Les deseo que pasen una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD y que el próximo año llegue lleno de bendiciones a sus hogares.**_

_**LOS QUIERO UN MONTÓN.**_

_**Alisevv**_


	18. La trampa

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**FELIZ AÑO A TODOS**

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**La trampa**

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

Tomados de la mano, Severus y Harry caminaron rumbo al Comedor principal, donde habían quedado para compartir con los demás un almuerzo navideño. La noche anterior había caído una buena nevada, y mientras caminaban, sonreían a los niños que encontraban en su camino, quienes muy abrigados, jugaban a tirarse bolas de nieve o a lanzarse, con rústicos trineos hechos de troncos, por las suaves pendientes, y saludaban con cordialidad a los adultos, que se inclinaban ante ellos en una muestra de verdadero respeto y aprecio.

—Es todo tan hermoso, Severus— musitó el más joven, mirando complacido el blanco paisaje, el cielo azul y los árboles cubiertos de nieve, y respirando con fruición el frío aire, que llenaba sus pulmones con un soplo de vigor y fortaleza—. Y la gente se ve tan relajada y feliz. Casi parece mentira que allá abajo, lejos de estas montañas, haya tanta muerte y crueldad.

—Así era Moribia en vida de mi padre— la voz del hombre tenía un dejo de añoranza—. Éramos un pueblo sencillo y feliz. El día de Navidad, los pequeños se reunían frente al Palacio de Piedra y cantaban villancicos. Mi padre, como si fuera un niño más, salía a saludarlos y hacía que les repartieran golosinas y pequeños presentes— estrechó a su pareja más cerca de él—. Hubiera sido tan feliz al saber que iba a nacer su primer nieto.

—No te pongas triste, amor— musitó Harry, deteniéndose y haciendo que lo mirara. Empinándose un tanto, le dio un tierno beso—. Desde donde esté, él nos mira y está feliz por nosotros. Y vamos a enseñar a nuestro bebé a amar y respetar el recuerdo de su abuelo.

Severus lo abrazó y enterró su cabeza en el cálido hueco del cuello de su esposo.

—Es todo tan difícil— susurró, momentáneamente derrotado—. Toda esta buena gente ha puesto su bienestar, su felicidad, en mis manos; y también tú, y nuestro hijo. A veces tengo tanto miedo. ¿Y si no puedo…?

—No, amor, no digas eso— el joven colocó una mano sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndolo—. Por supuesto que vas a lograrlo. Todos te vamos a ayudar para que Moribia sea el país que siempre fue, o incluso mejor, pues después de esto, todos vamos a salir fortalecidos y siendo mejores personas. Sólo tenemos que resistir un poquito más; en cuanto Neville reciba la carta, vendrá en nuestra ayuda, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero— replicó Severus, separándose algo avergonzado por ese momento de debilidad. Tomó su mano y lo jaló en dirección a la cueva comedor—. Anda, apurémonos. Ya vamos retrasados y luego empieza nuestro querido capitán con sus puyas irónicas.

Luego de unos cinco minutos llegaron a su destino. Saludaron al guardia que estaba en la puerta, entraron y, mientras saludaban al pasar, se dirigieron hacia su mesa.

—Vaya, de nuevo retrasados— comentó Sirius, mordaz—. Desde que se casaron estos dos se han vuelto muy perezosos, ¿no creen?

—¿Qué te dije?— musitó un sonriente Severus al oído de su esposo antes de sentarse. Luego, suspiró satisfecho y comentó, mirando a los demás—. Nuestro retraso de hoy tiene una razón muy especial.

—¿Especial?— preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

Severus tomó la mano de Harry, le dio un suave beso y explicó:

—Sí, amigos míos— sonrió feliz—. Harry está embarazado, vamos a tener un bebé.

El silencio que siguió a la declaración fue abrumador, mientras todos los miraban con una mezcla de emociones.

—¿Un bebé?— Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, pero su rostro no sonreía—. ¿Van a tener un bebé?

—Sí— replicó Harry, mirándola extrañado.

—¿Pero …?— dijo Remus, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado—. Tener un bebé en la actual situación es una locura.

—Remus— advirtió Draco, dando un codazo a su pareja.

Harry no dijo nada, pero empezó a temblar imperceptiblemente. Estaba tan dichoso con la idea de su embarazo, que por un momento había olvidado todas las complicaciones, algo en lo que seguramente estaban pensando todos los demás. Sin embargo, había esperado contar con el apoyo de su gente, y sus reacciones le hacían mucho daño. Notando su desazón, Severus lo abrazó contra si.

—Sabemos que no es el momento más indicado— replicó, con tono firme—. No lo planeamos así, pero de todas formas estamos muy felices por esto.

—Y pensamos que ustedes también se alegrarían— musitó Harry, a quien las hormonas habían puesto más sensible de lo habitual y tenía los ojos aguados.

Viendo a su hermano a punto de echarse a llorar de tristeza, Hermione se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Por supuesto que lo hacemos— la chica lo estrechó con fuerza—. Perdóname, Harry, fue la preocupación, pero me encanta la idea de convertirme en tía, en serio.

—Claro que sí— agregó Remus, a quien Draco seguía viendo de muy mala manera por su respuesta anterior—. Yo también estoy feliz por ustedes y por el cachorro, pero tendrán que admitir que, dadas las condiciones… Ya saben que un embarazo masculino es especialmente delicado.

—El Doctor Karkaroff es un gran especialista, incluso hizo estudios de embarazo masculino en Egipto, con la idea de atender a Draco a futuro— informó Severus—. Te aseguro que Harry estará en las mejores manos.

—Mi bebé y yo vamos a estar bien— Harry puso una mano sobre su inexistente panza, como si así pudiera acariciar a su pequeñísimo bebé—, ya lo verán.

—¿Y cómo están tan seguros que Harry está embarazado?— preguntó Sirius, que aún tenía una leve esperanza de que sólo fuera una especulación, el asunto venía a complicar bastante la situación.

—Por la marca— respondió Severus—. Ella avisa y no hay error posible.

—¿La marca?

—Dios, amor— dijo Hermione—, creo que vas a tener que aprender algo más que el idioma morib. Por ejemplo, lo que tiene que ver con la marca de los varones fértiles.

—¿Y para qué quiero saber eso si soy hetero?

—¿Para que no tengas que preguntar, quizás?— dijo la chica, con una sonrisa de ironía.

—Touche— Sirius sonrió ampliamente—. Me rindo, eres más lista que yo. Pero, anda, cuéntame qué pasa con la marca.

—Cuando un varón fértil se embaraza, empieza a picar y se pone de un color rojo fuerte.

—¿En serio?— Sirius miró a Harry—. Leñe, ¿te va a picar hasta que nazca el bebé?

—¡Dios, espero que no!— exclamó éste, aterrado ante la posibilidad.

—Sirius, no seas burro, que asustas a Harry— miró a su hermano, sonriendo—. No te preocupes, la picazón sólo durará un par de días, luego sólo quedará el color, que desaparecerá en cuanto nazca el bebé.

—Felicidades. Y no te preocupes, Tío Severus, siempre que tengas que ausentarte del campamento yo cuidaré de Harry, lo prometo— aseguró Draco, con semblante solemne.

—Gracias, Draco— le sonrió con afecto—. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú para proteger a Harry. Sé que Hermione y tú lo van a cuidar bien en mi ausencia.

—Ey, que tampoco soy un bebé— refunfuñó el joven de ojos verdes y todos rieron, divertidos.

Sirius miró a su alrededor e hizo una discreta seña

—Debo informarles que todos nos miran muertos de la curiosidad. ¿Van a hacer público el anuncio?

—Por supuesto— contestó el Príncipe—. Igual en unos meses se empezará a notar, es mejor decirlo ya, ¿no crees, amor?

—Por mí, encantado— contestó Harry, radiante.

Minutos más tarde, los vítores y gritos inundaban el comedor. Los legítimos Soberanos de Moribia estaban esperando a su primer heredero.

ººººººº

Mansión Loovegood

Estambul-Turquía

—Buenas tardes, Lord Potter— saludó el mayordomo de la familia Lovegood, al tiempo que recibía el sombrero y la capa del recién llegado.

—Buenas tardes— contestó Neville, con una sonrisa cortés—. ¿Se encuentra Lady Luna?

—Está en el jardín interior— contestó el hombre—. Si me acompaña.

La casa de los Lovegood era hermosa, una antigua edificación del siglo XVI, pero la parte que más le gustaba a Neville era el impresionante jardín interior.

Los constructores habían tenido la brillante idea de mezclar en el espacio plantas de flores de verano y plantas que florecían en invierno. Así, junto a los claveles, campanillas, girasoles, hortensias, jazmines, geranios y margaritas, crecían hibiscos, lantanas, magnolias, narcisos, caléndulas y aves del paraíso y, sin importar la época del año, el jardín siempre lucía alegre y encantador.

En un rincón se encontraba una fuente de azulejos, que vertía su refrescante contenido en un pequeño pozo, y aquí y allá, había pequeños bancos, construidos con el mismo azulejo de la fuente, y sobre los cuales se veían primorosos cojines adornados con bordados y puntillas.

En uno de esos bancos, Luna Lovegood estaba sentada, vestida con un precioso traje blanco y acariciando un pequeño gato con aire soñador. Tan hermosa a los ojos del enamorado Neville, que el pobre tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para recuperar el aliento.

Alertada ante el movimiento de su visitante, la joven alzó la mirada y sonrió ante la agradable sorpresa.

—Lord Neville, que gusto que viniera a visitarme— lo saludo, tendiéndole la mano, que el hombre tomó y beso con suavidad—. Por favor, siéntese a mi lado. No lo esperaba hoy.

—En realidad, Lady Luna, vine a despedirme.

—¿Despedirse?— la chica no pudo evitar el tono de decepción en su voz—. ¿Por qué? ¿Regresa a su país?

—Oh, no, no, Lady Luna. Voy a Moribia. Recuerda el joven que usted ayudó la noche del baile— ella asintió en silencio—. Era un mensajero de Moribia.

—¿De parte de su hermano?

—Sí— confirmó Neville—. La situación allí está mucho más complicada de lo que pensábamos y mis hermanos y mi tío están refugiados en las montañas, todos corren un gran peligro.

—Oh, Lord Neville— exclamó Luna, llevando una blanca mano a su boca como si quisiera contener un grito.

—Por eso debo ir a ayudarlos, ¿me comprende?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿Cuándo parte?

—Nuestro embajador nos consiguió un pequeño barco, partimos mañana al amanecer.

—¿Van a ir por mar?— preguntó Luna. Por un momento pareció que iba a agregar algo más pero se calló.

—Sí, es la ruta más rápida— al ver que la muchacha se veía indecisa, Neville tomó nuevamente su mano y preguntó:

—¿Le pasa algo, Lady Luna?— ella lo miró con ansiedad pero no contestó—. Por favor, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted antes de partir…

—No, en realidad…— lo miró un buen rato y tomó aire—. Lord Neville, no sé ni como me atrevo a pedirle esto pero— él oprimió su mano, instándola a continuar—… ahora que va a Moribia, ¿podría preguntar por mi primo? Sólo si tiene oportunidad— se apresuró a agregar—. Es que tal vez allí sepan algo sobre Blaise.

—Por supuesto que lo haré; de hecho, ya lo tenía pensado.

—Gracias. Siento molestarlo tanto.

—Por favor, no diga eso que me ofende, para eso estamos los amigos— le sonrió y se levantó del asiento—. Bien, es hora de irme, aún tengo muchas cosas que arreglar antes de partir.

Luna también se levantó y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo voy a extrañar muchísimo, Lord Neville.

—Y yo a usted— tomó ambas manos de la chica, que temblaban claramente. Al verla allí, tan bella, decidió que era ahora o nunca—. Lady Luna, yo…

—¿Si, Lord Neville?— la sonrisa de la joven rubia era luminosa.

—Pues, me preguntaba si, cuando todo esto haya pasado, tal vez usted me permitiera… venir para hablarle de mis sentimientos.

Neville contuvo el aliento, expectante; al fin lo había dicho, pero no sabía si la respuesta le iba a gustar. Entonces, la joven rubia desprendió una de las manos que aún seguían cautivas y la llevó a la mejilla de Neville, acariciando suavemente.

—El día que eso ocurra, me sentiré la mujer más feliz y afortunada de la tierra.

Luego no hubo más palabras, las radiantes sonrisas y los ojos refulgentes hablaron por si mismos. Y esa tarde Neville partió con la hermosa promesa de un futuro de amor.

ºººººº

Mansión Potter

Londres-Inglaterra

Lady Lily Potter caminaba presurosa por los elegantes pasillos. Acababa de llegar de una de sus visitas al hospital y su mayordomo le había informado que su esposo estaba en su despacho, acompañado del Conde de Lupin.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, el lacayo que estaba en la entrada la saludó con una respetuosa inclinación.

—Buenas noches, Benjy— saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noche, Milady, la están esperando— contestó el joven, abriendo la puerta para permitirle el paso.

—Papá— saludó la mujer con alegría en cuanto entró. De inmediato, los dos hombres que se encontraban allí, se levantaron en un gesto de cortesía.

La dama se acercó al hombre mayor, quien era alto y fornido, con los ojos del mismo color que los de su hijo Remus, y lo saludó con afecto.

—Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí un lunes por la tarde, ¿te vas a quedar a cenar?— se separó y se acercó a su esposo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero al notar los rostros sombríos de ambos hombres, preguntó, preocupada—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

James tomó la mano de su esposa y la condujo a unos sobrios sillones de cuero marrón, que estaban colocados frente a la chimenea, donde ardía un brillante y reconfortante fuego. Cuando todos estuvieron cómodamente instalados, Lord Patrick Lupin tomó la palabra.

—Encontré a James esta mañana en Westminster, y dadas las circunstancias, decidí quedarme con él.

—¿Circunstancias?— repitió su hija, sin entender—. ¿Qué circunstancias?

—Esta mañana recibí un telegrama de Neville— explicó Lord James, y ella se puso en alerta—. La situación en Moribia está muy complicada.

—¿Harry Y Hermione? ¿Remus?— jadeó Lady Lily, repentinamente pálida. Su esposo tomó su mano para confortarla.

—Están bien, amor, no te preocupes— la tranquilizó—. Están escondidos en una zona montañosa del país. Severus fue derrocado antes que llegaran los muchachos. La carta que trajeron era falsa, una trampa para secuestrar a Harry— Lily emitió un grito de angustia y James se apresuró a agregar—. Pero no lo lograron, Severus los rescató y todos están a salvo, pero necesitan ayuda urgente.

—Dios, James, nuestros niños— gimió Lady Potter, los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—Neville habló con Amos Diggory, que es nuestro embajador en Turquía, y parece que ya tienen un plan trazado, sólo necesitaban la autorización desde aquí para proceder.

—¿Y entonces? ¿A qué esperan?

—Tranquila, hija, ya está todo hecho— musitó Patrick Lupin—. Me encontré con James poco después de que recibiera la noticia. Mientras él iba a conversar con el Príncipe Alejandro, yo fui al Ministerio de Guerra.

—Gracias al cielo aún tenemos buenos amigos— completó Lord Potter, sonriendo tenuemente—. Ya se dio la autorización a Neville para partir y se enviaron instrucciones a Rufus Scrimgeour para que vaya como apoyo.

—¿Y cuanto tardarán en llegar?

—Poco tiempo, hija. Neville está en Estambul y Rufus en un puerto de Bulgaria, no deben tardar más de cinco o seis días por mar.

—Ahora sólo falta que aprueben la salida de un crucero desde Southampton. No pienso quedarme aquí mientras los chicos corren peligro.

—Ni yo— agregó Lady Lily, levantándose—. Si me permiten, iré a pedir que preparen la cena y arreglen nuestra ropa para el viaje.

—¿Nuestra?

—James Potter, si por alguna casualidad piensas que me voy a quedar aquí bordando con la mitad de mi familia en peligro, estás soñando. Cuando esté la cena les mandaré a avisar.

—¿Y cómo le digo que no es correcto desde el punto de vista social que una dama viaje en un barco de guerra?— se quejó el Marques Potter cuando su esposa abandonó la habitación.

—Ni lo intentes. Yo que tú me iría haciendo a la idea de lidiar con dos mujeres durante la travesía.

—¿Dos?

—Lily sacó el carácter de su madre, mi estimado yerno. Y tu suegra no se va a quedar tranquila en casa con su hijo y sus nietos en peligro.

Esta vez el gemido de Lord James Potter fue mucho más lastimero.

ºººººººº

Bahía de Burgas

Bulgaria

Rufus Scrimgeour, Capitán de la Armada de Su Majestad, subió a su barco con paso rápido y el ceño fruncido. En cuanto estuvo a bordo, miró al marino que estaba de guardia en cubierta.

—¿Cuántos hombres están en tierra con permiso?— le preguntó perentoriamente.

—Diecisiete, señor.

—Mande aviso para que se reporten al barco de inmediato. ¿El Teniente Diggory está a bordo?

—Sí, mi Capitán.

—Dígale que lo espero en la sala de mandos— ordenó, dando la vuelta e internándose en el barco—. ¡De inmediato!

Minutos más tarde, Cedrid Diggory entraba en la sala de mandos, donde el Capitán analizaba unos mapas de la zona.

—¿Me mando llamar, mi Capitán?

—Sí, Cedrid— replicó el hombre, levantando la cabeza y observándolo—. Recibí órdenes de zarpar de inmediato rumbo a Rize.

—¿Rize? ¿En Turquía?

—¿Conoces alguna otra?

—¿Por qué a Turquía?— indagó el joven, sin entender, y pensando que al menos podrían haber ido a Estambul, así habría podido saludar a su padre.

—No tengo idea, lo único que se me dice es que una vez allí debemos ponernos en contacto con Lord Neville Potter. También recibí un telegrama del Marqués de Potter, parece que esta misión es muy importante para él, y si es así, para mí se convierte en un asunto personal.

—También para mí— replicó el joven, que conocía a la familia Potter desde niño. El hombre mayor asintió.

—Bien. ¿Cómo estamos de suministros?

—Al día, podemos zarpar cuando ordene.

—Perfecto. Entonces, en cuanto lleguen los tripulantes que están en tierra, zarparemos. A toda vela, con rumbo a Rize.

ººººººº

Mansión Potter

Londres

Mas tarde esa noche, Lily Potter se metió en la cama y se arrebujó en los cálidos y confortantes brazos de su esposo. Tenía unos inmensos deseos de llorar, pero necesitaba tener fe y ser fuerte, no era momento de debilidades.

—Lily— musitó su esposo, besando su rojo cabello—, hay algo que aún no te he contado, porque preferí que estuviéramos solos para hacerlo.

—Nada malo, por favor, creo que no soportaría nada más— suplicó la mujer.

—Bueno, no es malo, aunque a mí me puso… triste.

Lo miró desde su posición, parecía que a su esposo le hubieran caído diez años encima en las últimas horas, y suponía que ella debía verse igual.

—Cuéntame, amor, qué pasó.

—Lily, a estas alturas, Harry y Severus ya deben estar casados.

—¿Cómo?— se enderezó con rapidez y lo enfrentó—. ¿Cómo que casados? ¿Por qué?

—Neville no me explicó mucho.

Lily respiró profundo, intentando calmarse para enfrentar la situación con objetividad.

—Bueno— dijo al fin—. Supongo que si se casaron fue porque era necesario.

Ahora el que se mostró asombrado fue James.

—¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo con tanta tranquilidad?

—No estoy tranquila.

—Pero lo aceptas sin protestar. Harry prometió que no se casaría sin nosotros.

—Cielo, en este momento, lo único que me importa es que nuestra familia esté bien. No te niego que me duele que se haya casado sin nuestra presencia, pero conozco a nuestro hijo. Harry nos ama profundamente, James, nunca nos haría daño a propósito. Debió tener una buena razón para ello.

—Sí, lo sé, pero aún así no deja de doler no haber podido acompañarlo en un momento tan importante.

—Lo sé, amor— se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso—. Pero nos quedan muchos momentos para pasarlos con nuestros hijos. Ahora lo único que importa es que estén bien.

—Sí, lo único realmente importante es que todos estén bien.

ºººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

—Buen día, Draco, vaya que madrugaste, y eso que ayer con la celebración nos acostamos tarde— saludó Harry el primero de Enero, entrando en la cueva hospital con paso lento.

—Di más bien que tú te retrasaste, el embarazo te está volviendo muy perezoso—se rió su amigo.

—Búrlate, algún día te veré en estos predicamentos. El campamento está solitario.

—Sí, casi todos los hombres salieron de misión, sólo quedan algunos guardias.

—¿Hace mucho que salieron?

—Unas tres horas. ¿No te enteraste cuando partió mi tío?

—No, estaba dormido y…

—¡Lord Draco, Lord Harry!

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron hacia la entrada de la cueva, para ver a Peter Pettigrew que corría presuroso hacia ellos.

—¿Qué pasó, a qué vienen esos gritos?— preguntó Draco.

—Lord Draco, fue horrible. Atacaron al grupo, hay un muerto y varios heridos, incluso el Príncipe y Lord Remus, y no se veían muy bien cuando partí— soltó el astuto hombrecillo, sabiendo que eso sería suficiente para que esos dos idiotas decidieran acompañarlo—. El doctor me envió por vendas, medicamentos y una carreta; debo regresar enseguida.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia los armarios donde se guardaban los medicamentos y llenaron una bolsa con un gran surtido, antes de regresar donde Peter.

—Listo. Vamos, te acompaño, es más que probable que necesiten ayuda.

—Y yo también voy— agregó Harry.

—Es mejor que te quedes— le aconsejó Draco—. Mucho ajetreo podría hacerle daño al bebé.

—Daño le haría si me quedara aquí, especulando sobre lo que le pasó a Severus— declaró contundente—. Puedo viajar en la carreta. Además, eres fértil, no puedes ir solo con este hombre. Así nos protegeremos mutuamente— alzó una mano para interrumpir la protesta del rubio—. No insistas, yo también voy.

—Está bien— aceptó el otro, resignado, para luego mirar a Peter—. ¿Avisaste a los guardias?

—No es necesario.

-¿Cómo que no?- Draco lo miro entre molesto e intrigado-. Si sufrieron un ataque van a necesitar refuerzos.

-No, nuestros hombres mataron o hirieron a varios de los atacantes y el resto se dio a la fuga. Ahora no se precisa ayuda militar sino médica, y el Capitán Sirius me advirtió que dejara a los hombres cuidando el campamento, no puede quedar desprotegido.

-Suena lógico- declaró Harry-. Vamos ya.

-Espera un segundo- pidió Draco-. Voy a pedir a la enfermera que mande llamar a Hermione y esté pendiente de los enfermos. Por suerte, son pocos y ningún caso es de gravedad.

Luego de dar las instrucciones, se reunió de nuevo con los otros dos y, momentos después, ambos amigos partían veloces… rumbo a una maléfica trampa.

Continuará……

**Gotitas musicales**

Hoy sólo les voy a dejar el ballet navideño por excelencia, El Cascanueces, de Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (1892). El ballet está basado en un cuento de Ernst T. A. Hoffman, El cascanueces y el rey de los ratones. Aconsejo que escuchen todo, es bellísimo.

http: // www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id 1119

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Lily Potter…………… Madre de Harry, Marquesa de Potter

James Potter………. Padre de Harry, Marqués de Potter

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Luna Lovegood……. Hija de padre inglés y madre turca, residenciada en Turquía.

Peter Pettigrew….. ¿Quién va a ser? La rata.

Patrick Lupin………. Padre de Remus y Lily

Rufus Scrimgeour… Capitán de un acorazado de la Armada Real del Reino Unido.

Cedrid Diggory…….. Teniente de la Armada inglesa y amigo de infancia de los Potter

_Bueno, como ven, al fin pude subir un nuevo capítulo antes de terminar el año, espero de corazón que les guste (y que no me quieran mandar un avada)_

_Mi inmenso agradecimiento a_

_**AlmaRosaNS, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Ale Snape Li, Herminione, Jean Slytherin, Azula.snape, Canti-Potter y Lady Sermik**_

_por sus bellos comentarios y sus buenos deseos._

_También quiero agradecer a __**Alexa Black**__ que va a darme el inmenso regalo de traducir mis historias Una promesa trajo el amor y Un milagro de Navidad al portugués. Infinitas gracias, Alexa._

_Para los que no la han leído, los invito a mi historia navideña, Un milagro de Navidad, miren que ya se acaba Diciembre. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil_

_Y a todos los que me leen, les deseo que pasen un estupendo fin de año, y que el año 2008 traiga para todos ustedes un sinnúmero de bendiciones y felicidad, y que todos sus deseos se vean cumplidos._

_Y si quieren ayudar a cumplir uno de mis deseos, espero sus comentarios, ¿vale? _

_UN HERMOSO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS_

_Alisevv_


	19. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XIX**

**¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

Cerca de las Montadas Nubladas

Moribia

Draco aminoró la velocidad de su cabalgadura e hizo una seña a Peter para que detuviera la carreta. Habían dejado la protección de las montañas un buen rato antes y no le gustaba para nada alejarse tanto del lugar, podrían toparse con personas desagradables. Al trote, se acercó a la carreta.

—¿Cuánto falta?— preguntó, mirando a Peter con el ceño fruncido—. Nos hemos alejado demasiado de las montañas.

—Draco, no nos detengas, debemos llegar pronto con ellos— pidió Harry, que lucía un tanto pálido luego del largo recorrido.

—Es peligroso que marchemos por aquí, Harry, podríamos encontrarnos con gentes del usurpador. Además, a ti tampoco te hace bien— enfocó de nuevo al hombre bajito—. Le hice una pregunta.

—Falta muy poco, Lord Draco— se excusó el hombrecillo, mientras señalaba hacia un grupo de árboles cercanos—. Están refugiados en aquel bosque.

—¿Ves, Draco?— Harry sonrió, radiante—. Ya casi llegamos, no nos detengas más.

—Espero que sea verdad que están ahí— declaró Draco, no del todo convencido, al tiempo que alejaba su montura de la carreta—. Vamos.

ººººººº

Rize—Turquía

Apenas salía el sol por el horizonte cuando el HMS Achilles, acorazado estrella de la Armada de Su Majestad, arribaba al puerto de la ciudad de Rize. De inmediato, su capitán bajó de la nave y se dirigió a un barco cercano, custodiado por dos guardias del ejército inglés, y empezó a subir por la escalerilla de abordaje.

—Capitán Scrimgeour— de pie en lo alto de la escalerilla, Neville hizo un saludo militar a quien era su superior dentro de la milicia—, al fin llega. Bienvenido a bordo.

—Nos encontramos una pequeña tormenta que nos retraso— replicó el hombre, contestando con un saludo marcial similar antes de adelantarse—. Nos fue imposible llegar antes.

—Comprendo— aceptó el joven para después fijarse en la persona que acompañaba a Scrimgeour—. Cedric, es bueno verte— intercambió con su amigo un saludo similar y una sonrisa.

—Para mí también, aunque parece que las circunstancias no son buenas.

—No te imaginas hasta que punto— contestó Neville, antes de señalar al hombre a su lado—. Capitán Scrimgeour, Cedric, él es Seamus Finnigan, un enviado del Príncipe Severus.

—Podrías explicarnos bien qué está ocurriendo— pidió el hombre mayor.

—Por favor, acompáñenme a mi camarote, allí hablaremos con calma.

Mucho rato después, Rufus Scrimgeour alzaba la vista del mapa que estaba extendido sobre la mesa del pequeño camarote y estiraba sus piernas cuan largo era, para después enfocar su mirada azul en la humanidad de Seamus.

—¿Dices que el puerto no está muy custodiado?— indagó, levantando una ceja.

—Sí. Según lo que escuché antes de partir, apenas hay unos cuantos hombres, instalados en el fortín que protege la isla.

—Pero con un fortín las cosas se podrían complicar— intervino el joven Cedric.

—No lo creo— adujo Seamus—. El fortín es minúsculo, apenas posee un par de cañones, y está ubicado en un promontorio bastante bajo.

—Es extraño— el Capitán Scrimgeour frunció el entrecejo—. Un buen Jefe de Marina sabe que el puerto es una de las zonas que deben ser mejor protegidas.

—El puerto de Moribia es muy pequeño y el reino sólo posee un barco— explicó el joven—. Jamás se han presentado ataques desde el mar. Supongo que por esa razón el usurpador no le ha dado mayor importancia.

—Lo cual indica lo torpe que es— comentó el otro, despectivo—. ¿Una vez que tomemos el puerto, qué se supone que debemos hacer?

—La idea es dirigirnos todos a Anktar y asaltar el Castillo de Piedra para derrocar al tal Malfoy— declaró Neville—. Nos encontraríamos en las afueras de la capital.

—¿Y cómo llegamos hasta allí?— preguntó Cedric, observando a Seamus—. ¿Usted nos guiará?

—Imposible, yo debo ir con Lord Neville.

—Seamus conoce a la gente de Zoriam, lo necesitamos para establecer los contactos y conseguir cabalgaduras. Además, en cuanto crucemos la frontera él deberá adelantarse a avisar al Príncipe Severus que ya llegamos para que él y su gente se reúnan con nosotros— explicó Neville.

—En el puerto hay gente fiel al Príncipe— agregó Seamus—. Cuando derroten a los bastardos que defienden el lugar, busquen a Susan Bones. Es una aldeana, hija de un viejo pescador. Ella les conseguirá cabalgaduras y los pondrá en contacto con alguien que los guiará hasta Anktar y con otros de nuestros partidarios.

—¿Seguro que podemos confiar en ella?— dudó Scrimgeour.

—Es mi prometida— replicó Seamus, decidido—. Pongo mi vida de prenda en que es absolutamente leal.

El viejo capitán sonrió levemente.

—Bien. Otra cosa que me preocupa es el número de contendientes, nosotros no somos muchos— miró a Neville—, y ustedes tampoco.

—No se preocupe— el que contestó fue nuevamente Seamus—, en el camino va a crecer mucho el apoyo, se los aseguro. Hay mucha gente que apoya al legítimo heredero pero tienen miedo. El apoyo de ustedes los va a decidir.

—Y una vez lleguemos a las afueras de Anktar, ¿qué hacemos?— preguntó Cedric.

—Hay un gran bosque muy cerca de la ciudad, habitualmente está solo porque con tanta inseguridad ya nadie se aventura a pasar por ahí— explicó el joven moribiano—. Se puede utilizar como sitio de reunión.

—Perfecto. Entonces, ¿cuándo zarpamos?

—A la mayor brevedad— declaró Neville, contundente—. No sabemos cual es la situación actual y cada minuto que pasa puede ser esencial.

Rufus Scrimgeour se levantó, decidido.

—Bien. ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Si salimos ahora, esta misma noche podremos estar llegando al objetivo. Andando.

ºººººººº

Palacio de Piedra

Moribia

En cuanto habían entrado al pequeño bosquecillo, Draco y Harry se dieron cuenta que habían caído en una estúpida trampa. Allí los esperaba un grupo de hombres mal encarados que, luego de reclamar a Peter por haberlos tenido allí esperando tantos días, los ataron y amordazaron, cubrieron sus cabezas con una capucha de tela, y los lanzaron a la carreta, tapándolos con una vieja manta.

Luego empezaron un viaje que para ambos había sido terrible, especialmente para Harry, a quien el agobio de la capucha y mordaza y el acre olor de la sucia manta con que los tapaban, le provocaba unas ansias espantosas.

Habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban en tan precaria situación cuando la carreta se detuvo abruptamente y fueron sacados de ella sin miramiento alguno y alzados sobre el hombro de sus captores, quienes entraron por una de las puertas posteriores del palacio. Luego de recorrer numerosos pasillos, los metieron en una habitación, les quitaron la capucha y los despojaron de su mordaza. Tardaron unos momentos en recuperarse y comenzar a respirar con normalidad; cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron con la mirada diabólica y la sonrisa cruel de Lucius Malfoy.

—Lucius— Draco casi mordió las palabras mientras el susurro de furia salía de sus labios.

—Vaya, un tiempo con mi hermanastro y perdiste tus buenos modales, querido hijo.

—Yo no soy tu hijo.

—Ni quiero que lo seas. Un ser tan pusilánime como tú no merece llevar el apellido Malfoy.

—¿Cómo puede tratar así a su propio hijo?— preguntó Harry, incapaz de contenerse.

El usurpador dejó de mirar a Draco y clavó la acerada mirada en el joven moreno. A Harry, un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo, al sentir sobre sí la cruel y lasciva mirada. Por instinto, una de sus manos voló a cubrir su vientre, como si quisiera proteger a su hijo nonato de tanta maldad.

—Vaya, así que tú eres Harry Potter. Por lo que veo mi 'hermanito'— la palabra salió con infinito desprecio— tiene muchos defectos, pero el mal gusto no es uno de ellos. Me alegro, así cuando lo mate y ocupe su lugar, convirtiéndote en mi consorte, al menos tendré diversión en mi cama.

Una oleada de asco invadió a Harry ante las asquerosas palabras, pero sin dejarse amilanar, se irguió con dignidad.

—Es más imbécil de lo que ya de por si parece, si cree que va a poder matar a mi esposo— espetó con desprecio—. Y en cuanto a ocupar su lugar, sería imposible. Un individuo tan repulsivo como usted no le llega a Severus ni a la suela de su zapato.

La respuesta de Lucius fue una sonora cachetada que lanzó a Harry al suelo. De inmediato, Draco se agachó para verificar que estuviera bien.

—Si vuelves a decirme algo semejante, tu estancia en este sitio va a ser realmente desagradable— amenazó el hombre rubio, los ojos inyectados en furia, mientras Harry lo miraba desafiante. Luego, fijó la vista en Draco—. Y no veo por qué tú te muestras tan preocupado por una simple bofetada— terminó con furia.

—Yo puedo explicarlo, Su Majestad— se escucho la voz chillona de Peter. Al instante, tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre él, los de los jóvenes, furiosos, y los de Lucius, intrigados.

—Habla— ordenó este último, mirándolo fijamente.

—El chico está embarazado.

Esta vez, el rostro de Lucius se puso lívido de furia.

—¿Es eso cierto?— al ver que el hombrecillo asentía, gritó—. ¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?

—Me enteré el día de Navidad, mi señor— contestó el otro, temblando de miedo—. Si hubiera venido a contárselo y me descubrían, pudo arruinarse el plan.

—Rata rastrera— gruñó Harry entre dientes—. Si Severus no te mata antes, juro que yo sí lo haré.

Lucius, ignorando a Harry, insistió.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Completamente?

—Sí, Su Majestad. En el campamento todos lo saben.

Los ojos de Lucius se estrecharon de furia, hasta convertirse en dos finas ranuras. Ese maldito embarazo venía a complicar sus planes. Al fin, sobreponiéndose, miró a los guardias que habían traído a Draco y Harry.

—Llévenselos y enciérrenlos en las mazmorras. Y que se de aviso a Minerva McGonagall que necesito verla de inmediato.

—No se atreva a tocarme— dijo Harry con voz tan fría que el hombre que iba a tomarlo del brazo quedó quieto—. Puedo caminar solo.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, 'padre'— fue lo último que masculló Draco, antes de unirse a su amigo y caminar hacia la puerta con absoluta dignidad.

Cuando guardias y prisioneros abandonaron el lugar, Lucius fue hacia su escritorio y escribió una breve carta, la cerró y, derritiendo un poco de lacre, la selló. Luego, fijó su aguda vista en Peter.

—Quiero que regreses a las montadas y le entregues esto a Severus Dumbledore.

—¿Qué? No, Su Majestad, por favor. En cuanto me vea ese hombre va a querer matarme.

—No te preocupes, no lo hará— le aseguró Lucius, entregándole la misiva—. Estás bajo mi protección, ¿no?

—Pero señor…

—Si no partes de inmediato, yo mismo te mataré, ¿queda claro?

El hombrecillo estiró la temblorosa mano y tomó el sobre.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Ya puedes irte.

Momentos después de la salida de Peter, Argus Malfoy entraba en el despacho.

—Así que al fin lograste adueñarte del inglesito— dijo como saludo, su semblante lucía realmente preocupado.

—Sabes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

—¿Incluso con Draco?— preguntó el hombre mayor, quien pese a su alejamiento, quería a su joven sobrino—. Lucius, es tu hijo, un Malfoy.

—Draco no es nadie— declaró en hombre rubio, siseando entre los dientes apretados—. Sólo es un maldito traidor que se volvió contra su propia sangre.

—Pero, Lucius…

—Ni una palabra más— ordenó—. Draco irá a parar a manos del Sultán de Mejkin, eso me dará unos días de respiro, mientras termino de deshacerme de Dumbledore y su gente, hoy mismo voy a mandarle aviso a Crouch para que venga a buscarlo. Además— sus labios se distendieron en una sonrisa malvada—, estoy seguro que pronto se convertirá en el favorito del harem. No creo que le vaya tan mal.

Argus movió la cabeza, denegando resignado, al parecer su sobrino no iba a cambiar de opinión y seguir forzando el tema sería realmente temerario.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con el inglés?

Lucius distendió los labios en una sonrisa lasciva.

—Ese pequeño es realmente delicioso. Cuando quede viudo, el pobre— contestó con la voz cargada de ironía—, voy a dedicarme a consolarlo. Sólo tengo que deshacerme de un minúsculo problema antes.

—¿Sigues con esa idea? ¿No sería mejor que dejaras que regresara a su país? Una vez muerto tu hermanastro, dudo que los ingleses estén dispuestos a iniciar un conflicto en ultramar para sacarte del trono.

—Tu opinión no me interesa en lo más mínimo— replicó Lucius, definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su presa; no todavía, al menos.

Maldiciendo en voz baja la volubilidad que poseía su sobrino para algunas cosas, el hombre mayor preguntó:

—¿Y a qué te referías con 'deshacerte de un 'minúsculo problema'?

—Harry Potter está embarazado.

—¿Qué? Pero eso estropea todo; aún con tu hermano muerto, ese niño, de ser varón, sería el legítimo heredero. En esa circunstancia los ingleses sí tendrían razones para ayudar a sacarte del trono. Incluso podrían nombrar a Potter regente mientras el niño tuviera edad para encargarse del país.

—Exacto. Es por eso que ese engendro no debe nacer— replicó Lucius con fiereza. En ese momento, sonaron unos discretos golpes en la puerta—. Adelante.

Minerva McGonagall entró con paso lento y la ya habitual expresión demente en su arrugado rostro.

—¿Me llamaste?— preguntó, sin mostrar el más mínimo respeto o temor hacia Lucius. La mujer estaba más allá de todo eso y el usurpador lo sabía, y lo aceptaría, al menos mientras la necesitara. Después se encargaría de mostrarle quien mandaba allí.

—¿Puedes conseguir algo de poción abortiva?— preguntó Lucius, sin dar más rodeos.

—Puedo hacerla— contestó la mujer con cautela.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarías en tenerla?

—Un par de días, ¿para qué la quieres?

El hombre la miró un momento y luego sonrió.

—¿Qué te parecería si te digo que es para eliminar al bastardito de Severus Dumbledore?

—El inglés que acaba de llegar está embarazado.

—Aja.

La boca de la mujer se distendió en una mueca malévola.

—¿Me dejarás dársela en persona?

—No osaría privarte de tal placer.

—Me pondré a prepararla enseguida— replicó, antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Ninguno de los hombres que quedaron en la habitación, tuvieron dudas de que Minerva McGonagall iba a disfrutar enormemente con esa tarea.

ºººººººº

Mansión Potter

Londres

James Potter entró en la salita donde lo esperaban su esposa y suegros y se dejó caer al lado de Lily, lanzando un suspiro de cansancio. De inmediato, ésta tomó su mano y lo miró, preocupada.

—¿Te sientes bien?

El hombre asintió.

—Mi corazón está bien, no te preocupes— la tranquilizó, apretando la pequeña mano.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó Lord Patrick.

—Un mensajero del Ministerio de Guerra. Ya dieron su aprobación, la nave estará lista para partir mañana en la tarde, desde el puerto de Plymouth.

—Ya era hora— Lady Potter dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Lily, aún sigo pensando que es una imprudencia que tú y tu madre viajen con nosotros. Es un buque de guerra, no vamos a encontrar las comodidades a que están acostumbradas.

—Remus y nuestros hijos están en peligro— replicó la mujer, un tanto molesta—. ¿Crees que unas cuantas incomodidades van a detenerme?

—Pero podríamos adelantarnos, y en cuanto la situación esté tranquila, enviar el barco de la familia real de Moribia a buscarlas. Es mucho más apropiado.

—Ya hemos discutido esto docenas de veces, James, y aunque lo hiciéramos cientos de veces más mi respuesta seguiría siendo la misma— se levantó y lo miró desde su altura, semejando a un ángel vengador—: Pienso ir a Moribia aunque tenga que nadar detrás del barco. Se giró hacia Lady Lupin—. Mamá, acompáñame. Aún tenemos que embalar los obsequios que compramos para llevar a Moribia.

Y sin decir más, se encaminó hacia la salida, seguida de cerca por su madre.

—Mujeres— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Lord Potter, gruñendo con frustración, antes que la puerta se cerrara tras ellas.

ºººººº

Harry y Draco fueron empujados sin mucho miramiento dentro de una celda oscura y fría. Cuando los guardias que los habían llevado hasta allí salieron, el joven de ojos verdes se tambaleó y se llevó la mano al vientre. Al momento, Draco lo sujetó con firmeza.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Sólo un poco mareado— contestó el otro, respirando pausadamente con la intención que se fueran las náuseas.

—En ese rincón hay un banco— comentó Draco, mirando hacia una esquina de la celda—. Vamos para que te sientes.

Apoyado en su amigo rubio, Harry caminó despacio hasta el lugar indicado. Cuando al fin se sentó, lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?

Los dos amigos levantaron la mirada, sobresaltados al escuchar la ronca voz, proveniente del otro extremo de la celda.

—¿Y tú quién eres?— preguntó Draco, tratando de identificar al dueño de la voz bajo la débil luz reinante.

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Y yo segundo.

—Oh, por favor— exclamó Harry en ese momento—. Al parecer, todos estamos en el mismo predicamento así que más vale que nos ayudemos mutuamente— miró a su interlocutor—. Yo me llamo Harry y mi amigo gruñón es Draco— dijo tendiendo su mano.

—Mi nombre es Blaise— replicó el otro—, y disculpe si no estrecho su mano pero estoy demasiado sucio.

—Eso no importa— la diestra del joven de ojos verdes siguió tendida.

Al fin, con una tibia sonrisa, el otro se acercó, la tomó y la apretó con toda la firmeza que pudo. Después, dudando, la tendió hacia Draco. Al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, Harry le dio un codazo.

—Pero es que tiene razón— se quejó el rubio—. Está muy sucio.

—Como lo estaremos nosotros si permanecemos aquí por algún tiempo, ¿no crees?— razonó Harry. Entendiendo el punto, al fin Draco estrechó la mano de Blaise.

—¿Y por qué los trajeron aquí?— preguntó el joven de piel oscura.

Harry lo miró fijamente un buen rato. A diferencia de Draco, que lo miraba desconfiado, algo le decía que ese joven era de fiar, así que finalmente decidió ser franco con él.

—Soy el esposo de Severus Dumbledore, el legítimo Rey de Moribia.

—¿Severus Dumbledore Rey de Moribia? ¿Y qué pasó con el viejo Rey?

—¿Pero tú en que país vives?— le preguntó Draco, con una ceja alzada en señal de incredulidad.

Poniendo una mano en el brazo de su amigo rubio para que se calmara, Harry continuó explicando.

—Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado y mi esposo fue derrocado por Lucius Malfoy, quien es este momento está usurpando el trono. Estamos en medio de una guerra civil. Nosotros estábamos en las montañas, pero nos tendieron una trampa y nos trajeron a Anktar.

—Lo que no me explico es por qué tu desconoces todo eso— comentó Draco, que seguía observando a Blaise con cierto escepticismo. El joven de color suspiró y se sentó en el suelo.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que cuente mi historia— dijo con acento apagado, y empezó a narrar todo lo acontecido en su vida desde que su padre muriera años atrás. Luego de mucho rato, concluyó con tono de impotencia—. Ni siquiera sabía que me habían traído a Moribia.

—Entonces, por lo que entendí, el tal sultán también es un usurpador que está esperando que seas mayor de edad para obligarte a casarte con él— comentó Harry.

—Precisamente.

—Con razón estuvo bien dispuesto a ayudar a derrocar a mi tío— comentó Draco, quien a esas alturas ya lucía mucho más amigable hacia Blaise.

—¿Él lo ayudó?— preguntó el otro, intrigado.

—Sí, por lo que sabemos cedió hombres y armas a Malfoy— explicó Harry.

—Lástima que mi pueblo esté ignorante de todo lo que ocurre— se lamentó Blaise—. En Mejkin nadie lo quiere, se ha mantenido en el puesto por la fuerza y porque la gente tiene la esperanza que todo cambie cuando yo cumpla la mayoría y pueda acceder al trono. Si pudiéramos unir fuerzas, estoy seguro que lograríamos derrocar a ambos.

—Pues por lo pronto, me conformaría con poder salir de aquí— dijo Draco, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la celda y la empujaba con fuerza sin lograr que se moviera ni un milímetro.

—Es inútil— aseguró Blaise —. Llevo muchos días en este lugar y he revisado todos los rincones. Créanme, estamos atrapados y sin ninguna posibilidad de escape.

ºººººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

Al final de la tarde, Severus y Remus llegaron a la entrada de la cueva—hospital y saltaron de sus cabalgaduras, sonriendo satisfechos, y suponiendo que, dado que aún no era hora de cenar, sus respectivas parejas todavía se encontrarían allí.

Avanzaban sonrientes cuando la figura del Capitán Black se perfilo en la entrada de la gruta, con un semblante tan serio que a los recién llegados los inundó una extraña desazón, que se vio acrecentada cuando Hermione apareció detrás de su novio, en su rostro claras muestras de haber estado llorando.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— se apresuró a preguntar Severus, mirándolos preocupado y extrañado de que su esposo y su sobrino no hubieran salido a recibirlos—. ¿Dónde están Harry y Draco?

Ninguno de los interpelados se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Acaso no escucharon la pregunta de Severus?— preguntó Remus, la voz excesivamente alta por la inquietud—. ¿Dónde están los muchachos?

—No están en el campamento— contestó Sirius al fin, al tiempo que Hermione, en silencio, empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

—¿Cómo que no están?— Severus los miraba, aturdido—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Esta mañana Draco y Harry estaban adentro cuando llegó Peter Petegrew, diciendo que habíamos sufrido una emboscada o algo así y que Remus y tú estaban heridos. Según nos contó la enfermera de guardia, ambos salieron a toda prisa. Los guardias del camino los vieron bajar de la montaña.

—¿Por qué no los detuvieron?

—Como iban tranquilos no pensaron que estuvieran en peligro.

—Tenemos que salir a buscarlos— declaró Remus con el ceño fruncido, mientras sostenía a Hermione que estaba abrazada a él, la cara hundida en su pecho.

—Si fue una trampa, a estas horas deben estar ya en poder de Lucius— razonó el Príncipe con el semblante pétreo, aunque su corazón estaba apretado en un acongojado puño.

—De hecho, están en el Castillo de Piedra— confirmó Sirius.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— el rostro de Severus se endureció más, si ello era posible.

—Petegrew regresó hace una media hora.

—¿Cómo?— esta vez Severus no pudo disimular y el odio transfiguró su rostro—. ¿Dónde está ese maldito?

—No entiendo— terció Remus, la confusión mezclándose con la furia en su pecho—. ¿Cómo se atrevió a regresar?

Antes de contestar, Sirius miró fijamente a Severus y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo.

—Trajo esta carta para ti.

Severus la tomó con mano ligeramente temblorosa, rompió el lacre y extrajo el contenido, una hoja con unas breves palabras, que leyó en voz alta.

_Hola hermanito_

_Como ya sabrás, tengo en mi poder a tu esposo _

_y a mi mal llamado hijo._

_Si quieres volver a verlos con vida, más vale que_

_salgas del apestoso hueco donde te escondes y_

_vengas al palacio._

_Lucius _

—Maldito— ladró el Príncipe, arrugando el papel con furia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó Remus, sintiendo como la angustia lo inundaba, mientras Hermione, que se había separado un poco mientras Severus leía la nota, declaraba decidida, aunque las lágrimas aún rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Hay que ir a buscarlos— dijo convencida.

—Ciertamente— ratifico Severus, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y partir de inmediato, pero Sirius lo retuvo por el brazo.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?— tanto la voz de su novia como la helada mirada de Severus eran un claro reclamo.

—En estos momentos, aunque sea difícil, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón— razonó el capitán—. Si vas al palacio, Lucius te matará y contigo morirán las esperanzas de todos nosotros, y si crees que luego de eso soltará a Draco y Harry eres un iluso.

Severus rechinó los dientes pero comprendió que su amigo tenía razón, así que se soltó de agarre y lo miró fijamente.

—Tienes razón— aceptó luego de un buen rato, volviendo a ser el sereno estratega de siempre—. Sin embargo, no podemos esperar mucho tiempo, no sabemos lo que pueda hacerles ese desquiciado.

—Por lo pronto nada, no es tonto. Ahora debemos prepararnos, reunir a la gente.

Severus asintió, y mirando en derredor, observó a Bill, que también había salido del hospital y se mantenía a prudente distancia, esperando órdenes. Le hizo una seña y el pelirrojo se acercó, presuroso, cuadrándose al llegar a su altura.

—Que uno de los morib salga de inmediato a su poblado. Que explique la situación, necesitamos que todos los montañeses dispuestos a pelear bajen al campamento a la mayor brevedad. Envía un mensajero al oeste, que Charlie reúna a todos los hombres y avancen hacia Anktar, nos reuniremos en el bosque cercano; y envía gente al este y a la propia capital, que recluten a la mayor cantidad de hombres posibles, vamos a asaltar el Castillo de Piedra.

Giró la mirada hacia Sirius.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de contactar con nuestra gente en el castillo?

—Lo veo muy complicado, hace tiempo que ha sido imposible— replicó el capitán—. Y justo ahora, Lucius debe estar más alerta y cualquier error podría ponerlos en peligro. Pero si lo consideras necesario…

—Vamos a esperar— decidió el Príncipe luego de reflexionar—. Prefiero no arriesgarnos a que los descubran. Espero que puedan proteger a Harry y a Draco mientras tanto.

—Son gente lista, estoy seguro que sabrán que hacer en el momento adecuado— convino Sirius.

—¿Dónde está Petegrew?

—Ordené que lo pusieran bajo custodia.

Severus asintió a su amigo y miró nuevamente al hombre pelirrojo.

—Que lo traigan enseguida— ordenó, y sin poderlo evitar, nuevamente su serenidad se transformó en furia sorda.

Unos minutos después, un guardia llegaba, arreando a empujones al hombrecillo de aspecto ratonil. Cuando llegaron frente a Severus, un empujón más fuerte lo hizo caer arrodillado frente a su verdadero monarca.

—¿Qué puedes decir en tu favor para evitar que te mate aquí mismo, como el perro que eres?

—Déjamelo a mí, Severus— pidió Remus con acento helado—. A mí no me importa lo que tenga que decir, yo sólo quiero verlo aplastado como cucaracha.

Pese a que estaba aterrado, el hombre se levantó y se enfrentó a sus captores.

—No pueden hacerme nada— dijo con una débil sonrisa que quiso parecer confiada—. El verdadero Rey de Moribia me protege.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?— el hombrecillo asintió—. ¿No niegas que participaste en el secuestro del Príncipe Consorte y Lord Draco?

—Ése no es el Príncipe Consorte— se engalló Peter—. Sólo un pobre y tonto inglés que…

El golpe que lanzó Remus hizo que Peter cayera nuevamente al suelo. Mientras llevaba la mano a su nariz, que sangraba con fuerza, gritó:

—No pueden tratarme así, a menos que quieran que mi Rey se vengue, recuerden a quien tiene secuestrado.

—¿En verdad crees que Malfoy se vengaría porque aplastáramos a una sabandija como tu?— preguntó Sirius con burla.

—Él me protege— repitió Peter su cantinela.

—Pues yo creo que vas a tener que elegir mejor a tus protectores para el futuro… bueno, si es que tienes futuro, cosa que dudo— comentó la irónica voz de Severus.

—¿A que se refiere?— Peter empezó a inquietarse, el hombre ante él se veía muy seguro.

—Sirius, ¿quieres leer la posdata que tenía el mensaje de Malfoy?

El aludido extendió la arrugada hoja.

i _P.d: Como muestra de mi buena fe, te envío al traidor._

_Puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, total, a mí ya no me_

_sirve para nada. /i _

En el suelo, Peter Petegreww palideció y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

—No, eso no puede ser cierto.

—Vaya, ahora parece que la rata sí tiene miedo— comentó Remus con mirada dura.

—Y tiene razón para temer— sentenció Severus—. Peter Petegrew, esta misma noche comparecerás ante un tribunal. El pueblo al cual traicionaste será el encargado de juzgarte y decidir el castigo apropiado a tus crímenes— miró a los guardias—. Llévenselo y manténganlo vigilado hasta la hora del juicio.

Mientras el traidor era arrastrado fuera del lugar y los presentes intercambiaban opiniones, Severus se alejó para evitar que los demás pudieran percibir la intensidad de su dolor.

—Lucius Malfoy— musitó en voz suave, pero cargada de tanta ira que hasta el aire se tensó a su alrededor—, más te vale que tengas cuidado, porque si haces algo a Harry o a Draco, juro que suplicarás para que te mate.

Continuará……..

**Gotitas musicales**

De Sergei Rachmaninov, Rapsodia sobre un tema de Paganini, variación 18 (1934)

http:// www. epdlp. com/ compclasico. php?id 1097

De Ludwing Van Beethoven, sinfonía Nº 6 (1808)

http:// www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id 954

De Mikis Theodorakis, Zorba el griego (1964)

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v gTPbkqECZKc&featurerelated

**Gotitas históricas**

**Acorazado**: Es un buque de guerra de gran tonelaje, fuertemente blindado y artillado, que constituyó el núcleo de las flotas de guerra desde la segunda mitad del siglo XIX hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Las primeras naves acorazadas eran buques tradicionales de madera forrada de planchas de acero. El ingeniero francés Dupuy de Lome construyó el primer navío acorazado en 1858, La Gloire, buque de casco de madera con blindaje de hierro y que pronto fue imitado primero por los británicos, que con el HMS Warrior mejoraron la idea al construir la nave enteramente de hierro, lo que permitió añadir mamparos estancos para aislar zonas inundadas en caso de perforación del casco, y por los españoles, que en 1863 botaron el primero de una serie de navíos acorazados también construidos enteramente en metal, la _Numancia_.

La diferencia entre los blindados franceses e ingleses era que los primeros tenían todo el casco blindado, mientras los segundos sólo protegían la batería y las calderas; esto le dio superioridad marítima a Francia, aunque por poco tiempo. Con la construcción del HMS Achilles en 1863, Inglaterra empezó la construcción de buques blindados en todo el casco.

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Lily Potter…………… Madre de Harry, Marquesa de Potter

James Potter………. Padre de Harry, Marqués de Potter

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Peter Pettigrew….. ¿Quién va a ser? La rata.

Patrick Lupin………. Padre de Remus y Lily

Rufus Scrimgeour… Capitán de un acorazado de la Armada Real del Reino Unido.

Cedric Diggory…….. Teniente de la Armada inglesa y amigo de infancia de los Potter

Seamus Finnigan….Mensajero perteneciente a la guardia moribiana.

Minerva McGonagall… La bruja de la historia

Argus Malfoy………. Tío de Lucius

Blaise Zabini………. Heredero legítimo del Sultanato de Mejkin

Hola mis queridos lectores.

Bien, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este año, espero que les guste.

Mi enorme agradecimiento a

**Azula.snape, AlmaRosaNS, Ale Snape Li, Canti Potter, Herminione, Hikari—no—nagareboshi, Jean Slytherin y Lady Sermik**

Porque sus bellas palabras siempre llevan una sonrisa a mi rostro y alegría a mi corazón.

Quería contarles que no soy demasiado buena en eso de crear estrategias militares y batallas, y definitivamente me está costando un tanto desarrollar la trama, ya que quiero que quede real y creíble, por lo que si alguna vez me retraso en el ritmo de publicación, pido me tengan paciencia.

**Un beso inmenso a todos**

**Los adoro **


	20. La caballería va en camino

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XX**

**La caballería va en camino**

Costas de Moribia

Mar Negro

La nave de guerra HMS Achilles, navegaba suavemente en la quietud de la noche. Desde el puente de mando, el Capitán Rufus Scrimgeour revisaba la línea de la costa, iluminada por unas tenues y dispersas luces. Luego de otear con cuidado, bajó el catalejo y habló a su primer oficial, quien se encontraba parado a su lado, en silencio.

—No se observa movimiento, aunque con tan poca luz no hay mucho que se pueda ver— comentó con el ceño fruncido—. Vamos a acercarnos al puerto en silencio, quizás tengamos suerte.

Pero sus deseos no se vieron realizados y un cuarto de hora después, eran recibidos con el estruendoso ruido de cañones.

—¡A los cañones!— el capitán casi ladró la orden, antes de otear la costa; luego se giró a mirar a Cedric, que seguía junto a él en el puente—. El señor Finnigan tenía razón acerca del fortín, es ridículamente pequeño— dijo, antes de gritar una nueva orden—. Apunten noventa y cinco grados a estribor y eleven cuarenta y ocho grados.

Los marineros se apresuraron a obedecer al tiempo que sonaba otro cañonazo desde tierra.

—¿Preparados?— ante la respuesta afirmativa de todos sus cañoneros, ordenó—¡Fuego!

A partir de ahí empezó una pelea encarnizada, y a pesar de la ventaja de los defensores al estar atacando desde lo alto del fortín, nada pudieron hacer ante el poder de fuego desplegado por el acorazado inglés, y una hora después la bandera blanca de rendición aparecía entre las maltratadas murallas de la fortificación.

—No se mueva nadie— ordenó Scrimgeour desde su puesto de mando—. Esperemos a ver qué hacen.

Minutos más tarde, un soldado portando la bandera blanca salía de la edificación, seguido de varios soldados mas, algunos de ellos heridos y apoyándose en sus compañeros.

—Timonel, acérquese al puerto.

Mientras el aludido hacía las maniobras pertinentes para atracar el barco, los hombres con la bandera blanca se detuvieron a unos trescientos o cuatrocientos metros del atracadero. Al mismo tiempo, varios hombres y algunas mujeres, vestidos con ropas sencillas, se acercaron con cautela desde el lado del pueblo, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

—Vamos a bajar— ordenó el capitán, dirigiéndose a la escalerilla—. Con precaución. Cañoneros, atentos a cualquier movimiento desde el fortín.

Mientras los hombres que manejaban los cañones enfocaban su atención en el fortín, un grupo de soldados se colocaron a lo largo de la línea de estribor, apuntando hacia tierra, y varios más subieron al palo mayor y al de mesana, apuntando sus armas no hacia los hombres de la playa, sino mucho más lejos, pendientes de cualquier movimiento extraño.

Una vez que todos sus hombres estuvieron en posición, el Capitán Scrimgeour bajó a tierra, seguido de cerca por Cedric y por varios oficiales también armados.

Cuando los vencidos habían sido arrestados y llevados a las bodegas del barco, y los heridos habían sido puestos en manos de uno de los médicos de la nave inglesa, Scrimgeour se giró hacia el grupo de pescadores y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. Uno de los ancianos se acercó lentamente, acompañado por un hombre de unos treinta años.

—No deben temer— aseguró el capitán inglés—. Hemos venido a ayudar.

—No tenemos miedo, señor, sólo estamos intrigados— contestó el anciano—. ¿A quién vienen a ayudar y por qué?

—Venimos a apoyar al Príncipe Severus Dumbledore.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que eso es cierto?— preguntó el más joven, de mal talante.

—Eso es algo que no le pienso contestar a usted— replicó Scrimgeour, mirando de arriba abajo al pescador insolente, antes de girarse nuevamente al anciano—. ¿Conoce a Susan Bones? Necesito hablar con ella.

—¿Y para qué quiere a Susan?

El capitán inglés fulminó al impertinente pescador con la mirada

—Disculpe a Justin, señor, es algo impulsivo a veces— dijo el anciano, mientras miraba al mencionado ordenándole que cerrara la boca—. Yo soy el padre de Susan¿por qué la está buscando?

—Seamus Finnegan me dijo que ella podría ayudarme.

—¿Seamus?— se escuchó una voz femenina y los hombres desviaron su atención para fijarla en una bonita joven delgada y de cabello castaño, cuyo rostro reflejaba una gran ansiedad—. ¿Ha visto a Seamus¿Está bien?

—Sí, está bien— confirmó el capitán—. Al menos hasta esta mañana lo estaba.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Es usted la señorita Bones?— la joven afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Me podría decir que parentesco la une con el señor Finnigan?

La joven lo miró, extrañada, pero aún así, contestó:

—Seamus y yo no somos parientes, nos vamos a casar, pero no entiendo su pregunta.

—Perdone mi descortesía, pero aunque usted es físicamente como la describió su prometido, debía confirmarlo.

—¿Confirmarlo? No entiendo— la joven lo miró suplicante e insistió en su pregunta anterior—. Por favor¿dónde está Seamus?

Scrimgeour miró alrededor, donde ya se había reunido una buena cantidad de pescadores curiosos

—¿Podríamos hablar en un sitio más privado?

Asintiendo, la joven guió a Scrimgeour y a Cedric a una cabaña, humilde pero muy limpia y prolija. Detrás de ellos entraron el anciano señor Bones y Justin. Los ingleses observaron a éste último con clara desconfianza. Notándolo, el hombre mayor hizo una seña invitándolos a sentarse en las rústicas sillas del sencillo comedor de la vivienda.

—No se preocupen, Justin es un poco borde a veces pero de absoluta confianza, es incondicional del Príncipe Severus— explicó el hombre, mientras sacaba una botella de '_chacha'_y varios recipientes—. Creo que todos necesitamos beber algo fuerte— comentó, al tiempo que llenaba los vasos, antes de continuar con su explicación anterior—. Además, si van a pedir lo que imagino, Justin es la persona indicada.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a pedirle?— preguntó Scrimgeour, tomando un sorbo de la bebida y carraspeando—. Vaya, esto es realmente fuerte.

—Es evidente lo que desea— replicó el anciano, mirando divertido la expresión del capitán que aún luchaba contra la carraspera—. Van rumbo a Anktar y necesitan un buen guía¿no?

—Y algún medio de transporte, de ser posible— agregó Cedric, sonriendo levemente, mientras su superior recuperaba el aliento.

—No se preocupen, les conseguiremos cabalgaduras suficientes y Justin los puede guiar.

—De hecho, por el camino podemos conseguir unos cuantos hombres dispuestos a acompañarnos en la lucha— comentó el aludido, quien había depuesto un tanto su actitud defensiva.

Tanto Scrimgeour como Cedric asentían cuando se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Susan.

—Por favor¿ahora me podrían decir dónde está Seamus?

—Está guiando a otro grupo de soldados ingleses que van a ingresar por la frontera con Zoriam— le explicó Cedric—. No se preocupe, señorita, él está bien.

—Eso espero— la joven lanzó un suspiro, mitad esperanza, mitad desaliento—. Ojala ustedes logren derrotar al tirano.

El Capitán Scrimgeour se levantó y, colocándose frente a la preocupada joven, le hizo un saludo marcial en señal de respeto.

—Si de nosotros depende, Moribia volverá a ser un país de paz y prosperidad. Se lo prometo.

ºººººº

Montañas Nubladas

El comedor general era un hervidero de gente. La noticia del raptó de Harry y Draco y la traición de Peter había corrido como reguero de pólvora, y en ese momento en el recinto se encontraban prácticamente todos los residentes adultos del campamento.

Las mesas se habían corrido hacia las paredes de la cueva, dejando solamente una silla en la cual se sentaba Severus Dumbledore, ejerciendo su cargo de máximo jefe del campamento y Rey de Moribia, aunque por el momento no hubiera podido ratificar su cargo.

El parloteo de los presentes cesó cuando sonó un pequeño cuerno, anunciando la entrada del acusado. En cuanto Peter, atado y escoltado por dos guardias, entró en el salón, el momentáneo silencio cesó y las muestras de furia y dolor no se hicieron esperar. El hombrecillo, la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos, avanzó en medio de gritos e insultos, hasta detenerse frente a la silla ocupada por Severus.

El Príncipe lo miró con fiereza unos momentos, antes de apartar su vista de él y mirar a todos los presentes.

—Pueblo de Moribia— habló en tono solemne y todos los cuchicheos se calmaron, al tiempo que todos fijaban su atención en su líder—. Ante nosotros tenemos a Peter Petegrew, acusado del delito de traición a la patria. Este hombre lanzó una afrenta personal contra mí, creando las condiciones para que fueran secuestrados mi esposo embarazado y mi sobrino. Pero a pesar que la idea de tomar venganza por mi propia mano me resultaba extremadamente atractiva, antes que hombre soy Príncipe, y Harry Dumbledore, antes que mi esposo es el Príncipe de todos ustedes, y siendo que esto es una afrenta contra Moribia, considero que es justo que sea Moribia quien lo juzgue y decida su destino— se giró hacia Sirius—. Capitán Black, exponga el caso.

Sirius Black habló durante mucho rato, exponiendo como Peter Petegrew había planeado y ejecutado todo lo concerniente a la trampa, y como había confirmado su participación, al creerse apoyado por el usurpador del trono, Lucius Malfoy.

—Silencio, por favor— pidió Severus, ante las imprecaciones que siguieron tras las palabras de Sirius. Cuando se calmó el bullicio, habló de nuevo—. El Capitán Black ha presentado los hechos. Se que es inusual, pero nuestras circunstancias actuales son inusuales, así que les pregunto¿el acusado es culpable o inocente?

Los gritos de culpable resonando en la inmensa cueva impactaron a Peter, quien levantó la vista y miró alrededor, aterrado.

El pueblo que traicionaste ha hablado, Peter Petegrew— declaró Severus una vez se hubo controlado nuevamente el escándalo—. Ahora sólo queda dictar sentencia— la voz del Príncipe sonó solemne y todos los presentes sostuvieron la respiración, expectantes—. ¿Hay algo que puedas alegar en tu defensa?

El pequeño hombrecillo se tiró al suelo, llorando y gritando, suplicante.

—Perdón, Su Alteza— clamó, desesperado—. El usurpador me obligó, me amenazó de muerte.

—No fue eso lo que dijiste cuando trajiste la carta— retrucó Severus, impasible—. Dijiste que Lucius Malfoy te protegía¿recuerdas?

—Estaba confundido, piedad, mi señor.

—Lo siento, tú no tuviste piedad con tus víctimas— continuó Severus, antes de agregar—. Este tribunal te ha hallado culpable, y en mi calidad de Presidente del mismo, te sentencio a que seas colgado hasta morir.

—No, Su Alteza, por favor— suplicó nuevamente el reo, en medio de un silencio sepulcral. De pronto, una idea se abrió paso en su desesperada mente—. Pido clemencia bajo la vieja Ley de la Piedad.

El Príncipe recordó que la Ley de la Piedad databa de la Edad Media, y hacía más de un siglo que no se mencionaba en ningún juicio en Moribia, pues aplicaba exclusivamente en los casos de sentencia a pena de muerte, y no se había dado ningún caso en el reino durante ese tiempo. Según dicha Ley, si al menos una persona era capaz de pedir clemencia por un reo condenado, su sentencia debía ser cambiada por cadena perpetua. Los presentes que se negaban a pedir clemencia, lo expresaban volviéndose de espaldas al condenado.

Frunciendo el ceño, Severus miró a Petegrew y luego a la concurrencia.

—El condenado acaba de invocar la Ley de la Piedad y es mi deber aceptar su requerimiento— declaró en tono solemne—. Por eso, pregunto¿Hay alguien en este recinto que considere a bien pedir clemencia por la vida de este condenado?

Aterrado, Peter vio como, poco a poco, todos le miraban con desprecio y le daban la espalda, ratificando en silencio la terrible condena. Al fin, sólo quedaron frente al reo los guardias que le vigilaban y Víktor Krum, quien se adelantó, pidiendo permiso a Severus para hablar.

—Viktor— musitó Petegrew, aliviado—. Gracias, amigo.

El aludido se giró hacia el hombrecillo, observándolo con profundo rencor.

—Yo no soy amigo de traidores inmundos— espetó, antes de volver su atención a Severus—. Su Alteza, esta sabandija me engañó para bajar a Anktar y hablar con el usurpador para urdir esta trampa. Soy culpable por confiado y aceptaré el castigo que Su Alteza disponga, sólo le suplico que me permita estar en el grupo que efectuará la ejecución.

Severus lo miró largo rato y al final sólo dijo:

—Concedido— aceptó, antes que Krum volviera a mirar al reo con desprecio y le diera la espalda.

—Noooooo— gritó Peter, lanzándose suplicante a los pies de Severus—. Piedad, Su Alteza, por favor.

—La sentencia se ratifica— el semblante de Severus se mostró pétreo mientras hablaba—. El acusado será colgado hasta morir. La sentencia será cumplida al amanecer. Llévenselo.

ºººººººº

Castillo de Piedra

Anktar

—Draco, tengo mucho frío— musitó Harry, quien abrazado a si mismo, tiritaba incontrolablemente. De inmediato, el joven rubio se sentó a su lado y tocó su frente.

—Tienes fiebre— musitó, mientras lo abrazaba, intentando darle calor.

—Toma esta cobija— dijo Blaise, acercándose con una delgada manta—. No es gran cosa pero puede ayudar— al ver que el joven de ojos verdes seguía tiritando, a pesar de la manta y que Draco le abrazaba, preguntó, extrañado—. ¿Por qué tiembla así? Aquí hace frío pero no es para tanto.

—Está débil, no ha comido nada, ni siquiera ha tomado agua en todo el día, y el frío no ayuda.

—Pero tú estás en el mismo caso y lo soportas bien.

—Pero yo no estoy embarazado.

—¿Harry está embarazado?— ante el asentimiento de Draco, el joven de piel oscura frunció el ceño—. Los embarazos masculinos son muy delicados, esta situación puede ser muy peligrosa para él y para el bebé.

—Sí, lo sé¿por qué crees que estoy tan preocupado?

La respuesta de Blaise fue interrumpida por un chirrido en la puerta, indicando que estaba siendo abierta.

—Debe ser la vieja loca que trae la comida y el agua. Es una bazofia pero tal vez lo ayude un poco.

Expectantes, observaron como la puerta se abría lentamente, y una delgada y envejecida figura aparecía en el dintel, con un gran bulto entre sus brazos.

—Lord Draco— musitó el recién llegado, que se había acercado rápidamente a los tres presos—. ¿Cómo está?

—Godric— exclamó el joven rubio, asombrado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Por favor, joven lord, hable despacito, si me descubren estaré perdido, y lo que es peor, ya no podré ayudarlos— pidió el hombre en voz baja—. Sobre su pregunta, cuando huyeron a las montañas yo estaba en cama, enfermo. Cuando me recuperé, pensamos que era mejor que me quedara aquí para averiguar lo que pudiera.

—¿Pensaron¿Quiénes?

—Pues al principio estuve en contacto con el señor Bill Weasley, pero hace un buen tiempo que eso ha resultado imposible. En todo caso, hasta ahora mi ayuda no había sido de mucha utilidad y lamentaba haberme quedado. Pero si puedo ayudarlos ahora, habrá valido la pena— se quedó mirando fijamente al tembloroso Harry, casi con adoración—. La voz de su secuestro se ha corrido por palacio. ¿Es cierto que es el Príncipe Consorte?

—Sí, lo es.

—Por Dios, el Príncipe Severus debe estar desesperado.

—¿Eso son mantas?— preguntó Draco, obviando la exclamación del hombre.

—Oh, sí, que tonto soy— dejó el bulto en el suelo y sacó unas gruesas mantas de lana. De inmediato, Draco extendió una y abrigó a Harry.

—También les traje agua fresca y algo de comida. Hay una sopa caliente que seguramente le sentará muy bien, Alteza— dijo el hombre, inclinándose respetuosamente ante Harry.

—Gracias— el joven esbozó una débil sonrisa y aceptó el cuenco de sopa que le daba el anciano, sujetándolo con mano temblorosa. Al ver que era imposible que la mantuviera firme, Draco se la quitó y empezó a dársela como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—Espero que también haya traído comida para los demás— musitó Blaise, quien estaba parado a un lado.

—Sí, señor, perdone no haber venido antes, pero el riesgo era muy alto. Ahora lo hice porque Su Alteza y Lord Draco…

—No se preocupe, buen hombre, comprendo perfectamente— Blaise tomó agradecido el cuenco con sopa que le era entregado.

—También traje varias mantas, pero si escuchan que alguien viene escóndanlas bajo el catre— advirtió, al tiempo que se alejaba unos pasos—. Mañana intentaré traerles de desayunar, un poco de leche caliente para Su Alteza— indicó.

—Gracias— musitó Harry de nuevo, los ojos algo húmedos al pensar que ese buen hombre estaba arriesgando su vida y libertad por ayudarlos.

—Una última cosa, Lord Draco— agregó el hombre, antes de salir—. Minerva McGonagall está tramando algo, la gente de la cocina dice que estuvo buscando algunas hierbas raras, pero nadie se explica para qué, y desde entonces nadie la ha visto. Por si acaso, no tomen nada que ella les traiga. Yo regresaré en cuanto pueda con comida fresca.

—Godric— Draco se levantó y se acercó a él—. Ya que tienes la llave de la celda¿qué probabilidad crees que tendríamos si escapáramos?

—No sabría decirle— contestó el otro con franqueza—. El castillo está muy custodiado, por dentro y por fuera. Sería una acción muy riesgosa, especialmente con Su Alteza enfermo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón— razonó Draco, dándole unas leves palmaditas en la espalda—. Estás haciendo un servicio inapreciable a la Corona, y al Príncipe Severus a nivel personal.

—No se angustien, estoy seguro que el Príncipe vendrá a rescatarlos en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto, yo los protegeré, se lo aseguro— contestó Godric, y después de inclinarse profundamente, salió rápidamente de la celda y cerró nuevamente con llave.

ºººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Sirius Black caminó lentamente, el sonido de sus pasos, amortiguado por la nieve que cubría el camino por donde andaba; sus ojos escrutando en la oscuridad de la noche, rastreando, seguro de que allí encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

Al fin lo vio, una figura solitaria sentada en una roca, mirando sin ver el espacio ante él, mientras el viento aprovechaba para jugar con los negros cabellos sin que su dueño hiciera nada por evitarlo.

Sirius apresuró el paso para alcanzar el lugar y se sentó en silencio. Y Severus agradeció ese silencio, en ese momento no necesitaba palabras huecas de consuelo, era mucho más importante la presencia amistosa, el apoyo incondicional.

El capitán sacó dos pitillos de tabaco, de confección casera; encendió ambos y le pasó uno a su amigo. De manera automática, Severus dio una profunda calada y, mientras expulsaba el humo lentamente, fijó su negra mirada en la punta encendida del pitillo.

—Pensaba que ya no te quedaba tabaco— comentó de manera distraída.

—Lo tenía escondido para una circunstancia especial— replicó Sirius—. Aún me quedan otros dos, los fumaremos cuando rescatemos a los chicos.

Severus continuó mirando su cigarro sin contestar, para luego seguir fumando sin hablar. Pasó un buen rato, y cuando ya los pitillos estaban a punto de consumirse, miró de nuevo la punta encendida, como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo.

—¿Y si no podemos rescatarlos?— al fin podía expresar con palabras la angustia que lo atenazaba, impidiéndole casi respirar—. Harry, Draco y mi bebé son mi única familia. Ya perdí a mi padre por culpa de ese desgraciado, si también los pierdo a ellos no podría resistirlo.

—Eso no pasará— le aseguró su amigo, quien tiró su colilla al piso y observó como la nieve la apagaba, dejando en su lugar un charquito de agua—. Lucius Malfoy no es tonto, Severus. Sabe que ellos son su garantía, no cometería la estupidez de hacerles daño.

—Pero quizás durante el rescate…

—No pienses eso— exigió el otro con decisión—. Y vamos, necesitas descansar, mañana va a ser un día duro.

—No quiero ir a mi cueva— Severus sabía que en ese lugar tan íntimo, la ausencia de Harry lo aplastaría sin piedad.

—Entonces vayamos a las barracas— Sirius se levantó y jaló a su Príncipe para instarlo a imitarlo—. Quien sabe, quizás hasta encontremos un par de incautos a los que desplumar esta noche— propuso. Severus recordó cuando ambos eran más jóvenes y jugaban con los soldados bajo su mando cada vez que iban a pelear. Extrañamente, eso tranquilizaba a todos, además de fortalecer el lazo de confianza que los unía a sus subordinados—. No se me ocurre mejor forma de relajarnos.

—¿Has seguido haciéndolo?

—Siempre— Sirius confesó, satisfecho—. ¿Por qué crees que aún conservo tabaco?

Severus sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—Vamos entonces.

—Ojala encontremos algún morib dispuesto, también se está acabando mi provisión de aguardiente.

—Con tal que no apuestes esos dos tabacos que te quedan, todo está bien.

—Eso jamás. Amigo, ya te lo dije, esos nos los vamos a fumar cuando los chicos vuelvan con nosotros. Y va a ser muy pronto, te lo juro.

ººººººº

Montañas del Oeste

Moribia

Cuando Neville y su grupo llegaron a las costas de Zoriam, se encontraron con varios problemas, la mayoría de ellos girando alrededor de la misma pregunta¿De cuánto disponen?

El primer escollo fue el concerniente a la obtención del salvoconducto para transitar libremente por el país, desde la costa hasta la frontera con Moribia. En este punto los Ziriamnos fueron intransigentes, y Neville agradeció internamente haber tomado la precaución de llevar consigo un buen puñado de liras turcas, las cuales fueron directo a las manos de las autoridades de Zoriam.

—Demonios, se llevaron hasta mi último kuruş — había comentado el futuro Marques de Potter, con una expresión tan cómica que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

El segundo problema implicó la obtención de caballos y ropa de abrigo apropiada para las bajas temperaturas reinantes, especialmente en la cordillera que debían atravesar. A este punto ya no contaban con efectivo, así que Seamus empezó una laboriosa negociación, que a Neville le recordaba vívidamente los regateos en el Gran Bazar de Estambul. Luego de muchos dimes y diretes, lograron que les alquilaran los caballos y la ropa, a precios exorbitantes, para ser pagados posteriormente con piedras preciosas del subsuelo de Moribia. Aunque los muy desconfiados, se habían quedado con el barco en que habían llegado como garantía.

—Demonios, estos son más vivos que los turcos—, fue lo último que dijo Neville, antes de emprender el galope rumbo a la frontera con Moribia.

Galoparon sin descanso por varias horas, a través de caminos estrechos y resbalosos, algunos de ellos construidos a orillas de profundos precipicios. Al fin, casi al amanecer, Seamus le hizo una seña a Neville, indicándole que se detuvieran un momento.

—Hemos llegado— dijo el joven guía en cuanto su caballo se emparejó con el del mayor de los Potter—. El campamento está a unos diez minutos en esa dirección. Si acepta una sugerencia, usted y yo deberíamos acercarnos primero a hablar con Charlie Weasley, el jefe de la resistencia en la zona. Si ven acercarse a todo su destacamento, alguien podría ponerse nervioso y empezar a disparar.

—Me parece una buena idea— aceptó Neville—. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que necesitemos para hablar con el señor Weasley?

—Creo que media hora será suficiente.

Asintiendo, Neville dio media vuelta y se acercó al resto de sus hombres.

—Me voy a adelantar con el señor Finnegan— explicó—. El campamento queda a unos diez minutos de aquí. Denme media hora de margen y marchen hacia el lugar. Los esperaré allí.

—¿Está seguro que es buena idea que vaya solo, mi Teniente?— preguntó uno de sus hombres, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado.

—No se preocupen, el señor Finnegan dice que la zona es segura y confío en él— contestó, antes de hacer un saludo militar y unirse a Seamus, para partir a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del campamento, varios hombres salieron al camino, apuntándolos, pero uno de ellos reconoció a Seamus.

—Bajen las armas, es Finnigan— el hombre, un viejo amigo de Seamus, se acercó a los recién llegados—. ¿Qué haces aquí y quién es éste hombre?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Te enterarás a su debido tiempo— replicó el aludido con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Está el Teniente Weasley?

—Sí, está preparándose.

—¿Preparándose para qué?

—Te enterarás a su debido tiempo— replicó el otro, sonriendo con malicia. Seamus soltó una carcajada.

—Te extrañé, mi buen amigo¿sabías?

—Yo también. Y vamos, los guiaré donde el jefe.

—A mí no me engañas, Ernie. Lo que quieres es enterarte de las nuevas noticias.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Minutos más tarde, los caballos se detenían en un claro, donde un hombre pelirrojo daba órdenes, mientras una multitud de hombres revisaba sus cabalgaduras y organizaba agua y comida para el viaje.

—Jefe, mire a quien nos trajo el viento— gritó Ernie McMillan. El hombre pelirrojo se giró hacia ellos, y al identificar a Seamus, caminó presuroso hacia él.

—Seamus, muchacho, que gusto verte— lo saludó, entusiasmado. Su hermano Bill había conversado con él y sabía la importancia de la misión a la que había partido el joven—. Por favor, dime que tuviste éxito.

Por respuesta, el aludido señaló a su acompañante

—Jefe, le presento a Neville Potter, el hermano mayor de Su Alteza, el Príncipe Consorte.

—Oh, demonios, señor Potter, bienvenido— el hombre pelirrojo tendió su mano y el otro la estrechó con fuerza—. Pero no entiendo¿vienen solos?

—No, mis hombres se quedaron un tanto rezagados— explico Neville—. Llegarán muy pronto.

—Preferí hacerlo así, no quería que los vigilantes se fueran a poner nerviosos al ver llegar tantos hombres armados.

—Sí, hiciste bien— convino Charlie, y luego miró a Ernie—. Ve con los vigilantes y ponlos sobre aviso. Que reciban a nuestros amigos como merecen.

—Bien, yo también debo partir— dijo Seamus, viendo como su amigo partía con la curiosidad saciada.

—¿Cómo que partir?— preguntó el hombre pelirrojo.

—Debo llevar un mensaje urgente para el Príncipe. Tiene que reunir la gente. Lord Neville te explicará.

—Pero Su Alteza ya está reuniendo la gente para atacar— argumentó Charlie—. Hace una par de horas llegó un mensajero, estamos preparando todo para partir.

—¿Cómo que reuniendo la gente? Pensé que iba a esperar el resultado de mi gestión.

—Sí, pero se presentó un imprevisto.

—¿Imprevisto¿De qué clase?

Charlie Weasley se vio repentinamente incómodo. Antes de contestar, fijó su mirada azul en Neville, quien lo miraba con interés.

—La verdad es que su llegada es providencial. El problema es que el Príncipe Consorte y Lord Draco, el sobrino del Príncipe, fueron secuestrados. Su Alteza va a atacar el Castillo de Piedra.

—¿El Príncipe Consorte?— la expresión de Neville se vio repentinamente alarmada—. ¿Harry?

—Sí, Milord. Lo lamento.

La mirada del futuro Marques se oscureció, mezcla de furia y preocupación.

—¿Cuándo sucedió?— preguntó con voz ronca.

—Ayer en la mañana— replicó el pelirrojo, apenado.

—¿Qué instrucciones dejó Su Alteza?— preguntó Seamus, frunciendo el ceño.

—Está congregando a todos los rebeldes en el Bosque Dorado, desde allí se organizará el ataque.

—Es el bosque que queda cerca de Anktar¿no?- preguntó Neville y Seamus asintió—. La Providencia sigue de nuestra parte— el mayor de los Potter dejó que su instinto militar tomara nuevamente el control—. Otro grupo de mis compañeros va a subir desde el puerto, quedamos en reunirnos en ese bosque. Debemos de salir de inmediato.

—Mis hombres están casi listos, Milord. En cuanto lleguen los suyos podremos partir.

Neville asintió y se alejó de los otros dos, oteando a lo lejos, donde ya el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte. Y por infinita vez en esos días, rogó al cielo para que protegiera a su familia, especialmente a su hermano menor.

ºººººººº

Castillo de Piedra

Anktar

La habitación en que se encontraba era oscura, sucia y fría, pero era el lugar más apropiado para evitar que alguien indeseado interrumpiera su trabajo. Estaba en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo, un lugar al que ni siquiera el personal se atrevía subir a limpiar, pues decían que en esa zona se escuchaban los gritos y lamentos de una antigua Princesa, a quien habían encerrado de por vida, luego de matar al hombre que amaba ante sus ojos. Incluso, algunos decían que, durante las noches de luna, su alma en pena rondaba los pasillos en busca de su amado.

Minerva se reía de tales creencias, y en su locura incluso pensaba que esa Princesa merecía ese castigo, pues seguramente había sido una traidora como el Rey Albus y su maldito bastardo, y si hubiera dependido de ella, la hubiera dejado morir en medio de atroces torturas.

En ese momento, se encontraba en uno de los lados de la habitación, donde había instalado un fogón en la chimenea. Sobre éste, un caldero se calentaba, su contenido hirviendo y humeando, provocándole cierta irritación en la vista. Pero las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos no eran producto de dicha irritación, sino de la demente risa que lanzaba de tanto en tanto.

Terminó de agregar unas hierbas y empezó a agitar el contenido del caldero con cuidado. Unas horas más, menos de un día, y se desharía de ese pequeño engendro que no tenía derecho a vivir. Y si tenía suerte, también se desharía del inglés, y con ello a Severus Dumbledore no le quedaría nada y su venganza estaría cumplida… y Albus Dumbledore se retorcería en su tumba.

Sólo unas pocas horas más.

Continuará…..

**Gotitas históricas**

_**La lira turca:**_ La antigua _**lira**_ _**("**__**Türk Lirası**_**")** era la moneda de Turquía. Para evitar confusiones con la desaparecida lira italiana, más conocida, se le suele llamar **lira turca**. En un principio se dividía en 100 _**kuruş**_, que a su vez se dividían en 40 _**paras.**_

Al principio del siglo XIX, la lira aún no existía, ya que el valor del _**kuruş (o piastra)**_ le permitía ser la unidad monetaria principal, y el _**para **_era una subunidad. Entonces, el kuruş era una moneda de plata de gran tamaño, pero para finales del siglo XIX, ya era una pequeña moneda de plata que equivalía a 1/100 de la lira de oro.

Con la primera guerra mundial, Turquía abandonó el patrón oro, y la lira de oro pasó a valer unas 9 liras en papel moneda al principio de los años 1920.

**Gotitas musicales**

Hoy les traigo música de películas, espero las disfruten

**De Malcolm Arnold, El Punte sobre el río Kwai, 1957**

**http// www.**** epdlp. com/bso. php?id (igual)16**

**Burt Bacharat, Dos hombres y un destino, 1969**

**http://www. compbso. php?id (igual) 425**

**Zbigniew Preisner, Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, 1994**

**http://www. compbso. php?id**** (igual) 617**

**Maurice Jarre, Doctor Zhivago, 1965**

**http://www. compbso. php?id**** (igual) 573**

**Jon McLaughlin, So Close Enchanted**

**http://www. you watch?v (igual ) UtMM2PXBm5M&feature (igual) related**

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Lily Potter…………… Madre de Harry, Marquesa de Potter

James Potter………. Padre de Harry, Marqués de Potter

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Peter Pettigrew….. ¿Quién va a ser? La rata.

Rufus Scrimgeour… Capitán de un acorazado de la Armada Real del Reino Unido.

Cedric Diggory…….. Teniente de la Armada inglesa y amigo de infancia de los Potter

Seamus Finnigan….Mensajero perteneciente a la guardia moribiana.

Minerva McGonagall… La bruja de la historia

Blaise Zabini………. Heredero legítimo del Sultanato de Mejkin

Charlie Weasley…. Hermano de Bill, jefe de los rebeldes en la zona Oeste

Justin F. Fletchey… pescador perteneciente a las fuerzas rebeldes.

Susan Bones……… Chica del pueblo, novia de Seamus.

Godric Gryffindor… Empleado del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Ernie McMillan…….. Rebelde ubicado en las montañas del Oeste

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Mi profundo agradecimiento a

**AlmaRosaNS, hikari-no-nagareboshi, Lady Sermik, Azula.snape, Jean Slytherin, Herminione y Ale Snape Li**

por sus hermosos comentarios, siempre alegran mi espíritu

Aprovecho para contarles que hice un fic cortito para el cumple de Severus, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil (no me deja poner link directo) Se llama El mejor de los regalos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Los quiero un montón.


	21. Dispuestos para la batalla

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel, que siempre lee mis locuras y me da geniales ideas. Gracias, linda.

_**Esta semana cumplieron años varias de mis queridas amiguitas, así que este capítulo va para todas ellas. **_

_**Lui, Sol, Kari y Misato, espero que hayan pasado un cumpleaños más que estupendo y que la vida les llene de bendiciones ahora y en un futuro. Quisiera haber podido escribir algo para cada una, pero mi muso se escondió ante la idea y no hubo manera de convencerlo para que saliera **_

_**Nota especialísima: La carta que escribe Severus a Harry en la primera escena de este capítulo no es de mi autoría, sino un regalito que me hizo Gabrielle y que fue tan bondadosa que me dejó usarlo. Gracias, cariño, me encantó. TQM.**_

_**El amor que salvó un reino**_

_**Capítulo XXI**_

_**Dispuestos para la batalla**_

Montañas Nubladas

Cuartel General

Severus se encontraba sentado en una mesa, en la cueva que fungía como cuartel general. La noche anterior, luego de llegar a las viviendas de la tropa, había estado un buen rato hablando con su gente de cosas intrascendentes, con el ánimo de relajarse y relajarlos, pero cuando se había acostado apenas había conseguido dormir un par de horas en las cuales ni siquiera había logrado descansar, pues sus sueños terminaron poblados de pesadillas, donde corría y corría pero nunca lograba alcanzar a Harry.

Desistiendo de dormir, había salido de las barracas y caminado bajo el frío de la noche hasta el solitario cuartel. Luego de estar un buen rato en la oscuridad, torturándose al pensar cómo estarían Harry y su bebé, y también Draco, tomó una decisión: Iba a escribir, si eso no le ayudaba a relajarse, nada lo haría.

Encendió un pequeño candil, que apenas lanzaba un círculo de luz sobre el centro de la rústica mesa, sacó papel, un tintero y una pluma. Mojó la pluma en tinta y por largo rato estuvo así, ¿sobre qué escribir? Al fin, una luz iluminó su corazón y sonrió levemente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía escribir sino una carta a Harry? Colocó la punta de la pluma sobre la hoja y empezó:

_Mi querido amor_

_Apareciste en mi vida, mi "pequeño jardinero",_

_Y desde ese mismo instante, eres todo cuanto anhelo._

_Mi amanecer es contigo; contigo, mi mejor sueño,_

_tu sonrisa es la esperanza que calma mi sufrimiento._

_Vivo por ti… y mi pequeño, ese pequeño proyecto,_

_que cobijas en tu seno, nuestro bebé tan amado_

_fruto de nuestro deseo_

_Juntos superamos todo, separados sólo peno_

_te hecho tanto de menos…_

_mi dulce amor de ojos verdes,_

_no sabes cuanto te amo…_

_desde la tierra hasta el cielo_

_No te alejes de mi pecho,_

_cobíjate en él, mi cielo,_

_protegeré nuestra unión,_

_contra el mismísimo averno._

_Velando siempre tu sueño,_

_tu sonrisa me da vida,_

_tus esmeraldas me llenan,_

_de ternuras… de recuerdos,_

_mi pequeño amor perfecto._

_Tu Severus_

El hombre miró la hoja largo rato, mientras una lágrima incontenible se deslizaba por su mejilla, cayendo en una esquina y ocasionando un pequeño borrón en su firma. Se apresuró a soplar para secar el pergamino. Cuando la tinta estuvo seca, la dobló con cuidado y la puso en un bolsillo de su camisa, junto a su corazón. Allí permanecería hasta que pudiera ver de nuevo a su amado esposo, para entregársela como ya le había entregado su corazón.

ºººººº

En pleno invierno, a las horas del amanecer, en las Montañas Nubladas todavía era noche cerrada. A lo largo del empinado camino que conducía a un lugar agreste y desolado, una pequeña colina lo suficientemente alejada de la zona de viviendas como para que nadie tuviera que volver a pasar por allí y recordar lo que iba a acontecer en el sitio, una gran cantidad de ciudadanos se habían apostado, con candiles y teas encendidas que refulgían en la fría oscuridad.

Con tono lúgubre, el sonido de un cuerno rasgo el aire gélido y todos los presentes fijaron la vista en un punto del camino, aguardando expectantes. Poco después, una comitiva de seis soldados de la antigua guardia de palacio, se aproximaban, llevando a rastras a Peter Pettigrew, que lloraba y gritaba suplicando clemencia. A su lado, el vicario Nicolás Flamel, con un libro de oraciones en la mano que iluminaba la antorcha que llevaba uno de los guardias, caminaba serenamente, mientras musitaba una plegaria y decía al reo palabras que intentaban ser reconfortantes pero que para nada lograban serenar el alma cobarde y descreída del traidor.

A su paso, ninguno de los asistentes dijo nada. Sin insultos, ni gritos, ni maldiciones hacia el condenado. Simplemente presenciaban todo en un silencio serio y respetuoso. Al fin y al cabo un hombre estaba caminando hacia su triste final.

En el punto de destino, un árbol viejo y sabio sostenía en una de sus fuertes ramas una gruesa cuerda lista para ser usada. A medida que se acercaban, los gritos y gemidos del hombrecillo crecían en volumen, y ante su resistencia a caminar, los soldados se vieron precisados a llevarlo prácticamente a rastras.

-Hijo, ten valor y arrepiéntete de tus pecados- decía el anciano vicario al tiempo que llegaban al viejo árbol-. Dios es magnánimo, si te arrepientes de corazón, él te perdonará y morirás en su gracia.

-No, no me pueden matar- el traidor se retorcía, intentando soltarse y escapar. Al fin logró echarse a los pies de Flamel-. Por favor, usted es un vicario, a usted le escucharían. Pídales que me perdonen.

-La sentencia fue pronunciada y la ejecución dictada- quien contestó no fue el anciano, sino la voz potente del Capitán Sirius Black, autoridad designada para constatar la ejecución-. Tienes unos minutos todavía, es mejor que hagas caso al vicario y los uses para limpiar tu alma.

-No, no, no- Pettigrew volvió a retorcerse entre las manos de los guardias, que lo habían alzado del piso con brusquedad-. No quiero morir.

Sirius alzó una mano y un hombre alto acercó un caballo a paso lento, mientras Víktor Krum se acercaba al condenado con una venda en la mano.

-¿Quiere que le vende los ojos?- preguntó en tono neutro.

-Viktor, no, por nuestra amistad, por favor- pero el otro permaneció con el brazo estirado y el rostro impasible. Al fin, y dado que Peter seguía gritando y llorando, el soldado miró a Sirius, quien hizo una seña afirmativa, y procedió a vendarle los ojos.

Mientras los gritos de angustia del condenado resonaban en el aire helado, lo montaron en el caballo que esperaba a un lado y lo ubicaron bajo la rama del árbol, justo debajo de la soga. Colocaron el lazo alrededor del cuello de Pettigrew y cerraron el nudo corredizo, afirmándolo, mientras dos hombres sujetaban al traidor para mantenerlo inmóvil.

Por último, y ante una nueva señal de Sirius, el verdugo principal levantó una fusta y dio un fuerte golpe en las ancas del caballo, que escapó a galope, dejando a Peter Pettigrew bajo ese viejo árbol, retorciéndose entre espasmos agónicos, su vos callada definitivamente. Se cumplía el final que aguarda a todos los traidores: Morir en medio de la ignominia y el desprecio de los que una vez lo consideraron su amigo.

ººººººººº

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar

Harry había pasado la noche tiritando en brazos de Draco, quien lo observaba desesperado, sin saber qué hacer para bajarle la fiebre. El joven rubio temía que, de seguir así, el muchacho de ojos verdes pudiera perder el bebé o algo peor. Sentado en el suelo, muy cerca del catre donde estaban los otros dos, Blaise miraba la escena con semblante serio y preocupado.

Un ruido en la puerta los sobresaltó, y momentos después, Godric entraba nuevamente, cargando una humeante bandeja con comida, y acompañado de otra anciana, delgada y elegante, que los miraba con bondad.

-Godric, que bueno que llegaste- Draco lo miró, aliviado-. Harry sigue con fiebre, ¿trajiste algo que pueda ayudarle?- en ese momento reparó en su acompañante y frunció en ceño-. ¿Quién es ella?

-No se preocupe, Lord Draco, es Rowena Ravenclaw, y como yo, permaneció en palacio para ayudar a Su Alteza el Príncipe Severus. La traje porque sabe de hierbas medicinales y sanación.

La dulce mujer se acercó a los chicos.

-Por favor, Lord Draco, acueste a Su Alteza en el catre.

Draco se paró y ayudó a su amigo a acostarse en el duro mueble, antes de apartarse para dar paso a la mujer, aunque no se alejó demasiado. Ella revisó a Harry un buen rato antes de levantar sus preocupados ojos hacia el rubio.

-¿Su Alteza está embarazado, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supo?- Draco frunció el ceño-. ¿Ya se corrió la voz por palacio?

La mujer lo miró extrañada, sin saber a qué se refería, pero respondió:

-Fui partera toda mi vida, Lord Draco, y en mi juventud atendí un par de casos de fertilidad masculina. Uno de ellos tuvo un embarazo problemático y los síntomas de Su Alteza son muy similares.

-Pero puede ayudarlo, ¿verdad?

-Severus, Severus, ¿dónde estás?- se escuchó la voz rasgada de Harry, estaba delirando-. Severus.

-Dios, está hirviendo de fiebre- comentó Draco, alarmado.

-Su organismo está luchando para proteger a su embarazo, de ahí la fiebre. Hay una hierba que puede ayudar a bajarla- abrió una bolsa que llevaba y empezó a buscar-. Como Godric me dijo los síntomas, traje varias plantas, por si acaso- explicó, al tiempo que sacaba la que buscaba, un cuenco y una piedra, y procedía a machacarla. Luego la mezcló con agua, mientras seguía machacando, y al final coló todo a través de un lienzo blanco, obteniendo un líquido verde oscuro-. Que beba un pequeño trago cada dos horas, y déle también mucha agua- instruyó, señalando un gran recipiente que había traído Godric-. Yo regresaré esta noche con más poción.

Draco se quedó mirando el líquido, aún sin estar convencido de la prudencia de dar eso a Harry.

-Confíe en mí, Lord Draco.

-Yo conozco esa hierba, Draco- comentó Blaise, quien había permanecido observando todo a corta distancia-. Mi madre también la usaba cuando me daba fiebre siendo niño. Es buena.

Draco los miró un buen rato, reflexionando. Harry tenía mucha fiebre, demasiada, y dadas las circunstancias, no le quedaba más remedio que confiar. Asintiendo, levantó la cabeza de su amigo, que seguía delirando en voz baja, e hizo que tomara un pequeño trago.

-Ya debemos irnos- dijo Godric con voz perentoria-. Regresaremos en la noche, y recuerden, no tomen nada que les traiga Minerva McGonagall.

Y sin otra palabra, ambos dejaron la celda, dejando a Harry acurrucado en el regazo de Draco, mientras de tanto en tanto llamaba a Severus con tono lastimero.

ºººººº

Montañas Nubladas

-No y no, Hermione- decía Sirius Black con el ceño fruncido-. Las mujeres y los niños se deben quedar aquí, protegidas. No puedo permitir que vengas con nosotros.

-No seas necio- replicó la joven con el ceño fruncido-. Todos los hombres van a luchar, y el doctor Karkaroff va a necesitar ayuda para atender a los heridos, y las mujeres enfermeras y yo estamos entrenadas para eso.

-Que vayan ellas pero tú te quedas.

-Óyeme bien, Sirius Black- la joven le apuntaba con el dedo en un gesto decidido-. Voy a ir a ayudar, y si sabes lo que te conviene, no te atreverás a impedirlo. No voy a quedarme aquí como un ratón asustado mientras todos los que amo están en peligro. Si no me apoyas en esto, al menos quítate de mi camino.

-Pero Hermi- el tono del capitán se suavizó y puso cara de carnero degollado-. Si te pasa algo no lo resistiría. Yo…

La joven contuvo lo que su prometido iba a decir, empinándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Sirius, no soy de cristal, y si es por apoyar a los que quiero puedo ser realmente ruda- sonrió con ternura-. Voy a ser la esposa de un capitán de la guardia, y pienso apoyarte en las buenas y las malas cada día de mi vida, contra lo que sea y contra quien sea. ¿Me expresé con claridad?

-Definitivamente- Sirius sonrió y, tomándola en brazos, le dio un beso aún más apasionado-. Pero vas a tener mucho cuidado y no vas a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mi capitán.

ººººººº

La mañana había pasado para Severus con desesperante lentitud, consciente que debía dar tiempo a que llegaran los hombres del Este y el Oeste, para agruparse en el bosque. Si todo iba bien y sin demasiados contratiempos, esa misma noche estarían todos reunidos y podrían atacar al amanecer.

Ya habían partido algunos mensajeros cuyo objetivo era llegar a Anktar y avisar a los partidarios del heredero legítimo que estuvieran preparados ante el perentorio avance de las tropas y dispuestos para el apoyo.

En horas de mediodía llegó Zulub Hagrid en persona, comandando un importante grupo de moribs armados hasta los dientes. Luego de ello, un nuevo grupo de hombres partió con la instrucción de despejar una ruta desde las Montañas Nubladas hasta el bosque cercano a Anktar.

Alrededor de una hora después, partía el convoy, que incluía varias carretas llevando pólvora, armas, comida, ropa de abrigo y material médico, rumbo al Bosque Perenne, llamado así por los enormes y viejos abetos y cipreses que lo conformaban. La batalla final estaba en marcha.

ººººººº

Puerto de Plymouth

Inglaterra

-Demonios, era verdad- gruñó Salazar Slytherin, capitán del HMS Prince, mientras observaba las dos elegantes parejas avanzar por el estrecho muelle. Le habían informado que entre sus pasajeros iban a viajar dos damas, pero definitivamente había creído que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, allí estaba la prueba tangible de que era algo totalmente serio.

-¿Esas son mujeres?- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró para encontrar a un joven tripulante, que observaba a las personas que se acercaban al barco con perplejidad.

-No parecen elefantes- replicó su superior en tono cortante.

-No, disculpe, mi capitán, es que… - se interrumpió como intentando encontrar las palabras. A su alrededor, todos los tripulantes se veían igual de consternados-. ¿No se supone que éste es un barco de guerra?

-Y lo es- el tono del hombre era duro-. Y si alguien hace un comentario gracioso respecto a esto, se las verá conmigo. Quedan advertidos- concluyó , antes de dirigirse a la escalerilla de abordaje, por la cual ya subía Lily Potter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; al fin iba a ir al encuentro con el resto de su familia, aunque en el camino produjera un ataque severo de gastritis al capitán y a toda la tripulación.

ººººººººº

Bosque Perenne

Afueras de Anktar

Severus y el grupo de las Montañas Nubladas llegó al Bosque Perenne al final de la tarde, y notó con satisfacción que ya había llegado un buen contingente de hombres, que los recibieron con vítores y diversas muestras de euforia. Mientras miraba a sus súbditos con satisfacción, escuchó que Remus, quien cabalgaba a su lado, lanzaba una exclamación ahogada.

-¡Soldados de Su Majestad!

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Severus, notando la exaltación de su acompañante.

-Severus, mira aquel grupo de allá, los uniformes. Son ingleses.

El hombre giró de inmediato, y al darse cuenta que Remus tenía razón, acicateó el caballo hacía el nutrido grupo, seguido de cerca por el futuro Conde de Lupin. Al llegar, saltaron de los caballos y se acercaron a quienes parecían ser los jefes y que los recibieron con expresión satisfecha.

-Lord Scrimgeour, Cedric- saludó Remus con entusiasmo al reconocerlos-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues si no me equivoco, ustedes nos mandaron llamar- contestó el capitán con ironía.

-Seamus lo logró- musitó Severus casi para si mismo y el otro hombre lo miró con curiosidad. Notándolo, Remus se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones.

-Severus, ellos son Lord Rufus Scrimgeour, Capitán de la Armada de Su Majestad, y Lord Cedric Diggori- dijo, señalando a ambos, antes de agregar-. Su Alteza, Severus Dumbledore Snape.

Ambos ingleses, plenamente conscientes de las normas de etiqueta internacional, hicieron una respetuosa inclinación ante Severus.

-Por favor, no- pidió el Príncipe-. Ustedes son amigos que han venido a ayudar, y espero que me consideren igual- sin transición, miró fijamente al Capitán Scrimgeour y preguntó-: Supongo que Seamus Finnegan logró avisarles, ¿dónde está? ¿Y cómo supieron que íbamos a reunirnos aquí?

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos?- preguntó Cedric, señalando un sitio cercano donde habían colocado unas cobijas en el piso-. Esta explicación será prolongada

Una vez instalados, el aludido comenzó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido durante esos días y las decisiones tomadas. Pronto se unieron Sirius y una entusiasta Hermione, que suspiró feliz cuando supo que su hermano mayor venía en camino

-Lo extraño es que el señor Finnegan no llegara a las montañas. Él iba a ponerlo sobre aviso, creímos que por eso estaban aquí.

-Supongo que cuando llegaron al campamento del Oeste, ya había llegado nuestro mensajero indicando que nos íbamos a reunir aquí y lo consideró innecesario- comentó Severus.

-Es increíble la coincidencia- musitó Remus, asombrado.

-Mi madre diría que Dios movió algunas piezas a nuestro favor- dijo Hermione, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Pues ya era hora de que…- Sirius no completó lo que iba a decir, pues se quedó mirando un punto a lo lejos-. Señores, creo que el resto de los refuerzos está llegando al campamento.

ººººººº

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar

-¿Draco?- musitó Harry, abriendo los ojos con dificultad. Estaba acostado en el catre de la celda y tenía un paño húmedo sobre la frente. Observó como Blaise entregaba al rubio un paño más fresco, para luego humedecer el otro y ponerlo sobre la fría roca del piso del calabozo para que se enfriase-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Te subió mucho la fiebre y estuviste delirando durante horas- le explicó Draco, mientras apartaba un mechón de su frente y colocaba mejor el paño-. Por suerte vino una amiga de Godric que es sanadora y te dio una poción para bajar la temperatura. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Regular- contestó con dificultad, antes de preguntar con angustia-. ¿Mi bebé?

-Está bien. Lo más importante es controlar la fiebre y parece que la poción lo está logrando. Espero que Godric vuelva pronto con nueva poción, ésta se está terminando.

Como si lo hubiera convocado, la puerta se abrió y el anciano entró por la misma.

-¿Cómo sigue Su Alteza?

-Mejor, la fiebre cedió un poco y recuperó la conciencia- contestó Draco, antes de mirarlo, interrogante-. ¿Dónde está Rowena?

-Preferí venir sólo, los pasillos están llenos de vigilantes y si veníamos ambos íbamos a llamar mucho la atención. Pero aquí le traje otro frasco de medicina.

-Menos mal, éste estaba a punto de terminarse.

-También traje más cobijas, esta noche hay luna nueva y es más oscura y fría de lo habitual.

-¿Trajiste café caliente?- preguntó Blaise.

El hombre asintió.

-Sí, y leche tibia para Su Alteza, en su estado no debe tomar café. Y el estofado que prepararon hoy está muy sabroso- miró fijamente a Draco-. ¿Su Alteza comió algo?

-Nada, se despertó hace muy poco.

-Traje sopa para él. Intente que coma, es indispensable en su estado- el joven rubio asintió-. También traje más agua, Rowena dice que es probable que la fiebre vuelva a subir en la noche, deben controlársela.

-Así se hará.

Antes de despedirse, el anciano miró al joven, preocupado.

-Según me dijo Rowena, la situación del Príncipe Consorte es muy delicada- musitó con tristeza-. Sigan dándole la medicina y poniéndole los paños húmedos. Si la fiebre sube demasiado podría morir, o perder a su bebé. Regresaré en cuanto pueda.

Mientras Draco lo miraba caminar hacia la puerta, una sensación de angustia inundó su pecho. Si Harry y su bebé morían, su tío moriría con ellos, estaba seguro de eso.

ºººººº

Buque HMS Prince

Canal de la Mancha

-¿Capitán?

-¿Sí?- replicó el hombre, irritado, sobresaltando al joven marinero que había logrado encontrar valor suficiente para acercarse a él. Al ver el nerviosismo del joven, relajó el ceño-. ¿Qué quieren ahora las señoras?

Un poco más tranquilo, el joven estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Entendía que su capitán estuviera irritado, luego de la gran cantidad de peticiones hechas por sus pasajeras.

-Lady Potter pide amablemente que tenga la bondad de acompañarlos a tomar el té.

El hombre de mar suspiró con frustración.

-Por favor, dígale a la señora Marquesa que mis labores me impiden acompañarlos. Con gusto lo haré durante la cena- al ver que el joven no se movía, preguntó-: ¿Qué pasa?

-Lady Potter agregó que a menos que el barco se estuviera hundiendo, y estuviéramos a punto de abordar las lanchas salvavidas, no aceptaba un no por respuesta- el joven tuvo que recurrir a todo su entrenamiento militar para no reír ante la cara de frustración de su superior.

-Demonios- masculló el otro, al tiempo que se encaminaba al interior de la nave-. Y yo que me enrolé en la Armada precisamente para escapar de esa cuerda de cacatúas fastidiosas. ¡Rayos!

ºººººººº

Bosque Perenne

Afueras de Anktar

-¡Neville!- Hermione se arrojó en brazos de su hermano mayor, llorando de alivio y felicidad, ahora estaba convencida que todo saldría bien-. ¡Al fin llegas!

-Ya, pequeña, no llores. Ya estoy aquí- mientras acunaba a la joven con uno de sus brazos, alzó la vista y la fijó en los demás-. Tío Remus- musitó sonriendo, abrazándolo con su brazo libre-. Y ustedes deben ser mi cuñado y mi futuro cuñado- obviando el protocolo, extendió la mano, saludando con afecto a los otros dos-. Lo chicos me hablaron mucho de ustedes en sus cartas- de repente, la sonrisa se borró y miró a Severus, preocupado-. ¿Se ha sabido algo de Harry?

-Sólo que él y mi sobrino Draco fueron secuestrados por Lucius Malfoy y están en el Castillo de Piedra- contestó Severus.

-Sí, algo me adelantó el Señor Weasley antes de venir hacia aquí. ¿Cómo pasó?

-Les tendieron una trampa- replicó el Príncipe, con el rostro pétreo y el ceño fruncido.

Neville respiró profundamente, no era momento de dejarse inundar por el pánico. Luego de un par de minutos, durante los cuales todos mantuvieron un discreto silencio, volvió a hablar.

-¿Y esa es la razón de que decidieran atacar sin esperarnos?

-No podíamos esperar más- confirmó Severus-. Cada minuto es precioso, y no teníamos idea de si Seamus había logrado alcanzar su objetivo o no.

Neville asintió.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo con tono sereno, y miró a Severus-. ¿Tienen algún plan de ataque?

-Lo tenemos- replicó el Príncipe-. Por eso di orden de reunir las fuerzas.

-Aunque hasta la llegada de ustedes, era un plan más bien suicida- agregó Sirius.

-Entonces sólo queda decidir cómo encajamos nosotros en el plan- comentó Neville.

-De hecho, te estábamos esperando para decidirlo- intervino Rufus Scrimgeour, que hasta el momento había mantenido un discreto silencio.

Neville asintió al capitán inglés y luego fijó la mirada en Severus.

-¿Cuándo planean atacar?

-En la madrugada.

-Entonces nos queda poco tiempo para coordinar el ataque. Estamos a sus órdenes, Su Alteza- y Neville se cuadró ante Severus en actitud de obediencia marcial, y en un gesto de respeto y apoyo, todos los presentes lo imitaron.

El ejército de Severus Dumbledore estaba dispuesto para recuperar el trono que por legítimo derecho le correspondía, y lo que era más importante, recuperar a las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Continuará………

**Gotitas musicales**

Hoy dos preciosas piezas de George Bizet

Los pescadores de perlas. (1863)

http://www. epdlp. com/ opera. php?id (igual) 11

Juego de niños (1871)

http:// www. epdlp. com/ compclasico. php?id (igual) 960

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Nicolás Flamel…… Vicario

Peter Pettigrew….. ¿Quién va a ser? La rata.

Víctor Krum……….. Soldado de la guardia moribiana

Godric Gryffindor… Empleado del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Rowena Ravenclaw… Empleada del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Salazar Slyterin… Capitán del HMS Prince, otro acorazado inglés.

Rufus Scrimgeour… Capitán de un acorazado de la Armada Real del Reino Unido.

Cedric Diggory…….. Teniente de la Armada inglesa y amigo de infancia de los Potter

Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, esperando de corazón que les siga gustando

Mi gratitud muy especial a

**AlmaRosaNS, Lady Sermik, Aranel-Riddle, hikari-no-nagareboshi, Lis Snape, Quetzal29 y Jean Slytherin**

por sus siempre hermosos comentarios. Me ayudan mucho a continuar, especialmente en estos capítulos que me están resultando especialmente intrincados

**Lis Snape**: Hola, Lis, bienvenida a la historia. Sí, supongo que mis universos alternos son un tanto diferentes, aunque te invito a pasarte por mi perfil, también tengo varias historias que no son universos alternos, en ellas todos son magos y brujas. Sev está un tanto OCC, pero ni modo, así salió, y debo confesar que los personajes estén fuera del canon no es algo que me preocupe demasiado, aunque en otros de mis relatos está más apegado al Severus de Rowling. Las parejas las cambié un poco para variar . Pues la trama que sugieres está interesante, pero ya lo tenía pensado de otro modo, espero que también te guste aunque no sea lo que esperabas . En cuanto a algo trágico, pondré algunas cosas que van a producir tensión, espero que también sean de tu agrado. Cuídate también. Besitos mil.

Los demás comentarios los contesté en sus respectivos correos

Besitos mil a todos

Los adoro


	22. Y comienza la batalla

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Un beso enorme a Midhiel y Undomiel24, por leer mis locuras y sus excelentes sugerencias.

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XXII**

**Y comienza la batalla**

Castillo de Piedra

Anktar

—Vaya, ¿a qué debo el dudoso placer de tu visita?— preguntó Lucius Malfoy con ironía, mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre parado frente a él —. Si tu amo te mandó a presionarme, puedes decirle que muy pronto voy a conseguir todos mis propósitos, que tenga un poco más de paciencia.

—Sí, ya me enteré sobre tus nuevos huéspedes— replicó el otro con una sonrisa desdeñosa—. Supongo que piensas que con ellos bajo tu dominio, la balanza de la guerra se está inclinando a tu favor. Pero yo que tú no estaría tan confiado.

El hombre rubio se enderezo, mirándolo como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

—Me importa muy poco tu opinión— la mirada de desden se mezcló con un destello de curiosidad—. ¿Y cómo lo averiguaste tan rápido?

—Tengo mis modos. Además, debo decirte que tus cortesanos son una bola de chismosos.

Lucius se relajó nuevamente.

—Sí, supongo que a estas horas ya debe haber corrido la voz por todo el reino. Mejor, así sabrán que conmigo no se juega, y los tontos que apoyan a mi estúpido hermanastro correrán a esconderse como conejos.

Antes de contestarle, el hombre se sentó en un cómodo sillón y estiró las piernas.

—Lucius, caramba, cada vez eres peor anfitrión— comentó, cambiando de tema—. ¿No me vas a ofrecer algo de tomar?

—Sólo atiendo a mis invitados y tú no lo eres— replicó el otro con acritud—. Mira, Crounch, estoy cansado, así que di de una buena vez a qué has venido y lárgate.

—Pero que modales— el hombre esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Y eso que voy a liberarte de una pesada molestia. Vine a llevarme a Blaise.

—Estupendo. No es una gran molestia, en verdad, pero prefiero que si algo le pasa a ese muchacho, sea tu responsabilidad y no la mía.

—Espero que esté en buenas condiciones— el tono de Crounch era de advertencia.

—Está vivo, que es bastante— Lucius se levantó, dando por concluida la entrevista. Pensaba que al fin tenía a Severus y los rebeldes en sus manos y ello le daba una nueva seguridad ante el enviado del Sultán—. Puedes llevártelo cuando quieras. Ahora, si me disculpas.

—Un momento— la voz de Berty Crouch sonó acerada—. Supongo que ahora crees que tienes todo a tu favor, pero recuerda que muchos de los hombres que están a tu servicio, se volverían contra ti con sólo una de mis palabras. No te conviene ponerte contra mí, y mucho menos contra el Sultán de Mejkin.

Lucius lo miró con dureza largo rato, pero al fin cedió. Tenía razón, momentáneamente aún estaba en sus manos, pero cuando se casara con el mocoso inglés y fuera apoyado por la gran Inglaterra, uno de los reinos más poderosos del mundo, él cobraría viejas cuentas.

—¿Qué más quieres?

—Eso está mejor— replicó el otro con satisfacción—. Supe que tu hijo también está aquí, y habías aceptado entregárselo al Sultán.

—Y no pienso desdecirme— replicó el rubio, al fin y al cabo eso le daba absolutamente igual—. Puedes llevártelo también.

—Bien— el enviado del Sultán se levantó del asiento—. Mañana temprano partiré hacia Mejkin con ellos dos. Por esta noche, te agradecería me ofrecieras albergue en tu fastuoso palacio— recalcó las palabras con irónico desdén.

—Duerme donde quieras— Lucius señaló la puerta—, pero, por favor, deja de fastidiar hasta que me deshaga de Severus Dumbledore y tome el completo control del país, ¿si?

ºººººººº

—Severus, ven por favor, Severus.

—Dios, empezó a delirar de nuevo— musitó Draco, mientras acunaba el cuerpo de su amigo tratando que se tranquilizara.

—¿Volvió a subirle la fiebre?

—Sí. Está hirviendo.

—¿Por qué no le das otra dosis de poción?

—Todavía no es tiempo. Rowena dijo que cada dos horas y falta media hora. Mejor dame el paño que estás enfriando.

Blaise tomó el paño húmedo que estaba posado sobre la fría roca que formaba el piso y se lo entregó.

—Por primera vez desde que estoy aquí me alegro que estas mazmorras sean tan frías— comentó, observando como Harry dejaba de murmurar y parecía serenarse.

—Sí, yo también.

—Draco, espero que el Príncipe se apure, si tarda mucho no sé si Harry logrará salir de ésta.

El joven rubio alzo la cabeza y lo miró, pero fue incapaz de emitir palabra. Sólo pudo dejar que su corazón rogara porque la ayuda llegara pronto, ya que Blaise Zabinni tenía toda la razón.

ººººººº

Bosque Perenne

Afueras de Anktar

En un pequeño descampado del bosque, rodeado de árboles, los principales jefes de la misión de rescate y recuperación del trono, se sentaban con los rostros serios y concentrados, mientras observaban como Severus, usando una rama, dibujaba un mapa en la tierra.

—Aquí está Anktar, y al otro extremo, prácticamente en línea recta desde el punto que nos encontramos ahora, está ubicado el Palacio de Piedra— explicaba el Príncipe en ese momento, a favor de los extranjeros, al tiempo que dibujaba varios círculos en la tierra—. Primero, vamos a enviar varias carretas con pólvora y a colocarlas en puntos estratégicos alrededor del palacio— dibujó varios círculos más pequeños.

—¿Tienen suficiente pólvora?— indagó Scrimgeour.

—Sí, la estábamos reservando para este momento. El palacio debe estar cerrado a cal y canto, y es la única forma en que podremos derribar sus defensas— explicó Severus antes de seguir desarrollando su estrategia—. Dos horas después de la partida de la pólvora, saldremos nosotros. Sirius, el Capitán Scrimgeour y Theodore— señaló a los aludidos—, partirán con el objetivo de atacar por el flanco derecho. Llevarán las tropas del capitán y nuestros hombres procedentes de la región Este.

—Neville, tú y tu gente avanzarán por el flanco izquierdo. Te acompañarán Remus, Charlie y Alastor, y nuestros hombres de las montañas del Oeste— los designados asintieron en silencio.

—Yo avanzaré por el centro, atravesando Anktar, junto con Zulub Hagrid y Bill, los moribs y nuestra gente de las Montañas Nubladas.

—¿Atravesarán Anktar?— inquirió Scrimgeour, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No sería mejor que también avanzaran por uno de los flancos? Sería más rápido.

—En principio tiene razón, pero en Anktar se ocultan muchos de los mercenarios de Lucius, y no quisiera que éstos nos atacaran por la espalda más tarde. De esta manera, vamos a tardar más pero será más seguro.

—¿Y cómo haremos con el hospital de campaña?— preguntó el Doctor Karkaroff, quien también se hallaba presente.

—Quiero que se adelanten junto con las carretas de pólvora y lo instalen en un lugar apropiado. Pero mucho cuidado— advirtió con tono perentorio—; deberá ser un lugar protegido, y no demasiado cerca de la zona del castillo. No quiero que ninguna de las damas corra peligro. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, Su Alteza.

—Bien, ¿alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, Sirius y Bill, encárguense de enviar las carretas con la pólvora y las armas que tenemos almacenadas, que partan a la brevedad. Doctor, por favor, hable con las damas y partan también. El resto, preparen a sus hombres, salimos en dos horas.

ºººººººº

Buque HMS Prince

Canal de la Mancha

El enorme navío de la marina inglesa se balanceaba suavemente en el tranquilo mar, en medio de un cielo plagado de brillantes estrellas. Apoyado en una de las barandillas de estribor, James Potter enfocaba su mirada en un punto inexistente, sus pensamientos y su corazón a muchas millas de ese lugar.

—La noche está deslumbrante— escuchó una ronca voz a su lado.

James asintió brevemente.

—Está todo tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera problemas y la vida fuera como este mar, tranquilo y sereno.

—A veces también hay tormentas, James. Pero por muy fuertes que éstas sean, siempre pasan, y después el mar recupera esta calma.

El Marqués se giró hacia su suegro y lo miró fijamente, la angustia inundando sus ojos.

—Estoy tan preocupado, Patrick. Y si a alguno de los muchachos le pasa algo, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

El Conde de Lupin presionó su hombro con afecto pero no contestó. Simplemente, se recostó en la barandilla del buque y también perdió su mirada en el mar profundo. Él tampoco sabía que haría si eso llegaba a pasar.

ºººººººº

Ciudad de Anktar

Moribia

Como acertadamente había supuesto, en cuanto Severus y sus hombres entraron en Anktar, de muchas de las cuidadas viviendas de la ciudad comenzaron a salir hombres armados, que los atacaron sin piedad. Pronto, el ruido de los disparos y el olor a pólvora impregnó hasta el último rincón.

Asustados, muchos de los parroquianos cerraron puertas y ventanas a cal y canto, esperando que aquel pandemonium pasara lo antes posible. Sin embargo, otros tantos, que estaban en contra del usurpador pero que hasta entonces no se habían atrevido a luchar abiertamente contra él, se sintieron apoyados y salieron armados con lo primero que encontraron.

Pero a pesar de la útil e inesperada ayuda, la pelea en la ciudad se hacía cada vez más fuerte, evitando el avance de Severus, que ansiaba llegar al Palacio de Piedra lo antes posible.

El Príncipe había bajado de su montura y, cubierto tras una pequeña tapia, se batía a tiros con varios enemigos, cuando un morib corrió pisando los cuerpos caídos y se acercó a él.

—_**Zulub Hagrid dice que siga**_— gritó para hacerse oír entre el ruido de los disparos—. _**Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.**_

Severus lo miró, vacilante. Era imprescindible que continuara avanzando y ya quedaba poca distancia al palacio, pero no quería dejar a nadie en medio de esa locura.

_**—No lo dude**_— volvió a hablar el morib—. _**Llévese a sus hombres, protegeremos su retirada y los seguiremos en cuanto terminemos aquí**_— al ver que Severus seguía reticente, el hombre presionó—. _**Usted debe llegar al palacio y organizar el asalto. Zulub Hagrid también es un jefe y sabe lo que hace. Váyase ya. **_

Cuando el Príncipe por fin asintió, el morib se levantó e hizo una seña. Mientras los montañeses distraían a los atacantes, Severus salió y montó en su caballo, haciendo una señal a su vez a Bill, indicando que iba a avanzar. Pronto se abría paso en medio del fuego cruzado, siendo seguido con premura por el pelirrojo y varios de sus hombres.

Luego de un accidentado camino, llegaron cerca de las murallas del Palacio de Piedra, que ya estaba siendo atacado por todos sus flancos y siendo defendido a sangre y fuego desde lo alto de las murallas protectoras.

De inmediato, enfiló su cabalgadura hacia el lugar desde donde Sirius atacaba, protegido por una barricada de árboles. Bill Weasley lo siguió y el resto de los hombres se distribuyeron por el lugar.

—¿Cómo está la situación?— preguntó en cuanto llegó junto a su mejor amigo.

—El grupo de Scrimgeour y Theodore lograron colocar varias cargas de pólvora y deteriorar fuertemente la estructura en el lateral del castillo, pero es roca viva, es prácticamente imposible entrar por allí. Neville tampoco está teniendo éxito con las murallas de la izquierda. Estamos dando buena cuenta de los hombres de Lucius que están fuera del castillo, pero varios de los nuestros también han caído. Además, eso ampoco ha sido de ayuda para traspasar las barreras.

—Debemos volar las puertas— musitó Severus, casi para si mismo.

—Exacto, pero hasta ahora ha sido imposible siquiera acercarnos para colocar cargas de pólvora, varios de los nuestros ya lo han intentado infructuosamente, han resultado un blanco fácil desde allá arriba.

—Tenemos que lograr volar esa puerta, es nuestra única posibilidad— insistió Severus, y Sirius y Bill no tuvieron más remedio que estar de acuerdo.

ººººººº

Castillo de Piedra

Anktar

—¿Cuál es la situación?— Lucius escrutaba el rostro pálido de su lugarteniente, sin dejar traslucir el oscuro temor que le estaba embargando.

—Tienen rodeado el castillo, pero las murallas todavía permanecen incólumes, Su Majestad.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que hayan llegado hasta nuestras narices y ustedes, bola de ineptos, ni siquiera se dieran cuenta?

—Atacaron por sorpresa— se defendió el hombre.

—¿Y para qué tenemos gente de guardia?

—Los guardias dieron aviso, Su Majestad, y nuestros hombres salieron a pelear, pero son demasiados.

—¿Cómo que demasiados? Los que apoyan a mi hermanastro son apenas un puñado de andrajosos.

—Las tropas de Severus Dumbledore son fuertes. Por lo que se ve, concentró a su gente de todo el país, y además…— se detuvo y miró a Lucius con precaución, nunca se sabía como el hombre rubio podía reaccionar ante las malas noticias, y las que estaba a punto de darle eran pésimas. Por precaución, elevó su mano disimuladamente hasta colocarla en su cintura, cerca de su arma—…. está apoyado por tropas inglesas.

—¿Ingleses?— el atractivo semblante del malvado hombre enrojeció de furia—. ¿Cómo que ingleses? No es posible.

—Lo siento, Su Majestad, pero hay tropas inglesas apoyándolo.

Lucius se dejó caer en un sillón, frunciendo el ceño. Momentos después, volvió a fijar su acerada mirada en McNair.

—Vete y detén a ese desgraciado y a toda su tropa de piojosos.

—Pero Su Majestad…

—Ve ahora mismo— el rubio se levantó y se acercó al otro, siseando en voz aterradoramente baja—. Vete y no regreses hasta que traigas la cabeza de Severus Dumbledore en una bandeja, ¿quedó claro?

Cuando su subordinado se fue, Lucius se dejó caer nuevamente en un sillón. Desde que todo eso había empezado, jamás se planteó la posibilidad de que algo así pudiera ocurrir, todos sus planes derrumbándose como un castillo de naipes.

Estuvo largo rato en esa posición, inmóvil, con aterradoras imágenes donde era atrapado y encarcelado en una inmunda mazmorra por el resto de su vida. No podía permitirlo, primero se mataba… o mataba a alguien más. Lo sacó de su ola de auto conmiseración el ruido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tranquilo?— la voz de Barty Crouch era aguda, producto del temor que le embargaba—. Deberías estar allá afuera, defendiendo el castillo. Cuando esa gente entre estaremos perdidos.

—No van a entrar— replicó el otro, sin mucho convencimiento.

—¿Eso te han dicho los lameculos que te rodean?— Lucius dio un respingo pero no contestó—. Escúchame, idiota, nue…

Antes que el otro pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, Lucius metió la mano en la gaveta de su escritorio, sacó un arma y le apuntó directamente a la cara.

—No me vuelvas a llamar idiota o…

—¿O qué?— Crouch estaba demasiado desesperado para temer la fútil acción del hombre frente a él, sabía que el ataque era una amenaza mucho más seria—. ¿No te has dado cuenta que todo está perdido? Tarde o temprano esa gente entrará, te lo aseguro. Debemos escapar.

—¿Y cómo se supone que escaparemos, genio? El castillo está rodeado.

—Sé que hay varios pasadizos aquí, yo mismo seguí a una mujer vestida de negro por uno de ellos el día que tomaste el castillo. Y de ese modo también escapó el legítimo heredero.

—No lo llames así— espetó Lucius con furia.

—Vale, como quieras, pero aquí hay varios pasadizos, podríamos escapar por uno de ellos.

—Que yo sepa, los únicos que dan al exterior van directo a las caballerizas.

—Hay uno que llega mucho más lejos— se escuchó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, y ambos se giraron para encontrarse con Minerva McGonagall, que los miraba con una sonrisa perversa y un recipiente en la mano.

—¿Más lejos?— Lucius se acercó hasta ella y la miró fijamente—. ¿Hasta donde?

—Varias millas hacia el Este, lejos de la batalla.

—¿Y cómo llego a ese pasadizo?

En lugar de contestar, la mujer rió perversamente y le mostró el frasco que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Ya lo hice?— comentó, satisfecha.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?— Lucius la zarandeó con fuerza—. ¿Dónde está el pasadizo?

—Es la poción abortiva para destruir al engendro, al nieto de Eileen. Él no debe nacer.

—Ya le darás eso cuando nos digas el lugar del maldito pasadizo.

—No— la mujer movió la cabeza con vehemencia—. Antes.

Lucius resopló. Era claro que esa loca no iba a desistir de su empeño, a menos que la convenciera.

—El inglés está vigilado, y no voy a permitir que llegues hasta él a menos que me muestres la salida.

—Tú me dijiste que podía darle el abortivo— la mujer lo miró con los ojos inyectados de locura—. Debes cumplir.

—Lo haré, cuando tú cumplas lo que yo te pido— mientras hablaba, hizo un rápido movimiento y le arrebató el recipiente.

—Devuélvemelo— chilló la mujer, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Lucius, en un infructuoso intento por recuperar su precioso tesoro. El hombre la contuvo fácilmente con su mano libre.

—Te lo devolveré en cuanto me muestres la salida. Luego que escape puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana con ese muchacho.

La furia en la mirada de la mujer se convirtió en una ira asesina, pero viendo que no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza del hombre, asintió, aceptando.

—Perfecto— Lucius sonrió con satisfacción, un escape era la respuesta a sus problemas, al menos por ahora—. Vamos entonces.

—Espera— la mano de Crouch lo detuvo por el brazo, y Lucius se giró a mirarlo, interrogante—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Lucius se quedó un rato pensativo, barajando posibilidades. El tal Crouch era una maldita molestia, pero probablemente era su única oportunidad de salir bien librado del actual lío, no veía otro sitio hacia donde huir que Mejkin.

—A Mejkin— declaró finalmente, mirando a su interlocutor—. No hay otra alternativa.

—En ese caso, debemos llevarnos a Blaise, y de ser posible, también a tu hijo.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible, nos retrasarían demasiado.

Crouch se acercó a Lucius y lo miró fijamente.

—A menos que quieras que el Sultán nos mate en cuanto pongamos un pie en su palacio, es mejor que me hagas caso— su voz era sibilina, con un claro tono de advertencia—. Blaise Zabinni es su única posibilidad de perpetuarse en el trono de Mejkin, y no estoy dispuesto a enfrentar su furia por haberlo dejado atrás.

—Vale, nos llevamos al tal Blaise— aceptó Lucius de mala gana, los argumentos del otro sonaban bastante lógicos.

—También a tu hijo.

—¿Y Draco para qué?— clamó el hombre rubio, exasperado—. No me importa qué pase con él, pero Draco es un hombre de múltiples recursos, puede hacer nuestra fuga muy complicada.

—Escucha, Lucius. Al llevar a Blaise, no estamos haciendo otra cosa que regresarle lo que es suyo. Pero el Sultán ha invertido mucho en esta guerra para terminar con las manos vacías. Es un hombre… digamos que lujurioso, y tu hijo un muchacho muy hermoso. Sólo espero que considere que Draco es una buena compensación por todo lo perdido.

—¡Demonios!— renegó Lucius antes de girarse hacia la mujer—. ¿Dónde está la salida?

—¡Devuélveme mi poción!

—Ya te dije que lo haré en cuanto escapemos.

—Entonces te lo diré.

—¡Maldición, obstinada mujer!— Lucius la miró con fuertes deseos de apretarle el cuello hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero la necesitaba—. Al menos dime donde queda el pasadizo y nos encontraremos allí— al ver que Minerva lo miraba desconfiada, prosiguió—: Tú eres quien sabe la ubicación y cómo abrir la puerta secreta, y a mí me importa un bledo lo que hagas después con el inglés, así que obedece por una maldita vez y dime dónde está.

—Y sugiero que se decida rápido, no creo que nos quede demasiado tiempo.

Luego de un rato, la mujer encajó las mandíbulas y gruñó.

—Está en las cocinas.

ººººººº

Exterior del Castillo de Piedra

Anktar

—¡Ey, miren eso!— comentó Charlie, señalando un punto en la retaguardia. Alertados por la exclamación, Severus y Sirius giraron, tratando de vislumbrar en medio del humo y el polvo circundante, aquello que tanto había llamado la atención al pelirrojo.

Desde el camino que venía del centro de Anktar, una comitiva se acercaba con paso solemne, ignorando el fuego cruzado que había en el lugar, como si no les importaba nada más que el objetivo que les guiaba en ese momento.

Cuatro jinetes avanzaban, controlando a sus cabalgaduras para que no se encabritaran a causa de las explosiones y los gritos, o del sofocante olor que impregnaba el aire. En medio de ellos, un semental más grande y brioso que los demás, la cabalgadura de Zulub Hagrid, y sobre ella, un montañés sosteniendo el cuerpo inerme de quien ellos consideraban su legítimo gobernante.

Como si a su paso la lucha se detuviera, respetuosa ante el mudo dolor que evidenciaban las acciones, el pequeño grupo logró llegar hasta el lugar desde donde Severus los observaba.

La comitiva se detuvo y dos de los moribs bajaron a Zulub Hagrid y, casi con veneración, lo acostaron cuidadosamente en la tierra. Al instante, Severus se acercó y se arrodilló junto al corpulento hombre.

—_**Zulub Hagrid**_ — musitó mientras pasaba un brazo por debajo de su cuello y levantaba ligeramente su cabeza.

En cuanto observó la palidez cadavérica del montañés y éste fijó en él sus ojos idos, confirmó su primera impresión: el hombre estaba muriendo. Sin embargo, musitó, animoso:

—_**Aguante, Hagrid, el doctor Karkaroff le curará.**_

—_**Ya no hay… cura posible… para mí**_— el hombretón hablaba con dificultad—. _**Pero no me… importa**_— se detuvo presa de un dolor más agudo y jadeó, antes de hablar nuevamente—. _**No hay n… nada mejor… para un guerrero qu… que morir en… batalla… ¿cierto?**_— Severus sólo asintió—. _**Mis moribs…**_— Zulub Hagrid se interrumpió y rectificó—. _**Nuestros moribs… van a recuperar Anktar… ya casi lo lograron… y usted… va a ganar. So… sólo quiero pedi… pedirle que cuando gane… cuide de mi gente… también**_— el hombre tosió, votando un buche de sangre. Severus tomó un pedazo de tela que le entregaron y lo limpió con cuidado—. _**Permítales que… sigan viviendo como...**_ — una nueva tos y otro jadeo de dolor—… _**como hasta ahora… Que puedan conservar nu… nuestras costumbres y… vivir en paz**_— Zulub Hagrid alzó la mano y la puso sobre un brazo de Severus—. **¿**_**Me lo promete?**_

Severus lo miró con respeto y asintió.

—_**Se lo juro. **_

Los ojos del rudo montañés emitieron una última luz de vida y esperanza, antes que los párpados los cubrieran para siempre.

ººººººººº

Castillo de Piedra

Mazmorras

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Draco, mientras retiraba un húmedo mechón negro de la frente de Harry.

—No muy bien— contestó el otro con voz débil.

—Es porque la fiebre está subiendo nuevamente. Toma un sorbo de agua.

Harry obedeció, antes de enfocar sus tristes ojos verdes en su amigo.

—Estoy mal, ¿verdad?— al ver que Draco iba a hablar, seguramente para decirle que no hablara tonterías, Harry se le adelantó—. No lo niegues, no soy tonto. Lo peor es que mi bebé morirá conmigo— una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla—. Como pude ser tan irresponsable como para arriesgar la vida de mi niño, Severus no me va a perdonar. Me va a odiar aunque esté muerto.

—No, Harry, como dices eso— Draco lo abrazó contra si y lo acunó en sus brazos—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, el único culpable es el desgraciado que nos hizo esto. Y no vas a morir, mi tío ya debe venir en camino. Y pronto vendrá Godric con más poción para bajarte la fiebre— se escuchó un ruido en la puerta y el joven rubio sonrió—. ¿Ves? Ya está aquí, y es posible que la sanadora venga con él.

Pero su sonrisa murió cuando en el umbral de la puerta no apareció el buen anciano, sino la figura esbelta y maligna de Lucius Malfoy. Instintivamente, Draco estrecho a Harry más cerca de si, como intentando protegerle.

Con repugnancia, el joven rubio notó que tras su progenitor entraba Barty Crouch, quien lo observó fijamente con la expresión lasciva ya habitual en él cada vez que lo miraba. Lucius paseó la vista por la lúgubre mazmorra y después también miró a su hijo.

—Que bajo has caído, encerrado en esta inmundicia cuando podías estar a mi lado, rodeado de lujos.

—Prefiero la honesta inmundicia de este calabozo, a la asquerosidad de la vida a tu lado.

—Ya veo, lo malo para ti es que vas a tener que soportarme, pero trataré que sea el menor tiempo posible, te lo prometo— miró a Blaise, que estaba sentado en el suelo, la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes de la celda—. Y tú también vas a venir con nosotros, así que prepárate.

Mientras el muchacho de piel oscura se levantaba con cautela, Draco enfrentó a su padre.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones— lo miró con sus acerados ojos entrecerrados—. Pero prepárate, el camino es largo.

—Pero Harry está muy enfermo, no va a poder.

—Nadie dijo que él fuera a venir.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte dejando a Harry aquí solo— declaró Draco, rotundo.

—Yo creo que sí— Lucius sacó un revolver y apuntó a su hijo—. Y rápido, no tengo demasiado tiempo— la mano del hombre hizo un ligero movimiento y el arma fue a apuntar directo al corazón de Harry. Cuando el usurpador amartilló el revolver, se escuchó la voz suplicante de Draco.

—Espera, no dispares— con cuidado, se separó de Harry. Éste, demasiado mareado para sostenerse en pie, se deslizó hasta quedar recostado en el duro catre.

—Párate al lado de ése— ordenó Lucius, sin dejar de apuntar al joven de ojos verdes—. Crouch, amárralos.

El aludido sonrió perversamente y procedió a amarrar las manos de ambos a sus espaldas, y cuando tocó el turno de Draco, dejó resbalar su mano hasta la entrepierna del muchacho, en una ruda caricia que al joven le produjo arcadas de asco, al tiempo que se acercaba a su oído y lamía su cuello.

—Este viaje va a ser realmente divertido.

Blaise se removió de impotencia intentando liberar sus manos, y Harry trató de incorporarse en un inútil intento por impedir la agresión a su amigo.

—Déjelo en paz, desgraciado— lamentablemente, su voz salió mucho más débil de lo que hubiera querido.

—Uyy, mira como tiemblo de miedo— se burló Crouch mirando a Harry, al tiempo que volvía a tocar la entrepierna de Draco.

—Creo que será mejor que lo dejes— aconsejó Lucius, ignorando a todos los demás.

El otro se separó y lo miró, confundido.

—Pensé que tu hijo no te interesaba.

—A mí, nada, pero quiero sobrevivir cuando lleguemos con tu jefe, y no creo que le agrade que su regalo no esté 'intacto'.

—No te preocupes, hay muchas formas de jugar con los regalos sin que el jefe se de cuenta.

—Tal vez, pero por lo pronto tenemos que irnos— miró a los jóvenes—. Van a ir delante de nosotros, y sugiero que no intenten escapar. Si alguno de los dos lo logra, el otro pagará las consecuencias, ¿quedó claro?

—Por favor, déjelos— suplicó Harry, en un último e infructuoso intento—. ¡Draco es su hijo, por Dios!

Los acerados ojos de Lucius lo miraron fijamente.

—Es una lástima, eras realmente deseable, hubiera sido muy gratificante hacerte mío— deslizó la mirada por la temblorosa figura que ni siquiera podía sostenerse sentado—. Pero ahora… No te preocupes por estos dos, creo que tus problemas son infinitamente mayores.

Y mientras un nuevo espasmo agitaba su cuerpo, Harry tuvo que reconocer que Lucius Malfoy tenía razón, él y su bebé se encontraban en un problema realmente enorme.

ºººººººº

Exterior del Castillo de Piedra

Anktar

—Apunten a lo alto de la muralla— gritaba Neville—. Trataremos de poner una nueva carga de pólvora en la base.

—No creo que sirva de nada— contestó Remus—. Ya hemos puesto demasiadas cargas sin éxito, las murallas son muy gruesas, la única posibilidad es derrumbar las puertas.

—Sí, pero la gente de Severus lo ha intentado infructuosamente, el ataque en la zona central es muy fuerte, acercarse a esa zona sería un suicidio.

Alastor Moody, que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde dialogaban ambos hombres, miró alrededor, estudiando la situación. De pronto, su único ojo se detuvo en una de las carretas, que todavía cargaba una gran cantidad de pólvora, y una peregrina idea asomó a su cerebro. Pero necesitaba ayuda para llevarla a cabo. Siguió escudriñando, y cerca de la carreta vio a Bill Weasley: Era perfecto. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo arriesgado de su idea, se lanzó a correr hacia el hombre pelirrojo.

—Alastor, ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó Bill al notar el fuerte jadeo del hombre y su sonrisa expectante.

—Tengo una idea para volar esa puerta.

ººººººº

—Demonios, ¿de dónde salen tantos imbéciles?— gruñó Severus, mirando impotente el violento ataque.

—Saben que las puertas son su punto débil, por eso están concentrando sus fuerzas en ese lugar— replicó Sirius, observando la multitud de atacantes en lo alto de las murallas.

—Debemos reagruparnos— Severus giró y llamó a Seamus, que disparaba hacia el castillo desde un punto cercano—. Seamus, ve a donde se encuentra el Teniente Potter y dile que olvide las murallas laterales, vamos a concentrar el ataque en…

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

El agudo grito de Sirius hizo que los otros dos levantaran la cabeza, sólo para observar, atónitos, como una carreta cargada de pólvora corría a velocidades demenciales hacia las enormes puertas de madera.

—Son Alastor y Bill— gritó Severus—. ¿Qué demonios pretenden? ¿Acaso se volvieron locos?— intentó levantarse y correr hacia la carreta pero Sirius lo contuvo con fuerza por un brazo—. Suéltame, debo detenerlos.

—Están muy lejos, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—¡Maldita sea!— Severus sabía que su amigo tenía razón, sólo podía observar con impotencia—. ¡Bill!! ¡Alastor!!!

ººººººº

—¡Bill, prende la mecha y salta!— gritó Alastor en medio del estruendo, mientras con mano férrea guiaba los caballos hacia las puertas. Al ver que el otro no obedecía, gritó nuevamente—. ¡¡Bill!!

—Todavía no es tiempo— replicó el pelirrojo—. Estamos muy lejos.

El hombre lo miró un instante antes de regresar su atención al rústico camino.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Lo mismo que tú.

—Yo no quería que… tú empiezas a vivir.

—No te pongas sentimental ahora— se burló el otro, antes de agregar—: Fue un placer combatir contigo. Y ahora atento, estamos llegando.

—Para mi también lo fue, hijo— el hombre azuzó aún más a los caballos—. Prende la mecha y salta.

Segundos después, una inmensa explosión se escuchó en el lugar, y donde estaban las viejas puertas del Castillo de Piedra, sólo quedó un inmenso boquete de madera carbonizada.

ºººººººº

Castillo de Piedra

Mazmorras

Minerva McGonagall corría por los largos pasillos llenos de gente que gritaba y corría enloquecida. Pronto, llegó a la entrada que conducía hacia los calabozos y bajó frenética por los peldaños de piedra, hasta detenerse en la única celda ocupada del lugar.

Abrió la puerta y observó con deleite el frágil joven que estaba recostado en el camastro; si estaba dormido o desmayado era difícil decirlo, pero se veía claramente indefenso.

Sacó el frasco que un rato antes le devolviera Lucius Malfoy y sonrió con satisfacción. En unos minutos todo estaría cumplido, y esta vez, nadie iba a poder detenerla. Ni siquiera la muerte.

Continuará…………….

b **Gotitas musicales** /b 

Il trovatore, Giuseppe Verdi (1853)

http://www .epdlp. com/ opera. php?id(igual)135

La Bohème, Giacomo Puccini (1896)

http://www .epdlp. com/ opera.php?id(igual)97

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Bill Weasley………..Soldado del Reino de Moribia, eterno enamorado de Severus

James Potter………. Padre de Harry, Marqués de Potter

Barty Crouch……….Enlace entre el Sultán de Mejkin y Lucius Malfoy

Blaise Zabini………. Heredero legítimo del Sultanato de Mejkin

Rufus Scrimgeour… Capitán de un acorazado de la Armada Real del Reino Unido.

Theodore Nott…… Otro de los jefes de los rebeldes

Charlie Weasley…. Hermano de Bill, encargado de las operaciones en las montañas del Oeste

Alastor Moody…… Cazador, uno de los jefes rebeldes al mando de Severus

Zulub Hagrid…….. Jefe de los moribs

Patrick Lupin………. Padre de Remus y Lily

Seamus Finnigan….Mensajero perteneciente a la guardia moribiana.

Walden McNair….. Jefe de las fuerzas de asalto de Lucius

Nota: Se informa que la autora y su muso están fuertemente protegidos en un ludar distante y desconocido, no pierdan su tiempo enviando maldiciones inútiles .

Por cierto, soy terrible describiendo batallas. Porfa, disculpen lo malo, ¿si?

Mi mas profundo agradecimiento a

**Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Rita Ríos, Aranel Riddle, Sra.Danver, Lady Sermik, Ale Snape Li, Canti-Potter, Azula.snape, Herminione, AlmaRosaNS, Rasaaabe y Jean-Slytherin**

por sus lindos comentarios

A ustedes y a todos los que me leen sin comentar, les mando un abrazo enorme.

Los quiero un montón.

Besitos mil.


	23. Severus, apúrate, se acaba el tiempo

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Mi agradecimiento a Midhiel, Aura, Setsu, que me ayudaron con una palabreja que me volvía loca, y especialmente a Undomiel24, que se pasó conmigo en el msn un montón de horas busca que te busca, gracias a todas, son mis lindos solecitos

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XXIII **

**Severus, apúrate, se acaba el tiempo**

—¡¡¡Maldición!!!— el grito de Severus resonó incontenible, antes que se abalanzara corriendo hacia las destruidas puertas.

Mientras un grupo de hombres disparaban hacia lo alto de las murallas, donde los defensores, aturdidos ante lo acaecido y enceguecidos por el humo, disparaban de forma errática, el resto avanzó hacia las puertas, y retirando la carreta carbonizada, penetraron en los jardines del castillo, donde al punto empezó una nueva lucha encarnizada, ahora cuerpo a cuerpo.

Antes de entrar, Severus se desvió unos metros, hasta el lugar donde Charlie Weasley sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mayor.

—Pudo saltar antes de la explosión— musitó el joven pelirrojo en cuanto el Príncipe llegó a su lado, acariciando la mejilla todavía caliente de Bill—. Tuvo suerte, Alastor quedó peor— el joven señaló unos metros más allá, donde Sirius cerraba el único ojo sano del viejo cazador, cuyo cuerpo estaba fuertemente quemado y había perdido una pierna.

—Charlie, yo…— el Príncipe lo miró, acongojado, sin saber qué decir.

El aludido alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, a pesar del dolor, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación. Giro e hizo una seña a uno de los jóvenes encargados de recoger a los enfermos y a los cadáveres; el muchacho se acercó, presuroso.

—Por favor, cuídalo— suplicó—. Lo dejo en tus manos hasta que pueda enterrarlo con dignidad— en tanto el joven asentía, miró de nuevo a Severus—. Vamos, Su Alteza. Debemos rescatar al Príncipe Consorte y a Lord Draco, y darle a ese desgraciado de Malfoy lo que se merece.

Severus asintió y, dando media vuelta, corrió hacia el castillo junto con Charlie Weasley; segundos después, Sirius dejaba con el mismo muchacho el cuerpo de Alastor y los seguía.

ºººººººº

—¿Quién está ahí?— preguntó Harry débilmente, escudriñando en la oscuridad de la celda—. ¿Godric?

—¿Así que tú eres el famoso inglés?— la desagradable voz resonó en las paredes de piedra—. Pero si eres un adefesio, no entiendo como alguien pudo fijarse en ti— la mujer hizo un gesto de desprecio—. Aunque no me extraña, ese Severus heredó el mal gusto de su padre.

Harry la observó, realmente preocupado. Al parecer, esa mujer era la tal Minerva, la que se suponía era muy peligrosa. Instintivamente, su brazo fue a proteger su vientre.

—Miren que tierno, protegiendo a su bebé— la burla inmunda estremeció a Harry—. No te preocupes tanto, yo voy a resolver todos tus problemas— se acercó al joven, el frasco de la poción que se había convertido en su última obsesión, fuertemente aferrado en su mano derecha—. Sólo tienes que tomar un pequeño sorbo de esto.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Harry se enderezó y se puso a la defensiva.

—No se me acerque.

—¿Pero cómo te lo doy si no me acerco?— la voz seguía con su profundo tinte de maldad—. Vamos, se buen chico y bebé— ordenó, estirando el brazo hacia Harry.

—No pienso beber nada que me des— replicó el otro, jadeando, su vientre dolía mucho y tenía fuertes ansias—. Déjame en paz y vete.

La mujer se acercó amenazante y Harry empezó a manotear para defenderse. Sin embargo, el joven de ojos verdes estaba demasiado débil y pronto la mujer lo había tomado por los cabellos y jalado hacia atrás, al tiempo que llevaba el pequeño recipiente a su boca. Al ver que su presa cerraba con fuerza los labios, en un desesperado intento por evitar tomar, la desquiciada mujer dio un fuerte empujón y la cabeza del chico golpeó con fuerza contra la pared de roca.

Jadeó dolorido y la mujer volvió a acercar el recipiente a su boca, pero al pensar en su pequeño, Harry volvió a cerrar la boca con determinación.

—Vas a abrir la boca aunque tenga que matarte a golpes— gritó la mujer, mientras volvía a empujar su cabeza contra la roca sin consideración.

Esta vez, el golpe fue demasiado, e impotente, Harry sintió que todo su mundo se volvía negro y se hundía en la inconsciencia.

ºººººººº

La lucha en los jardines del Castillo de Piedra era encarnizada, y Severus sabía que eventualmente podrían llegar a la entrada para acceder al interior del edificio. Sin embargo, notaba con desesperación que su avance estaba resultando arduo, y lo que era más grave, sumamente lento.

Mientras con la espada embestía aquí y allá, y esquivaba los disparos provenientes del interior del palacio, se acercó a Sirius, quien semioculto detrás de unos setos, disparaba contra los defensores del interior del castillo. El capitán ni siquiera desvió la mirada de su objetivo cuando sintió a su amigo deslizarse a su lado.

—Sirius, esto se está prolongando y temo que Lucius, al verse acorralado, pueda lastimar a Harry y Draco como venganza.

Ahora sí que Sirius Black lo miró y asintió. Conocía esa mirada en Severus, sabía que había decidido algo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Supongo que los deben tener en los calabozos; debo llegar allí lo antes posible, pero atravesar el vestíbulo principal va a ser demasiado lento. Hay un pasadizo aquí cerca, por el lado izquierdo de palacio, en las caballerizas— Sirius asintió—. Llega a varias habitaciones del palacio, y una de ellas queda muy cercana a las mazmorras. Voy a intentar llegar hasta allí.

—Es muy arriesgado que vayas solo.

—Pediré a Neville y Remus que me acompañen— dijo, observando a los mencionados, que también disparaban desde otro seto cercano—. Y llevaremos unos cuantos hombres por si hay problemas en el camino. Ustedes encárguense de ingresar al castillo por la puerta principal.

—Entendido. ¡Suerte!— deseó el capitán, y momentos después, Severus partía veloz.

ºººººººº

—Parece que al fin te desmayaste— la voz de Minerva McGonagall sonó triunfante—. Mejor, así podré darte el abortivo sin problema— acostó al joven y le abrió la boca, llevando el recipiente a los labios.

—Detente, malvada— sorprendida, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Godric Gryffindor, quien de inmediato se abalanzó hacia ella. La mujer trató de defenderse, y en el forcejeo, la botellita voló de su mano, para ir a estrellarse contra el piso y derramar el líquido en el suelo de roca.

—¡Nooooo, maldito!!!— desquiciada, intentó atacar a Godric, pero pronto se dio cuenta que, aunque anciano, el hombre era más fuerte que ella. Mientras éste la detenía, Rowena Ravenclaw, quien acababa de llegar, jadeando, se precipitó hacia el catre donde Harry permanecía desmayado. Observó que tenía un feo corte en la cabeza, y lo que era peor, había una preocupante mancha de sangre en su pantalón, a la altura de su ingle.

En medio del forcejeo, Minerva también notó la mancha y sonrió. Obteniendo nuevas fuerzas de su locura, empujó a Godric, riendo demencialmente, y escapó a toda velocidad de la celda. El anciano iba a correr tras ella, cuando lo detuvo la alterada voz de su amiga.

—Godric, Su Alteza está perdiendo a su bebé.

ºººººººººº

—¡Capitán Black, atrás de usted!— Sirius apenas tuvo tiempo de obedecer la advertencia y volverse en redondo para contener el ataque de un hombre de color, quien se abalanzaba hacia él con un sable en la mano. Luego de hundirle su espada en el vientre, se acercó a ayudar a Cedric, quien en ese momento era atacado por dos individuos.

Luego de un largo forcejeo, se deshicieron de sus respectivos contendientes y se ocultaron tras una columna, mientras se daban un leve respiro para recuperar el aliento, al tiempo que observaban los enfrentamientos que se estaban dando en el vestíbulo principal.

—Gracias— dijo Sirius, jadeando agotado.

—Lo mismo digo— luego de unos segundos, Cedric alzó la vista y miró el panorama—. Parece que vamos ganando.

—Puede— el otro frunció el ceño, preocupado—. Pero están cayendo muchos de los nuestros. A este punto no sé cuanto va a dur…— se interrumpió al oír un estruendo terrible—. ¿Qué infiernos es eso? Parece una estampida de elefantes.

El joven inglés miró hacia el origen del extraño sonido y al momento esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Creo que llegaron refuerzos de última hora.

Asombrados, ambos hombres observaron como un nutrido grupo de moribs entraban gritando lo que claramente eran palabras de guerra, y blandiendo espadas y hachas contra todo enemigo que encontraban a su paso.

—Estos montañeses realmente saben cómo hacerse notar— comentó Sirius, satisfecho—. ¿Nos unimos a la fiesta?

ººººººº

Draco no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban andando por ese túnel estrecho y húmedo. Delante de él caminaban Crouch, quien llevaba un quinqué en la mano que alumbraba muy débilmente el camino, y Blaise, que al igual que él mismo, había mantenido un hermético silencio. Cerraba la marcha Lucius, que para satisfacción de Draco, lo estaba pasando muy mal, especialmente a causa de las múltiples alimañas que habitaban el lugar, a las que el hombre tenía un profundo asco.

—Vamos, caminen más rápido— gritó Lucius, al tiempo que empujaba fuertemente a Draco, quien tuvo que luchar para mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

—¡¿Mierda, no ves cómo está el piso!?— gritó Crouch desde su posición—. Además, apenas se ve.

—Pues a menos que quieras que nos atrapen, conviértete en topo y apresúrate.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Barty Crouch se encontró con una espesa cortina de ramas y hojas, que cubría la salida. Empezó a empujar con fuerza pero sin éxito, el paso del tiempo había fortalecido la muralla natural y no cedía.

—¿Qué pasa que no avanzas?— gritó Lucius.

—¡Maldición, cállate de una vez!— gruñó el hombre, mientras hacía un nuevo intento—. La salida está obstruida¿por qué no vienes hasta aquí y ayudas en vez de parlotear como loro?

—Debo cuidar a los rehenes— argumentó el aludido, ni loco pensaba dañar sus finas manos en esas labores.

—Y una mierda— replicó el otro, antes de dirigirse a los más jóvenes—. Ustedes dos, ayúdenme a empujar.

Pese a que llevaban las manos atadas tras la espalda, a Draco y Blaise no les quedó más remedio que empezar a empujar con los hombros, y luego de un buen rato, la obstrucción empezó a ceder. Un nuevo empujón y las ramas crujieron. Sólo hicieron falta un par de arremetidas más y los cuatro hombres pudieron salir al aire libre.

Una vez fuera, Crouch se acercó a Lucius y lo increpó, furioso.

—Ya no eres el benemérito Rey de Moribia, así que más vale que cambies ese aire de damisela que no puede hacer nada porque no lo voy a aceptar.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?— el tono del hombre rubio era tan frío como el de su interlocutor.

—Tómalo como quieras.

Mientras ambos hombres discutían, Blaise miró a Draco con intención. El joven rubio entendió el mensaje al instante: esos dos eran tan engreídos, estaban tan seguros de su supuesta importancia, que peleaban entre si y se distraían con gran facilidad. Tendrían que estar atentos y, quién sabe, quizás hasta lograran escapar. Sólo tendrían que permanecer callados y tranquilos, y hacerles creer que eran inofensivos, mientras esperaban el momento oportuno para actuar.

ºººººººº

En cuanto salieron del pasadizo secreto, Severus había guiado a los demás a través de unos pasillos, en dirección a la sección de calabozos. Aunque habían encontrado alguna resistencia a lo largo del recorrido, los hombres que les acompañaban lograron detenerlos con bastante facilidad y el Príncipe respiró aliviado cuando vio la entrada que conducía hacia las mazmorras. Haciendo una indicación a Neville y Remus para que lo siguieran, se precipitó hacia las escaleras que bajaban. Tras ellos, siguieron varios de los hombres que le habían acompañado.

Casi sin resuello, llegaron a la sección correspondiente a la prisión, y se separaron para empezar a buscar con precipitación, revisando cada una de las celdas.

—¡Harry!— el grito angustioso de Severus alertó a los demás, quienes corrieron a la celda de donde provenía para encontrar al hombre arrodillado al lado de su inconsciente esposo, mirándolo con el rostro desencajado. A su lado, también arrodillada, se hallaba Rowena, y de pie, un poco más lejos, el anciano Godric.

—¿Qué pasó¿Qué le hizo a mi esposo?— aunque el semblante de Severus no reflejaba emoción y su voz era átona, sus ojos refulgían con un odio visceral.

—Rowena no le hizo nada, Su Alteza, sólo estaba tratando de ayudarlo— se escuchó una aguda voz y Severus apartó la mirada de la mujer, para escudriñar el punto desde donde había salido el sonido, encontrándose con Neville, que apuntaba con su arma a un tembloroso anciano.

—¿Godric?— musitó un tanto más calmado, reconociéndolo—. Tranquilos, es de los nuestros.

—Pero no estaba en el bosque— argumentó Neville, frunciendo el ceño y sin apartar el arma.

—Además, cómo llegó hasta aquí antes que nosotros— agregó Remus.

—Estaba en palacio, era uno de nuestros espías— explicó Severus, antes de repetir su pedido—. Confía en mí, Neville, puedes bajar el arma— el joven teniente asintió en silencio y, luego de obdecer, él y Remus se acercaron a donde estaba Harry.

—¡Dios, está sangrando!— susurró Neville, arrodillándose también en el suelo de piedra.

Severus acarició el rostro pálido de Harry, antes de mirar a Rowena, en una muda pregunta.

—Su Alteza está mal— contestó la mujer, contrita—. El bebé…

Dejó en suspenso lo que iba a decir, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía. Conteniendo el agudo dolor que oprimió su pecho, impidiéndole incluso respirar, Severus levantó la mirada y la fijó en uno de los hombres que había bajado tras ellos.

—Corre a buscar al Doctor Karkaroff— ordenó—. ¿Sabes dónde está el hospital de campaña?

El joven asintió y se disponía a partir, pero una ronca voz le contuvo.

—El doctor está en el salón de música, ve rápido— informó Sirius, que acababa de llegar. Mientras el joven volaba fuera de la habitación, el capitán explicó—. Los moribs lograron controlar Anktar y varios de los doctores de la ciudad fueron al hospital, por lo que Karkaroff y otro médico vinieron al castillo a ver en qué podían ayudar. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Severus, que sostenía a Harry sobre su regazo mientras Rowena empujaba un paño sobre la herida de su cabeza, miró fijamente a Godric.

—¿Puedes explicar qué pasó?

—Cuando la pelea en el castillo empezó, busqué a Rowena para intentar bajar a los calabozos, a ver cómo estaban Su Alteza y Lord Draco, y ayudar en lo que pudiéramos. Al llegar, Minerva McGonagall acababa de golpear a Su Alteza contra la pared y trataba de hacerle beber algo— señaló el frasco roto en el piso de la celda—. Forcejeé con ella y el recipiente se le cayó. Entonces gritó como loca pero al ver…— se detuvo un minuto, buscando las palabras—…. pero cuando vio que Su Alteza sangraba, rió con fuerza y salió corriendo.

La mirada de Severus se volvió a oscurecer de dolor, preocupación y una inmensa furia.

—¿Y qué pasó con Draco?— intervino Remus, quien además de la preocupación por su sobrino, temía por la suerte del hombre que amaba—. Usted dijo que venía a verlos a ambos, eso quiere decir que también estaba aquí, pero las demás celdas están vacías.

—Los tres estaban en esta celda— todos los presentes maldijeron por lo bajo al pensar en las condiciones que habían tenido que soportar los más jóvenes—, pero cuando llegamos sólo encontramos a Su Alteza.

—¿Los tres?— repitió Sirius, intrigado—. ¿Quién más estaba aquí?

—Un joven de piel oscura— explicó Godric—. Llevaba muchos días aquí, y según se decía, lo trajo el hombre que era contacto entre el usurpador y el Sultán de Mejkin, Barty Crouch.

—Demonios, debimos haber matado a ese desgraciado— gruño Sirius.

—¿Del Sultán de Mejkin?— preguntó Neville, realmente interesado—. ¿Sabe como se llama ese joven?

—Lord Draco lo llamó Blaise.

—Blaise— musitó Neville casi para si mismo—. ¿Será…?

Su reflexión se vio interrumpida por Remus, quien hablaba con urgencia.

—¿Pero si estaban aquí por qué ya no están?

—No sé, milord— replicó el anciano—. Quizás están con el usurpador.

—Lucius— Severus recordó repentinamente a su hermanastro y su rostro reflejo la lucha interna que se debatía en su alma. Por una parte quería ir y destrozar con sus propias manos a ese ser por cuya causa había muerto su padre y un buen número de sus amigos, Bill, Alastor y tantos más, y por quien quizás perdiera todo lo que amaba en el mundo, Harry, su bebé, Draco. Pero por otra, deseaba seguir allí, sentado en las frías piedras de esa mugrienta celda, acunando a su amor entre sus brazos, como si con ello pudiera protegerlo de cualquier daño. Por un buen rato, furia y dolor batallaron sin control, pero al fin ganó el dolor. En ese momento no era el Príncipe Severus Dumbledore, en ese instante sólo era un pobre hombre desgarrado de dolor, así que mientras acomodaba a su esposo aún más cerca de su regazo, levantó la vista y miró a su mejor amigo.

—Sirius, no puedo dejar a Harry así, no por ahora al menos. Esa alimaña debe estar escondido en algún rincón oscuro, búscalo y oblígalo a que confiese a donde se llevó a Draco y al otro muchacho.

—Enseguida— replicó, disponiéndose a partir.

—Te acompaño— dijo Remus de inmediato, mirando a Severus y Neville—. Quisiera quedarme pero…

—No te preocupes— lo tranquilizó este último—. Ve con Sirius, nosotros cuidaremos a Harry.

Antes que abandonara definitivamente la celda, se escuchó nuevamente la dura voz de Severus, fría como hielo.

—Busquen también a Minerva McGonagall, pero no la maten a menos que sea imprescindible. Esa mujer y yo tenemos algunas cuentas que saldar.

ºººººººº

Minutos después que Sirius y Remus abandonaran las mazmorras, Igor Karkaroff llegó casi corriendo, llevando en su mano un pequeño maletín con su instrumental. A su lado, Oliver Wood cargaba un bulto mucho más grande, lleno de vendas, frascos con medicinas, y muchas otras cosas que el médico pudiera necesitar para realizar curas rápidas en el terreno.

Rowena se levantó para darle espacio y el hombre se agachó al lado de Harry. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Sacó un frasquito de las provisiones que llevaba Oliver y dejó deslizar un poco de líquido entre sus labios, antes de mirar a Severus.

—No quisiera tener que moverlo, pero éste no es el sitio ideal para revisar a Su Alteza— dijo con tono profesional—. El aire está cargado, hay mucha humedad y el lugar está infestado de alimañas.

—Lo llevaré a mis habitaciones— aceptó Severus—. Son claras y ventiladas, y deben estar limpias… Bueno, a menos que el desgraciado de Lucius las haya estado usando.

—No, Su Alteza— intervino Godric—. Él ha estado usando las habitaciones del Rey— Severus frunció el ceño—. Ni sus habitaciones ni las de Lord Draco han sido tocadas, y yo personalmente me he estado encargando de mantenerlas limpias.

—Pero eso es peligroso— intervino Neville, mientras Severus miraba al anciano, agradecido—. Todavía están luchando allí arriba, podrían atacarnos.

—No creo— comentó el Doctor Karkaroff—. Cuando vine para acá, los partidarios de Su Alteza tenían la situación prácticamente dominada.

—De todas maneras, podemos tomar el pasadizo por el que entramos, una de sus salidas da a mi recámara— comentó Severus, mientras con mucha delicadeza tomaba a Harry en brazos y se incorporaba. El joven hervía en fiebre—. Doctor, está ardiendo— musitó, infinitamente preocupado.

—La sustancia que le di va a ayudar a bajar la fiebre— lo tranquilizó el sanador—. Ahora es importante apresurarnos, quiero revisarlo a la brevedad.

—Me voy a adelantar con los hombres para verificar que no tengamos un encuentro desagradable. Denme un par de minutos y suban— pidió Neville, y salió de la celda, llamando a los hombres para que le acompañaran.

Caminando como si Harry fuera un frágil objeto a punto de quebrarse, poco después Severus salió de la celda y empezó a subir por las incómodas escaleras. Marchaba en tensión, orando por llegar al pasadizo sin ningún contratiempo. Bastantes problemas tenían con las cosas como estaban.

Como si el cielo hubiera respondido a sus plegarias, lograron hacer el camino sin ningún encuentro desagradable, y lo que a Severus pareció un interminable tiempo después, depositaba el desmadejado cuerpo de Harry sobre la mullida cama de su dormitorio de soltero.

—¿Por qué no despierta?— musitó, acariciando el pálido rostro de su esposo.

—Su Alteza, permítame examinarlo, por favor— se escuchó la voz del médico real en tono profesional, al ver que Severus seguía sentado en la cama al lado de Harry, acariciando su rostro—. Les agradeceré esperen afuera. Rowena, voy a necesitar su ayuda.

—No, yo quiero quedarme— declaró Severus, contundente.

—Será sólo un momento, Alteza.

Al ver que Severus seguía poco predispuesto a dejar a Harry, Neville se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Vamos, Severus, dejemos que el doctor haga su trabajo— el Príncipe se levantó con renuencia, y sin dejar de mirar a su pareja, con los ojos turbios de preocupación, se dejó arrastrar por su cuñado fuera de las habitaciones.

ºººººººº

—Ahí hay una granja— comentó Lucius, mirando un pequeño punto aún lejano—. Seguramente tienen caballos, no podremos avanzar demasiado si seguimos a pie.

—No creo que estén muy predispuestos a entregarnos sus animales, si es que los tienen— replicó Crouch.

Lucius alzó en arma y frunció el ceño.

—No pienso pedirles permiso.

ºººººººº

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones, esperando, con el corazón en la mano, que el Doctor Karkaroff terminara de examinar a Harry. Muy cerca, una aterrada Hermione, que acababa de llegar al palacio, se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hermano mayor, mientras ambos pares de ojos permanecían fijos en la puerta de los aposentos.

Cuando ya Severus estaba a punto de tirar la puerta abajo a fuerza de golpes, ésta se abrió con suavidad y apareció el rostro cansado de Rowena Ravenclaw.

—El doctor los llama.

En cuanto entró, el Príncipe se precipitó hacia el lecho donde descansaba su pareja. Del otro lado del lecho, una preocupadísima Hermione imitó sus acciones casi con exactitud.

Severus sintió que su corazón se encogía. A Harry le habían puesto una de sus camisas de dormir, demasiado grande para él, y se veía tan pequeño e indefenso, con la cabeza vendada y los ojos cerrados. Tocó su frente y suspiró, aliviado; estaba mucho más fresca.

—La fiebre bajó— Severus miró al médico sin saber si eso era una buena noticia—. ¿Está mejor¿Por qué no despierta?

—La fiebre bajó por el medicamento que le administré— informó Karkaroff con tono pausado y profesional, que él sabía resultaba bastante tranquilizador para la familia de sus pacientes—. También le di una poción muy antigua, algo que me enseñó el Doctor Shacklebolt— explicó, recordando al eficiente médico que era un experto en medicina ancestral egipcia—. Por los momentos, cesó el sangrado— vio como el rostro de Severus se relajaba con alivio, y lamento tener que borrar ese alivió del endurecido rostro—. Sin embargo, la situación de Su Alteza sigue siendo muy delicada. El color de la marca está muy débil— como supuso, el ceño del Príncipe se volvió a fruncir y Hermione dejó escapar un gemido, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Al fin, Severus encontró suficiente valor para preguntar.

—¿Mi esposo va a perder al bebé?

—Haré todo lo posible para evitar que eso pase— aseguró el médico—. Mandaré un mensajero a buscar a Kingsley Shacklebolt para que me ayude; por suerte, en estos momentos se encuentra en Zoriam, en pocos días lo tendremos aquí.

Mientras tanto, tomaremos algunas previsiones. Su Alteza debe permanecer en reposo absoluto y tomar una serie de medicamentos a las horas exactas. Debe haber alguien junto a él que se encargue de cuidarlo permanentemente y administrarle todo de acuerdo a mis indicaciones.

—Yo puedo hacerlo— aseguró Hermione.

—Si me permite, Milady, me gustaría apoyarla— sugirió Rowena tímidamente—. Para usted sola resultaría agotador.

Mientras Hermione aceptaba con una sonrisa, Severus habló de nuevo.

—Bien, Hermi y Rowena lo cuidaran de día y yo de noche.

—Severus, no es necesario— musitó Hermione—. Tú tienes muchas cosas, Rowena y yo…

—Harry es mi esposo, yo lo cuidaré de noche— el tono del hombre no admitía discusión.

—¿Y por qué mi hermano no despierta?— preguntó Neville, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

—Está muy débil, y su organismo está concentrando casi toda su energía en salvar al bebé. Pero no se preocupe, sólo duerme, y seguramente dormirá varias horas.

En ese momento, unos discretos toques en la puerta alertaron a todos en la habitación, quienes inconscientemente se pusieron en guardia. Ante un leve asentimiento de Severus, Neville fue a abrir.

—Sirius— exclamó Hermione al ver a su novio en el umbral, acompañado de Remus Lupin. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Hola, preciosa— musitó el capitán con ternura, besando su cabello castaño

—¿Cómo sigue Harry?— preguntó Remus, acercándose a la enorme cama.

—No muy bien— replicó Severus con semblante pétreo—. Necesita reposo absoluto y cuidado constante.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Hay que esperar.

Abrazando a Hermione, Sirius también se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Harry.

—¿Crees que puedas darnos unos minutos?— preguntó a Severus—. Es importante.

El hombre asintió y luego miró a su cuñada.

—Vamos a la salita— besó la mano de Harry y se levantó con lentitud para no perturbarlo—. Hermione, por favor, cuídalo hasta mi regreso.

Mientras la joven ocupaba el sitio que Severus dejaba vacío, éste dio un último vistazo a su pareja y se encaminó hacia la puerta del cuarto, seguido por Sirius, Remus y Neville.

—Entonces¿encontraron a Malfoy?— preguntó Severus, tan pronto todos estuvieron cómodamente instalados en la salita perteneciente a las habitaciones.

—No está en el castillo— contestó Sirius.

—¿Cómo que no está?— inquirió Neville—. Es imposible que haya escapado, el castillo estaba rodeado; a menos que no estuviera aquí.

—Sí estaba— aclaró Sirius—. Atrapamos a Argus Malfoy, su tío, y confirmó que antes que nosotros llegáramos se encontraba aquí. Lo que no entiendo es cómo escapó, todos los pasadizos secretos dan a las caballerizas y teníamos esa zona vigilada.

—Mi grupo estaba muy cerca, les aseguró que si escapó no fue por allí— confirmó Neville.

—¿Por dónde entonces?— la voz de Remus se oía ronca de preocupación.

—Mi padre me comentó una vez que existía otro pasadizo secreto que conducía a un lugar muy lejos del castillo.

—¿Y dónde está la entrada?— preguntó Sirius.

—Ni idea, ni siquiera mi padre lo sabía, fue algo que escuchó siendo niño. Lo único que recordaba es que el pasadizo terminaba en un lugar hacia el Este.

—Demonios, este castillo es un inmenso pasadizo— comentó Neville, frustrado ante la situación.

—Todos los viejos castillos lo son, en épocas antiguas, era un mecanismo de protección— explicó Sirius.

—¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?— insistió Remus, haciendo que se centraran de nuevo en lo que más le preocupaba—. Lucius Malfoy es un demente, Draco puede estar en peligro, especialmente si también está con el tal Crouch.

—Tienes razón, debemos proceder de inmediato— Severus miró a Sirius—. ¿Cómo está la situación en Anktar y los alrededores?

—Hay mucho nerviosismo y algunos exaltados aquí y allá, pero está prácticamente controlada.

—Bien, entonces supongo que podrán salir sin demasiado riesgo. Ahora, si el pasadizo va hacia el Este, Lucius sólo tiene dos posibilidades: La frontera con Turquía y Mejkin.

—Algo me dice que fue a buscar la protección del desgraciado sultán— comentó Remus.

—Opino lo mismo— concordó Severus—, pero es mejor no confiarse— miró a Sirius—. Envía dos grupos de hombres, uno al Sureste y otro al Este, que sigan la ruta hacia la frontera con Turquía, y un tercer grupo hacia la frontera con Mejkin. Que lleven guías expertos, y que Seamus vaya con el grupo de Mejkin, es una zona más complicada.

—Yo quiero acompañar a ese grupo— pidió Remus.

—¿Estás seguro?

—El hombre que amo está allá afuera, en peligro; por supuesto que estoy seguro.

Severus lo miró un rato y asintió.

—Si yo pudiera también iría, te lo aseguro.

—Es imposible que tú o Sirius abandonen Anktar en este momento por mucho que lo deseen— argumentó Neville—. La situación va a ser muy complicada durante las próximas horas. Yo voy a acompañar el grupo de Tío Remus.

—Neville, no es necesario— declaró Sirius—. Te aseguro que nuestros hombres son expertos y tú quizás prefieras quedarte aquí con Harry y Hermione.

—Sé que mis hermanos están en buenas manos, así que prefiero ser útil.

—Bien, entonces que se preparen los hombres, que salgan lo antes posible— ordenó Severus, antes de mirar a Sirius fijamente—. ¿Y McGonagall?

—La encontramos en una habitación en el último nivel de la torre norte, esa donde dicen que hay fantasmas, supongo que se escondió allí pensando que nadie la iría a buscar hasta ese lugar. Severus, esa mujer perdió la cabeza.

—Todavía no, pero yo me encargaré de que lo haga— declaró Severus con furia—. ¿Dónde la dejaste?

—La encerré en la misma habitación.

—¿Por qué no en los calabozos?— preguntó Neville—. Ustedes hablan de todos los pasadizos del castillo¿y si esa mujer los conoce y escapa?

—Es la zona más alta del castillo, los pasadizos no llegan hasta allí, no te preocupes— aclaró Severus.

—Pensé bajarla a las mazmorras, pero están repletas de la gente de Malfoy— agregó Sirius—. Además, dejé un par de guardias armados vigilándola.

—Bien, acompáñame a verla— pidió el Príncipe, al tiempo que se levantaba—. De paso, giramos órdenes para que se preparen los grupos de rescate. Cada minuto que pasa esos desgraciados se alejan más de nosotros.

ººººººº

Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada en una silla ubicada en un rincón de la habitación, observando con mirada torva a los dos hombres que la vigilaban estrechamente. Sabía que estaba perdida pero no le importaba. Aunque la enjuiciaran y condenaran a muerte, moriría feliz sabiendo que Severus Dumbledore iba a ser infeliz por el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio en el dintel al blanco de todo su odio, quiso abalanzarse contra él y arañarlo, destrozarlo, pero sabía que no podría lograr su deseo, de intentarlo sólo saldría herida.

Asqueada, se levantó y lo enfrentó con una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Todavía sonríes, desgraciada mujer?— habló Severus, asqueado.

—Sonrío porque soy feliz— la mujer se acercó unos pasos y Sirius sacó su arma. Severus le hizo un gesto indicándole que dejara que McGonagall se acercara y éste asintió, pero no enfundó la pistola y se mantuvo atento a cualquier movimiento que indicara un posible ataque—. Me deshice de tu apestoso engendro, y con un poco de suerte, también el inglesito morirá, igual que tu madre.

Severus cerró los puños con fiereza, intentando contenerse para no pegar a aquel demonio la paliza que merecía.

—Te equivocas, mujer— dijo con un tono tan sereno y frío que todos los presentes se estremecieron—. Mi esposo y mi hijo están bien, tú eres la única que estás hundida.

—¡¡Mientes!!!— era un grito demencial, animal—. Tratas de hacerme sufrir pero no lo vas a lograr— ahora estalló en una carcajada—. Yo vi la sangre, tu hijo esta muerto.

—_Te equivocas, Minerva_.

Severus iba a contestarle cuando observó, extrañado, como ella se giraba y miraba espantada hacia la pared contraria, donde se encontraba una serie de estrechas saeteras, dispuestas para una posible defensa del castillo .

—Albus— la mujer observó una especie de neblina blanca, que poco a poco tomó cierta consistencia, adquiriendo la apariencia del difunto Rey—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Estás muerto. Yo te vi, no respirabas.

—Parece que ésa ahora si enloqueció del todo— siseo Sirius cerca de Severus. Éste no dijo nada, sólo siguió observando.

—_Sí, estoy muerto, pero vine a cobrar mis cuentas. Has hecho demasiado daño a los míos, Minerva_.

—Te lo merecías— el grito resonó en la habitación de piedra—. Cumplí mi venganza. Te maté a ti y a tu nieto, y ahora tu hijo será un pobre infeliz el resto de su vida.

—¿La detenemos?— preguntó Sirius.

—No, espera— fue la orden tajante de Severus.

—_Severus te dijo la verdad, Minerva, mi nieto todavía vive, y será un niño sano y feliz, al igual que mi hijo_— la mujer empezó a mover la cabeza, negando desesperada—. _En cuanto a mí, te debo agradecer que me envenenaras, así logré venir antes junto a mi Eileen._

De pronto, una nueva nube empezó a materializarse ante los ojos de la desquiciada mujer.

—Eileen.

—_Hola, Minerva. Cuanto tiempo_.

—No, yo no te quiero aquí. ¿Por qué volviste?

—_No seas injusta, prima. Sólo vine a agradecerte por haberme devuelto a Albus_

—No, no, no, Albus y tú no.

—_Por supuesto que sí_— el fantasma de Eileen se acercó al de Albus y le abrazó—. _Estamos muy felices¿verdad amor?_

—_Muy felices_ — ratificó Albus.

—_Y todo gracias a ti, primita_.

—Noooooooo— con un alarido espeluznante, la mujer se lanzó contra los espectros abrazados, que sólo ella podía ver—. Sepárense.

Asombrados, los presentes observaron como Minerva McGonagall corría sin freno hacia la pared. En su precipitación, tropezó con el ruedo de su largo vestido, perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra la pared, su cabeza impactando contra el cortante borde de piedra de una de las saeteras.

Cuando cayó hacia atrás, una gran brecha se abría en su frente y sus ojos se encontraban vacíos de furia, vacíos de vida.

El odio y la envidia habían pasado a la perversa mujer su cuenta final.

Continuará…..

**Gotitas musicales**

Edvar grieg, 4 Danzas Noruegas, opus 35, Nº 2 (1881)

http:// www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id(igual)1020

Jhon Wiilliams, tema de La lista de Schindler (1993)

http:// www. epdlp. com/ clasica.php?id(igual)252

Leonard Berstein, Suite de West Side Story (1957)

http:// www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id(igual)783

**Gotitas Históricas**

**Saeteras**: Hueco abierto en los muros, normalmente con abocimaniento interior y sin derrame, usado para disparar con arco o ballesta.

Las hay mas anchas o más estrechas y de diversas formas, pero aquí les dejo una como la que tengo en mente. La bruja se golpeó en el canto inferior, que para demás hiermas era filoso, poecita ella jiji

http:// bertan. gipuzkoakultura. net/ bertan2/bertan /caste/images/ grandes/ VENTANA.jpg

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Cedric Diggory…….. Teniente de la Armada inglesa y amigo de infancia de los Potter

Seamus Finnigan….Mensajero perteneciente a la guardia moribiana.

Minerva McGonagall… La bruja de la historia

Blaise Zabini………. Heredero legítimo del Sultanato de Mejkin

Charlie Weasley…. Hermano de Bill, jefe de los rebeldes en la zona Oeste

Godric Gryffindor… Empleado del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Rowena Ravenclaw… Empleada del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Barty Crouch……….Enlace entre el Sultán de Mejkin y Lucius Malfoy

Igor Karkaroff……...Médico de palacio.

Oliver Wood……….. Soldado que sabe algo de sanación

Kingsley Shacklebolt… Medico y científico, conocedor de medicina antigua

Hola mis queridos lectores

Pues aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste y ya nos acercamos a la recta final.

Mi profundo agradecimiento a

**AlmaRosaNS, Jean Slytherin, Lady Sermik, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Herminione, Canti Potter, Lis Snape, azula.snape, Canever y Ale Snape Li**

sus bellos comentarios significan muchísimo para mi

**Lis Snape**: Me alegra que te animes a leer mis demás relatos. Con Y algún día la felicidad ten paciencia, fue mi primera historia y vas a encontrar algunos errores que algún día intentaré corregir . Son más elaborados mis otros fics largos, y si te gusta Lucius, Contigo hasta el final es un Lucius/Sev. En cuanto a El amor que salvó un reino le quedan a lo sumo dos capítulos después de éste. ¿Poecito Lucius? Pero si es más malo que la peste jaja. De verdad espero que el final cumpla tus expectativas. Besitos mil, linda

**Canever**: Ya, tranquila, enseguidita actualizo jiji. Me alegra que te haya gustado al punto de ansiar tanto la continuación. Besitos mil, linda

A las demás les contesté a sus correos .

A todos mis lectores, tanto si comentan como si no, gracias mil, los quiero un montón

Alisevv


	24. Al rescate de los que faltan

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Mi agradecimiento a Midhiel, Vimpela y Undomiel24 por su inapreciable ayuda. La quiero, chicas

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Al rescate de los que faltan**

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar—Moribia

—Entonces, Tío Remus, ¿cómo es tu prometido?— preguntó Neville, mientras ambos hombres cepillaban con cuidado sus respectivas cabalgaduras; de su paso por la milicia, habían aprendido que ésa era una tarea que un buen soldado no debía cederle a nadie más, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La mano que sostenía el cepillo quedó en el aire, mientras el futuro Conde de Lupin perdía la mirada en la nada, sonriendo con ternura por primera vez desde que se había enterado que su pareja no estaba en el castillo.

—Es hermoso— musitó al fin—. Por fuera y por dentro. Es rubio, con unos ojos grises increíbles, y un cuerpo… ¡Dioses!— mientras Neville sonreía, Remus reemprendió su tarea de cepillado—. Es un tanto altanero— sonrió nuevamente—, con un porte aristocrático que ríete tú de nuestros amigos de Londres, pero tiene un corazón enorme. También es algo peleón, la vida a su lado no va a ser aburrida, eso seguro.

—Lo amas mucho— más que una pregunta las palabras de Neville encerraban una afirmación.

—Con todo mi corazón— contestó Remus con sinceridad, antes de mirar a su sobrino con una ceja alzada—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—¿Yo de qué?— replicó el otro, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Te conozco desde que naciste, estás realmente interesado en acompañarnos y no creo que sea por Draco porque no lo conoces.

—Pero es tu prometido.

—Sí, pero algo me dice que tu interés tiene algo que ver con el otro muchacho, cómo es que le llamaron... ¿Blaise, cierto? ¿De qué conoces a ese muchacho? ¿De la India, acaso? ¿Un antiguo enamorado?

—Tío, te recuerdo que me gustan las chicas— objetó Neville, sonriendo, su tío lo estaba acorralando como cuando era pequeño y cometía una travesura. Al ver que el otro le seguía mirando fijamente, se dio por vencido—. Vale, conocí a una joven en Turquía, y me habló de un primo suyo cuyo padrastro era el Sultán de Mejkin. Ella estaba muy preocupada por él.

Mientras colocaban las mantas y las sillas en las monturas, el joven le narró todo lo que le había contado Luna en Estambul.

—Vaya, parece que ese Sultán es más peligroso de lo que pensábamos— comentó Remus, frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora más que nunca es indispensable que rescatemos a los muchachos antes que lleguen a la frontera.

Neville iba a contestar cuando lo interrumpió la precipitada entrada de Charlie a las caballerizas. El joven pelirrojo se dirigió presuroso hacia ellos.

—Los hombres están listos, podemos partir en cuanto digan— informó.

—¿Vas a venir con nosotros?— preguntó Neville, intrigado, sabía que el joven no estaba pasándola muy bien por los momentos.

—Sí.

—Charlie, no quiero contradecirte— musitó Remus, cauteloso—, pero has pasado por un trago muy amargo. ¿Estás seguro que quieres venir?

El joven los miró fijamente, ora a uno, ora a otro.

—Draco es mi amigo, y era muy amigo de Bill. Estoy seguro que si él estuviera aquí, también iría.

Remus le agradeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—En ese caso, andando.

ºººººººº

Severus caminaba con premura a través de los largos pasillos del palacio. Aunque lo único que su corazón deseaba era estar al lado de su pequeño, su reino era un completo desastre en ese momento, y muy a su pesar se había visto obligado a pasar interminable, horas resolviendo los innumerables problemas a los que se tenía que enfrentar, y sólo ahora, al final del día, había logrado liberarse de sus obligaciones.

Entró a la antesala de sus aposentos y, parado frente a la puerta de sus habitaciones, respiró profundo para serenarse, no quería que su agitación fuera a perturbar de algún modo a Harry. Anhelaba que estuviera consciente, aunque su corazón dolía de sólo imaginar que hubiera despertado y él no hubiera estado a su lado.

Empujó la puerta suavemente y entró con pasos cuidadosos. La habitación estaba en semipenumbra, apenas alumbrada por un débil quinqué, y sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama, Hermione dormitaba con la mano de Harry entre las suyas y la cara apoyada en el colchón, mientras su hermano descansaba con expresión relajada.

Sonriendo con ternura ante la imagen, se acercó a la joven y susurró suavemente para no sobresaltarla:

—Hermi…Hermione— suavemente la zarandeó por un hombro—. Hermione.

La chica se despertó y, levantando la cabeza, miró al hombre, un tanto desubicada.

—¡Dios, cómo pude dormirme!— exclamo, antes de girarse para verificar que su hermano estuviera bien.

—No te preocupes, duerme tranquilo— tendió su mano hacia ella—. Ven, vamos a hablar en la salita— al ver que la joven se mostraba renuente, insistió—. Será sólo un momento, Harry va a estar bien.

Asintiendo, le dio la mano y se levantó, dejando que la guiara hasta una cómoda butaca de la salita, mientras dejaban la puerta abierta para poder escuchar en caso que Harry despertara.

—Perdona por no llegar hasta ahora— se disculpó el Príncipe—. Ha sido un día de locos.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes— le contestó con una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Y Rowena no te iba a ayudar?

—La pobre ya es mayor y estaba agotada. Vendrá mañana temprano, así yo podré dormir un poquito más. ¿Te quedarás hasta que ella venga?

—Sí, no te preocupes por eso— le palmeó suavemente la mano—. ¿Cómo pasó el día Harry?

—Bastante bien. La fiebre no ha vuelto a subir y su sueño ha sido sereno. El Doctor Karkaroff estuvo en la tarde y dijo que todo marchaba bien.

—Lo sé, fue a hablar conmigo al despacho— Severus la miró con ternura. Sin Remus y Neville en palacio, él, como esposo de Harry y miembro de la familia, pasaba a ser responsable directo de su bienestar—. Ahora quiero que vayas comer algo y a descansar. Sirius va a venir enseguida para acompañarte al comedor, donde justo ahora están Lady Aurora y las muchachas. Luego ella te conducirá a tus habitaciones.

La joven le sonreía agradecida cuando se escucharon unos toques discretos en la puerta.

—Ahí está tu caballero andante— musitó, antes de agregar en voz un tono más alto—. Adelante.

El rostro de Sirius Black también mostraba las profundas huellas del desgaste físico y emocional por el cual había atravesado durante los últimos días. Con un suspiro de alivio, se sentó al lado de su novia, tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso.

—¿Cómo sigue Harry?

—Según Hermione, durmió tranquilo todo el día, y el Doctor Karkaroff dice que todo marcha bien— explicó Severus.

—Gracias a Dios— el capitán miró a su prometida—. Preciosa, te ves agotada.

—Vaya, muchas gracias— bromeó la joven, y los hombres rieron suavemente.

—Sirius, por favor, acompáñala al comedor.

—Con gusto— el capitán se levantó presuroso y se inclinó hacia Hermione con galantería—. Me concede el preciado honor de su compañía, Milady.

—Payaso— rió la muchacha, permitiendo que le ayudara a levantarse—. Severus, en la mesita de noche hay un frasco con una poción roja, Harry debe tomar una cucharada a las tres de la mañana

—Entendido, capitana— el Príncipe le sonrió y luego miró a Sirius, con una expresión de advertencia—. Hasta el comedor— recalcó con tono serio—. Y luego la dejas con Lady Aurora.

—Te estás tomando tu papel de nuevo hermano mayor al pie de la letra, ¿sabes?— replicó Sirius con frustración.

—Lo sé— Severus sonrió burlón—. Váyanse ya, Hermione está agotada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la pareja, Severus regresó a su habitación. Luego de mirar con ternura la frágil figura en la cama, se dirigió a tomar una camisola de dormir. Antes de subir, había pasado por la sala de baños real, una habitación pequeña que usaban los miembros de la familia y cercanos, y que estaba contigua a la sala de baños principal que usaba el resto de los habitantes del castillo. Por fortuna, la zona de calderas no había sido dañada por el asalto y había podido darse un relajante baño caliente.

Con cuidado, apartó las cobijas de un lado y se deslizó dentro de la acogedora cama. Como si aún en sueños Harry detectara su calor, el chico se acercó y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa, Severus pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo estrechó contra él.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, probablemente mucho, aunque a él, ante la felicidad de tener de nuevo a Harry entre sus brazos, se le había pasado en un suspiro, cuando sintió un suave movimiento a su lado.

Emocionado, observó como los juveniles párpados luchaban por abrirse, mientras el durmiente intentaba espantar el sueño. Mientras Severus observaba ansioso, conteniendo la respiración sin percatarse de ello, al fin los párpados se alzaron y dejaron libres a dos preciosas esmeraldas que lo miraban con confusión.

—¿Sev?— la débil voz salió con dificultad

—Sí, mi amor— el hombre besó su frente para después acunarlo suavemente en sus brazos—. Soy yo, estamos juntos.

—Sev— las lágrimas incontenibles se deslizaron por las pálidas mejillas.

—Ya, mi pequeño, no llores— al ver que el joven intentaba decir algo, puso un elegante dedo en sus labios—. No hables, estás muy débil aún.

—Agua.

Sin dejar de sostenerlo, el hombre tomó un vaso de la mesita de noche y se lo acercó a los labios, permitiéndole que tomase un sorbo.

—Poco a poco.

En cuanto hubo saciado su sed, Harry miró a su pareja con cierto temor.

—¿Nuestro bebé?

—Está bien— lo tranquilizó el hombre—. Tuviste un pequeño problema pero ya estás mejor, sólo necesitas reposar y tomar tus medicinas.

—¿Y Draco?— exclamó ansioso—. Malfoy… él se lo llevó. ¿Lo rescataron?

Severus tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Lograron salir del castillo, pero ya fueron a buscarlo, pronto lo traerán de regreso

—Perdón— las lágrimas volvían a brotar incontenibles y Severus le miró, extrañado—. El bebé… Draco…Yo… los puse en… peligro. Perdón.

—No, mi niño— de nuevo lo acunó al entender lo que estaba sintiendo el joven en ese momento—. No fue tu culpa, mi amor. A nuestro bebé lo defendiste hasta el fin, está vivo gracias a ti. Y Draco pronto va a estar con nosotros. Y no fue tu culpa sino de Malfoy.

—Pero yo…salí… y tú dijiste que no…— enterró el rostro en el cálido pecho—. Perdón.

—Ya, mi amor, ya— susurró la suave voz reconfortante—. Todo pasó, nuestro bebé va a estar bien y Draco también. Shhh.

Las palabras dulces siguieron mucho rato, hasta que relajado y agotado, el joven de ojos verdes volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

ººººººº

Sirius y Hermione caminaban lentamente por los pasillos del palacio, al fin y al cabo, como había dicho Sirius con una traviesa sonrisa, Severus había ordenado que fueran directo al comedor pero no especificó en cuanto tiempo.

Hermione se apoyaba con absoluta confianza en el firme brazo de su prometido, mientras éste acariciaba su delicada mano con suavidad.

—Pocos días como éste y moriré prematuramente— comentó el capitán con un suspiro cansado.

—Fue muy difícil, ¿cierto?

—No tienes idea— musitó el hombre—. Tanta gente muerta o herida, por ambos lados, los médicos no se han dado ni un respiro— comentó al tiempo que giraban hacia un pasillo lateral.

—Y ahora viene un proceso duro, enterrar a los muertos y confortar a la familia.

—Sí, y reconstruir el país. Anktar está medio en ruinas, mayormente producto de varios incendios, algunos de los cuales tardaron horas en ser controlados; y el Castillo de Piedra, ya lo has visto, pasará un buen tiempo para que pueda recuperar su antiguo esplendor.

—¿Y los que apoyaron a ese horrible hombre?— preguntó la chica—. ¿Qué van a hacer con ellos?

—Los calabozos están repletos, pese a que muchos de ellos fueron enviados a la cárcel principal— explicó el joven, ayudándola a bajar las escaleras—. Ahora empezará el proceso de los juicios.

—¿Los condenarán a muerte?— Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar el destino de Peter Pettigrew.

—A la mayoría, probablemente sólo los condenarán a prisión; pero sí, para los cabecillas que no murieron, como Argus Malfoy, seguramente la sentencia será a muerte. Y por supuesto, también para Lucius Malfoy, cuando lo traigan.

—Dios quiera que lo atrapen y rescaten a Draco— fue el deseo expresado con un tono acongojado y preocupado.

—Lo harán, princesa. Tenlo por seguro.

—Dios, Sirius, necesito tanto a mis padres, desearía que estuvieran aquí.

—De lo poco que los conozco, apostaría que en cuanto recibieron el telegrama de Neville embarcaron, ya deben venir en camino.

—Seguramente. Ojala no tarden mucho.

—Yo también lo espero, para que tú estés más tranquila y porque me muero porque nos casemos— jaló ligeramente a la joven y se escondieron tras una gruesa columna. Segundos después, el hombre tomaba ansioso la dulce boca de su prometida. Se besaron largo rato, hasta que la necesidad de seguir respirando para vivir, les hizo apartarse, jadeantes—. Te adoro, y voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, cuando seas definitivamente mía.

Hermione bajó los ojos, ruborizada, y Sirius se inclinó y la volvió a besar. Quien sabe cuándo podría volverlo a hacer, con todas esas cacatúas rondándola todo el tiempo. Odiaba el agobio de la vida en palacio, y definitivamente iba a extrañar el tiempo en las montañas, por más de una razón.

ººººººº

Un lugar cualquiera

Noreste de Moribia

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?— preguntó Lucius, acercando su caballo a la carreta que conducía Crouch.

Había sido un día largo y difícil. Luego de asaltar la finca, y atar y amordazar a sus residentes, un par de ancianos demasiado asustados para oponer resistencia, se habían llevado dos caballos y una carreta, que parecía ser lo único de valor que poseía esa pobre gente. También habían cargado con agua, comida y todas las mantas que pudieron encontrar. Habían montado a Draco y Blaise en la carreta, cual un par de simples fardos, y habían proseguido su camino en dirección a la frontera.

—Ya anocheció y estoy cansado— contestó el otro con un gruñido—. Será mejor que busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche.

—No nos podemos retrasar, ya debieron salir a buscarnos.

—Pues a menos que quieras desnucarte cuando tu caballo tropiece con una piedra, o ser atacado por un animal salvaje, será mejor que nos quedemos por aquí— la replica fue un bufido molesto pero lo ignoró—. Vamos a salir del camino, entre los árboles podremos protegernos mejor.

Luego de decir esto, se bajó de la carreta y guió al caballo que tiraba de ella para que penetrara en el bosque, adentrándose en su espesura, siendo imitado por Lucius al poco tiempo, no era buena idea cabalgar por un bosque lleno de raíces en medio de esa oscuridad.

Luego de unos quince minutos de marcha, se detuvieron en un lugar que se veía bastante protegido entre los árboles.

—Mierda que frío hace— se quejó Lucius mientras se dirigían a la parte de atrás de la carreta. Cada uno tomó los pies atados de uno de los muchachos y los bajaron, para luego quitarles la mordaza que les habían puesto, en prevención de que hubieran gritado por ayuda.

Los jóvenes empezaron a boquear llenando sus pulmones de aire, mientras Draco maldecía internamente. Era la segunda vez en pocos días que lo llevaban amordazado y atado en una asquerosa carreta.

—¿Tuvieron buen viaje?— preguntó Crouch con burla.

Ambos lo miraron con desprecio pero no respondieron. Draco sólo miró a Lucius y alzó la cabeza con dignidad, su padre podría quitarle todo pero su orgullo no se lo iba a arrebatar.

—¿Podrían desatarnos los pies?— preguntó fríamente.

—¿Y eso cómo por qué?— Lucius alzó una ceja.

—¿Quizás porque necesitamos mear?

Ante la arrogancia en la respuesta del joven rubio, Crouch lanzó una carcajada.

—Vaya que es gallito tu hijo— la burla impregnaba su voz—. Lástima que pronto vas a tener que aprender a obedecer— se acercó peligrosamente y nuevamente llevó su asquerosa mano a la altura de su entrepierna. Draco dio un respingo, apartándose—. ¿Qué pasa, no dices que necesitas mear? Yo te voy a ayudar.

—No me toque, desgraciado.

—Pero cuanta ingratitud, estoy realmente ofendido— la burla cruel siguió—. ¿Nos alejamos para tener más privacidad o quieres que te ayude aquí mismo?

—¿No puedes dejar las manos tranquilas?— a Lucius la actitud del otro hombre lo tenía realmente harto. No que le importara mucho lo que le hiciera a Draco, pero en ese momento tenían otras prioridades.

—Deja de fastidiar, quiero algo de diversión y la pienso obtener.

—Si me vuelve a tocar, se lo voy a decir al tal Sultán en cuanto lleguemos— advirtió Draco.

—Sí, claro, y él te va a hacer mucho caso— desestimó Crouch, riendo de forma soez.

—Quizás a él no, pero a mí, seguro.

El hombre miró fijamente a Blaise, quien hablaba por primera vez desde que habían salido del palacio.

—Vaya, pensé que era mudo— exclamó Lucius.

—¿Qué quisiste decir?— Crouch miró a Blaise, ignorando el comentario del rubio.

—No soy uno más del harén de Riddley— aclaró el muchacho moreno con evidente desprecio—. Me necesita para seguir con su posición de fuerza en Mejkin, necesita casarse conmigo. ¿Crees que no creería a su Consorte, el futuro padre de sus hijos?— al pronunciar esas palabras, Blaise sintió que se revolvía su estómago, pero si quería salvar a Draco, debía dar a entender que estaba dispuesto a aceptar la unión con su antiguo padrastro—. Si haces algo a Draco, por pequeño que sea, pediré tu cabeza como regalo de bodas— miró a Lucius—, y la de usted por permitírselo.

—Estás alardeando— replicó el hombre, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

—¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

El otro dudó, pero fue Lucius quien habló.

—No sé él, pero definitivamente yo no— apartó a Crouch de Draco—. Déjalo en paz de una buena vez y céntrate en lo que verdaderamente importa— sacó la pistola y apuntó a los jóvenes—. Desátalos y déjalos que hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Y háganlo rápido, después tienen que recoger leña para hacer una hoguera o vamos a terminar todos congelados.

ººººººº

Otro lugar cualquiera

Noreste de Moribia

Seamus se acercó a Remus, que junto a Neville y Charlie, esperaban impacientes al lado de sus caballos, mientras un par de soldados iluminaban el lugar con antorchas.

—Indiscutiblemente pasaron por aquí— comentó el joven guía—. Hay huellas recientes de dos caballos y una carreta, que siguen por ese camino, tal como nos dijeron los ancianos.

—Vamos, entonces— dijo Remus, dispuesto a regresar a su montura.

—No creo que sea buena idea, tío.

El hombre se giró hacia Neville.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya anocheció y es muy difícil seguir huellas en esta oscuridad. Podríamos perdernos y tener que volver a buscar el rastro— se giró hacia Seamus, que los observaba en silencio—. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, señor— replicó el aludido—. De hecho, si me lo permite, yo también aconsejaría que nos detuviéramos hasta que amanezca.

—Pero Draco…— Remus no terminó la frase pero todos entendieron su temor.

—Con seguridad, ellos también se detuvieron— argumentó Charlie—. Por mucho que Crouch conozca el camino, tampoco creo que se aventure a continuar de noche.

—Además, los hombres están agotados— añadió Neville, razonadamente—. Y también nosotros. Con unas horas de sueño funcionaremos mucho mejor.

Remus miró a todos y supo que estaba derrotado.

—Está bien— se rindió al fin—. Charlie, por favor, prepara todo, vamos a acampar en este lugar. Pero en cuanto amanezca, continuamos.

ºººººººº

Draco se removió incómodo sobre el frío y duro piso del bosque. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Los habían atado de manos y pies, y el extremo de la soga que amarraba sus pies, la habían atado a su vez alrededor de un grueso tronco que se encontraba unos metros más allá. Pero la incomodidad de su situación no significaba nada para Draco, comparada con la desazón moral que sentía.

Su situación era bastante complicada, habida cuenta que estaba siendo llevado para formar parte del harén de quien sabe qué demonio de hombre. Además, el tal Crouch no terminaba de tranquilizarlo, y temía que tratara de agredirlo, a pesar de las amenazas recibidas. También lo atormentaba su preocupación por Harry, enfermo e indefenso en aquel terrible calabozo, y por su gente, especialmente Remus y su tío.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, especulando sobre qué habría pasado en el castillo y si los estarían buscando, cuando un siseo a su lado llamó su atención.

—Al fin se durmió, debemos aprovechar.

Draco levantó la vista y observó el lugar donde su progenitor dormitaba recostado en un árbol un tanto más lejos, cuando en realidad debería estar vigilando.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—En el lado derecho de este árbol hay una roca filosa, ¿la ves?— el otro asintió—. Bien, vamos a intentar cortar las sogas.

—Yo no creo que lo logre, no puedo mover las manos, la cuerda casi me corta la circulación.

—Las mías no están tan apretadas, Crouch se ensañó contigo— musitó Blaise, antes de agregar no sin cierta ironía—. Parece que tienes habilidad para encariñar a la gente.

—Lo que ocurre es que soy un pobre moribiano y no un Príncipe heredero de un Sultanato— replicó Draco en el mismo tono—. Bien, ¿intentamos acercarnos a la roca?

Arrastrarse por el frío suelo de tierra no fue tarea fácil, por suerte la soga que ataba sus pies les permitía ciento margen de movimiento. Al fin, consiguieron ubicarse de modo que la filosa y larga roca quedó a sus espaldas.

Pasaron un buen rato, frotando la soga que ataban sus muñecas contra la filosa roca, pendientes de cualquier movimiento de Lucius que indicara que estaba despertando. Al fin, más de media hora más tarde, Blaise soltó un suspiro aliviado.

—Lo logré— su voz era apenas audible, mientras se deshacía de los restos de soga rota—. Deja que te ayude— intentó deshacer el nudo, pero al no tener éxito, guió las manos del rubio de nuevo hacia la roca, ejerciendo presión adicional en el movimiento hasta que se rompió también.

Después de mover repetidamente sus manos para recuperar la circulación normal, procedieron a desatar sus pies a toda velocidad.

—Creo que nos debe quedar una hora de oscuridad o algo así, eso está a nuestro favor. Es mejor que nos apuremos.

—Sí, antes que ése se despierte— replicó Blaise, mirando a Lucius—. Definitivamente no sirve para esta vida.

—Siempre fue cómodo y aprovechado, además de cobarde— Draco lanzó una última mirada de desprecio a su padre—. Vámonos ya.

ºººººººº

—No fastidies y déjame dormir— gruño Lucius, al sentir un molesto puntapié en sus costillas. Ante su respuesta, el siguiente puntapié fue aún más fuerte, casi doloroso—. Pero que mierda— salió de su sueño, dispuesto a hacer pagar a quien lo importunada—, dije que me dejar…— lo que iba a decir quedó en suspenso, al observar el hosco hombre que se erguía ante él.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Por toda respuesta, el hombre lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló para que se enderezada.

Impresionado, observó que se encontraba en medio de un círculo, formado por varios hombres desaliñados y mal vestidos, la mayoría de ellos con abundante barba, y a algunos de los cuales le faltaba algún miembro, un brazo, la oreja, un ojo, o tenían grandes cicatrices visibles. En conjunto, lucían francamente atemorizantes.

¿Quién demonios son ustedes?— repitió con gesto altanero, pensando que eran un grupo de mendigos, similares a los que habían visto a lo lejos, en su viaje hasta allí, y que vivían de pedir limosna o robar a ingenuos parroquianos. Sonrió con suficiencia, él sabía como tratar a ese tipo de gente.

—No los provoques— advirtió Crouch con todo serio.

En ese momento, Lucius se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba siendo retenido por dos de los individuos. Automáticamente, giró la vista hacia donde estaban Draco y Blaise.

—Te dormiste y se fugaron— escuchó de nuevo la voz de Crouch—. Eres un idiota.

—No te permito…— echó mano a su pistola y descubrió que ya no la tenía encima. Entonces miró de nuevo a los hombres, empezando a preocuparse.

—Vaya, miren como pelean los tórtolos— se burló uno de los hombres, que parecía ser el cabecilla—. Lástima que tengamos que separarlos, ¿no creen, muchachos?

Todos los hombres lanzaron una risotada y una serie de exclamaciones obscenas.

—La verdad, jefe— comentó uno de los individuos, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, con una enorme cicatriz que cubría su mejilla derecha—, no creo que nos den mucho por estos dos, están muy viejos.

—¿A quién le dices viejo, sucio limosnero?— exclamó Lucius, sin poder contener su lengua.

—Cállate, imbécil— advirtió Crouch. Había transitado mucho por esos caminos y sabía perfectamente quienes eran esos hombres y a qué se dedicaban—. Su hombre tiene razón— miró al líder del grupo—, somos muy viejos, no les van a dar gran cosa. Pero con nosotros venían dos muchachos jóvenes, hermosos y fértiles, ¿imaginan cuánto van a ganar con ellos?

—¿De qué hablas?— intervino Lucius—. Olvidas que los necesitamos para…

—Cállate de una buena vez— casi gritó Crouch.

—Así que jóvenes y fértiles. ¿Y vírgenes?— preguntó el recién llagado, quizás el asalto no iba a ser tan improductivo como parecía.

—Se lo aseguro, valen una fortuna.

El hombre miró alrededor y luego fijó nuevamente su mirada en Crouch.

—No los veo por aquí.

—Se escaparon mientras dormíamos— lanzó una breve mirada furiosa hacia Lucius—. Pero van a pié, no pueden estar demasiado lejos.

El jefe de los maleantes hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres, quien se acercó, presuroso.

—¿Había alguien más en el campamento?

—Sí, jefe. Encontramos rastros de sogas rotas y un par de huellas que corren a través del bosque.

El susodicho jefe miró nuevamente hacia sus presas.

—Parece que además de fértiles y vírgenes, también son más inteligentes que ustedes dos— dijo, mirándolos con desprecio, antes de ordenar a su subalterno—. Ve con unos hombres y consigan a esas dos joyitas. Nosotros iremos avanzando, ya conocen el camino— observó como el aludido y otros tres partían de inmediato, y luego se giró hacia otro de los bandidos—. Preparen a estos dos para el viaje.

—¿Pero cómo?— esta vez quien habló fue Lucius, al fin había entendido de qué se trataba todo aquello y estaba realmente asustado—. Ya les hablamos de los chicos, no nos necesita para nada.

—Tal vez no sean tan beneficiosos como ellos— lanzó una evaluativa mirada al hombre—, pero eres rubio, tus ojos están bien y tienes buen cuerpo, y…— levantó una ceja, burlón—… apostaría que eres virgen, al menos de la parte que a mi me sirve— todos a su alrededor rieron ante la vulgar burla y el hombre miró a Crouch—. Tú no eres gran cosa, y dudo que seas virgen, pero algo conseguiré por ti, aunque sea unas botellas de whisky. Prepárenlos para partir.

ºººººººº

Draco y Blaise habían corrido como si su vida les fuera en ello, y efectivamente así era. Su camino a través del bosque había sido lento y complicado, pero no se habían atrevido a salir al camino por miedo a que sus captores despertaran y los persiguieran.

Ya había amanecido hacía un buen rato cuando llegaron al borde del bosque y tuvieron que salir de su protección. Ante ellos se extendía una amplia llanura de alrededor de un kilómetro de extensión, que debían recorrer antes de alcanzar una nueva zona boscosa, que subía hacia una ligera colina.

No podían quedarse allí y permitirse ser atrapados como indefensos corderos, así que, decididos, echaron a correr por el pequeño valle, rogando porque Lucius y Crouch aún no hubieran despertado.

Respiraban aliviados, viendo el cada vez más próximo bosque, cuando los cascos de unos caballos los hizo voltear.

—¡Demonios!— exclamó Draco, corriendo más rápido—. Nos encontraron.

—Pero no entiendo— argumentó Blaise—. Vienen cuatro jinetes, ¿quiénes son los otros dos?

—No lo sé pero no pienso quedarme a preguntar. Corre.

Con angustia, notaron que sus perseguidores empezaban a disparar. Siguieron corriendo, mientras zigzagueaban para esquivar los disparos, hasta que un grito agudo de Blaise hizo que Draco se detuviera bruscamente, para encontrar a su amigo en el suelo, con una pierna herida.

—¡Vete, Draco! ¡Corre!— exclamó el muchacho moreno, pero éste se inclinó y lo levantó del suelo.

—Apóyate en mí y sigue corriendo.

—Sólo lograrás que nos atrapen a los dos, vete.

—No me pienso ir, así que corre.

Sin embargo, la herida de Blaise era muy grande y el dolor le impedía avanzar rápido. Vieron cómo los jinetes estaban cada vez más cerca e intentaron correr más rápido, cuando dos enormes lazos se cerraron sobre sus cuerpos y un fuerte jalón los lanzó al piso, mientras dos de los atacantes bajaban de sus cabalgaduras y se lanzaban sobre ellos.

Draco trató de defenderse con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba aturdido por el impacto y el hombre sobre él era fuerte y estaba acostumbrado a la lucha. Al fin, un despiadado puño se estrelló contra su cara, haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara contra el duro piso y que el joven rubio se sumergiera en un profundo abismo negro.

ººººººº

Remus y los demás estaban llegando justo al borde de la colina, cuando escucharon el ruido de los disparos. Sin pensarlo, sintiendo en su corazón que era indispensable que corriera, espoleó su caballo colina abajo, seguido de cerca por todos los demás.

Al llegar al borde del bosque, vio una escena que le encogió el corazón. Un hombre estaba inclinado sobre su prometido, quien a luces vista estaba desmayado, mientras otro aún luchaba por dominar a un muchacho, que supuso sería Blaise.

De inmediato, sus hombres dispararon contra los rufianes que estaban en los caballos, que partieron veloces, siendo perseguidos de cerca por Neville y varios de sus hombres. Cuando los dos bandidos en tierra quisieron reaccionar, ya estaban completamente rodeados.

Bajando del caballo de un salto, Remus se abalanzó sobre el hombre que había golpeado a Draco, lanzándolo contra el piso y empezando a golpearlo sin piedad, para después correr hacia el lugar donde Draco seguía desmayado, mientras Charlie se acercaba a Blaise.

—¿Me permite que lo revise, Alteza?— preguntó señalando la herida.

El joven de piel oscura asintió antes de mirarlo, curioso.

—¿Por qué me llamaste Alteza?— el joven miraba fascinado al muchacho de cabello rojo como fuego y ojos intensamente azules, y cuando éste le miró fijamente, sintió que un montón de mariposas empezaban a revolotear en su estómago. El desconocido, definitivamente le fascinaba.

—Ya sabemos que usted es el verdadero Sultán de Mejkin, o lo será en cuanto cumpla dieciocho años— replicó el otro, mientras atendía la herida con eficiencia.

—Y me case— replicó el más joven, con una tibia sonrisa.

—Y se case.

Mientras Charlie seguía curando a Blaise, a pocos pasos de allí, Remus hacía denodados esfuerzos por despertar a su pareja. Ya había inspeccionado su cabeza y no tenía ninguna herida; no exterior, al menos

—Draco, amor, despierta— imploraba, mientras mojaba la pálida cara con un paño húmedo—. Draco.

Al fin el joven empezó a reaccionar y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

—¿Remus?— musitó, antes de sonreír y abrazarse a su prometido—. Sabía que vendrías a buscarme, lo sabía.

Pronto los suaves labios buscaron la amada boca, deleitándose en su mutua calidez, mientras ambos disfrutaban del paraíso que acababan de recuperar.

Un buen rato después, Draco levantó la cabeza y buscó a Blaise con la mirada, respirando tranquilizado cuando vio que estaba bien y era atendido por Charlie. Pero entonces, su ansiedad cambió de objetivo.

—Remus, ¿Harry y el bebé? Él estaba muy mal, y se quedó sólo. No pude cumplir lo que le prometí a Tío Severus, dije que yo lo cuidaría.

—Tranquilo, amor— Remus lo acurrucó contra él, ambos sentados aún en el suelo—. Harry está bien y su bebé también. Debe guardar reposo un tiempo pero estoy seguro que se recuperará. Y por supuesto que lo cuidaste.

—Y soy testigo de ello— afirmó Blaise, que se había acercando, cojeando, apoyado en Charlie—. Y me salvaste a mí, si me hubieras dejado allá atrás quizás estaría muerto. Gracias.

—Ni lo menciones, nos ayudamos mutuamente— le tendió la mano que el otro estrecho con calidez.

—¿Y cómo están…?— antes que Draco siguiera preguntando, se oyó el ruido de cascos a pleno galope, y momentos después, Neville descabalgaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaban los demás. Tras él, sus hombres llegaban con los dos maleantes fuertemente atados.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó, mirando al joven rubio con atención—. Supongo que tu debes ser Draco— giró luego la vista al moreno— y tú Blaise Zabinni.

Mientras éste último asentía, Draco lo miró con la ceja alzada, interrogante.

—¿Y usted es…?— preguntó no sin cierta arrogancia.

Neville rió antes de comentar.

—Vaya, Remus, veo que tenías razón en lo que me contaste sobre tu prometido.

Esta vez, la mirada entre interrogante y molesta recayó en su pareja.

—Me quieres decir quién es él y qué le contaste sobre mí.

El hombre no pudo evitar echarse a reír también.

—Cariño, te presento a Neville, el hermano mayor de Hermione y Harry.

El rostro de Draco se transformó de inmediato.

—¿El que estaba en Turquía? ¿Recibió la carta?— el otro asintió—. ¿Entonces la guerra?

—Ganamos, Draco— aseguró Remus con alegría.

Draco frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Lucius lo sabía, por eso huyó— musitó el joven después de un rato.

—Sí, supongo que esa fue la razón— convino el futuro Conde de Lupin.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa— intervino Charlie— pero, ¿quiénes son estos sujetos y por qué los perseguían?

—No tengo ni idea— contestó Draco, al tiempo que Blaise negaba con la cabeza. En vista de eso, Neville se acercó a los detenidos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó con brusquedad.

Los hombres se miraron y, luego de un rato, preguntaron:

—¿Qué ganamos si les decimos?

—¿Que no los mate como a los perros que son les parece ganancia?— Charlie se les acercó amenazador. Los hombres tragaron pero no respondieron.

—Si saben lo que les conviene, hablarán— musitó Remus, en un tono pausado que incluso sonaba más amenazador que el de Charlie—. Éste joven es mi prometido, así que no voy a tocarme el corazón a la hora de disparar contra ustedes.

—No se atreverá— el delincuente lo miró con desconfianza—. Sería un delito.

—¿Cree que alguno de los presentes me acusaría? Si mato a los cuatro no habrá nadie que diga nada, se lo aseguro.

—Es mejor hablar— dijo otro de los hombres—. Total, estamos fritos igual, así al menos nos tratarán mejor.

—Su amigo es inteligente— Neville sacó su pistola y empezó a juguetear con ella—. Le convendría hacerle caso.

Cediendo al fin, el hombre contó todo lo que había pasado esa mañana.

—Así que son tratantes de blancas— musitó Neville—. Sólo nos llevan unas pocas horas, si salimos ahora estoy seguro que podremos darles alcance antes que lleguen a la frontera.

Mientras todos murmuraban su asentimiento, se escuchó la voz firme de Draco.

—No.

Las miradas de los presentes lo enfocaron con curiosidad y Remus tomó su mano.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó con voz suave—. Tienen a tu padre, podemos traerlo de vuelta.

—No— repitió contundente—. Si Lucius vuelve, será sentenciado a muerte, y todo acabará muy rápido para él. De esta forma expiará sus culpas.

—¿Estas seguro?— insistió Remus, aunque a él la idea también le parecía estupenda, Lucius Malfoy esclavo de quien sabe quien—. Es tu padre, él…

—Él no es nadie, Remus— lo miró con sus grises ojos llenos de dolor—. Ha hecho mucho daño, a mucha gente, Lucius Malfoy debe pagar.

Continuará…

**Gotitas musicales**

Bueno, esta vez no tuve demasiado tiempo de buscarles música, así que los dejo de nuevo con unos temas de mi compositor preferido en todo el mundo mundial

Frederic Chopin

http:// www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id(igual)983

Polonesa Militar, opus 40 (1839)

Gran Vals Brillante, opus 18 (1831)

Impromtu nº 4, Fantaisie (1834)

Y también les dejo una escenita de nuestro Alan Rickman cantando en una escena de Sweeney Todd, con Jhonny Deep

http: // youtube. com/ watch?v(igual) yObdkh53xzk

**Gotitas históricas**

**Los baños en la antigüedad /b **Los más conocidoseran los baños romanos. Eran recintos que podían ser privados, _balnea_ o _balneum,_ o públicos _thermae_ o _therma_. Poseían estancias reservadas para actividades gimnásticas y lúdicas. También eran considerados lugares de reunión y a ellos acudía la gente que no podía permitirse tener uno en su casa, como los plebeyos o los esclavos.

El uso de las termas se generalizó en el mundo romano a partir del siglo I adC, cuando se descubrió un sistema que permitía calentar y distribuir el aire caliente gracias al ingeniero Sergio Orata. Su uso fue difundido por el Imperio romano a toda Europa.

El interior de las estancias y las piscinas de agua caliente se realizaba mediante el sistema de _hypocaustum_. El sistema está basado en la distribución mediante túneles y tubos de agua caliente y vapor que se extendía por debajo de los suelos de las estancias y piscinas y era alimentado por una serie de hornos que se hallaban en los sótanos.

Reminicencia de este tipo de calefacción es la gloria castellana, un sistema de calefacción utilizado en Castilla a partir de la Edad Media, que consistía en un hogar, situado generalmente en el exterior (un patio), donde se quemaba paja, y un o unos conductos que discurrían bajo el solado de los locales a calentar, por donde se hacían pasar los humos calientes de la combustión, que luego salían al exterior por un humero vertical.

N/A: Asumí que en el Castillo de Piedra había baños similares a los romanos

**Casting de la historia**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Blaise Zabini………. Heredero legítimo del Sultanato de Mejkin

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Charlie Weasley…. Hermano de Bill, encargado de las operaciones en las montañas del Oeste

Barty Crouch……….Enlace entre el Sultán de Mejkin y Lucius Malfoy

Godric Gryffindor… Empleado del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Rowena Ravenclaw… Empleada del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Igor Karkaroff……...Médico de palacio.

Tom Riddley………. Sultán de Mejkin.

Hola mis queridos lectores. Como verán esta historia está dando sus últimos pasitos

Mi eterno agradecimiento a todos los que me leen, especialmente a

**Jean-Slytherin, azula.snape, Canti potter, AlmaRosaNS, Lady Sermik, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Ale Snape Li, Lis Snape, Phoebe Halliwell de Granger y Arundhel Snape.**

por sus siempre hermosos comentarios que rehacen muy feliz.

Lis Snape

Bueno, Minerva fue muy malvada. Dio a su prima un abortivo que la terminó matando, envenenó a Albus e intento darle un abortivo a Harry, tenía que terminar mal . Siento lo de Bill, necesitava voluntarios para terminar muertitos y el estaba en primera fila. Sí, ya se acerca el fin. ¿Quieres que llegue? Buaaaaaaa. Buen, dado que es chico y estaba teniendo un conato de aborto, sangraba por el único agujerito disponible jiji. Cuidate también. Besitos mil, linda.

A todas las demás les envié la contestación a sus correos

Un beso enorme a todos


	25. Epílogo en gotitasParte I

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Gracias a Midhiel y Undomiel24, por leer mis cositas y animarme cuando no me atrevo a publicar jiji, y a Grabielle62, que me regaló la preciosa poesía con que comienza este capítulo.

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Epílogo en gotitas. Parte I **

Dulcemente dormido sonríes en tu fantasía,

yo te contemplo mi vida, mientras que velo tu sueño,

Y apenas puedo creerlo.

Estás de nuevo conmigo, libre, feliz y sereno,

estás en paz y sonriendo...

como sin duda sonríe el pequeño de tu seno,

nuestro pequeño proyecto, tuyo y mío...un hijo nuestro,

su semilla fue el amor y fruto de nuestro deseo,

en tu vientre generoso crece nuestro gran anhelo.

Derrotado el enemigo, por fin estás en tu hogar,

como debió de ser siempre,

eterna y perpetuamente,

porque este es tu lugar.

Siempre conmigo, a mi lado,

mi amante esposo, mi consorte, Príncipe de mi lar,

y mis dedos se pierden en tu revuelto cabello

mientras que velo tu sueño

y el fuego refleja bermellones destellos,

en la negra seda de tu pelo.

Tus esmeraldas se abren y me miran con pasión,

tus labios ríen al verme y me besan con ardor,

Te amo, rey de Moribia, me susurras con fervor.

Mi amante hermoso y etéreo, mi tierno y sensible amor,

mi esposo, mi compañero, mi consorte encantador,

me susurras cosas tiernas que me atontan y me enervan

y sucumbo sin remedio al hechizo de tu amor...

Grabielle62

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar—Moribia

Severus despertó ligeramente desorientado. Había pasado gran parte de la noche cuidando el sueño de Harry, pero a las tres, luego de darle la última dosis de medicina, se había dejado vencer por el sueño, agotado ante todos los acontecimientos que había vivido las últimas horas.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y con infinita delicadeza tocó la frente de su esposo y suspiró con alivio, estaba fresco y la expresión de su rostro era serena. Si la fortuna al fin se apiadaba de él, pronto su jardinerito estaría bien y su bebé se salvaría.

Unos leves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a abrir, para encontrarse con Godric Gryffindor, vestido con el elegante uniforme de la servidumbre real, y sonriendo débilmente, como pidiendo disculpas por algo.

—Su Alteza— murmuró el anciano—. Perdone, pero como su valet ya no está y todavía no han asignado a nadie, yo… Sé que es una osadía de mi parte— se detuvo, vacilante—, pero Sus Altezas necesitan ayuda, y si me lo permite, quisiera hacerlo. En cuanto designe a alguien oficialmente, me retiraré.

Severus lo miró con afecto.

—Godric, nunca voy a poder terminar de agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros, te debo tanto, y ahora…

—No, Alteza, yo no he hecho nada— musitó abochornado.

—Claro que sí, de no ser por ti, mi esposo e hijo estarían muertos en este momento. Pide lo que desees, y si está en mi mano, te lo concederé.

—No, Alteza, yo sólo hice lo que hubiera hecho cualquier moribiano por sus reyes.

—Tal vez, pero lo hiciste tú. Y quisiera recompensarte de algún modo. Y para empezar, a tu edad no es justo que sigas trabajando como lo haces.

La cara del hombre se inundó de preocupación.

—¿Me va a despedir?— musitó con temor.

—No a despedir, quedarás con una buena pensión, y quizás una casa en un lugar que te agrade.

—No, por favor, Alteza, no me saque de palacio— suplicó el anciano—. Siempre he vivido aquí, desde que el Rey Albus era un jovencito príncipe. No tengo familia, no sabría donde ir, permítame seguir trabajando aquí.

Al ver la mirada de Godric, Severus entendió que la vida del anciano estaba en el castillo. Pero no quería que siguiera trabajando, y estaba seguro que el hombre no querría quedarse sin tener una asignación, a menos…

—Godric, voy a conseguir un valet joven para mí, pero como sabes, al ser mi esposo fértil requiere un valet anciano, ¿te gustaría el puesto?

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron.

—Ningún puesto en palacio me haría más feliz. Gracias, Su Alteza.

—No me agradezcas, te lo ganaste a pulso— contestó Severus con una sonrisa, y entonces pareció recordar algo—. ¿Por qué llamabas, hay algún problema?

—Oh, que tonto soy, perdone Su Alteza— se disculpó—. En la salita está el Doctor Karkaroff, vino a revisar al Príncipe Consorte.

—Estupendo, así me voy más tranquilo— contestó Severus—. Por favor, dile que espere unos minutos mientras me cambio y despierto a Harry.

—Si me permite, le puedo preparar la ropa.

—No, por hoy puedo hacerlo yo, aún tengo la costumbre de mi época en las montañas. Por cierto, también me puedes ayudar buscándome un buen valet, confiaré en tu criterio. ¿Ya llegó Rowena?

—Sí, está esperando afuera.

—Bien, que entre con el doctor, por si acaso tiene una instrucción nueva que darle.

Mientras Godric salía a hablar con el sanador, Severus entró de nuevo en su habitación, dispuesto a vestirse y despertar a Harry. Su único pensamiento, que Igor Karkaroff le confirmara que su pequeño se encontraba mejor.

ººººººº

Poblado Morib

Montañas Nubladas

En el gélido tiempo invernal de la cima de las Montañas Nubladas, el viento azotaba sin piedad a quienes habían ido a dar el último adiós a sus muertos. Allí estaba todo el poblado, hombres, mujeres y niños, desde el más anciano hasta los bebés en brazos de sus madres.

Nadie lloraba ni se lamentaba. En tiempo de paz, eran un pueblo de pastores y cazadores, pero eran gente dura, curtida al vivir en un clima tan inhóspito, y en sus historias, contadas en noches de luna alrededor de las hogueras, aún rememoraban las valientes proezas de sus ancestros. La muerte para ellos sólo era un paso más.

En silencio, observaron como el morib más anciano del Consejo soltaba un cántico solemne, alabando a los caídos y pidiendo que les fuera concedido el don de encontrar su camino hacia el infinito.

Una vez concluido el cántico, varios montañeses, con sendas antorchas encendidas, se acercaron a cada uno de los cuerpos, que ya estaban preparados para la partida, acostados sobre una gruesa cama de troncos.

Y pronto, varias inmensas hogueras iluminaron el lugar, en un último adiós a los que ese día emprenderían su viaje final.

ºººººººº

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar-Moribia

Severus caminaba de un extremo a otro de su estudio, intranquilo. Por una parte, sentía una gran alegría, pues después de revisar a Harry, el Doctor Karkaroff le había informado que el color de la marca se estaba recuperando; al parecer, la antigua poción estaba dando mejores resultados que los que el propio médico esperaba, al punto que, de seguir la favorable evolución, incluso sería innecesaria la presencia de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Pero por la otra, lo carcomía la preocupación acerca del destino de su sobrino. Hasta el momento, no había tenido noticias del grupo de rescate, y le pesaba la angustia de que no pudieran alcanzarlos, o que Draco resultara dañado en el proceso, no se podía prever lo que haría el demente de Lucius Malfoy en caso de verse acorralado.

El sonido de la puerta, abriéndose bruscamente, lo sacó de su reflexión. Sólo tuvo que ver el sonriente rostro de Sirius Black para saber que todo había resultado bien.

—Están llegando.

Sin necesitar más aclaratoria, Severus se apresuró a salir hacia la entrada del castillo. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo principal, ya todo el grupo estaba atravesando las puertas.

—Draco, gracias a Dios— musitó Severus, y sin importarle la pública muestra de afecto, abrazó a su sobrino efusivamente.

—Tío Severus, que bueno que estés bien— contestó el joven, antes de separarse y lanzar una triste mirada alrededor del destrozado vestíbulo. Sin embargo, no hizo comentario alguno al respecto, había cosas que revestían mucha más urgencia—. ¿Cómo sigue Harry?

El Príncipe observó que no sólo Draco esperaba impaciente una respuesta, sino también Remus, Neville, y un muchacho moreno con una pierna herida y que supuso sería Blaise.

—Está mejor— aseguró con una sonrisa—. El Doctor Karkaroff lo revisó esta mañana y la marca está oscureciendo nuevamente, al parecer la medicina está funcionando.

—Gracias a Dios—el joven rubio dejo escapar el aire que ni siquiera había notado que estaba conteniendo—. Quiero verlo, por favor.

—Enseguida- miró los rostros ansiosos de todos, que mostraban la misma petición—, pero primero deberían presentarme a nuestro invitado.

—Oh, sí, perdón, en mi angustia por Harry olvidé mis buenos modales. Te presento a Blaise Zabinni, el verdadero heredero del Sultanato de Mejkin.

—Es un honor conocerlo, Alteza— saludó el joven con una inclinación respetuosa.

—Por favor, sin títulos o yo tendré que hacer lo mismo— desestimó Severus, con un gesto de la mano—. Bienvenido, tienes mi eterno agradecimiento por tu ayuda a mi esposo y mi sobrino.

—No lo diga, Su Alt….— el joven quedó en suspenso, sin saber cómo llamarlo.

—Puedes llamarme Severus, y si no te importa, yo te llamaré Blaise.

El joven sonrió, complacido, antes de completar lo que iba a decir.

—No fue nada lo que hice por Draco y por Harry. De hecho, ellos me ayudaron a mí. Y si no lo consideras una imprudencia, también me gustaría ver a Harry.

—Claro, subamos a la habitación— invitó, mirando también a Remus y a Neville—. El doctor dijo que podía recibir visitas siempre y cuando no le agobiaran demasiado. Él también está muy preocupado por ustedes y verlos le va a hacer mucho bien— miró a Sirius, quien había permanecido a cierta distancia, no queriendo interrumpir—. Por favor, pide que busquen al Doctor Karkaroff, que en media hora suba a la habitación de Blaise. Sé que no es parte de tus obligaciones pero…

El capitán lo interrumpió con un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa.

—Sin problema.

—¿Mi habitación?— preguntó el joven moreno, indeciso.

—Sí, por supuesto. En su ausencia se prepararon habitaciones para todos— explicó Severus—. Aunque aún las cosas están algo confusas y no se han asignado los valets personales.

—Que gracia, no tengo valet desde que salí de Londres— comentó Neville, jocosamente—. En la India hasta me tocaba limpiar mis botas.

Todos rieron, aunque era evidente que el joven exageraba.

—De todas formas, Sirius, por favor, que alguien se ocupe de asignarle un valet a Blaise, en su situación actual va a necesitar ayuda.

—Y que sea mayor— puntualizó Draco—. Blaise también es fértil.

—Enseguida doy instrucciones, y luego iré a buscar a Hermi para decirle que ya llegaron— informó con cara cómica—. No quiero que me mate antes de la boda.

—¿Son ideas mías o ése es un hombre sometido?— preguntó Neville, alzando una ceja, mientras veía a Sirius partir veloz—. Pobrecito mi futuro cuñado.

Riendo ante la ocurrencia, todos se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones privadas de Severus. Mientras esperaban expectantes en la salita, Severus entró en la habitación, a verificar si Harry se encontraba despierto. Con alegría, se encontró con que no sólo estaba despierto sino sentado en la cama, comiendo.

—Sev, que bueno que llegaste.

La sonrisa de Harry hizo que el corazón del Príncipe latiera con más fuerza. Se acercó y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Harry aprovechó para tenderle el tazón de sopa a Rowena.

—Su Alteza, apenas ha comido unas cucharadas— musitó la mujer.

—No quiero más— miró a su pareja haciendo un puchero que al hombre le pareció delicioso—. Sev, dile que no más.

A Severus poco le faltó para soltar una carcajada, definitivamente Harry era un mocoso manipulador.

—Esa cara no me convence— fue todo lo que dijo en voz alta—. Debes alimentarte, por ti y por el bebé— al ver que seguía frunciendo la nariz, negándose a comer, lo miró y sonrió con malicia—. Bien, entiendo que no comas si no quieres, pero entonces no podré darte la sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?— Severus sólo miró el plato con intención—. Ahhh, vale— el joven tomó de nuevo la cuchara—. Más te vale que la sorpresa sea buena.

Un poco después, mientras abrazaba con entusiasmo y lágrimas en los ojos a Draco y a Blaise, tuvo que admitir que, por una sorpresa como aquella, con gusto hubiera comido un galón de sopa y mucho más.

ººººººº

Cercanías de las Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

Al día siguiente del rescate de Draco, el día amaneció lluvioso, como si acompañara en su dolor a todas las personas que habían enterrado a sus seres queridos en los dos últimos días.

Esa tarde, Severus tenía algo muy importante que hacer, pero no quería alejarse de palacio y dejar solo a Harry, ni siquiera por un breve tiempo. Sin embargo, fue precisamente su esposo quien lo alentó a partir.

—Debes ir— le había dicho con tono pausado—. Yo voy a estar bien, Hermione y Neville van a cuidar de mí.

Así, se encontraba en el bosquecillo de cerezos donde muchos meses atrás enterrara a su padre, mientras Nicolás Flamel oraba por las almas de Alastor Moody y William Weasley. Unas pocas personas en un entierro sencillo pero muy sentido.

Estaba Nimphadora, la joven hija de Alastor, quien pese a la insistencia de Severus para que se mudara al castillo, había decidido quedarse allí. 'Si me voy, ¿quién los cuidaría?', había sido su respuesta ante la invitación de su futuro Rey. También, acompañado por Remus, se encontraba un sombrío Draco, quien había querido dar un último adiós a quien siempre había considerado su amigo. Un poco más allá se encontraba Charlie, que miraba el entierro con rostro impasible, y a su lado, para extrañeza de todos los presentes, Blaise Zabinni, apoyado en una tosca muleta. Severus y Sirius se hallaba un poco más lejos de la tumba, ambos con rostro pétreo. Por último, algunos soldados amigos de Alastor y Bill, quienes habían pedido ir como escolta del Príncipe para poder rendir honores a los caídos.

—Vamos, Severus— dijo Sirius cuando terminó el servicio, dándole unas palmaditas reconfortantes en el hombro—. Es mejor que regresemos a Anktar, pronto oscurecerá.

El hombre no se movió, sólo permaneció en silencio, mirando las tumbas.

—¿Severus?

—No debieron hacerlo— musitó luego de un rato—. No debieron entregar su vida.

—Eran soldados y estaban en medio de una lucha— razonó el capitán—. Todos los que estuvimos allí sabíamos que esa era una posibilidad.

—Pero no fue una lucha justa, se inmolaron a conciencia. Quizás en mi angustia por salvar a Harry presioné demasiado y...

—Lo hicieron por su país— Sirius tomó su brazo y lo hizo girar para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Harry y tú son nuestros soberanos, el símbolo y la garantía de que el reino estará en buenas manos y prosperará en paz. Al igual que una vez tú estuviste dispuesto a sacrificar tu intimidad al casarte con un desconocido por el bien de Moribia, todos nosotros teníamos el deber de ofrecer nuestra vida para proteger la de ustedes dos. Todos teníamos el derecho de hacerlo. Y el deber de ustedes, como nuestros soberanos, es vivir para todos nosotros. Y créeme, habitualmente es mucho más difícil vivir que morir.

ºººººººº

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar-Moribia

Para finales de Enero, Severus Dumbledore pudo empezar a respirar con tranquilidad.

Harry había mejorado a ojos vista; la marca había regresado a su tonalidad normal y su doctor, después de un mes terriblemente fastidioso para el activo joven, le había dado permiso para bajar a los jardines a pasear, siempre y cuando fuera en horas de mediodía, pues eran las horas más cálidas; claro que todavía Severus insistía en llevarlo en brazos, argumentando que bajar las escaleras podía ser un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Y Harry, a quien esa acción no le disgustaba en absoluto, se dejaba llevar feliz de la vida.

Las tareas de reconstrucción en Anktar y el Palacio de Piedra, por su parte, progresaban a pasos agigantados, y en ello participaba prácticamente toda la ciudad. En el Este, la gente había regresado a sus campos y sus granjas, dispuestos a empezar a trabajar la tierra en cuanto el tiempo lo permitiera, y en el Oeste, las minas nuevamente funcionaban a su máxima capacidad.

El navío del Reino volvía a balancear su elegante estructura en las tranquilas aguas del puerto, y los pescadores habían reanudado su alegre tarea diaria.

Poco a poco, Moribia regresaba a la normalidad.

Uno de esos días, luego de dar un corto paseo y almorzar con la familia, los más jóvenes se habían instalado en un pequeño y acogedor saloncito de la planta baja.

—Si como supone Neville, sus padres salieron en cuanto se enteraron, ya deben estar al llegar, ¿no?— comentó Blaise, quien tenía en su mano una pequeña copa con licor de café.

—Cuando partió hace quince días, el Capitán Scrimgeour nos dijo que les pondría un telegrama en cuanto llegara a Bélgica— comentó Harry—, pero concuerdo con mi hermano, ya deben estar en camino.

—Tengo muchísimas ganas de verlos— Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

—Y yo, aunque me espera un lío monumental— Harry hizo un mohín de frustración y los demás lanzaron una carcajada—. Claro, ríanse, menuda solidaridad.

—No te preocupes, hermanito, te defenderemos— aseguró Hermione.

—Severus me comentó que en cuanto lleguen vamos a planificar una nueva boda— ahora el joven de ojos verdes también sonreía—. Y más vale que se apuren o me voy a ver definitivamente panzón.

—Dios, que exagerado— se burló Hermione.

—¿Y por fin qué decidieron sobre la ceremonia de coronación?— preguntó Draco.

—El otro día Severus y yo estuvimos por interminables horas con la gente de protocolo, ¿sabían que son unos pesados?

—Dímelo a mí que los he soportado por años— terció el joven rubio.

—En fin, la coronación será dos días después de nuestra boda. Tengo que estudiarme el protocolo a seguir, es larguísimo y apenas voy por la mitad.

—Vamos a tener muchas fiestas por esos días— comentó Draco, divertido—. Hermione y Sirius también se tienen que casar, a menos que quieras que nuestro pobre capitán muera de desesperación— miró a la joven con intención, quien se ruborizo intensamente—. Lástima que Remus y yo no podremos casarnos hasta viajar a Londres.

—¿Y qué te parece la idea de viajar y vivir en Inglaterra?— indagó Harry.

—Bueno, en parte me gusta la idea, pero debo admitir que me da un poco de temor— Draco se movió en su asiento, cambiando de posición—. Por lo que ustedes me han contado, la gente de la Corte es de temer.

—Son un montón de chismosos— Hermione lanzó un bufido.

—Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte— agregó el Príncipe Consorte de Moribia—. ¿Cómo es que dice Tío Remus?... A sí, ya sé: 'No te preocupes, mi amor, los vas a deslumbrar'.

La imitación hecha por Harry era tan buena que, mientras Draco le lanzaba un cojín,

todos rieron divertidos, aunque la risa de Blaise tenía un dejo de nostalgia.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— preguntó Draco, mirando a su amigo, con la ceja alzada.

—Nada— replicó el joven moreno, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Hermione se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Es por Charlie, ¿cierto?

Al ver la sincera preocupación en sus amigos, el joven asintió en silencio.

—En parte.

—¿Sigue sin hacerte caso?

—Sólo habla de preparar todo para cuando regrese al Oeste— movió la cabeza con desaliento—. Aunque ustedes me hayan dicho que le gusto, la verdad es que lo dudo.

—Estoy segura que está interesado en ti, sólo tienes que darle tiempo.

—No sé, Hermione. En este mes que lo he tratado, siempre se ha mostrado frío y distante, ni siquiera sé cómo pude haberme enamorado de él.

—¿Porque eres masoquista tal vez?

—Draco— lo regañó la joven.

—No, Hermi, Draco tiene razón, debo ser masoquista.

—Yo creo que sí está interesado en ti pero tiene miedo— comentó Harry.

—Y a pesar de mi mal chiste anterior, yo también lo creo— corroboró Draco.

—¿Miedo de qué? ¿De mí?

—No de ti sino de lo que representas— Harry habló en tono pausado—. Lo sé porque yo también lo viví. No es fácil, de la noche a la mañana, hacerse a la idea de que va a ser el Consorte del Sultán de un país.

—El asunto es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo— de nuevo suspiró con desaliento—. Ese maldito usurpador sigue maltratando a mi gente. Después que ustedes se casen, Neville va a regresar a Estambul, y le pedí que hablara con mi prima Luna para que reúna a todos los parientes de mi padre que viven fuera de Mejkin. Son muchos y muy poderosos, y con su ayuda podría recuperar el trono con facilidad. Pero si no estoy casado, me van a hacer a un lado y seguramente más de uno tratará de apoderarse del Sultanato.

Eso podría incluso provocar una guerra civil, pues yo soy el único a quien todos reconocen como heredero, aunque algunos lo hagan a regañadientes. Tengo una responsabilidad con mi pueblo, debo asumir el trono por el bien de ellos.

—¿Y por qué no hablas sinceramente con Charlie?— preguntó Draco.

—No pienso hacer nada para que se case conmigo por obligación— replicó el joven moreno, molesto.

—No te enfades, no quise decir eso— se defendió el otro—. Me refiero a que podías decirle lo que sientes por él y ver su reacción, te puedes llevar una sorpresa.

—Pero no es correcto que yo me declare— dudó Blaise.

—Para serte sincero, todos los aquí presentes hemos torcido un tanto la rígida vara de las convenciones sociales— declaró Harry, sonriendo.

—Draco y yo la hemos torcido, tú definitivamente la rompiste, hermanito.

Cuando cesaron las risas, el joven heredero negó con la cabeza.

—No resultaría.

—Tal vez Blaise tenga razón y eso lo asustaría más— argumentó Hermione.

Todos se quedaron pensativos un largo rato, hasta que al fin Harry sonrió con malicia.

—Creo que ya sé cómo hacer para que Charlie se fije en ti. Draco, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

ºººººº

Charlie Weasley caminaba presuroso hacia los jardines del palacio. Un lacayo le había informado que el Príncipe Consorte le requería con urgencia en los jardines reales; por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría qué podría necesitar su Príncipe con él.

Mientras giraba a la derecha de un grupo de setos de rosas, escuchó el sonido de un cuerno. Trató de identificar el tipo de aviso que el sonido indicaba, pero era tan débil que no lo pudo definir. Caminó unos metros más, cuando escuchó voces que provenían de la plazoleta que estaba ubicada detrás de otro grupo de setos.

Iba a dar la vuelta para presentarse ante su Príncipe, cuando la mención de un nombre hizo que se detuviera bruscamente.

—¿Así que mi tío ha recibido varias peticiones de matrimonio para Blaise?— decía la armoniosa voz de Draco en ese momento.

Charlie se puso repentinamente alerta y frunció el ceño.

—Así es— escuchó como contestaba Harry.

—Es increíble, ni siquiera ha sido presentado en sociedad.

—Parece que algunos de nuestros nobles lo vieron, supongo que mientras estaba con nosotros en los jardines, o quizás se lo han cruzado en el palacio, ya sabes que estos días todo ha sido un entrar y salir de gente, y como son una tanda de chismosos, ya todo Anktar debe saber que Blaise es fértil y heredero del Sultanato.

—¿Crees que por eso lo cortejan?— a los oídos del atento Charlie, la voz de su amigo rubio sonó preocupada—. Blaise es un gran amigo, no merece que alguien se case con él por interés.

—Supongo que eso es un aliciente, y a mí también me preocupa. Pero Blaise es un hombre muy atractivo y simpático, no creo que su herencia sea lo único que ven en él.

Charlie sabía que no debía seguir oyendo a hurtadillas, que era absolutamente impropio, que debía caminar hasta ellos y anunciarse, pero sus piernas simplemente se negaban a obedecer.

—¿Y están muy viejos?— de nuevo la preocupada voz de Draco.

—Que va, dice Severus que son jóvenes y muy guapos.

El ceño de Charlie se frunció hasta lo imposible.

—¿Y mi tío hablo con Blaise?

—Sí. Le propuso hacer una fiesta de presentación, para que todos le conocieran, pero ya conoces a nuestro amigo, adujo que no era procedente, que era un extraño aquí y un montón de excusas más, se negó en redondo.

—¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Rechazó todas las proposiciones?

—No— ahora sí que todos los sentidos del hombre pelirrojo se pusieron realmente alertas—. Sabiendo que es más que seguro que reciba más proposiciones en los próximos días, decidieron esperar quince días y después Blaise va a elegir el candidato que más le agrade.

El pelirrojo sintió que hervía de furia: ¿Así que iba a elegir entre varios candidatos? Le enseñaría a ese proyecto de Sultán quien era Charlie Weasley.

Y olvidándose de todo, incluso de que había sido llamado por Harry, dio la vuelta y regresó al palacio a toda velocidad.

De nuevo el cuerno sonó, esta vez por dos veces, como aviso de que ya no había moros en la costa. Momentos después, unos sonrientes Harry y Draco salieron de detrás del seto

—¿Crees que funcionó?— preguntó el rubio.

—Mi amigo, créeme, puedes empezar a buscar el traje para esa boda.

ººººººº

Charlie entró decidido en palacio y se encaminó al saloncito de música, el lugar preferido de Blaise. En cuanto entró, se quedó ensimismado, observando al joven sentado ante el piano mientras las suaves notas de un nocturno impregnaban el aire. Pasó así un buen rato, hasta que la música cesó y el joven de piel oscura levantó la mirada para fijarla en el recién llegado.

—Charlie, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí— musitó, levantándose del banquito del piano—. ¿Cómo estás?

El hombre pelirrojo se acercó hasta quedar casi pegado a él, y en lugar de contestar a su saludo, espetó:

—¿Es cierto que están haciendo una lista de pretendientes a tu mano?

El rostro de Blaise permaneció inmutable, aunque por dentro saltaba de alegría.

—Sí, es cierto. ¿Por qué?

—¿Y vas a elegir uno de ellos para casarte?

—Sí.

—¿Pero por qué vas a hacer una tontería como esa?— Charlie casi gritaba.

—No veo que sea una tontería— replicó el otro—. Debo casarme para poder recuperar mi trono.

—¿Y no te importa con quien te desposes?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Si no puedo tener a quien quiero, querré a quien pueda tener— fue su simple respuesta.

Charlie lo miraba, atónito. Ese mocoso se había pasado todo el mes enviándole señales y ahora salía con eso. ¿Y pensaba que se iba a quedar tan tranquilo? ¡Ni hablar!!

Repentinamente, lo tomó por los hombros, lo plegó contra su pecho, y bajando la cabeza le dio un beso donde la furia se mezclaba con la pasión. Cuando lo soltó, Blaise jadeó para recuperar el aliento.

—Pues dado que piensas seguir con esta estupidez, ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con Su Alteza y anotarme en esa dichosa lista— dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas, mientras Blaise lo miraba, incrédulo. Antes de salir, Charlie Weasley se volvió hacia él con una última advertencia—. Y más te vale que me elijas a mí.

ºººººººº

—Aún no puedo creer que hicieran eso— comentó Severus, mientras se acostaba en la enorme cama matrimonial. Al momento, Harry se acurrucó a su lado y él lo abrazó amorosamente—. Como Charlie se entere, Draco y tú van a tener que correr. No tienes idea de cuánto me costó aguantar la risa cuando llegó diciendo que se quería poner en la lista de peticiones de mano para Blaise.

—Pues como nos ayudaste, tú también deberás correr.

—Pero yo soy el Príncipe— comentó burlón.

—Y yo el Príncipe Consorte— replicó Harry en el mismo tono.

—Lo cual quiere decir que el que va a correr es Draco, ¿no?— dijo Severus con aire inocente y ambos se echaron a reír.

—En realidad, si llega a enterarse nos lo va a agradecer— al ver el escepticismo en la cara de su esposo, insistió—. ¿Acaso no lo viste? Estaba que hervía de celos. Está enamorado pero se niega a admitirlo.

—Sí, creo que en eso tienes razón.

—En eso y en todo lo demás, recuérdalo.

—Presumido— musitó el Príncipe, inclinándose para besarlo suavemente, pero Harry tenía otras ideas y, pasando una mano por su nuca y haciendo presión, lo instó a profundizar la caricia.

—Ya no quiero hablar de esos dos— musitó cuando se separaron. Se escurrió hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de su pareja y besó su boca una vez más—. ¿Sabes hace cuánto no hacemos el amor?

—Llevo la cuenta de los días, te lo aseguro— replicó el hombre—. Pero todavía no podemos, el bebé…

El joven lo interrumpió con otro beso pasional que el Príncipe correspondió plenamente, mientras sentía cómo empezaba a excitarse, lo cual se agudizó cuando su pareja empezó a realizar movimientos circulares, frotando la cadera contra la suya.

—El bebé también quiere que me hagas el amor— musitó Harry sobre sus labios.

—¿No te parece abusivo utilizar a nuestro hijo para sonsacarme?— sonriendo, Severus empezó a imitar el movimiento de caderas.

—En lo absoluto. Debo aprovecharme de cualquier recurso disponible— sus alientos se mezclaban en tanto que la excitación crecía—. Necesito sentirte dentro.

—No, amor— se separó un tanto y le dio un nuevo beso, pero esta vez más tierno, intentando apaciguar un tanto la excitación de ambos—. El médico aún no da permiso.

—Lo que ocurre es que es un envidioso que no tiene pareja, ignóralo— replicó Harry, con un mohín de frustración—. Por favor, ¿si?

Severus quería complacerlo; de hecho, se moría por poseer a su esposo, pero alguien debía conservar la sensatez.

—De verdad todavía no se puede, amor— lo miró con ternura, y al ver su desilusión, agregó—: ¿Qué te parece si intentamos otra cosa?— sugirió, al tiempo que besaba su cuello.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— un movimiento de cadera indicó a Severus que el joven estaba abierto a cualquier sugerencia.

—Ven— le quitó la camisa de dormir, al tiempo que aprovechaba para recorrer con sus cálidas manos el cuerpo juvenil. Cuando terminó, se quitó la propia, en tanto Harry lo observaba con ojos plagados de deseo—. Ahora, acuéstate de lado— el joven obedeció y Severus se acomodó hasta estar acoplado a la espalda de su esposo.

Hizo que Harry abriera un poco las piernas y colocó su duro miembro en la línea entre las dos suaves nalgas, comenzando a frotarse contra la tibia piel en una cadencia lenta y deliciosa. La mano derecha del hombre se cerró alrededor del también endurecido miembro de su pareja y comenzó a masturbarlo, al ritmo de sus movimientos de caderas. Los gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar, mientras se perdían en el deseo mutuo, y al poco rato ambos, explotaban con un gemido ahogado.

ººººººº

Severus entró a su habitación para encontrar a su esposo en la cama, rodeado de una gran cantidad de cuartillas de papel.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó interesado, al tiempo que se acercaba y se sentaba en el colchón al lado del joven—. ¿Qué es esto?— estudió algunas de las hojas y luego le miró, sonriente—: Son mías— Harry asintió—. Gracias a Dios no las quemaste.

—Nunca lo hubiera hecho— el Príncipe Consorte corroboró su declaración negando con la cabeza—. Aunque en algún que otro momento, de haber podido, te hubiera quemado a ti.

El hombre bajó la cabeza, repentinamente serio.

—En ese momento me lo merecía. Nunca me arrepentiré lo suficiente de…

—No, no— Harry puso un dedo sobre sus labios—. Por favor, no te sientas culpable. Sabes, viéndolo a la distancia, pienso que en tu caso yo también me hubiera portado igual.

Severus lo atrajo a sus brazos y besó su pelo con ternura.

—No, no lo hubieras hecho. El troglodita de la familia soy yo.

El joven rió, divertido.

—Pero eres mi troglodita, y uno muy guapo, además— al ver que el otro lo miraba con la ceja alzada, rió aún más alto—. Vale, no guapo exactamente, pero sí muy atractivo. Tienes una frente noble, unos hermosos ojos negros, una mandíbula fuerte, una nariz…— al ver la cara de asesino en serie de su pareja, se acercó y lo besó suavemente—. Vale, no diré nada de tu nariz.

—Anda, mocoso, deja de decir bobadas o voy a pensar que quieres pedirme algo— se levantó y le tendió la mano—. ¿Te sientes con ánimo de bajar? Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Por una sorpresa tuya claro que bajo— tomó su mano y se levantó—. Generalmente son buenísimas.

—Bien, pero antes de bajar— sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¿Me vas a vendar los ojos?— Harry, realmente excitado, se giró para permitirle vendarle. Esta vez la sorpresa debía ser definitivamente enorme.

Poco después, un sonriente Severus entraba en uno de los saloncitos de la planta baja. Depositó su preciada carga en el piso e, inclinándose, musitó en su oído:

—¿Listo?

—Sí— replicó el joven, que casi brincaba de excitación.

—Cierra los ojos hasta que yo te diga— le quitó con cuidado el pañuelo—. Ya puedes abrir.

Temblando de anticipación, Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud, como cuando en Navidad desenvolvía los regalos de a poquito, tratando de imaginar qué tesoro se escondía tras los papeles de brillantes colores, aunque esta vez no tenía ni una pequeñísima pista.

—¡Mamá, Papá!— el corazón de Harry dio un inmenso brinco de alegría, mientras se arrojaba en los brazos de sus dos sonrientes padres, comprendiendo en ese instante la inmensa falta que le habían hecho. Amaba a Severus con todo su corazón y Moribia era su hogar ahora, pero una parte de él siempre pertenecería a esas dos amadas personas que en ese momento lo cobijaban con amor. Un amor que ningún otro en todo el mundo podía compensar.

Continuará………

**Gotitas musicales**

Jerome Kern, Roberta, Smoke gets in your eyes (1933)

http:// www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id(igual)1037

Hugh Hudson, Carros de Fuego (1981)

http:// www. epdlp. com/bso.php?id(igual)633

Robert Wise, Sonrisas y Lágrimas (1965)

http:// www. epdlp. com/bso.php?id(igual)811

Fred Zinnemann, Solo ante el peligro (1952)

http:// www. epdlp. com/bso.php?id(igual)622

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Blaise Zabini………. Heredero legítimo del Sultanato de Mejkin

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Lily Potter…………… Madre de Harry, Marquesa de Potter

James Potter………. Padre de Harry, Marqués de Potter

Charlie Weasley…. Hermano de Bill, encargado de las operaciones en las montañas del Oeste

Godric Gryffindor… Empleado del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Igor Karkaroff……...Médico de palacio.

Rowena Ravenclaw… Empleada del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Nicolás Flamel…… Vicario

Nimphadora……….. Hija de Alastor Moody

Hola a todos

Bien, la verdad quería publicar el epílogo completo, pero resultó largísimo así que aquí les dejo la primera parte, espero les guste.

Como siempre, mil gracias por seguir leyendo, y en especial a

**AlmaRosaNS, Azula.snape, Lady Sermik, Valethsnape, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Ale Snape Li, Rochio, Lis Snape, Jean Slytherin, Kayla Metallium y Eleonor Snape**

por sus bellos comentarios

**Lis Snape**: Jeje, la verdad es que quise dar a Lucius un final diferente del típico : héroe bueno mata a villano malvado. Y sí, claro que la historia va hacia un 'y fueron felices y comieron perdices', a mi los finales tristes no me gustan en absoluto. Sip, Blaise con Charlie, hoy verás un poquito más de ellos. Siento lo de Bill, pero puse varios papelito y a él le todo quedar difuntito . En realidad, más que por amor, murió por su país, una muerte digna para un guerrero. En un momento subo la primera parte del epílogo, que resultó muy largo y lo tuve que dividir en dos. Besitos mil.

**Valethsnape**: Sí, ya el relato está dando sus últimos pasitos. Draco es fiel a sus afectos; dejó a Harry porque se vio obligado, pero si estaba en su mano, no iba a abandonar a Blaise. Sobre lo otro, prefiero mandarte un correo privado, en un momento lo hago. Besitos mil.

A las demás, les contesté directo en su correo .

Un montón enormes de besos

Los quiero.


	26. Epílogo en gotitasparte II

Titulo: El amor que salvó un Reino

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Sirius/Hermione

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling y miren como los trata. Que me de a Sev, porfisss.

Advertencia: Esta historia es de contenido Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.

Gracias a Midhiel por leer mis cositas y ayudarme con los nombres de los niños.

_Bueno, aquí les traigo la parte final del epílogo, pero también salió largísimo así que lo voy a subir en dos capítulos. La buena noticia es que ambos capítulos los estoy subiendo ahorita. _

**Este final quiero dedicarlo a todos ustedes, que me leen y que me alegran la vida con sus lindos comentarios.**

**Mil gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Definitivamente, los voy a extrañar un montón .**

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Epílogo en Gotitas—Parte II**

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar—Moribia

Esa noche, después de cenar, toda la familia se reunió frente a una acogedora chimenea, a tomar un digestivo y conversar un rato antes de ir a dormir.

—Pobres abuelos, debían estar muy cansados— comentó Harry, quien estaba en un diván, acurrucado en los brazos de Severus.

—Los últimos días de viaje encontramos mal tiempo y mamá la pasó muy mal— explicó Lily—. Y el viaje desde el puerto fue muy pesado para ellos.

—Yo imagine que ustedes dos se vendrían en cuanto supieran lo que estaba pasando, pero no creí que nuestros padres los acompañaran— comentó Remus.

—¿Acaso no conoces a mamá?— Lily alzó una ceja en incredulidad—. Especialmente cuando su pequeño estaba en peligro— Remus enrojeció y miró a su hermana, furibundo, mientras todos los demás reían del comentario—. En todo caso, todos los males del viaje se le olvidaron en cuanto le presentaste a Draco, creo que padre y ella ya se habían resignado a que el Condado pasara a manos del Tío Arkie.

—¿No te parece que exageras?— Remus empezaba a molestarse en verdad, pero toda su molestia hacia su hermana, se convirtió en ternura al escuchar la voz vacilante de su prometido.

—¿Creen que de veras les gusté?

De inmediato, Remus tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios.

—Amor, los encantaste. ¿Acaso no te distes cuenta?

—Estoy de acuerdo— convino Hermione—. La abuela babeaba mirando a Draco.

—Hermione, no hables así de tu abuela— la reconvino su padre.

—No la regañes, James, es verdad— Lily esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. Mamá literalmente babeaba.

—A mí también me cayeron muy bien— comentó Draco, sonriendo.

—En fin, ahora que Lily y James están aquí, podemos planear lo de las bodas, ¿no creen?— comentó Sirius, alegre

De repente, los rostros de los Marqueses de Potter se ensombrecieron como si los hubiera cubierto un manto de tristeza y todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Hermione dio un codazo a su novio, y Remus y Draco se miraron en silencio.

Al fin, Harry se levantó, ayudado por Severus, y fue a sentarse en la alfombra, a los pies de sus padres, mientras su esposo permanecía a su lado, en silencio.

—Lo siento tanto— musitó, agachando la vista, acongojado—. Sé que prometí no casarme sin ustedes, pero las circunstancias…

Lily miró el negro pelo revuelto de su niño y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Luego, miró a su esposo, quien se veía visiblemente conmovido, y tomó su mano con amor, antes de bajar la otra mano y ponerla bajo la barbilla de Harry, instándolo a que los mirara.

—Mi vida, no te pongas triste, ya todo pasó— musitó con infinito amor—. Lo único que importa es que tú y tu bebé están bien

—No voy a negar que me sentí muy dolido cuando recibí la carta de Neville – agregó su padre, antes de alargar la mano y revolver su cabello—. Pero puedo entender que fue algo que no pudiste evitar. Y coincido con tu madre, lo único importante es que todos estén bien.

—Ven aquí, amor— musitó Lily.

Mientras la Marquesa abrazaba a su hijo, ambos llorando emocionados, Severus miró a James.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó, apenado—. Prometí proteger a Harry y por mi culpa...

—No, Severus— James lo miró, sonriendo con afecto—. Hablamos con Remus largo y tendido y sabemos por todo lo que has pasado y lo que has hecho para proteger a Harry— el hombre miró a Remus por el rabillo del ojo y éste negó de forma imperceptible, ante lo cual, suspiró, aliviado; James y Lily no sabían todo. Mas tranquilo, volvió su atención a James, quien en ese momento le tendía la mano—. Te lo agradezco. Sé que mi hijo y mis nietos siempre van a estar felices y protegidos por ti.

—De todas maneras— comentó Severus mientras respondía al caluroso apretón—, vamos a efectuar una segunda boda, y dos días después, la coronación.

—Y después nos casaremos Hermi y yo— intervino Sirius de nuevo, pero al ver que James fruncía el ceño, agregó—: Bueno, si les parece bien.

Todos miraron a James, expectantes, hasta que al fin Lily se inclinó sobre su esposo.

—No seas cruel, no les hagas sufrir.

Luego de eso el Marques de Potter no pudo aguantar la carcajada y mientras Sirius respiraba, tranquilizado, Hermione miró a su padre con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vamos, pequeña, no te enojes— se defendió su padre—. No pude resistir las ganas de verle la cara de susto a este novio tuyo.

Cuando el enojo de la pareja y las risas del resto se calmaron, Neville comentó, con tono serio.

—Las bodas serán pronto, ¿verdad?

—¿Y a qué se debe tu prisa?— interrogó James.

—Bien, llevo mucho tiempo aquí, debo regresar a Turquía— contestó el joven.

—Ay, no, Neville— se quejó su madre—. Hace infinidad de tiempo que no te veo, no te puedes ir ya.

—Me quedaré hasta las bodas, mamá, pero debo regresar. Me dieron permiso para venir unos días por el problema con Harry, pero mi lugar está con mi regimiento. Además, debo hablar con la familia de Blaise, eso no puede esperar.

Lily suspiró con desconsuelo y James tomó su pequeña mano, antes de mirar fijamente a su hijo.

—Neville, sé que estás a gusto con tu regimiento y en Turquía pero, ¿qué pensarías de la posibilidad de regresar a Londres?

El joven frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás, tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando mucho durante el viaje— empezó el Marqués de Potter—. Aunque mi salud no es mala, mi corazón no está como para andar viajando de Londres a Moribia a cada rato, y con Harry y Hermione viviendo aquí, Lily se desconsolaría si no pudiera pasar con ellos al menos unos meses al año.

El que ellos viajen a Inglaterra es poco factible, ya que ni Severus ni Sirius se pueden ausentar demasiado tiempo. Por tanto, habíamos pensado que el año que viene regresaras a casa y te empezaras a entrenar para asumir el Marquesado, para que nosotros pudiéramos instalarnos definitivamente en Moribia.

El asunto es que ahora Harry está embarazado y estoy seguro que Lily no va a querer alejarse hasta que nazca el bebé— la dama confirmo las palabras de su esposo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente—, y nuestras propiedades no pueden quedar tanto tiempo desatendidas, por lo que es necesario adelantar los planes. Me gustaría que regresaras a Londres y te encargaras de supervisar que todo marche bien.

Neville sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre su cabeza. ¿Regresar a Londres justo ahora? ¿Y Luna? Sin embargo, era una persona muy consciente de sus deberes, así que asintió sin quejarse.

—Debo viajar a Estambul para darme de baja— fue todo lo que dijo.

—Sí, por supuesto— convino su padre.

Mientras su esposo hablaba, Lily había estado observando detenidamente a su hijo. Habían previsto que la idea no le iba a gustar demasiado a su primogénito, pero allí había algo más.

—Neville, ¿pasa algo?

El joven empezaba a negar con la cabeza cuando se escuchó la voz comprensiva de Harry.

—Neville, es mejor que les digas.

—¿Qué nos diga qué?

El joven miró a su hermano menor en clara advertencia de que cerrara el pico, pero Harry no sería Harry si hiciera caso a esas señales, ¿cierto? Así que se levantó del lugar que aún ocupaba a los pies de su madre y se acercó a su hermano.

—No puedes dejar pasar tu felicidad, hermano. Cuéntales, seguramente entre todos encontraremos una solución.

Todos los presentes en la sala estaban atentos al intercambio de palabras entre los dos hermanos, sin entender de qué hablaban. El hijo mayor de los Marqueses de Potter era un joven demasiado reservado. Desde siempre, sólo Harry había sido su confidente, el único a quien contaba sus tristezas y sus sueños, el único a quien había hablado de su amor por Luna.

Pero ahora, esos ojos verdes lo instaban a hablar, a empezar a confiar en los demás. Así que carraspeó y fijo su atención nuevamente en sus padres.

—Bueno, verán…ya me han oído hablar de la prima de Blaise, Luna— sus padres asintieron mientras Lily esbozaba un principio de sonrisa, comenzando a entender—. Pues la conocí hace algunos meses en Estambul, es hija Xenophilus Lovegood.

—¿El hijo del Conde de Lovegood?— inquirió James, interesado.

—Sí, el hijo segundo— confirmó Neville—. Hace muchos años se estableció en Turquía y se casó con una princesa otomana, tía de Blaise.

Como el joven se quedó silencioso, sin animarse a continuar, Lily Potter lo miró con ternura.

—Te gusta esa chica— mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Neville asintió, algo turbado al ser interpelado en público. Se juró que cuando la reunión terminara, se encargaría de matar a su hermano muy lentamente.

—Vaya, parece que a todos mis hijos les dio por enamorarse de gente de por aquí— comentó James, con aspecto cómico—. En fin, por lo que cuentas es buena chica y de sangre noble, ¿así que cuál es el problema? Te casas y listo.

—Sí, a mi me parece perfecto— agregó Lily con alegría—. Así me sentiría más tranquila al saber que hay alguien que te cuide en Londres. Y podrían venirse aquí en las vacaciones.

—Pero si ni siquiera he hablado con Luna de mis intenciones— argumentó Neville—. No directamente, al menos.

—Vamos, hermanito, no seas modesto— comentó Harry, antes de mirar a sus padres—. La tiene en el bote.

—Harry— exclamó Lily, horrorizada, mientras Neville lo miraba, furioso, y todos los demás estallaban en carcajadas. Cuando todos se calmaron y el joven Príncipe Consorte se escondió tras Severus, su madre continuó—. En fin, por lo que dijo tu hermano, asumo que Luna corresponde tus sentimientos— el joven asintió—. Entonces no hay problema. Tu padre y yo podemos acompañarte a Estambul y hacer la petición de mano a Lord Lovegood. Quizás hasta puedan viajar contigo a Londres.

—¿Pero Harry, él te necesita...?

—Él va a estar bien, Severus lo va a cuidar, y sólo serán unos días— la mujer acarició su cabello con cariño—. Y tú también nos necesitas. Así que está decidido, en cuanto terminen los festejos, partiremos hacia Estambul.

Mientras un sonriente Severus observaba complacido como todos se arremolinaban alrededor de Neville para felicitarlo, Sirius se le acercó silenciosamente, y musitó algo a su oído que borró su sonrisa de un plumazo.

—¿Te diste cuenta que eso quiere decir que vamos a tener a los suegros por aquí de manera permanente?

ºººººº

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Charlie, la fija vista en la solitaria figura sentada en un banco del jardín mirando un punto en el espacio. Sobresaltado, Blaise alzó la vista y la fijó en el recién llegado por un segundo, antes de regresar a su posición previa.

—Tomo el aire— fue su escueta respuesta.

—Pero no deberías estar aquí solo, no es correcto. ¿Dónde está tu dama de compañía?

—Se fue a dormir.

El pelirrojo miró al joven un buen rato, sin entender por qué el cordial y cortés muchacho estaba repentinamente tan serio. Luego de dudar un minuto, decidió acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

—¿Y dónde están tus amigos?

—Tienen una reunión familiar.

—¿Y no te invitaron?— Charlie frunció el entrecejo, molesto por la supuesta afrenta.

—Sí lo hicieron pero no quise ir.

—¿Por qué no?— al ver que el joven se encogía de hombros sin contestar, tomó su mano y la cobijó entre las suyas. Blaise no giró a verlo pero tampoco la retiró—. ¿Qué ocurre?— insistió el hombre.

—Ellos están en familia, yo no tengo nada que hacer allí— al ver que Charlie no lo interrumpía, y sólo seguía allí, sosteniendo su mano, algo en el corazón del joven moreno se quebró, algo que al ver la felicidad de sus amigos se había agudizado, y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir, lentas pero incontrolables—. Ha sido tan duro— murmuró suavemente—. Primero perder a padre, yo lo amaba tanto— subió la mano que tenía libre hasta su rostro, en un infructuoso intento por secar las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo sin parar—. Luego mi madre se casó con ese hombre tan cruel y se alejó de mí— la mano de Charlie apretó más fuerte, intentando brindar algo de consuelo—. Y cuando mi madre murió, todo fue tan horrible. Y ahora….

Las lágrimas se transformaron en un sollozo ahogado, habían sido demasiados meses de dolores y humillaciones. Conmovido, el hombre pasó un brazo por los hombros del joven y lo estrechó, dejando que se desahogara contra su pecho. Luego de un buen rato, Blaise se separo de él y su mano fue nuevamente hacia su rostro, pero esta vez Charlie lo detuvo y sacando un pañuelo, empezó a secarlo cuidadosamente.

—No te preocupes, lo vamos a resolver.

—¿Vamos?

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso no recuerdas que me vas a elegir a mí?

Blaise lo miró fijamente.

—No quiero que te cases conmigo por obligación.

—¿Eres tonto o te haces?

—¿A que te refieres?— preguntó, indignado.

—Vamos, sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. De la broma que montaron Draco y el Príncipe Harry— al ver la cara de susto de Blaise, continúo—: Ajajá, yo tenía razón, fue todo una trampa caza bobos. Y sabes qué voy a hacer al respecto— el joven moreno enrojeció hasta el infinito y lo miró, derrotado. En fin, había sido lindo mientras duró—. En cuanto vea a esos dos les voy a dar las gracias.

Ahora sí que Blaise no entendía nada de nada.

—¿Las gracias?

—Sí, por abrirme los ojos— tomó la cara del joven entre sus toscas manos y se inclinó para besarlo con ternura, mientras Blaise sentía que se derretía de emoción—. Lamento haber sido tan tanto y no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

—¿Y qué sientes por mí?— tanteó Blaise—. ¿Amor?

—Siento una emoción inmensa cada vez que te veo, y unos deseos de protegerte para que no tengas que volver a sufrir. Y unos celos terribles de pensar que puedas estar con otra persona— se volvió a inclinar y esta vez el beso fue mucho más apasionado—. Y unas ganas irracionales de verte cuando no estás conmigo. ¿Eso es amor? No lo sé. No sé cómo se llame, pero es lo más auténtico que he sentido en mi vida.

—Es exactamente lo mismo que siento yo— ahora Blaise Zabinni sonreía ampliamente, con el corazón en esa sonrisa—. Y créeme, definitivamente es amor.

ººººººº

—Minerva— la perentoria voz de Eileen resonó en la habitación de piedra—. Minerva, ¿dónde estás?

—Ya voy, ya voy— la lechosa figura de Minerva McGonagall, que mostraba un humilde vestido y un amplio delantal, y lucía una cofia blanca en la cabeza, apareció en la habitación—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Se dice: ¿Qué desea, Su Majestad?— la reconvino el fantasma de Albus Dumbledore—. Es parte de tu pena, ¿recuerdas? Por favor, inténtalo de nuevo.

Lanzando furiosas miradas a través de sus ojos sin vida, el fantasma de Minerva masculló:

—¿Qué desea, Su Majestad?

—¿Ya planchaste mi vestido de gala verde? Mañana es la coronación— el fantasma de Eileen sonrió feliz y suspiró emocionada—. Severus y su esposo se van a ver tan hermosos.

i "Y yo me voy a morir de asco" /i , pensó Minerva.

—Te recuerdo que podemos leer el pensamiento— acotó Albus, sonriendo beatíficamente, y Minerva pensó que si no fuera un fantasma, seguro le daba gastritis.

—Entonces, ¿lo planchaste?— insistió Eileen.

—Sí, Su Majestad.

—¿Y mi capa de satín?

—También Su Majestad.

—Perfecto, ahora quiero que por favor nos traigas té y unas pastas— se giró hacia Albus—. ¿De coco, amor?

—Ya conoces mis gustos, querida.

Minerva estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Voy a por el té— fue lo único que dijo, pero cuando iba a desvanecerse, la contuvo la voz de Eileen.

—Ah, Minerva, y después que nos traigas el té, quiero que limpies las botas de Albus, que queden relucientes.

Minerva pensó que, de haberlo sabido, cuando le permitieron elegir entre quedarse penando en el castillo o ir al infierno, hubiera elegido lo segundo.

—Como ordene, Su Majestad.

—Entonces, ya puedes irte.

Cuando desapareció, imprecando en voz baja, los fantasmas de Albus y Eileen se miraron y se echaron a reír, divertidos.

—Querida, creo que los próximos siglos van a ser muy entretenidos.

—Definitivamente, amor.

ººººººººº

La mañana de la coronación había amanecido esplendorosa, como si la tierra también quisiera unirse al júbilo que llenaba a todos los moribianos por el importante acontecimiento.

El Gran Salón del Trono, lugar donde iba a celebrarse la ceremonia, había sido completamente restaurado y lucía toda la augusta magnificencia de antaño. Los regios cortinajes habían sido remozados y los escudos y estatuas, pulidos con devoción. Los hermosos vitrales también habían sido cuidadosamente restaurados y los dos imponentes tronos que presidían la sala brillaban como rayos de sol.

Desde el estrado del trono, ubicado tres escalones por encima del salón, salía una exquisita alfombra roja, que se extendía hasta alcanzar la entrada. A ambos lados de la alfombra, frente al trono, unas cuantas sillas tapizadas en terciopelo rojo, muy pocas en realidad, pues a insistencia de Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Severus, se había dejado despejado la mayor parte del salón, con la intención de que pudieran entrar la mayor cantidad de moribianos posible.

En las escasas sillas se hallaban sentadas algunas invitadas, pero para gran disgusto del encargado de protocolo, habían sido Severus y Harry quienes habían elegido a las damas. Como bien habían argumentado, muchos nobles, aunque no habían apoyado a Lucius Malfoy ciertamente, se habían quedado cómodamente sentados en sus casas, esperando acontecimientos, mientras mucha gente del pueblo había arriesgado su vida por defender a su legítimo Rey. Así, Lily y la Condesa de Lupin conversaban alegremente con Rowena, y Lady Aurora parloteaba interesada con Nimphadora Moody, mientras un pequeño grupo de señoras encopetadas las miraban con aprensión.

Otro tanto sucedía con los hombres, que se hallaban parados detrás de las sillas en una apretujada multitud, junto con muchas mujeres del pueblo y gran cantidad de chiquillos que reían alborozados.

Así, James, Remus, Draco y los demás, conversaban alegremente con soldados y campesinos, y Godric sonreía feliz, mientras el Conde Patrick Lupin le contaba sobre sus hazañas en la guerra. Incluso en nuevo jefe del poblado morib, parado junto a Blaise, parecía sonreír satisfecho, escuchando atentamente la descripción que le hacía Charlie de una etapa de la batalla.

De pronto, el trepidante sonido de un cuerno llenó el salón, y al instante, todas las conversaciones y risas cesaron, mientras todos aguardaron, expectantes.

Las enormes puertas del salón del trono se abrieron y comenzaron a sonar los acordes de la marcha más representativa de Moribia, su himno nacional.

En el umbral aparecieron las regias figuras de Severus y Harry Dumbledore, vestidos con gran suntuosidad. Severus portaba el uniforme de gala del ejército moribiano, del cual era el jefe supremo, traje azul noche con botones plateados y arabescos en los puños, también en plata; al cinto, la espada reglamentaria, y sobre los hombros, una espléndida capa, también en tono azul noche.

Por su parte, Harry iba vestido completamente de verde, símbolo de su fertilidad y su posición como Príncipe Consorte. Los botones y adornos de su traje iban en plateado, y sus hombros se cubrían por una suave capa que semejaba a plata fundida.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, antes que Severus levantara su mano izquierda, con la palma hacia abajo. Tal como lo habían ensayado previamente, Harry colocó su diestra sobre la de Severus, cubriéndola con su tibia calidez.

Mientras caminaban en dirección al estrado de los tronos, el joven de ojos verdes oraba porque todo saliera bien y pudiera cumplir el protocolo a la perfección, quería que su esposo estuviera orgulloso de él. Marcharon pausadamente a lo largo de la interminable alfombra, hasta el pie del trono, donde los esperaba un muy serio Nicolás Flamel.

El anciano vicario también estaba deslumbrante, en su ropaje blanco y dorado. A su lado, en una pequeña mesita, cuya superficie era acolchada y forrada de terciopelo rojo, se encontraba la discreta pero hermosa corona que correspondía al Rey de Moribia, y una un poquito más pequeña, la del Príncipe Consorte.

La ceremonia que siguió fue larga y llena de rituales complicados que, ante el orgullo de Severus y su familia, Harry cumplió a la perfección. Al final, Nicolas Flamel levantó la corona del futuro Rey y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Severus; seguidamente, hizo lo mismo con Harry, para después bendecir a los dos monarcas arrodillados.

—Qué Dios y su infinito poder les de la inteligencia, la sabiduría y el amor para conducir los destinos de Moribia por caminos de prosperidad y felicidad.

Acto seguido, Severus y Harry se levantaron y giraron hacia todos los presentes.

—Pueblo de Moribia— volvió a hablar el anciano—, les presento a su nuevo Rey, Severus I, y a su Príncipe Consorte.

Mientras los vítores y aplausos resonaban en el amplio recinto, la mano de Severus busco la de Harry, y en silencio, ambos prometieron hacer todo lo posible por ser los dignos reyes que su maravilloso pueblo merecía.

ººººººº

Azerbaycán

Un punto perdido en la región

—Buenos días, respetables y honorables pobladores de esta hermosa ciudad— voceaba a gritos un hombre moreno, con una larga barba negra, ropajes holgados y gran un turbante en la cabeza, que había conocido mejores épocas—. Aquí les traigo la mejor mercancía de todo el continente, se los aseguro. Sólo acérquense y observen, no se van a arrepentir.

Se encontraban en un gran descampado, en una ciudad perdida en medio del Caúcaso. Cuando la región de Azerbaycán había sido ocupada por Rusia, un siglo antes, la inaccesibilidad de la zona, y la ignorancia por parte de los rusos de su gran riqueza minera, les había permitido continuar con su vida tal y como estaban acostumbrados: con gran esplendor y suntuosidad, y gozando de todos los placeres que el dinero podía conseguir, la compra y tenencia de esclavos incluida.

Los tratantes de blancas habían tendido un enorme toldo verde bajo el cual se ubicaban los compradores, todavía sentados en sus elegantes sillas de manos, una costumbre traída muchos años antes por un parroquiano que había visitado China y que se popularizó de inmediato, convirtiéndose en el principal vehículo de transporte entre la ostentosa gente rica de la localidad.

En un extremo de hallaba una tarima, desde donde estaba voceando el vendedor, y tras él una serie de biombos de colores ocultaban a todos los esclavos que iban a ser vendidos ese día, cinco hombres y seis mujeres en total.

—Hoy va a ser un día estupendo— comentó uno de los esclavistas que cuidaba a los prisioneros, entusiasmado—. Ha venido mucha gente, incluso Vernon Dursley, estoy seguro que podremos deshacernos de toda la mercancía.

—Lo dudo— replicó su compañero—. De los jóvenes seguramente, pero nadie va a querer a esos dos— señaló el lugar donde Crouch y Lucius esperaban, atados, y lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que decían—. Son demasiado viejos.

—Bueno, el rubio no está mal, seguro ofrecen algo por él, aunque no sea mucho. En cuanto al otro, en este lugar siempre se necesitan nuevos porteadores para las sillas de manos.

—Pues con lo odioso que es, si es para eso espero que lo compre Dursley, que es el más gordo de todos.

Ante las risotadas que lanzaron los delincuentes, Crouch casi se echa a llorar y Lucius frunció el ceño, pensativo. Al parecer, el tal Dursley debía ser una ballena, pero la ballena más importante de la ciudad.

—No les hagas caso— su reflexión fue interrumpida por un leve susurro a su lado. No necesitó girar para saber que era el hijo del jefe del grupo de secuestradores, quien desde que habían atrapado al rubio, lo había visto con algo que rayaba en la adoración—. Tú eres más bello que todos esos jóvenes.

Lucius sonrió internamente; gracias a un poco de labia y algunas concesiones de su parte hacia el joven rufián, su viaje hasta ese punto no había resultado tan malo como para los demás secuestrados.

De repente, una idea interesante iluminó su mente, ¿y si podía sacarle un último provecho al jovencito? Girándose, lo miró con una sonrisa sensual.

—¿Podemos alejarnos un poco?

El otro lo miró con una sonrisa radiante y asintió.

—Pero ellos tienen razón, soy viejo— se lamentó Lucius en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente como para que no oyeran su susurro—. Seguramente no me va a comprar nadie importante.

—Seguro que sí, ya verás. Vales más que todos ellos. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso y tu cabello dorado brilla como oro. Si mi padre me hubiera dejado, yo mismo te hubiera comprado.

i "Lo que me faltaba" /i , pensó Lucius. i "Ser el esclavo sexual de un mocoso consentido" /i 

—Gracias, eso me hubiera encantado— fue todo lo que dijo en voz alta—. Pero mi ropa está hecha harapos, me veo mustio y deslucido, ¿quién me va a desear así? Necesitaría peinarme el cabello, ponerme una túnica de un hermoso color, perfumes, algún adorno… Ya sabes, algo que les permita apreciar lo que pueden comprar.

El muchacho pensó un buen rato y luego sonrió.

—Espera un minuto— pidió, dando media vuelta.

Lucius observó como el otro se acercaba a su padre y empezaba a hablar con él y supo que iba a conseguir lo que necesitaba. El era Lucius Malfoy y no pensaba vivir como limosnero. Si tenía que ser esclavo, sería el esclavo con el amo más importante, y ése era Vernon Dursley. Ya se encargaría él de que el gordinflón terminara comiendo en su mano en un futuro.

Desde su sitio, Barty Crouch lo miró y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que, en la situación que estaban, Lucius Malfoy aún tuviera ánimo para sonreír?

ººººººº

Palacio de Ébano

Sultanato de Mejkin

—Pasa, pasa— tronó Tom Ryddle al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta—. ¿Qué noticias me traes?

—Resultó imposible espiar en palacio, Gran Sultán. Desde que el verdadero heredero recuperó el trono, se han vuelto extremadamente cuidadosos. Lo único que sabemos es lo que comenta todo el pueblo: la desaparición de Lucius Malfoy y la boda del Príncipe Severus.

—¿Y nadie ha mencionado un joven moreno que pueda estar viviendo en palacio?

—No, Gran Sultán.

—¿Y Crouch?

—No ha dado señales de vida, Gran Sultán.

—Demonios, son todos un atajo de imbéciles que no pueden indagar ni una pequeña cosa— gritó, realmente furioso—. Ya mismo estás enviando a alguien más y que no regrese sin noticias sobre el joven moreno, y ay de ti si alguien se entera que ese joven es Blaise Zabinni, ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, Gran Sultán— contestó el otro, temblando, antes de retirarse apresuradamente.

Tom Ryddle se sentó renegando en voz baja. Su maldito hijastro estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad; si para esa fecha no aparecía, los parientes del difunto Sultán iban a pedirle explicaciones y muchas. ¿Qué iba a decirles entonces?

Maldiciendo la hora en que había decidido ayudar a Lucius, tomó un adorno de su escritorio y lo lanzó contra la pared.

—Maldito seas, Malfoy. Ojala ardas en el infierno por una eternidad.

ºººººººº

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar-Moribia

—¡Hermanita, por Dios, estás preciosa!— exclamó Harry, mientras se acercaba a Hermione y tomaba sus manos para admirarla.

La joven estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco con un sencillo escote Reina Ana y una pequeña cola. Llevaba el cabello recogido hacia atrás con un lazo formado por flores blancas, del cual salían varios tirabuzones que caían hasta el inicio de la espalda. Por todo adorno, unos pendientes y un collar de Amatistas, regalo de Harry y Severus.

—¿Tú crees?— la joven lo miró, anhelante

—Por supuesto que sí— quien replicó esta vez fue Neville, quien apartó a Harry para poder besarla en la mejilla—. Tu capitán va a morir de la impresión.

—No sé si de la impresión— se burló el menor de los Potter—, pero de la impaciencia, seguro. Severus nos mandó a buscarte, no queremos quedarnos sin nuestro Capitán General.

—Pero que exagerados— comentó Lily, que había permanecido callada, mirando el intercambio de los hermanos con una sonrisa—. Pero ya mi futuro yerno no va a tener que esperar más.

James Potter, quien también había permanecido en silencio, se adelantó para mirar a su niña con nostalgia.

—¿Estás totalmente segura que te quieres casar?

—James…— lo regañó Lily.

Hermione se acercó a su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—No me vas a perder, papá, te lo juro— musitó con cariño—. Y pronto me vas a olvidar por prestar atención a un montón de nietecillos que te van a volver loco, te lo aseguro.

—Pero tú siempre vas a ser mi niña especial.

—Y tú mi padre consentidor— aseguró ella.

Un carraspeo los sacó de su mundo de nostalgia.

—Sirius… infarto… ¿Recuerdan?— mencionó Harry, y todos se echaron a reír. James Potter ofreció el brazo a su hija.

—Bueno, mi niña, ya es hora… ¿Vamos?

Por su parte, en la hermosa capilla del castillo, parado al lado del altar desde donde Nicolas Flamel lo miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva, un desesperado Sirius era incapaz de permanecer quieto.

—No va a venir. Seguro se arrepintió y no viene— musitaba Sirius en una angustiada letanía.

—Quieres quedarte tranquilo y dejar de hablar estupideces— pidió Severus, quien en calidad de Padrino, estaba parado a su lado—. Me estás enloqueciendo.

—Es que mira que hora es, seguro ya no viene. Y tiene razón, con tantos lores distinguidos en Londres por qué se iba a casar con un tosco capitán. Seguro su padre la convenció de que hay mejores partidos.

Severus suspiró, revistiéndose de paciencia.

—James no va a hacer eso, y aunque lo intentara, Hermione no le haría caso. Ella te ama.

—Pero mira la hora que es y no llega.

—Todas las novias se retrasan, seguram…— lo que iba a decir quedó en suspenso cuando las melodiosas notas de la Marcha Nupcial de Mendelsson llenaron el ambiente—. ¿Ves? Te dije que iba a venir.

Pero ya Sirius no escuchaba a su amigo. Todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido, para el sólo existía la angelical aparición que justo en ese instante entraba por la puerta de la capilla: su preciosa novia Hermione.

ººººººº

Mansión Lovegood

Estambul—Turquía

—Oh, no, mi pobre sobrino— gimió la madre de Luna, horrorizada ante lo que le acababan de contar.

Neville y sus padres estaban cómodamente sentados en una acogedora salita de la casa de los Lovegood en Estambul. Frente a ellos, sus anfitriones y la joven Luna escuchaban el relato de Neville con el corazón en un puño.

—Él ya está bien, Lady Lovegood, no se preocupe— aseguró Lily, quien se acercó, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, consolándola—. Mi yerno lo está protegiendo y nada malo va a pasarle en el Palacio de Piedra.

—Pero fueron tantos meses, ese hombre es un monstruo— ahora habló Luna, fijando su dulce mirada en el joven teniente—. Si no hubiera sido por usted, Lord Neville…— su voz tembló y no pudo seguir hablando.

—Yo no hice nada, Lady Luna— musitó el aludido mirándola con infinita ternura, y deseando tomar su mano pero sin atreverse a tanto delante de los mayores—. Él está bien gracias a mucha gente que nos ayudó.

—No desestime lo que hizo, le estoy tan agradecida.

—Y nosotros también— terció Lord Lovegood, refiriéndose a su esposa y a él—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Blaise sigue en Moribia.

—Después de analizar profundamente su situación, decidimos que era lo más adecuado por el momento— explicó James Potter, quien había mantenido un discreto silencio—. Su sobrino no quiere entrar por la fuerza en el país, no está dispuesto a pagar el costo de vidas que ello significaría.

—¿Entonces?

—Verán, hay un anciano, tío de Blaise, que es un Imán importante, ¿no?— Lord Lovegood asintió—. ¿Creen que les sería factible contactarlo?

—Sí eso ayuda a Blaise, délo por hecho— afirmo Lord Lovegood.

—Perfecto, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

—Parece un plan perfecto— comentó el padre de Luna cuando James terminó de hablar.

—Bien— Lord Potter sonrió satisfecho—. Y ahora, debo dejar de hablar y cederle la palabra a mi hijo, creo que tiene algo que pedirles— miró al joven para infundirle ánimos y un muy turbado Neville, al tener todos los ojos sobre él, se giró hacia Luna y tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la falda de su vestido rosa.

—Antes de irme usted me dio una esperanza— la mano de la chica temblaba entre las suyas, denotando su gran nerviosismo—. Todo este tiempo, esa esperanza ayudó a mitigar la tristeza por su ausencia, que fue inmensa. Por eso, me atrevo a pedirle, Lady Luna, ¿me haría el honor de casarse conmigo?

—Con todo mi corazón— musitó la joven, con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos húmedos de emoción.

Mientras el enamorado Neville llevaba la mano de la joven hasta sus labios, bajo la amorosa mirada de sus respectivas madres, James volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Lady Lovegood, Lord Lovegood, con gran alegría mi esposa y yo quisiéramos solicitar la mano de su hija Luna para nuestro hijo Neville.

ºººººººº

Palacio de Ébano

Sultanato de Mejkin

El gran salón del trono del Palacio de Ébano lucía deslumbrante, lleno de cientos de invitados, muchos de ellos familiares del viejo Sultán, que habían venido a rendir sus respetos al legítimo heredero en su dieciochoavo cumpleaños.

Llevaban rato esperando y ya la mayoría estaban muy nerviosos, preguntándose por qué no se presentaban ni el Sultán regente ni el heredero.

Al fin, el ruido de un gong retumbó por dos veces en el enorme salón, anunciando la entrada del Sultán.

Tom Ryddle apareció por la puerta de palacio, enfundado en una vistosa túnica negra con ribetes bordados en hilos de oro y un turbante negro en la cabeza. Caminó lentamente hacia el estrado de los tronos y se sentó en el correspondiente al Gran Sultán.

De inmediato, todos los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear. Dado que ya el joven Blaise había cumplido su mayoría de edad, era a él a quien correspondía ese trono y no al regente. Ryddle alzó la mano con la intención de solicitar silencio, pero antes que pudiera hablar, el gong sonó nuevamente, anunciando la presencia del Imán Gellert Grindelwald

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio sepulcral, esta vez en señal de intenso respeto, y muchos de los presentes se arrodillaron al paso del venerable anciano de larga barba blanca. Detrás de él, su séquito y guardias, todos vestidos a la usanza árabe, y muchos de los cuales cubrían su rostro con sus ropajes.

—Saludos, oh, Gran Imán— exclamó Tom Ryddle, levantándose para saludar—. Sea bienvenido a ésta su humilde casa.

—Saludos— replicó el anciano, sin agregar su jerarquía en señal de respeto, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

—¿Y qué lo trae por aquí?— preguntó el regente, intentando disimular su contrariedad ante la ofensa.

—Vine a saludar al heredero en su cumpleaños, y por lo visto llegué temprano. ¿A qué hora se va a presentar el homenajeado?

—Gran Imán, mil perdones pero Blaise no va a venir— contestó Ryddle, la excusa que llevaba días planificando—. Está fuera, estudiando profundamente nuestra fe, con el fin de convertirse en un Sultán más sabio y justo. Me pidió que, mientras tanto, yo siguiera a cargo del país.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué dudas de mi palabra, Gran Imán?

—Porque eres un maldito mentiroso— la potente voz retumbó en el salón, al tiempo que Blaise se despojaba del turbante y dejaba ver su rostro—. Y un traidor que me mantuvo encerrado todos estos meses.

El hombre quedó impactado, pero intentó disimular en tanto encontraba una rápida solución

—¿Blaise? Que bueno que pudiste regresar, hijo. ¿Por qué me hablas así?

—De nada vale que intentes ganar tiempo— esta vez quien habló fue Charlie Weasley, que se encontraba parado al lado de su pareja—. Nadie te va a poder ayudar. Mira a tu alrededor.

Alarmado, el usurpador miró varios puntos del salón, para encontrar que todos sus hombres estaban siendo apuntados por sendas armas.

— Está acorralado, ya no tiene salida— volvió a hablar Charlie.

—¡Y usted quién es para hablarme así?— preguntó, empezando a caminar hacia ellos, al tiempo que cruzaba las manos sobre el pecho.

—Soy el prometido de Blaise, el futuro Consorte del heredero. Como verá, tengo todos los derechos— hizo una seña a los guardias—. Aprésenlo de una vez.

Todo ocurrió con tal rapidez que ninguno de los presentes pudo hacer nada. Cual ave de rapiña, Tom Ryddle sacó una navaja de su manga, y jalando a Blaise por un brazo, la puso en su cuello.

—Es mejor que no hagan ningún movimiento, a menos que quieran quedarse sin heredero— advirtió con voz ronca, al tiempo que se alejaba—. Si se mueven, le abro el cuello de un tajo.

—No empeores tu situación haciendo esta tontería— aconsejó el Imán—. Suelta al heredero.

Mientras el anciano hablaba, un asustado Charlie fijó sus ojos azules en los oscuros de su prometido, y con asombro, se dio cuenta que Blaise estaba tranquilo. Con disimulo, el joven moreno bajo la mirada, en una muda indicación. Obediente, el pelirrojo miró al suelo y entonces entendió; el pie derecho de Ryddle, calzado con una especie de sandalias que dejaban todos sus dedos al aire, estaba muy cerca del fuerte zapato de Blaise. Asintiendo de forma imperceptible, bajó la mano hacia su costado, hasta tocar una pequeña pistola.

—Mi situación no puede estar peor— decía en ese momento Ryddle—. Pienso salir de aquí sano y salvo y su heredero viene conmigo, y a menos que quieran verlo degollado, me van a dejar pasar.

Blaise levantó lentamente el pie, hasta colocarlo justo encima del de el regente.

—Si te entregas podrían ser misericordiosos contigo— seguía intentando el Imán.

—No necesito su misericordia, prefiero morir.

En ese momento, el joven moreno dejó caer el pie con toda la fuerza de que disponía. Ante el terrible dolor, Ryddle aflojó la presión sobre su cuello, momento que aprovechó el chico para tirarse al suelo. Instantes después, el ruido de un disparo resonaba en el aire y Tom Ryddle caía muerto con un perfecto agujero de bala en medio de la frente.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, sin problema— musitó Charlie, mirando impávido los ojos sin vida del hombre que yacía en la alfombra.

Segundos después, abría los brazos, cariñoso, para permitir que su prometido se refugiara en él, esperando que al fin todos los problemas se fueran de sus vidas para siempre.

Continuará….ahorita mismo


	27. Epílogo en gotitasparte III

**El amor que salvó un reino**

**Epílogo en gotitas- Parte III**

Castillo de Piedra

Anktar-Moribia

—Dios mío, si así es con seis meses no quiero ver cómo me voy a ver y sentir cuando cumpla los nueve— se quejaba Harry, al tiempo que apoyado en Severus, entraba en la salita que acostumbraba a usar la familia en sus reuniones íntimas—. Parezco una ballena.

Sonriendo con cariño, el Rey de Moribia lo acompañó hasta un sofá, donde se sentaron. De inmediato, Harry se acurrucó en brazos del mayor.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo?— preguntó Lily, al tiempo que Hermione se acercaba para dar a los recién llegados sendos vasos de limonada.

—Genial, el jardín está precioso, es increíble que puedan existir tantos colores de flores— comentó Harry.

—De hecho— pidió su esposo—, sebes recordarme felicitar a los jardineros.

Harry asintió, sonriendo, luego de dar un largo trago a su bebida.

Lo malo es que el bebé y yo nos moríamos de calor.

—Por cierto, nos encontramos a Remus y a Draco en el jardín— comentó Severus—. Enseguida vienen. Nos contaron que ustedes querían hablar con ellos— miró a los abuelos de su esposo—. ¿Les van a decir sobre el viaje?

—¿Qué viaje? 

La voz expectante resonó en la entrada de la salita y todos voltearon para observar a Draco, que los miraba con una ceja alzada en interrogación.

—Ven, amor, vamos a sentarnos— propuso Remus, tomándole de la mano.

—¿Tú también sabes de qué viaje están hablando, Remus?— el joven rubio lo miró con cierta desconfianza.

—No, pero lo imagino. Anda, ven.

Ambos se sentaron frente a los Condes de Lupin, esperando una respuesta.

—Bien, verán— comenzó Patrick Lupin algo contrariado, sabía que no les iba a gustar la noticia pero era necesario darla—. Recibí un telegrama de Londres, hay algunos problemas en el Condado y Remus y yo debemos viajar para solucionarlos. Lo lamento.

Por primera vez, Draco maldijo internamente por la idea de su tío de modernizar Moribia y poner una estación receptora de telégrafos en Anktar.

—¿Y cuándo deberemos partir?— preguntó en un tono que no evidenciaba la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

—Preferiblemente antes de un mes.

—Ay, no, abuelo— la voz de Harry sonaba desconsolada—. Yo quería que estuvieran aquí para cuando naciera mi bebé. Draco va a ser su padrino.

—Lo sé, hijo, pero no es posible— denegó Patrick Lupin.

—No te preocupes, amor— lo consoló Severus, aunque sus negros ojos también estaban inundados de tristeza—. Estoy seguro que en unos meses estarán de vuelta, y entonces bautizaremos al bebé. Draco va a seguir siendo su padrino.

—Y para ese entonces Rem y Draco estarán casados— comentó la Condesa Lupin con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció aún mas y se levantó.

—Si me disculpan, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—Amor, espera— Remus lo alcanzó antes de llegar a la puerta y lo miró, preocupado—. ¿Qué te pasa?— el joven negó con la cabeza e intentó salir—. Por favor, dime.

—No es nada, Remus. Tonterías mías.

—Nada que te afecte de este modo puede ser una tontería. Por favor, dime que es.

—No tiene solución— el rubio volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero al ver que su pareja seguía mirando, suplicándole por una respuesta, se dio por vencido—. Es que…— se detuvo un instante, tratando de decir lo que le abrumaba sin dañar a Remus en el camino—. Yo quiero casarme contigo, sueño con ese día— comenzó a explicar—, pero la idea de casarme en un lugar extraño, sin la gente que quiero, sin mi tío… Rem, mi Tío Severus es como mi padre, ¿imaginas lo que significaría para ti casarte sin tus padres?

Remus lo miró acongojado y luego lo estrechó contra su pecho. El joven se dejó abrazar, mientras el hombre que amaba lo consolaba.

—Lo siento, tanto, amor— musitó, arrullándolo con cariño—. Si hubiera una forma para que nos casáramos en Moribia, la que fuera, créeme que la conseguiría.

—De hecho, hay una posibilidad.

Ambos hombres se apartaron de inmediato y fijaron su mirada expectante en Patrick Lupin, quien se hallaba parado a su lado.

—¿Qué forma?— inquirió Remus, ansioso.

—Si hubieras estado más interesado en la política, le habrías ahorrado un buen disgusto a tu novio— lo amonestó su padre de forma amistosa—. Poco antes que partieras hacia Moribia, salió una resolución en el Parlamento que permite que un heredero a un título nobiliario pueda casarse fuera del país. Sólo se requiere una razón poderosa y que la ceremonia sea validada por el noble poseedor del título y un representante legal del Reino. Amos Diggory, el embajador en Estambul, es un buen amigo, y según Neville no tiene mucho que hacer por allí. Estoy seguro que no se va a negar a venir por unos días para servir de testigo.

Las expresiones de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Pero por qué no lo habías dicho antes?— le reclamó su esposa, mientras Lily miraba a James, enojada—. Si había esa posibilidad, era lógico que los muchachos prefirieran casarse aquí.

—Lo siento. La verdad, no lo pensé.

—Ni yo tampoco— se defendió James, a quien su esposa seguía mirando de muy mala manera.

—Bueno, no los regañen mas— dijo Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Lo importante es que van a poder casarse aquí.

En ese momento, Severus, quien había permanecido observando todo en silencio, sintió que un enorme peso dejaba de apretar su pecho. Aunque le dolía en el alma no poder asistir a la boda de Draco, no había querido decir nada antes para no agobiar al joven.

Se acercó pausadamente a su sobrino, y luego de mirarlo un largo rato, lo aferró en un abrazo que salía del alma.

—Te quiero, hijo— fue todo lo que dijo, pero en esas sencillas palabras expresaba todo el amor que albergaba su corazón. Y ante eso, Draco no pudo hacer nada más que enterrar su rostro en el pecho del hombre y agradecer a los cielos porque aún lo tenía a su lado.

ºººººº

En algún lugar del Mar Egeo

El navío del Reino de Moribia se balanceaba plácidamente sobre las quietas aguas del Mar Egeo, arropado por un cielo repleto de brillantes estrellas. Apoyado en la barandilla de estribor, Draco Lupin observaba la belleza del oscuro mar, que con el reflejo de la luna parecía casi plateado, mientras una tenue sonrisa iluminaba sus rosados labios.

—Pequeño tramposo, dijiste que ibas al baño y me dejaste solo con aquellos dos— a pesar de sus palabras, la voz que escuchó a su lado era cálida, tanto como el brazo que se posó sobre sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia el fuerte cuerpo. Draco sólo se rió suavemente y su esposo besó su rubio cabello—. Menos mal que decidieron irse a dormir. ¿Y en qué estabas pensando que sonreías cuando llegué?

Draco se giró dentro de su abrazo y se acomodó mejor, para hundir sus plateados ojos en los de su pareja.

—Recordaba nuestra boda, fue hermosa.

—Y tú estabas deslumbrante— se inclinó y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios—. Aunque yo prefiero recordar nuestra noche de bodas, con tu hermoso cuerpo sobre las sábanas de seda negra, invitándome a poseerlo— Draco enrojeció hasta límites insospechados y Remus rió suavemente—. Es increíble, llevamos once días de casados, te he hecho el amor cada una de las noches de los últimos diez días, y aún te ruborizas con mis palabras.

—Ah, no fastidies— musitó Draco, intentando desasirse.

—No, amor, no te enojes, si a mí me encanta— se inclinó y tomó la fruncida boca en un beso que de inmediato fue contestado con pasión—. Me pregunto, si te vuelvo a hacer el amor por onceava noche, ¿dejarías de ruborizarte?

—No sé— replicó el joven con una sonrisa pícara—. Podríamos probar.

Sin necesitar mayor invitación, Remus se inclinó y, con un elegante movimiento, levantó a su joven esposo en brazos. Mientras lo besaba con pasión, caminó con prisa por la cubierta del barco, rumbo a su camarote, esperando no encontrar a nadie en su camino, aunque tampoco sería la primera vez que los pillaran compartiendo arrumacos.

Al llegar a la puerta de su camarote, la empujó con un pie y no se detuvo hasta depositar su preciada carga sobre las verdes sábanas de la mullida cama.

De inmediato, se acostó sobre su pareja y hundió los labios en la ansiosa boca. Se besaron un buen rato, perdidos del mundo, mientras sus lenguas luchaban y sus manos, ya conocedoras del camino a seguir, trabajaban febriles desnudándose mutuamente. Eso era algo que Remus adoraba de su esposo; dada su juventud e inexperiencia, aún se ruborizaba como un colegial ante las palabras, pero cuando estaban solos en su intimidad, se desinhibía por completo y se entregaba completamente, con un deseo y una pasión que nada tenía que envidiar al propio.

Pronto, ambos cuerpos desnudos se frotaban uno contra otro, piel dorada contra blancura nacarada. Separándose de la boca que le quitaba el aliento, Remus empezó a recorrer con sus besos el camino que adoraba.

Primero se hundió en el cuello suave como algodón, donde su lengua y sus labios se deleitaron con un sabor más dulce que la mejor ambrosía. Luego siguió bajando hasta que su boca se cerró sobre uno de los erguidos y tentadores pezones, mientras la mano de Draco acariciaba el cabello castaño de su amante.

Las caricias siguieron por el estómago plano y la lengua de Remus jugueteó un buen rato con su ombligo. En ese momento, el hombre dio un sonoro beso en el estómago de Draco y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Me alcanzas el aceite?

—¿Acaso no sabes que no debes pedirme nada cuando me tienes así?— jadeó Draco, aunque sonreía, y estirándose, alcanzó lo que le pedía—. Soy incapaz de realizar la acción más sencilla.

Remus se rió de una forma que a Draco se le antojó totalmente irresistible, así que musitó.

—Ven aquí un momento.

Su pareja obedeció y de nuevo empezó un largo duelo de lenguas. Cuando concluyó en un digno empate, Remus se acercó al oído de Draco, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Voltéate para mí, amor.

De nuevo bajó, mientras Draco, ansioso, se giraba boca abajo.

—No te tardes mucho por allá, amor— suplicó, ansioso.

Untando uno de sus dedos en aceite, Remus empezó su amorosa preparación, mientras su boca iba hacia la marca de fertilidad de su esposo y empezaba a acariciarla con su lengua. Los jadeos de Draco llenaban el ambiente, mientras el olor del aceite se mezclaba con el aroma a yodo y salitre que impregnaba el ambiente. Pronto, el amoroso trabajo de hombre rindió sus frutos y Draco estuvo listo para recibirlo.

—¿Así o quieres voltearte?

—Así estaría genial— contestó Draco con un suspiro ahogado, al tiempo que elevaba su cuerpo, afirmándose en sus codos y rodillas.

Remus se colocó tras él, y mientras regaba la nuca de su esposo con húmedos y apasionados besos, se deslizó lentamente en medio de las suaves paredes que lo acogieron cálidamente. Sin esperar, Draco se impulsó hacia atrás, instando a su pareja a que empezara a moverse. Remus salió, obediente, y volvió a entrar de un fuerte empujón, que logró que ambos gimieran sonoramente. Y volvió a salir y a entrar, una y otra vez, mientras su mano acariciaba con fuerza y amor la dura masculinidad del joven rubio. Hasta que el mundo estalló en una mezcla de deleite, agonía y amor. Un deleite y un amor que esperaban duraría hasta el fin de sus días.

ºººººººº

Palacio de Piedra

Anktar-Moribia

Severus Dumbledore entró por el camino que conducía al Palacio de Piedra con aire cansado, sólo deseaba besar a su marido, darse un baño y comerse mínimo una pierna de venado. A su lado, Sirius Black marchaba en sus mismas condiciones. Habían pasado todo el día recorriendo Anktar y los alrededores, verificando satisfechos que ya todo prácticamente había regresado a la normalidad.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado, pues sin importar la hora que fuera, en cuanto los centinelas avisaban que él estaba regresando a casa, Harry siempre salía a recibirlo a la puerta. Sin embargo, esta vez allí se encontraba el Marqués de Potter, con el rostro extrañamente serio.

Severus saltó del caballo y en unas pocas zancadas ya estaba frente a su suegro.

—James, ¿ocurrió algo?— preguntó, impaciente.

—Es Harry, entró en labor de parto.

—¿De parto?— inquirió el Rey, alarmado—. Es imposible, aún faltan dos semanas.

—Los primerizos habitualmente se adelantan, Neville nació tres semanas antes— lo tranquilizó James.

—¿Empezó hace mucho?

—Unas tres horas.

—Dios, ¿por qué no me mandaron llamar? Le prometí que estaría con él.

—Mandamos a buscarte, pero parece que te has estado moviendo mucho— explicó James—. Pero o mucho me equivoco o todavía falta un buen rato.

En ese momento, el valet de Severus corrió hasta él.

—Su Majestad, ya está preparado su baño y tengo ropa limpia lista— dijo tomando su capa y su sombrero.

—¿El baño?

—Lily dejó dicho que no te atrevieras a entrar a tu cuarto a menos que estuvieras absolutamente bañado y con ropa limpia— explicó James—. Así que es mejor que corras.

Quince minutos más tarde, un Severus inmaculado de pies a cabeza entraba por la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Sev, al fin— gimió Harry, tendiendo su mano hacia él. Enseguida, el hombre corrió hacia su cama, tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Te bañaste antes de entrar?— preguntó Lady Lily, y al ver que el hombre asentía, sonrió tranquila.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Harry empezó con dolores hace unas tres horas, ya está bastante dilatado.

—Yo lo siento, Sev— gimió Harry, jadeando de dolor—. No hice nada para que se adelantara, de veras.

—Mi amor, claro que no hiciste nada, que ocurrencia— susurró Severus, mientras lo alzaba hasta lograr que quedara recostado contra su pecho. Alzó su elegante mano y retiro unos húmedos mechones de cabello negro de su frente.

—Me duele— gimió el joven, retorciéndose con otra contracción.

—Ya, mi amor, verás que pronto pasa, sólo un poquito más— levantó la vista hacia Lily—. ¿Dónde está Karkaroff? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

—Salió un momento pero enseguida regresa.

—Ya estoy aquí, Su Majestad— se escuchó una voz desde el umbral, y el hombre se acercó, presuroso.

—¿Faltará mucho?— inquirió Severus.

—Un rato. Ya se terminó de formar el canal de parto y está en el proceso de dilatación.

—¿Y no puede darle algo para que no le duela tanto?

—Le di una infusión leve, pero algo más fuerte sería contraproducente. Recuerde que, a diferencia de las mujeres, el canal del parto en los varones fértiles es algo que se crea durante el embarazo y luego del parto el cuerpo empieza a trabajar para que todo regrese a la normalidad. Ese proceso llevará varios días, durante los cuales Su Majestad el Príncipe Consorte deberá permanecer en reposo. Si le doy calmantes más fuertes, el proceso se ralentizará y deberá permanecer un mayor tiempo acostado.

—No, por favor— suplicó Harry—. Prefiero soportar el dolor. Pero mientras tanto, no te vayas— pidió mirando a Severus.

—Por supuesto que no me iré, te lo prometí— el hombre beso el alborotado cabello y el joven se acurrucó feliz entre sus brazos.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde los dolores eran casi continuos y Severus estaba desesperado de angustia. Colocándose al pie de la cama, Igor Karkaroff habló con tono pausado.

—Majestad, permítame ver cómo va todo— pidió, y Harry abrió las piernas y las encogió bajo la sábana que lo cubría—. Vaya, parece que ahora sí nuestro nuevo príncipe quiere nacer. Por favor, cuando yo le diga, puje.

Los siguientes minutos fueron para Harry una mezcla de dolor, angustia y felicidad, y al fin se escuchó la voz potente de Igor Karkaroff.

—Felicidades, Majestades, es un niño.

Emocionado, Severus vio como alzaban a su hijo y le daban una tijerita para que le cortara el cordón umbilical. Se giraba hacia Harry, feliz, cuando notó que el joven hacía un gesto de dolor.

—¿Amor, qué pasa?— preguntó, preocupado.

—Todavía me duele mucho.

Extrañado, el Rey giró sus preocupados ojos al médico.

—No es lógico— contestó el sanador a la muda pregunta—. A menos que…

Mientras le daban el bebé a una también preocupada Lily, Karkaroff volvió a poner su atención en Harry. Luego de revisarlo, sonrió divertido.

—Majestad, cuando yo le diga, puje de nuevo.

ººººººººº

—Mellizos, no lo puedo creer— comentó James Potter, asombrado.

Todos se encontraban en las habitaciones reales, mirando como un agotado pero muy feliz Harry sostenía en sus brazos un bultito rosado que envolvía a su niña, y un orgullosísimo Severus mecía en los suyos el bultito azul correspondiente a su hijo.

—Según Karkaroff, el parto de mellizos es rarísimo en un embarazo masculino— explicó Severus.

—Y son preciosos— dijo Hermione, los ojos brillando de ternura.

—Y están muy sanitos los dos— agregó la orgullosa abuela.

—¿Dos por uno?— Sirius puso cara de horror—. Definitivamente, ustedes dos cuando la hacen, la hacen en grande.

Y aunque todos rieron de la ocurrencia, tuvieron que admitir que esta vez Sirius Black tenía toda la razón

ººººººº

La noticia del nacimiento de los mellizos había corrido como reguero de pólvora por todo Anktar y sus alrededores, y todos estaban más que felices con la buena noticia. Por ello, para el día de la presentación al pueblo de los nuevos herederos, que como dictaba la tradición debía efectuarse dos días después del nacimiento, en los jardines del Palacio de Piedra se había reunido una impresionante multitud, y el inmenso vestíbulo estaba repleto de flores y regalos que habían traído para el Príncipe Consorte y los pequeños.

Esa mañana, colocaron un cómodo sillón en el balconcito de las habitaciones reales, y cuando dio la hora estipulada, Severus, vestido con su uniforme de gala, tomó en brazos a un convaleciente Harry, que llevaba una lujosa bata azul marino, y con cuidado lo sacó al balcón y lo sentó en la silla.

A la vista de sus monarcas, el pueblo aplaudió y vitoreo enfebrecido, pero no fue nada comparado con lo que ocurrió cuando el Rey se dio la vuelta, tomó a los pequeños que le tendían Lily y James y volvió a salir.

Severus miró a su esposo y este alzo la mano, pidiendo silencio al pueblo. Enseguida, los gritos cesaron y Severus se acercó a la barandilla del balcón.

—Pueblo de Moribia— empezó con acento pausado—. El Príncipe Consorte y yo queremos agradecerles todas sus muestras de afecto y presentarles a nuestros hijos y herederos: Nuestra princesita, Natascha Alexandra, y muestro pequeño príncipe, Andrei David.

Y de nuevo reventaron los gritos y las muestras de felicidad, que en los días siguientes resonaron y resonaron, llevando la buena nueva hasta el último rincón del reino.

ººººººº

—Abuelita, abuelita.

Lily Potter levantó la vista del bordado y sonrió, al ver los ansiosos rostros de sus nietos mayores.

A la sazón, tenían ya nueve años cumplidos. Natascha Alexandra se había convertido en una preciosa damita, de ojos negros y pelo negro y liso, que peinaba en unos preciosos tirabuzones que recogía tras la cabecita. Andrei David era alto y espigado, también tenía los ojos y el cabello negros, pero a diferencia de su hermana, el suyo siempre parecía un nido de pájaros. Y como decía su padre Severus con alivio, ambos habían sacado la nariz de los Potter.

—Hola, mis niños, ¿qué hacen?

—Estábamos esperando a papá y papi— contestó la niña, haciendo un mohín de contrariedad—, pero nana dice que tal vez no vengan hoy.

—Es probable— respondió Lady Lily—. Tuvieron que viajar al poblado morib, lo más seguro es que se queden a dormir en el campamento de las montañas nubladas.

—¿Y por qué no nos llevaron?— se quejó Andrei—. Nos prometieron que un día de estos nos llevarían a casa de Nimphadora a visitar al abuelito Albus y queda de paso.

La dama palmeó un sillón frente a ella.

—¿Por qué no se sientan y hablamos más cómodos?— cuando los pequeños obedecieron, ella continuó—. Sus padres tenían que ir hasta el poblado morib y era un trayecto demasiado largo y cansado para ustedes.

—Pero otras veces hemos ido al poblado morib— insistió Andrei, quien había sacado el carácter obstinado de Severus y no daba su brazo a torcer con facilidad.

—Pero siempre desde el campamento en las montañas, desde aquí es muchísimo más largo. ¿Y por qué buscaban a sus padres?— preguntó su abuela, intentando distraerlos.

—Nos aburrimos, abuelita— confesó la pequeña—. Anna e Ivan salieron con Tía Hermione y el castillo está muy solo. Papi siempre inventa cosas divertidas cuando nos aburrimos.

—Entiendo— Lily reflexionó un momento—. ¿Por qué no buscan a su hermanita?— propuso, refiriéndose a la hija pequeña del matrimonio real, una chiquilla de tres años, de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, que la dama estaba encantada de haberle heredado—. Podrían leerle un cuento o jugar con ella un ratito.

—Ya fuimos a buscar a Gracie, aunque fue idea de Natascha— puntualizó el niño, quien no admitiría ni muerto que sentía debilidad por su hermana pequeña y le encantaba jugar con ella—. Pero nana nos dijo que está dormida.

—Vaya, y su abuelo y Sirius también salieron, así que…

Lo que iba a decir la dama se vio interrumpido por la alegre voz de su marido, que resonaba en la puerta de la habitación.

—Hola, familia.

—Abuelito— de inmediato, Natascha fue a abrazar al hombre mayor, quien la alzó y siguió su camino hacia el resto.

—Vaya, cada día estás mas grande, pequeña— le dio un beso para luego depositarla en el suelo—. Por cierto, chicos, acabo de ver a Anna e Ivan, los están buscando.

—Genial.

Los mellizos se despidieron rápidamente de los mayores y corrieron hacia la salida.

—Son un par de terremotos— se rió James Potter, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su esposa y la besaba tiernamente—. Y el resto no se quedan atrás, esos cuatro alborotan el palacio, y por el camino que va, pronto Gracie se les unirá. Y el ambiente se va a poner más animado. Charlie viene por unos días a conversar con Severus acerca de algunos acuerdos que se van a firmar entre Mejkin y Moribia, y va a traer a Constantino, y ése también es un pequeño diablillo.

—Bueno, en Navidad son más, si contamos a Elizabeth y James.

—Bueno, James sí, también es de armas tomar— se rió Lord Potter—. Pero Eli no, sacó el mismo carácter de Luna, es muy tranquila.

—A veces parece la madre de todos los demás— rió Lily—. Me hace tanta gracia verla regañándolos, y eso que sólo tiene seis años. Tengo unas ganas que llegue Noviembre, para tenerlos a todos aquí.

—Y éste va a ser un año especial, con el bebé de Draco y Remus. Pobres, les costó tanto tenerlo— comentó James.

—Sí, y ahora están como locos, especialmente mis padres.

—Ni lo menciones. ¿Recuerdas la última carta que mandó tu madre? Todo es: que si Michael duerme toda la noche, que si tiene el pelo rubito como Draco y los ojos de Remus, que si le compramos un cochecito azul precioso a Michael, y si vieran cuanto come, y ya mantiene la cabecita parada. Que si Michael esto, que si Michael lo otro.

La dama lanzó una carcajada.

—Por Dios, James, que exagerado.

—¿Exagerado? Tu madre escribió cuatro cuartillas, y si no fuera por Patrick que puso unas líneas, no nos hubiéramos enterado cómo seguía Draco y cómo estaba Remus.

La carcajada de Lily se vio interrumpida por una nueva entrada de Natascha.

—Abuelito, estamos jugando y Tío Sirius va a apoyar a Ivan y Anna. Andrei se quedó defendiendo pero necesitamos refuerzos, ¿vienes?

James miró la entusiasmada cara de la pequeña y, lanzando un suspiro de resignación, caminó en pos de su nieta. Antes de salir, miró a su esposa y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

—Al menos no es Invierno, no corro peligro de verme envuelto en una guerra de nieve, mis pobres huesos ya no están para eso.

Y mientras Lily Potter reía, divertida, abuelo y nieta abandonaban la habitación.

ºººººººº

Azerbaycán

Un punto perdido en la región

—No lo puedo creer— se lamentaba Vernon Dursley, quien estaba sentado en el estudio de su inmensa mansión—. Tal pareciera que pesa algún tipo de maldición sobre mí.

—No digas eso, mi amo— susurró Lucius, tendiéndole un vaso con whisky.

—¿Cómo no?— replicó el hombre, quien se removió en su asiento, haciendo que su enorme panza se moviera como un gran tazón de gelatina—. Llevas conmigo diez años, ¿no? Sí, recuerdo que te compré un año antes que muriera Petunia— siguió sin dar tiempo al otro a contestar—. Y seis meses después murió mi único hijo— tomó un largo trago de bebida—. Y luego me casé dos veces más para tratar de conseguir mi heredero y ya ves, ambas murieron y nadie me pudo decir por qué. Definitivamente, es una maldición, estoy destinado a que todos me abandonen.

—No, mi amo— aseguró Lucius, luciendo muy apenado, y se inclinó para besar sus labios—. No te han abandonado todos, yo sigo aquí.

Vernon lo miró fijamente.

—Lucius, no me vas a dejar nunca, ¿verdad?

—Nunca lo haría, aunque…

—¿Aunque?— inquirió el hombre, alarmado.

—Sé que te has deshecho de todo tu harén por quedarte conmigo, pero me siento tan triste cada vez que te casas.

—Prometo que no me volveré a casar— aseguró Vernon—. Incluso, voy a poner algunas propiedades a tu nombre en mi testamento y dejaré la instrucción de que seas liberado si yo muero.

—Oh, no, eso no es necesario, Amo.

—Sí lo es, no quiero que, en caso de morir, quedes desprotegido. Sólo debes prometer que estarás conmigo hasta el final.

El hombre rubio dio la vuelta y empezó a masajear el grueso cuello, al tiempo que le daba leves besos en la nuca, a pesar de sentir que se revolvía su estómago al hacerlo. Entonces, mientras en sus ojos aparecía un brillo de triunfo y en sus labios una sonrisa maligna, susurró a su oído.

—Lo juro, Amo. Voy a estar contigo… hasta el final.

ººººººº

Montañas Nubladas

Moribia

Lo que un día había sido el campamento de Severus y la resistencia en las Montañas Nubladas, a las azón se había convertido en un hermoso poblado.

Cuando Lucius había sido derrotado, diez años antes, y los legítimos reyes asumieron el trono, se planteó la necesidad de dejarlo abandonado, dado que no habría quien lo cuidara pues estaba demasiado alejado del poblado morib. Sin embargo, ni a Severus ni a Harry, que habían vivido todos esos meses bajo la protección de las duras pero acogedoras grutas de piedra, les hacía mucha gracia la idea.

La solución al problema se encontró cuando Sirius propuso transformar el sitio en un refugio para las vacaciones. A los nuevos monarcas la sugerencia les pareció estupenda, la idea de conservar su pequeño rincón para poder pasar en ese lugar el mes de Diciembre, cuando las obligaciones en palacio disminuían y les permitían darse una escapadita, les encantaba.

James Potter, que tenía un gran sentido práctico, comentó que probablemente mucha gente también querría unirse a la idea y que deberían sacarle provecho en función de los más necesitados. Así, se hizo público que quien quisiera podría obtener una cueva en el campamento a cambio de una mensualidad, parte de la cual estaría destinada a pagar a las personas que cuidarían el lugar, y el resto iría a una fundación cuya función sería ayudar a aquellas personas que habían sido más golpeadas por la guerra, como los lisiados o las viudas y huérfanos.

Sobra decir que la idea fue estupendamente recibida, y, especialmente en Navidades, el lugar se transformaba en un sitio alegre y bullicioso, lleno de gente dispuesta a descansar y relajarse unos días en medio de la nieve.

Además, una serie de cuevas habían sido cómodamente amobladas y habilitadas como una especie de hotel, cuyas ganancias también iban destinadas a la misma fundación, y que se había convertido en el sitio de moda para pasar la luna de miel.

Severus había decidido que el lugar era ideal para fugarse un par de días con su esposo, así que, después de convencer a Harry que los niños iban a estar perfectamente con sus abuelos, le había propuesto quedarse en el campamento luego de la visita a los moribs.

Habían llegado al campamento casi al final del día, por lo que prácticamente corrieron hasta el mirador donde se habían casado para poder presenciar la puesta de sol, que siempre era un espectáculo. Luego, pasearon un rato por el bosque, tomados de la mano, mientras la oscuridad empezaba a envolverlo todo lentamente y el ambiente se llenaba de los ruidos de los insectos y la fragancia de las flores nocturnas.

—¿Vamos al hotel a comer?— propuso Harry—. Me muero de hambre.

Severus fingió meditarlo.

—Bueno, yo tenía una sorpresa reservada en nuestra cueva, pero si prefieres el comedor.

—¿Sorpresa?— Severus rió internamente, definitivamente esa era una palabra mágica para entusiasmar a su esposo—. ¿La sorpresa incluye comida?— Severus asintió—. ¿Entonces que esperamos?

Divertido, Severus dejó que su pareja lo jalara hasta lo que llamaban en broma su 'cueva de solteros', la que conservaban pese a que ahora poseían una galería más grande con habitaciones para toda la familia real.

La cueva no parecía ni por asomo aquella en la que habían habitado recién casados. Ahora estaba elegantemente amueblada, aunque con mobiliario acorde con el rústico lugar. En cuanto entraron, los recibió la imagen de una mesa elegantemente vestida, con una exquisita vajilla y cubertería y unas copas de fino cristal que lanzaban suaves destellos con el reflejo de la luz.

—¡Wow!— exclamó Harry, y sin soltar la mano de su pareja, se acercó a la mesa. Enseguida, empezó levantar las tapaderas que cubrían la comida, que aún permanecía caliente—. Son mis comidas favoritas— siguió alborozado antes de girarse hacia Severus—. ¿Cuándo preparaste todo esto?

—Dejé instrucciones esta mañana, cuando pasamos antes de ir al poblado morib.

—Claro, por eso dijiste que tenías sed y te bajaste.

—Exacto— el Rey tomó una botella del vino preferido de Harry y sirvió dos copas, entregando una a su esposo. Luego alzó la suya en un brindis—. Por nosotros, amor.

—Por nosotros— replicó el Príncipe Consorte, radiante. En ese momento, todos los remordimientos que tenían por haber dejado solos a sus niños fueron descartados de un plumazo.

Severus se inclinó para recolectar con su lengua las leves gotas de líquido rojo que habían quedado en los labios de su pareja y luego tomó la deliciosa boca en un beso profundo y pasional. Cuando se separaron, apartó una elegante silla e invitó a su esposo a sentarse.

Comieron con deleite, intercambiando besos y caricias entre bocado y bocado. Al terminar los postres, Severus tomó las copas y tendió la mano. Harry aferró su diestra y, asiendo una nueva botella de vino, se dejó guiar hasta la gruta destinada al baño.

Luego de dejar copas y botella en la orilla del estanque que servía de bañera, Severus se acercó de nuevo a Harry y empezó a besarlo con pasión. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer caminos que ya sabían de memoria, mientras las ropas caían una a una.

—La verdad es que esta piedra está definitivamente dura— comentó Severus, una vez estuvieron dentro del estanque—. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño rápido y continuamos en la cama?

—Te estás poniendo viejo, Sev— se rió el joven—. Si mal no recuerdo, cuando estábamos recién casados no te molestaba tanto la piedra dura.

—Mis huesos ya no son los mismos— replicó el hombre, sonriendo a su vez—. Aunque si quieres, lo hacemos aquí, pero tú vas contra la roca.

—Ni hablar.

—¿Qué pasa, acaso te estas haciendo viejito?

Por toda respuesta, Harry atrapó de nuevo los cálidos labios de su esposo y lo besó con pasión. Se bañaron con rapidez y salieron del agua, para volver a abrazarse y besarse, mientras sus cuerpos húmedos se deslizaban uno contra el otro en una caricia febril.

Sin separarse ni un milímetro, caminaron hasta la habitación, cayendo sobre la cama sin siquiera separar sus bocas. Los besos y caricias siguieron, mientras uno y otro bebían las gotas de agua del cuerpo de su compañero.

Luego de un buen tiempo de escarceos, Severus se estiró y tomó el pequeño frasco de lubricante de la mesita de noche.

—Humm, almendras— dijo Harry cuando vio el recipiente—, me encanta el olor.

—Lo se— musitó el hombre, besándolo una vez más.

—No me digas que diste instrucciones para que también lo pusieran aquí— exclamó, algo abochornado, y su pareja sonrió—. Eres increíble. ¿Imaginas lo que debieron pensar?

Severus bajó la cabeza y habló sobre su boca.

—¿Qué te voy a follar? ¿Acaso crees que alguien de los que viven en el campamento tiene la más mínima duda de lo que estamos haciendo justo ahora?

El hombre más joven movió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—No, supongo que no.

—Bien, una vez aclarado el punto, ¿te gustaría que lo hiciéramos como la última vez?

—Me encantaría.

Dándole un último beso, Severus se dio la vuelta y se ubicó sobre su pareja pero en dirección contraria, dejando un buen espacio entre el cuerpo de ambos, sus rodillas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Harry y su cabeza a la altura de la masculinidad de su esposo.

De inmediato, la ansiosa lengua de Harry salió y empezó a juguetear con la mata de vello negro que rodeaba la hombría de su pareja. Luego siguió, delineando el suave contorno de los testículos y subió hacia el glande, acariciando sabiamente mientras Severus gemía de placer.

El Rey, por su parte, abrió el frasco de aceite y untó uno de sus dedos. Mientras delineaba con su lengua la sedosa dureza de su esposo, quien se había colocado de forma de darle libre acceso a su entrada, dejó deslizar el dedo en la cálida abertura. Cuando iba por el segundo dedo, Harry engulló todo su miembro, y luego de lanzar un fuerte jadeo, Severus le imitó. Pronto, ambas bocas se deslizaban arriba y abajo por las duras masculinidades, al tiempo que un tercer dedo de Severus se unía a la preparación.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Harry estaba completamente preparado y muy ansioso, el hombre soltó el miembro de su niño y sus dedos abandonaron el cálido cobijo. Pensando que ya era hora, el Príncipe Consorte también soltó a su presa y elevó las caderas, suplicando por ser poseído.

Girando para volver a enfocar el rostro de su esposo, Severus levantó las caderas del más joven y se dejó deslizar entre las paredes que, amorosas, se cerraron a su alrededor. Mientras se volvían a besar con amor y pasión, ambos cuerpos empezaron a moverse al compás de la deliciosa danza que los llevaba sin remisión a esa pequeña muerte de placer, para renacer en una explosión de amor y felicidad.

Cuando logró recuperar el aliento, Severus estiró los brazos, y atrapando a su esposo en un estrecho abrazo, lo ciñó contra si, sin decir una palabra, dejando que su amor lo inundara de paz y bienestar.

—¿En qué piensas?— susurró la voz de Harry a su lado.

El hombre lo separó un tanto, para tomar su boca en un beso pleno de ternura y amor. Luego miró sus verdes ojos y murmuró:

—En que te amo— contestó con el corazón—. Y bendigo el momento en que mi pequeño jardinero cayó en mis brazos desde un árbol del jardín, para salvar el Reino de Moribia y mi corazón.

Por toda respuesta, Harry tomó nuevamente los labios de su esposo, y se besaron en un mudo juramento de amor y fidelidad que duraría una eternidad.

FIN

**Gotitas musicales**

Johann Sebastián Bach, Suite nº 2, BWV 1067 – Polonesa (1717)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id(igual)948

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Sinfonía Nº 40 (1788)

http://www. epdlp. com/ compclasico.php?id(igual)1067

**Casting del capítulo**

Severus D. Snape….. Príncipe Heredero de Moribia

Harry Potter……….. Lord inglés, prometido del príncipe

Lucius Malfoy…….. Hermanastro de Severus, usurpador del trono

Sirius Black…….. …Capitán de la Guardia de Palacio

Remus Lupin……… Tío de Harry y Hermione, heredero del Conde de Lupin

Draco Malfoy……… Noble fértil, hijo de Lucius y sobrino/pupilo de Severus.

Hermione Potter…….Hermana de Harry y prometida de Sirius Black

Blaise Zabini………. Heredero legítimo del Sultanato de Mejkin

Neville Potter…….. Hermano mayor de Harry, capitán del ejército de Su Majestad

Lily Potter…………… Madre de Harry, Marquesa de Potter

James Potter………. Padre de Harry, Marqués de Potter

Pactrick Lupin…….. Conde padre de Remus y Lily

Lady Lupin…………. Madre de Remus y Lily

Charlie Weasley…. Hermano de Bill, encargado de las operaciones en las montañas del Oeste

Luna Lovegood……. Hija de padre inglés y madre turca, residenciada en Turquía.

Xenophilus Lovegood… Padre de Luna

Albus Dumbledore… Padre de Severus

Eileen Dumbledor…. Madre de Severus

Minerva McGonagall… La bruja de la historia

Lady Aurora………. Dama de compañía de las doncellas y donceles del campamento.

Godric Gryffindor… Empleado del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Igor Karkaroff……...Médico de palacio.

Rowena Ravenclaw… Empleada del palacio real y espía a favor de Severus

Nicolás Flamel…… Vicario

Nimphadora……….. Hija de Alastor Moody

Amos Diggory…… Embajador del Reino Unido en Turquía

Barty Crouch……….Enlace entre el Sultán de Mejkin y Lucius Malfoy

Tom Riddley………. Sultán de Mejkin.

Vernon Dursley….. Hombre rico, nuevo Amo de Lucius.

Natascha Alexandra … Hija de Severus y Harry

Andrei Dravid…… Hijo de Severus y Harry

Gracie…………… Hija menos de Severus y Harry

Anna e Ivan….. Hijos de Sirius y Hermione

Constantino….. Hijo de Charlie y Blaise

Elizabeth y James… Hijos de Neville y Luna

Michael……….. Hijo de Draco y Remus.

**Bien, eso es todo. Me despido con la esperanza de que les haya gustado la historia y la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Un beso enorme a los que me acompañaron hasta aquí, especialmente a quienes me animaron con sus bellas palabras a lo largo del camino.**

**Un agradecimiento muy especial a **

**AlmaRosaNS, Jean-Slytherin, Hikari-no-nagareboshi, Lady Sermik, Ale Snape Li, Eleonor Snape, Rita rios, Canti potter, Azula.snape, Lis Snape y Herminione**

**Lis Snape: Que alegría para mi que te gustara y te hiciera reír. Charlie necesitaba algo que lo hiciera reaccionar y vaya que se lo dieron. Sí, enseguidita subo el capítulo, y tú estabas siendo apuradilla, me retrasé un día en actualizar pero lo compenso con capítulo doble, espero lo disfrutes. Besitos mil, preciosa**

**A las demás les contesté en sus correos **

**Y como ya me despido, me encantaría si me pudieran dejar un último comentario pasa saber si les gustó esta parte del epílogo.**

**A quienes siguen las historias de alima21, pronto los veré en una nueva actualización. **

**Los quiero un montón y los voy a recordar y extrañar muchísimo**

**Besitos mil**

**Alisevv**


End file.
